Kerkermond Evolution
by Lady of the dungeon
Summary: Remus Lupin ist in Voldemorts Kerker den Grausamkeiten Peter Pettigrews hilflos ausgeliefert. Doch plötzlich bekommt er einen unerwarteten Verbündeten, dessen Auftauchen sein Schicksal wendet. Doch kann er Lucius Malfoy wirklich vertrauen? Slash 16
1. Remus: Durst

**Lady of the dungeon**

**Kerkermond Evolution**

* * *

_Hej, da bin ich wieder. Diesmal wird es wohl eine ziemlich trashige Geschichte, aber wer die dunklen Charakterisierungen in ‚Kerkermond' mochte, wird vielleicht auch an dem Nachfolger Freude haben. _

_Dies ist ausdrücklich keine Fortsetzung von ‚Kerkermond', sondern eine völlig neue Geschichte. Und keine Angst, auch wenn wir mal wieder in Voldemorts Kerker beginnen, verspreche ich, dass wir selbigen diesmal verlassen werden im Verlauf der Ereignisse, um dem Zaubereiministerium einen Besuch abzustatten, der legendären Nr. 12 Grimmauldplatz und dann werden wir in den idyllischen grünen Weiten Irlands Station machen. Lasst Euch überraschen._

* * *

**Remus: Durst**

Mühsam öffnete Remus Lupin seine Augen. Eigentlich gab es keinen Grund mehr, dies zu tun. Die kalten Kerkermauern in Voldemorts Verlies waren ganz sicher keiner. Hätte Remus einen Wunsch frei gehabt – nur einen – er hätte darum gebeten, dass es endlich vorbei wäre. Hinter ihm lag eine zweiwöchige Tortur, zumindest schätzte er den Zeitraum seit seiner Gefangenahme auf etwa diese Spanne. Jeder andere wäre bereits tot, dachte er. Jeder andere wäre längst in gnädiges, schwarzes Vergessen eingetaucht.

Doch das Monster, das er in seinem Inneren beherbergte, diese grausame mondsüchtige Bestie, ließ ihn nicht gehen. Remus Lupin, der Mensch zwischen den Monden, wäre schon vor langer Zeit gegangen, seinen Freunden dorthin gefolgt, wohin auch immer sie ihm voraus gegangen waren.

Ein Schrei durchdrang die Stille des Kerkers. Man konnte die Stimme der Menschen, die hier gefoltert wurden, nicht mehr zuordnen. Sie waren so entstellt wie ihre Körper, wenn Crabbe, Goyle oder MacNair von ihnen abließen.

Keiner von diesen allerdings hatte Remus je auch nur angerührt. Angespuckt, angeschrieen, verhöhnt, gedemütigt, ja. Doch nicht einmal angefasst. Werwolfsabschaum, den berührte man nicht, so man reinen Blutes war. Mehr als das: Er gehörte ihnen nicht. Er war von Voldemort ‚verschenkt', als Zeichen seiner Wertschätzung, persönliches und alleiniges Eigentum von Peter Pettigrew.

Der kleine Peter hatte eine steile Karriere gemacht in Voldemorts Rängen und sich zweifellos eine ‚Belohnung' verdient, wie er betonte. Remus war jetzt sein ‚Projekt'.

„Es geht um Wissenschaft, Moony. Du warst doch stets einer, der gedient hat: Seinen Freunden, dem Orden, dem großen Ganzen. Es macht dir also vermutlich wenig aus, der Wissenschaft zu dienen."

Die erste Frage, die Pettigrew beschäftigte: Wie viel Schmerz kann ein Werwolf ertragen, bis er kollabiert? Welcher Art von Schmerz hält er länger stand? Wie viel Gewicht verliert er, wenn man ihn konsequent hungern lässt? Überlebt er eine Nacht draußen in klirrender Kälte, mit Ketten an den eisigen Boden gefesselt? Ohne Kleidung, versteht sich.

„Du kannst tatsächlich mehr Schmerz ertragen als ein Mensch", lobte Peter. „Ungefähr das doppelte, allerdings nicht, wenn die Schmerzen durch Silberpulver oder eine mit Silbernitrat umhüllte Peitsche verursacht werden."

Merlin, Remus hatte Verbrennung am ganzen Körper, und sie brannten noch nach Tagen, als hätte man ihm Phosphor über die Haut gegossen.

Er hatte Gewicht verloren, kein Zweifel, aber Peter war enttäuscht.

„Dein Körper lässt sich wirklich nur mühsam auszehren, Moony", klagte er.

„Wölfe sind zäh", hatte Remus geknurrt.

„Ja, es scheint so", hatte Peter abwesend geantwortet. „Und diese Nacht dort draußen hast du auch überlebt." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Weißt du, Moony, ich würde dieses Experiment gerne noch eine Weile fortführen, aber der Dunkle Lord wünscht, dass ich mich auf andere Aufgaben konzentriere. Er beabsichtigt zudem, diesen Kerker hier gegen ein modernes Quartier einzutauschen. Dies bedeutet, dass es hier in ein paar Tagen nur noch ein paar wertlose Gefangene – so wie dich – und ein paar Dementoren geben wird."

Er lächelte, und sein Gesicht hatte in diesem Moment immer noch erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit dem des achtzehnjährigen Hogwartsabsolventen.

„Man hält dich für ungefährlich, Moony, aber ich weiß nicht. Auch angekettet und ohne Zauberstab ist eine Kreatur wie du unberechenbar. Deswegen habe ich beschlossen, persönlich für dein Ableben zu sorgen."

Remus blickte seinem ehemaligen Freund ins Gesicht. Er spürte, wie sich seine Schultern entspannten. Merlin sei Dank, es würde gleich vorüber sein.

Pettigrews Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem zynischen Lächeln.

„Aber nein, Moony, es wird nicht schnell und schmerzlos sein. Wir sind ja noch ein paar Tage hier. Genug Zeit, dir beim Verdursten zuzusehen."

Diese Ankündigung war jetzt drei Tage her. Pettigrew kam jeden Tag, um Remus zu untersuchen und maliziös Buch zu führen über sein langsames Sterben.

„Ich werde diese Aufzeichnungen immer wieder und wieder lesen und sie gut hüten", versicherte er Remus. „Sei dankbar, es ist dein kleines Stückchen Unsterblichkeit."

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt  
**_


	2. Remus: Verzweiflung

**Kerkermond Evolution**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the Dungeon**

* * *

_Schon geht es weiter. Lucius ist wie immer inspiriert von der meisterhaften Malfoy-Darstellung TheVirginians, deren ‚Mysterium' ich nur wärmstens empfehlen kann. Mein Dank geht an Lucindana und Morti für die ersten Reviews._

_Betagelesen wurde dieses Kapitel wie immer von Slytherene. ;-)_

* * *

**2. Remus: Verzweiflung**

Während Remus im Halbschlaf vor sich hin dämmerte, nahm er dennoch die nahenden Vorbereitungen der Verlegung der Gefangenen wahr. Die meisten ließen sich offenbar widerstandslos abführen. Entweder waren sie völlig eingeschüchtert oder man hatte sie mit einem ‚Imperius' gefügig gemacht.  
Aufruhr gab es nur, als sie Hagrid wegbrachten. Er war gemeinsam mit Remus in eine brillant eingefädelte Falle getappt: Bei dem Versuch, Kingsleys Frau zu retten, die von Todessern um Pettigrew entführt worden war, hatte man sie festgesetzt und schließlich überwältigt. Nora war bereits tot gewesen, wie sie entsetzt feststellen mussten.  
Hagrid tobte und wehrte sich nach Kräften. Es bedurfte ein weiteres Mal einer Übermacht von sechs Todessern, um ihn zu betäuben.

„Moony."

Peters Gesicht erschien vor der vergitterten Öffnung der schweren Holztür. 

„Wie weit bist du mit dem Sterben?" Er lachte hämisch. „Ich muss nun doch früher weg. Aber wenn ich dich so ansehe, ist es spätestens morgen Mittag ohnehin vorbei. Ich wünsch dir einen schönen Tod, mein Freund." 

Sein Gelächter klang noch über den Gang, als er längst verschwunden war.

Es wurde bald sehr still in dem dunklen Kerker – und eiskalt. Das müssen die Dementoren sein, dachte Remus. Oder es war der Tod? Remus spürte, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Peter hatte ganz richtig beobachtet, und wozu auch sollte er sich noch wehren?

Geschrei und eine tumultartige Geräuschkulisse rissen Remus aus seiner Starre. Mit einem lauten Krach prallte die Eisentür der benachbarten Zelle gegen die steinerne Mauer.

„Rein da, Verräter!" hörte er Goyles dumpfen Bass. 

Bitte nicht! dachte Remus, und ein Gefühl tiefer Verzweiflung ließ seine Eingeweide sich zusammenziehen. Merlin, lass das nicht Severus sein!

„Fass mich an, und es wird dir sehr, sehr Leid tun", schnarrte eine glatte, befehlsgewohnte Stimme.

Nein, es war nicht der Tränkemeister, auch wenn der Mann ähnlich klang.

„Ey, lass ihn nicht los!" war im nächsten Moment Crabbes heiseres Organ zu vernehmen. „Er hat uns nichts mehr zu befehlen, du hast doch den Dunklen Lord gehört."

„Nimm deine Dreckspfoten von mir…", protestierte die zweite Stimme nun wieder, doch im nächsten Augenblick hörte Remus einen Schlag, und etwas knallte gegen die Mauer.

„Los, machen wir ihn fertig!" grollte Crabbe.

„_Crucio_!" Triumph schwang in Goyles Fluch mit, und nach etwa einer halben Minute begann der zweite Mann zu schreien. 

„_Finite incantatem!"_

Remus hörte das Stöhnen und Keuchen des Gefolterten. 

„Na, wie gefällt dir das, Lucius?"

„Das wird euch noch Leid tun, ihr Kretins!" fluchte Malfoy. „Der Dunkle Lord wird nicht hinnehmen…"

„Der Dunkle Lord", herrschte Goyle ihn an, „hat deine Exekution befohlen. Was glaubst du, haben wir zu befürchten?"

Crabbe lachte böse. „Ich wollte dir schon immer mal richtig in den Arsch treten, du arrogantes, aristokratisches Arschloch. Endlich bekommst du, was du verdient hast. Und ich glaube nicht mal, dass ich einen Zauberstab dafür brauche. Verpass ihm einen Bindezauber, Goyle."

Remus hörte das Zischen dünner Seile, und dann begann im Raum nebenan ein Gewaltexzess, wie Remus ihn selbst bei Pettigrew noch nicht erlebt hatte.  
Irgendwann verstummte Malfoys Stöhnen, die beiden anderen Zauberer holten ihn mit einem „Enervate!" zurück, heilten mit Magie seine gröbsten Wunden und begannen dann von neuem, ihn mit Schlägen und Tritten zu traktieren. 

Remus stellte zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen fest, dass es für ihn kaum einen Unterschied machte, ob er den Folterungen eines Todessers oder eines Ordensmitgliedes lauschen musste. Er hasste jede Art sinnloser Gewalt. Wenn er doch nur seine Ohren hätte verschließen können. Stunden, so schien es ihm, waren vergangen, bevor die beiden Folterknechte von ihrem Opfer abließen. 

„Er lebt immer noch. Zäher Hund", konstatierte Crabbe.

„Den Rest erledigen heute Nacht die Dementoren", meinte Goyle. „Der Dunkle Lord will ihnen um Mitternacht freie Hand lassen."

„Schade, dass wir nicht zusehen können. Wir sollen um sechs bereit sein, ins Hauptquartier zu apparieren. Dann wird Malfoys Apparitionssperre deaktiviert."

Beide lachten. „Viel Spaß beim Küssen, Lucius", sagte sie hämisch. 

Eine schwere Gittertür schlug zu, dann entfernten sich ihre Schritte.

Oh Merlin, die Dementoren! dachte Remus. Pettigrew hatte es angekündigt. Zum ersten Mal seit langem verspürte Remus echte Angst. Er war bereit zu sterben, als Mitglied des Phönixordens musste er jederzeit darauf gefasst sein. Doch den Kuss der Dementoren zu empfangen war etwas gänzlich anderes. Hatte es eine Auswirkung darauf, was nach dem Tod geschah? Er würde den Kuss kaum lange überleben, sein Körper war am Ende. Doch eine Ewigkeit ohne Seele? Er war nicht religiös, aber er fürchtete etwas derart Unbekanntes wie das, was der Dementorenkuss bedeutete.

Doch ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit, sich mit seiner ausweglosen Situation auseinander zu setzen. Wieder erhob sich Gebrüll und das Zischen von Flüchen vom Gang her. Dann hörte er Kingsley Shacklebolts Stimme. 

„Nein! Nein, dass könnt ihr doch nicht machen! Bitte, nein, lasst sie nicht allein hier. Ich bitte euch, ich werde alles sagen, was ich weiß!"

„Es gibt nichts, was wir nicht schon wüssten, das du uns noch erzählen könntest", höhnte McNair. „Und jetzt wirst du mitkommen._Imperio_!"

„Was ist, McNair, geht es nicht weiter? Wo bleibst du denn?", hörte man kurz darauf eine weitere Stimme.

„Shacklebolt widersteht meinem Imperius", beschwerte sich der Henker. „Verdammter Instinkt, der will seine Brut schützen."

„Warte, ich helfe dir."

Nach mehreren Betäubungszaubern hatten sie den großen Auror überwältigt und schleiften ihn hinaus. 

„_Der will seine Brut schützen_", klang es in Remus' Kopf nach. Merlin, hatten sie etwa Kings' Kinder hier drinnen eingekerkert?  
Dhakiya, das größere Mädchen, war zehn, ihre Schwester Johari war sechs und der kleinste, Babu, fünf Jahre alt. Remus hat jedes der Kinder auf seinem Schoß geschaukelt, Seifenblasen für sie gezaubert und ihnen Schokolade mitgebracht.  
Die Dementoren würden sich sofort auf die wehrlosen Kinder stürzen, er musste etwas tun! Doch was konnte er tun? Ausgezehrt und halb verdurstet, ohne seinen Zauberstab, würde er hilfloser Zeuge eines grausamen Schauspiels werden. 

Er lauschte auf den Gang hinaus, und tatsächlich konnte er das Weinen eines Kindes hören.

„Dhakira!"

Seine Stimme klang heiser, und das Rufen löste in seinem trockenen Hals einen heftigen Hustenreiz aus. Als er endlich nicht mehr hustete, rief er erneut. 

„Dhakira?"

Das Weinen verstummte.

„Dhakira, ich bin's, Remus."

„Wir sind hier", rief sie mit zittriger Stimme. „Kannst du kommen?"

Remus schloss die Augen vor Verzweiflung. Natürlich konnte er nicht durch die hölzerne Zellentür. 

„Nein, ich bin eingesperrt…"  
Der Rest seiner tröstenden Worte ging in einem qualvollen Hustenanfall unter. Er wollte das Mädchen fragen, ob sie alleine war oder ihre Geschwister bei ihr, ob sie verletzt waren, und wenigstens versuchen, ihnen einen Teil der Angst zu nehmen. Aber er brachte nur noch ein Krächzen hervor.

„Lupin!"

Remus fuhr herum. 

Hinter den Gitterstäben des kleinen Fensters, das seine mit der Nebenzelle verband, tauchte Malfoys blasses Gesicht auf. Remus sog scharf die Luft ein. Der Anblick, den der Slytherin bot, war erschreckend: Sein blondes Haar war blutverkrustet, sein rechtes Augen schwarz-blau geschlagen und geschwollen, die Unterlippe war aufgeplatzt und blutete, außerdem hatten Crabbe und Goyle ihm ganz offenbar die Nase gebrochen. Ein fast fingerlanger Cut zog sich über die rechte Augenbraue. Doch das war es nicht, was Remus einen Aufschrei entlockte.  
In der Hand hielt Malfoy einen Zinnbecher, der mit Wasser gefüllt war.

Remus hatte sich an das quälende Geräusch und die Witterung des tropfendes Wassers, das in der Nebenzelle aus einer defekten Leitung quoll, schon gewöhnt und es in den letzten Tagen geschafft, es völlig auszublenden. Aber jetzt hielt ihm Malfoy den offensichtlich gefüllten Becher hin. Wie hypnotisiert wankte er zu der Luke.  
Er starrte auf das Gefäß.

„Ich hatte keine Zeit, es zu vergiften", schnarrte Malfoy. „Trink, bevor ich es mir anders überlege, Werwolf."

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	3. Remus: Hoffnungsschimmer

**Kerkermond Evolution**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Alle Potterige gehört JK und ihren unheimlich reichen Verlagen. Schade, aber so ist es nun mal. _

**_oooOOOooo_**

_Schönen Abend, die Damen und Herren! Herzlichen Dank an Jenn für das Review. Schon geht es hier weiter, und endlich darf Remus etwas Hoffnung schöpfen. Doch für wie lange?_

* * *

**3. Remus: Hoffnungsschimmer**

Remus zögerte noch einen kurzen Moment, dann stürzte er den Becherinhalt hinab. Das Wasser war eiskalt, aber es war rein und gut. Er keuchte auf, als es seine ausgetrocknete Kehle hinab lief. 

„Langsam, sonst erbrichst du es gleich wieder", mahnte Malfoy.

Der kühle, abschätzige Blick seiner grauen Augen bohrte sich in Remus' Gesicht. 

„Wer ist das Mädchen?" fragte er schließlich.

„Shacklebolts Tochter", erwiderte Remus zögernd. 

Was interessierte es Malfoy, wen man hier noch gefangen hielt?  
Musste er nicht zudem wissen, was hier vorging?  
Malfoy war Voldemorts rechte Hand, jeder wusste das. Allerdings war Remus durchaus bewusst, dass sich dieser Umstand offenbar grundlegend geändert hatte. 

„Warum helfen Sie mir?" fragte er den Slytherin. 

Malfoy zuckte die Schultern und wandte sich dann ab, um sich auf der Pritsche, die an der rechten Zellenwand angebracht war, nieder zu lassen.  
Remus bemerkte, dass er ein Bein nachzog. Der Mann musste Schmerzen haben, doch er verzog keine Miene. 

„Hast du nicht eine Unterhaltung zu führen, Werwolf?" fragte er mit provozierendem Unterton.

Remus nickte nur stumm. Er wusste, er musste Malfoy um mehr Wasser bitten, doch dieser hatte sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen auf der Liege lang gestreckt und drehte ihm nun den Rücken zu. Es war offensichtlich, dass er mit Remus weder sprechen wollte, noch wieder aufstehen würde, um etwas für ihn zu tun.  
Außerdem hatte er Recht – Remus musste mit Dhakira sprechen. Er schleppte sich wieder zur Tür und spähte auf den dunklen Gang. 

„Dhakira?"

Stille.

„Dhakira, kannst du mich hören?"

„Ja." Ihre Stimme klang kläglich. „Papa. Wo ist Papa?"

„Sie haben ihn weggebracht, Liebling."  
‚In ein anderes Gefängnis.' Sollte er ihr die Wahrheit sagen? Remus verabscheute es eigentlich, Kinder anzulügen, aber Merlin, sie war erst zehn, und heute Nacht würde eine Horde Dementoren über sie alle herfallen. 

„Dein Papa wird sich befreien, und dann kommt er dich holen. Bist du allein, Kira?"

„Hari und Babu sind auch hier. Wir haben so Hunger. Wo ist Mama?" fragte sie weinerlich.

„Eure Mama ist…im Krankenhaus", log Remus. „Sie hatte einen Unfall, Herzchen. Aber es geht ihr sicher bald wieder besser. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Morgen wird alles gut."

Remus hatte Mühe, seine Stimme zu beherrschen. Zum einen würgte er einen weiteren Hustenanfall hinunter, zum anderen steckten ihm seine Worte wie klebrige Karamellbonbons im Hals. 

„Wir haben Angst. Und es ist so kalt hier."

„Ich weiß."  
Remus suchte krampfhaft nach etwas, um die Kinder abzulenken.  
„Habt ihr Decken?"

„Nein. Also Babu hat seine Kuscheldecke. Hari hat nur einen Rock. Sie friert ganz doll, und ich auch."

„Ich weiß etwas, das hilft gegen Kälte", sagte Remus. „Guckt mal, ob an der Wand Mörtelstücke lose sind. Das ist das Helle zwischen den Steinen."

Nach einem Moment rief das Mädchen: „Haben wir gefunden."

„Gut gemacht", lobte Remus. „Ihr könnt den Mörtel wie Kreide benutzen. Mach einmal einen Strich auf den Boden."

Nach zehn Minuten hatte Remus die Mädchen angeleitet, wie sie Kästchen auf den Steinboden ihrer Zelle malen konnten, und ihnen ein einfaches Muggelhüpfspiel beigebracht. Für eine Weile hörte er nur ihr angestrengtes Atmen, das Geräusch des Springens und einmal sogar Kichern, gefolgt von einem Streit zwischen Johari und Dhakira, wer denn nun gewonnen habe. Eine halbe Stunde lang blieb die Situation entspannt, dann begann Babu zu weinen, und die beiden Mädchen riefen erst nach ihrem Vater, dann nach Remus.

„Wann kommt Papa denn?" fragte Johari.

„Morgen, Hari", versuchte Remus zu trösten. „Hört mal, ihr solltet versuchen zu schlafen." 

Wieder wurde er von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt. Den Schmerzen in seinem Hals nach forderte die eisige Nacht, die er vor vier Tagen draußen verbracht hatte, nun doch ihrem Tribut.  
Vielleicht konnte er die Kinder dazu bringen, zu schlafen. Draußen wurde es dunkel, das Licht reichte jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr zum spielen. Remus fragte sich, wie Kingsley es geschafft hatte, die drei über die Tage hier im Kerker so ruhig zu halten. Andererseits war es manchmal so laut gewesen durch die Schreie und das Klagen der anderen Gefangenen, dass die zarten Kinderstimmen vermutlich untergegangen waren.

„Es ist aber so kalt. Kannst du nicht Licht zaubern, Remus?"

„Ich würde gerne, aber ich habe keinen Zauberstab", antwortete er. 

„Wir haben einen, aber wir wissen nicht, wie es funktioniert", piepste Johari.

„Ihr habt…?"  
Mit diesem einen Satz hatten die Kinder Remus' Resignation fortgewischt. Götter, falls er an diesen Stab kommen könnte!

„Dhakira, hör zu: Ich muss euren Stab haben. Dann kann ich versuchen, uns hier heraus zu bringen."

„Soll ich ihn werfen?" rief das Mädchen.

„Nein!" schrie Remus entsetzt. „Warte damit!"

Merlin, wenn der Stab auf halbem Weg zwischen den Zellen liegen blieb, hatten sie endgültig verloren. Er schätzte den Abstand zwischen ihren Zellen auf gut fünfzehn Meter. 

„Sag ihr, sie soll versuchen, unter den Gittern hindurch zu kriechen", hörte er plötzlich Malfoys Stimme. 

„Was?" Remus wandte sich um. 

Der blonde Zauberer musste völlig lautlos aufgestanden sein, sein malträtiertes Gesicht erschien nun wieder an der Luke.

„Malfoy, geben Sie mir etwas zu trinken", ergriff Remus die Gelegenheit, „und dann erklären Sie mir, wie das mit dem Kriechen gemeint ist."

Lucius Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue. Die Geste erinnerte Remus an den Tränkemeister.

„Bitte", setzte Remus hinzu.

Malfoy nickte, wobei er seltsam abwesend wirkte. Nach ein paar Minuten kehrte er mit einem fast vollen Becher zurück. 

„Diesmal langsam, Werwolf. Ich bin kein Hauself."

Remus nahm den Becher entgegen und trank das kalte Wasser in kleinen Schlucken. Ihm fiel niemand ein, der so sehr wie Malfoy verdient hätte, wie ein Hauself zu leben und behandelt zu werden, aber er verkniff sich diese bissige Bemerkung. Immerhin schien Malfoy gewillt, ihn mit dem überlebenswichtigen Wasser zu versorgen.

„Auf der anderen Seite sind Gittertüren in dem Bereich, in welchem sich die Kinder befinden. Die untere Querstange hat soviel Bodenfreiheit, dass ein kleines Kind vielleicht darunter durch kriechen kann", erklärte Malfoy.

„Versuchen wir's", sagte Remus und reichte dem Slytherin den leeren Becher zurück.

Mit jedem Schluck war sein Denkvermögen langsam zurück gekehrt.  
Er sprach mit Dhakira und erläuterte ihr seinen Plan.

„Ich komm nicht durch", jammerte sie kurze Zeit später.

„Was ist mit deiner Schwester?" fragte Remus zurück.

„Hari passt auch nicht", kam es weinerlich zurück. 

„Babu kann unten durch!" rief das kleinere Mädchen. „Aber er will nicht. Wir haben's ihm schon gesagt, dass er soll, aber er macht nicht, was wir sagen."

„Babu!" rief Remus. „Babu, ich möchte, dass du mir den Zauberstab bringst."

Der Junge begann zu weinen. Die Mädchen redeten auf ihren kleinen Bruder ein, sie schimpften, aber schließlich weinten sie ebenfalls.  
Remus' Versuche, die Kinder zu beruhigen, scheiterten jetzt. Mittlerweile war es ziemlich dunkel in seiner Zelle, und auf dem Gang herrschte tiefe Finsternis, zumindest für menschliche Augen.

„Du bist wirklich ein jämmerlicher Pädagoge, Lupin", ließ sich Malfoy mit arrogantem Tonfall vernehmen.

„Machen Sie mir einen Vorschlag, wie es besser geht!" knurrte Remus wütend zurück.  
Das Letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, waren kluge Ratschläge aus dem Mund eines solchen Menschen wie Malfoy.  
„Kinder sind keine Hauselfen, die funktionieren nicht auf Kommando."

„Nun, ich würde mal fragen, warum der Junge nicht kommen will. Vermutlich hat er bloß Angst in dem dunklen Gang allein zu sein."

„Fragen Sie ihn doch!" erwiderte Remus.

Der Slytherin lachte leise.  
„Dieses Kind vertraut vermutlich eher einem Werwolf als einem Todesser. Nein, Lupin, er kennt Sie, nicht mich. Wenn überhaupt, vertraut der Junge Ihnen. Wie alt ist er?"

Remus hatte schon beinahe eine passende Antwort parat, als er sich besann. Malfoy hatte nicht Unrecht.

„Er ist drei", sagte er, um Malfoys Frage nach dem Alter Babus zu beantworten, dann wandte er sich wieder den Kindern zu. 

„Babu, warum willst du nicht hierher kommen? Es sind nur ein paar Schritte", lockte er.

„Babu hat Angst im Dunkeln", jammerte Dhakira.

Remus warf einen Blick über die Schulter, aber Malfoy war verschwunden. Remus versuchte weiter, Kings' Jüngsten davon zu überzeugen, dass ihm auf dem dunklen Gang keine Gefahr drohte. 

„Ich hätte auch Angst, wenn ich drei Jahre alt wäre, in einem Gefängnis eingesperrt und fremde Männer in Kutten meinen Vater weggeführt hätten", hörte er Malfoy leise von seiner Kerkertür aus sagen.  
Der Slytherin machte sich offenbar daran zu schaffen, denn Remus hörte etwas klappern.  
Dann plötzlich bemerkte er erstaunt, dass Lucius Malfoy eine leise Melodie summte. Die niedrige Eisenklappe, die in Bodenhöhe in der Holztür zu Malfoys Zelle angebracht war, schwang hoch, und eine manikürte Hand schob sich nach draußen. Der Slytherin hielt etwas in seiner Handfläche verborgen – etwas Leuchtendes. 

„Babu, so heißt du doch?" hörte Remus Lucius Malfoy ungewohnt sanft. „Sieh her, hier bei Remus und mir ist Licht."

„Wer bist du?" fragte Dhakiras Stimme ängstlich.

„Ich bin Lucius", antwortete der Zauberer.

„Du bist ein böser Mann, sagt Papa", verkündete sie bestimmt.

„Das ist nicht richtig", erwiderte Malfoy, und Remus hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht. 

„Ich will nur nicht immer dasselbe wie euer Vater", bekannte der Todesser, „aber jetzt möchte ich euch helfen. Wir wollen alle hier heraus – und zwar möglichst bald." 

Der Nachsatz hatte etwas Drängendes.

„Wie lange?" fragte Remus so leise, dass nur Malfoy ihn verstehen konnte.

„Sie sind bereits hier", erwiderte dieser ruhig. „Zwei Stunden, vielleicht drei."

Remus atmete tief durch. 

„Ihr müsst Lucius vertrauen", sagte er den Kindern.  
„Ich schwöre Ihnen, ich werde Sie umbringen, falls Sie den Kindern etwas antun", knurrte er leise in Malfoys Richtung. 

„Unwahrscheinlich, dass du dazu Gelegenheit bekommst, Werwolf", erwiderte der Slytherin.  
„_Lux_", flüsterte er dann. 

Und jetzt erkannte Remus, dass es eine kleine leuchtende Murmel war, die er in der Hand hielt.

„Babu", sagte Malfoy. „Ich tausche die Lichtkugel gegen euren Zauberstab."

Für einen Augenblick war es ganz still, dann hörte Remus Rascheln und schließlich tappende Schritte, die sich zögernd näherten. 

„Merlin sei Dank", flüsterte Remus. „Babu, komm zu mir!"

Doch der kleine Junge blieb vor Malfoys Zelle stehen, fasziniert von dem sanften Licht. Malfoy lobte den Jungen für seinen Mut und ließ die Leuchtkugel in dessen Richtung rollen. Remus hörte das Klappern eines hölzernen Gegenstandes, und dann langte Babus kleine Hand im Lichtschein nach der Murmel, und er rannte damit zurück zu seinen Schwestern.

„Haben Sie den Stab?" fragte Remus in die Dunkelheit.

„Oh ja, den habe ich", erwiderte Lucius Malfoy, und seine Stimme hatte den sanften Klang verloren. Stattdessen war der kühle Triumph in seinen Worten kaum zu überhören. 

Remus lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.  
Was hatte der Slytherin vor?

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	4. Lucius: Veelamagie, Stimmzauber und MacG

**Kerkermond Evolution**

_Danke an Lucindana und Glupit für die Reviews. Ich habe mich gefreut, dass so viele Leute diese Geschichte mit einem Alert versehen haben, oder sie gleich zu ihren Favs gelistet haben. Ja, Ihr im Dunkel, ich kenne Euch ;-)_

_Bin ich fix? Aber hallo! Hier die Karfreitagsausgabe. Erfahrt Dinge über Lucius und Remus, die so nicht erwarten waren ;-)_

* * *

**4. Lucius: Veelamagie, Stimmzauber und MayGyver**

Remus musste nicht lange warten, bis er Lucius Malfoy wieder lachen hörte. Es war ein leises, nicht einmal unangenehmes Lachen, dem etwas Resigniertes anhaftete. 

„Hast du Angst vor dem, was ich mit diesem Stab tun könnte, Lupin?" fragte er unvermittelt, und die Drohung in seiner Stimme war unverhohlen.

Remus biss sich auf die Lippen. 

„Es gibt nicht viel, womit mich ein Todesser noch schrecken könnte", erwiderte er schließlich und zwang ein Höchstmaß an Ruhe seine Stimme.

„Ein Cruciatus bei einem der Kinder?" fragte Malfoy höhnisch.

„Bei allen Göttern, Malfoy! So abgebrüht können doch nicht einmal Sie sein!" rief Remus.

„Vielleicht nicht, vielleicht doch. Wie sicher bist du dir, Werwolf?" 

Remus heftete seinen Blick auf Malfoys blasses Gesicht. Seine grauen Augen waren kalt und unbeteiligt. 

Remus atmete tief durch. Malfoy spielte offenbar ein grausames Spiel, und er hatte alle Trümpfe in der Hand. Remus konnte nur bluffen.

„Ich würde Ihnen drohen, wenn es irgendeine Aussicht auf Erfolg hätte. Aber ich bin mir fast sicher, dass es unnötig wäre. Kinder zu quälen liegt ganz sicher unter der Familienehre eines Malfoy."

Merlin, lass ihn den Köder schlucken! flehte Remus still.

„Was weiß einer wie du schon über Familienehre?" sagte Malfoy hart. „Hier, Werwolf, hol das Stöckchen."

Er warf etwas durch die Gitterstäbe in Remus' Zelle, und es fiel klackernd zu Boden. Der Zauberstab?

Hastig und zugleich wutentbrannt eilte Remus dorthin, wo er das Geräusch gehört hatte. Er tastete, und plötzlich stießen seine Fingerspitzen gegen einen schmalen, länglichen Gegenstand. Es war tatsächlich der Zauberstab. 

Als Remus die Hand darüber gleiten ließ, verstand er, warum Malfoy dieses Werkzeug so einfach aus der Hand gegeben hatte. Das Ding, in das er all seine Hoffnung gesetzt hat, war nichts weiter als ein Kinderspielzeug. 

Jeder machtvolle Zauber – und einen Patronus zu rufen, bedurfte Unmengen arkaner Energieströme - würde ihn einfach in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Man konnte bunte Funken damit sprühen, ein bisschen Licht machen – aber mehr auch nicht. 

Verzweiflung erfasste Remus und griff mit kalter Hand nach seinem Herzen. Er würde nichts für die Kinder tun können – nichts. Entmutig und vollständig ratlos ließ er sich auf den kalten Steinboden sinken, zog die Beine an, legte die Arme darüber und ließ seine Stirn auf dem Handrücken ruhen. Fast wünschte er sich die Dementoren herbei, damit sie alle es endlich hinter sich hätten. 

Er ließ der dunklen Flut, die aus ihm hervorquoll freien Lauf. Es war ihm egal, ob Malfoy ihn hörte. Er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren und auch nichts mehr zu geben in dieser Welt. 

Remus hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange er so gesessen hatte, aber plötzlich rief jemand seinen Namen.

„Lupin, verdammt, hör auf zu heulen!"

Malfoy. Was wollte dieser Kerl denn noch?

„Kümmere dich um dein eigenes Ende, Todesser", knurrte Remus düster.

„Ich würde selbiges lieber abwenden", ließ sich Malfoy vernehmen. „Vielleicht gibt es noch eine Möglichkeit."

Remus blickte auf. Er konnte die Gestalt des anderen jetzt schemenhaft hinter den Gittern wahrnehmen. 

„Komm schon her, Werwolf. Und bring dieses Spielzeug mit. Ich könnte geneigt sein, einen weiteren Becher köstlichen Wassers meines dunklen Gebieters zu offerieren."

Malfoys Bezeichnung Voldemorts als seinen ‚Gebieter' hatte einen derart sarkastisch-bitteren Unterton, dass Remus stutzig wurde. 

„Was wird das?" fragte er. „Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund?"

„Wir beide werden niemals ‚Freunde' sein", erwiderte der Slytherin düster. „So etwas wie dich jage ich in Vollmondnächten mit einer Armbrust und Silberpfeilen. Aber wenn du willst, dass Shacklebolts Rangen überlegen, hilfst du mir besser."

Remus erhob sich.

„Sie wollen meine Hilfe?"

„Schande auf mein Haupt", erwiderte Malfoy, und sein Tonfall troff geradezu vor Ironie. „Ich werde nie wieder zwischen meinen Seidenlaken einschlafen können, ohne mich dafür zu schämen." Wieder dieses leise Lachen.

Remus trat an die vergitterte Luke.

„Es ist nur ein Gedanke", sagte Lucius. „Warum explodieren Kinderzauberstäbe, wenn man richtig mit ihnen zaubert? Sie sind doch aus den gleichen Holzarten wie die Stäbe der Erwachsenen."

„Ja, aber sie enthalten nur einen schwach magischen Kern, wie Knarlstachelmehl oder Skarabäusbeine", sagte Remus. „Das weiß doch wirklich jedes Kind."

Malfoy nickte. „Stimmt es eigentlich, dass Werwölfe außergewöhnlich stabile Nägel besitzen?"

„Sie meinen Fingernägel?" fragte Remus. 

„Wenn dein Hirn nicht mit Eisennägeln gefüllt ist, ja", schnarrte Malfoy. „Die Verwandlungen modifizieren die Fingernägel und geben ihnen die Festigkeit von Krallen, habe ich gelesen."

Remus zuckte die Schulter. „Ich hab's nie ausprobiert. Und wozu sollte es gut sein?"

„Der Stab würde funktionieren mit einem vernünftigen magischen Kern. Wenn man ihn aufschlitzen würde, dass Knarlstachelpulver entfernen und etwas Stärkeres einsetzen könnte, erhielte man einen belastbaren Zauberstab."

„Falls Sie an Werwolfsherzfasern dachten, das funktioniert nicht", sagte Remus kühl. „Diese Stäbe haben nur bei Vollmond magische Kräfte und sind ausschließlich für Angriffszauber verwendbar. Heute ist weder Vollmond, noch kann man einen Dementor mit einen Cruciatus in die Flucht schlagen."

„Ich dachte überhaupt nicht an Herzfasern", entgegnete Malfoy trocken. „Außerdem könnte ich sie hier nicht entsprechend behandeln. Nein, ich dachte an etwas deutlich Feineres. An Veelahaar."

„Tolle Idee, Malfoy. Und wo wollen Sie jetzt und hier eine Veela her bekommen?"

„Mach mal die Augen auf, Werwolf", erwiderte Malfoy herablassend. 

Remus starrte ihn an. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihm bewusst, _wie_ blond Lucius war. Sein Haar schien beinahe so etwas wie eine eigene Phosphoreszenz zu besitzen. 

Wortlos starrte der Slytherin zurück. Schließlich sagte er sehr ruhig: „Du musste es allein hinbekommen, Lupin. Mein _Freund_ Crabbe war so rücksichtsvoll, mir das linke Handgelenk zu brechen."

„Immerhin können Sie noch schreiben", erwiderte Remus trocken.

„Ich bin Linkshänder", fauchte Malfoy. 

Remus musste gegen seinen Willen lachen. „Wie abartig", bemerkte er, um hinzu zu setzen:

„Es ist skurril: Ein Linkshänder mit Veelavorfahren und ein Werwolf basteln an einem Kinderzauberstab, um dem Angriff von Dementoren zu entgehen, die der Große Meister des Halb-Veela – sagt man eigentlich _der_ Veela, Malfoy? – bestellt hat."

„Deine Scherze sind schlecht, Lupin", sagte Malfoy. „Liegt vermutlich daran, dass bei Caniden das Riechhirn weite Teile des Großhirns dominiert."

Remus ließ den Stab sinken, in den er an einer Seite bereits sorgfältig eine kleine Furche hinein geschnitzt hatte. 

„Ich bin ein Mensch, Malfoy. Hüten Sie ihre Zunge, sonst…"

„Sonst was? Lässt du den Stab wie er ist? Nein, Lupin, du willst die Kinder retten. Ich könnte dich hier beleidigen, bis die Dementoren kommen, du würdest es erdulden. Außerdem brauchst du eine Haarsträhne von mir, schon vergessen?"

„Apropos vergessen", überhörte Remus die Unverschämtheiten seines Gegenübers, „womit versiegeln wir den Stab? Eigentlich nimmt ein Stabmacher dafür magischen Leim. Das magischste, was wir haben, ist Werwolfsspucke."

„Magischer Leim enthält Edelmetall als wirksame Komponente", sagte Malfoy. 

Er langte unter seine zerrissene Robe und zog eine schmale Kette hervor, an der ein Medaillon baumelte. Er nahm den Anhänger ab und steckte ihn in die Tasche. 

„Der Schmelzpunkt von Silber liegt bei 960 °C. Das entspricht ungefähr der Temperatur einer Kerzenflamme. Wie gut bist du stablos, Lupin?"

Remus sah Malfoy verblüfft an. „Woher wissen Sie, dass ich überhaupt stablose Magie wirken kann?"

„Mmm, nur eine Vermutung", sagte Malfoy. 

„Ich kann eine Kerze entzünden, aber die Flamme selbst halten…" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Gut, ich tu's", lenkte Malfoy scheinbar bereitwillig ein. „Dann halten Sie das Silber über die Flamme und lassen es in den Schlitz im Stab tropfen."

„Sie wissen, dass das unmöglich ist", sagte Remus. „Also schön, verbrennen wir meine Haut."

Malfoy verzog die Lippen zu einem ironischen Lächeln. „Braver Wolf."

Eine Stunde später hatte Remus es tatsächlich geschafft, eine Rille in das biegsame Holz des Stabes zu kratzen. Hunderte feiner Splitter steckten unter seinen Fingernägeln, aber schließlich konnte er den feinen Knarlstachelstaub aus dem Stab wie aus einer Vanilleschote herauskratzen und – pusten. Eine Strähne von Malfoys langen Haaren als neuen Kern hinein zu legen, war kein Problem, doch jetzt folgte der schwierigste Teil des Unterfangens: Sie mussten die Furche im Holz mit Silber versiegeln. 

Remus konzentrierte sich auf die Beschwörung einer Flamme. Plötzlich hielt er inne. 

„Wenn das Silber auf meine Hände tropft, bindet es meine Magie über Stunden. Was nutzt uns ein Zauberstab – falls er überhaupt funktioniert – wenn niemand hier einen gestaltlichen Patronus beschwören kann?"

„Darüber machen wir uns Gedanken, wenn es geschieht", antwortete Malfoy. „Hier, diese Stelle mit dem Verschluss ist besonders filigran." 

Er hielt die feine Silberkette über Remus' Hand. „Versuchen Sie ein Elbenfeuer zu beschwören, dass ist oben heiß und unten deutlich kühler."

Sie begannen. Während Remus die Zähne zusammenbiss, um die Hitze des Feuers auszuhalten, hielt Malfoy mit der unverletzten Hand die Silberkette in die heißeste Stelle der Flamme.

Der Zauberstab lag auf dem schmalen Sims zwischen ihnen.

„Wie lange?" knurrte Remus, als sich nach zwei Minuten keine Erweichung des Metalls bemerkbar machte.

„Noch mindestens fünf Minuten, das Silber muss sich geschmeidig in die Form des Holzes einfügen."

„Oh Merlin", keuchte Remus, der spürte, wie seine Haut verbrannte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort legte Malfoy Mittel- und Zeigefinger seiner zweiten, gebrochenen Hand auf Remus Handballen, nahe dem Feuer. 

Er intonierte eine leise Melodie, wie er bereits getan hatte, als er die leuchtende Murmel aus dem Nichts beschworen hatte. Remus spürte, wie sich plötzlich eine angenehme Kühle über seine Handfläche legte. Nur im Zentrum der Flamme war der Schmerz noch vorhanden, wenn auch deutlich gelindert. 

„Sie verfügen über Stimmmagie", stellte Remus gegen seinen Willen beeindruckt fest. Malfoy antwortete nicht, sondern konzentrierte sich auf die komplizierte Melodie. 

Die Gabe des Stimmzaubers war selten, und ihre Anwendung wie so vieles, was das Ministerium nicht glaubte, beherrschen zu können, verboten. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, da begann sich die silberne Kette zu biegen, die einzelnen Glieder leuchteten weiß glühend auf. 

„_Ars agens, ars metallica_", flüsterte Malfoy, und er wiederholte die seltsame Formel mehrfach, bis er plötzlich die Kette über den Zauberstab hielt. 

Die Kettenglieder verschwammen, und eine zähe Masse senkte sich zischend in die Ritzen des Holzstabes. 

Der Geruch verbrannten Haares stieg Remus in die Nase.

„Die Haare!" rief er.

„Außen verbrennen sie, aber die innersten sollten die Prozedur überstehen", sagte Malfoy. 

„Zeig mir deine Hand, Werwolf", forderte er. 

„Wir waren schon beim ‚Sie'", informierte ihn Remus, dem diese sprachliche Feinheit durchaus nicht entgangen war.

„Zeigen_Sie_ mir Ihre Hand, Werwolf", konterte Malfoy. „Verdammt, ich werde dir helfen, also stell dich jetzt nicht an, Lupin. Wir brauchen einen schlichten, aber sanften Zauber, um den Stab einzustellen."

Er richtete den immer noch dampfenden Stab auf Remus' Hand. 

„_Sanitas_!"

Remus schrie auf, als mit einem einzigen Ruck die verbrannten Haut- und Fleischbezirke sich ablösten, um rosafarbenes, schimmerndes Narbengewebe freizugeben. Der zu Beginn reißende Schmerz ebbte sofort ab.

„Unter ‚schlichter' Magie stelle ich mir einen Schwebezauber vor. Ist Ihnen eigentlich klar, wie komplex ein ‚Sanitas' ist?" knurrte Remus. 

„Ich bin des arkanen Profils durchaus bewusst", schoss Malfoy zurück. 

Dann plötzlich lächelte er, und es hatte nichts von dem überheblichen Grinsen, das er sonst zur Schau trug. 

„Er funktioniert. Ich habe selbst nicht dran geglaubt. Das war ein ordentliches Stück Arbeit und Härte, Lupin, und ein bemerkenswertes Elbenfeuer. Kompliment." 

Er reichte Remus den Stab. „Ein simpler Zauber also. Ich empfehle ‚Alohomora', versuchen Sie's. Die Kinder warten sicher schon sehnsüchtig auf Sie."

Remus griff nach dem Stab, ließ ihn jedoch sofort wieder los, als hätte er sich ein weiteres Mal verbrannt.

„Verflixt. Da ist Silber auf der Oberfläche."

Er wickelte ein Stück Stoff seiner zerfetzten Robe um die Finger und fasste nun den Stab an, drehte ihn hin- und her, schüttelte schließlich den Kopf und reichte ihn Malfoy zurück. 

„Ich kann ihn nicht benutzen. Die Metalleinlage zieht sich rings herum. Ich muss ihm aber komplett umfassen, um damit etwas so Schwieriges wie einen Patronus zu beschwören."

„Merde!" fluchte Malfoy. 

Dann ging er langsam zur Tür. Er tippte sie an, sagte ruhig ‚_Alohomora'_, und mit einem Klicken sprang das Schloss auf. Remus hörte ihn den Gang hinab zu den Kindern gehen, langsam, weil sein Bein ihn offenbar behinderte. 

„Hallo", sagte er. „Ich bin Lucius. Du musst Dhakira sein, du bist schon groß, fast alt genug für Hogwarts."

„Ich komme nächsten Herbst hin, sagte Mama", erwiderte das Mädchen. 

„Ich bin sicher, McGonagalls Eule findet dich", erwiderte Lucius sanft. „So, und du bist Babu, wir kennen uns ja schon. Du warst wirklich mutig vorhin. Ich hatte als Junge auch manchmal Angst im Dunkeln, das macht nichts. Es verliert sich, wenn du größer wirst. Und wen haben wir da?"

Stille.

„Das ist Johari", sprang Dhakira für ihre kleinere Schwester ein. 

„Guten Abend, Johari", sagte Malfoy freundlich. „Ich habe gehört, dass du sehr frierst. Du kannst meinen Umhang haben."

Einen Augenblick war es still, dann hörte Remus Joharis leise Stimme. 

„Der ist ganz weich."

„Man nennt es Nerz", erwiderte Malfoy. „Lass dir nie etwas Schlechteres schenken, wenn du später eine Lady bist."

„Danke", piepste sie.

„Ist mir ein Vergnügen", erwiderte Malfoy förmlich. „Wollen wir zu Remus herüber gehen? Er freut sich sicher, euch zu sehen. Nehmt alles mit, was ihr hier noch an Kleidern, Decken und vielleicht Geschirr habt – oh, ich sehe, da sind nur zwei Blechnäpfe mitzunehmen. Egal, die tun es für heute Nacht auch."

Remus konnte die kleine Gruppe über den Gang schlurfen hören. Die Kinder mussten zum Umfallen müde und erschöpft sein.

Malfoy öffnete Remus' Zellentür.

Remus ging den Kindern entgegen, weil er nicht wollte, dass sie in seine Zelle hineinliefen, die nach zwei Wochen Gefangenschaft einem Tierkäfig mehr glich als einem von Menschen genutzten Raum.

Quietschend umarmten ihn die Kinder, Dhakira vorneweg, zu der er ein besonders gutes Verhältnis hatte.

Er begutachtete die Kinder. Sie waren ebenso schmutzig und verlaust wie er selbst, aber davon abgesehen hatte man sie offenbar nicht die ganze Zeit hungern lassen. 

„Gehen wir hier hinein", sagte Malfoy und öffnete seine Kerkertür.

„Sollten wir nicht versuchen, hier raus zu kommen?" fragte Remus. 

„Der Trakt hier ist vom Dunklen Lord persönlich mit einer Apparitionssperre belegt, und an den Zugängen liegen seine magischen Siegel auf den Türen. Wir würden es vergeblich versuchen. Falls wir morgen noch nicht...hier heraus sind, können wir es bei Tageslicht probieren."

Remus gab Malfoy Recht. Voldemorts Siegel waren vermutlich mehr als haltbar. Sie konnte nicht hoffen, sie rechtzeitig vor Auftauchen der Dementoren zu knacken. Sie mussten sich den Seelensaugern stellen. Und hier lag das nächste Problem. Malfoy war ein Todesser. Es hieß, dass Zauberer, die sich der Dunklen Seite verschrieben hatten, keinen gestaltlichen Patronus beschwören konnten. Auf einen solchen würde sie jedoch zwingend angewiesen sein. 

Doch Malfoy hatte scheinbar andere Dinge im Kopf.

„Setzt euch auf die Pritsche", wies er die Kinder an. „Stellt euch einfach vor, das wäre eine samtbezogene Chaiselongue."

„Ein Kuschelsofa", flüsterte Dhakira Babu kichernd ins Ohr. 

Müde krabbelten die Kinder hinauf und schmiegten sich eng aneinander. Malfoy nahm eine fleckige Decke, die auf dem Boden lag, und breitete sie über die drei. 

„Gut. Habt ihr noch Hunger?"

„Doll Hunger", rief Babu.

„Gut, dann wird Maitre Lucius euch jetzt ein Keller-Diner zubereiten."

Remus ließ unterdessen Wasser aus der defekten Leitung in den Zinnbecher tropfen. Er war unendlich durstig, und mittlerweile in der Lage, mehr zu trinken. 

„Wo willst du etwas zu essen herbekommen?" fragte er den Slytherin. „Du kannst es nicht aus dem Nichts beschwören."

„Stimmt. Aber ich kenne mich aus, und über uns ist die Küche für die Wachmannschaften. Irgendetwas werden die schon dagelassen haben. Ich muss nur genau das beschwören, was auch vorhanden ist."

Binnen zehn Minuten hatten sie ein paar schrumpelige Äpfel, braunfleckige Bananen, einen Zipfel Salami, einen halbverlaufenen Camembert und ein paar harte Brote. Die Kinder stürzten sich auf das Obst, und Remus machte sich über den Käse her. Malfoy aß nichts. Remus vermutete, dass er am Morgen vielleicht noch in seinem Haus von silbernen Tellern gespeist hatte, aber er wollte nicht fragen. 

Wenn sie das hier überlebten, würde er irgendwann erfahren, warum Malfoy derart in Ungnade gefallen war. Jetzt spielte es erst einmal keine Rolle. 

Malfoy ließ sich Remus gegenüber auf dem Boden nieder. 

„Du als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, erkläre mir, wie es kommt, dass manche Menschen einen gestaltlichen Patronus hervor bringen und andere nicht, obwohl sie geübte Zauberer sind?"

Also war Malfoy das Problem auch bewusst!

Remus sah zu den Kindern hinauf, die mittlerweile dicht aneinander gekuschelt auf der Pritsche lagen. Zumindest die beiden Kleinen schienen zu schlafen.

„Manche sagen, es hätte etwas mit der Reinheit der Seele zu tun", sagte Remus vorsichtig.

„Was erklärt, warum Snape einen gestaltlichen Patronus zustande bringt? Die Reinheit der Seele in Person", sagte Malfoy zynisch. „Ich habe ihn Dinge tun sehen..." 

Er vollendete den Satz nicht.

„Es kommt nicht allein auf die Taten an, vermute ich", erklärte Remus vage. Er musste vorsichtig sein, wie viel er preisgab. Severus war unverzichtbar für den Orden.

„Wie lange kann man einen angriffswilligen Dementor mit einem gestaltlosen Patronus aufhalten, was schätzt du?" fragte Malfoy.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Wenn der Zauberer mächtig ist..."

„Ist er", unterbrach ihn Malfoy trocken.

„...dann mag es eine Weile gut gehen. Es hängt vermutlich auch von der Zahl der Dementoren ab und von der Attraktivität der Opfer." Remus warf den Kindern einen kurzen Blick zu. 

„Ich wünschte, du könntest den Zauber ausführen", sagte Malfoy in die Dunkelheit. „Kannst du nicht ein Tuch um deine Hand wickeln?"

„Die normalen Fasern blockieren die Magie. Es müsste schon aus magischem Stoff sein", erwiderte Remus. „Trollseide, Hexenflechte, oder etwas ähnliches."

„Oder etwas ähnliches", wiederholte Malfoy nachdenklich. „Trollseide stellt man aus dem Fell mongolischer Steppentrolle her."

„Leider fehlen uns ungefähr fünfzehn mongolische Steppentrolle", sagte Remus trocken.

Malfoy lachte leise. 

„Das stimmt. Versuchen wir also Veelaseide." 

Mit einem Schlenker des Stabes hatte er seine langen Haare auf Kinnhöhe abgetrennt. 

„Wie webt man die zusammen? Ich bin kein Hauself."

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Remus. „Aber vielleicht...weben...kann ich nicht, aber wir könnten es filzen. Ich kenne einen Zauber zum entfilzen, wenn man den arkan umkehrt ... lassen Sie mich rechnen."

Für einen Moment war Remus ganz in die arithmantische Aufgabe versunken, dann wusste er die Lösung. Er demonstrierte die Handbewegung und die Formel. 

„Sie lautet: _„Intexo."_

Malfoy richtete den Stab auf Haare. Er sprach die Formel, und sofort begannen die einzelnen Strähnen, untereinander her zu kriechen, um schließlich ein dichtes Gewirr von Strängen und Knoten zu bilden. 

Zögernd griff Remus nach dem Gewebe. Es fühlte sich weich, seidig und überraschend fest an. Er ergriff den Stab damit, sagte „_Accio_ Becher!" und der inzwischen wieder halb gefüllte Becher flog in seine Hand. 

„Merlin sei Dank", seufzte Malfoy. „Ich kann fast nicht glauben, dass wir soweit gekommen sind."

„Ja, es hat was von MacGyver", sagte Remus. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch die Nacht überleben und uns morgen hinaus sprengen."

Malfoy sah ihn fragend an. Vermutlich hatte er niemals einen Muggelfernseher gesehen, von amerikanischen Serien ganz zu schweigen. Da sie ohnehin nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, und um sich von dem erwarteten Dementorenangriff abzulenken, begann er Malfoy zu erklären, wer MacGyver war und weshalb ihre Situation ihn an diese Serie erinnerte.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_

* * *

_Ja, ja, ich hatte ja gesagt, dies wird eine trashige Fiction, und offensichtlich hatte Remus zu viel Zeit, um Muggelfernsehen zu schauen, irgendwann in den späten Achtzigern ;-)_

_Ich werde hier jede skurrile Idee umsetzen, die ich habe, gnadenlos, ohne Rücksicht auf Dramaturgie und literarischen Wert ;-)_

_Meine Beta sagt, sie könnten die Zeit auch für so vernünftige Dinge wie Reinigungszauber oder ‚Patroni beschwören üben' nutzen, anstatt sich über MacGyver zu unterhalten, aber hej. Ich LIEBE MacGyver! Außerdem ist Lucius nicht besonders gut in Haushaltszaubern, dafür hat er ja seine Hauselfen zuhause. Oder er lässt Narcissa nacktputzen, wer weiß._

_Au! (Das war Slytherene, die haut mich gerade virtuell.)_

_MacGyver gehört Paramount. Erfinder ist Lee David Zlotoff. Ich verneige mich, bis meine Nase die Knie berührt, ehrlich.  
_


	5. Remus: Expecto patronum!

**Kerkermond Evolution**

* * *

_Irgendwie scheine ich diesmal am Publikumsgeschmack vorbei zu schreiben, oder seid Ihr alle Skifahren? So wenige Reviews hatte ich ja noch nie. Aber ich will nicht Publikumsschelte betreiben, ich freue mich über jeden, der hier auch still genießt (ich stell mir einfach vor, Ihr wäret ganz viele…)._

_Danke an Glupit und Elementargeist für Eure Reviews zu Kapitel 4! _

_Irgendwie werden die Kapitel immer länger, ich weiß gar nicht, woran das wieder liegt, aber dieses hier muss Euch auch jetzt mindestens zwei Tage reichen. _

**_Nun also ‚Manege frei' für Remus ‚The Wolf' Lupin mit seinem sechs zahmen Dementoren!_**

* * *

**5. Remus: **_**Expecto patronum!**_

Die Stunden schienen dahin zu kriechen. Die beiden Männer schwiegen schon eine Weile, als sich plötzlich ein Schatten über den ohnehin dunklen Raum legte. Remus sah zu der defekten Wasserleistung hinauf, die sich jetzt mit einer dünnen Schicht Eis überzog.

„Sie kommen", sagte Malfoy leise.

Remus schloss die Finger eisern um das feine Gewebe aus Veelahaaren, das ihn vor der Silberader in dem Zauberstab schützte. Die Kinder, die bis eben friedlich geschlafen hatten, waren plötzlich wach und begannen zu weinen. Lucius setzte sich zu ihnen auf die Pritsche und redete beruhigend auf sie ein.

„Ich habe Angst!" piepste Johari.

„Was ist das?" fragte Dhakira weinerlich.

„Das sind Dementoren", hörte Remus den Slytherin antworten. „Sie machen Angst, das ist ihr stärkster Zauber. Aber euch kann nichts passieren, solange Remus und ich hier sind. Versucht, nicht so große Furcht zu haben. Am besten wehrt ihr euch, indem ihr ein Lied singt – ein fröhliches oder lustiges. Das mögen sie nicht."

Remus versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Er konnte die Dementoren weder hören noch sehen, doch er spürte ihr Nahen und er nahm ihre Witterung auf. Sämtliche Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als der faulige Gestank unter der Tür hindurch quoll. Eine glückliche Erinnerung, das war es, was er nun brauchte.

„Ich weiß gar kein Lied."  
Joharis Stimme, voller Angst.

„Was ist mit dem Katzentatzentanz?" fragte Lucius.

„Ja, den kennen wir", sagte Dhakira.  
Sie klang entsetzlich unsicher.

_Eine glückliche Erinnerung. Konzentriere dich, Remus._

„Das dachte ich mir."  
Malfoys Stimme, in der nicht ein Quäntchen Unsicherheit lag. Wieder begann der Zauberer zu singen.

„Kommt der Igel zu der Katze,  
bitte reich mir deine Tatze."

Seine Stimme klang tief, und im nächsten Moment sang er eine Oktave höher weiter, die Stimme der Katze imitierend.

„Mit dem Igel tanz ich nicht,  
ist mir viel zu stachelig."

Die Kinder hatten aufgehört zu weinen.

„Guck, die Katze tanzt allein, tanzt allein auf einem Bein,  
guck, die Katze tanzt allein, tanzt allein auf einem Bein!"

Malfoys Gesang klang so vergnügt, als sitze er im Garten seines Hauses auf einem Kindergeburtstag.

„Der Igel neigt sich vor, sagt der Katze was ins Ohr", flüsterte Johari.

Der Griff der Tür drückte sich nach unten. Im Raum wurde es jetzt eisig kalt und stockdunkel.

_Eine glückliche Erinnerung.  
Remus sitzt in Hogwarts am See und lässt die Füße vom kühlen Wasser umspülen. Es ist ein heißer Sommertag, und die Ferien stehen kurz bevor. Er ist sechzehn, und zum ersten Mal sitzt er hier weder allein noch mit seinen Freunden. James ist mit Lily hinter den Gewächshäusern verschwunden, Sirius und Peter schwimmen um die Wette. Sirius wird gewinnen, wie immer.  
Das Mädchen neben Remus jedoch hat keinen Blick für den sich spreizenden Blacksprößling übrig, den ganzen Nachmittag schon müht er sich vergeblich. Mary-Sue Brown hat nur Augen für Remus, mit dem sie stundenlang über arithmantische Grundlagen diskutiert oder überlegt, wie alte Runenrituale in moderne Stabzauber umgewandelt werden können. Seit gestern Abend sprechen sie nicht mehr nur über Schulfächer und Wissenschaft. Mary-Sue hat ihren braunen Lockenkopf an Remus' Schulter gelegt. Seit gestern Abend küssen sie sich auch, und Mary hat Remus gesagt, wie sehr sie ihn mag._

Die Tür öffnete sich quietschend. Eine langfingrige, verrottende Hand, nur sichtbar mit Remus' scharfen Nachtsichtaugen, glitt am Rand der Tür entlang. Der Dementor holte rasselnd Atem.

„_Expecto patronum!"_

Aus der Spitze des aufgerüsteten Kinderzauberstabes brach ein silbrig leuchtender Wolf hervor. Er war mager und zottig, hatte das Fell gesträubt und die Lefzen drohend zurückgezogen. Remus hörte ihn knurren, dann fiel ihm ein, dass Patroni stumm sind, wenn man sie gegen einen Dementor richtet. Er selbst musste geknurrt haben, tief und drohend.

„Und dann tanzen sie zu zweien,  
über Stock und über Stein,  
und dann tanzen sie zu zweien,  
und dann gehen alle heim."

Kindergesang. Jemand pfiff eine übermütige Melodie. Sie addierte sich zu Remus' Gedanken.

_Marys weiche Locken an seiner Wange. Ihre Lippen streifen die seinen, vorsichtig, zärtlich, und sie duftet nach Vanille und Erdbeer-Kaugummi._

Der Dementor wich zurück. Mit einem Klacken fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Der Patronus jagte durch die Klappe unten in den Holzbrettern. Die Temperatur im Raum stieg sofort spürbar an.

„Isser weg?" fragte Dhakira und versuchte, Remus in der Dunkelheit auszumachen.

„Fürs Erste", sagte Lucius leise. „Aber er wird wiederkommen. Merlin sei dank war es nur einer."

Remus bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ihm die Knie zittern. Er war nicht sicher, ob der Stab tun würde, was er sollte. Ob er sich gut genug an Mary-Sue würde erinnern können, hier drinnen. Ob das Silber in dem Stab, vor dem er sich fürchtet, wirklich durch die Veelahaare abgehalten würde. Doch bisher hatte es funktioniert. Merlin sei dank.

„Wir werden ein bisschen weiter singen, das hat prima geholfen", lobte Malfoy die Kinder. „Wer weiß, wie das Lied weitergeht? Babu?"

„Der Hase!" piepste Johari, bevor ihr kleiner Bruder etwas sagen konnte.

„Dann sing mal los", forderte Malfoy sie auf.

„Kam der Hase zu der Katze:  
Bitte, reich mir deine Tatze!  
Mit dem Hasen tanz ich nicht,  
ist mir viel zu zappelig."

Joharis Stimme klang wie ausgewechselt. In Gedanken hatte sie offenbar den feuchtkalten Kerker weit hinter sich gelassen.

Remus lehnte sich gegen die Wand und griff nach dem Zinnbecher. Er trank; es war eisig kalt, aber es tat gut.  
Sekunden später stießen seine Lippen auf eine solide Eisschicht. Die Tür öffnete sich, diesmal schneller, und eine riesige, schwarz gewandete Gestalt glitt rasch auf ihn zu.

_Mary, die sich gegen ihn lehnt. Die Luft duftet nach Heu, es ist bereits dunkel. Grillen zirpen. Eigentlich müssten sie längst in ihren Schlafsälen sein, sie in Ravenclaw, er in Gryffindor, doch heute Nacht wird Remus die Schulregeln brechen._

„_Expecto patronum!"_

Der Wolf war da, vor ihm. Doch er war unruhig. Diesmal waren es zwei, und er musste zwischen ihnen hin und herlaufen. Den einen von Remus abhalten, den anderen von den Kindern. Er hechelte, es war anstrengend.

„Guck, die Katze tanzt allein, tanzt allein auf einem Bein,  
Guck, die Katze tanzt allein, tanzt allein auf einem Bein!"

Da war etwas in dem Gesang der Kinder, dass den Wolf leichter atmen, schneller laufen ließ.

„Und dann tanzen sie zu zweien,  
über Stock und über Stein,  
und dann tanzen sie zu zweien,  
und dann gehen alle heim."

Es klang nach Lachen und ausgelassener Fröhlichkeit, nach unbeschwerten Stunden.

„_Magst du eigentlich Kinder, Remus?"_  
„_Klar. Kinder sind toll. Niemand kann sich so sehr auf den Augenblick einlassen wie sie."  
Mary-Sues blaue Augen leuchten. Remus kann sich nicht satt sehen an diesem Strahlen hinter den runden Brillengläsern, er kann nicht genug bekommen von der logischen Klarheit ihrer Gedankengänge und ihrer Begeisterungsfähigkeit._

Die Tür schloss sich wieder.  
Remus sah zu den Kindern hinüber. Sie waren völlig auf Malfoy konzentriert, der sie jetzt wieder lobte und fragte, welches Tier denn als nächstes zu der Katze gekommen sei. Remus verlor den Anschluss, irgendwo zwischen Hamster, Hofhund und Wildschwein, die alle zu der tanzwütigen Katze kamen.  
Er taute die Wasserleitung mit einem Zauber und füllte den Becher. Als dieser voll war, ging er zu den anderen.

„Habt ihr Durst?"

„Ja, vom Singen!" bestätigte Dhakira.

Sie teilten den Becher, und Remus holte ein zweites Mal Wasser, diesmal für Malfoy, der es geistesabwesend entgegen nahm und vorschlug, das Lied von dem Mädchen, das in der Kaffeekanne um die Welt fliegt, zu singen.  
Eine Minute später waren die Kinder wieder in einer Welt bunter Lieder versunken, und Remus fragte sich, ob der legendäre Rattenfänger von Hameln wohl ein Malfoy gewesen sein könnte.

In der nächsten halben Stunde bewegte sich der Todesser elegant zwischen Kindergeburtstag und fröhlicher Bootsfahrt, und als er schließlich inne hielt, waren die Kinder müde vom Singen. Babu schlief ein, Johari war auf Malfoys Schoß gekrabbelt, hatte die Augen geschlossen und summte. Dhakira versuchte zu enträtseln, warum Seehunde sich nie die Nase putzen müssen.  
Irgendwann hörte Johari auf, zu summen, und Dhakira lag ebenfalls still. Sachte bettete Malfoy die kleinere Schwester neben Babu und deckte die Kinder zu.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich sagen soll", bemerkte Remus mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Worüber?" fragte Malfoy kühl zurück.

„Sie haben eine Art mit Kindern, die ich nur selten gesehen habe. Es…entspricht nicht dem Bild, dass ich von einem Anhänger Voldemorts habe."

Malfoy zuckte bei der Nennung des Namens zusammen. „Nicht. Der Dunkle Lord bleibt besser ungenannt."

„Die Dinge nicht bei ihrem richtigen Namen zu nennen, vergrößert nur die irrationale Angst vor ihnen", zitierte Remus Dumbledores Worte.

„Namen sind nicht ohne Kraft und Magie. Dieser Name, hier unten ausgesprochen, wird nicht uns stärken, sondern die andere Seite", entgegnete Malfoy. „Akzeptiere diese Regeln, Werwolf, sonst…"

„Voldemort!" sagte Remus laut.

Malfoy gab einen zischenden Laut von sich, der beinahe gequält klang.

Remus warf Malfoy einen herausfordernden Blick zu.  
„Für jedes ‚Werwolf' werde ich Sie-wissen-schon-wen bei seinem Namen nennen. Und wir sind nicht per du."

Der Slytherin starrte ihn an.  
„Also schön, Lupin. Mit Erpressung kann ich umgehen, dieses Mittel ist mir selbst nicht fremd. Ich stelle fest, Sie haben sich schnell an die Regeln in diesem Haus angepasst." Es klang höhnisch.

Remus ging nicht auf die Provokation ein. „Sie wollen mich auf dem Boden sehen, Malfoy, und den Gefallen werde ich Ihnen nicht tun. So einfach ist das", erklärte er ruhig.

Malfoy schien sich für den Moment geschlagen zu geben und schwieg. Sie wussten beide, dass sie hier zusammen arbeiten mussten, wollten sie eine Chance haben, jemals lebend aus dieser Hölle heraus zu kommen.

Diesmal dauerte es länger, bis es im Raum wieder eisig kalt wurde. Doch nach etwa zwei Stunden schien die feuchte Luft im Raum zu kristallisieren.

„Merlin, das müssen mehrere sein!" rief Malfoy. Sekunden später begannen die Kinder laut vor Angst zu schreien.

Eine glückliche Erinnerung! disziplinierte sich Remus und versuchte, die Schreie aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Vor ihm bauten sich zwei düstere Gestalten auf, ihr fauliger Atem verpesstete die Zelle und hinter ihnen quollen noch mehr Seelensauger durch die Türe. Ein halbes Duzend – Remus hatte nie mit mehr als zweien zur gleichen Zeit zu tun gehabt.

_Eine glückliche Erinnerung:_  
_Die blaue Sommernacht erstreckt sich endlos und mit ihrer Kühle lindernd über das vom Tage noch erhitzte Land. Ihr Gewand ist mit Tausenden silbrig schimmernden Sternen besetzt, die sich im Wasser des Waldsees spiegeln. Mary-Sue presst sich an Remus, und die glitzernden Wassertropfen auf ihrer hellen Haut erregen ihn zusätzlich, dabei hat er sich schon kaum mehr im Griff.  
Er spürt die Rundungen ihrer kleinen festen Brüste an seiner Brust; sie ist fast so groß wie er. Die warme Zungenspitze, die sie ihm sanft in den Mund schiebt, erinnert in daran, was er am liebsten tun würde. Sie spürt seine Erregung an ihrer Körpermitte, Merlin, sie muss es spüren. Noch ein paar Milliliter Blut, noch ein Kuss, und sein Glied wird platzen. Plötzlich sind da ihre Hände und umfassen ihn, sie reibt, und Remus spürt die Welle, die er nicht aufhalten kann und schon gar nicht will. Er ist sechzehn, und er ist nicht aus Stein. Hinter seinen Augen explodiert der Sternenhimmel, Remus verströmt sich in die Enge und er klammert sich an Mary-Sue, die seinen Namen flüstert._

„_Expecto patronum!"_

Der Wolfspatronus strich an den Dementoren entlang, hielt sie auf Distanz, zuverlässig, ein zuversichtliches Leuchten ausstrahlend.

„Higgelty, Piggelty, Pop und Pu  
fahren über's Meer in einem Schuh."

Das Repertoire von Lucius Malfoy schien noch lange nicht ausgereizt, und auch Dhakiras Stimme fiel zögernd wieder mit ein. Doch dieses Mal blieb der Raum eisig kalt, die Dementoren drängten sich um den Patronus, der zu flackern begann. Es waren einfach zu viele. Remus versuchte, sich ein weiteres Mal zu konzentrieren.

_Eine glückliche Erinnerung:_  
_Wieder spannt sich das Sternenzelt über die Ländereien von Hogwarts, wieder spiegeln sich die Himmelstaler in den Fluten des Sees. Mary steht Remus gegenüber, ihre Hände fühlen sich warm und vertraut an. Doch irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Plötzlich entzieht sie sich seinem Griff, die Wassertropfen auf ihrem Gesicht sind viel zu salzig, ihre Stimme viel zu schrill, und diese Worte…_

„Nein!" keuchte Remus. „Das macht ihr nicht mit mir!"

Sein Wolf war erloschen, Dunkelheit gähnte zwischen ihm und den Dementoren, die jetzt wie auf Kommando rasselnd Atem holten.

„_Expecto patronum…"_

Nur Nebel quoll aus Remus' Stab, diffus und transparent. Er konnte die Dementoren dahinter sogar noch erkennen!

„_Ich weiß jetzt, was du bist, Remus! Meine Mutter hat es gehört, bei ‚Flourish and Blotts'. ‚Die armen Lupins', hat dort ein Mann gesagt. ‚Der jüngere Sohn ein Squib und der ältere ein Werwolf.' Nun, der Squib scheidet ja wohl aus, ich habe dich oft genug zaubern sehen, Remus Lupin!"  
Remus spürt, wie sich seine Eingeweide zusammen ziehen. Er hat es ihr sagen wollen, aber sie reagiert genau so, wie er befürchtet hat. Und er hatte entsetzliche Angst vor diesem Augenblick, der nun über ihn herfällt wie ein mordlüsterner Drache und ihn zu verschlingen droht._  
„_Mary-Sue, so hör doch", presst Remus mühsam hervor. „Es ist wahr, und ich wollte es dir sagen, aber ich wusste nicht, wie."_  
„_Und wann wolltest du damit heraus rücken, Remus Lupin? In unserer Hochzeitsnacht?"  
Sie schreit, ihre Stimme ist schrill, und in ihrem Gesicht ist ein Ausdruck, den er dort noch nie gesehen hat: Ablehnung, Wut, gepaart mit…Angst._

_Angst, die sich jetzt um Remus zusammenzieht wie ein viel zu dickes Seil, wie eine bösartige Anakonda.  
Angst.  
_

„_Du bist eine Bestie, kein Mensch!"_

_Angst, und eisige Kälte. _

Angst, eisige Kälte. Ungebremst hielten zwei der Demetoren auf Remus zu. Seine Knie gaben nach, er wollte schreien, aber sein Mund war trocken wie Staub.  
Einer der Dementoren musste ihn umrundet haben, er zerrte ihn erst nach hinten, dann wurde Remus der Stab aus den Fingern gewunden.

„_Expecto patronum!!"_

Malfoys Schrei riss Remus aus seiner Erstarrung. Die ganze Zelle war mit einem silbrigen Nebel gefüllt, der ein beinahe taghelles Licht abstrahlte. Die Kälte floh einer Hitze, die an den afrikanischen Schirokko, einen heißen Wüstenwind, erinnerte. Die Dementoren hatten sich davon gemacht. Der ganze Raum flirrte vor arkaner Energie.  
Vor dem vergitterten Fenster hatten die Sterne ihre Farbe und ihren Glanz wieder gewonnen.

Im Zentrum des Nebels stand Lucius Malfoy, den Stab hoch erhoben, mit dem er nun den Nebel aus der Tür und den Gang hinunter in Richtung der Seelensauger dirigierte.

„Remus!" Dhakiras Ruf klang dringend.

Mechanisch setzte sich Remus in Bewegung. Seine filzige Robe klebte ihm am schweißnassen Körper und seine Beine zitterten vor Anstrengung. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung fuhr er ihr durchs Haar.

„Ich bin hier."

„Da waren ganz viele", flüsterte sie. „Plötzlich ging die Tür weit auf, und alles war voll. Es hat so _gerochen_, und ich war ganz traurig."

„Geht es dir besser?" fragte Remus besorgt.

„Ja. Aber ich habe Angst. Lucius soll mit uns spielen", verlangte sie.

„Lucius muss eine Runde Dementoren verscheuchen", flüsterte Remus leise. Er zog die Decke ein Stück weg, unter der er Babu und Johari schluchzen hören konnte. Sanft zog er die beiden kleinen Kinder auf den Schoß und wiegte sie, bis die Erschöpfung sie schließlich einschlafen ließ.  
Dhakira jedoch war so überdreht, dass er sie nicht zum einschlafen überreden konnte. Wenn Remus ehrlich war, so war er eigentlich froh, dass sie ihn mit ihren Fragen und kleinen Geschichten wach hielt. Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte.

Das Leuchten, das vom Gang aus hereindrang, sagte ihn, dass Malfoy die Situation offenbar immer noch im Griff hatte. Remus hatte keine Ahnung, wie der Slytherin das schaffte. Er konnte nur beten, dass keiner der Dementoren die schimmernde Barriere durchbrach. Ohne Stab waren Remus und die Kinder schutzlos.

Erst, als der Morgen dämmerte, erschien Malfoy wieder in der Tür. Er war bleich und unter seinen Augen lagen dunkle Schatten.

„Sie haben sich zurückgezogen. Tageslicht mögen sie nicht besonders. Für ein paar Stunden sollten wir sicher sein."

Er stürzte einen Becher Wasser herunter, dann ließ er sich an der Wand hinab auf den Boden gleiten. Er warf Remus den Zauberstab zu.

„Können Sie Wache halten, Lupin? Ich _muss_ ein paar Stunden schlafen."

Malfoy zog sich die verlauste Decke über die Schultern, die am Fußende der Pritsche lag. Sein Umhang war noch über die Kinder gebreitet. Er schloss die Augen, und Sekunden später sagte Remus das regelmäßige, ruhige Heben und Senken von Malfoys Brust, dass der blonde Zauberer schlief.

Remus blieb allein mit dem beschämenden Gedanken, versagt zu haben. Ohne Malfoy wären sie jetzt alle stammelnde, seelenlose Wracks, mehr tot als lebendig. Niemals hätte er geglaubt, dass ein gestaltloser Patronus so mächtig sein könnte. Kein Wunder, dass Voldemort dem Slytherin als seine rechte Hand gewählt hatte.  
Lucius Malfoys Gesicht war entspannt, aber die Strapazen der Nacht hatten sich in seine Züge gegraben. Dieser Patronusnebel schien ihn ernstlich Substanz gekostet zu haben. Remus hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass Malfoy mehr als Stabmagie bemüht hatte, um der Bedrohung Herr zu werden.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_

* * *

_Katzentatzentanz und Co.: Die Lieder, die Malfoy hier mit den Shacklebolt-Kindern singt, gibt es auch für Muggel. Genauer gesagt, ein Muggel hat sie sich ausgedacht. Ihr findet sie auf der CD „Anne Kaffeekanne" von Frederik Vahle. Ganz sicher mit das Beste, das man mit kleinen Kindern singen und spielen kann. _


	6. Lucius: A servant's tale

**Kerkermond Evolution**

* * *

_Willkommen, bienvenues, welcome! __Es geht weiter, und ich empfehle empfindsamen Geschöpfen schon mal ein Päckchen Papiertaschentüchlein (ein's reicht) und ein Stückchen Schokolade bereit zu legen. Anspielungen im Kapiteltitel auf andere Kapiteltitel sind durchaus beabsichtigt. _

_Danke, Ihr Lieben, die Ihr mir ein Review dagelassen habt: Glupit, Cara und Elementargeist  
_

* * *

**6. Lucius: A servants tale**

Es war bereits Mittag, als Lucius aus seinem beinahe komatösen Schlaf erwachte. Wie er prophezeit hatte, waren die Dementoren nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Draußen schien eine fahle Wintersonne und malte helle Quadrate auf den Steinboden.

Remus war so müde, dass er sich durch Arbeit ablenken musste, um nicht im Stehen einzuschlafen. Er hatte die Kinder und sich selbst mit Reinigungszaubern versehen, die Zelle sowie sein ehemaligen Gefängnis nebenan so gut wie möglich gesäubert, die Kleider mit Reparaturzaubern versehen und aus der Küche noch ein paar Nahrungsmittel beschworen. Gemeinsam mit den Kindern, die die grausige Nacht erstaunlich gut weg gesteckt hatten, hatte er überlegt, welche essbaren Dinge wohl in der Küche vorhanden sein könnten. Ein Volltreffer waren die Kartoffeln gewesen. die nun in einem Haufen Asche auf dem Gang vor sich hinschmorten. Es würde Ketchup dazu geben, und es erschien Remus beinahe, als wäre es die Aussicht auf ein Festmahl, und nicht der pure Hunger, der ihm den Mund wässrig machte.

Mit Mörtel hatten die Kinder auf den Boden des Gangs direkt vor der Tür ein neues Hüpffeld mit sieben Kästchen gemalt. Das alte, fünfzehn Meter den Gang hinunter, war zu weit entfernt, hatte Remus entschieden. Man konnte nie wissen, die Dementoren befanden sich vermutlich ganz in der Nähe. Auch wenn sie Tageslicht verabscheuten, so setzte es sie dennoch nicht außer Gefecht.

„Lucius!"

Die Kinder begrüßten den Slytherin mit Begeisterung, als er in der Tür auftauchte. Remus entging nicht, wie schlecht der andere Zauberer aussah. Dennoch machte er gute Miene zum bösen Spiel, auch wenn er sich mit Hinweis auf sein verletztes Bein weigerte, am Kästchenhüpfen teilzunehmen.

„Haben wir eine Toilette?" erkundigte er sich.

„Wir haben einen Holzeimer, in dem zweiten Zimmer, Dhakira und ich können schon allein!" informierte ihn Johari.

„Und hinterher den ‚Ratzeputz' nich' vergessen!" krähte Babu.

„Ich sehe, unser Organisationsgrad steigt", stellte Malfoy trocken fest und ließ sich von Remus den Stab aushändigen.

Als er ein paar Minuten später zurückkehrte, sah er schon weit weniger derangiert aus. Die Maßnahme, mit Reinigungs- und Reparaturzaubern sich und seiner Kleidung zu Leibe zu rücken, hatte er offenbar übernommen.

„Soll ich mal nach Ihrem Bein sehen?", bot Remus an.

„Sind Ihre Heilzauber besser als Ihr Patronus?", gab Malfoy kühl zurück, ließ Remus stehen und verschwand in der Zelle.

Remus ging ihm nach.

„Ich weiß, dass ich letzte Nacht versagt habe. Es wird nicht besser, wenn Sie mir Vorwürfe machen."

Malfoy sah ihn erstaunt an. Dann sagte er zu Remus' grenzenloser Verwunderung: „Das war gar nicht mal schlecht gestern Nacht, Werwolf. Du hast sie über Stunden in Schach gehalten. Auch ich hätte nicht die ganze Nacht durchgehalten, und ich musste tief in die Trickkiste greifen. Tiefer, als ich es mir leisten kann."

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass es letzte Nacht mehr als Stabmagie war", sagte Remus zögernd. „Heute Morgen lag überall Sand auf dem Boden. Das war ein Veelazauber."

Malfoy nickte. „Diese Magie ist bedauerlicherweise sehr endlich. Heute werden Sie allein zurecht kommen müssen, jedenfalls die meiste Zeit."

Er zog das Hosenbein der dunklen Hose, die er unter der Robe trug, nach oben. Ein tiefer, rot geränderter Riss zog sich über seine Wade, in dem sich bereits gelblicher Eiter am Wundrand gebildet hatte.

„Holla, das sieht aber verflixt übel aus", stellte Remus fest und kniete sich hin, um die Verletzung besser untersuchen zu können. „War das ein ‚Sectrum sempra'?"

„Nein, das waren die verdreckten Sporen an Crabbes Stiefeln. Dieser Kretin! Als wären wir im Wilden Westen, unglaublich", fluchte Malfoy. „Leider kann man Heilzauber nicht bei sich selbst anwenden, sonst wäre das hier längst nur noch eine schmale Narbe."

„Ich mach das", sagte Remus. Er zielte mit dem Stab, den er sorgfältig mit dem Vlies aus Malfoys Haaren umwickelt hielt, auf die Wunde.

„Wird ein bisschen brennen. _Peroxido_!"

Malfoy biss die Zähne aufeinander, als der Wundreinigungszauber zu wirken begann. Weißer Schaum quoll aus der Wunde, es roch nach Desinfektionsmittel und Wasserstoffsuperoxid.

„_Evanesca." _

Auf Remus' Wink mit dem Stab hin verschwand der Schaum. Er besah sich die Wunde. Besser. Viel besser. Er hob erneut den Stab.

„_Sanitas!"_

Die offenen Muskelstränge legten sich aneinander, die Wundränder schoben sich aufeinander zu, und er konnte zusehen, wie sich neues Gewebe und schließlich eine feine rosa Hautschicht über dem Riss bildete.

Kritisch beäugte Malfoy Remus' Werk. Er erhob sich und ging ein paar Schritte. Remus entging nicht, dass er jetzt das Bein kaum noch nachzog.

Malfoy kommentierte die Heilung nicht, aber er setzte sich wieder auf die Pritsche.

„Ich habe ein paar gebrochene Rippen. Kriegen Sie das auch hin?"

Remus nickte.

Malfoy entkleidete seinen Oberkörper, und Remus war erstaunt, dass der Slytherin sich überhaupt in den letzten Tagen bewegt hatte. Seine Haut war übersät von blauen und schwarzen Blutergüssen, die so tief in die Muskulatur zogen, dass sie zum Teil erst nach zweimaligem Ansetzen des Heilzaubers langsam eine Verfärbung ins grünlila Farbspektrum aufwiesen.

„Was immer Sie getan haben, Malfoy, es hat ihre Freunde richtig sauer gemacht", sagte Remus.

Der Slytherin schwieg.

„Was ist mit Ihrer gebrochenen Nase?", fragte Remus. „Wenn wir die nicht richten, bleibt sie so."

Malfoy lachte leise. „Du glaubst tatsächlich, dass wir hier wieder lebend rauskommen, Werwolf."

„Voldemort", sagte Remus kühl. „Wir hatten eine Vereinbarung, Malfoy."

Wie schon zuvor zuckte der andere Zauberer bei der Nennung von Voldemorts Namen sichtlich zusammen.

„Lassen Sie das, Lupin!", zischte er. „Ich werde mich bemühen, Ihren Namen zu behalten."

„Ich will, dass Sie ihn _benutzen_", erwiderte Remus hart. „Also, was ist mit Ihrem Nasenbeinbruch?"

Malfoy knurrte etwas Unverständliches, und Remus interpretierte es als Zustimmung. Er streckte die Hand aus, um die Nase vorsichtig zu untersuchen, doch Malfoy zuckte blitzschnell zurück.

„Fass mich nicht an, Wer…Lupin!"

Remus starrte ihn an. Gut, sie waren also wieder dort, wo sie gestern Morgen gestartet waren. Wie hatte er auch annehmen können, dass eine Nacht gemeinsam überwundener Gefahr das ändern würde, was jemand wie Malfoy wirklich über ihn dachte. Er hielt ihn für eine Art Tier, eine minderwertige Kreatur, von der er sich nicht einmal berühren lassen wollte.

Remus drehte sich um und ließ den Kerker hinter sich. Die Kinder, deren Lachen und Hüpfen ihm all die Zeit gesagt hatte, dass ihnen keine Gefahr drohte, sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Wann gibt es die Kartoffeln, Remus?"

Tatsächlich konnte man die goldgelben Erdäpfel bereits riechen.

„Jetzt gleich", sagte er und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Dhakira, würdest du Lucius bescheid sagen?"

Hüpfend verschwand sie in der Zelle.

Sie aßen gemeinsam, und das Plappern der Kinder überdeckte das Schweigen der Männer. Lucius half Babu, das gelbe Fruchtfleisch aus der aschebehafteten Schale zu kratzen. Er hatte Löffel und Gabeln aus der Küche beschworen. Remus war froh, dass Voldemort offenbar sparsam genug war, Edelstahlbesteck anstatt alten Silbers für seine Mannschaften zu organisieren. Vermutlich war dies mit Rücksicht auf Greyback und dessen Rudel geschehen.

Nach dem Essen reichte Remus Malfoy den Zauberstab und zog sich in seine alte Zelle zurück, um ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Er war völlig erledigt, und er wusste, was er in der kommenden Nacht vor sich hatte.

„Wann kommt Papa?" hörte er Dhakira fragen.

„Euer Vater hat vermutlich ein paar Probleme mit den Dienern des Dunklen Lords", sagte Malfoy vage. „Es wäre möglich, dass er es heute nicht hierher schafft."

Johari begann zu weinen.

„Papa soll aber kommen", jammerte sie, von Schluchzern unterbrochen.

„Na, wer wird denn weinen?" beruhigte Malfoy das Mädchen. „Ich bin sicher, dass alles gut wird. Außerdem bekommt man vom Weinen Falten, und das willst du nicht im zarten Alter von sechs Jahren, hm?"

„Wollen wir hüpfen?" fragte Dhakira ihre Schwester, offenbar um sie abzulenken, und vielleicht auch um selbst nicht darüber traurig sein zu müssen, dass ihr Vater heute nicht kam.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten alle eine Mittagspause einlegen", mahnte Malfoy. „Schaut mal, eurem Bruder fallen schon die Augen zu, und ich bin auch sehr müde."

Remus hörte, sie die vier sich in der Zelle nebenan zu schaffen machten und die Pritsche ächzte.

„Duuhuu, Lucius?" klang Joharis Stimme zu ihm herüber.

„Hm?"

„Warum bist du nicht mehr mit Du-weißt-schon-wem befreundet?"

Stille.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich mit dem Dunklen Lord befreundet gewesen sein könnte?" fragte Malfoy perplex.

„Du hast den Totenkopf auf dem Arm", erklärte die Kleine. „Papa sagt, Leute die das haben, sind die Freunde von Du-weißt-schon-wem."

„Du-weißt-schon-wer hat keine Freunde", erwiderte Malfoy nach einer Weile.

„Keine Freunde?"  
Man konnte die Verblüffung in Joharis Stimme hören, und sogar Mitleid, als sie jetzt sagte: „Der Arme. Vielleicht ist er deshalb so böse, weil keiner mit ihm befreundet sein möchte?"

„Darüber habe ich noch nicht nachgedacht", antwortete Malfoy schließlich zögernd. „Aber ich glaube, er will keine Freunde. Du kannst nicht mit ihm befreundet sein, Hari. Man kann sein Diener sein, aber nicht sein Freund. Er ist…vielleicht schon zu lange zu böse."

Merlin, dachte Remus, das wäre der Augenblick, an dem Dumbledore versuchen würde, Malfoy für die Sache des Phönixordens zu gewinnen. Dieser Lucius Malfoy, der sich völlig auf die Gedankenwelt der Kinder einließ, schien nicht derselbe Mann zu sein, die Harry im Ministerium bedroht hatte, der Crouch einen Imperius aufgehalst hatte, um dessen Sohn in die Lage zu versetzen, Harry zu töten. Nicht derselbe, der Riddles verhextes Tagebuch in Ginny Weasleys Kessel geworfen hatte, um Voldemort zurück zu holen.

„Warst du denn sein Diener?" fragte Dhakira neugierig.

Malfoy musste wohl genickt haben, denn sie fragte jetzt weiter: „Und warum nicht mehr?"

„Das ist eine Erwachsenensache", sagte Malfoy ausweichend.

„Dann erklär sie für Kinder. Das macht Mama auch immer."

Eines musste man Shacklebolts Töchtern lassen – sie waren nicht auf den Mund gefallen, und sie ließen nicht locker.

Nach einer Weile begann Malfoy tatsächlich zu erzählen:

„Ich habe…hatte eine Frau. Sie hieß Cissy. Sie war sehr schön."

„Meine Mama ist am Allerschönsten, sagt Papa", erklärte Johari.

„Ja, aber er sagt auch, dass unsere Kindergärtnerin Miss Robinson _fast_ am allerschönsten ist, nach Mama", fügte Dhakira wichtig hinzu.

Lucius lachte. „Ich bin sicher, dass eure Mama sehr hübsch ist und Miss Robinson auch. Meine Frau, Cissy, hatte auch ein gutes Herz, und das machte sie zu etwas Besonderem."

In der Schar der Todesser war das ganz sicher etwas Besonderes, dachte Remus. Er war sich zwar sicher, dass Narcissa Malfoys ‚gutes Herz' sich nicht auf ihren Umgang mit Hauselfen erstreckte. Doch er hatte sich schon in Malfoy sehr getäuscht, was dessen Fähigkeit, mit Kindern umzugehen, anging. Vielleicht pflegte Narcissa Malfoy denselben liebevollen Tonfall innerhalb ihrer Familie.

„Eines Tages hat Cissy etwas getan, das dem Dunklen Lord nicht gefiel. Ich kann euch nicht sagen, was, aber es war nichts … Böses. Du-weißt-schon-wer allerdings ist sehr, sehr wütend geworden. Er…" Malfoy holte hörbar Atem. „Er hat Cissy getötet."

Für einen Augenblick hielt Remus den Atem an. Das also war der Grund für Malfoys Zerwürfnis mit Voldemort. Hatte Lucius offen Widerstand geleistet?

Die Kinder schwiegen erschrocken.

Schließlich fand Johari zuerst ihre Sprache wieder. „Du musst sehr traurig sein. Als meine Katze gestorben ist, war ich auch ganz traurig. Soll ich dich drücken?"

„Hari! Das ist viel schlimmer, wenn eine Frau stirbt!" sagte Dhakira entrüstet. „Ich hasse Du-weißt-schon-wen!"

„Da sind wir schon zwei", sagte Malfoy trocken.

„Willst du Du-weißt-schon-wen jetzt auch töten?" fragte Dhakira.

Malfoy stieß ein kehliges, abgehacktes Lachen aus.

„Kleine Kira, du musst noch viel lernen. Man kann den Dunklen Lord nicht so einfach töten. Ich zumindest besitze nicht die Macht dazu. Er ist ein sehr, sehr gefährlicher Zauberer."

„Mein Papa sagt, dass Professor Dumbledore ihn töten könnte", erwiderte das Mädchen ernsthaft.

„Oder Harry Potter!" krähte Babu. „Harry Potter ist der allerstärkste Zauberer!"

Malfoy holte hörbar tief Luft. „Dumbledore ist früher einmal ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer gewesen. Wenn er vor zehn Jahren gegen den Dunklen Lord gekämpft hätte…aber er hat es nicht getan. Das ist auch wirklich kein Gesprächsstoff für euch Kinder. Erzählt mir lieber, was ihr in den letzten Ferien mit euren Eltern unternommen habt."

Emsig begann Johari, von dem Ponyhof in Irland zu erzählen, auf dem sie im letzten Sommer zwei Wochen verbracht hatten. „Nur mit Mama, Papa musste arbeiten. Immer arbeitet er ganz viel", schmollte sie.

Dhakira gähnte vernehmlich.

„Ich denke, ihr müsst jetzt wirklich schlafen", hörte Remus Malfoys Stimme ruhig sagen.

„Passt du auf uns auf?" fragte Dhakira. „Remus schläft ja, und falls die Dementoren wieder kommen…"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, großes Mädchen. Ich werde Acht geben, dass euch nichts passiert."

Remus konnte die Kinder mit den Decken rascheln hören. Es wurde still – aber nicht für lange.

„Lucius?" flüsterte Johari, und Remus spitzte die Ohren.

„Hm?"

„Glaubst du, dass Harry Potter irgendwann Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegt?"

„Ich kenne Harry Potter kaum", erwiderte Malfoy ausweichend. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

„Ich hoffe es", sagte die Kleine leise.

Im Nebenraum wurde es still. Remus fragte sich für einen Moment, ob er es wirklich wagen sollte, seinem Bedürfnis nach Schlaf nachzugeben. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Malfoy wirklich in der Verfassung war, zu wachen. Andererseits – dem Slytherin konnte nicht daran gelegen sein, sie alle einem unkalkulierbaren Risiko auszusetzen, und er musste davon ausgehen, dass Remus längst fest schlief.  
Remus entschied, dass er die wenigen Stunden Schlaf bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit zu dringend brauchte, um sich Malfoys Kopf zu zerbrechen. Trotz seiner Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung hingen ihm dessen Worte jedoch noch lange nach.

* * *

**_Fortsetzung folgt_**


	7. Remus: Eine schreckliche Entdeckung

7

**Kerkermond**

_Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews an Jenn T., Glupit, und die liebe Elementargeist._

_Malfoy zeigt ein weiteres Element seiner pädagogischen Skills und Remus beschäftigt sich effektiv mit seiner Vergangenheit. Und dann wollte ich schon immer mal etwas schreiben, in dem die Rollen völlig verdreht sind. Remus ist doch der Pazifist, und Malfoy der skrupellose – oder doch nicht?_

* * *

**7. Remus: Eine schreckliche Entdeckung**

Remus hatte das Gefühl, eben erst eingeschlafen zu sein, als jemand ihn am Arm schüttelte.

„Remus!" flüsterte Dhakira nah an seinem Ohr und piekste ihn mit dem Finger in die Seite.

Er schlug die Augen auf und setzte sich. Draußen verschwand die Sonne in einem Wirbel aus Pink und seltsam kaltem Orange am Horizont.

„Kira, alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja", wisperte sie. „Lucius sagt, du musst kommen. Es wird dunkel." Sie wies zum vergitterten Fenster.

Remus streckte sich und kam etwas mühselig und steif auf die Füße. Merlin, er wurde nicht jünger. Im Nebenraum traf er Lucius und die kleineren Kinder dabei an, wie sie mit Fingerfarben die Wände bemalten. Während Remus sich noch fragte, woher Malfoy die Farben besorgt haben mochte, wurde sein Blick von den Motiven gefesselt, die die Kerkermauern zierten. Babu hatte eine dicke, gelbe Sonne gemalt, deren Strahlen bis an den Boden reichten. Johari zeichnete mit großer Sorgfalt ein vierbeiniges Tier, dass mit einiger Mühe als Einhorn zu erkennen war. Die dunkelhäutige Familie am linken Bildrand mussten die Shacklebolts sein und war vermutlich Dhakiras Werk. Doch auch Malfoy war nicht untätig geblieben. Zwischen einigen magischen Pflanzen versteckt hatte er jede erdenkliche Schutzrune untergebracht, die Remus kannte – und einige, die ihm bis dahin fremd waren.

„Wie findest du unser Bild, Remus?" fragte Dhakira nicht ohne Stolz.

„Ich bin ehrlich beeindruckt", sagte er. „Wo habt ihr die Farben her?"

„Ein bisschen Verwandlungskunst", erklärte Malfoy. „Mörtel- und Gipspulver lagerten im Keller. Merlin weiß, wozu das gedacht war."

„Was bewirkt das Bild, abgesehen davon, dass ihr Kinder sehr schön gemalt habt?" erkundigte sich Remus.

„Wenn es optimal funktioniert, sollten die Farben und die glücklichen Erinnerungen der Kinder zusammen mit den Runen die Dementoren außerhalb dieser Zelle halten. Zumindest jedoch hoffe ich, dass es ihr Eindringen hemmt."

„Ein gemalter Patronus?" staunte Remus.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er derart wirksam sein wird", meinte Malfoy mit leichtem Kopfschütteln. „Wir sind heute Nacht auf Ihren Wolf angewiesen, Lupin. Ich kann bedauerlicherweise nicht mehr als ein paar dünne Nebel zu unserem Schutz beisteuern."

Remus nickte und atmete tief durch. „Hoffentlich hält Ihr Kunstwerk, was es verspricht, Malfoy."

Der Slytherin lachte leise. „Es ist ein Prototyp."

„Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?" Remus wartete Malfoys Antwort gar nicht ab. „Wie steuern die Anhänger von Sie-wissen-schon-wem die Dementoren? Davon ausgehend, dass sie alle keine gestaltlichen Patroni beschwören können, sollte die Arbeit mit diesen Kreaturen doch ein ziemlich risikoreiches Unterfangen sein."

„Der dunkle Lord bedient sich hierzu einiger Leute, die nicht in seinen inneren Zirkel zählen. Zum Teil sind sie erpressbar, zum Teil wird ein ‚Imperius' verwendet. Außerdem beugen sich die Dementoren direkt seinem Willen."

Malfoy setze sich neben Babu und reinigte mit einem Schlenker des Stabes dessen Finger von der gelblichen Farbkruste, bevor der Junge sie ein weiteres Mal in den Mund stecken konnte.

„Du isst besser nichts von der Farbe. Ich will sehen, dass ich zum Abendessen noch etwas organisiere", versprach er dem Kleinen. „Und danach gibt es Zahnputzzauber, letzte Nacht habt ihr mich davon abgelenkt. Ich hoffe, ihr habt heute Morgen wenigstens daran gedacht?"

Im nächsten Augenblick jedoch hielten sie alle den Atem an. Von einem Wimpernschlag zum nächsten war es bitterkalt geworden im Raum. Malfoy drückte Remus den Zauberstab in die Hand. Die Kinder schrieen und weinten diesmal nicht, aber sie drängten sich ängstlich an Lucius, der ihnen leise Trostworte zumurmelte.

Knarrend und quälend langsam öffnete sich die Tür. Remus konzentrierte sich bereits auf eine glückliche Erinnerung, bevor er die Dementoren sah – er konnte sie jedoch schon wittern.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Es ist der Morgen nach dem Vollmond, und Remus erwacht auf der Krankenstation._

„_Wie geht es Ihnen, Mr. Lupin?" fragt eine noch junge Madam Pomfrey und beugt sich über ihn, um ihren Zauberstab mit einem Diagnosezauber über seinen Körper gleiten zu lassen. „Nun, ich denke, Sie können Besuch empfangen", sagt sie schließlich und steckt den Stab in ihre weiße Schürze._

_Nur eine halbe Minute später stürmen sie herein: James, die Brille schief, Sirius, das Haar zerzaust vom Wind, und hintenan Peter, der wild seinen rotgoldenen Schal schwenkt._

„_Wir haben es geschafft! Moony, wir haben es ihnen gezeigt! Der Quiddichpokal gehört Gryffindor, " quiekt Peter._

„_Slytherin hat 190 zu 125 die Hosen voll gekriegt", lacht Sirius._

„_Du konntest dir keinen blöderen Tag aussuchen, um krank zu sein, hm?", fragt James und grinst._

„_Der Vollmond lässt sich so schlecht verschieben", sagt Remus. „Aber ich gratuliere euch!"_

_Und obwohl er das Spiel des Jahres verpasst hat, ist er glücklich. Seine drei Freunde wissen erst seit zwei Monaten, was er ist, und es scheint, als hielten sie unverbrüchlich zu ihm. _

„_Wir wollen dich abholen", sagt James. _

„_Ich weiß nicht, ob Madam Pomfrey mich schon gehen lässt", sagt Remus unsicher._

„_Das haben wir bereits geregelt", lacht Sirius. „Sie wird die nächsten Stunden damit beschäftigt sein, Snivellus zu betreuen. Der Arme leidet an einem doppelten Schneckenkotzfluch – sie kommen vorne und hinten heraus!"_

„_Ist das nicht ein bisschen unfair?", fragt Remus. „Außerdem, wenn er euch verpetzt?"_

„_Ach, papperlapapp", sagt James. „Jetzt komm schon, Moony. Keine Fete ohne uns alle vier. Hopp, aus den Federn!"_

_Es wird eine rauschende Feier, die beste, an die Remus sich erinnern kann. Gryffindor hat den Quiddichpokal und Remus Lupin, der Werwolf, hat endlich richtige Freunde!_

_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

„_Expecto patronum_!"

Der zottige Wolf schoss aus der Stabspitze hervor. Der Dementor, der bis eben auf der Türschwelle seltsam abwartend verharrt hatte, wich rasch zurück.

„Bleib an der Tür", dirigierte Remus seinen Patronus, und tatsächlich hielt der silbrig glänzende Wolf inne und bewachte die Tür.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, oder vielleicht flossen die Minuten auch nur träge wie Blei vorüber. Die Situation blieb unverändert. Dem Gestank nach mussten mehrere Dementoren auf dem Gang sein, aber es war immer nur eine der finsteren Kreaturen, die sich im Eingang zu dem Kerker blicken ließ.

„Können wir etwas singen?" fragte eine Kinderstimme.

Remus glaubte, dass es Johari war, doch er war zu fokussiert auf den Dementor. Diesmal fiel es ihm leichter, die Konzentration aufrecht zu halten. Auch hatte er es stets nur mit einem einzigen der Seelensauger zu tun.

Er registrierte, dass Lucius sich um die Kinder kümmerte, mit ihnen sang, ihnen eine Geschichte über einen – Remus konnte es kaum glauben – Phönix erzählte, und sie schließlich, den Dementoren vor der Tür zum Trotz, irgendwann einschliefen.

_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Remus erinnert sich an vieles aus seiner Schulzeit: Quiddich- und Hauspokalfeiern, einen fulminanten Halloweenball an der Seite von Rolanda Hooch, die nicht nur Besen trefflich zu reiten weiß, einen wirklich gelungenen Auftritt in der Prüfung für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, und immer wieder an Abende vor dem Vollmond, in denen seine Freunde, anfangs so lange, bis Pomfrey ihn abholt, später als Animagi die ganze Nacht über, an seiner Seite sind. Die Freundschaft zu Sirius, James und Peter, später auch zu Lily, ist ein glitzernder roter Faden, der sich zuverlässig durch die Jahre in Hogwarts zieht. Zuverlässig, und stark genug, ihn glücklich zu machen._

_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

„_Expecto patronum!"_ Immer wieder.

„Sie können aufhören. Sie sind alle weg."

Malfoys Stimme dicht hinter ihm.

Wie in Trance ließ Remus den Zauberstab sinken. Seine Knöchel waren weiß vor Anstrengung, so sehr hatte er sie um das Veelavlies und den dünnen Holzstab gekrallt.

„Es ist noch dunkel", stellte Remus erstaunt fest.

„Sie scheinen aufgegeben zu haben", erwiderte Malfoy ruhig. „Sie wissen, dass es keinen Sinn hat, sich heute Nacht um etwas zu bemühen, das sie morgen sehr einfach bekommen werden."

„Was? Wovon sprechen Sie?" Remus war irritiert. „Es wird morgen nicht einfacher für sie sein als heute. Es war kein Problem, sie in Schach zu halten."

Remus warf einen Blick zur Pritsche, auf der die Kinder friedlich schliefen. Sie schienen nicht einmal schlecht zu träumen. Malfoy indes sah aus, als stehe er unter enormem Druck und habe tagelang nicht wirklich geschlafen – was vermutlich auch zutraf.

„Ihr Runenbild sollten Sie zum Patent anmelden, Malfoy. Die Dementoren draußen zu halten war nicht schwerer, als eines Irrwichts Herr zu werden", lobte Remus.

Als er die Miene des anderen sah, der jetzt ans Fenster trat, begann Remus allerdings, sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Malfoy, was ist los?"

„Ich schlage vor, Sie werfen einmal einen Blick zum Himmel", presste der Slytherin mit gedämpfter Stimme hervor.

Remus trat nun ebenfalls ans Fenster. Was er dort sah, verschlug ihm allerdings den Atem. Der Mond stand noch hoch am Himmel, zunehmend und beinahe voll. Es fehlten nur noch ein paar Stunden, und er würde sich in ganzer Pracht präsentieren. Jetzt verstand Remus Malfoys Sorge.

„Oh Merlin. Aber ich hätte ihn doch spüren müssen."

Hastig rechnete Remus zurück. Tatsächlich, er war beinahe drei Wochen hier, und man hatte ihn etwa eine Woche nach dem letzten Vollmond gefangen genommen.

„Die Apparitionssperre des Dunklen Lords hält auch Strahlungen ab, in jede Richtung, sowohl ins das Gefängnis hinein als auch heraus", erläuterte Malfoy. „Ich befürchte allerdings, gegen die Macht eines ausgewachsenen Vollmondes wird sie nicht ausreichen. Zumindest haben Greyback und seine Spießgesellen sich hier stets verwandelt, auch wenn sie im Vorfeld nicht über die üblichen Symptome geklagt haben."

Das erklärte, warum Remus nichts gespürt hatte. Aber bei allen Göttern, er hätte den Zyklus im Kopf haben müssen!

„Wir haben ein Riesenproblem", sagte Remus leise.

„Genau genommen sind es zwei", präzisierte Malfoy. „Wir haben einen Zauberer, der keinen gestaltlichen Patronus zuwege bringt, und einen, der zusätzlich zu den Dementoren versuchen wird, uns alle aufzufressen."

„Ich fresse keine Menschen", widersprach Remus.

„Ich korrigiere mich", sagte Malfoy trocken. „Wir werden nicht gefressen, nur zerrissen. Ein enormer Fortschritt."

„Sie müssen selbst mit den Dementoren fertig werden, Malfoy. Ich weiß, dass Sie es können. Sie haben ein ganzes Duzend von denen zur Tür hinaus gejagt!"

„Ich sagte Ihnen bereits, dass ich hierfür Kräfte mobilisieren musste, die mir nicht dauerhaft zur Verfügung stehen. Ich kann diese Reserven nur unter einer Wüstensonne wieder aufladen", sagte Malfoy scharf.

„Wenn das hier vorbei ist, bekommen Sie so viel Wüstensonne, wie Sie wollen", erwiderte Remus tonlos.

„Sie haben nicht zugehört, Lupin", fauchte Malfoy leise. „Mehr als einen ganz normalen gestaltlosen Patronus werde ich heute Abend nicht zuwege bringen, Veelablut hin oder her. Meine Möglichkeiten sind erschöpft."

Unruhig lief Malfoy zu Tür und kehrte ans Fenster zurück. „Und selbst wenn ich einen Weg finde, uns die Dementoren irgendwie vom Hals zu halten - ich werde kaum einen ausgewachsenen Werwolf ausschalten können."

Remus verließ wortlos die Zelle und inspizierte die Türen und Schlösser der verfügbaren Kerker. Doch er wusste bereits, was er finden würde: Keines der Verliese würde ihn halten, wenn er erst einmal verwandelt war und Beute roch.

Als er in die Zelle der Kinder zurückkehrte, stand Lucius Malfoy immer noch regungslos am Fenster.

„Die Türen bieten keinen Schutz. Ich habe es mir gestern Abend bereits angesehen", sagte er.

„Sie haben mir nichts gesagt?", fragte Remus entgeistert. „Sie wussten es schon gestern und haben geschwiegen?"

„Ihre Aufgabe letzte Nacht war es an etwas Glückliches zu denken", zischte Malfoy. „Wie sinnvoll wäre es wohl gewesen, Ihnen zu eröffnen, dass sie einen Tag später Shacklebolts Kinder umbringen werden?", setzte er leiser hinzu.

Sie standen sich jetzt direkt gegenüber. Malfoys Augen funkelten feindselig, und doch hatte Remus das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass es vor allem die Ausweglosigkeit der Situation war, die dem blonden Zauberer zusetzte.

„Sie werden mich vor der Verwandlung töten müssen", sagte Remus. Er wunderte sich, wie selbstverständlich und ruhig diese Worte über seine Lippen kamen. Es war ganz offensichtlich, für die Kinder gab es keine andere Chance.

„Oh nein", entgegnete Malfoy entschieden. „Sie werden sich nicht derart einfach aus der Affäre stehlen, Lupin. „Wenn ich Sie töte, wird mein Patronus überhaupt nichts mehr wert sein."

„Es ist keine Frage eines falsch verstandenen Pazifismus, Malfoy", sagte Remus. „Die negativen arithmantischen Vorzeichen ergeben sich durch die Motivation des Tötens, nicht durch den Vorgang selbst. Wenn Sie mich töten, um die Kinder zu retten…"

„Verdammt, Lupin, ich bin ein Todesser! Unter keinen Umständen kann ich einer Übermacht von einem Duzend Dementoren eine ganze Nacht lang standhalten! In diesem Fall wäre es gnädiger, die Kinder mit einem AK vorher vor diesem Leiden zu bewahren und sich selbst am Gitter zu erhängen."

Malfoy hatte während dieser Worte seinen Unterarm entblößt, auf dem das Dunkle Mal wie ein hässliches Geschwür prangte. Zuckend ringelte sich die Schlange aus dem Maul des Totenschädels hervor.

„Das Ding scheint zu leben", entfuhr es Remus.

„Oh ja, das verdammte Ding hat in der Tat ein Eigenleben", zischte Malfoy.

„Gut!" sagte Remus und fixierte Malfoys eisengrauen Blick. „Wenn es lebt, dann werden wir es töten. Vielleicht schießt das die arkanen Bahnen für einen vernünftigen Patronuszauber frei."

Remus hatte den Satz kaum ausgesprochen, als ihm die ungeheuerliche Logik dieser Theorie geradezu ins Auge sprang.

Malfoy ging es offenbar genauso.

„Wie in aller Welt wollen Sie das bewerkstelligen?" fragte er verblüfft. „Man kann es nicht entfernen. Außerdem würde der Dunkle Lord jede Manipulation spüren. Sie würden ihn geradezu herbei rufen."

„Das Risiko gehe ich ein. Schlimmer kann es kaum werden", entschied Remus. „Was denken Sie, Malfoy: Hilft ein ‚Vipera evanesca'?"

Malfoy schwieg einen Moment, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Kaum", seufzte er. „Selbst wenn man auf diese Art und Weise die Schlange entfernen könnte, bliebe der Totenkopf."

Remus dachte einen Moment nach. Womit tötete man Schlangen und vernichtete Knochen?

„Feuer", sagte er leise.

„Oh nein", sagte Malfoy.

„Oh doch", beharrte Remus. Er streckte Malfoy seine Handfläche hin, in deren Zentrum sich eine Narbe über der Stelle erstreckte, an der er zwei Tage zuvor die Flamme beschworen hatte, um das Silber für den Zauberstab zu schmelzen.

„Sie werden wohl zu etwas in der Lage sein, das ein lausiger Werwolf auch vermochte?" provozierte er den Slytherin.

Malfoy holte tief Atem. „Also gut, auf dem Gang, solange die Kinder schlafen. Versuchen wir's."

Sie verließen die Zelle. Malfoy lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schlug den Ärmel seiner Robe zurück.

„Am besten umfassen Sie das Gitter hier", schlug Remus vor. Der Slytherin nickte wortlos und umschloss mit der Faust einen der schweren Eisenstäbe.

„Was geschieht, wenn Ihr ehemaliger Herr und Meister uns einen Besuch abstattet?" fragte Remus.

„Daran möchte ich lieber nicht denken", erwiderte Malfoy.

„Bereit?" fragte Remus.

Der andere nickte. „Schnell und so heiß wie möglich", sagte er.

Remus konzentrierte sich. Mit dem Zauberstab würde es schnell gehen. Wie tief konnte das Dunkle Mal in die Haut hinein reichen? Einen halben Zentimeter? Einen ganzen? Oder war es doch nur ein Zeichen, ein Symbol für eine Bindung, die viel tiefer lag?

„_Inflammare infernis!"_

Der Stab fauchte auf, und eine weiße Stichflamme schoss aus der Spitze. Malfoy keuchte, als das Feuer zischend seine Haut versengte. Remus packte das Handgelenk des anderen und hielt es mit eisernem Griff. Der Gestank verbrannten Fleisches stach ihm in die Nase. Malfoy stöhnte vor Schmerz und seine Finger krallten sich um den Gitterstab, so dass die Knöchel bleich hervor traten.

„Grillt ihr was?" fragte plötzlich eine zarte Stimme von der Kerkertür aus. „Was macht ihr da?"

Neugierig kam Dhakira näher. „Aber…du verbrennst Lucius ja!"" rief sie entsetzt.

„Es ist in Ordnung", presste Malfoy zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„_Finite incantatem_", sagte Remus.

Malfoy sank gegen das Gitter. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und konnte doch die Tränen nicht ganz zurückhalten. Remus hatte eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung, welche Schmerzen er litt.

Dhakira strich Lucius tröstend über das Haar.

„Ihr habt deinen Totenkopf verbrannt. Wolltest du den nicht mehr, weil Du-weißt-schon-wer deine Frau getötet hat?"

„So ungefähr", flüsterte Malfoy.

„Kira?" Joharis Stimme drang ängstlich aus der Zelle. „Remus?"

„Geh mal und beruhige deine kleine Schwester. Ich kümmere mich um Lucius", forderte Remus das Mädchen auf.

Als sie gegangen war, sagte er: „Es tut mir sehr Leid, Malfoy. Ich meine, das mit Ihrer Frau."

Malfoy nickte nur stumm. Plötzlich zog er die Knie an, schlang er die Arme darum und verbarg sein Gesicht.

Für einen Moment nur war Remus versucht, ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, doch er zog die ausgestreckten Finger sofort zurück.

Sie waren keine Freunde und würden es nie sein, und ganz sicher wollte Malfoy nicht den Zuspruch eines Geschöpfes, das er verachtete.

Diskret zog Remus sich zurück, behielt dabei jedoch den Gang im Blick. Wenn die Kinder überleben sollten, musste er darauf achten, dass sich kein Dementor über den Slytherin hermachte, der in diesem Zustand und ohne Stab eine leichte Beute war.

Remus lehnte sich gegen die Kerkertür, lächelte den Kindern zu, die sich gegenseitig kitzelten und herum balgten, ohne jedoch seine Aufmerksamkeit von Malfoy abzuwenden. Sie hatten zwei Nächte überstanden, er _musste_ einfach einen Weg finden, auch die dritte zu überleben.

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	8. Remus: Ein letzter Ausweg

Kerkermond Evolution

**Kerkermond Evolution**

ooo Trashig-slashig komische Fanfiction mit romantische Anwandlungen ooo

_Danke an Euch fürs Reviewen: Grinsekatz und Elementargeist  
_

_Wie immer betagelesen von Slytherene :-)_

_So, jetzt wird es langsam spannend. Der Vollmond dräut, und es ist klar Remus' Aufgabe, sich etwas einfallen zu lassen. Tatsächlich brütet unser aller Lieblingswolf auch etwas aus, doch die vermeintliche Lösung ist nicht frei von Risiken und Nebenwirkungen. Die Frage ist: Wird Lucius Malfoy sich auf ein derartig gefährliches Spiel einlassen? (Und das, ganz ohne seinen Arzt oder Apotheker zu Rate ziehen zu können?)_

* * *

**8. Ein letzter Ausweg**

Sobald Malfoy seine Contenance wieder gefunden hatte, versorgte Remus die hässliche Brandwunde an seinem Arm mit einem Heilzauber. Allen Bemühungen zum Trotz jedoch blieb eine offene Wundfläche, die sich jeder Heilmagie widersetzte.

Schließlich blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als aus einem Stück von Malfoys Robe einen sauberen Verband zu hexen und das Handgelenk damit zu versorgen.

„Es hat wohl wenig Sinn, jetzt den Erfolg dieser Maßnahme zu überprüfen", sagte Lucius eisig, und Remus entging der bittere Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht.

„Geben Sie sich ein paar Stunden Zeit", erwiderte Remus ruhig.

Falls nötig würde er dem Slytherin einen kleinen Stimmungsaufhellzauber in den Rücken jagen. Trauerarbeit war sicher notwendig, offenbar hatte selbst ein Todesser wie Malfoy ernsthafte Gefühle für seine Frau gehegt, doch jetzt war der denkbar schlechteste Zeitpunkt, um zu trauern.

‚Es ist auch ein beschissener Zeitpunkt für den Vollmond', setzte Remus in Gedanken hinzu.

Lucius Malfoy, der bald sein kühles, reserviertes Selbst Remus gegenüber wieder fand, versorgte die Kinder zum Frühstück mit Nudeln, unterhielt sie mit kleinen Verwandlungstricks und faszinierte sie schließlich mit der Geschichte von Herkules, dem griechischen Helden.

Indes zermarterte Remus Lupin sich über Stunden den Kopf, wie er der drohenden Verwandlung in der bevor stehenden Vollmondnacht entgehen könnte. Doch so sehr er auch nach einer Lösung suchte – unter den gegeben Umständen war an Wolfsbann ebenso wenig zu denken wie an eine Flucht.

Er hatte nach dem Frühstück mit Malfoy und den Kindern nach einem Ausweg aus Voldemorts Kerker gesucht, doch auf der westlichen Seite des Ganges, der ihren Zellentrakt vom Rest des Gebäudes trennte, waren sie auf ein Gitter mit zentimeterdicken Stahlstreben gestoßen, dass derart mit Zaubern und magischen Siegeln belegt war, dass selbst eine Berührung nicht möglich war. Beim Versuch begann ihr improvisierter Zauberstab zu qualmen, und nach einer kurzen Diskussion brachen sie die Aktion ab. Sie mussten sich gegen die Dementoren verteidigen können, und der Stab war hierzu unerlässlich.

Auf der östlichen Seite waren sie auf einen blinden Gang gestoßen, der in einem zugemauerten Erker endete. Remus' Versuch, die Mauern mit einem „Destructo" zu zerstören, hinterließ lediglich einen schwachen Abrieb von Mörtel und einen gewaltigen Staubwirbel, der sie alle hustend, niesend und grau bepudert zurückließ.

„Ich habe Ihnen ja gesagt, dass ein spezieller Stabilisierungsbann auf den Mauern liegt. Der Dunkle Lord hat lange an dieser Festung gefeilt. Zu glauben, man könne sich mit einem Explosionszauber befreien, ist naiv."

Malfoy schüttelte sich genervt den Staub aus den Haaren.

„Aber wenigstens haben wir es versucht", hatte Remus resigniert geantwortet.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Jetzt hockte er hier und versuchte verzweifelt irgendetwas zu ersinnen, das sie doch noch aus der verfahrenen Situation befreien konnte. Sie brauchten ein Wunder, und er bezweifelte seit jeher die Effizienz von Gebeten. Götter hatten zu keinen Zeiten dazu geneigt, einen wie ihn zu erhören.

Im Nebenraum nahm die ‚Unterrichtsstunde' in griechischer Mythologie ihren Fortgang.

„Was haben die Menschen denn ihren Göttern damals geopfert?" fragte Dhakira neugierig.

„Das kam darauf an, welchen Gott sie gnädig stimmen wollten", erklärte Malfoy. „Demeter zum Beispiel war die Göttin der Fruchtbarkeit, die Menschen glaubten, sie ließe im Frühling das Korn wachsen. Also brachte sie ihr Ähren und Blumen. Mars hingegen war ein Kriegsgott. Die Rituale, die ihm zu Ehren abgehalten wurden, waren eher mit Kämpfen verbunden."

Plötzlich Remus achtete nicht mehr darauf, was der Slytherin den Kindern noch erzählte. Der letzte Satz hatte ihn an etwas erinnert: Sorgfältig, mühsam und unter Qualen bewusst verdrängtes Wissen, von dem Remus lange geglaubt hatte, es niemals in irgendeiner Weise zu gebrauchen. Doch jetzt...

‚_Ritual'_ war das Stichwort gewesen. Remus hatte sich nie viel mit Mystik beschäftigt, auch nicht mit den Kulten, denen manche Werwölfe anhingen, und die oft germanischer Abstammung und zumeist mit literweisem Vergießen von Blut verbunden waren. Doch jetzt erinnerte er sich plötzlich an ein Buch über Lykantrophie, dass er als junger Student einmal in einer Bibliothek in Schottland entdeckt hatte.

Dort war ein Ritual beschrieben, dass beinahe unblutig war und den Zweck verfolgte, Familien mit einem Werwolf vor ihren eigenen Partnern, Eltern oder Geschwistern in der Vollmondnacht zu schützen.

Das Ritual, das aus der Zeit vor der Erfindung des Wolfbanntranks stammte, beruhte auf der freiwilligen Verschmelzung der Seele des Werwolf mit einem – möglichst dem arkan stärksten – Mitglied der Familie. Diese Person sollte dadurch in die Lage versetzt werden, die anderen durch seine mentale Verbindung mit dem Werwolf zu schützen.

Der Zauber galt als zuverlässig, erlangte jedoch außerhalb der abgeschiedenen Höfe Schottlands nie eine größere Bedeutung, da der Werwolf nach wie vor für jeden Fremden eine lebensbedrohliche Gefahr blieb und weiterhin seinem Jagdtrieb nachgab.

Remus erinnerte sich nur zu gut sich an die Einzelheiten des Rituals. Er sah die vergilbten Seiten des alten Zauberbuchs vor seinem geistigen Auge. Wie sehr hatte ihn das Wissen um die Möglichkeit damals in den Bann geschlagen, wie bitter war es gewesen, sich über die Jahre von der Idee zu verabschieden, dass er eine Frau finden würde, die ihn trotz des Fluchs, der auf ihm lastete, liebte – und der er so sehr vertrauen konnte, dass er einen Teil seiner Seele in ihre Obhut geben würde.

Unter gar keinen Umständen wäre er jemals auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass er sich mit diesem Ritual im Zusammenhang mit einem Feind erneut beschäftigen müsste.

Vermutlich war es völlig überflüssig, Malfoy einen derartigen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten. Remus war sich nicht einmal selbst sicher, ob er diesen Zauber vollziehen konnte, selbst für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass Malfoy zustimmte.

Und dann…ausgerechnet Malfoy! Ein schwarzer Magier, der kaum etwas – von Hauselfen vielleicht einmal abgesehen – so verachtete wie Werwölfe. Darüber, dass er ein Mann und keine Frau war, wollte Remus lieber erst gar nicht nachdenken.

Verzweifelt drehte und wendete er alle Möglichkeiten in Gedanken hin und her. Ob er ein derartig intimes Ritual überhaupt würde durchführen können, hier, mit den Kindern in der Nähe…oh Merlin.

Und doch…betrachtete man das mögliche Resultat, so war es _die eine_ Möglichkeit die Kinder zu retten. Wenn Remus in seiner Wolfsgestalt Malfoy als Seelenverwandten akzeptieren konnte, und falls Malfoy seinerseits in der Lage wäre, nur für eine einzige weitere Nacht die Dementoren in Schach zu halten – gab es eine Chance. Morgen Nacht würde Remus hoffentlich in der Lage sein, die Kinder wieder zu schützen.

Sie hatten längst die Hoffnung aufgegeben, sich aus eigener Kraft zu befreien. Es blieb nur, durchzuhalten, zu überleben und auf den Orden zu hoffen.

Und falls die Todesser zurückkehrten? Würden die Dementoren Voldemort nicht Bericht erstatten, dass ihre Opfer sich immer noch wehrten?

Erschöpft und resigniert lehnte Remus den schmerzenden Kopf gegen die kühle Wand. Wie sehr er sich wünschte, sich die vermutlich höhnische Antwort Malfoys ersparen zu können! Wenn er schwieg, würde dieser ihn vermutlich allen Bedenken zum Trotz bei Einbruch der Nacht töten. Die Option erschien ihm beinahe annehmbarer als die Alternative einer Seelenverbindung mit dem Slytherin. Doch ersteres bedeutete den Tod der Kinder. Malfoy mochte die Dementoren einmal aufhalten, aber Remus glaubte ihm, dass er am Ende seiner Kraft war. Unwahrscheinlich, dass einer wie Malfoy freiwillig eine derartige Schwäche zugab. Sie brauchten einen Zauberer, der einen gestaltlichen Patronus beschwören konnte. Und selbst falls die Verbrennung des ‚Dunklen Mals' Malfoy diese Option eröffnete – der blonde Zauberer war in einem derart labilen psychischen Zustand, dass er kaum einen Patronus würde hervorbringen können, der diesen Namen auch verdiente – nicht einmal einen ohne Gestalt.

„Lupin."

Remus blickte auf.

Malfoy lehnte in der Tür, blass und mit dunklen Schatten unter den Augen.

„Es ist Mittag. Die Kinder schlafen." Er trat näher, dann nahm er einen Apfel aus der Tasche seiner Robe und warf ihn Remus zu. „Es ist der letzte", sagte er.

„Wir müssen reden", entgegnete Remus und biss ein Stück der etwas mehligen, süßlichen Frucht ab.

Malfoy ließ sich in einiger Entfernung von ihm zu Boden sinken und lehnte sich müde gegen die kahle Mauer.

„Werden die Dementoren Sie-wissen-schon-wem nicht mittlerweile Mitteilung gemacht haben, dass sie ihren Auftrag noch nicht erfüllt haben?" begann Remus.

„Kaum", erwiderte Malfoy. „Der Dunkle Lord neigt dazu, Fehler unerbittlich zu bestrafen. Dementoren sind austauschbare Geschöpfe mit einem hohen Selbsterhaltungstrieb. Und sie sind intelligent genug, einen Mondkalender zu lesen."

Remus seufzte. Sie waren bereits am Kern des Problems angekommen.

„Unter Umständen", sagte Malfoy, „kann ich die Dementoren für ein paar Stunden aufhalten. Falls der Morgen früh genug kommt."

„Wäre halb vier früh genug?", erwiderte Remus, „Ich kann Sie ablösen, wenn der Mond untergeht."

Erstaunt sah Malfoy ihn an. „Wo gedenken Sie die Zeit bis dahin zu verbringen? Ich spreche von den Stunden, in denen Sie jedem von uns ohne Zögern die Kehle heraus reißen werden."

„Genau hier", erwiderte Remus.

Malfoy hob fragend eine Augenbraue, eine Geste, die Remus nur zu sehr an Snape erinnerte.

„Es wird keine verletzten Kehlen geben, solange Sie mir nachdrücklich verbieten, zu töten." Remus versuchte, irgendwie Sicherheit in seine Stimme zu legen.

„Ich nehme an, mit einem schlichten ‚pfui! aus, du böser Werwolf!' ist es nicht getan?" erkundigte sich Malfoy spöttisch.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es gibt einen sehr alten Wolfsbannzauber", begann er. „Man verwandte ihn früher, um in einsamen Gegenden eine Familie zu schützen, wenn ein Elternteil lykantroph war."

Da Malfoy weder etwas sagte noch sein Gesichtsausdruck eine Regung verriet, sprach Remus weiter.

„Grundlage des Zaubers ist ein Ritual, das den verwandelten Werwolf seinem menschlichen Partner arkan unterordnet. Da Wölfe eine Rangordnung stets akzeptieren, entscheidet der Gefährte über die Handlungen des Wolfes, wobei dieser jedoch versucht, sich der Kontrolle durch Fluch zu entziehen. Aber der Werwolf wird weder seinen arkanen Gefährten noch diejenigen angreifen, die unter dessen direktem Schutz stehen."

„Haben wir alle Gegenstände, derer wir für dieses Ritual bedürfen?" fragte Malfoy.

„Ja. Allerdings beinhaltet die… die Durchführung einige schmerzhafte Prozeduren", warnte Remus.

„Die werden kaum mit dem mithalten, was Sie mir heute bereits zugemutet haben, Lupin", sagte Malfoy mit süffisantem Lächeln und einem vielsagenden Blick auf seinen verbrannten Unterarm.

„Da unterliegen Sie allerdings einem Irrtum", entgegnete Remus. „Der Lykantroph muss die andere Person beißen, und zwar am Tage des Vollmonds, vor dem Mondaufgang."

„Das ist nicht ihr Ernst", rief Malfoy konsterniert. „Ich lasse mich doch nicht von einem...einem…von Ihnen beißen! Wissen Sie, wie ansteckend Werwolfsspeichel ist?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das!" knurrte Remus. „Zufällig beschäftige ich mich mein ganzes Leben schon mit dieser Krankheit! Seien Sie versichert, die Infektiosität ist an die Zeit zwischen Mondauf- und –untergang gebunden."

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Wer das glaubt… Nur mal theoretisch: Gibt es weitere Auswirkungen dieses Fluchs, abgesehen von der arkanen Verbindung?"

„Magie dieser Art ist nicht immer berechenbar. Es ist lange her, dass ich über diesen Zauber gelesen habe. Er schafft eine stabile emotionale Bindung zwischen Lykantroph und Zauberer", erklärte Remus.

„Fantastisch, davon habe ich schon immer geträumt. Blutsbrüderschaft mit einem Werwolf", meinte Malfoy sarkastisch.

„Blutsbrüderschaft", sagte Remus kühl, „beschreibt die Natur dieser Verbindung nur unzureichend. Es handelt sich um ein Ritual, das für Lebensgemeinschaften entwickelt wurde. Früher hat man damit Verbindungen zwischen Lykantrophen und ihren Ehepartnern besiegelt."

Malfoy starrte Remus an, und sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ den Gryffindor erahnen, dass der andere ernsthaft an seiner Zurechnungsfähigkeit zweifelte.

„Die emotionalen Folgen sind insbesondere für den lykantrophen Partner sehr weitreichend", fuhr Remus schnell fort. Bei Merlin, er wollte es hinter sich bringen.

„Um es gleich zu sagen, das Ritual erfordert neben dem Biss auch ein gewisses Maß an…sexuellen Handlungen."

Remus fixierte Malfoy. Der Slytherin sah aus, als hätte er einen Schlag in den Magen bekommen. Dann sprang er plötzlich auf die Füße.

„Nichts auf der Welt wird mich dazu bringen, einem derartig perversen Ansinnen zuzustimmen, Lupin", zischte er, das Gesicht weiß vor Wut.

„Großartig!" schrie Remus ihn an, sprang ebenfalls auf und drückte ihm den Zauberstab in die Hand. „Dann bringen wir es am besten hier und jetzt hinter uns. Töten Sie mich! Na los, machen Sie schon, dann habe ich es hinter mir und muss wenigstens nicht damit leben, die Kinder auf dem Gewissen zu haben."

Malfoy rührte sich nicht.

„Die Formel ist ganz einfach", schrie Remus hitzig. „Sie lautet ‚Avada kedavra', und das wird Ihnen ja vermutlich nicht das erste Mal über die Lippen kommen!"

„Was macht ihr da?" unterbrach sie eine zarte Kinderstimme weinerlich von der Tür. „Warum streitet ihr denn?"

Johari stand dort, Lucius' Umhang wie eine Schleppe hinter sich herziehend, mit Tränen in den Augen wie eine ziemlich traurige…

„Prinzessin, komm her."

Lucius war in die Hocke gegangen und hatte die Arme ausgebreitet. Das kleine Mädchen lief auf ihn zu und schmiegte sich in seine Umarmung. Tröstend streichelte er ihr über die Haare.

„Ist gut, kleine Lady. Shhht. Alles wird gut."

Seine Stimme klang nun ebenso sanft, wie sie zuvor vor unterdrückter Wut gezittert hatte. Über Joharis Schulter hinweg traf sein grauer Blick den bersteinfarbenen des Gryffindors.

„Ist die Bindung reversibel?" fragte Malfoy.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht, solange beide Zauberer leben", sagte er leise.

Malfoy entblößte die Zähne in einer Grimasse eines Grinsens. „Dann befreit mich ein AK?"

„Zusammen mit einem ‚Obliviatus' sogar von jeder Erinnerung", sagte Remus kühl.

Lucius verschwand mit Johari auf dem Arm im Nebenraum. Remus bemerkte erst jetzt, dass seine Hände zitterten.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_

_Spannend, hm? Lasst mir ein paar Reviews da, dann gibt es zeitig ein Update. ;-)_


	9. Lucius: Wahrheit oder Pflicht

Kerkermond Evolution

**Kerkermond Evolution**

* * *

**_Hallo, liebe Leser,_**

**_gerade fragt mich meine Beta: Wo ist eigentlich die Szene, mit „Wahrheit und Pflicht"? _**

**_Tja, was soll ich sagen? Ich habe ein ganzes Kapitel vergessen upzudaten. Es wäre das neunte Kapitel gewesen, vor „Ritual" und nach „Ein letzter Ausweg". Da es nun einmal da ist, will ich es Euch nicht vorhalten, zumal es sein kann, dass einige Leute als Leser neu dazu kommen. Die haben dann das Glück, den Sex zwischen Remus und Lucius in der ‚unkastrierten' Version zu bekommen, mit Vorspiel. Hat ja auch was ;-) _**

**_Viel Vergnügen mit diesem unerwarteten (auch für mich!) Update._**

* * *

**9. Wahrheit und Pflicht**

Die Stunden verrannen. Remus hörte Malfoy mit den Kindern spielen, und es schien, als habe der Slytherin beschlossen, den Vollmond, die Dementoren und die prekäre Situation, in der sie alle sich befanden, zu ignorieren.

„Warum kommt Remus nicht?" fragte Dhakira im Nebenraum.

„Er ruht sich aus für die Nacht", hörte er Malfoys Stimme, sanft, beruhigend, gelassen.

„Muss er wieder die Dementoren verjagen?" fragte Johari.

„Einer muss es tun", erwiderte Malfoy, und Remus konnte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören.

Malfoy, das stand fest, war ein grandioser Schauspieler und verfügte über ein gerüttelt' Maß an Selbstbeherrschung.

Remus warf einen Blick zum Fenster hinaus. Die Sonne würde in etwa einer Stunde untergehen, und bis zum Mondaufgang blieb ihnen danach mit Glück eine weitere, bevor die Verwandlung ihm jeden Sinn für Vernunft rauben und der mordlüsternen Bestie in seinem Inneren Bahn brechen würde.

Lucius beschäftigte sich indes mit poetischen Themen. Der Slytherin verfügte über eine Gabe, Geschichten zu erzählen, die selbst Remus in den Bann schlug.

„Dornröschen", klang es an sein Ohr, „lief die Treppe hinauf. Noch nie war sie in diesem Teil des Schlosses gewesen."

„Das saß die böse Fee mit dem Spinnrad", flüsterte Dhakira, ganz im Bann des Märchens.

„So erzählen es die Muggel", sagte Malfoy. „In Wahrheit hat sich Dornröschen nicht gestochen, sondern die Fee war eine Hexe, und sie zog ihren Zauberstab und sprach den Todeszauber über die Prinzessin. Doch als die bösen Worte aus ihrem Mund kamen, stellte die Hexe erstaunt fest, dass sie nicht ‚Avada kedavra' gesagt hatte, sondern etwas anderes."

„Was denn?" fragte Babu atemlos.

„Es war ein Schlafzauber, der sehr sanft ist und wunderschöne Träume macht", antwortete Malfoy sanft. „Wollt ihr wissen, wie er geht?"

„Ja", piepsten zwei Kinderstimmen.

Remus sprang auf und hastete zur Tür. Merlin, es bestand kein Zweifel, Malfoy würde die Kinder töten. Tatsächlich hatte der Slytherin den Stab auf die drei Kleinen gerichtet, als Remus den Nebenraum erreichte. Doch er kam zu spät.

„_Somniare!"_

Die Körper der Kinder erschlafften und sanken gegeneinander, Malfoy beugte sich über sie und zog die Decke glatt, so dass sie warm eingewickelt waren.

„Was haben Sie getan?" keuchte Remus.

„Kennen Sie nicht das Kinderlied, Lupin? _‚Dornröschen, schlafe hundert Jahr'_? Was haben Sie gedacht? Dass ich die Kinder umbringe? Wenn ich das jemals gewollt hätte, wären sie seit zwei Tagen bereits tot, und Sie dazu."

Er fixierte sein Gegenüber. Sein eisgrauer Blick bohrte sich fast spürbar in Remus' Gesicht.

„Merlin, Sie haben es wirklich geglaubt, nicht wahr? Sie haben mich doch gesehen mit diesen Kindern, Lupin. Seit zwei Tagen versuche ich, ihnen etwas von dem Grauen in diesem Kerker zu nehmen, und dennoch glauben Sie, ich könnte am Ende alles mit einem hingeworfenen Todesfluch beenden?" Der Ärger in seiner Stimme war überdeutlich. Malfoy wandte sich ab und starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Aber es ist ja auch viel einfacher so, nicht wahr? Welchen Grund sollte es geben, einem Todesser zu vertrauen, warum sollte man sich als ‚edler' Gryffindor die Mühe machen, die Absichten eines Slytherin zu hinterfragen? Sie, Black, Potter und der ganze Orden um Dumbledore, ihr haltet uns ohnehin für Abschaum, den man am besten gleich mit einem Fluch ausradiert. Da ist es völlig unnötig, einen Blick hinter die Maske zu werfen."

Remus stand wie erstarrt. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn mit erbarmungsloser Härte, dass es aus Malfoys Perspektive genau so aussah, wie dieser es eben geschildert hatte. Noch bevor Remus etwas sagen konnte, hatte Malfoy die Zelle durchquert und stand direkt vor ihm und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

„Sie sind der letzte Mensch, den ich jetzt berühren möchte, Lupin. Aber ich werde alles tun, das in meiner Macht steht, um diesen Kindern das Schicksal, das der Dunkle Lord ihnen zugedacht hat, zu ersparen."

Er beugte sich vor, und seine Lippen streiften über Remus' Mund, nicht flüchtig, aber kurz. Rau und verkrustet, als Resultat der Prügel, die Malfoy von seinen ‚Freunden' Crabbe und Goyle erhalten hatte, hinterließen sie ein seltsam fremdes, aber nicht unangenehmes Gefühl.

Wortlos beobachtete Remus den anderen Mann, wie er mit sorgfältiger Sprucharbeit eine der zerschlissenen Decken in eine behelfsmäßige Matratze verwandelte. Er spürte, wie sein Herz zu rasen begann. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer, sich seine Angst einzugestehen. Malfoy machte ernst, eine Möglichkeit, die Remus nicht wirklich ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen hatte, obwohl die Alternative so unendlich grausam war.

Es stimmte, er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Malfoy ihn eher töten würden als dem Ritual zuzustimmen, und er hatte sich damit abgefunden. Alles in Remus schrie danach, dieser Situation zu entkommen. Er konnte seine Seele nur ein einziges Mal verschenken, und ganz sicher war Lucius Malfoy weder annähernd der perfekte Kandidat noch war dieser Kerker die Art von romantischer Umgebung, die Remus sich als junger Mann ausgemalt hatte.

Diese Verbindung würde ihnen beiden nichts als Leid bringen, und vermutlich einem von ihnen am Ende den Tod. Doch der Zauberbann beinhaltete die Chance, die drei Kinder zu retten. Es gab keine andere Entscheidung als die, die Malfoy bereits getroffen hatte. Sterben und sich gegenseitig zur Hölle hexen konnten sie hinterher immer noch.

Zögernd machte Remus ein paar Schritte auf das Lager am steinernen Boden zu.

„Es ist Ihr Ritual, Lupin", sagte Malfoy hart. „Wie geht es weiter?"

„Wir … sollten die Kleider ablegen, denke ich", sagte Remus. Seine Stimme zitterte so sehr wie seine Hände, als er nervös am Verschluss seiner Robe herumnestelte.

„_Evanesca_", sagte Malfoy lässig, und mit einem Schwung des Stabes waren Remus' Kleider verschwunden. „Bringen wir es hinter uns", fügte er hinzu und reichte Remus den Stab.

Kälte drang an Remus' Haut. Er legte den Stab zur Seite und zog sich fröstelnd seinen mit Magie notdürftig geflickten Umhang um die nackten Schultern.

„Malfoy", sagte er leise, „es wird nicht funktionieren, wenn es sich für uns anfühlt wie eine Vergewaltigung. Der Zauber verlangt Ihren Namen auf meinen Lippen, wenn ich zum Höhepunkt komme, und den meinen auf Ihren. Erst dann kann ich den Biss ansetzen. Es ist ein Liebesakt, falls Ihnen dieser Ausdruck etwas sagt."

Die Augen des Slytherin verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Liebe hat etwas mit Freiwilligkeit zu tun", zischte er.

„Ich weiß", sagte Remus, jetzt deutlich ruhiger. „Wir haben uns aus freien Stücken entschlossen, diesen Weg zu wählen, und nicht den anderen. Ich lebe, die Kinder leben, und Sie hängen nicht am Fensterkreuz. Ich gebe zu, der Rahmen für unseren freien Willen ist eng gesteckt. Es liegt leider nicht in meiner Macht, dies zu ändern."

Malfoy sah Remus an, fast eine Minute schwieg er. Dann schloss er die Augen, nickte schließlich und erhob sich, um seine Hose abzustreifen. Knapp auf Armeslänge von Remus entfernt ließ er sich wieder auf die Matratze sinken.

Diesmal war es Remus, der sich nach vorne neigte, dem anderen entgegen, und behutsam seine Lippen berührte. Malfoy zuckte nicht zurück, wie er es getan hatte, als Remus am Vortag versucht hatte, seine Nase zu richten, aber er erwiderte den Kuss auch nicht. Stattdessen spürte Remus seine Hände auf seinen Schultern, seine Fingerspitzen, die auf seiner Haut sanft kleine Kreise beschrieben und sich vorsichtig an der Seite seines Halses nach oben arbeiteten.

Remus schloss die Augen und versuchte, Zeit und Raum aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Die Kinder schliefen fest, von Malfoys Traumzauber betäubt, um sie brauchte er sich keine Sorgen zu machen für den Moment.

‚Sirius', dachte Remus. ‚Wenn es Sirius wäre, könnte ich es ertragen.'

Sie waren niemals intim gewesen in all den Monaten, die Grimmauldplatz ihrer beider unfreiwilliges Gefängnis gewesen war, aber sie hatten einander ein Maß an Nähe gestattet, dass doch über eine Freundschaft hinaus ging. Doch Sirius war von Bellatrix' Fluch hinter den fürchterlichen Vorhang in der Mysterienabteilung geschleudert worden, und Malfoy hatte nicht eben geringen Anteil daran.

Nein, der Gedanke an Sirius war keine Hilfe, im Gegenteil. Es tat weh und machte Remus zornig und traurig. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto wütender wurde er.

Erst Malfoys Aufschrei holte ihn schlagartig in die Realität zurück.

„Verflucht, Lupin, ist es nicht ein bisschen früh dafür?"

Malfoy hielt sich mit einer Hand die Schulter, und als Remus ihn verständnislos ansah, zog er den Arm weg: Deutlich zeichnete sich der Abdruck von Remus' Zähnen auf Malfoys heller Haut ab.

„Du hast Sirius auf dem Gewissen!", knurrte Remus, schlug Malfoy mit der Faust ins Gesicht und war binnen Sekunden über ihm. Er presste Malfoy gegen die Matratze, drückte ihm mit seinem ganzen Gewicht die Oberschenkel auseinander und krallte seine Fingernägel in die Wunde, die das Dunkle Mal hinterlassen hatte.

Malfoy stöhnte auf und versuchte, sich zu befreien, doch Remus, so nah am Mond viel stärker als sonst und voller unterdrückter Aggression, ließ nicht nach. Malfoy allerdings war keiner, der so schnell aufgab. Mit Zähigkeit und enormem Geschick gelang es ihm nach minutenlangem, stummem Ringkampf, an den Zauberstab zu kommen, der neben der Matratze lag.

Remus bemerkte es erst, als er das kühle Holz auf der Haut spürte, und von dem Druck ausgehend einen brennenden, zunächst noch leichten Schmerz, dort, wo das Silber im Stab seine nackte Haut berührte.

„Lass los und benimm dich endlich wie ein Mensch, Lupin", keuchte er. „Sieh mich an!"

Remus hielt inne und starrte in die grauen Augen seines Gegenübers, dessen Gesicht nur Zentimeter von seinem entfernt war.

„Es lag niemals in meiner Absicht, Sirius zu töten. Ich bin an diesem Tag nur für Pettigrew eingesprungen, weil der Idiot sich eine Magen-Darm-Grippe gefangen hatte. Ich habe versucht, an die Prophezeiung zu kommen, ja. Aber ich wollte, dass Potter sie heraus gibt, ohne Kampf. Ich glaubte, er würde nachgeben, wenn ich das Weasleymädchen bedrohe. Leider ist Potter immer für eine Überraschung gut."

Remus knurrte, und Malfoy zog den Zauberstab ein Stück zurück.

„Sirius' Tod war allein das Werk von Bellatrix."

„Du redest dich heraus!" schrie Remus ihn an.

„Natürlich tue ich das", zischte Malfoy. „Was würdest du tun, mit einem Irren im Bett?"

Er ließ zu Remus' Erstaunen den Zauberstab sinken. Remus starrte ihn an, diesen schlanken, blonden Mann mit dem zerschlagenen Gesicht und den Blutergüssen auf dem gesamten Körper. Auf Malfoys Wange zeichneten sich dunkelrot und blau die Knöchel von Remus' Faust ab.

Nichts unterschied diese Wunden von denen, die die Todesser Malfoy beigebracht hatten.

Remus schüttelte entmutigt den Kopf. „Das hier wird nicht funktionieren", sagte er.

Malfoy warf einen Blick in Richtung der Kinder.

„Doch, Lupin. Es muss und es wird."

Mit einer komplizierten Bewegung des Zauberstabes beschwor er eine Flasche aus der Luft.

„Rotwein?" fragte Remus verblüfft.

„Chateau Rothschild, 1966. Stand oben im Büro im Schrank."

Malfoy lächelte ein feines, hintergründiges Lächeln, das ganz sicher für den privaten Bereich reserviert war. Er klopfte mit dem Stab auf die Flasche, und der Korken sprang heraus. Auf sein ‚Accio' sauste der Zinnbecher heran. Er füllte ihn und reichte ihn dann Remus.

„Auf die Kinder. Cheers."

Remus witterte vorsichtig an dem Wein. Das Bouquet war makellos. Es war zweifellos der beste Tropfen, den er je zwischen den Fingern gehabt hatte.

Er nahm einen Schluck, ließ das feine Aroma über die Zunge gleiten und trank den Becher dann bis zur Neige.

Malfoy schenkte ihm nach.

„Was ist mit Ihnen?" fragte Remus.

„Ich kenne diesen Wein schon. Sie haben ihn nötiger als ich."

„Ich will nicht allein trinken", sagte Remus. „Wollen Sie mich betrunken machen?"

Malfoy zuckte die Schultern und nahm einen Schluck.

„Ist es nicht so, dass Caniden keinen Alkohol vertragen?", meinte Malfoy. „Aber nein, es sollte Ihnen lediglich diese…Angelegenheit erleichtern."

Remus atmete tief durch. Wenn er geglaubt hatte, dass sich das Ritual wie von selbst vollziehen würde, sobald sie sich einig waren, so hatte er sich geirrt. Wie berührte man einen völlig fremden Menschen, dem man nicht einmal wirklich vertraute? Auch in schwierigsten wirtschaftlichen Zeiten – und es hatte einige davon gegeben in Remus' Leben – hatte er sich niemals verkauft.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" fragte Malfoy unvermittelt.

„Was?" fragte Remus irritiert.

„Ein Partyspiel", erklärte Malfoy. „Sie müssen wahrheitsgemäß eine Frage beantworten oder die Pflicht erfüllen, die man Ihnen auferlegt. Wir wechseln uns ab." Er lachte leise. „Sie sind ohnehin im Vorteil. Wahrheit und Pflicht sind typische Gryffindor-Stärken."

„Was haben Sie in Slytherin gespielt? Lüge und zügelloses Vergnügen?" entgegnete Remus.

„Ist das die erste Frage?" erkundigte sich Malfoy. „Dann wähle ich Wahrheit. Slytherins spielen es genau so wie Sie, aber die Wahrheit hat bei uns viele Facetten."

„Das ist nur ein elegantes Synonym für Lüge", stellte Remus fest.

„Sei es wie es sei", erwiderte Malfoy kryptisch. „Also gut, Lupin. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

Remus nahm noch einen Schluck Wein. Dies war wirklich ein traumhafter Tropfen.

„Wahrheit", erwiderte er. Reden war allemal besser als etwas _mit Malfoy tun_ zu müssen.

Sekunden später bereute er die vorschnelle Antwort.

„Dann sagen Sie mir: Waren Sie und Sirius Black ein Paar?"

Malfoys Blick schien beinahe amüsiert, als Remus sich entsetzt verschluckte. Er spürte, wie ihm die Röte in die Wange stieg.

„Es ist keine besonders gute Idee, über Sirius zu sprechen", sagte er ausweichend.

„Sie haben ‚Wahrheit' gewählt. Sie müssen antworten", erinnerte Malfoy. „Falls es Ihnen die Antwort erleichtert, ich mochte Sirius. Er war der Lieblingscousin meiner Frau, auch wenn die Beziehung im ersten Krieg schlechter wurde. Davor gab es einige wilde gemeinsame Partys."

Remus sah erstaunt auf. „Sirius hätte davon erzählt", widersprach er Malfoy.

„Hätte er das?" schoss Malfoy zurück. „Er und ich hätten Severus Snape einmal fast in einer Schüssel Kürbisbowle ertränkt, wussten Sie das?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Aber das sah Sirius zumindest ähnlich. Er hatte schon immer eine unüberwindliche Rivalität und eine enorme Abneigung gegen Severus gehegt.

„Es erschien ihm vielleicht nicht klug, seinen Gryffindorfreunden von den Ausschweifungen seiner Slytherinfamilienpartys zu berichten", ergänzte Malfoy.

Remus antwortete nicht. Aber er neigte beinahe dazu, Malfoy zu glauben.

„Wann war das?" fragte er.

„Auf Cissys und meiner Verlobung", erwiderte Malfoy.

Remus goss Wein in den Zinnbecher nach.

„Ich erinnere mich, dass er dort hin wollte. Aber er hat nie über dieses Fest gesprochen."

„Verständlich. Er hat die Nacht mit Roweena Crabbe verbracht – sie war gerade einmal drei Wochen verheiratet. Sirius waren solche Nebensächlichkeiten stets egal. Regeln interessierten ihn nicht."

„Das stimmt allerdings", gab Remus zu.

Er musste lächeln beim Gedanken an Sirius, wie er damals gewesen war: unbeherrscht, spontan, großzügig und so lebenshungrig, als müsse er die Abenteuer für ein ganzes Leben in wenigen Jahren konsumieren. Bitter, dass er im Nachhinein genau so gekommen war. Die kurzen Jahre nach der Schule…ihnen folgten nur noch Askaban, die Flucht und ein Jahr eingesperrt im Grimmauldplatz.

„Sie schulden mir noch eine Antwort, Lupin." Malfoy sah ihn abwartend an.

„Wir waren…sehr eng befreundet", erwiderte Remus schließlich.

Malfoy sagte: „Also schön, belassen wir es dabei."

Remus war dankbar, dass der Slytherin nicht weiter in ihn drang.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" fragte er.

„Wahrheit, für den Anfang", erwiderte Malfoy.

„Das Dunkle Mal – warum haben Sie es genommen?" fragte Remus.

Malfoy sah erstaunt aus. „Was ist das für eine Frage? Ich dachte, das sei allgemein bekannt. Mein Vater war ein Gefolgsmann des Dunklen Lords. Ich nahm das Mal, als ich Hogwarts verließ. Es war eine Frage der Familieehre, ein Nein war keine Option."

„Hätten Sie abgelehnt, wenn es ohne Konsequenzen möglich gewesen wäre?"

Remus fragte sich, ob Malfoy diesen leichten Ausweg, besser dazustehen, Verantwortung abzuschieben, annehmen würde.

Doch er hatte sich getäuscht. Der Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh nein. Ich war sehr stolz, dass der Dunkle Lord mir vertraute. Ich war achtzehn und mit Abstand der Jüngste in einem illustren Kreis mächtiger Zauberer von altem Blut." Er lachte leise. „Sie sollten verstehen, Lupin: Ich habe den Idealen des Dunklen Lords niemals abgeschworen. Er hat sich von mir abgewandt, weil ich nicht mehr bereit war, seinen Befehlen Folge zu leisten. Ich bin kein Kandidat für den Phönixorden."

„Ich wäre nicht auf die Idee gekommen, Ihnen eine Mitgliedschaft anzutragen", sagte Remus kühl.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" beendete Malfoy das Thema.

„Wahrheit", wählte Remus.

„Angenommen, Sie könnten sich eine Öffnung in dieser Mauer erkaufen – sagen wir mit dem Tod eines Hauselfen. Würden Sie es tun?"

Malfoys Blick hatte etwas Lauerndes.

Remus schluckte hart.

„Nehmen wir einen, der nicht besonders nett ist – Kreacher zum Beispiel", setzte Malfoy nach.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass diese Frage uns dem Zweck dieses…dieses ‚Spiels' näher bringt", sagte Remus ausweichend.

Malfoy lachte, es klang böse und bitter.

„Das reicht mir als Antwort. Natürlich würden Sie Kreacher opfern, Lupin. Ich sehe, das sogenannte Gute ist auch nur eine quantitative Abstufung des gewöhnlichen Bösen."

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

Remus wollte ganz sicher nicht länger bei dieser philosophischen Diskussion bleiben, die zu nichts führen würde.

„Wahrheit. Wir werden der Pflicht am Ende ohnehin nicht entgehen", sagte Malfoy.

Remus nickte. Eine Frage beschäftigte ihn, aber er zögerte. Malfoy hatte zweifelsohne eine Lektion verdient, doch er war nicht sicher. Schließlich siegte seine Neugier.

„Warum hat Sie-wissen-schon-wer Ihre Frau getötet?"

Remus bereute die Frage sofort, als er Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck war. Der Slytherin war von einem Moment zum nächsten leichenblass geworden, seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen gepresst und in seinen grauen Augen stand eine Mischung aus Angst und Schmerz, die Remus den Atem raubte.

„Pflicht", keuchte Malfoy.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Remus hilflos und reichte Malfoy den Becher mit dem letzten Wein.

Malfoy trank aus und warf den Becher mit aller Kraft an die Wand, was ein schepperndes Geräusch erzeugte.

„Die Sonne geht unter", sagte er leise.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Remus. „Kommen Sie zu mir. Das ist Ihre Pflicht. Jetzt."

Solange Remus denken konnte, war er derjenige gewesen, zu dem alle kamen, die dringend des Trostes bedurften. Warum die Menschen sich dafür einen wie ihn aussuchten, dem das Schicksal härter mitgespielt hatte als den meisten anderen, war ihm lange ein Rätsel gewesen. Vielleicht lag eines der Geheimnisse darin, dass sie sich stets damit beruhigen konnten, dass es ihm zumeist schlechter ging als ihnen selbst, zumindest mittelfristig. Die Folge war in jedem Fall, dass Trost zu spenden ihm zu einer zweiten Natur geworden war. Selbst einen Feind wie Malfoy jetzt festzuhalten, erwies sich als einfach.

Der Slytherin weinte nicht, aber er rang um Beherrschung.

Behutsam legte Remus ihm die Arme um die Schultern. Irgendwie mussten sie einen Anfang finden. Und tatsächlich wehrte sich Malfoy nicht, auch nicht, als Remus begann, ihn zu küssen und seine Hände in den jetzt kinnlangen blonden Haaren zu vergraben. Dabei gab sich Remus keine Mühe, die Wunden auf Malfoys Lippen und in seinem Gesicht auszusparen. Im Gegenteil, ihm physisch wehzutun machte das Geschehen ambivalenter – einfacher. Der Wolf war nicht mehr fern, und Remus spürte die Wut und Aggression der eingesperrten Bestie. Sie mussten sich langsam beeilen, der Mond würde in weniger als einer Stunde aufgehen.

Ob Malfoy seine Hast und Sorge spürte, konnte Remus nicht sagen, doch plötzlich stöhnte er vor Schmerz auf. Malfoy hatte ihn in die Unterlippe gebissen.

„Sieh an, wer hätte gedacht, dass der Zugang zu deiner Erregung über Schmerz läuft, Werwolf", flüsterte Malfoy an Remus' Ohr.

„Nenn mich nicht…so", keuchte Remus, doch als er Malfoys Hand in seinem Schritt spürte, wich er nicht aus, sondern drängte sich ihm entgegen. Als der Slytherin seine Finger um Remus' Glied schloss, und ihn ein Zittern durchlief, wusste er, dass es begonnen hatte.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_

_Wenn ich eine Anmerkung machen darf, ich bin froh, dass wir diesen Fehler mit dem vergessenen Kapitel gefunden haben. So wird es viel, viel runder! Ich mag dieses Kapitel gerne. Es ist das erste Mal, dass man wirklich etwas mehr über Lucius erfährt. _


	10. Lucius und Remus: Ritual

Kerkermond Evolution Ritual

**Kerkermond Evolution**

Trashig-slashige Fanfiction unter Mißachtung der für das Genre üblichen Regeln ;-)

* * *

_Nachdem dieses Kapitel ja schon einmal on war, ist eine keine Frage, dass ich es gleich wieder hochstelle. Danke für die Reviews zum ‚neuen' neunten Kapitel. _

_Die ursprüngliche Vorbemerkung zu „Ritual" möchte ich stehen lassen, auch wenn die Stammleser schon wissen, was kommt:  
Es gibt – vor allem im Amerikanischen, einige FFs, in denen Remus mit wahlweise Severus, Sirius, Harry, ja sogar Lily, irgendwo eingesperrt ist, der Vollmond kommt, und um zu überleben, muss sich der beklagenswerte Andere von ihm beißen lassen, wahlweise mit oder ohne Sex. Falls mit, dann handelt es sich meist um eine „PWP"-Story. Ich fand das immer sehr steril und nicht zielführend, kann mich aber der Faszination des Themas nicht entschließen. Denn der wirklich spannende Teil folgt ja erst danach (in besagten PWP-Stories folgt allerdings zumeist nichts): Wie reagiert jemand wie Remus darauf, wenn ihm eine solche ‚Liebe' unfreiwillig aufgedrängt wurde? Und welche Maßnahmen ergreift ein Charakter wie Malfoy? _

_Aber jetzt erst mal (oder noch einmal) viel Vergnügen mit Kapitel Zehn: „Ritual" ;-)_

* * *

**10. Remus - Lucius: Ritual**

Sie fanden einen Rhythmus zwischen hungrigen, zuweilen brutralen und manchmal beinahe sanften Küssen und zwischen Bissen, die zuweilen hart und gnadenlos, dann wieder vorsichtig und aufreizend zart waren. Malfoy ließ sich von Remus' Erregung anstecken: Der Werwolf konnte seinen schnellen Atem im Gesicht spüren, den beschleunigten Herzschlag und die blutgefüllte Härte an seinem Oberschenkel. Remus begann, eine Spur feiner Bisse zu setzen, beginnend an Malfoys Schultern, über seinen Brustkorb zu seinem Magen, und dann weiter hinunter, der Spur feiner blonder Wirbel vom Nabel nach unten folgend.  
Er hörte Malfoys heiseren Schrei, als er seine Lippen um das harte Glied schloss und sie langsam an dem samtigen Schaft entlang gleiten ließ.  
Er wiederholte die Bewegung und steigerte langsam das Tempo. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Slytherin mit den Hüften seinem Rhythmus folgte. Als Remus spürte, wie nah der andere dem Höhepunkt kam, glitt er an seinem Körper hinauf, wobei er Malfoys Penis fest in der Hand hielt und ihn weiter immer intensiver und schneller streichelte.  
Er presste ihm seine Lippen auf den Mund, hart, bestimmt, während er den Rhythmus seiner Hand noch steigerte.  
Malfoy stöhnte, seine Bewegungen kamen schnell und abgehackt, sein Atem stoßweise.

„Sag meinen Namen", flüsterte Remus.

Genau das war der Grund, warum er selbst bis hierhin eisern die Kontrolle behalten hatte. Der Name war notwendiger Teil des Rituals.  
Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung packte Malfoy eine Strähne von Remus' Haar und zog ihn zu sich heran. Sein Gesicht war jetzt direkt vor Remus'.

„Ich habe es nicht vergessen, Werwolf", keuchte Malfoy.

Seine grauen Augen waren fest auf Remus' gerichtet, die mittlerweile fast bernsteingelb sein mussten, so nah wie der Mondaufgang war. Malfoy hielt den Kontakt auch noch, als er sich zuckend auf die Matratze ergoss.

„Remus, verflucht!"

Es war nur ein Flüstern, aber es war ausreichend.

Remus schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Es ging besser, viel besser, als er erwartet hatte, besser, als er es für möglich gehalten hätte.  
Mit wenigen Bewegungen schob er sich auf Malfoy, der noch immer schnell atmend da lag, den Blick wach auf Remus geheftet.

„Versuch, dich zu entspannen", sagte Remus leise, während er sich bemühte, aus der Küche, die er nie gesehen hatte, irgendetwas Gleitfähiges zu beschwören.

Malfoy legte seine Hand um die von Remus.

„_Accio oleum olivae_", sagte er ruhig.

Remus spürte wie die Magie des Anderen seine Hand durchdrang, sich prickelnd in seinem Arm ausbreitete und sich in seiner Hand eine Glasflasche manifestierte.

„Sieht nach einer italienischen Nacht aus", sagte Malfoy leise, öffnete die Flasche und ließ den Inhalt herauslaufen, um ihn von seinem Bauch und seinen Schenkeln aus weiter zu verteilen.

„Ich werde vorsichtig sein", versprach Remus und spürte, wie sich die Erregung irgendwo unterhalb seines Magens zusammen zog.

„_Dolorcalmus_", flüsterte er, dann drang er mit einer fließenden Bewegung in den anderen ein.

Malfoy sog scharf die Luft ein, um seine Augenwinkel zogen sich die feinen Fältchen zusammen, doch das war das einzige Anzeichen dafür, dass dieser Akt nicht ganz schmerzfrei für ihn war.

Zunächst noch langsam und vorsichtig begann Remus, sich zu bewegen, doch bald wurden seine Stöße drängender, schneller, fordernder. Irgendwo zwischen der Angst und Lust, Verwirrung und Scham entdeckte er noch ein anderes Gefühl: Die fast vergessene Freude daran, sich lebendig zu fühlen. Malfoy und er selbst, sie mochten verletzlich und zutiefst verletzt, bedroht, gefährdet und in einer schier ausweglosen Situation gefangen sein, aber sie waren lebendig.

Remus spürte die Welle seines Höhepunkts herannahen, sehr plötzlich und unvermutet heftig.  
Seine Hände fanden kaum Halt auf dem schweißnassen Brustkorb des anderen, er tastete nach dem Zauberstab, verlor dabei fast das Vlies aus Veelahaaren und verbrannte sich beinahe die Hand, doch das spielte jetzt keine Rolle mehr.  
Während er sich mit aller Konzentration noch zurückhielt, schrie er den Bannzauber hinaus, der ihn bis ans Ende seiner Zeit an Malfoy binden würde. Die Brandung seiner Lust schlug über ihm zusammen, kaum dass er den Stab hatte fallen lassen. Der Raum um ihn herum flirrte vor arkaner Energie. Er kam keuchend mit harten, schnellen Stößen, die Hände jetzt mit Malfoys Haaren verflochten, den Mund an seinem Hals.

„Lucius", stöhnte er leise.

Er spürte, wie Malfoy seine Arme um ihn legte, eine fast zärtliche Geste.

Remus schloss die Augen, dann biss er zu.

Es brauchte einiges an Kraft, die Haut mit seinen noch menschlichen Zähnen zu durchdringen, doch schließlich sprudelte das Blut warm und salzig in seinen Mund, und Remus schluckte. Im ersten Moment geschah nichts, außer dass der metallische Geruch des Blutes ihm fast die Besinnung raubte. Dann schoss eine Hitzewelle durch seinen Körper, jeder Zentimeter Haut, jede Muskelfaser schien in Flammen zu stehen. Seine Knochen begannen zu schmelzen.

Remus begriff. Dies war nicht etwa die Nachwirkung des Rituals, sondern seine Verwandlung setzte ein.  
Mit einem heiseren Schrei riss er sich von Malfoy los und stürzte ans Fenster. Doch der Mond verbarg sich noch irgendwo unterhalb des Horizonts. Aber er musste nah sein. Hatte der Blutgeschmack die Bestie in seinem Inneren hervor gelockt? Hatte ihr Tun am Ende nicht die gewünschte, sondern gar eine gegenteilige Wirkung?

Panisch drehte er sich um, um Malfoy zu sagen, er solle mit den Kindern fliehen.  
Als er den Mund öffnete, entkam ihm nur ein tiefes, kehliges Jaulen.  
Remus starrte auf seine Hände, die sich vor seinen Augen zu hässlichen, fellüberzogenen Krallen zusammenzogen.  
Merlin, er hatte niemals, niemals zuvor mehr gespürt und bewusst mitbekommen von seiner Verwandlung als den glühenden Schmerz zu Beginn. Etwas zog ihn auf die Knie, und er begriff, dass sich seine Beine verkürzten, seine Kniegelenke klappten nach hinten um, und der Schmerz nahm ihm schier den Atem.

‚Lucius', dachte er plötzlich, und der Gedanke hatte etwas Drängendes. Wo war Lucius?

Dann entglitt ihm die Wirklichkeit. Er fiel in einen schwarzen Nebel, aus dem er sich nur mühsam zu befreien vermochte.  
Als er wieder zum Himmel blickte, stand der Mond rund und silbrig zwischen den von eiligen Winden getriebenen Wolken.  
Er hob die Schnauze und witterte.  
Rechts von ihm, vor der Pritsche, lag etwas …etwas, das nach frischem Blut noch, nach…nach Beute!

„Remus, nein. Lass die Kinder."

Der Wolf hob den Blick.

Eine Gestalt, deren Haare das blasse Mondlicht reflektierten, trat ihm entgegen. Der Wolf knurrte drohend. Er spannte seine Muskeln, bereit zum Sprung. Doch plötzlich war dort etwas, das ihn fesselte.  
Der Blick eines Gefährten. Grau, stetig, fest. Kein Grund, aufgeregt zu sein, wütend oder gar ängstlich.  
Seine Stimme klang sanft in den gespitzten Wolfsohren, eine dunkle, vertraute Melodie, und der Geruch des anderen war dem des Wolfes ähnlich, er steckte ihm auf der Haut, unter dem dichten Pelz.

„Nein, Remus nicht. Komm nicht näher."

Lucius hatte die Faust um den Zauberstab geballt, der so furchteinflößend nach Silber roch.

Remus wollte fragen, warum, warum darf ich nicht töten, wie es meiner Natur entspricht, doch seiner Kehle entrang sich nur ein Heulen.

Dringender als zu der zappelnden Beute wollte er zu seinem Gefährten, die langen Finger in seinem struppigen Fell spüren, das sanfte Streicheln.  
Er senkte den Kopf und ließ die Zunge aus dem Maul hängen. Langsam tappte er näher, winselnd. Ob Lucius verstand, dass er doch nur seine Nähe suchte?

Doch bevor er ihn erreichte, veränderte sich plötzlich etwas im Raum. Der Wolf spürte die Kälte, er witterte den fauligen Gestank von etwas Mächtigem, Bedrohlichem. Mit einem einzigen Satz war er hinter Lucius, die Rute eng zwischen die Hinterbeine geklemmt.

Er hörte den Ärger und auch Angst in Lucius' Stimme.  
Nervös fuhr er herum. Da, in der Tür stand der Auslöser des strengen Geruchs. Der Wolf knurrte laut. Direkt vor ihm bewegte sich etwas. Das kleine warme Wesen atmete schnell, und es roch nach kleinem Raubtier und nach Lucius. Der Wolf stupste es mit der Schnauze an, doch es vergrub sich nur tiefer unter der Felldecke, die nach seinem Gefährten roch.  
‚Welpe', dachte der Wolf. Von fern vernahm er das Echo des Menschen, der ihn einsperrte und kontrollierte, solange der Vollmond ihm nicht die wenigen Stunden Freiheit schenkte.  
Dem Menschen lag an den Welpen, außerdem rochen sie nach Lucius, und dem Wolf war klar, dass er die Welpen seines Gefährten nicht anrühren durfte. Im Gegenteil, er musste sie beschützen.

Das riesige böse Wesen kam näher. Silberner Nebel stob aus dem Zauberstab des Gefährten, und das Wesen wich zurück. Der Wolf jedoch spürte seine eisige Präsenz, die sich im ganzen Raum weiter ausbreitete. Da waren noch mehr der Dunklen Kreaturen. Der Wolf legte den Kopf in den Nacken und heulte.  
Warum verjagte Lucius sie nicht? Eine ferne Erinnerung an eine schlanke Gestalt, schwarze Haare, eine Brille, zog sich durch die verwirrten Gedanken des Wolfes.  
‚Du musst den Hirsch rufen', dachte er. Warum rief Lucius nicht den Hirsch, der die kalten Wesen vertrieb?  
Doch Lucius sah nicht aus, als würde er irgendetwas rufen. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab erhoben und rief Worte, die der Wolf nicht verstand. Nichts geschah, außer, dass der finstere Seelensauger näher auf ihn zu glitt. Der Wolf sah seinen Gefährten zurückweichen. Zwischen ihm und den Welpen, die der Wolf bewachte, waren nur noch ein paar Schritte.  
Der Wolf ließ ein tiefes, warnendes Knurren hören und entblößte die langen Zähne.  
Lucius ging indessen vor dem finsteren Feind auf die Knie. Als die riesige Gestalt sich über ihn beugte und rasselnd Atem holte, war es um die Beherrschung des Wolfs geschehen.  
Mit einem Satz schnellte er von der Pritsche empor und sprang der düsteren Gestalt an den Hals. Er würde nicht dulden, dass das Wesen seinem Gefährten wehtat!

Für einen Moment schien es, als gewinne der Werwolf die Oberhand über den überraschten Dementor. Doch dann drangen eisige lange Fingernägel tief unter seine Haut, hinterließen Wunden aus Eis, aus denen Hoffnungslosigkeit die Seele des Tieres überschwemmte. Er knurrte, doch er spürte, wie seine Glieder unter dem tödlichen Gift ermatteten.  
Ein langgezogenes, qualvolles Jaulen, ein hoher Schrei, Kälte und Schwärze hüllten ihn ein. Er konnte nichts mehr sehen, doch er hörte das Trommeln riesiger Pfoten direkt hinter sich.

_Remus rennt, auch wenn seine Lungen brennen und seine Beine immer wieder einzuknicken drohen. Er muss den Schuppen erreichen, der sich gleich hinter der Gartenmauer befindet. Falls er den Schlüssel schnell genug findet, kann er darin Schutz finden vor dem riesigen, glutäugigen Monster, das ihn jagt. Er spürt den heißen, stinkenden Atem der Bestie in seinem Nacken, er hört das dumpfe Aufschlagen der übergroßen Läufe, und er weiß, er wird es nicht schaffen. Er ist erst sieben, doch er ahnt, dass danach nichts mehr so sein wird wie bisher._

Die Stimme, die plötzlich zu den Ohren des Wolfes durchdrang, war dunkel und stark. Es waren Worte der Macht, und sie rissen ihn fort von der Dunkelheit und Grabeskälte, die bereits sein Herz erreicht hatten.

_„Expecto patronum!"__  
_  
Ein riesiges silbriges Tier drängte sich zwischen den Wolf und das dunkle Klauenwesen. Der Wolf konnte es nicht genau erkennen, doch sein Licht überstrahlte das bleiche Antlitz des Mondes, und es jagte Bosheit und Kälte aus dem Raum. Lucius folgte dem silberhellen Glanz, ein seltsamer Wind zerrte an seinem Haar, der hier drin gar nicht sein dürfte.

„Behüte die Kinder!"

Feiner weißer Sand legte sich auf das Wolfsfell und die Decke aus kleinen Raubtieren, und der Wolf bewachte die Welpen, wie sein Gefährte es verlangt hatte.

Es dauerte lange, bis Lucius zurückkam, auf dem Fuße gefolgt von dem riesigen, silberhell schimmernden Tier.

„Hol Hilfe", befahl Lucius und dirigierte den Patronus zum Fenster hinaus. Ein paar Mal brach sich das silbrige Wesen an der unsichtbaren Mauer, die das Gefängnis umgab, doch dann glitt er hindurch und verschwand in der dunklen Nacht.  
Lucius sah ihm nach, dann wandte er sich Wolf und Kindern zu. Sein Gang verriet die Erschöpfung, aber der Wolf begrüßte ihn mit ekstatischem Belecken seiner Hände, und der Zauberer strich dem Tier über den zottigen Kopf.

„Die Dementoren sind fort. Hoffen wir nur, dass dein silbriger Kollege die Auroren schneller erreicht als die Kunde von ihrem Versagen den Dunklen Lord."

Er dirigierte die Matratze neben die Pritsche und steckte den Silberstab weg. Abwartend verharrte der Wolf am Kopf der Pritsche. Er hörte, wie Lucius sich auf der Matratze ausstreckte, und im blassen Licht der Sterne sah er die Schatten unter den Augen des blonden Mannes.

„Remus. Komm."

Der Wolf ließ ein kurzes Fiepen hören, dann legte er sich neben den Zauberer und bettete den grau beharrten Kopf mit der langen Schnauze in seine Armbeuge. Gierig sog er den Geruch ein, seufzte zufrieden auf und schloss die Augen. Fürs erste waren sie in Sicherheit.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	11. Remus: Der Morgen danach

Kerkermond Evolution 11

**Kerkermond Evolution**

Trashig-slashige Fanfiction mit außergewöhnlichem Pairing und ungewissem Ausgang

* * *

_Hi, Ihr Lieben, auch wenn es schon einmal ‚on' war, hier das Update zum Wochenende. _

_Danke für die Reviews und Mails:  
Elementargeist, Lucy, Glupit und Grinsekatz  
_

_Betagelesen von Slytherene ;-)_

* * *

**11. Remus: Der Morgen danach**

Remus erwachte mit den üblichen schweren Kopfschmerzen, die eine Vollmondnacht nach sich zog. Trübes Licht flutete in den Raum, und ein kühler Windstoß fegte durchs Fenster. Unwillkürlich zog er die Decke ein Stück höher und schmiegte sich an den warmen Körper an seiner Seite – und erstarrte. Neben ihm lag Lucius Malfoy. Wirre blonde Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, auf seiner Wange zeichnete sich die Spur eines Faustschlags in dunkel violetter Schattierung deutlich von der hellen Haut ab, und seine Kleidung war ziemlich unvollständig.  
Unvollständig? Remus sah an sich selbst hinab. Er war nackt. Oh Merlin! Die Erinnerungen an den Vorabend fielen albtraumhaften Wesen gleich über ihn her. Das Ritual, der Rotwein, ihr Spiel – und dann: Schwärze. Remus erinnerte sich nicht, was danach geschehen war.

Doch der Slytherin neben ihm schlief tief und fest, und die Kinder…

Remus fuhr auf. Alle drei lagen eng aneinander geschmiegt wie junge Kätzchen unter Malfoys nerzbesetztem Umhang, und nur ihr ruhiger Atem und die rosigen Wangen verrieten, dass es ihnen gut ging.

Irgendwie, irgendwie hatten sie alle diese Nacht heil überstanden. Remus erinnerte sich an die Erzählung von Dornröschen und den Traumzauber, den Malfoy gewirkt hatte. Vorsichtig rückte er von dem Schlafenden ab und suchte nach dem Zauberstab und dem Vlies aus Veelahaaren. Beides war schnell gefunden. Doch bevor Remus den Fluch aufheben konnte, der die Kinder träumen und schlafen ließ, blieb sein Blick noch einmal an Malfoy hängen.

In seinem Inneren zog sich etwas zusammen und ein warmes Gefühl überflutete ihn. Das Verlangen, den blonden Zauberer zu berühren, wurde übergroß. Sachte ließ er sich wieder auf das Lager sinken und lehnte die Wange gegen die Schulter des anderen. Besser, viel besser.

Remus stellte erschrocken fest, wie sehr er sich danach sehnte, dass Lucius aufwachte, nur um seine Augen sehen zu können. Gleichzeitig fürchtete er diesen Moment. Ihm war bewusst, dass seine plötzlichen Gefühle ein Resultat des Rituals waren, doch sie waren deshalb nicht weniger real.  
Der Mensch in seiner solchen Bindung war oft viel weniger betroffen von den emotionalen Veränderungen als der Werwolf. Was würde geschehen, wenn Lucius erwachte? Würde er vor ihm zurückweichen, voller Abscheu, so wie er es am Vortage getan hatte?

Remus bekam es plötzlich mit einer dumpfen Angst zu tun, sein Herz schlug schnell und Schweiß brach ihm aus.

Er schlang die Arme um Lucius, fassungslos angesichts der Intensität seiner Empfindungen. Sie waren nicht angemessen, nicht erwünscht, nicht natürlich, aber er konnte sich nicht wehren. Was in aller Welt sollte er tun, wenn er für Lucius weiterhin nur ein Tier, nur Bestandteil einer aus Not geborenen Gemeinschaft war?

Remus wusste, es würde ihn umbringen. Nicht sofort, aber langsam, schleichend, wie ein besonders heimtückisches Gift.

Ein Zittern lief durch den Körper des anderen, seine Lider begannen zu flattern und er regte sich unruhig. Doch er erwachte nicht.

Remus sah ihn an, prägte sich jede Einzelheit in dem markant-schönen Gesicht sorgsam ein. Er ließ den Blick schweifen. Der Ärmel von Lucius' Robe war zurück geschlagen. Erstaunt stellte der Gryffindor fest, dass dort, wo vor Stunden noch eine offene Wunde die Stelle angezeigt hatte, an welcher das Dunkle Mal gewesen war, feine rosa Haut den Unterarm bedeckte. Remus konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, doch natürlich musste es eine Erklärung geben. All ihre Heilzauber hatten am Tage zuvor kläglich versagt.

Vorsichtig berührte er die Narbe.

Lucius gab ein schnaubendes Geräusch von sich und drehte sich zu ihm. Sein Arm fiel über Remus' Mitte und blieb dort liegen, schwer und warm. Er vergrub das Gesicht in Remus' Halsbeuge und schlief weiter.

Remus wusste nicht, wohin mit seinen Händen und seinen Lippen, alles in ihm schrie danach, Lucius zu berühren. Schließlich vergrub er seine Hände in den wirren, blonden Strähnen und küsste behutsam seine Lippen.

In seinem Bauch explodierten Farben und Wärme, und sein Unterleib signalisierte klar sein Begehren. Für einen Moment war er versucht, sich selbst Erleichterung zu verschaffen, doch seine Gedanken wurden schlagartig in andere Bahnen gelenkt, als plötzlich jemand seinen Namen rief.

„Remus! Remus Lupin! Wo bist du, verdammt?"

Er erkannte diese Stimme. Merlin, er kannte sie!

Hastig packte er Lucius bei den Schultern und schüttelte ihn sanft.

„Lucius! Lucius, wach auf. Der Orden ist hier!"

Malfoy öffnete mühsam die Augen. Für einen Augenblick schien er desorientiert, doch dann fixierten sich seine grauen Augen auf Remus' Gesicht.

„Du bist hier. Gut. Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ja. Ja, es geht mir gut."

Oh Merlin und heilige Circe! Lucius' erste Frage galt wirklich und tatsächlich ihm.

„Remus! Remus Lupin!", rief es von draußen. „Melde dich! Komm ans Fenster, falls du kannst!"

„Das ist Dora", sagte er. „Tonks, meine ich."

„Fantastisch. Blut ist doch dicker als Wasser", knurrte Malfoy. „Nymphadora wird höchst erfreut sein, mich zu treffen."

„Nicht, wenn du sie ‚Nymphadora' nennst", gab Remus zu bedenken. Er fluchte leise, gleichzeitig stand er auf und suchte seine Kleider zusammen.

„_Accio_", sammelte Lucius seine Hose auf und schlüpfte hinein.  
„Soll ich die Kinder wecken?"

„Wenn du sie ruhig halten kannst", sagte Remus. „Lass mich zuerst mit den anderen vom Orden reden. Die reagieren möglicherweise über, wenn sie dich sehen."

„_Finite incatatem!"_ hob Malfoy den Traumschlaf der drei Kleinen auf.  
„Guten Morgen, ihr Rangen."

Noch müde rieben sich die Kinder die Augen.

„Du bist aber verstrubbelt, Lucius", stellte Dhakira fest. „Kannst du keinen Kammzauber?"

„Später vielleicht", sagte er. „Passt gut auf, es wird gleich Hilfe kommen und uns hier herausholen."

„Kommt Papa?" fragte Johari.

Die Frage löste helles Quietschen bei Babu aus. „Papa, Papa, Papa!"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob euer Vater dabei ist", sagte Lucius. „Aber Nymphadora Tonks haben wir gehört."

„Du darfst sie niemals ‚Nymphadora' nennen", erläuterte Johari ihm wichtig. „Das mag sie gar nicht. Da werden ihre Haare immer ganz rot!"

„Gut zu wissen", lachte Lucius.

Remus stand indes am Fenster. Er rief nach Tonks, und kurze Zeit später war das Rauschen eines Besens zu vernehmen, und Dora tauchte vor ihm auf.

„Remus, bist du das? Ich kann nicht hinein sehen, da liegt ein Bann auf dem Gemäuer."

„Dann bist du furchtbar leichtsinnig", schrie er sie an. „Ich könnte sonst wer sein. Pass auf, wir sind hier in einer Art Zelle. Es gibt einen Gang, in den wir ausweichen könnten, wenn ihr die Mauern sprengen wollt, aber sie sind ziemlich gut geschützt. Es gibt einen Zugang, aber den hat Voldemort mit einem magischen Siegel verschlossen, das jeden Zauberstab zum Glühen bringt. "

„Wir haben einen Fluchbrecher von Gringotts dabei", erwiderte sie. „Einen der besten." Sie lächelte.

„Bill ist bei euch?"

„Ja! Aber Remus, wir sind mit dem Ministerium hier. Auf der anderen Seite stehen zwei Duzend Auroren bereit. Sie werden eine Menge Fragen haben. Letzte Nacht war Vollmond. Remus – was ist mit den Kindern?"

Der besorgte Ausdruck in ihren Augen ließ Remus erschaudern. Dora hielt ihn zwar nicht für eine Bestie, aber auch ihr musste bewusst sein, dass er letzte Nacht unter normalen Umständen nicht kontrollierbar gewesen sein konnte. Sie konnte ja nichts ahnen von dem Ritual.

„Sie sind in Ordnung", antwortete er.

„Gut, dann kommen wir jetzt rein!" Sie verschwand.

Remus' Gedanken rasten. Er würde alles offen legen müssen, verhört werden von irgendwelchen Auroren, die ihm wahrscheinlich kaum freundlicher gesonnen waren als der Rest des Zauberereiministeriums. Tonks war nur eine junge Aurorin niederen Rangs, sie würde ihm wenig helfen können. Und Dumbledores Einfluss war innerhalb des Ministeriums mehr als begrenzt. Doch all das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was mit Lucius geschehen würde.

Er sah sich um.

„Du wirst dich verteidigen müssen", sagte er. „Du hast ja gehört, was sie gesagt hat."

Doch Lucius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gegen über zwanzig Auroren, alle mit der Lizenz zum Töten, sobald sie einen Todesser nicht anderweitig kriegen können? Nein, Remus. Ich habe nicht eine einzige Nacht richtig geschlafen, seit mehr als einer Woche, ich habe meine gesamte Magie ausgeschöpft bis zur Neige, und nicht einmal im Vollbesitz meiner Kräfte hätte ich eine Chance. Du überschätzt meine Fähigkeiten bei weitem." Er lächelte. „Irgendwo da draußen ist Draco, ein Malfoy ohne Dunkles Mal und mit besten Kontakten. Askabans Mauern sind nicht mehr undurchdringlich, seit das Ministerium die Dementoren von ihrer Aufgabe dort ‚entbunden' hat."

„Lucius, ich kenne das Ministerium. Sie werden nicht fair sein. Umbridge hat mit Sicherheit noch irgendwo einen Dementor im Ärmel. Und dann ist Askaban nur eine von zwei möglichen Optionen. Bitte, versuche zu fliehen! Ich werde deinen Rückzug decken."

Vom Portal am Ende des Ganges hörten sie Stimmen und laute Zauber.

„Sie kommen. Bitte, Lucius!" flehte Remus.

Der Gedanke, die plötzliche Angst, dass sie Malfoy dem Dementorenkuss unterziehen könnten, ließ ihn jede Vernunft vergessen.

Doch Lucius bewahrte kühlen Kopf. Er stand auf und drückte Remus den Zauberstab in die Hand. Die Aktion geschah plötzlich, Remus spürte das Silber in seiner Handfläche, wie schon am Abend zuvor, und dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis, dass nun endgültig alle arkanen Ströme in seinem Körper jetzt in diesem Augenblick zusammen brachen. Er war so hilflos wie ein Squib, mit oder ohne Stab. Er ließ das Holz fallen.

„Verzeih' mir. Aber es erschien mir notwendig, dich zu entwaffnen."

Lucius stand direkt vor ihm.

„Es ist besser, wenn keiner von uns einen Zauberstab in der Hand hat, wenn sie kommen. Und es wäre klug, die Natur unserer…'Beziehung' möglichst nicht zu offensichtlich werden zu lassen – in deinem ureigensten Interesse. Sag ihnen, du hast einen Deal mit mir gemacht. Ich sorge dafür, dass du die Kinder nicht angreifst, und du legst im Gegenzug ein gutes Wort beim Prozess für mich ein."

Lucius beugte sich vor und berührte Remus' Lippen in einem zarten Kuss.

„Du hast ja Remus geküsst!" rief Dhakira erstaunt.  
„Aber ihr seid doch beides Jungs!"

Lucius drehte sich um und trat zu den Kindern.  
„Pssst, Prinzessin. Das ist ein Geheimnis, dass ihr Kinder unbedingt bewahren müsst. Wollt ihr mir das versprechen?"

Er kniete vor der Pritsche und nahm Johari in den Arm, zu der er offensichtlich ein besonders inniges Verhältnis aufgebaut hatte.

„Wir versprechen es", beteuerte sie feierlich.

„Gleich kommen ein paar Kollegen eures Vaters. Ihr müsst ganz lieb sein und brav hier sitzen bleiben, bis sie euch abholen, ja? Remus und ich werden ihnen entgegen gehen und sie schon einmal begrüßen. Wie sagt eure Mama immer?"

„Ooooo-kay!" strahlte Babu.

Remus schluckte. Die Mutter der Kinder war Amerikanerin gewesen, Lucius wusste das offenbar. War er gar in die Planung ihrer Entführung involviert gewesen?

„Okay", wiederholte Malfoy, und in seinem vornehmen Oxfordakzent klang es irgendwie komisch. Die Kinder lachten.

„Ihr seid tolle Kinder. Lasst euch von niemandem etwas anderes erzählen", sagte er.

Er erhob sich.

„Zeit, zu gehen", sagte er zu Remus.

„Wäre es nicht sicherer für dich, hier bei ihnen zu bleiben?" erwiderte Remus leise.

„Nein. Ich will, dass sie aus der Schusslinie sind, und außerdem sollen sie nicht sehen, wie die Auroren mich festnehmen. Komm jetzt."

Remus winkte den drei Kindern, dann folgte er Lucius auf den Gang.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sie hatten gerade die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, als mit einem lauten Krach das Siegel am Ende des Ganges barst. Eine Staubwolke wälzte sich ihnen entgegen.

„Remus!"

Tonks lief aus den Schwaden auf sie zu, grau gepudert, Sorge im Gesicht. Dann blieb sie plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Lucius!" rief sie, und in ihrer Mine spiegelten sich Überraschung und Erschrecken.

„Verwandtschaft, wie schön. Ich sehe, du bist begeistert, Nymphadora", sagte Malfoy, der mit verschränkten Armen an der Mauer lehnte.

Remus war mit ein paar langen Schritten bei ihr.  
„Nimm ihn fest, schnell, bevor noch etwas geschieht", bat er inständig.  
Immer noch besser, Tonks tat es, als die anderen Auroren, die jetzt aus dem Staub auftauchten.

Tonks war zwar schnell von Begriff, aber diese Situation überforderte sie.

„Ich bin unbewaffnet. Falls du die Meriten für die Familie ernsten möchtest, würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht zögern", bemerkte Lucius kühl.

Schließlich ließ sie mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabs einige dünne Seile aus dem Holz hervor schießen. Sie schlangen sich eng um Lucius' Hände und seinen Leib.

„Merlin, ist das Malfoy?" Einer der Auroren kam eilig näher, den Zauberstab gezückt. „Habt ihr ihn sicher?"

„Das war keine Kunst, er hat keinen Widerstand geleistet", sagte Remus.

„Trotzdem, gute Arbeit, Tonks." Der Mann kam vorsichtig näher. Ihm folgten sogleich noch weitere Auroren, und mit ihnen auch Bill Weasley.

„Remus, alles in Ordnung?" fragte er.

Remus nickte stumm. Mit Widerwillen beobachtete, wie die Auroren Lucius zu einem regelrechten Paket verschnürten. Raues Gelächter war zu hören.

„Hübsches Veilchen, Malfoy. Hat Lupin dir das verpasst?"

„So ein Werwolf hat bestimmt ordentlich Wumm hinter seinem Schlag."

Der Slytherin hatte recht gehabt, seine Entscheidung, die Kinder in der Zelle zu lassen, war mehr als vorausschauend gewesen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass wir so eng befreundet wären, um per du zu sein", bemerkte Lucius eisig zu dem Auror.

Ein lautes Klatschen ließ erahnen, dass einer der Auroren ihm ganz offenbar ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte Remus Verständnis für die Auroren gehabt: Malfoy war der ranghöchste Todesser seit Jahren, der ihnen in die Hände fiel. Seine Festnahme war für das Ministerium ein Riesenerfolg. Jetzt aber hatte Remus Mühe, seine Wut zu beherrschen. Alles in ihm schrie danach, Lucius zu Hilfe zu eilen. Er ballte die Fäuste, bis die Knöchel weiß hervor traten.

„Remus, wo sind die Kinder?" drang Bills Stimme von weit weg an sein Ohr. „Merlin, Remus, was ist los? Bist du verletzt? Du bist ganz weiß im Gesicht."

Remus hielt sich krampfhaft an Bills Schulter fest. Er konnte sehen, dass einige der Auroren sich anschickten, Lucius wegzubringen, während andere die Zellen zu durchkämen begannen.

„Ich glaube, wir brauchen einen Heiler. Mr. Lupin scheint es nicht gut zu gehen." Bill hatte Mühe, Remus festzuhalten, der Malfoy und den Auroren folgen wollte.

„Merlin, wo willst du denn hin?" flüsterte er leise. „Tonks, komm mal her!" schrie er im nächsten Moment.

„Remus, was ist los?" Die junge Aurorin war sofort zur Stelle.

„Geh mit Malfoy", zischte Remus ihr zu. „Pass auf, dass sie ihn anständig behandeln. Bitte! Er hat die Kinder gerettet."

Dora riss erstaunt die Augen auf.

„Geh' schon. Ich kümmere mich um Remus", sagte Bill.

Tonks nickte und folgte ihren Kollegen nach draußen.

„Die Shaklebolt-Kinder sind hier drinnen!" rief eine Aurorin mit blondem Pferdeschwanz aus der Zelle, in der sie die letzten Tage verbracht hatten.

Sofort stürzten etliche der Auroren in die angegebene Richtung. Die Ereignisse überschlugen sich jetzt. Remus hatte das Gefühl, in einer Zeitblase gefangen zu sein. Er bemerkte die Heilerin, die nach ihm sah und ihm eine Phiole mit einem türkisfarbenen Trank einflößte, er hörte Johari weinen, als man sie weg brachte, ohne sie noch einmal zu Remus zu lassen, er registrierte die Verwunderung, die das Patronusbild bei den Auroren auslöste.

„Können wir ihn jetzt mitnehmen? Wir haben eine Menge Fragen", hörte Remus einen der Auroren.

„Ich hätte ihn lieber eine Nacht im St. Mungos unter Beobachtung", widersprach die Heilerin. „Mr. Lupin bracht dringend Ruhe und er hat auch eine erhöhte Körpertemperatur. Wenn er morgen früh stabil ist, können Sie ihn gerne im Krankenhaus befragen."

Der Auror sah nicht begeistert aus. „Wenn es ihm morgen besser geht, werden wir ihn ins Ministerium mitnehmen. Und ich werde zwei Leute zu seinem … Schutz abstellen, die Sie ins St. Mungos begleiten werden."

„Einverstanden", nickte die Heilerin. „Kommen Sie, Mr. Lupin. Unser Portschlüssel ist unten. Ich denke, die Treppen sollten kein unüberwindliches Hindernis darstellen."

Resolut packte sie Remus am Arm und zog ihn auf die Füße. „Mr. Weasley, wenn Sie mir bitte helfen würden?"

Bill war sofort an ihrer Seite. Zwei der Auroren folgten ihnen auf einen Wink des ersten Aurors hin. Immerhin steckten sie ihre Zauberstäbe jetzt ein.

„Eines müssen Sie mir aber noch verraten, bevor Dr. Jenkins Sie entführt", sagte der Auror und vertrat ihnen den Weg. „Wir wissen, was Sie sind. Letzte Nacht war Vollmond. Wie haben die Kinder das überlebt?"

„Lucius..." sagte Remus gepresst, „Lucius Malfoy hat sie vor mir beschützt. Vor mir und vor den Dementoren. Ich weiß nicht, wie er das geschafft hat, aber er hat sein Leben für die Kinder riskiert."

„Aber Malfoy ist ein Todesser!" rief der Auror aus. „Wir glauben, dass er an der Organisation der Entführung von Auror Shacklebolts Frau beteiligt war. Warum sollte er irgendetwas riskieren, um ausgerechnet diese Kinder zu retten?"

„Das müssen Sie ihn schon selbst fragen", entgegnete Remus. „Soweit ich weiß, hat er sich mit Voldemort überworfen. Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden?"

Er lehnte sich schwer auf Bill, seine Beine drohten unter ihm wegzuknicken. Jetzt erst merkte er, wie sehr er über seine Grenzen gegangen war in den vergangenen Tagen. Der Gedanke, dass Lucius mit Sicherheit ebenso am Ende war wie er selbst, im Gegensatz zu ihm jedoch ein Verhör im Ministerium oder gar in Askaban vor sich hatte, bereitete ihm körperliches Unwohlsein. Er hoffte inständig, dass Tonks ihm irgendwelche Grausamkeiten ersparen konnte.

Als Remus das Gefängnis verließ, und kühler Wind ihm über das Gesicht blies und an seinen Haaren zerrte, konnte er kaum glauben, dieser Hölle entronnen zu sein. Und doch hatte er das Gefühl, dass in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen noch Abgründe ganz anderer Art auf ihn lauerten.

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	12. Remus: Verhör

Kerkermond Evolution

**Kerkermond Evolution**

Slashig-trashige Fanfiction mit komischen Elementen und Kaffee von 'Starbucks'

* * *

_Ein Samstags-Update? Ja, ein Samstagsupdate!  
Und damit endlich wieder ganz neues Lesematerial für Euch._

_Danke für die Reviews! Lucy und Glupit  
_

_Beta: Slytherene, comme toujours ;-)_

* * *

**12. Remus: Verhör**

Dumbledore erschien noch am selben Abend im St. Mungos, um nach Remus zu sehen und sich umfassend über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage zu informieren. Remus war unendlich erleichtert, den Direktor von Hogwarts zu sehen. Als der alte Zauberer sich an sein Bett setzte und das Krankenzimmer im geschlossenen Trakt von St. Mungos nur von ein paar Kerzen erleuchtet wurde, fand Remus zum ersten Mal Worte, um zu beschreiben, was in den vergangenen Tagen und vor allem Nächten vorgefallen war. Dumbledore war für ihn stets eine Vertrauensperson mit absoluter Integrität gewesen, und der alte Mann bewies auch jetzt Menschlichkeit und Feingefühl.

Als Remus seine Erzählung beendet hatte, wiegte er mit sorgenvoller Miene sein weises Haupt.

„Remus, mein Junge, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass diese Situation für dich in hohem Maße belastend ist. Ich verstehe, warum du dich entschlossen hast, dieses Ritual durchzuführen. Und ich bin ehrlich beeindruckt. Nicht viele von uns hätten die innere Stärke und Größe besessen, einem Feind auf diese Art und Weise…nun ja…die Hand zu reichen. Auch das Verhalten von Mr. Malfoy erstaunt und beeindruckt mich. Für jemand mit seiner Sozialisation einen solchen Schritt zu tun – bemerkenswert."

„Wir müssen Lucius da raus holen, Albus. Bitte, es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben!" Remus griff nach der Hand des alten Zauberers.

Doch Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „So leid es mir tut, aber ich sehe keinen Weg, wie wir Mr. Malfoy auch nur helfen könnten. Natürlich wird man deine Aussage nicht völlig ignorieren können, aber die Liste seiner Verbrechen ist lang."

„Er hat Kingsleys Kinder gerettet. Ohne Lucius wären sie ein Opfer der Dementoren geworden, ohne Lucius hätte ich sie zerrissen letzte Nacht, ohne Lucius wäre ich ein Mörder, ohne Lucius…"

„Remus!" fiel ihm Dumbledore ins Wort. „Ohne Zweifel wird man diese noble Tat berücksichtigen müssen, aber der Wizzengamot kann nicht darüber hinweg sehen, wer Lucius Malfoy über Jahre gewesen ist – Voldemorts rechte Hand. Ich muss dir sicher nicht erklären, dass die Gefühle eines einzelnen – noch dazu von jemand mit deiner Erkrankung - dabei keinerlei Rolle spielen werden."

„Dann will der Orden zulassen, dass sie ihn den Dementoren vorwerfen oder in Askaban verrotten lassen?", heulte Remus auf.

„Von ‚wollen' kann da keine Rede sein", entgegnete Dumbledore ruhig, aber bestimmt. „Ich will dir nicht verhehlen, dass ich selbst Zweifel habe, ob Mr. Malfoys Verhalten nicht am Ende einem virtuos erdachten Plan entspringt. Sowohl er als auch Lord Voldemort sind in der Lage, etwas Derartiges zu ersinnen."

„Nein", widersprach Remus heftig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn Sie ihn mit den Kindern gesehen hätten, Sie würden nicht so reden. Ich habe selten jemanden in dieser Weise mit Kindern umgehen sehen. Er hat sie behandelt, als wäre es seine eigenen."

„Das will ich nicht hoffen", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Ich habe die Ergebnisse von Mr. Malfoys Erziehungskünsten an seinem Sohn erlebt. Der junge Draco ist mit eiserner Hand und taktischem Kalkül erzogen worden. Als ‚liebevoll' konnte man das beim besten Willen nicht bezeichnen."

Dumbledore seufzte. „Mir ist klar, dass ich dich nicht überzeugen kann, Remus, egal, was ich sage. Der Schwur, den ihr einander mit diesem Ritual geleistet habt, ist nicht reversibel und sehr stark. Die Wirkung wird vielleicht sogar zunehmen, je länger diese Bindung besteht. Wir werden nach einer Lösung suchen müssen, sie zu zerstören, ohne dass du Schaden nimmst."

„Das will ich nicht", sagte Remus heiser.

„Du bist ein intelligenter Mann", sagte Dumbledore. „Dir ist bewusst, dass deine Gefühle magischen und nicht natürlichen Ursprungs sind?"

„Selbstverständlich. Aber es ist mir egal. Selbst wenn ich alle meine Empfindungen ignoriere, bleibt die Überzeugung, dass jeder Mensch eine zweite Chance verdient. Sie haben es mich selbst gelehrt, Albus. Sie haben Severus diese Chance gegeben. Warum nicht auch Lucius?"

„Von all meinen Zweifeln abgesehen, Remus: Weil es dieses Mal nicht in meiner Macht steht. Mr. Malfoy befindet sich in der Obhut des Ministeriums. Ich muss gerade dir nicht erklären, was das bedeutet. Es tut mir leid, mein Junge. Mir sind die Hände gebunden."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Die Auroren kamen bereits früh am nächsten Morgen, und da Remus körperlich keine gravierenden Schäden davon getragen hatte, stimmte der diensthabende Heiler zu, ihn in die Hände des Ministeriums zu entlassen.

Man brachte Remus in einen Raum im dritten Stockwerk, wo das Hauptquartier der Abteilung zur Bekämpfung der Dunklen Künste angesiedelt war. Remus war froh, dass der Aufzug nicht im zweiten Stock anhielt, in dem sich Umbridges Department zur Aufsicht und Führung magischer Geschöpfe befand. Er hatte dort ein paar sehr unangenehme Gespräche und Untersuchungen über sich ergehen lassen müssen, nachdem Snape ihn als Werwolf ‚geoutet' hatte.

Das Büro, in dem er sich nun befand, sah aus wie eine sehr gewöhnliche Amtsstube, mit einem breiten Schreibtisch und Wänden voller staubiger Aktenordner. Auffällig war nur, dass der Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch mit Ketten besetzt war, so wie der Angeklagtensitz im Gerichtsraum des Zauberergamots.

Die Auroren waren kurz angebunden, aber nicht rüde. Allerdings beobachteten sie Remus mit äußerster Aufmerksamkeit.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und zu Remus' Erleichterung trat Tonks in das Büro. Ihre Haare waren mausbraun, und dunkle Ringe lagen um ihre Augen. Sie schien nicht besonders viel Schlaf bekommen zu haben in der vergangenen Nacht.

„Hi Remus. Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie müde und berührte kurz seinen Oberarm. Eine freundschaftliche Geste, die nicht unbemerkt blieb.

„Sollte ich den Eindruck gewinnen, dass Sie befangen sind, wäre ich gezwungen, Sie vom weiteren Verfahren auszuschließen, Miss Tonks", sagte die grauhaarige Hexe, die nun zu ihnen stieß.

Sie trug eine Aurorenuniform und die grauen Haare zu einem strengen Knoten zusammen gefasst, aber sie musterte Remus neutral und interessiert durch quadratische Brillengläser.

„Ich bin befangen", gab Tonks zu Remus' Erschrecken sofort zu. „Aber ich nehme an keinem Verfahren teil, sondern ich will nur einem Freund etwas moralische Unterstützung gewähren, Officer MacGonagall."

Die Hexe nickte schmallippig, und jetzt war auch Remus klar, warum sie ihm gleich so seltsam vertraut erschienen war. Dies musste Diane MacGonagall, Minervas ältere Schwester, sein. Er erinnerte sich, dass Minerva sie einmal erwähnt hatte, wobei er nicht den Eindruck hatte, dass die beiden Frauen ein besonders herzliches Verhältnis pflegten.

„Bitte nehmen Sie Platz, Mr. Lupin. Keine Sorge, die Ketten sind nicht für Sie gedacht."

Zögernd setzte sich Remus auf den Verhörstuhl.

„Sie werden verstehen, dass wir sehr interessiert daran sind, Näheres über die Vorgänge in Sie-wissen-schon-wessen Gefängnis zu erfahren."

Remus nickte. „Das verstehe ich. Darf ich zuerst fragen, wie es Mr. Shaklebolts Kindern geht?"

„Sie dürfen. Alle drei befinden sich derzeit in Obhut des Ministeriums, und es wird gut für sie gesorgt. Nun, Mr. Lupin, beginnen wir doch einfach am Anfang Ihrer Geschichte. Wie kommt es, dass Sie als arbeitsloser Lehrer in die Fänge der Anhänger von Sie-wissen-schon-wem gerieten?"

„Wir wissen, dass du Mitglied des Phönixordens bist, Remus", sagte Tonks, bevor er sich in Widersprüche verstricken konnte. „Dumbledore hat seine Differenzen mit dem Minister weitestgehend geklärt, jetzt wo Clarence Falkbeak neuer Zauberereiminister ist."

„Diese Entwicklung ist mir neu", sagte Remus bedächtig.

„Nun, nehmen Sie zur Kenntnis, dass die Mehrheit der Auroren dieser Veränderung durchaus positiv gegenüber steht", sagte MacGonagall. „Wenn Sie den Zeugen bitte freundlichst nicht mehr unterbrechen würden, Aurorin Tonks?"

Remus begann zu erzählen. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich zu konzentrieren, weil er unablässig an Lucius denken musste, der hier irgendwo im Ministerium in einer der Kurzzeit-Haftzellen untergebracht sein musste, die zu Vollmond auch für Werwölfe genutzt wurden.

Dennoch sprach Remus mit Bedacht. Er war ein guter Lügner, die Lykantrophie brachte das mit sich, und so gab er zwar einige Informationen preis, die die Auroren in hohem Maße erstaunten, für den Orden jedoch jetzt nicht mehr lebenswichtig waren. Dies schaffte ein Klima des Vertrauens, in dem er sich den wirklich heiklen Fragen zu entziehen hoffte. Dass Kingsley ein Ordensmitglied war, hatte über Jahre strengster Geheimhaltung unterlegen. Jetzt jedoch, wo er nicht mehr die Jagd auf Sirius in die Irre leiten musste und zudem Gefangener Voldemorts war, konnte Remus mit diesem Wissen die Auroren von seiner Glaubwürdigkeit und Kooperationsbereitschaft überzeugen.

Er berichtete ihnen, wie er und Hagrid von der Entführung Nora Shaklebolts erfahren hatten, und dass es sich für sie darstellte, als könnten sie sie unter Umständen noch retten, wenn sie nur schnell genug waren.

„Wie sind wie Anfänger in Pettigrews Falle getappt", erläuterte er. Er schilderte kurz die Zustände in Voldemorts Kerker, und mit jeder Grausamkeit, von der er sprach, wurde der Strich, den MacGonagalls Lippen bildeten, schmaler.

„Malfoy hat Ihnen also Wasser angeboten. Was glauben Sie, warum er das tat?" fragte sie nachdenklich.

„Das müssen Sie ihn schon selbst fragen", entgegnete Remus. „Aber natürlich war ich auch misstrauisch. Er ist Reinblüter durch und durch, und er hat aus seiner Verachtung für mich nie einen Hehl gemacht. In diesem Moment allerdings, als ich das Wasser nahm, sah ich keine Alternative. Ich war kurz davor, zu verdursten. Ich hätte es vermutlich auch getrunken, wenn ich sicher gewesen wäre, dass es vergiftet ist. Ich kann nur aufgrund seines späteren Verhaltens vermuten, dass der erste Antrieb, mir zu helfen, entstand, als er mitbekam, dass meine Anwesenheit die Kinder beruhigte. Sie werden es sich schwer vorstellen können", sagte er zu der Aurorin, „ich hätte es ja selbst nicht geglaubt, wenn ich es nicht miterlebt hätte, aber er hat ein besonderes Verhältnis zu Kindern."

„Es fällt mir in der Tat schwer, mir dies auch nur vorzustellen", bestätigte die Aurorin. „Was geschah weiter?"

Remus erzählte, wie sie den Kinderzauberstab aufgerüstet hatten, wie sie Essen aus der Küche organisiert hatten, er berichtete, wie mühsam es war, den Dementoren Stand zu halten.

Sie nickte und machte sich gelegentlich ein paar Notizen, ab und zu fragte sie nach, bat ihn, zu präzisieren.

„Kommen wir zu der vorletzten Nacht. Es war Vollmond. Bitte erklären Sie, wie es kommt, dass Sie Mr. Malfoy und die Kinder nicht angegriffen haben, und warum auch die angeblich vorhandenen Dementoren Sie nicht attackiert haben."

Vorsichtig wagte sich Remus auf das dünne Eis. Er hatte Lucius' mahnende Worte im Ohr: _„Es wäre klug, die Natur unserer…'Beziehung' möglichst nicht zu offensichtlich werden zu lassen – in deinem ureigensten Interesse. Sag ihnen, du hast einen Deal mit mir gemacht. Ich sorge dafür, dass du die Kinder nicht angreifst, und du legst im Gegenzug ein gutes Wort beim Prozess für mich ein."_

„Lucius Malfoy ist das Kind einer Veela", spielte er seinen letzten großen Trumpf. „Offensichtlich verfügt er deshalb über einen Zauber, mit mir zu kommunizieren, während ich verwandelt bin."

MacGonagall sah ihn über ihre Brille hinweg verblüfft an. „Mr. Malfoy hat uns dazu eine etwas andere Geschichte erzählt", sagte sie. „Er behauptete, mit dunkler Magie gegen Sie vorgegangen zu sein."

„Das mag sein", sagte Remus. „Vielleicht lügt er, weil er nicht will, dass etwas über seine nicht ganz so makellose Abstammung an die Öffentlichkeit kommt. Sie wissen ja, wie biestig diese alten Reinblüterfamilien untereinander sein können. Ich kann mich natürlich an die Nacht naturgemäß nicht mehr erinnern, aber ich weiß genau, dass am nächsten Morgen Wüstensand in der Zelle lag. Und er hat es mir selbst erzählt, als er seine Haare abgeschnitten hat, um das Vlies für den Zauberstab herzustellen."

„Wir wissen in der Tat zu wenig über die spezielle Magie der Veela, um hier eine Aussage zu treffen", räumte die Aurorin ein. „Aber wir haben nach Bulgarien um einen Experten geschickt. Er wird Mr. Malfoys Blut untersuchen, dann erhalten wir wenigstens hierzu Klarheit", kündigte sie an. Sie betrachtete Remus aufmerksam. „Nun, Mr. Lupin, diese Veelatheorie mag erklären, warum Sie die Kinder und Malfoy nicht angegriffen haben, aber es erklärt nicht, wie die Dementoren in Schach gehalten werden konnten. Wir wissen zwar, dass Sie einen Patronuszauber beherrschen, aber in einer Vollmondnacht werden Sie wohl kaum diesbezüglich einsatzfähig gewesen sein. Und Malfoy als Todesser kann ebenfalls keinen gestaltlichen Patronus beschwören."

„Lucius…Malfoy hat die Dementoren vertrieben. Ich weiß nicht, wie er es gemacht hat. Er hat sich von mir tags zuvor das Dunkle Mal aus dem Arm brennen lassen. Wir dachten, es wäre möglich, dass es irgendwie die arkanen Bahnen blockiert. Ich weiß nicht, ob das zutreffend ist. Andererseits hat er die Dementoren in der ersten Nacht auch schon mit seinem gestaltlosen Patronus und einem Veelazauber gebannt, als ich irgendwann meinen Patronus nicht mehr aufrechterhalten konnte."

„Könnten die Kinder etwas dazu gesehen haben?" fragte MacGonagall.

„Sicher nicht", erwiderte Remus. „Malfoy hat sie mit einem Traumzauber belegt am Abend zuvor. Wir wussten ja nicht, ob es gelingen würde, die Dementoren abzuwehren. Es waren so viele." Remus konnte selbst die Erschöpfung in seiner Stimme hören.

„Nur eine letzte Frage, Mr. Lupin, dann wollen wir Ihre Aussage nur noch einmal zu Protokoll nehmen, sie müssen sie gegenlesen und unterschreiben. Mr. Malfoy hat meinen Kollegen gegenüber angegeben, er habe sich mit Sie-wissen-schon-wem überworfen, weil dieser seine Frau Narcissa Black-Malfoy getötet haben soll."

„Das hat er mir auch gesagt", bestätigte Remus.

„Ihrer Einschätzung nach – ist dies eine zutreffende Behauptung?"

„Wie soll ich das wissen, Officer?" Remus überlegte kurz, ob er ihr von Lucius' Zusammenbruch berichten sollte, unterließ es dann jedoch. „Er hat es nicht mir erzählt, wenn ich mich genau erinnere, sondern den Kindern. Ich habe es nur mit gehört. Aber ich habe gesehen und gehört, wie Crabbe und Goyle ihn zusammen geschlagen haben. Sie hätten ihn fast umgebracht. Ich glaube nicht, dass es Theater war. Da war so viel Hass im Spiel. Und die Dementoren haben ihn ernsthaft angegriffen. Zumindest das Zerwürfnis mit Vol…mit Sie-wissen-schon-wem scheint mir eine unumstößliche Tatsache zu sein."

MacGonagall überflog ihre Notizen. „Oder es ist ein sehr raffiniert ausgeklügelter Plan, um sich der Verantwortung für seine Verbrechen zu entziehen. Er lässt die Kinder kidnappen und spielt sich dann als Retter in der Not auf. Damit es wirksam wird, sucht er sich einen Zeugen, und wenn man bedenkt, wie wenig er als Reinblüter von Werwölfen und deren Intelligenz hält, sind Sie eine ideale Besetzung. Vielleicht wollte er sich auf diese Weise auch das Vertrauen des Phönixordens erschleichen. Er hat das entweder allein oder sogar in Zusammenarbeit mit Sie-wissen-schon-wem ausgeheckt. Das einzige, womit er nicht gerechnet hat, war, dass Sie Ihren Patronus nicht zum Orden, sondern zu Aurorin Tonks ins Ministerium schicken. Und jetzt sitzt Sie-wissen-schon-wessen rechte Hand hier fest. Das nennt man wohl eine glückliche Fügung", frohlockte sie.

Remus widersprach ihr nicht. Er hörte ihr auch kaum noch zu, als sie ihre Notizen an eine Flotteschreibefeder diktierte. _„Das einzige, womit er nicht gerechnet hat, war, dass Sie Ihren Patronus nicht zum Orden, sondern zu Aurorin Tonks ins Ministerium schicken"_, klangen ihre Worte in seinem Kopf. Seine Gedanken rasten. Er konzentrierte sich erst wieder, als sie ihm seine Aussagen noch einmal vorlas, dann unterschrieb er.

„Wo können wir Sie erreichen, Mr. Lupin?" fragte MacGonagall. „Ihnen ist sicher klar, dass Sie für uns ein wichtiger Zeuge sind. Bitte verlassen Sie London nicht ohne Genehmigung des Ministeriums."

„Selbstverständlich nicht", antwortete er diszipliniert, und gab ihr die Adresse einer abbruchreifen Wohnung im East-End, die der Orden für ein paar Pfund im Monat gemietet hatte, und die Mundungus Fletcher für allerlei Geschäfte nutzte.

„Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass Sie sich nicht in der Abteilung von Dolores Umbrigde melden müssen", sagte MacGonagall. „Ich nehme an, das ist in Ihrem Sinne. Ich erwarte im Gegenzug allerdings, dass Sie sich weiterhin kooperativ verhalten, Mr. Lupin."

Sie sah ihn mit lauernden Katzenaugen an. Remus fragte sich, ob sie ebenso ein Animagus war wie ihre Schwester Minerva.

„Ich danke Ihnen", sagte Remus einfach. „Und ich habe Sie sehr gut verstanden."

„Das freut mich", erwiderte sie mit schmallippigem Lächeln. „Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Lupin."

„Könntest du mich nach draußen begleiten?" bat er Tonks.

„Klar."

Die junge Aurorin brachte ihn über den Gang zum Aufzug und fuhr mit ihm hinunter.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

„Woran hast du meinen Patronus eigentlich erkannt?" fragte Remus, während sie langsam in Richtung des Eingangsbereichs schwebten. Er war froh, dass keine anderen Zauberer zu ihnen in den Paternoster stiegen.

„Na hör mal, ich kenn' doch deinen Wolf!" erwiderte sie erstaunt. „Wer sonst im Orden hat so einen abgefahrenen Patronus? Was hast du eigentlich mit ihm gemacht? Er war viel kräftiger und größer als sonst. Mein Border Collie sieht immer gleich aus."

„Ich…" Remus wusste nicht, was er ihr antworten sollte. Sein Herz flatterte wie ein aufgeregter Vogel in seiner Brust. Lucius' Patronus war nicht nur gestaltlich, er nahm auch noch Form und Aussehen eines Wolfes an! Manchmal veränderten sich Patroni, wenn etwas Schwerwiegendes im Leben eines Zauberers vorfiel. Remus hatte vermutet, dass Lucius vielleicht doch einen gestaltlichen Patronus hervor gebracht hatte, aber er hätte dem Slytherin am ehesten einen Raubvogel oder ein katzenhaftes Tier zugetraut. Remus glaubte nicht an Zufall, was die Gestalt von Lucius' Patronus anging, und die Bedeutung des silbernen Wolfes nahm ihm schier den Atem.

„Komm mit!" sagte er zu Tonks und zerrte sie hinter sich her, eine Treppe hinunter zur U-Bahn, wo er mit ihr in den nächsten Zug sprang, weit weg vom Ministerium und dem Zugriff von Auroren, die sie vielleicht verfolgen konnten.

„Du weißt schon, dass uns hier alle für Freaks halten?" sagte Tonks amüsiert zu ihm. „Wir tragen Roben."

„Das ist London, wir könnten auch Kartoffelsäcke tragen, ohne dass die Muggel uns eines zweiten Blicks würdigen", entgegnete Remus.

Zwei Stationen später stiegen sie aus und Remus führte Tonks, die ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass er ihr sagte, was ihn offenbar umtrieb, in ein Straßencafe. Es war eine der Ketten, die in Muggellondon überall wie Pilze aus dem Boden schossen.

„Du kannst dir ‚Starbuck's' leisten?" fragte sie.

„Nein, aber du kannst es", erwiderte er und bestellte zwei Becher Kaffee.

Tonks seufzte theatralisch und bezahlte dann. Sie nahmen die Pappbecher und setzen sich zwischen einen großen Tisch mit einer Gruppe schwätzender Teenager und ein Sofa mit drei älteren Frauen mit kurzen grauen Haaren und eleganten Nadelstreifenkostümen.

Tonks wirkte diskret einen Antiabhörzauber, dann lächelte sie.

„Die Umgebung ist sauber: Keine Kollegen, keine Langziehohren. Also: Ich höre. Du hast doch etwas auf dem Herzen."

„Herz trifft es ziemlich genau", erwiderte Remus trocken. „Dora, das war nicht mein Patronus."

Sie sah ihn verständnislos an. „Wie meinst du das, ‚nicht dein Patronus'? Außer dir waren doch nur noch die Kinder in dem Gefängnis und Lucius. Die einen sind zu klein für einen Patronus, der andere zu bösartig."

„Sollte man meinen. Aber denk' mal darüber nach, wann der Patronus dich erreicht hat."

Remus sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Das muss so gegen halb vier gewesen sein, nicht viel früher. Wieso?"

„Um halb vier ging der Mond gerade unter. Wie lange braucht so ein Zauber, um von Voldemorts Kerker zu dir ins Ministerium zu fliegen? Eine Stunde? Zwei?"

Tonks nickte. „Klar, so ungefähr. Aber wie hast du ihn denn geschickt, wenn du noch verwandelt…." Sie stockte. „Du warst noch verwandelt, als der Patronus losgeschickt wurde."

Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Remus nickte bestätigend.

„Warte mal", sagte Tonks. „Zu klein, die Kinder. Zu böse, Lucius. Zu lykantroph, das bist du. Remus, willst du mir sagen, dass du kein Werwolf mehr bist?"

Er lachte bitter auf. „Eine mögliche Schlussfolgerung, aber keine sehr wahrscheinliche. Außerdem – nein, ich bin und bleibe leider, was ich bin."

„Na gut, die Kinder sind aber zu klein, und Lucius ist zu… Natürlich!" rief sie aus. „Lucius hat die Kinder gerettet. Er hat etwas so Gutes getan, dass er einen gestaltlichen Patronus hervorbringen konnte. Remus, das hieße ja, er hat sich wirklich von Du-weißt-schon-wem abgewendet."

Sie sog an ihrem Strohhalm. „Dann war es Lucius' Patronus. Unglaublich. Remus, wir müssen den Orden informieren. Nicht, dass noch andere von uns darauf hereinfallen, und seinen Wolf für den deinen halten. Das könnte gefährlich sein."

„Er sitzt in Haft, oder?" sagte Remus kurz.

„Ja, sie haben ihn heute morgen nach Askaban gebracht", antwortete Tonks.

Remus spürte, wie sich seine Eingeweide schmerzhaft zusammen zog. _Askaban_. Oh Merlin!

„Aber warum ausgerechnet ein Wolf?" sinnierte Tonks weiter.

„Genau das will ich dir wirklich erzählen", sagte Remus leise. „Aber Dora, bitte, du darfst mit niemandem darüber sprechen. Dumbledore weiß Bescheid, aber sonst keiner. Versprich mir, dass du dieses Geheimnis wahrst."

Sie sah ihm mit gerunzelten Brauen an.

„Also schön, Remus Lupin. Das hier muss dir wirklich wichtig sein, wenn du wie die Katze um den heißen Brei herumschleichst. Das ist sonst überhaupt nicht deine Art."

Und Remus begann, ihr die Wahrheit über die Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage zu erzählen. Tonks Augen wurden immer größer und größer, bis er schließlich - sehr vage und vorsichtig formulierend – das Prinzip des Rituals erläuterte.

„Das hast du Lucius angeboten?", fragte sie zweifelnd und warf Remus einen mitleidigen Blick zu. „Ich nehme an, Lucius hat dich zur Hölle geschickt, als du ihm das vorgeschlagen hast?" sagte sie leise.

Remus hielt ihren Blick. Tonks schluckte. Sie verstand.

„Nein", sagte sie. „Nein, Remus, das glaube ich jetzt nicht. Du hast ernsthaft mit Lucius…also ich meine…mit Lucius, dem fiesesten aller Todesser?"

„Was hättest du an meiner Stelle getan?", fragte er provokativ.

„Nun ja, also bevor den Kindern etwas passiert wäre…er sieht ja auch nicht mal schlecht aus. Wie war er denn so…im Bett?" Tonks sah Remus fragend an.

Dieser starrte perplex zurück. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Remus erkannte, dass Dora ihn auf ihre sehr eigene Art aufzog.

„Merlin, Remus, entschuldige", lachte sie. „Ich kann es nur einfach nicht fassen. Ausgerechnet Lucius! Viel widerwärtiger geht es doch gar nicht, sieht man von solchen Trollen wie Crabbe, Goyle oder MacNair einmal ab. Du Armer, du musst total verwirrt sein."

„Ich bin nicht verwirrt und er ist nicht widerwärtig", sagte Remus kühl, dem nicht zum Scherzen zumute war.

„Oh Merlin!", rief Tonks und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Hast du nicht eben gesagt, dass das Ritual zwischen den beiden Zauberer eine enge seelische und emotionale Bindung schafft?"

Remus nickte. „Das habe ich. Und ich hatte allerdings den Eindruck, du würdest zuhören."

„Remus, versuchst du gerade mir zu sagen, dass du ihn…magst?" Tonks sah ihn immer noch an, als wäre er geistig umnachtet.

„_Mögen_ charakterisiert es nicht wirklich", antwortete Remus leise. „Dora, ich komme um vor…Sorge." Er hatte „Sehnsucht" sagen wollen, schluckte das Wort jedoch hinunter. „Du musst eine Möglichkeit finden, damit ich ihn sehen kann."

Jetzt war die Katze aus dem Sack. Tonks starrte ihn an, immer noch perplex, aber der zunehmende Rotstich ihrer Haare warnte Remus vor der nun folgenden Explosion.

„Du bist ja bescheuert! Remus Lupin, ehrlich, das ist die beschissenste Idee, die du je hattest! Was glaubst du, wird passieren, wenn du einen Antrag stellst, ihn in Askaban besuchen zu dürfen? Meinst du nicht, das würde etliche Fragen aufwerfen? Ich habe gesehen, wie hart du eben gearbeitet hast, um im Ministerium ein makelloses Bild abzugeben, und du warst große Klasse, wirklich professionell. Wenn du jetzt versucht, Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen, machst du alles kaputt, was du erreicht hast."

„Alles was ich will, ist mit ihm sprechen!" erwiderte Remus heftig. „Dieser Wolfspatronus – Tonks, weißt du, was das bedeutet?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das, ich bin ja nicht blöd", gab sie scharf zurück. „Ganz offenbar hat euer Schäferstündchen auch bei ihm einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen. Aber Remus, das ist nicht echt. Es ist nur Magie, arkanes Kopfkino. Und was immer man auch über Lucius Malfoy sagen mag, er ist intelligent. Er weiß um die Natur dieser Gefühle, über ihren Mechanismus, und er wird es für sich ausnutzen. Remus, er wird dich ausnutzen. Wenn du dich darauf einlässt, kann er dein ganzes Leben zerstören, deine Zukunft."

„Meine Zukunft?" Remus lachte bitter auf. „Dora, was für eine Zukunft? Ich bin ein Werwolf, und ganz egal, wer diesen Krieg gewinnt, für mich wird es nichts geben, was du als nennenswerte Zukunft bezeichnen kannst."

„Ich bin ein Werwolf, zu arm, zu alt, zu gefährlich, blablabla", äffte sie ihn nach. „Das erzählst du jedem, der es hören oder nicht hören will seit tausend Jahren, Remus. Guck mal hoch und mach den Rücken gerade!"

„Wie du willst. Danke für den Kaffee." Remus erhob sich und verließ wortlos den Coffeeshop.

„Ach, Merlin, scheiße!" fluchte Tonks und lief ihm nach.

„Remus! Remus, bleib stehen!"

An der Straßenecke hatte sie ihn eingeholt.

„Remus, nun bleib doch stehen! Es tut mir Leid, mir ist einfach der Kragen geplatzt. Remus! Ich gebe zu, ich war nicht besonders sensibel, aber hey…Remus!"

Sie hatte Mühe, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

„Ich helfe dir, wenn du eine Idee hast, wie!"

Schlagartig blieb er stehen.

„Versprich es mir."

Tonks wand sich sichtlich, aber schließlich sagte sie: „Also gut, ich verspreche es. Aber wir versuchen es nur einmal, und auch nur, wenn es kein Himmelfahrtskommando ist."

Remus schlang die Arme um Tonks schmale Schultern. „Danke! Danke, Dora, das werde ich dir nie vergessen."

„Jetzt krieg dich wieder ein", brummte sie. „Erst einmal müssen wir herausfinden, wie wir an ihn rankommen. Er ist vermutlich der bestbewachte Gefangene in ganz Großbritannien."

Remus seufzte. „Das hoffe ich. Falls Voldemort ihn in die Finger bekommt…ich darf gar nicht daran denken."

„Voldemort!", sagte Tonks verächtlich. „Vor dem ist mir nicht bang. Aber wenn Dumbledore oder Officer MacGonagall heraus kriegen, was du planst, sind wir so was von am… also so was von du-weißt-schon-was."

Remus starrte auf das grüne Männchen an der Muggelampel. „Ich habe keinen Plan."

„Ich auch nicht. Ich habe noch nie einen Todesser aus Askaban befreit, und ich dachte nicht, dass ich mich einmal damit auseinander setzen würde. Für so was braucht man einen Experten", stellte Tonks fest. „Einen, der gute Informationen hat, exzellent vernetzt ist und jede Menge krimineller Energie besitzt. Ich würde Lucius empfehlen, aber der sitzt ja nun. Außerdem müsste dieser jemand ausgesprochen wagemutig und sehr verschwiegen vorgehen. Ich kenne niemanden, der…"

„Aber ich!" rief Remus aus. „Komm, wir müssen zum Grimmauldplatz! Von da können wir flooen."

Er stürmte los. Tonks zerrte ihn zurück, bevor der Lieferwagen Remus überrollen konnte. Wütend drückte der Fahrer auf die Hupe.

„Merlin, Remus!" schrie Tonks. „So kenne ich dich ja überhaupt nicht. Das hätte eben fast gekracht. So schaffst du es nie, dein persönliches Waterloo in Askaban zu treffen. Wenn du dich überfahren lässt, kommst du bestenfalls ins St. Mungos!"

Sie schüttelte ihn am Arm. „Und zu wem willst du überhaupt?"

Remus lächelte, aber es glich eher einer Grimasse. „Nun ja, gut informiert, wagemutig, kriminelle Energie, verschwiegen…fällt dir da nicht spontan jemand ein?"

Tonks erstarrte. „Du meinte doch nicht etwa…?"

„Doch", erwiderte Remus grimmig, „den meine ich. Die einzige Schlange im Orden. Severus Snape."

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	13. Severus: Die Schlange im Orden

Kerkermond Evolution 13

**Kerkermond Evolution 13**

Trashig-slashige Fanfiction und der Beweis, dass Männer und Frauen doch Freunde sein können

* * *

_Hallihallo,_

_da bin ich schon wieder! ;-) Und einen kann ich noch…_

_Da nun ein paar anstrengende Tage Schichtdienst vor mir liegt, und ich nicht weiß, wie und ob ich zum Updaten komme, hier das Goodie zur Wochenmitte !_

_Und seht mal an: Die Kapitelüberschrift beginnt weder mit Remus noch mit Lucius…_

_Eine Runde Tränkemeister für Kassandra ;-)_

* * *

**13. Severus: Die Schlange im Orden**

Von Grimmauldplatz aus flooten Remus und Tonks nach Hogwarts. Wie stets brachte der Kamin sie in MacGonagalls Büro, das den diskreten Zugang für den Orden in die Schule darstellte.

„Es ist noch früh", sagte Tonks. „Auf den Gängen könnten noch Schüler unterwegs sein."

„Dann werden sie schlimmstenfalls berichten, dass Lupin, der Werwolf, mit Snape in Richtung der Kerker gegangen ist, vermutlich, um sich mit Wolfsbann zu versorgen", sagte Remus. „Dass er den braut, ist kein großes Geheimnis."

„Du ersparst mir heute auch gar nichts", grinste Tonks und konzentrierte sich. Während schwarze Schatten ihre Haare überflossen, ihre Nase wuchs und sich in ihrem hübschen Gesicht zunehmend Snapes scharfe Züge heraus bildeten, sagte sie leichthin: „Die Schüler werden sich wochenlang das Maul über diese blaue Robe hier an Snape zerreißen."

„Du legst lieber einen Illusionszauber darüber, sonst zerreißt er uns bei der nächsten Ordenssitzung", sagte Remus.

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir so lange warten müssen", sagte Tonks dumpf und färbte ihre Robe dunkel.

So präpariert, folgte sie Remus durch die Gänge der Schule. Aus seinen Zeiten als Schüler und dem einen Jahr als Lehrer kannte er noch immer jeden Schleichweg, und so gelangten sie ungesehen bis zu den Kerkern.

Die Tür von Snapes Privatgemächern war wie stets verschlossen. Sie klopften mehrmals, erhielten jedoch keine Antwort.

„Kannst du die Schutzzauber lösen?", fragte Tonks. „Ihr Lehrer habt doch einen Generalzauber für alle Schlösser."

„Keine gute Idee, falls er nicht da ist und es hinterher merkt", sagte Remus. „Außerdem kann ich noch nicht wieder zaubern. Lucius hat mir doch den Stab mit der Silberader in die Hand gedrückt. Davon abgesehen, dass ich noch keinen neuen Zauberstab habe, dauert es sicher noch ein paar Tage, bis meine arkanen Bahnen wieder regeneriert sind."

„Du hast aber auch das Pech gepachtet", bedauerte ihn Tonks. Sie hob die Faust und hämmerte an die Tür.

„Machen Sie auf, Snape, wir wissen, dass sie da drin sind." Sie grinste. „Man kann es ja mal probieren", sagte sie leise zu Remus.

Tatsächlich spürte sie im nächsten Moment, wie sich die Siegel auf der Tür lösten. Es klackte, dann sprang die Tür einen Spalt auf. Laute Musik umspülte sie.

„Mozarts Requiem", stellte Remus fest. „Hört sich an, als wäre ein ganzes Symphonieorchester zu Gast."

Er machte zögernd ein paar Schritte in den Raum. „Severus?"

„Die Ungeschickte und das Biest", drang die Stimme des Tränkemeisters an sein Ohr. Trotz der Lautstärke der Musik war Snape bestens zu verstehen. „Was verschafft mir diese zweifelhafte Ehre?"

Remus und Tonks sahen sich um. In einem lederbezogenen, altväterlichen Ohrensessel entdeckten sie schließlich die hagere Gestalt des Tränkemeisters.

„Oh Merlin", sagte Tonks leise. Remus hörte sie dennoch. Und er erfasste mit einem Blick, was die junge Aurorin so aus der Fassung brachte. Snape sah aus, als habe er ebenfalls drei Wochen in Voldemorts Kerker hinter sich. Die Nase trat scharf aus dem schmalen Gesicht hervor, dunkle Schatten lagen unter Severus' Augen und an Stirn und Schläfen zogen sich weiße Strähnen durch die einst lackschwarzen langen Haare.

„Seid ihr gekommen, um mich anzustarren? Was willst du, Lupin? Wolfsbann? Ist noch etwas früh im Zyklus dafür. Kannst du nicht mehr ohne Begleitschutz kommen? Werfen Sie nichts um, Miss Tonks. Die Einrichtung hier drinnen ist Schuleigentum."

„Immerhin, Gift spritzen kann er noch", sagte Remus leise zu Tonks.

„Das habe ich gehört", erklärte Snape, und endlich ließ er die Musik mit einer Handbewegung leiser werden. „Was wollt ihr? Je eher ich es weiß, desto eher bin ich eurer Anwesenheit wieder ledig."

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Severus", sagte Remus.

„Wie üblich. Kann der Direktor dir kein Geld leihen?", ätze Severus.

„Das könnte er wohl. Aber da du mir ohnehin nichts geben würdest, hatte ich nicht vor, dich überhaupt zu fragen", gab Remus ruhig zurück. „Nein, es geht um eine Materie, bezüglich derer Albus die Hände gebunden sind."

Severus blickte zum ersten Mal auf. Seine schwarzen Augen wirkten so stumpf und leblos wie seine käsig bleiche Haut.

„Man hat Malfoy verhaftet", begann Remus.

„Die Meldungen des ‚Tagespropheten' sind mir bekannt", sagte der Tränkemeister. „Was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Wir müssen ihn aus Askaban befreien", fiel Tonks mit der Tür ins Haus. „Und wir dachten, wenn jemand eine Idee hat, wie man das bewerkstelligen könnte, dann Sie. Immerhin waren sie doch an der Planung des Massenausbruchs vor ein paar Monaten beteiligt."

„Ich war darüber informiert. Es war nicht viel Planung erforderlich, nachdem der Dunkle Lord die Macht über die Dementoren erlangt hatte. Aber davon abgesehen: Habe ich etwas übersehen? Malfoy ist ein Todesser, und nicht irgendeiner. Ihr seid Mitglieder des Phönixordens. Welchen Grund sollte es geben, ausgerechnet ihn befreien zu wollen?"

Der Tränkemeister sah lauernd von einem zum anderen.

„Es wäre zunächst einmal schon ausreichend ihn sprechen zu können", sagte Remus leise.

„Ich kann dich kaum verstehen, Lupin", schnarrte der Tränkemeister.

„Lucius ist Remus' Seelengefährte. Sie haben sich in Voldemorts Knast verliebt", antwortet Tonks lapidar.

Entsetzt sah Remus zu ihr hinüber. Das war nicht die Art der Gesprächsführung, die bei Snape zielführend sein würde. Tatsächlich aber hatte Tonks Aussage den Effekt einer Bombe. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung war Snape von seinem Sitz hochgekommen, und mit zornesweißem Gesicht stand er nun direkt vor Remus.

„Du bist tatsächlich noch schlimmerer Abschaum als ich es je für möglich gehalten hätte", zischte er. „Malfoy ist eine Kreatur, die es nicht wert ist, die Sonne zu sehen. Du hast dich zu seiner Hure gemacht? Wofür, Lupin? Für das bisschen wertloses Leben, das in dir steckt?" Er piekste Remus schmerzhaft mit seinem langen Zeigefinger in den Magen.

„Weißt du nicht, wer er ist?"

„Ich weiß sogar, was er ist", erwiderte Remus, und rang seine Wut mühsam nieder. „Und er ist nicht mehr Voldemorts Spezialist für Betrug, Bestechung und Erpressung. Er trägt nicht einmal mehr das Dunkle Mal."

„Das Dunkle Mal kann nicht entfernt werden. Es ist in deine Seele und dein Herz gebrannt, von dem Augenblick an, da du vor ihm kniest. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du naiv genug bist, etwas anderes zu glauben, Lupin!" Snape schrie jetzt, ganz offenbar außer sich vor Wut.

„Voldemort wollte ihn umbringen. Er hat Crabbe und Goyle und später ein Duzend Dementoren auf ihn gehetzt. Dass wir überlebt haben, war nichts als eine glückliche Fügung!" brüllte Remus zurück.

„Eine glückliche Fügung für einen Mörder!" rief Snape. „Wer, glaubst du, hat den gewaltsamen Tod von Nora Shacklebolt eingefädelt? Du glaubst mir nicht? Malfoy macht nicht einmal vor seiner Familie halt: Er hat seine eigene Frau getötet!"

Remus starrte Severus an. Er war sicher, dass der Slytherin in diesem Punkt irrte – er hatte Malfoy gesehen, seine tiefe Trauer. So verhielt sich keiner, der seine Frau selbst getötet hatte.

„Das ist nicht wahr", sagte Remus ruhig. „Er hat mir gesagt, dass Voldemort sie umgebracht hat. Falls du mir jetzt nicht sagst, dass du gesehen hast, dass es Lucius war, werde ich ihm weiter glauben."

Severus starrte ihn an, noch immer schwer atmend, doch in sein Gesicht kehrte ein Hauch Farbe zurück.

„Du glaubst mir mehr als ihm?", fragte Snape, sichtlich erstaunt. „Ich habe es nicht gesehen", krächzte er anschließend und ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel sinken, offensichtlich am Ende seiner Kräfte. „Meine Informationen stammen von Crabbe. Sag mir alles."

Tonks beschwor zwei Stühle, sie und Remus setzen sich, und dann gab Remus dem Tränkemeister eine knappe Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse in Voldemorts Kerker. Severus hörte aufmerksam zu. Bei der Schilderung des Gesprächs von Lucius mit den Kindern über Narcissas Tod und der Beschreibung, wie Remus ihm das Dunkle Mal ausgebrannt hatte, glühten seine Augen wie schwarze Kohlen.

Als Remus geendet hatte, sagte er: „Geht jetzt. Ich muss nachdenken. Finde ich dich morgen im Grimmauldplatz?"

„Sie können uns doch jetzt nicht rausschmeissen!" protestierte Tonks.

„Sie wären erstaunt, was ich alles kann", zischte Snape.

„Lass uns gehen, Dora", sagte Remus und nahm ihre Hand. Sie hatten weit mehr erreicht, als er gehofft hatte. Für heute war es genug. Snape sah aus, als würde er gleich vor Erschöpfung umfallen, und auch er selbst fühlte sich plötzlich ausgelaugt und unendlich müde.

„Ich sehe dich morgen, Severus", sagte er und zog die junge Aurorin mit sich hinaus.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

„Willst du noch eine Tasse Tee?", fragte Tonks und zog die alte Strickjacke, die über dem Stuhl gehangen hatte, enger um ihre Schultern.

Die Küche im Grimmauldplatz war immer noch kalt, trotz des Feuers, das im Kamin knisterte. Das ganze Haus war staubig und roch modrig nach Mottenkugeln. Nach Sirius' Tod hatte keiner von ihnen mehr die Energie gefunden, das Haus weiter bewohnbar zu gestalten. Remus hatte Wochen mit den schottischen Werwolfsrudeln verbracht, und jetzt kehrte er zurück in ein graues, abweisendes Haus. Und doch war es sein einziges Zuhause.

„Nein", beantwortete Remus die Frage. „Ich bin unendlich müde. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schlafen kann, aber ich muss es versuchen. Ohne Schlaf werde ich Severus nicht gewachsen sein morgen."

„Er sah so schlecht aus wie noch nie", sagte Tonks nachdenklich. „Snape war ja noch nie ein Prince Charming, aber so derangiert habe ich ihn noch nicht gesehen."

„Noch mehr als sein Aussehen erstaunt mich seine ganze Reaktion. Derart emotional, das sieht ihm nicht wirklich ähnlich. Ich meine, er kann fürchterlich wütend werden, aber warum schien er Lucius regelrecht zu hassen? Er kannte Nora kaum." Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Glaubst du, er wird dir helfen?", fragte Tonks.

„Ich weiß es ehrlich nicht", erwiderte Remus. „Er muss einfach. Ich werde wahnsinnig, wenn ich mir Lucius in Askaban vorstelle. Er war schon gestern Morgen völlig am Ende. Haben sie ihn zumindest anständig behandelt?", fragte er, obgleich er Doras Antwort fürchtete.

„Lass es mich so sagen: Wenn man bedenkt, wer er ist, kann er sich nicht beschweren. Sie sind rüde und hart, aber sie halten sich an die Formalitäten. Einigermaßen, zumindest. Man will ihm keine Munition geben, um das Ministerium im Prozess schlecht aussehen zu lassen."

Tonks sah Remus mitleidig an, der bei den Worten ‚rüde' und ‚hart' sichtlich zusammengezuckt war.

„Ich könnte bei dir bleiben heute Nacht, weißt du", bot sie an. „Das heißt, wenn du geduscht hast."

Ein müdes Lächeln huschte über Remus' Gesicht. „Danke, Dora. Das wäre schön. Du bist die beste Freundin, die man sich wünschen kann."

Sie lachte. „Wenn du das mal weißt."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später in Remus' Bett lagen, aneinander gekuschelt wie halbwüchsige Hundewelpen, und Remus Doras Duft nach Jasmin und Ringelblumen einatmete, wurde er langsam ruhiger und entspannter.

„Wenn du nicht so alt und tierisch ernsthaft wärst, würde ich fast bedauern, dass du dich in einen Todesser verschossen hast", sagte sie gähnend.

„Für das Alter und den Ernst kann ich nichts, und für das ‚tierisch' auch nicht", antwortete Remus müde.

„Du bist das letzte bisschen Sirius, das mir geblieben ist", sagte sie, und er hörte die Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme.

„Ich bin weniger als ein Schatten, wenn du diesen grausamen Vergleich schon ziehst", sagte er. „Sirius war ein Stern, ich bin nur ein alter Wolf, der den Mond anheult."

„Er hatte das größte Herz", sagte Tonks und schniefte.

„Das hatte er", bestätigte Remus, schon im Halbschlaf, und streichelte ihr sachte über das kurze Haar.

Mit den sehnsüchtigen Gedanken an das blonde, seidige Haar von Lucius glitt er schließlich in eine traumlose, schwere Dunkelheit davon.

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_

* * *

_Danke für die Reviews zum letzten Kapitel: Glupit, Elementargeist und Lucy.  
_


	14. Remus: American Werewolf

**Kerkermond Evolution 14**

Trashig-slashige Fanfiction mit einer undefinierten Anzahl von Werwölfen

* * *

_Hallihallo! Das letzte Kapitel hat ja einiges an Rätselraten hervorgerufen: Wieso sieht Severus so fertig aus, warum wird er derart wütend, als er von Remus' Beziehung zu Lucius erfährt, und wie kann er dem Werwolf möglicherweise helfen? Nun, wie stets werden die Lösungen auf dem – sorry, Remus! – Silbertablett serviert. Aber erst in einem der nächsten Kapitel ;-)_

_Jetzt aber viel Vergnügen mit Kapitel 14 – American Werewolf!_

* * *

**14. Remus: American Werewolf**

Als Remus am Morgen erwachte, war Tonks bereits fort. Trübes graues Licht fiel durch den schmalen Spalt zwischen den Vorhängen. Er stand auf, wusch sich und putze die Zähne, zog sich an und ging dann in die Küche, um Tee zu kochen.  
Im Vorratsschrank fanden sich ein paar Konserven und neben einer Packung Haferflocken noch eine angebrochene Packung mit Hundekuchen. Nun, er würde zumindest Milch kaufen müssen. Er musste essen, auch wenn er keinerlei Appetit verspürte.  
Im Haus gab es ein Schraubglas, in dem stets ein paar Pfund Muggelgeld deponiert waren. Wenigstens um die kleinen Dinge des täglichen Bedarfs musste er sich keine Sorgen machen, dennoch blieb er stets sparsam. Es war nicht sein Geld, und er war sich dessen schmerzlich bewusst.

Remus machte sich auf den Weg zu dem kleinen indischen Muggel-Lebensmittelgeschäft am Ende der Straße. Er wählte Toast, Milch, Butter und Äpfel. Die Sonne, die sich hinter den Wolken hervorschob, bemerkte er auf dem Rückweg durch den nahen Park ebenso wenig wie die Osterglocken und Tulpen, die die Köpfe aus dem dunklen Einerlei der immergrünen Bodendecker erhoben.

Als er nach Nummer Zwölf zurückkehrte, warnte ihn ein fremder Geruch im Flur. Jemand war gekommen. Ein Fremder. Der Geruch erinnerte ihn an etwas, doch er konnte den Eindruck nicht zuordnen, so sehr er sich auch bemühte. Remus zögerte. Ohne Stab hatte er keine Chance, sich zu verteidigen, aber andererseits konnte niemand ins Haus, der dazu nicht autorisiert war.

Aus der Küche drang fröhliches Pfeifen und der Duft frisch gebrühten Kaffees. Angespannt stieß Remus die Tür auf.

Am Herd stand ein junger Mann und hantierte mit dem Kessel. Der Fremde mochte etwa Anfang zwanzig sein. Er hatte zerzauste blonde Haare, war von mittlerer Größe, schlanker Statur und trug verwaschene Muggeljeans, aus deren Tasche ein Zauberstab hervorragte.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Remus förmlich.

Der junge Mann blickte auf.

„Oh hi!" sagte er mit breitem Lächeln, das auch in eine Zahnpastareklame gepasst hätte. „Erschrick nicht, ich bin nur Besuch hier, keine Gefahr."

Er wischte seine Hände an den Hosen ab und ging auf Remus zu.

„Ich bin Gawain. Du musst Remus sein, der legendäre Werwolf des Phönixordens", sagte er mit breitem amerikanischem Akzent und bot Remus die linke Hand. Jetzt erst fiel Remus auf, dass die rechte fehlte.

„Und Sie sind…?", fragte Remus, während er zögernd die Hand des jungen Zauberers schüttelte.

„Gawain Gray. Minervas Neffe, Großneffe, exactly. Ich bin ein paar Monate in London, um euch zu helfen, Voldemort zu bekämpfen. Außerdem wollte ich schon immer mal Europa kennen lernen."

„Also eine Bildungsreise?", konstatierte Remus trocken.

„Yeah, mit Praktikum beim Phönixorden", lachte Gawain.

Es war das offene Lachen eines Menschen, der nichts davon ahnte, was es bedeutete mit Voldemorts Terror zu leben.

„Voldemort und seine Anhänger eignen sich nicht besonders als Studienobjekte", wandte Remus kühl ein.

Merlin, wie konnte Minerva nur so einen Grünschnabel in diesen Hexenkessel einladen?

„Ich will sie nicht studieren, sondern ihnen ordentlich eins überbraten", versicherte Gawain, noch immer mit einem jugendlichen Lächeln in den himmelblauen Augen.

Remus enthielt sich des bissigen Kommentars, der ihm auf der Zunge lag und begann, seine Einkäufe auszupacken.

Ein Rauschen im Kamin in der Halle draußen kündigte weiteren Besuch an. Gawain ging zur Tür, um einen Blick auf den Neuankömmling zu werfen. Hastig schloss er die Tür wieder.

„Circes Rock, das ist die alte Fledermaus", flüsterte er.

Demonstrativ öffnete Remus daraufhin die Tür. Ihm war klar, dass nur einer so bezeichnet werden konnte.

„Guten Morgen, Severus."

Snape nickte nur flüchtig, als er an ihm vorbei rauschte. Gawain Gewahr werdend, blieb er auf dem Absatz stehen.

„Wer hat den denn hier herein gelassen, Lupin? Oder ist die Anwesenheit von Mr. Gray ein Symptom deines neu erwachten Hangs zu blonden Männern?"

Remus ließ die Teekanne auf den Tisch fallen, wo sie mit lautem Klirren zerschellte.

„Du bist schwul?" fragte Gawain interessiert. „Das nenn' ich mal cool, ein Werwolf und schwul. Wow, du hast es bestimmt nicht immer leicht."

Dann wandte er sich Snape zu. „Müssen Sie nicht kleinen Kindern das Fürchten beibringen um diese Zeit?"

Blitzschnell hatte der Tränkemeister seinen Stab gezogen, doch zu Remus' grenzenlosem Erstaunen war Gawain noch schneller. Snapes Stab flog durch die Luft und landete auf Gawains Hacke, der ihn elegant in die Spüle kickte.

Snapes Gesicht war weiß vor Zorn.

„Wie können Sie es wagen,…?", begann er, aber Gawain fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Ich habe nicht angefangen, Mr. Snape. Und ich habe auch nicht über Anwesende in der dritten Person gesprochen. Das ist unhöflich, hat Ihnen das noch nie jemand gesagt? Für einen Engländer sind Sie wirklich ein Rüpel."

Zu Remus' Verblüffung ließ sich der zurecht gewiesene Tränkemeister wortlos auf die Küchenbank sinken.

„Tee?" fragte Remus und hatte das Gefühl, mit einer explosionsgefährlichen Mischung aus Nitroglyzerin und Schwarzpulver zu kommunizieren.

„Oder doch lieber einen guten amerikanischen Kaffee?" bot Gawain mit einem Lächeln an, als hätte es die Auseinandersetzung vor einer Minute nie gegeben.

Er schob Snape eine Tasse vor die große Nase und grinste.

„Also, was gibt es Neues vom Wahnstein?"

„Wahnstein?", fragte Remus irritiert.

„Mr. Gray meint damit das Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords", erläuterte Severus. „Deine Irritation ist nachvollziehbar, Lupin. Man versteht diesen jungen Mann nicht immer. Abscheulicher amerikanischer Akzent und schlechter Ausdruck."

„Yo. Sagt einer, dem der Arbeiterslang von Manchester in den Mundwinkeln hängt. Sie sprechen auch nicht eben reines Oxfordenglisch, Mr. Snape."

Remus sah von einem zum anderen. Gray war nicht auf den Mund gefallen, und über Severus konnte er nur staunen. Warum grillte der Tränkemeister den Amerikaner nicht einfach? Doch Snape schien bar seiner sonstigen Energie.

„Mr. Gray, ich habe etwas Privates mit Lupin zu besprechen, also warum gehen sie nicht in den Hinterhof und spielen einen Runde…wie heißt es noch…Basketball", sagte er müde.

„Hey, das ist der erste vernünftige Vorschlag aus Ihrem Mund", erwiderte Gawain, und tatsächlich erhob er sich, beschwor mit seinem Stab einen großen, orangefarbenen Ball, prellte diesen dreimal schnell auf den Boden und trollte sich.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass er mit Minerva verwandt sein soll", grollte Snape. „Den haben sie doch in der Wiege vertauscht."

Er legte die schlanken Finger um die Tasse, nahm einen Schluck des schwarzen Kaffees, schloss die Augen und atmete hörbar aus.

„Danke, dass du gekommen bist", sagte Remus schlicht.

Draußen zischte es wieder, als der Kamin aufflackerte. Sekunden später fiel etwas dumpf zu Boden, eine weibliche Stimme fluchte und Tonks erschien in der Tür, heute mit lila Haaren und in einem ungewöhnlich eleganten Muggelkostüm.

„Eine Überwachung bei einer Matinee des London Symphony Orchestra", erklärte sie den ungewöhnlichen Look. „Guten Morgen, Mr. Snape. Hallo, Remus. Wie geht's? Gut geschlafen?"

Sie küsste Remus auf die Wange.

„Iiih, kannst du dich nicht rasieren? Du piekst."

Sie ließ sich unter Snapes missbilligendem Blick auf einen Stuhl sinken und nahm sich eine Tasse Tee.

„Ich habe keine guten Nachrichten für dich", sagte sie zu Remus. „Das Ministerium handhabt Besucherscheine für Askaban äußerst restriktiv. Man würde nur einen Verwandten oder einen Anwalt zu Lucius Malfoy lassen. Du bist weder das eine noch das andere."

„Polyjuice", sagte Remus sofort und sah den Tränkemeister an. „Kannst du ihn für mich brauen?"

„Das könnte ich", erwiderte der Slytherin. „Aber wessen Gestalt willst du annehmen?"

„Die Familie Malfoy ist weit verzweigt, oder?", antwortete Remus.

„Aber du brauchst DNS von ihnen, zum Beispiel ein paar Haare. Und ich kann schlecht bei der nächsten Versammlung des Dunklen Lords dem jungen Malfoy eine Strähne ausreißen", wandte Severus ein.

Im Laufschnitt näherte sich jemand der Tür. Sie wurde schwungvoll aufgestoßen und Gawain trabte in die Küche.

„Lasst euch nicht stören. Hab die Coke light vergessen", sagte er, um dann wie angewurzelt stehen zu bleiben und Tonks anzustarren.

„Hey, ich wusste gar nicht, dass der Orden auch derart coole Ladies zu bieten hat. Könnte mir einer die Dame vorstellen?"

„Ich bin Tonks", sagte Dora und starrte zurück.

Gawains Gesicht hellte sich auf zu einem unsagbar breiten Grinsen. Er nahm Tonks' Hand und platzierte einen galanten Kuss darauf.

„Ich bin unendlich erfreut, Miss Tonks", sagte er strahlend. „Mein Name ist Gawain Gray. Ich bin Minis Neffe und studiere für ein paar Monate in London."

„Mini?", fragte Tonks perplex.

„Minerva MacGonagall", erklärte er.

„Ja", sagte Tonks wenig geistreich, und ihr Blick glitt über den amerikanischen Zauberer, von den blonden Haaren über das gebräunte Gesicht, die weiten Bluejeans bis zu den Turnschuhen.

„Sie sind nicht zufällig mit Lucius Malfoy verwandt?", fragte sie plötzlich.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste", gab er achselzuckend zurück. „Würde das meine Chancen auf ein Date mit Ihnen erhöhen? Dann sehe ich sofort in meinem Stammbaum nach."

„Für ein paar Haare von Malfoys Verwandtschaft würde ich mir glatt überlegen, mit dem am schlechtesten gekleideten Zauberer Londons auszugehen", erwiderte sie mit hintergründigem Lächeln.

„Wen muss ich rupfen?", fragte er gut gelaunt.

„Miss Tonks, zum Beispiel", meldete sich Snape sauertöpfisch zu Wort. „Falls es euch entgangen ist, Sie sind selbst über ihre Mutter mit ihm verwandt, _Nymphadora_."

Snape betonte Tonks Vornamen und wartete dann lauernd auf ihre Reaktion.

Doch statt eines Wutanfalls und des üblichen „Nennen Sie mich niemals - Nymphadora!", war nur Gawains Lachen zu hören.

„_Nymphadora_? Sorry, aber wer denkt sich den so etwas aus? ‚_Gold-Nymphchen'_, na, ich würde meinen Eltern was erzählen."

„Wie würden Sie mich denn nennen?", fragte Dora, und nun hatte ihr Blick etwas Lauerndes.

„Na, Tonks ist doch cool", erwiderte Gawain gelassen. „Tonks Tonks. Supertonks sozusagen."

Zu Remus' Erstaunen lachte Dora hell auf. „Nur Tonks ist also cool?"

Gawain nickte und grinste. „Sehr."

„Da seht Ihr's!" rief sie aus und blickte triumphierend in die Runde.

„Bekomme ich eine Strähne dieses wunderbaren lila Haares?", bettelte Gawain. „Wenn Sie mir eine Strähne schenken, Miss Tonks, könnte ich Supertonks zum Essen ausführen."

„Ich fürchte, daraus wird nichts", mischte sich der Tränkemeister ein. „Miss Tonks ist ein Metamorphmagus, Lupin beherrscht ihre veränderbare DNA nicht. Er beherrscht ja nicht mal seine eigene."

„Als Werwolf kannst du sowieso keinen Polyjuice nehmen", sagte Gawain zu Remus. „Verträgt sich nicht mit den lykantrophen Zellen, kann eine Verwandlung außerhalb des Vollmonds auslösen."

„Darüber ist mir nichts bekannt", sagte Snape kühl.

„Machen Sie nichts draus, auch der beste Tränkekoch kann nicht alles wissen", erwiderte Gawain.

Severus hoch verletzte Miene trieb selbst Remus ein Lächeln in die Mundwinkel. Der Ausdruck „Tränkekoch" allein war schon bitter, aber eine solche Information nicht zu kennen, musste Snape wirklich unangenehm sein.

„Wie kommen Sie auf diese Theorie?" fragte Severus, und Remus war erstaunt, dass er die Aussage nicht mit dem Adjektiv ‚abstrus' belegte.

„Na ja, empirisch. Ein ... Freund von mir hat es ausprobiert", sagte Gawain.

Zum ersten Mal überhaupt zeigte der junge Zauberer eine leichte Unsicherheit. Seine Augen flackerten für einen Wimpernschlag zu Tonks hinüber und hefteten sich dann auf Remus' Gesicht.

„Ich kann's dir echt nicht empfehlen, Remus. Gab einen Riesenaufstand auf der Highschool und hat ihm einen Eintrag in seine Akte eingebracht, der ihn fast den Studienplatz gekostet hätte."

„Damit scheidet dann auch meine Mutter aus", sagte Tonks, und ihr Blick flog zwischen Remus und Gawain hin- und her. „Sie ist immerhin Lucius' Schwägerin. Aber wenn Remus ohnehin keinen Polyjuice verträgt…"

Ratlos sah sie Snape an.

„Ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit", meinte dieser, direkt zu Remus gewandt. „Entweder du riskierst eine Verwandlung außer der Reihe, oder dein Besuch in Askaban ist gestorben. Allerdings - ob Mrs. Andromeda Tonks auch nur eine Locke abgibt, um unter Umständen am Ende als Werwölfin zu gelten, wage ich zu bezweifeln."

„Das können wir mit Mutter nicht machen", stimmte Tonks dem Tränkemeister zu. „Das Risiko ist nicht tragbar. Remus, es tut mir Leid." Sie erhob sich. „Ich muss zurück ins Ministerium", sagte sie. „Wir sehen uns heute Abend, wenn du willst, Remus. Machst du Spaghetti?"

Remus antwortete nicht. Er konnte sich weder mit der Planung des Abends befassen, noch über die Speisefolge nachdenken. Alles, woran er denken konnte, war Lucius. Lucius, den er jetzt vermutlich bis zu seinem Prozess nicht mehr wiedersehen würde. Lucius, den er so sehr vermisste, dass es wehtat und um den er sich entsetzlich sorgte. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, als wäre alle Farbe aus der Welt gewischt.

Er sah einen grauschwarzen Snape aufstehen und sich knapp verabschieden, immerhin mit dem Versprechen, über das Zusammenwirken zwischen Polyjuice und Lykantrophie nachzuforschen.

Er hörte Tonks anbieten, für den Fall, dass Spaghetti keine gute Idee seien, eine Pizza zu bestellen.

Er hörte sich selbst sagen, dass er nichts essen wolle und lieber allein bliebe, obschon er eigentlich nichts so sehr fürchtete, wie einsam in den düsteren Haus den Geistern der Vergangenheit ausgeliefert zu sein.

„Ich würde als Esser gerne einspringen", bot Gawain an, nachdem Snape offenbar schon fort gefloot war. „Ich liebe Spaghetti _und_ Pizza."

Tonks antwortete mit einem hörbaren Lächeln in der Stimme: „Sie geben nicht leicht auf, oder? Aber es tut mir Leid, ich habe ein Problem damit, mit dem Neffen meiner Chefin auszugehen."

„Du arbeitest für Tante Mini?" fragte er interessiert.

„Nein, eher für Tante Di", erwiderte Tonks.

Er lachte. „Die heißt Tante Diana. Eine Abkürzung würde sie niemals dulden. Und keine Angst, ich werde nicht petzen bei der nächsten Familiefeier."

Tonks lächelte. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Gawain. Aber ich glaube, ich möchte Remus heute Abend nicht alleine lassen."

„Okay", sagte er. „Dann geh' am Wochenende mit mir aus, und ich werde mir etwas ausdenken, um ihn nach Askaban zu bringen."

„Ich werde es mir überlegen", erwiderte Tonks.

„Ist das ein ‚Ja'?", erkundigte er sich hoffnungsvoll.

„Es ist ein entschiedenes ‚Vielleicht'", sagte sie. „Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Gray."

„Gawain", korrigierte er sie. „Bis bald, Supertonks."

Remus hörte den Kamin fauchend aufflackern, nachdem Tonks das Floopulver hinein geworfen hatte.

Kurze Zeit später kehrte der Amerikaner in die Küche zurück.

„Was für eine coole Frau. Metamorphmagus, das ist natürlich…ungewöhnlich."

„Du hast einen Freund, der lykantroph ist, habe ich das richtig verstanden?", fragte Remus nach. Irgendetwas machte ihn misstrauisch an Gawain Gray.

Dieser zuckte die Achseln. „Es gibt Schlimmeres, oder?"

Remus antwortete nicht.

„Hey, es gibt Wolfsbann und die Amerikanische Verfassung. Warum sollte man einen Menschen nach nur einem von achtundzwanzig Tagen beurteilen?", fragte Gawain entspannt.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die USA so eine außergewöhnlich liberale Werwolfspolitik haben", erwiderte Remus.

„Naja, natürlich ist es regional sehr unterschiedlich", gab Gawain zu. „Als Werwolf in Texas zu leben ist nicht eben ein Zeichen von Intelligenz. Aber hey, es gibt ja noch New York, Rhode Island, Minnesota und natürlich Kalifornien. Ihr seht das ganze Problem einfach viel zu verkrampft hier in Großbritannien."

„Offensichtlich", konstatierte Remus trocken. Er hatte nicht übel Lust, dem jungen Mann ein mehrwöchiges Praktikum in Umbridges Abteilung zu empfehlen.

Gawain machte sich indessen unverkrampft an den eben erworbenen Toast heran.

„Ich kann auch einkaufen", sagte er mit vollem Mund kauend. „Das hier ist ja kein Frühstück. Wo sind denn die Cornflakes?"

„Wir haben hier nur begrenzte Ressourcen, Mr. Gray, die für eine Weile ausreichen müssen, und…"

„Gawain", verbesserte ihn der junge Zauberer und spülte den Toast mit einem Schluck Kaffee hinunter. „Und ich brauch' kein Geld vom Orden, um einzukaufen. Meine Ressourcen sind okay, Merlin sei Dank. Aber was mich interessieren würde: Malfoy ist doch der blonde Musterreinblüter mit dem protzigen Landsitz in Willshire. Tante Mini sagt, das ist ein Ultra."

„Ein Ultra?", fragte Remus nach. langsam begann er Severus' Beurteilung der Sprache des Jungen zu teilen.

„Ein Extremtodesser, du weißt schon, mit Dunklem Mal und dem ganzen Symbolik-Mist. Warum willst du den denn unbedingt in Askaban besuchen?"

Er musterte Remus interessiert mit seinen blauen Augen.

„Das ist…". ‚Privat' hatte Remus sagen wollen, aber schließlich beendete er den Satz mit „eine längere Geschichte." Er erhob sich. „Müssen Sie nicht…irgendetwas arbeiten?"

„Allerdings, Al hat mich um ein paar Bücher aus der Black'schen Bibliothek gebeten, deshalb bin ich überhaupt nur hier."

„Al?", fragte Remus nach, und er hatte eine sehr bestimmte Ahnung, die ihn schon im Voraus mit einem unfreiwilligen Lächeln kämpfen ließ.

„Albus natürlich. Er hat mir auch gesagt, ich kann hier wohnen. Ich habe mir übrigens den Dachboden oben zurecht gemacht. Ich hab's gerne hell und luftig. Stank am Anfang ziemlich nach Hippogreif da oben, aber als die Federn und der Mist draußen waren, ging's wieder. Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich da wohne? Al meinte zwar, es sei kein Problem, aber ich will dir auch nicht auf die Nerven gehen. Ist das Haus von Sirius Black, hab ich gehört. Muss ein cooler Typ gewesen sein. Tante Mini mochte ihn sehr."

„Wir haben ihn alle sehr gemocht", sagte Remus.

‚Sirius', dachte er, ‚wie sehr ich dich jetzt an meiner Seite bräuchte. Dir würde sicher etwas einfallen, wie wir nach Askaban kommen. Vermutlich würdest du irgendetwas anstellen, und dich dann für ein paar Wochen dort einsperren lassen.'  
Doch nein, es wäre das letzte, was Sirius tun würde. Wie konnte Remus nur die zwölf Jahre vergessen, die sein Freund unschuldig in dieser Hölle verbringen musste?

„Willst du mitkommen, ein paar Körbe werfen?", drang Gawains Stimme von fern an sein Ohr. „Ist ziemlich schön draußen. Sonnig und klar, zwar'n bisschen kalt, aber wenn man sich bewegt, geht's."

Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich helfe dir, die Bücher zu suchen, die Albus benötigt", sagte er.

Arbeit war das einzige, das Remus davor bewahren würden, den Kopf zu verlieren und etwas sehr Dummes und Sinnloses zu tun.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_

* * *

_Danke für die lieben Reviews vom letzten Kapitel:_

_Elementargeist, Glupit und Lucy  
_

_Literaturangabe (hier wird nicht geklaut!):  
Die Idee mit dem Schraubglas voller Muggelgeld in Nummer Zwölf stammt ursprünglich von Textehexe, und den Nachnamen des süßen Gawain Gray – die erste One-Wolf-Boyband der Fanfiction-Geschichte - habe ich mir bei Slytherenes 'Hintertreppenwolf' ausgeliehen._

_Ich verrate mit dem Titel natürlich etwas über Gawain, wovon Tonks noch nichts ahnt, aber Ihr habt bestimmt alle erraten, was sein Geheimnis ist, oder?_


	15. Remus: Zeit wie Blei

**Kerkermond Evolution**

Slashig-trashige...na, Ihr wisst schon.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Es scheint, egal was ich schreibe, über die Anzahl von drei bis vier Reviews pro Kapitel komme ich nicht hinaus. Vermutlich liegt es am Disclaimer: Das Publikum hat kein Interesse, zwei alternden Zauberern (für die meist jugendlichen Leserinnen ist 35 ziemlich alt, das weiß ich) dabei zuzusehen, wie sie einander aus der Ferne besabbern. Genau deswegen gibt es ja Gawain, die lykantrophe One-Man-Boygroup ;-)_

_Aber Mädels, lasst euch sagen: Ein Mann mit 35 kann durchaus noch ziemlich sexy sein. Und Remus ist es sowieso (über Lucius muss man da gar nicht erst reden, ich habe gerade gelernt, er ist eine echte Diva!). Also schreibe ich weiter konsequent am Publikumsgeschmack vorbei, vor allem, weil ich tierisch Spaß daran habe. Ich hoffe, ein paar von euch teilen dies Vergnügen :-)_

_Danke an meine treuen vier Reviewer: Elementargeist, Lucy, Jenn und Glupit_

* * *

**15. Remus: Zeit wie Blei**

„Remus!"

Erst Tonks Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Das Pergament vor ihm war weiß und unberührt. Hatte er sich nicht eben vorgenommen, eine Aufstellung der nächsten unabdingbaren Aufgaben des Ordens zu machen?

Die Tür öffnete sich und Tonks stapfte in die Bibliothek.

„Hallo. Ich habe den Rotwein. Bordeaux. Hast du an unsere Spaghetti gedacht?"

Sie musterte ihn.

„Ich...tut mir Leid, Dora. Ich habe es völlig vergessen", entschuldigte er sich.

„Was machst du denn da?", fragte sie mit teilnahmsvollem Blick.

„Arbeiten", erwiderte er. „Oder auch nicht."

Er seufzte und sah zum Stundenglas hinauf.

„Tut mir wirklich Leid. Du musst völlig ausgehungert sein."

„Ich hatte heute Mittag in der Kantine ein Sandwich mit Salat. Aber du hast vermutlich noch gar nichts gegessen. Du bist blass, Remus. Du hast drei Wochen in Voldemorts Kerker hinter dir, du musst etwas essen. Los, komm."

Er ließ sich von ihr aus der Bibliothek die Treppe hinunter und in die Küche lotsen. Im Kamin flackerte knisternd das Feuer, auf dem Tisch standen bereits Kerzen und Teller, und auf dem Herd dampften goldgelbe Nudeln unter einem Wärmezauber.

„Ach Dora", sagte Remus leise und zog sie in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung. „Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?"

„Dafür sind Freunde doch da", gluckste sie verschämt. „Lass uns essen, hm?"

Nachdem Tonks sich endlich mit dem, was Remus sich hinab gezwungen hatte, zufrieden gab, saßen sie eine halbe Stunde später beim Rotwein zusammen.

Tonks berichtete den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch aus dem Ministerium, und Remus gab sich Mühe, zuzuhören. Er wusste, sie wollte ihn ablenken, und er war dankbar dafür.

„Rate mal, wenn ich heute Mittag im Ministerium getroffen habe?", sagte sie plötzlich.

Remus lächelte müde.

„Du wirst es mir sicher gleich verraten."

„Diesen Gawain, der heute morgen hier herein geschneit ist. Er war bei Officer MacGonagall. Sie sah nicht eben begeistert aus, und das ist noch untertrieben. Ich habe ihren Mund noch nie so schmal werden sehen."

„Seltsam", erwiderte Remus. „Sollte sie sich nicht über den Besuch ihres Neffen freuen?"

„Das hätte ich auch erwartet", erklärte Tonks. „Er hat sie gebeten, mit ihm essen zu gehen. Das haben sie dann auch gemacht, aber weißt du, was komisch daran war?"

Remus hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Tonks sprudelte weiter. „MacGonagall macht nie länger als eine halbe Stunde Mittagspause. Nie! In der Zeit isst sie in der Kantine einen Salat, trinkt einen Kräutertee und verschwindet dann wieder in ihrem Büro. Anstatt nun mit Gawain ebenfalls dorthin zu gehen, ist sie für zwei Stunden mit ihm in der Stadt verschwunden. Und Drake hat mir beim Fünf-Uhr-Tee ganz verblüfft erzählt, dass er sie mit einem blonden jungen Mann in einem Muggelrestaurant gesehen hat."

„Vielleicht wollten sie sich einfach ungestört unterhalten?", mutmaßte Remus.

„Das mag ja sein", erwiderte Tonks. „Aber findest du es nicht auch seltsam, dass sie ihn niemandem vorgestellt hat? Außer mir sind noch etliche andere Auroren auf dem Gang an ihnen vorbei gegangen, und sie hat so knapp gegrüßt und derart böse geschaut, dass wir alle in Deckung gegangen sind. Es sah beinahe so aus, als wolle sie nicht mit ihm gesehen werden."

„Das ist in der Tat ungewöhnlich. Entspricht so gar nicht den Grundsätzen der Höflichkeit. Ich kenne sie ja nicht, aber sie scheint eher eine der Hexen zu sein, die sich stets um korrekte Form bemühen", sagte Remus. „Zumindest hatte ich bei meinem Verhör diesen Eindruck. Wenn sie Minerva auch nur entfernt ähnlich ist…"

„Sie sind einander sehr ähnlich", bestätigte Tonks.

Remus schwieg. Er hatte eine Ahnung, warum Diane MacGonagall mit ihrem Neffen lieber nicht in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen werden wollte. Aber er sah zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt keine Notwendigkeit, den jungen Zauberer vor Dora bloß zu stellen, zumal er sich seiner Sache nicht ganz sicher war.

Remus schenkte ihnen beiden noch von dem Rotwein nach, und als Dora vorschlug, sich ein altes Muggelvideo anzusehen, stimmte er fast erleichtert zu. Ihm war nicht nach Konversation, und während der Film lief, hatte er Zeit, seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen, die einzig darum kreisten, wie er Lucius beistehen konnte. Wenn er doch wenigstens eine Möglichkeit gesehen hätte, mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen!

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Die Tage im Grimmauldplatz vergingen grau und gleichförmig. Remus kümmerte sich um die vernachlässigte Finanzbuchhaltung des Ordens, versuchte sich mit dem Lesen dicker Arithmantikschwarten abzulenken und verbrachte viele Abende mit Tonks. Die junge Aurorin hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, ihn nicht zu viel alleine zu lassen.

„Du musst nicht auf mich aufpassen, weißt du", hatte er ihr gesagt. „Ich überlebe auch ohne die permanente Zufuhr italienischer Pasta und von Filmen mit Meg Ryan. Du bist eine junge Frau, Tonks. Warum gehst du nicht mit deinen Freunden aus und hast ein bisschen Spaß?"

Tage später bereute er diese Worte, denn Tonks hatte zwar aufgegeben, Remus allabendlich persönlich zu betreuen, aber sie hatte die Aufgabe delegiert. Und so kam es, dass abwechselnd die Weasley-Zwillinge, Molly, Minerva und auch Albus vorbei schauten, _zufällig_ noch eine Tüte Hamburger, eine selbst gebackene Quiche oder einen Korb aus der Hogwarts-Küche dabei hatten, und außerdem viel Zeit, um Neuigkeiten aus der Londoner Zaubererszene (die Weasleys), Kochrezepte (Molly), die Theorie von Verwandlungen (Minerva) oder arithmantische Grundlagen (Albus) zu diskutieren.

Remus schätzte seine Freunde und ihre Bemühungen, aber nichts davon vermochte das Leiden zu lindern, das ihn im Inneren ohne Pause quälte: Die Sorge um Lucius, seine Sehnsucht nach dem Slytherin und den zunehmenden Zorn über sein Unvermögen, einen Weg zu finden, mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen.

Und eine weitere Sorge gesellte sich hinzu. Wie Tonks eines Abends berichtete, hatte man Kingsleys Kinder – von ihm selbst fehlte weiterhin jede Spur – in ein Waisenhaus des Ministeriums gesteckt. Die drei hatten zwar eine Patin, doch das Ministerium war nicht gewillt, drei magiebegabte Kinder in ein Flugzeug zu setzen, um sie mit Nora Shacklebolts Muggelschwester nach Washington zu schicken. Zwar hatte man Larissa Laine-Jones vom Tod ihrer Schwester und Verschwinden ihres Schwagers verständigt. Die junge Frau war auch sogleich aus den USA eingereist, um die Beerdigung und sonstigen Formalitäten zu regeln. Doch als Konsequenz der Entscheidung des Ministeriums hatte man sie mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt und in einem Flugzeug zurück in die Staaten geschickt. Sie war nun der Meinung, ihre Schwester sei mit Mann und Kindern bei einem Segelunfall ertrunken.

„Für die Kinder ist es fürchterlich", sagte Tonks. „Larissa ist eine nette Frau, und die Kinder kannten sie trotz der Entfernung aus den Ferien. Sie haben nun schon wieder die Bezugsperson verloren. Eine Freundin von mir, die im Amt für die Erziehung minderjähriger Zauberer arbeitet, hat mir erzählt, dass vor allem die Mädchen gar nicht zurecht kommen im Heim."

„Es ist schrecklich. Leider hat der Orden fast keine Möglichkeit, sich in dieser Angelegenheit einzumischen", seufzte Minerva, die heute Abend offenbar mit ‚Wolf-Sitting' dran war, wie Remus selbst es heimlich nicht ohne Sarkasmus nannte.

„Können wir nicht wenigstens jemanden in das Waisenhaus einschleusen, der nach ihnen sieht?", fragte Remus.

„Sie sind dort gut versorgt", sagte Tonks. „Die Erzieherinnen sind wirklich nett. Aber die Kinder sind natürlich völlig überfordert mit der Situation."

„Ich würde sie gerne besuchen", sagte Remus plötzlich.

„Und dann?" fragte Minerva. „Sicher freuen sie sich, dich zu sehen, Remus, aber du musst sie dann auch wieder dort lassen. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn man sie sich erst einmal ganz in Ruhe eingewöhnen lässt."

„Minerva hat recht", pflichtete Dora bei. „Außerdem würde man dich ohnehin nicht zu ihnen lassen, Remus. Deine Lykantrophie, du weißt schon."

„Natürlich", sagte er leise mit bitterem Sarkasmus. „_Das_ kann das Ministerium nicht riskieren. Ich würde natürlich meinen Besuch auf die Vollmondnacht terminieren, um maximalen Horror anzurichten unter ihren Schutzbefohlenen."

„Du kannst nicht ändern, was die Menschen in dir sehen", sagte Minerva bedauernd. „Das tut mir so leid. Ich bin sicher, die Kinder wären außer sich vor Freunde, wenn du sie besuchen würdest. Glaub mir, wenn ich Umbridge aus dem Ministerium entfernen könnte, mir wäre jedes Mittel recht." Sie seufzte. „Leider ist sie nicht die Einzige, die ihre Paranoia wie Gift verspritzt. Der Aberglauben sitzt so tief." Sie seufzte wieder.

„Was macht eigentlich dein Neffe?", fragte Remus plötzlich, und erntete einen bohrenden Blick von der Verwandlungslehrerin. „Ich habe ihn seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr gesehen."

Tatsächlich war der junge Amerikaner, der nach ihrer ersten Begegnung immer wieder im Haus aufgetaucht war, Remus und Tonks gelegentlich abends Gesellschaft geleistet hatte und dabei immer wieder bei der jungen Aurorin mit seinen Avancen abgeblitzt war, seit einiger Zeit wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

„Gawain hat einen Auftrag für den Orden zu erledigen. Er ist in Schottland", sagte sie.

Remus warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Minerva presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Er hatte sich bereits gefragt, warum Dumbledore ihn noch nicht auf das Projekt angesprochen hatte, an dem Remus eigentlich für den Orden arbeiten sollte – die Verhinderung des Überlaufens des zahlenmäßig bedeutsamen schottischen Werwolf-Rudels zu Voldemort. Doch Remus, Engländer und nur mühsam in der Lage, sich auf die rauen Sitten und Lebensgewohnheiten der anderen Werwölfe einzustellen, außerdem im Grunde seines Wesens kein Alpha, hatte stets einen schweren Stand in dieser Gruppierung gehabt.

Als Tonks den Raum verließ, um ins Bad zu gehen, beschloss Remus, dass es an der Zeit war, Minerva mit seinem Verdacht, der bereits fast zu einer Sicherheit geworden war, zu konfrontieren.

„Seid ihr, du und Albus, sicher, dass Gawain dem Rudel gewachsen ist?", fragte er sie.

Minerva sah ihn durch ihre quadratischen Brillengläser bohrend an.

„Seit wann weißt du es, Remus?"

„Ich _weiß_ es nicht. Aber ich habe es vom ersten Tag an vermutet. Gawain ist also ein Werwolf? Ist er deswegen hier in London?"

Sie nickte. „Meine Nichte Phoebe ist vor dreißig Jahren in die USA ausgewandert. Sie hat dort ihren späteren Mann Ted kennen gelernt, und er war lykantroph. Eines Nachts - Vollmond natürlich - hat er die Kellertür aufgebrochen. Er hat sie und Gawain, der noch Baby war, angegriffen. Phoebe starb, aber der Junge hat überlebt. Sein Vater nahm ihn mit in die Nähe der kanadischen Grenze. Dort gibt es einen Ort, der ausschließlich von Lykantrophen bewohnt wird – eine Art Reservat."

„Merlin, ich dachte immer, ‚Wolftown' sei ein Ammenmärchen!" rief Remus aus.

„Es ist Realität. Nun, es stellte sich heraus, dass Gawain nicht leicht zu lenken war. Er war der Anführer einer Bande Jugendlicher, die kaum noch zu handhaben war für die örtliche Polizei. Irgendwann hat er den Bogen überspannt, als er eine Methode entwickelte, sich auch außerhalb des Vollmonds zu verwandeln."

„Der Polyjuice?" vermutete Remus.

Sie nickte. „Anders als andere ist Gawain jedoch in der Lage, die Verwandlung zu kontrollieren. Jedenfalls hat man ihn vor die Wahl gestellt, sich anzupassen oder Wolftown zu verlassen. Er ist als Sechzehnjähriger allein nach Kalifornien gegangen, hat dort sein Recht, Verteidigung zu studieren und einen Aurorenausbildung zu machen, eingeklagt und den Prozess gewonnen. Er hat jede Auszeichnung erhalten, die die magische Militär-Akademie zu vergeben hatte. Remus, er mag sich anhören und benehmen wie ein amerikanischer Kulturbanause, aber Gawain hat ganz besondere Fähigkeiten. Ich kenne niemanden, der so schnell war oder ist mit dem Zauberstab, und ich schließe selbst James Potter mit ein."

„Gawain ist schneller als der legendäre James Potter?" sagte Tonks, die eben herein kam.

„Mit dem Mundwerk auf jeden Fall", sagte Minerva.

„Oh, er hat Severus entwaffnet, gleich am ersten Morgen, als er hier aufschlug", setzte Remus lächelnd hinzu. Ganz sicher würde Snape dieses Detail nicht weiter getragen haben.

„Wow", sagte Tonks. „Er muss ziemlich gut sein. Snape ist eine große Nummer."

„Severus ist sicherlich ein passabler Zauberer", sagte Minerva schmallippig. „Aber seine Fähigkeiten liegen wohl eher bei den Kesseln als im Duell. Du solltest meinen Neffen also nicht zu sehr bewundern, Tonks."

Remus sagte nichts. Severus war ein mehr als geübter Duellant, wie er wohl wusste. Niemand im Orden – er selbst eingeschlossen und von Dumbledore abgesehen – konnte dem Slytherin das Wasser reichen. Minerva wusste das. Warum also machte sie den jungen Zauberer vor Dora schlechter als er war?

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Gawain tauchte zwei Tage nach dem nächsten Vollmond wieder im Grimmauldplatz auf. Nichts an ihm verriet, dass er einen harten Monat und den Mond hinter sich hatte. Remus war nach jeder seiner Missionen in Schottland erschöpft und zerbissen zurück gekehrt. Gawain wirkte so entspannt, als käme er aus einem zweiwöchigen Urlaub.

Am nächsten Morgen, Remus kam gerade aus dem Keller, wo er sich um die Wäsche gekümmert hatte (Kreacher hatte sich nach Sirius' Tod als völlig ungeeignet erwiesen), als der Kamin grell aufflackerte.

Dora stolperte hinaus, das Gesicht vor Aufregung gerötet. Sie trug noch ihre Uniform, musste also direkt aus dem Ministerium gekommen sein.

„Tonks!" Remus fing sie auf, bevor sie über den trollfüßigen Schirmständer fallen konnte.

„Remus, gute, gute Nachrichten!" rief sie aus.

„Was ist los?" Gawain sprang die Treppe hinunter, in der Hand eines seiner amerikanischen Muggelsportmagazine.

„Kingsley ist frei! Und Hagrid ist auch wieder da!"

Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Wir müssen Dumbledore eine Eule schicken! Ich habe es eben mitbekommen. Es soll streng geheim gehalten werden, weil die Umstände ihrer Befreiung mehr als ungewöhnlich waren. Sie sind noch im St. Mungos, aber es geht ihnen soweit gut."

„Was für Umstände?" erkundigte sich Remus.

„Halt dich fest", forderte sie ihn enthusiastisch auf. „Vor zwei Nächten hat ein ganzes Rudel Werwölfe ein altes Schloss in Schottland angegriffen. Dort hatte Du-weißt-schon-wer die beiden festgehalten. Sie wurden befreit und konnten sich bis zu einem Muggeldorf durchschlagen. Dort haben sie über Telefon das Ministerium in Edinburgh angerufen, und so konnte eine Gruppe Auroren sie abholen. Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass Umbridge, seit sie es weiß, völlig durchdreht. Sie versucht alles, um zu vertuschen, dass es ausgerechnet Werwölfe waren, die die beiden rausgeholt haben."

„Ja, das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen", sagte Remus trocken.

„Deine ganze Arbeit dort oben in Schottland – Remus, es hat sich gelohnt! Diese Männer folgen nicht Voldemorts Ruf, sondern sie halten zu uns!"

Tonks glühte beinahe vor Begeisterung.

„Denkt euch nur, Kingsley wird die Kinder schon morgen abholen können. Das weiß ich von meiner Freundin aus dem Amt für magische Erziehungsangelegenheiten. Oh Merlin, das ist einfach alles nur so wundervoll!"

Sie umamte Remus und ließ ihn gar nicht mehr los.

Er jedoch blickte über ihre Schulter zu Gawain hinüber, um dessen Mund ein feines Lächeln spielte.

„Danke, Remus", murmelte Tonks an seinem Ohr. „Du kannst sehr, sehr stolz auf dich sein."

„Oh nein, Dora." Er schob sie von sich weg. „Ich bin dankbar, dass ich dazu beitragen konnte, dass Kingsleys Kinder Voldemorts Kerker überlebt haben. Aber mit dem Sinneswandel der schottischen Werwölfe habe ich nichts zu tun."

„Aber Remus – wer sonst könnte sie dazu gebracht haben, Voldemort nicht nur die Gefolgschaft zu versagen, sondern auch noch offen gegen ihn vorzugehen?"

Tonks sah ihn fragend an.

Er warf einen Blick zu Gawain, doch dieser schüttelte heftig den Kopf und legte einen Finger auf die Lippen. Remus, der genau wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn jemand gegen seinen Willen das dunkle Geheimnis der Lykantrophie preisgab, suchte nach einem Ausweg, ohne Tonks anlügen zu müssen.

„Da musst du schon Dumbledore fragen – oder Minerva", wand sich Remus aus seiner verzwickten Lage. „Mich beschäftigt derzeit ein ganz anderes Problem, wie du wohl weißt."

Sie seufzte. „Lucius. Auch da gibt es Neuigkeiten, allerdings keine guten. Der Ankläger in seinem Prozess wird Grant Berkins sein."

„Berkins?", wiederholte Remus perplex. „Das ist doch der Auror, dessen ganze Familie vor fünfzehn Jahren von Voldemorts Todessern ausgelöscht wurde. Die Gruppe soll von Malfoys Vater angeführt worden sein. Dora, niemand wäre weniger befangen als Berkins."

„Das hat Lucius' neuer Anwalt auch gesagt. Das Widerspruchsverfahren läuft noch, aber Officer MacGonagall meinte heute, dass der Zaubereiminister den Widerspruch wohl ablehnen wird. Er steht in Berkins Schuld, außerdem haben die beiden vor vielen Jahren zusammen ihre Aurorenprüfung abgelegt. Übrigens sagte sie, dass der Prozess vermutlich innerhalb des nächsten Monats beginnen wird. Die Anklageschrift ist natürlich noch nicht fertig, aber länger können sie Lucius ohne Anklageerhebung nicht festhalten. Klar, dass sie sich nicht die Blöße geben werden, ihn aus formalen Gründen auf freien Fuß setzen zu müssen."

„Da braucht man einmal die Bürokratie", sagte Gawain lächelnd.

Remus seufzte. Er war froh, dass Kingsley und Hagrid frei und den Umständen entsprechend wohl auch gesund waren, aber seine Angst um Lucius wurde durch die neuen Nachrichten nicht geringer.

„Ich gehe in die Bibliothek und schreibe an Albus", sagte er. „Auch wenn ich davon überzeugt bin, dass er über die erfolgreiche Befreiung bereits in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde."

Er musterte Gawain scharf.

„Bei Al's guten Verbindungen ist das nicht ausgeschlossen", bestätigte dieser vage.

Remus hörte, wie der Amerikaner auf Tonks zuschlenderte.

„Das sind wirklich erfreuliche Nachrichten, was Ihren Kollegen und seinen Begleiter Hagrid betrifft. Solche Ereignisse sollte man feiern. Was halten Sie von einer Party, Supertonks?"

Remus hörte Dora lachen. „Haben Sie geprüft, ob Sie nicht doch mit Lucius Malfoy verwandt sind? Sie müssen mich schon mit mehr als einem filmreifen Lächeln beeindrucken, wenn ich mit Ihnen ausgehen soll, Mr. Gray."

„Gawain", korrigierte der junge Zauberer zum wiederholten Mal. „Ich hatte an ein Fest hier im Haus mit vielen Gästen gedacht", hörte Remus noch Gawains Stimme. „Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass Sie es überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen, mit mir allein auszugehen, wäre dies natürlich meine erste Wahl, Tonks."

„Wie ich bereits sagte, da ich für Ihre Tante arbeite, ist ein Date keine Option, _Gawain_. Aber die Idee mit dem Fest ist schön. Wir könnten alle gemeinsam ausgehen. Downtown gibt es einen neuen Japaner, der schwebendes Sushi im Angebot hat."

Remus schloss die Tür der Bibliothek hinter sich. Bei aller Freude über Kingsleys und Hagrids Befreiung, das letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, war ein Fest mit strahlenden Gesichtern.

Er schrieb eine Zusammenfassung von Tonks' Nachrichten auf ein Pergament, rollte es zusammen und pfiff nach dem grauen Habichtskauz, den Hagrid noch kurz vor ihrer Gefangennahme besorgt hatte. Als der Vogel mit dem Brief im grauen Morgendunst verschwunden war, starrte Remus noch lange in den tristen Londoner Himmel.

„Lucius", flüsterte er. „Wie sehr ich wünschte, du könntest mich hören. Ich würde dir so gerne sagen, dass ich dich unendlich vermisse." Der Wind riss ihm die geflüsterten Worte von den Lippen. Wenn ich nur ein bisschen kindliche Fantasie bewahrt hätte, dachte Remus, könnte ich in dem Gedanken Trost finden, dass der eisige Ostwind meine Worte bis nach Askaban übers Meer trägt. Doch Remus wusste, dass seine Kindheit bereits vor langer Zeit viel zu früh für immer geendet hatte: in der Nacht, in der Fenrir Greyback ihn auf ewig zu einem Außenseiter bestimmt hatte.

Er war auf mancherlei Art nicht weniger gefangen als Lucius, der in der Hölle Askabans auf seinen Prozess warten musste.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_

_Einige von euch vermissen Lucius – nun, dem armen Remus geht es genau so! Ich habe überlegt, ob ich ein Kapitel aus Lucius' Sicht einfügen soll, mich aber dann doch entschlossen, bei Remus' View als Erzähler zu bleiben. Ihr könnt euch aber bestimmt vorstellen, dass es ihm in Askaban nicht eben gut geht, und er zudem vielleicht noch mehr leidet als Remus. Für ihn muss es hart sein, Gefühle für einen Werwolf, den er eigentlich verachtete, zu hegen und zu wissen, dass diese zwar magischer Genese sind, dafür aber nicht weniger echt. Außerdem hat er einen mehr als unerfreulichen Prozess vor sich und muss zudem immer noch den Tod seiner Frau verdauen. _

_Keine Angst, die Kapitel, in denen Lucius eine der Hauptrollen spielt, kommen bald. _

_Wer schon mal einen Vorgeschmack auf die düstere Atmosphäre des Prozesses haben möchte, dem empfehle ich „Blutige Nächte". In dieser Geschichte steht Remus vor dem Wizzen Gamot, weil er angeblich Angelina Johnsons Großvater ermordet hat. Spannend zu lesen und heftigst düster. _


	16. Remus: Freundschaft

Kerkermond Evolution 16

**Kerkermond Evolution**

Kapitel Sechzehn

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews (in order of appearence): Sunuxal, Nicole (Slytherenes Nicole?), Lucy, Glupit und Lola. Ich habe alle beantwortet, die nicht anonym reviewed haben._

Nicole: Ja, auch Frauen über 35 können attraktiv sein, aber wenn sie nicht May-Sues gestempelt werden sollen, geht es nicht ohne ein bisschen Cellulite, wurde mir zugetragen ;-) Und - ähem - ich muss gestehen, weder bei Lucius noch bei Remus ist dieser Makel vorhanden ;-) Natürlich hast du recht: Remus muss sich ewolfizipieren, um nicht nur bemitleidet, sondern auch bewundert zu werden. Aber er war im Knast doch schon sehr tapfer. Sollte er also im übernächsten Kapitel ungewohnt aktiv und kämpferisch rüberkommen, weißt du, es liegt an dir (Und dass mir dann keine Klagen kommen, von wegen _brutaler Wolf _und _armer, armer Sevie_!).

Lola: "Okay, das sich Werwölfe ihr leben lang binden etc hat man schon gelesen aber ist auf jeden Fall wie immer gut geschrieben und gut geschriebene Klischees sind besser als neue langeweile oder? nicht hauen"  
Hier wird nicht gehauen, ich bin Pazifistin. Und recht hast du. _Feinde verlieben sich, weil sie in Notsituation zusammen arbeiten müssen_ ist zwar alt, aber hat unendlich Charme. Und wenn's euch noch gut unterhält - Deal!

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**

_Dieses Kapitel ist ein Einschub und dem per Mail geäußerten Wunsch einer gewissen Dame zu verdanken, die sagte: ‚Mach bitte noch was Lustiges, bevor es ernst und dramatisch wird und mach was mit ‚Tante' Mini'. Bitte sehr!_

Beta: Slytherene

* * *

**Remus: Freundschaft**

Tatsächlich fand noch am selben Abend eine Feier statt, allerdings weder im Grimmauldplatz, noch in der schwebenden Sushibar. Kingsley hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, alle Mitglieder des Ordens und ein paar Freunde aus der Aurorenabteilung des Ministeriums zu sich nach Hause einzuladen.

Der Wortlaut seiner Einladung an Remus war derart zwingend gewesen, dass dieser sich der Veranstaltung nicht entziehen konnte.

Und so saß Remus nun mit einem Cuba libre vor sich auf dem niedrigen Tischchen im afrikanischen Ambiente von Kingsleys Wohnzimmer in dessen imposantem Haus in Kensington.

Er war mehr als dankbar, dass die Gäste mittlerweile ausschließlich miteinander beschäftigt waren und in kleinen Gruppen ihre Unterhaltungen führten. Die Viertelstunde, die Kingsley heulend an seinem Hals gehangen hatte und nicht müde wurde zu beteuern, wie unendlich dankbar er Remus für die Rettung der Kinder war, war eine der längsten in Remus' Leben gewesen. Es lag ihm nicht, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Und doch hatte die peinliche Situation auch ihr Gutes gehabt. Umrundet von einem Gutteil des Aurordepartments des Ministeriums hatte Remus die Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt gelassen, deutlich zu machen, dass ohne das mutige Engagement von Lucius Malfoy all seine Mühe vergebens gewesen wäre. Raunen und hektisches Tuscheln war die Folge gewesen, doch Remus wusste: der Stachel saß.

Niemand der Anwesenden würde später leugnen können gewusst zu haben, dass die Kinder des Chef-Auroren Shacklebolt ihr Leben auch Lucius Malfoy verdankten.

Natürlich blieb es auch kein Geheimnis, wie Kingsley befreit worden war. Dafür sorgte schon Hagrid, der immer wieder kräftig in sein geblümtes Riesentaschentuch prustend, mit Tränen in den Augen jedem mit lauter Stimme erzählte, was geschehen war.

„Wir haben sie gehört, bevor wir sie sahen. Ein schauerliches Geheul und Gejaule, das fuhr einem durch Mark und Bein. Es müssen an die vierzig oder fünfzig Werwölfe gewesen sein. Die Todesser, die uns bewachten, haben ein paar Schockzauber auf sie abgeschossen, aber Werwölfe sind zäh, nich', das wisst ihr? Dann haben die Todesser die Panik bekommen und sind mit einem Portschlüssel geflohen. Wir dachten natürlich, unser letztes Stündchen hätte geschlagen, wir hatten ja keine Zauberstäbe nich'. Aber dann hat der eine, ich tät sagen, das war ihr Leitwolf, sich in einen Menschen zurück verwandelt, jedenfalls so halb. Hatte immer noch Fell im Gesicht und Reißzähne, aber er hat den anderen befohlen, uns in Ruhe zu lassen und dann sind sie mit uns durch den Wald gewandert. Irgendwann haben wir dann die Lichter des Muggeldorfes gesehen. Der Alpha hat uns zugenickt, und dann sind die Wölfe im Wald verschwunden. Wir sind natürlich gleich zum Dorf, und Kings hat die Muggel aufgeweckt und gefragt, ob wir telefonieren dürfen."

Es war eine seltsame Mischung zwischen Freude, Erleichterung, aber auch Trauer, die die Stimmung prägte. So froh alle waren, dass Hagrid und Kingsley ihrem zweifellos grausamen Schicksal entronnen waren, so bitter war der Verlust von Nora, Kingsleys Frau. Man sah Kingsley an, dass er nur mit Disziplin und Selbstbeherrschung mit der schwierigen Situation umgehen konnte. Natürlich hatte er geahnt, dass Nora die Attacke der Todesser nicht überlebt hatte, aber die Gewissheit darüber war doch neu und schmerzhaft.

Es war bereits halb zehn, als Tonks, die Spätschicht im Ministerium gehabt hatte, mit Diane MacGonagall zusammen eintraf. Remus beobachtete, wie die beiden Frauen zunächst Kingsley begrüßten, den sie jedoch beide offensichtlich bereits im Ministerium gesehen hatten. Während Tonks dann jedoch bei den anderen Auroren und Ordensmitgliedern die Runde machte, rauschte ihre Chefin auf die stellvertretende Direktorin von Hogwarts zu.

„Minerva. Ich wünsche mit dir zu sprechen."

Es klang nicht eben nach Geschwisterliebe. Doch die Verwandlungslehrerin folgte ihrer Schwester auf den Flur. Als Remus kurz darauf zur Toilette wollte, sah er die beiden am offenen Fenster stehen, heftig gestikulierend.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du ihn hierher hast kommen lassen, um ihn dann einem solchen Risiko auszusetzen. Du kennst doch Umbridge und ihre Lykantrophenpolitik. Das hier ist nicht Amerika, wo er sich frei bewegen kann", sagte die Aurorin spitz.

„Gawain ist meines Erachtens alt genug, eine solche Entscheidung selbst zu treffen", erwiderte Minerva heftig. „Wir brauchen ihn, Diane. Ohne ihn wären Shacklebolt und Hagrid immer noch Gefangene von Du-weißt-schon-wem."

Die Tür öffnete sich, und Dumbledore erschien. Im Schlepptau hatte er - Gawain Gray.

„Guten Abend, Minerva", sagte der Direktor gut gelaunt. „Ah, und sieh an: Diane. Welch eine Freude, Sie beide so traut miteinander zu sehen."

Er schüttelte der Aurorin die Hand.

„Guten Abend, Albus", sagte Diane MacGonagall etwas steif. Dann wandte sie sich ihrem Großneffen zu.

„Gawain. Also ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Wie wär's mit ‚Guten Abend, lieber Neffe", schlug der blonde Zauberer mit breitem Lächeln vor. „Hallo, Tante Mini", setzte er lässig hinzu.

Remus' Blick blieb jedoch bei Officer MacGonagall. Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch die hochgewachsene Hexe, sie schnupfte, etwas glitzerte in ihrem Auge, dann umarmte sie ihren Neffen.

„Ich bin sehr, sehr stolz auf dich", wisperte sie ihm ins Ohr. Nur Remus' feinem Gehör war es zu verdanken, dass er sie überhaupt verstand.

„Albus Dumbledore, was für ein Freude!" Kingsleys Bass dröhnte durch den Flur.

„Kingsley, ich bin sehr froh, Sie wohlauf zu sehen", erwiderte der Direktor. Sie reichten einander die Hände.

„Ich war so frei, noch einen Gast mitzubringen", kündigte Albus an. „Ich möchte Ihnen gerne jemanden vorstellen."

„Sie erlauben, dass ich das tue, Albus", fuhr Diane MacGonagall dazwischen. „Kingsley, das ist mein Großneffe Gawain Gray. Er ist vor ein paar Wochen aus Kalifornien gekommen, um unsere und Minervas Arbeit zu unterstützen."

Sie hatte Gawain die Hände auf die Schultern gelegt und schob ihn nun vor Kingsley hin. Der riesige schwarze Auror überragte den jungen Amerikaner um Haupteslänge.

Für eine Weile fixierten sich die beiden Männer nur stumm. Dann streckte Kingsley die Hand aus.

„Ich kann nur sagen, ich bin mehr als erfreut, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Mr. Gray. Ein sehr passender Name, wenn diese Bemerkung erlaubt ist."

Remus war sicher, dass Kingsley sehr genau wusste, wen er vor sich hatte. Zweifellos hatte der Auror Gawain erkannt.

„Sie dürfen alles mögliche bemerken, so lange eine gewisse Diskretion gewahrt bleibt", antwortete der blonde Zauberer. „Und nennen Sie mich ruhig Gawain. Ich stehe nicht so auf das förmliche britische Getue."

„Gawain!" riefen die MacGonagall-Schwestern unisono in empörtem Tonfall.

Kingsley jedoch lachte tief und volltönend und zeigte dabei jeden einzelnen seiner weißen Zähne.

„Du bist in meinem Haus immer willkommen", sagte er dann. „Lass uns einen Feuerwhisky trinken, Gawain Gray." Er drehte sich zu Remus um. „Leistest du uns Gesellschaft? Ich würde gerne mit euch beiden anstoßen. Immerhin habt ihr einiges gemein."

Remus konnte schlecht Nein sagen und so ging er mit den beiden Männern zur Bar. Nach dem dritten oder vierten, vielleicht auch dem fünften Feuerwhisky verlor er die Orientierung. Für ein paar Stunden vergaß er schließlich seinen Schmerz, seine Sehnsucht und seine Wut auf sich selbst und seine Unfähigkeit.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Der nächste Morgen fühlte sich an, als wäre es der Tag nach dem Vollmond. Remus' Kopf war einerseits auf mindestens das doppelte seiner normalen Größe geschwollen, andererseits in merkwürdiger Weise in Watte gepackt. Doch er wusste genau: Sobald das wattigweiche Gefühl verflog, würde sich ein bohrender Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn bis in die Schläfen ausbreiten.

Mühsam kam Remus in die Höhe und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Auf dem Weg dorthin hörte er Gesang aus der Küche. Erstaunt ging er die Treppe hinunter, um zu sehen, wer dort dem Grimmauldplatz so früh einen Besuch abstattete.

„Morgen, Remus", strahlte Tonks ihn an und verteilte knusprig gebratenen Bacon auf einem Teller.

Sie schlug die viel zu langen Ärmel der hellblauen Robe zurück, die sie trug, und die ganz sicher nicht die ihre war. Remus rettete mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes die Kaffeekanne vor dem Zerschellen auf den Fußboden. Für die Pfanne mit den Eiern gab es jedoch keine Rettung. Laut klappernd krachte sich vom Herd herunter, von dem Tonks sie mit einem der weiten Ärmel geschoben hatte.

Das laute Klappern und metallische Rutschen über den Steinboden beendete die Wattephase in Remus' Stirn. Der Kopfschmerz türmte sich schneller auf als eine Wolkenwand bei Windstärke neun und Westwind von der irischen See her.

Stöhnend rieb sich Remus die Schläfen.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie ich nachhause gekommen bin", stellte er fest.

„Ich habe dich gebracht", sagte sie vergnügt.

Remus kniff die Augen zusammen. Das Frühstück, die Eier, ihr entrücktes Lächeln – Dora sah wirklich glücklich aus heute morgen. Das letzte Mal hatte er sie so gesehen, als sie mit Sirius… Merlin! Er erstarrte.

„Ähem…müsste…ich mich an etwas erinnern?", fragte er.

Eiskalte Panik durchfuhr ihn, als er ihr Lächeln sah. Er und Dora waren Freunde. Er mochte sie furchtbar gern, aber eben nur auf dieser platonischen Ebene. Wie leichtsinnig konnte ihn der Feuerwhisky gemacht haben? Genug, um jetzt seine Freundschaft zu ihr zu zerstören? Denn was immer auch in der letzten Nacht geschehen war, es würde sich nicht wiederholen. Dora allerdings sah aus, als habe Amors Pfeil sie mitten ins Herz getroffen. Sie lächelte Remus an.

„Ob du dich erinnern solltest? Hm, das kommt ganz darauf an", schnurrte sie.

Jetzt nur nicht die Nerven verlieren! durchzuckte es ihn. Oh, verdammt, verdammt! Was hatte er nur angerichtet? Wenn doch nur sein Kopf nicht so dröhnen würde! Wenn er doch nur denken könnte!

Er hatte getrunken, mit Kings und Gawain. Alles, was danach gewesen sein mochte, versank in einem seltsam milchigen Nebel. Er versuchte Gedankenfetzen zu erfassen, doch sie entglitten ihm wie Wasser zwischen den Fingern. Er hörte Tonks kichern und lachen, und er erinnerte sich, dass er sich am Treppengeländer nach oben zu seinem Schlafzimmer getastet hatte.

Tonks war bei ihm gewesen, da war er sich plötzlich sicher. Oh Merlin, nein.

Sie kam auf ihn zu und legte ihm die Arme um den Hals. Dabei erhaschte er eher unfreiwillig einen Blick auf ihre nackten Beine.

„Ich bin jetzt ein Wolfsmädchen", knurrte sie leise und schlug betont unschuldig die Augen nieder. Als sie ihn Sekunden später wieder ansah, leuchteten ihre Augen bernsteingelb.

„Dora, es tut mir so Leid", murmelte Remus an ihrem Ohr. „Das wollte ich nicht, wirklich."

Er wusste, welche Farbe seine Augen annahmen, wenn er Sex hatte, und Tonks hatte es ihm eben gespiegelt.

Die Haustür klappte.

Tonks trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Eigentlich müsste ich dir jetzt eine knallen, Remus Lupin. Nicht genug, dass du glaubst, du könntest eine Nacht mit mir verbringen, ohne dich hinterher daran zu erinnern, _wie gut_ ich bin. Viel schlimmer finde ich es, dass du mir zutraust, dein Vertrauen derart zu missbrauchen und unsere Freundschaft aufs Spiel zu setzen, indem ich dich abschleppe, wenn du volltrunken bist."

Für einen Augenblick war es totenstill in der Küche.

„Wessen Robe trägst du da eigentlich?", fragte Remus leise. Seine Wangen brannten, so sehr schämte er sich.

„Es ist Gawains", antwortete Tonks und grinste.

„Er besitzt Zaubererroben?", fragte Remus. Er kannte den Amerikaner nur in Muggeljeans.

„Ja, das hat mich auch überrascht", sagte Tonks leichthin.

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen, und besagter Gawain trug eine Tüte mit frischem Toast, Milch und Obst herein.

„Hi, ihr zwei", grüßte er. Er war unübersehbar mindestens so munter und gut gelaunt wie Dora.

Kaum hatte er die Tüte abgesetzt, zog er die junge Frau in seine Arme und küsste sie.

„Guten Morgen, bezaubernde Supertonks", klang es gedämpft zu Remus hinüber. „Eigentlich solltest du Frühstück ans Bett bekommen. Aber ich sehe, du hast schon Kaffee gekocht und…äh…Rührei auf dem Boden verteilt."

„Na ja, ich dachte, ihr esst eben vom Boden. Machen Caniden das nicht so?" Sie strahlte ihn an.

„Ist das zu fassen?", beschwerte er sich bei Remus. „Eine einzige Nacht, und sie reißt schon Wolfswitze."

„Ich lass euch lieber alleine", sagte Remus, unendlich erleichtert und mit brutal schmerzendem Kopf.

Er erhob sich mühsam.

„Bist du mir noch böse, Dora?", fragte er kleinlaut. „Ich schäme mich, wirklich."

„Das solltest du auch", sagte sie. „Aber ich werde dir verzeihen." Sie grinste. „Also weißt du, eine blaue Robe und nur Kaffee auf dem Tisch, kein Tee. Du hättest wirklich nur eins und eins zusammen zählen müssen. Für dich hätte ich Tee gekocht und Spiegeleier auf den Boden geworfen. Ich weiß doch, dass du kein Rührei magst."

Remus jaulte leise und schlurfte aus der Küche.

„Er hat einen Filmriss und einen gigantischen Kater, und du hast ihm weisgemacht, er wäre in deinem Bett gelandet?", fragte Gawain belustigt. „Miss Tonks, das war echt gemein. Ich muss mir merken, welch ein Biest du sein kannst."

Sie lachten, und ihre Stimmen verklangen, als die Küchentür ins Schloss fiel. Remus schleppte sich die Treppe hinauf und fiel ächzend in sein Bett. Er strich sich die völlig verwirrten Haare aus der Stirn. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf eine Phiole mit violettem Inhalt, die jemand auf seinen Nachttisch gestellt hatte. Dolorcalmus!

Dankbar nahm er den Trank, und sofort ebbte der stechende Schmerz in seinem Kopf ab. Remus zog die Bettdecke bis unter das Kinn. Wenn er es schaffte, sofort wieder einzuschlafen, würde er vielleicht ein paar Stunden traumlosen Schlafes haben, bevor der Schmerz und die Sorgen um Lucius ihn wieder einholten. Er schloss die Augen vor dem trüben Tageslicht, das durch die Vorhänge drang.

Seine Müdigkeit und die Wirkung des Tranks trugen das ihrige dazu bei, dass Remus dieser Wunsch gewährt wurde.

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_

* * *

_Und? Was sagt Ihr? Macht Tonks einen Riesenfehler, sich mit Gawain einzulassen, oder ist er tatsächlich der ritterliche, fröhliche Wolf ihres Herzens, als der er gerade daher kommt?_

_Hand aufs Herz: Wer hat geglaubt, dass Remus tatsächlich in seinem Suff mit Tonks gepoppt hat? ;-)_

_Und jaaaaa, das nächste Kapitel spielt zum Teil in Askaban, versprochen. Ich lasse Lucius nicht verrotten, Ehrenwort!_


	17. Severus: Askaban

Kerkermond Evolution 17

**Kerkermond Evolution 17**

Trashig-slashige Fanfiction mit einem miesen Cliff am Ende dieses Kapitels

* * *

_Danke für die tollen Revs: Jenn, Lucy, Sunuxal, Nicole, Glupit, Elementargeist. Merlin, sechs Reviews, eine beinahe magische Zahl! Danke sehr!_

Elementargeist: Bei dir habe ich noch Review-Antwort-Schulden, die umgehend beglichen werden.

_Nicole: Du bist Slytherenes Nicole, ich ihre virtuelle Tochter. Du hast als Tochter von jemand angefangen, ich bin es noch. Ich würde mal sagen, du hast eine steile Karriere gemacht ;-). Was Kensington angeht, so ist Kings ja "Head of Auror Department", also so 'ne Art Polizeipräsident. Da klappt das schon mit dem Nobelstadtteil. Ah, endlich eine, die den Namen genauer auf die Finger guckt: Natürlich ist der Name Programm bei Gawain. Und er trägt zwar nicht den Gral mit sich, aber was Remus betrifft, eine Fähigkeit, die noch wichtig werden wird. Eine Art sehr modernen Kelch (war bei 'nem Ami ja nicht anders zu erwarten...). Über Mini-Maus und Mary-Remus habe ich sehr schmunzeln müssen. Aber "Tante Nervi" als Kurzform für Minerva erscheint mir keine akzeptable Alternative. So, so, du freust dich drauf, dass Severus eins auf die Mütze kriegt? Na, dann dürfte das folgende Kapitel für dich ja ein Anfang sein. Herzlich willkommen zum fröhlichen Tränkemeister-Quälen._

_Beta: Slytherene ;-)_

_So, alle die es endlich wieder düsterer haben wollten, kommen jetzt so langsam auf ihre Kosten. Und wer wäre besser geeignet, euch nach Askaban, in die ‚Katakomben der Hoffnungslosigkeit' zu bringen, als Severus Snape?_

* * *

**Severus: Askaban**

Eine paar Tage nach Kingsleys Befreiungsfeier war im Grimmauldplatz wieder graue Routine eingekehrt. Remus hatte noch immer keine Idee, wie er mit Lucius in Verbindung treten konnte, ohne das Ministerium misstrauisch werden zu lassen.

Gawain arbeitete irgendetwas für Dumbledore, und Tonks hatte Nachtschicht, so dass Remus auch sie nicht zu Gesicht bekam.

Remus vergrub sich in der Bibliothek und versuchte, seine Angst um Lucius und seine unerfüllte Sehnsucht mit Arbeit zu betäuben.

Er bemerkte den seltenen Besucher erst, als die Tür der Bibliothek aufschwang.

„Severus?"

Remus blickte erstaunt von den Saltovortragslisten auf. Der Tränkemeister war der Letzte, den er an diesem Mittag erwartet hätte.

„Sieh dir das hier an", sagte Snape und hielt Remus eine Pergamentrolle hin.

„Was ist das?", fragte Remus, als er das Siegel des Ministeriums erkannte.

„Das ist ein Passierschein für Askaban. Er lag einem Schreiben von Lucius' Anwalt bei, in dem dieser mich bittet, seinen Mandanten im Gefängnis aufzusuchen."

„Aber du bist weder mit ihm verwandt noch Advokat", stellte Remus perplex fest und konnte die Finger gar nicht von dem wertvollen Papierstück lösen.

„Das ist richtig. Aber Miss Tonks hat eine Kleinigkeit vergessen bei ihrer Recherche, vermutlich erschien es ihr zu unzutreffend, um es zu erwähnen, oder sie hat es schlicht übersehen. Die Besuchsregelung gilt ebenfalls für Paten minderjähriger Kinder. Draco ist sechzehn, und man kann mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass er sich in schlechter Gesellschaft herumtreibt. Und ich bin nun einmal sein Pate."

Snape musterte Remus, beinahe wie ein Raubvogel eine kleine, pelzige Beute taxiert.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du mir offerierst, an deiner Stelle zu gehen?", fragte Remus.

Severus kräuselte die schmalen Lippen.

„Der Brief des Anwalts enthält einen Hinweis, dass Askaban neue Polyjuicedetektoren eingeführt hat. Lucius hat deine Wünsche offenbar vorausgesehen und diese Warnung veranlasst. Er ist wie üblich gut informiert."

Remus nickte und seufzte. Die eben aufgekeimte Hoffnung, Lucius sehen zu können, war so schnell gestorben wie sie entstanden war.

„Ich bin ausnahmsweise bereit, eine Botschaft von dir zu bestellen, sofern sie weder anzüglich noch ...romantischen Charakters ist", meinte Severus kühl.

„Wann fährst du hin?" erkundigte sich Remus, mühsam die äußere Ruhe wahrend. „Kann ich dir einen Brief mitgeben?"

„Ich werde mich bereits heute Nachmittag auf den Weg machen, und nein, ein Brief wäre nicht empfehlenswert, es sei denn, du willst, dass das Ministerium von der...'Natur' eurer ... ‚Bindung' erfährt."

Snape musterte Remus verächtlich. „Du musst schon jetzt entscheiden, was ich ihm bestelle."

„Sag ihm bitte..." Remus fuhr sich durch die langen Haare. Es fiel ihm schwer, ausgerechnet vor Severus über seine Gefühle zu sprechen. Doch wie anders sollte er Lucius erreichen?

„Sag ihm, ich bin fast wahnsinnig vor Sorge. Er fehlt mir. Ich...ich weiß nicht, wie es weitergehen soll. Frag ihn, ob er etwas braucht, ob ich ihm irgendwie helfen kann."

Snape verzog das Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse.

„Keine Romantik, habe ich gesagt. Man wird jedes Wort abhören. Und ich bin nicht dein Postillion d'amour. Außerdem bist du einer der letzten, die ihm jetzt irgendwie helfen können. Plane lieber deine Aussage für den Prozess. Man wird dich mit Sicherheit unter Veritaserum setzen. Du solltest dich wappnen."

Severus starrte Remus mit undurchdringlich schwarzem Blick an. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und wirkte ausgesprochen abweisend.

„Sollte Lucius mich davon überzeugen können, dass er den Tod seiner Frau und Nora Shacklebolts nicht zu verantworten hat, werde ich einen Code für deine Botschaft finden", meinte er schließlich.

Damit drehte er auf dem Absatz um und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang hinaus.

Remus blieb zurück in Stille der Bibliothek, mit den aufgeschlagenen Unterlagen vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch.

Eine seltsame Leere machte sich in seinem Inneren breit. Es würde keine Möglichkeit geben, Lucius vor seinem Prozess zu sehen, und Merlin allein wusste, wann das Ministerium alle belastenden Fakten und Zeugenaussagen zusammen getragen haben würde. Aber auch während des Gamotgeschehens würde es schwer, wenn nicht gar unmöglich sein, näher als auf mehrere Meter an ihn heran zu kommen.

Und danach?

Das war es, was ihn wirklich bedrückte. So sehr er sich jetzt auch danach sehnte, jetzt mit Lucius wenigstens sprechen zu können – andere Gedanken und Wünsche hatte er ohnehin weit weggeschoben, sie waren zu unrealistisch, zu unerreichbar – so stoisch hätte er die Wartezeit ertragen, wenn es nur den Hauch einer Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft geben würde. Doch wenn er sich zwang, der Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sehen, lagen nur endlose leere Tage und Einsamkeit vor ihm. Das Ministerium würde an Lucius ein Exempel statuieren, daran bestand kein Zweifel.

Remus ließ die Stirn auf seine Unterarme sinken und wünschte sich dunkles Vergessen herbei. Wenn es nicht auf jeden einzelnen von ihnen in diesem Kampf ankäme, wenn er nicht so verdammt pflichtbewusst wäre – es gab Möglichkeiten, dieser Tortur, die sein Leben war, zu entkommen. Ein kleines rundes Stück Edelmetall, abgeschossen mit einer schlichten Muggelpistole, und der Kampf hätte ein Ende.

Doch es gab neben allem anderen noch die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die hartnäckig zischte: _‚Was wird Lucius wohl denken, wenn er dem Wizzen Gamot gegenüber steht, und im Publikum nicht dein Gesicht findet? Wird er nicht glauben, du hättest ihn im Stich gelassen? Wann hast du jemals gekniffen, wenn es schwierig wurde, Remus Lupin?'_

Es stimmte. Er hatte noch niemals wirklich aufgegeben, sich nie einer Aufgabe entzogen. Er würde auch diesmal den Weg bis zum Ende gehen.

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Eine Weile später näherten sich Schritte, trabten die Treppe hoch, dynamisch und leicht. Schwungvoll wurde die Tür der Bibliothek aufgestoßen.

„Hi Remus. Alles okay?"

Gawain musterte ihn mit dem freundlichen Interesse, das er der Mehrheit der Menschen entgegen zu bringen schien.

„Was machst du gerade?"

„Finanzen regeln", antworte Remus.

„Wie öde. Draußen scheint die Sonne. Lass den Papierkram mal liegen und komm mit in den Park. Ich habe ein ziemlich cooles Muggelfrisbee erstanden."

„Ich dachte nicht, dass dein Praktikum in England im Wesentlichen aus American Sports besteht", erwiderte Remus.

Gawain lachte. „Ich arbeite gerade eben für den Orden. Al meinte, ich müsste dich mal aufheitern und aus dem Haus scheuchen."

Remus hob die Augenbrauen. Es irritierte ihn immer noch zutiefst, dass Dumbledore sich von Gawain mit „Al" anreden ließ.

„Na komm schon. Wir sind Wölfe, wir brauchen Auslauf."

„Ich brauche niemanden, der mit mir ‚Gassi' geht", knurrte Remus.

Doch dann dachte er daran, wie Sirius ihn ein ums andere Mal angefleht hatte, mit ihm hinaus zu gehen. Wenigstens in seiner Animagusgestalt hatte er sich frei bewegen können, solange sie sich in Muggellondon aufhielten.

Seufzend stand Remus auf und folgte Gawain ins untere Stockwerk. Der jüngere hatte nicht nur ein Frisbee dabei, sondern auch einen der großen orangefarbenen Bälle, die ihn oft begleiteten, und einen Picknickkorb.

„Eigentlich habe ich keine Zeit dazu", sagte Remus.

„Stell dich nicht an und komm. Es ist warm draußen, man braucht nicht mal eine Jacke."

Eine Stunde später saßen sie schwitzend und ausgepumpt – zumindest was Remus betraf - im Park und stöberten in dem Picknickkorb.

Remus nahm ein Eier-Cheddar-Sandwich und blinzelte in die Sonne.

„Warum bist du so unglücklich?", fragte Gawain unvermittelt. „Ich weiß, es hat mit diesem Todesser zu tun, Malfoy, aber ich verstehe es nicht."

„Hast du Tonks nicht gefragt?", sagte Remus.

„Klar hab ich. Aber sie ist ein loyales Mädchen, sie sagt nichts." Er grinste. „Sie ist auch ein unglaubliche cooles Mädchen, und hübsch dazu. Ich meine, wenn sie mal nicht wie jemand anders aussieht."

„Was soll mit euch passieren, wenn du nach Amerika zurück gehst?", erkundigte sich Remus, dankbar, das Thema wechseln zu können.

Gawain zuckte die Schultern. „Darüber habe ich noch nicht nachgedacht. Es ist gut, wie es jetzt ist."

Remus nickte und beneidete den Jungen im Stillen. Er selbst hatte niemals die innere Distanz gefunden, eine Beziehung auf diese Weise anzugehen. Die Frage nach der gesellschaftlichen Ausgrenzung, die eine Verbindung mit einem Werwolf für eine Frau bedeutete, lastete stets wie ein großer, grauer Felsbrocken auf jeder Leichtigkeit.

„Du hast vom Thema abgelenkt", stellte Gawain fest. „Ich bin zwar Amerikaner, aber das ist nicht gleichbedeutend mit doof sein."

„Nicht bei dir", gab Remus zu und musste schmunzeln.

Gawain hatte sich in ihren Gesprächen tatsächlich als kluger, hochintelligenter Kopf erwiesen. Deswegen beeindruckte Remus seine Sorglosigkeit umso mehr.

Er stützte den Kopf auf seine verschränkten Hände und betrachtete den jungen Zauberer. Konnte er ihm vertrauen?

Die Frage war wohl eher, wollte er das?

„Was weißt du über das Ritual von Glenkill?", fragte er schließlich.

„Was gibt es da zu wissen?", gab Gawain zurück. „Man hat damit die Familie geschützt, bevor es Wolfsbanntrank gab. Klappt aber nur, wenn du echt weit ab vom Schuss wohnst."

„Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, Lucius Malfoy ausreichend Macht über mich auch im verwandelten Zustand zu geben, dass er die Kinder schützen konnte", erklärte Remus.

Gawain sah von seinem Teller auf.

„_Du_ hast das Ritual mit _ihm_ vollzogen? Merlin, es bindet deine Seele an ihn. Du wirst dich niemals von ihm lösen können, ist dir das klar?"

Als er Remus' mitleidigen Blick bemerkte, lächelte er.

„Ja, sorry, natürlich weißt du das. Oh Mann, da hast du euch beiden ja eine schöne Scheiße eingebrockt. Vermutlich dreht er ab da in Askaban. Und nach allem, was in den Zeitungen steht, werden die ihn bis ans Ende seiner Tage verknacken, Einzelhaft mit Kontaktsperre. Ehrlich, da ist unsere gute alte Todesstrafe in den USA humaner. Ein sauberer ‚Avada kedravra', und es ist vorbei. Der Tod löst auch die Glenkill-Bindung, übrigens."

„Es würde mich umbringen, Lucius sterben zu sehen", sagte Remus schlicht.

„Aber falls sie ihm den Dementorenkuss verpassen, oder ihn die nächsten vierzig Jahre in Askaban verrotten lassen, damit kommst du klar?"

Gawain musterte Remus. Dieser schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll", flüsterte er und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Er war mittlerweile völlig am Ende, und in diesem Moment war es ihm auch egal, was der junge Werwolf über ihn dachte.

„Seit Wochen zermartere ich mir das Hirn, wie ich ihn wenigstens sehen kann. Aber ich finde und finde keine Lösung. Polyjuice scheidet aus, Gewalt kommt nicht in Frage, und eine legale Möglichkeit, ihn zu sehen, gibt es nicht."

„Shit", sagte Gawain und malträtierte seinen Kaugummi.

Remus erzählte ihm von Snapes Besuch.

„Wann war das?", fragte der Amerikaner und warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Heute Mittag", antwortete Remus.

Gawain sprang auf und stopfte sich ein viel zu großes Stück Apfel in den Mund. „Lass uns gehen", nuschelte er mit vollem Mund.

„Wohin?", fragte Remus.

„Nach Hogwarts!" Gawain schluckte. „Wenn die Fledermaus zurückkommt, ist sie dir eine Erklärung schuldig. Wir werden etwas vorbereiten müssen. Und wir müssen Al bequatschen. Nun komm schon", drängelte Gawain.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Zwei Stunden später saßen sie gemeinsam mit ‚Al' in dessen Büro, tranken Tee und knabberten Schokoladenkekse. Genau genommen waren es Gawain und Dumbledore, die sich die Kekse schmecken ließen, Remus hingegen war viel zu nervös, um auch nur einen Bissen herunter zu bringen. Gawains Idee war ebenso simpel wie genial – sie hatte nur einen Unsicherheitsfaktor: Severus Snape.

Als eines der silbernen Instrumente auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch begann, leise zu klingeln, nickte er Remus zu.

„Severus ist eben zurückgekehrt. Ich werde ihn rufen."

„Ich geh' dann mal lieber", sagte Gawain. „Meine Anwesenheit trägt ganz sicher nicht dazu bei, die Bereitschaft, seine Gedanken mit dir zu teilen zu erhöhen."

„Was hat Severus eigentlich gegen dich?", fragte Dumbledore den jungen Mann. „Ihr geht einander aus dem Weg, das zumindest ist mir bereits aufgefallen."

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete der Amerikaner. „Vermutlich fühlt er sich in seiner Machtposition als exklusiver Wolfsbanntranklieferant des Ordens gefährdet, weil ich nicht von ihm abhängig bin. Oder es ist simpler Neid: Ich bin jung, erfolgreich, gutaussehend und verfüge über eine animalische Anziehungskraft auf Frauen. Das kann man von ihm nicht sagen."

Dumbledore kicherte und räusperte sich dann. „Gawain Gray, lediglich dein Erfolg ist dein eigener Verdienst, die anderen Vorzüge hat dir die Natur einfach so mitgegeben. Etwas Bescheidenheit würde dir zur Abwechslung gut anstehen."

„Du klingst wie Tante Mini", winkte der Werwolf ab. „Viel Glück mit der alten Fledermaus", wünschte er Remus und verließ grinsend den Raum.

Dumbledore erhob sich seufzend und warf eine kleine Prise Floopulver in seinen Kamin. Die Flammen loderten grün auf.

„Severus, ich möchte dich sprechen."

Der Ton in Dumbledores Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass diesem Wunsch unter allen Umständen Folge zu leisten war.

Es dauerte allerdings eine Weile, bis die Tür des Schulleiterbüros aufschwang und der Tränkemeister mit schwarzem wallendem Umhang den Raum betrat.

„Direktor?"

Seine dunklen Augen flackerten auf, als er Remus bemerkte.

„Guten Abend, Severus. Hattest du eine angenehme Reise?" Dumbledores Miene war undurchdringlich.

„Sie wissen es", stellte Snape fest.

„Was hast du erwartet?", fragte Dumbledore. „Ich muss dir nicht sagen, dass ich erwartet hätte, dass du mich über deinen Besuch in Askaban in Kenntnis setzt."

„Die Angelegenheit ist privat", wehrte sich Severus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Er sah – falls irgend möglich - noch fürchterlicher aus als bei seiner letzten Begegnung mit Remus in Hogwarts. Er wirkte innerlich in Aufruhr und in seinen Augen lag ein unruhiges, gehetztes Flackern.

„Was ist dort geschehen?", fragte Remus und fixierte den Tränkemeister. „Du siehst aus, als wärest du einer Leiche begegnet."

Snape stieß eine Mischung aus einem Schrei und einem gequältem Lachen aus.

„Was weißt du schon, Werwolf?"

„Severus, ich bitte dich", tadelte Albus seinen Tränkelehrer. „Ich muss dich bitten, mich über dein Gespräch mit Mr. Malfoy zu unterricht. Immerhin ist der _junge_ Mister Malfoy unser Schüler."

„Ich kann nicht", erwiderte Severus, und seine Miene wirkte steinern und abweisend.

„Severus…", begann Dumbledore sanft, doch der Tränkemeister – sonst dem Direktor gegenüber stets die Form wahrend – fiel ihm grob ins Wort.

„Nein, verdammt! Was ich mit Lucius zu besprechen hatte, hat nichts, aber auch gar nichts mit dem Orden zu tun! Es gibt keinen Grund, sich mehr Sorgen zu machen als zuvor, insofern werden die Herren mich jetzt freundlicherweise entschuldigen", spuckte Snape.

Seine Augen brannten, und auf seinen Wangen lag ein ungesunder, rötlicher Schein.

Geschlagen zuckte Albus die Schultern, als Severus auf dem Absatz herumwirbelte und aus dem Büro rauschte. Doch Remus war nicht bereit, so schnell aufzugeben. Snape hatte Lucius gesehen, ihn gesprochen, und Remus musste, musste einfach wissen, wie es um Lucius stand.

Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die Dumbledore erstaunt zurück zucken ließ, war er aus der Tür und hastete hinter dem Tränkemeister die Treppe hinunter.

„Severus!"

Er erreichte ihn auf halbem Weg hinunter und packte ihn grob an der Schulter.

„Du wagst es nicht, Werwolf!", zischte der Tränkemeister.

„Du wärest erstaunt", knurrte Remus zurück.

Er packte den Tränkemeister bei seinem gestärkten Kragen und drückte ihn mit brutaler Kraft gegen die Steinmauer. Snape zog blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab, aber Remus schlug ihm die Waffe aus der Hand.

„Es mir egal, was es mich kostet, und wenn ich dir den dürren Hals umdrehen muss, Severus, aber du wirst mir sagen, was mit Lucius los ist."

Remus erschrak fast selbst über die kalte Leidenschaft in seiner Stimme. Er hatte leise gesprochen, direkt an Snapes Ohr, und seine Finger gruben sich immer tiefer in die schmale Schulter des dunkelhaarigen Zauberers.

Der Tränkemeister gab ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich.

„Wenn du mich erwürgst, wirst du gar nichts erfahren", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Merlin, was ist mit deinen Augen?"

Zum ersten Mal seit über fünfzehn Jahren sah Remus Angst in Snapes Blick – er hatte diesen Ausdruck das letzte Mal nach jener Vollmondnacht gesehen, in der er Severus beinahe umgebracht hätte.

Er entschied, die Gunst des Augenblicks zu nutzen. Es war unfair, brutal und unmoralisch, aber es war ihm egal.

„Ich befinde mich in einer emotionalen Stresssituation. Meine menschliche Fassade bricht gleich, Severus, und dann werden wir beide ein unlösbares Problem haben. Ich bitte dich jetzt ein letztes Mal, mit mir über Lucius zu sprechen", knurrte er.

Snapes dunkler Blick bohrte sich in den Bernstein gemaserten des Werwolfs.

„Also schön, Lupin. Aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass dir gefallen wird, was du siehst. Komm mit."

Remus ließ den Tränkemeister los, bückte sich jedoch so schnell nach dessen Zauberstab, dass der Slytherin das Nachsehen hatte.

„Konfisziert", sagte er mit hartem Lächeln. „Hintergehe mich, Severus, und wir treffen uns bei Mondschein wieder."

Ganz offensichtlich hatte Remus einen Nerv getroffen bei Snape, denn der Slytherin ging wortlos in Richtung Kerker voran. Als sie in seinem Quartier angekommen waren, streckte er die blasse Hand aus.

„Meinen Stab, Lupin."

„Träum weiter."

„Ich hatte nicht vor, dir Bericht zu erstatten. Genau genommen war ich der Ansicht, du wärest dankbar, nicht nur etwas über Lucius zu hören, sondern ihn auch sehen zu können." Lauernd starrte der Tränkemeister Remus an.

„Oben steht das Denkarium. Wir hätten dafür nicht hier herunter kommen müssen", erwiderte Remus misstrauisch.

„Ich werde den Direktor später noch in knapper Form unterrichten", kündigte Severus an. „Der Orden mag Anspruch auf ein paar generelle Fakten haben, aber nicht auf private Sachverhalte."

„Und warum willst du mir derartige Einblicke ermöglichen?", fragte Remus.

„Ich will es nicht. Aber zum einen bedrohst du mich, zum anderen schulde ich Lucius diesen Gefallen. Und ich begleiche meine Schuld." Er lächelte, und es gab seinem Gesicht einen bösartigen Ausdruck. „Die Zeit, Schuld bei Lucius Malfoy zu begleichen, wird sehr bald abgelaufen sein. Da beeile ich mich besser."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Remus entsetzt.

„Du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass das Ministerium ihm das Leben schenkt, wegen der Aussage eines räudigen Werwolfs?" Snape lachte leise. „Bilde dir nur nicht zuviel ein, Lupin. Rechtlich hast du bestenfalls die Stellung eines Hauselfs. Malfoy ist die große Chance des Ministeriums, der Zauberergesellschaft zu zeigen, wie bitter ernst es ihnen mit dem Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord ist. Lucius wird sein Urteil keine vierundzwanzig Stunden überleben."

Remus hatte das Gefühl, dass sich ihm der Magen im Leib umdrehte. Dabei sprach Severus nur aus, was er selbst längst ahnte und fürchtete.

Er wehrte sich nicht, als der Tränkemeister seine Hand mit dem Zauberstab packte und sie mit seinen kühlen Fingern umschloss.

Severus zielte auf seine eigene Schläfe, murmelte „_Legilimens_", und Remus spürte die Magie durch seine Hand hindurch in den Stab sickern. Es erinnerte ihn fatal an den Moment, an dem Lucius das Olivenöl beschworen hatte, vor Wochen, in dieser einen Nacht in Voldemorts Kerker.

Der Boden unter Remus begann zu schaukeln. Er dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er realisierte, dass er sich auf einem Boot befand und _in Severus' Erinnerung_. Graue Wolken türmten sich über ihm zu einer abweisenden Wand und kalter Regen klatschte ihm ins Gesicht. Seinen Stab hatte er bereits vor Antritt der Fahrt abgeben müssen, und er ärgerte sich, keinen ‚Impervius' wirken zu können. Fröstelnd zog er den Reiseumhang enger um die schmalen Schultern.

Das kleine Schiff der Wächter Askabans, beladen mit Vorräten, Post und etlichen Kisten Feuerwhisky für die Wärter, näherte sich einer undurchdringlichen Nebelbank.

Außer Severus waren noch zwei in formelle graue Nadelstreifenroben gekleidete Zauberer mit an Bord, die ihre Stäbe ebenfalls hatten abgeben müssen, jedoch dicke Aktentaschen mit sich führten. Eindeutig Advokati.

„Wir sind gleich da", sagte der ältere von beiden zu ihm. „Sie sind Professor Snape, nicht wahr? Mein Sohn hat bei Ihnen gelernt, Randolph Lentwick. Er studiert jetzt Zaubertränke bei Madame Hoodia in London."

„Ich erinnere mich an Ihren Sohn", sagte Severus knapp. „Ravenclaw, begabt und strebsam. Es fehlte ihm gelegentlich an Inspiration. Nun, ich bin sicher, er wird seine Ziele erreichen."

Der Anwalt entgegnete noch etwas, aber Severus hörte gar nicht mehr hin. Vor ihnen teilten sich die Nebel, und nur wenige Meter vor dem Boot erhob sich Askaban als grauer Koloss aus Stein und schleimig-dunklen Algen aus der tosenden Gischt. Severus war bereits einmal an diesem trostlosen Ort gewesen, in der Nacht, in der sie mit dem Dunklen Lord die gefangenen Todesser befreit hatten. Doch dies hier war der Weg, den die Gefangenen nahmen, wenn man sie hierher brachte, und von der See aus wirkte der Gefängnisfelsen deutlich uneinnehmbarer und abweisender als aus der Luft. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl beschlich ihn, das Atmen schien schwerer zu fallen und seine kühl-rationale Beherrschung wurde von düsterer Schwermut bedrängt.

Die Wärter vertäuten das Boot mit armdicken Seilen aus einem speziellen, fest mit der Reling verbundenen Holzstabs, der die Dicke eines kräftigen Oberschenkels hatte.

„Es ist Lärche, gefüllt mit Riesentintenfischgallerte", erläuterte ein Wärter, der offensichtlich Severus' interessierten Blick bemerkt hatte. „Man kann nur diesen einen Zauber damit wirken, aber die Seile verbinden sich von selbst wie mit Saugnäpfen mit der rutschigen Wand. Früher hatten wir Eisenringe, aber die sind immer wieder weggerostet."

„Eine beeindruckende Fortentwicklung", sagte der jüngere der zwei Advokaten.

Endlich ließen die Matrosen eine Art Steg hinab und sie konnten von Bord gehen. Man führte sie zu einer kleinen Pforte aus dicken Holzbohlen, die genau so mit den schleimig-grauen Algen überwuchert war wie der Rest des Felsens.

Der Wärter sandte seinen Patronus, einen ziemlich mickrigen Teckel, hinauf zu seinen Kollegen, und von innen wurde die Tür schließlich wie von Geisterhand geöffnet. Mit einem dumpfen Schlag fiel sie hinter Severus und den anderen fünf Männern wieder ins Schloss, und man konnte den Schließmechanismus hören.

„Koboldarbeit", erläuterte der Wächter, der bereits die Natur der Krakenseilkanone erklärt hatte.

Hinter der Tür, nachdem sie eine kurze glitschige Rampe erklommen hatten und um eine Ecke getreten waren, endete der Zugriff der See.

Sie standen vor einem dunklen Schacht, in dem schwere Seile langsam um die eigene Achse rotierten. Zuerst war nur ein schwaches Sirren zu hören, das jedoch bald von einem Rattern abgelöst wurde, und dann erschien das Innere einer Art Holzkiste vor ihnen, zuerst der Boden, dann Wände und Decke.

„Der Aufzug ist über vierhundert Jahre alt, aber er funktioniert immer noch einwandfrei. Wie Sie sehen, kann er nur von jeweils einer Person auf einmal benutzt werden. Mr. Snape, da Sie kein Anwalt sind, ist Ihre Besuchszeit begrenzt. Daher schlage ich vor, dass Sie zuerst hinauf fahren. Mein Kollege wird sie oben in Empfang nehmen."

Misstrauisch trat Severus in den knarrenden Paternoster. Ihm war nicht ganz wohl dabei, und Remus spürte dies Gefühl ebenfalls, als ihn nun etwas in die Realität von Snapes kaltem Arbeitszimmer zurück drängte.

„_Finite incatatem."_

„Du kannst jetzt nicht aufhören", sagte Remus entschieden und umklammerte das Handgelenk des Slytherins mit eisernem Griff.

„Ich brauche eine Pause und einen Dolorcalmus", informierte ihn der Tränkemeister. „Deine Ungeduld stört meine Konzentration."

Snape entnahm einem Wandschränkchen eine zierliche Phiole, entkorkte sie und stürzte den Inhalt hinunter. Remus entging nicht, dass der Trank nicht violett, sondern irisierend grün war. Doch es war ihm völlig egal, ob Severus Kopfschmerz- oder Beruhigungsmittel schluckte, so lange er nur ihre legilimantische Sitzung fortsetzte.

Nach zehn Minuten, in denen beiden Männer schweigend verharrten, Remus untätig am Kaminfeuer, Snape über ein paar Pergamente gebeugt, offensichtlich Tränkeaufsätze von Schülern, räusperte sich der Slytherin.

„Bringen wir es hinter uns. Ich warne dich jedoch, Lupin. Sollte irgendetwas von dem, was du sehen wirst, diesen Raum verlassen, wird es dir auf ewig Leid tun", drohte er finster.

„Du kennst mich, Severus. Ich bin nicht derjenige, dessen Indiskretionen anderen das Leben erschweren", erwiderte Remus kühl.

Ein feines Lächeln spielte um Snapes dünne Lippen. „Ich habe dich gewarnt. Wie ich schon sagte, dir wird nicht gefallen, was du siehst."

Wieder schloss sich seine Hand um die von Remus und den Zauberstab, wieder spürte Remus das seltsame Kribbeln, als die Magie des Slytherins seine Finger durchdrang.

„_Legilimens_!"

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_

* * *

_Madame Hoodia dürfte einigen schon bekannt sein. Sie ist die legendäre Tränkemeisterin des Zaubereiministeriums. Vgl. Blutige Nächte, 10. Der Prozess (Slytherene)_


	18. Severus: Schuld

Kerkermond Evolution 18

**Kerkermond Evolution **

Kompliziert-verschachteltes Bemühen um eine verständliche Darstellung mit Netz und doppeltem Boden

* * *

_Das folgende Kapitel erwies sich als ausgesprochen heikel beim Schreiben. Zum einen erschien es mir kaum möglich, einen Punkt zu finden, an dem ich es sinnvoll unterbrechen konnte, zum anderen war es aber doch viel zu lang, um alles in einem Kapitel unterzubringen. Letztlich habe ich mich entschlossen, es doch zu teilen. Dies führt zu einem weiteren Cliff, der allerdings mit dem vorherigen nicht mithalten kann, keine Sorge ;-)_

_Eine weitere Schwierigkeit ergab sich dadurch, dass die Handlung sich jetzt verschachtelt: Remus sieht ja die Erinnerungen von Severus, diese sind jedoch sehr realistisch und natürlich nicht frei von Gefühlen. Da aber an einer Stelle sich auch Severus gegenüber Lucius des Legilimens-Zaubers bedient, steckt Remus schließlich mittels Snapes Erinnerung in Lucius' Kopf. Klingt verrückt? Ist es auch, da sich Remus' eigene Empfindungen und die des Tränkemeisters vermischen. Ich hoffe, es gelingt mir dennoch, so zu schreiben, dass ein aufmerksamer Leser die Übersicht behält…_

_Viel Vergnügen!_

* * *

**18. Severus: Schuld **

Severus wurde von einem mürrisch dreinblickenden Wärter am Ausgang des Schachts erwartet.

„Professor Snape", sagte er förmlich. „Ihren Passierschein."

Zum dritten Mal kontrollierte nun ein Angestellter des Ministeriums das Papier. Eine bissige Bemerkung, wie der Wachzauberer denn glaube, dass er, Severus Snape, auf das Schiff gekommen sei, lag ihm auf der Zunge, doch er zwang sich zu schweigen.

Stattdessen glitt sein Blick aufmerksam über die graue Feste, auf deren höchstem Plateau sie sich nun befanden. Der Innenhof, auf dem sie standen, war seltsam felsig – als wäre er nicht von Menschenhand erschaffen, sondern aus dem Meer gewachsen, dessen Brandung er gegen die Klippen in einer Tiefe von mindestens dreihundert Fuß dröhnen hörte. Felsen ragten wie riesige Burgzinnen um sie herum auf. Sie hatten bizarre Formen, die an Trolle oder Drachenköpfe erinnerten. Ein Nebel, bestehend aus den immer noch vorhandenen Ausdünstungen von Dementoren und salziger, kalter Gischt waberte über das Plateau, das feucht im grauen Tageslicht schimmerte. Etwa ein Duzend bewaffnete Wächter waren an strategischen Stellen positioniert: An den düsteren Eingängen zu den tieferen Stockwerken, die wie die Augenhöhlen eines Totenschädels rechts und links unterhalb einer besondern bizarren Zinne, welche die Form eines schreienden Gesichts hatte, hinabführten.

„Folgen Sie mir", sagte der Wächter, und führte Severus in die linke Augenhöhle des Schädels, einen düsteren Gang entlang, der nur von wenigen Fackeln erhellt war.

Obwohl hier drinnen der eisige Wind der See nicht vordrang, wurde es noch kälter. Die Luft war abgestanden und ein fischiger Geruch drang an Severus' Nase. Er enthielt noch andere Komponenten, doch der Tränkemeister konnte sie nicht zuordnen.

‚Angst', dachte Remus flüchtig. Angstschweiß, Urin, verfaultes Essen. Er ließ sich wieder in Severus' Erinnerungen fallen.

Vor einer dunkel gemaserten Holztür kamen sie zum stehen.

„Sie haben eine Stunde, nicht eine Minute länger. Die Gespräche werden mitgeschnitten."

Der Wärter wies auf eine Flotte Schreibefeder, die auf einen Wink mit seinem Stab hin zu zittern begann und sich von dem kleinen, abgeschabten Stehpult erhob, auf dem sie gelegen hatte. Sie schwebte vor Severus her, der nun durch die Tür schritt. Hinter ihm fiel sie sofort knarrend wieder ins Schloss und er konnte hören, wie der Schlüssel herum gedreht wurde.

Remus stockte der Atem. An der rauen Felswand, Severus gegenüber, lehnte – Lucius. Er spürte den Schrecken, der dem Tränkemeister selbst bei der Erinnerung in die Glieder fuhr.

Dies war Lucius Malfoy, daran bestand kein Zweifel: Die inzwischen wieder schulterlangen, nun verfilzten blonden Haare, das ebenmäßige Gesicht mit dem etwas kantigen Kinn und den schön geschwungenen Lippen, und mehr als alles andere der eisgraue Blick, mit dem er Severus bedachte. Die Robe, in die er gekleidet war, konnte man guten Gewissens als Lumpen bezeichnen, aber Lucius trug sie mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, und seine Haltung hatte etwas derart Unbeugsames, als wären es seine üblichen teuren Gewänder. Er hatte deutlich an Gewicht verloren, das war unübersehbar. Sein Gesicht war bleich wie Alabaster, und doch spielte ein feines, hochmütiges Lächeln um seine Lippen.

Remus verspürte das unstillbare Bedürfnis, nach vorne zu stürzen und den Slytherin in seine Arme zu ziehen, doch er wusste, Lucius schien nur in Snapes Erinnerung zum Greifen nah.

„Severus. Welch ein Freude", drang Lucius' Stimme seidig an sein Ohr, und er fühlte einen wohligen Schauer das Rückgrat hinab rieseln. Ein Gefühl, dass Severus teilte, allerdings ohne die entsprechende erotische Empfindung. Ihm lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Merlin. Lucius, was haben sie mit dir gemacht?", entfuhr es dem Tränkemeister.

Doch Malfoy schüttelte stumm den Kopf und blickte viel sagend zu der Flotten Schreibefeder, die inne gehalten hatte, das schwebende Pergament vor sich zu bekritzeln.

„Es geht mir den Umständen entsprechend gut", antwortete Lucius. „Askaban ist nicht eben eine Luxusherberge."

„Gut?", fragte der Tränkemeister zweifelnd. „Ich könnte schwören, dass du mindestens fünfzehn Pfund verloren hast, seit ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe."

„Ich bin nicht berechtigt, mit dir über die Haftbedingungen zu sprechen, Severus. Du bist gekommen, um dich mit mir über Dracos Zukunft auszutauschen, und ich danke dir, dass du gekommen bist. Mir ist bewusst, dass dies nicht selbstverständlich ist."

„Täusche dich nicht, Lucius. Ich bin allerdings nicht deinetwegen hier. Ginge es nach mir, könntest du hier drinnen verrotten. Aber ich habe geschworen, eurem Sohn als sein Pate beizustehen, und ich werde meinen Eid nicht brechen." Er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause. „Ich begleiche meine Schuld – immer."

„Natürlich", sagte Lucius mit wegwerfender Handbewegung. „Als Leiter des Hauses Slytherin bist du dir deiner Pflichten bewusst. Wie formulierte es der Sprechende Hut damals so schön? ‚Listig, zielstrebig und einander in tiefer Freundschaft verbunden.' Deine Treue ehrt dich."

„Meine Freundschaft und Treue galten Narcissa."

Die Worte wirkten wie ein Donnerschlag. Lucius' Augenfarbe wechselte von klarem Eisgrau zu einem sturmgrauen düsteren Anthrazit.

„Dann scher' dich fort hier, denn Narcissa ist tot", zischte er.

„Draco aber lebt. Und dein Sohn braucht Hilfe und Führung", erwiderte der Tränkemeister eisig. „Ich will, dass du mich mit den entsprechenden Vollmachten ausstattest."

„Um was zu tun?"

„Der Junge treibt sich in schlechter Gesellschaft herum. Ich will, dass er Großbritannien verlässt", sagte Severus.

„Draco besucht Hogwarts. Du selbst bist dort Lehrer. Und wie man hört sind alle Kinder absolut sicher unter den Fittichen von Albus Dumbledore", erwiderte Lucius ironisch. „Wo könnte er sicherer sein?"

„Ich sage nicht, dass Hogwarts keine angemessene Umgebung wäre. Ich bin – als Dracos Pate – allerdings der Ansicht, dass eine….Luftveränderung ihm gut tun würde."  
Remus konnte das Lächeln, aber auch die Kälte in Severus' Stimme hören.

Lucius allerdings schien zu zweifeln. „Es war Narcissas Wunsch, dass er nach Hogwarts geht."

„Und es war der deine, ihn nach Durmstrang zu schicken", erinnerte Snape.

„Durmstrang ist völlig außerhalb jeder Diskussion. Nur über meine Leiche!", entgegnete Lucius heftig. Sorge und Furcht waren in seinem Gesicht zu lesen.

„Genau das wollte ich wissen", erwiderte Snape sanft. Er ließ sich auf einen der wackligen Holzstühle sinken, die das einzige Mobiliar in dem schäbigen, kalten Raum waren.

„Es gibt Leute, die zweifeln an deiner Abkehr von Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-soll. Du willst den Jungen fern ab der Reichweite seines Arms wissen. Lass mich ihn fortbringen, Lucius. Entscheide es bald. Lass nicht zu, dass er deinen Prozess in allen widerwärtigen Einzelheiten mitbekommt."

Lucius lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er wirkte krank und erschöpft, ja fast transparent in diesem Augenblick. Remus spürte seinen Schmerz beinahe körperlich. Ganz offensichtlich war seine Familie ein Schwachpunkt in der sonst so undurchdringlichen Maske aus Arroganz und Überheblichkeit.

„Draco ist sechzehn. Er wird Fragen stellen", sagte er schließlich.

„Ich werde jede dieser Fragen wahrheitsgemäß beantworten. Ich schwöre es dir. Allerdings…erwarte ich von dir auch ein paar Antworten, Lucius."

„Wir sind hier nicht allein", warnte Malfoy.

„Das ist mir wohl bewusst", erwiderte der Tränkemeister. „Jedes einzelne _Wort_ wird mitgeschrieben. Ich habe hier ein Pergament vorbereitet, dass – sobald du es unterzeichnet hast – mir das Aufenthaltsbestimmungsrecht für Draco gibt, bis er siebzehn wird. Nach deinem Tod würde mir dies ohnehin zufallen."

„Den letzten Hinweis konntest du dir nicht verkneifen, n'est-ce pas?", sagte Lucius düster. „Ich verstehe deinen Zorn, aber ich bin nicht die Ursache des Leids, das dir ins Gesicht geschrieben steht, Severus."

Also hat Lucius auch bemerkt, wie sehr sich Severus verändert hat! durchfuhr es Remus.

„Ich werde das Pergament unterschreiben", sagte Lucius ruhig.

Severus langte in seine Robe und holte raschelnd eine Pergamentrolle hervor. Unauffällig entnahm er jedoch auch ein winziges Flakon, das eine klare, schimmernde Flüssigkeit enthielt. Remus konnte sehen, wie es mit einem Krähenkiel und einem Fässchen dunkelgrüner Tinte von Severus' Hand in die des blonden Zauberers wechselte. Er sah Lucius' verstehendes Nicken. Auch Remus erkannte, worum es sich handeln musste: Veritaserum.

Während Severus laut über die Bedeutung einer adäquaten Erziehung junger Zauberer dozierte und somit die Flotte Schreibefeder beschäftigt hielt, drehte sich Lucius zur Seite, um in Severus' Körperschatten unauffällig den Inhalt des Fläschchens einzunehmen. Genauso unauffällig und schnell reichte er dem Tränkemeister das leere Flakon zurück. Remus hätte die fließenden Bewegungen der beiden kaum gesehen, wenn er nicht das kühle Glas in Severus' Hand hätte spüren können.

Ganz plötzlich trat Severus einen Schritt vor, packte Lucius und dann spürte Remus die Erinnerung des Tränkemeisters körperlich: Lucius' Lippen brennend auf den seinen. Ein leicht bitterer Geschmack füllte seinen Mund. So plötzlich, wie er ihn gepackt hatte, ließ Severus den blonden Zauberer wieder los.

„Ich musste nur sicher gehen", sagte er glatt.

„Hast du geglaubt, ich hintergehe dich, in dieser Situation?", fragte Lucius spöttisch.

„Ist es dir gestattet, über deine Verbrechen zu reden?", fragte Severus, und ein harter Ton klang in seiner samtigen Stimme mit.

„Ich darf hier jede Art von Geständnis ablegen, jederzeit", lachte Lucius sarkastisch.

„Hast du Narcissa ermordet?"

Die Frage hatte denselben Effekt, als hätte Severus Malfoy ins Gesicht geschlagen. Mit einem Mal schienen die feinen Fältchen um Mund und Augen des blonden Mannes sich tiefer in seine ansonsten makellose Haut zu graben. Remus erinnerte sich, dass es derselbe Ausdruck von Schmerz war, den er auf Lucius' Gesicht gesehen hatte, als er in der Stunde vor dem Vollmond in ihn eingedrungen war. Und es bestätigte seine Vermutung, dass Lucius' Trauer um seine Frau echt war.

„Nein. Du musst doch wissen, dass ich sie niemals hätte verletzen können. Es war das Werk des Dunklen Lords." Seine Stimme brach.

„Wie ist sie gestorben?", bohrte Severus nach.

„Ein ‚Inflammaris'. Er hat gesagt….es sei ein gebührender Tod für eine Hexe – für eine Verräterin."

Lucius' Stimme war heiser und er sprach stockend. „Es dauerte…lange. Immer wieder hat er aufgehört, ihre Wunden geheilt, sie mit einem Kältefluch belegt, bis ihre Zähne aufeinander schlugen, sie befragt, und sie von neuem verbrannt, wenn sie sich weigerte, zu sprechen."

„Warum hast du ihr nicht geholfen?", fragte Snape leise. Seine Stimme zitterte. „Warum hast du zugesehen?"

„Weil ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon keinen Zauberstab mehr hatte und gefesselt ein paar Meter entfernt auf dem Boden lag", rief Lucius, und seine Augen blitzten wütend auf. „Ich habe ihn angefleht, sie zu verschonen und mich an ihrer Stelle zu nehmen, aber es war so sinnlos. Du weißt ja selbst, wozu _unser Lord_ fähig ist."

„Aber warum in Merlins Namen hat der Dunkle Lord ihr das angetan?", hörte Remus Snapes Stimme, heiser, krächzend.

Lucius trat einen Schritt auf Severus zu.  
„Wir hatten einen Verräter in unseren Reihen. Der Dunkle Lord hatte einen Verdacht, und er begann, Informationen gezielt zu streuen. Es gab Details, kleine Geheimnisse, die er nur jeweils einem Mitglied des Inneren Kreises anvertraute. Nur er allein wusste, wer welches Wissen weitergeben konnte. Narcissa war über Pettigrew auf Geheiß des Dunklen Lords darüber informiert worden, dass ein Anschlag auf den Kindergarten in der Winkelgasse vorbereitet wurde. Viele der Kinder sind Nachkommen von Schlammblütern."

Remus zuckte innerlich, als er dieses Wort aus Lucius' Mund hörte.

„Dann wussten Pettigrew _und_ Narcissa von dem geplanten Attentat. Jeder von ihnen hätte es verraten können", sagte Severus atemlos.

Leise fuhr Malfoy fort: „Ja. Aber nur Cissy kannte den genauen Zeitpunkt. Als der Dunkle Lord ein paar niedere Anhänger – alles Männer aus Greybacks Dunstkreis – zusammen rief und dorthin sandte, wurden sie bereits von den Auroren erwartet."

„Oh Merlin", sagte Severus nur.

„Unser Lord rief mich am Morgen nach dem gescheiterten Coup. Ich hatte erst Stunden zuvor von einem Todesser, der entkommen konnte, davon erfahren. Ich ahnte natürlich nicht, was es bedeutete, als das Dunkle Mal auf meinem Arm zu brennen begann."

Lucius strich sich eine wirre Strähne aus der Stirn. Die Erinnerung setzte ihm zu, Schweißperlen glitzerten auf seiner Stirn und die Stimme versagte ihm beinahe.

„Als ich im Hauptquartier ankam, war Cissy bereits in einer fürchterlichen Verfassung. Unser Lord erläuterte mir den Grund ihrer Bestrafung. Er drang in meinen Geist ein, um herauszufinden, ob ich wusste, dass sie uns hinterging. Als er schließlich von meiner Unschuld überzeugt war, befahl er mir, sie zu foltern. Merlin, er hätte wissen müssen, dass er Unmögliches von mir verlangte. Ich zog meinen Stab und versuchte, mit ihr zu fliehen. Was sollte ich auch sonst tun? Ich konnte sie doch nicht seinem Zorn überlassen!"

Lucius sah so unendlich verzweifelt aus, dass es Remus förmlich ins Herz schnitt. Auch Severus keuchte bei dem Gedanken an das, was zu erzählen noch ausstand.

„Lass mich dir die Worte ersparen", sagte er, trat an Lucius heran, und hatte sehr plötzlich einen handspannenlangen, dünnen Stab in der Hand.

„_Legilimens_", flüsterte er, und Remus war sicher, dass er es nicht hörte, sondern die Formel nur wahrnahm, weil er in Snapes Gedanken mit einbezogen war.

Ein doppelter _Legilimens_, es fühlte sich an, als blicke Remus durch ein Fenster hindurch in ein weiteres dahinter. Und doch war er gleichzeitig - er fühlte sofort die starke, unverwechselbare Präsenz der mit ihm magisch verbundenen Seele – in Malfoys Gedanken.

_Lucius nimmt noch einen Schluck Kaffee. Obwohl Engländer durch und durch, schätzt er Tee eher am Nachmittag. Morgens bevorzugt er seit seinem Studium in Frankreich Café au lait. Als er die Zeitung aufschlägt, springt ihm die Schlagzeile entgegen: _

„_Anschlag auf Kindergarten vereitelt!" _

_Er weiß schon Bescheid. Der Dunkle Lord hat Fenrirs Männer in einer Nacht und Nebel-Aktion zusammen gerufen und am frühen Morgen in die vermeintlich voll mit Schlammblut-Kindern besetzte Kita gesandt. _

„_Warum hat er das nicht mit uns besprochen?", murmelt Lucius leise und will nach dem Obstsalat greifen, als sein Unterarm höllisch zu schmerzen beginnt. _

„_Merlin, das ist aber dringend", knurrt er mürrisch, erhebt sich jedoch sofort. Man lässt seine Lordschaft besser nicht zu lange warten._

„_Missy!" ruft er nach der kleinen, alten Hauselfe. Er wird sich etwas überlegen müssen, denn sie ist langsam geworden und schafft die Arbeit nicht mehr, aber weder er noch Narcissa wollen sie köpfen, wie es Tradition ist. Doch Missy ist dem Dunklen Lord bei seinem letzten Besuch auf Malfoy Manor aufgefallen. Er hat eine kritische Bemerkung fallen lassen, in einem Nebensatz, belanglos, und doch eigentlich das Todesurteil für die alte Hauselfe. ‚Eigentlich', denn Lucius hängt an ihr – an deren Rockzipfel er aufgewachsen ist – wie an einem altgedienten Reitpferd. Er wird sie ins Cottage in Wales verbannen, wenn sein Lord sich mal wieder ansagen sollte. _

_Mit einem lauten Knacken taucht die Verbannte neben ihm auf. _

„_Sie wünschen, Master Lucius, Sir?" _

„_Meine Roben, schwarze, und den dunkelgrünen Umhang. Schnell, der Dunkle Lord verlangt nach mir. Wo ist Mrs. Malfoy?"_

„_Oh, die Mistress ist nicht heimgekehrt, letzte Nacht", piepst die Elfe. _

_Lucius runzelt die Stirn. Das ist nicht Cissys Art, auszubleiben, ohne wenigstens ihre Schleiereule zu schicken. _

_In Windeseile bringt Missy seine Kleider, ordentlich gebügelt und perfekt gestärkt, und auch Lucius beeilt sich. _

„_Croissants zum Tee, und ein paar Sandwiches", gibt er eine letzte Order. „Spätestens um fünf bin ich zurück."_

_Er hat noch ein paar Dinge in der Winkelgasse zu erledigen und in deren Nachbarschaft, aber darum wird er sich kümmern, wenn er weiß, womit er seinem Herrn dienen kann. _

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_Die Gänge des Hauptquartiers sind wie ausgestorben, als Lucius aus dem monströsen Kamin aus schwarzem Marmor steigt. Eilig rauscht er an den Kreationen moderner Meister entlang, Picasso, Miro, Dali – der Dunkle Lord besitzt sie alle. _

_Er hört den Schrei einer Frau aus dem Thronsaal und seine Eingeweide verkrampfen sich. Er beginnt zu laufen, eine Fortbewegungsart, die er außer beim Training vermeidet. _

_Sekunden später ein zweiter Schrei, und jetzt ist Lucius an der zweiflügeligen Mahagonitür mit ihren fratzenhaften Schnitzereien angekommen. _

_Der fensterlose Thronsaal ist in das flackernde Licht zuckender Fackeln getaucht. Lucius hat keinen Blick für die silbernen Statuen an den Säulen, die das Dach der in gotischem Stil replizierten Halle halten. Sie stellen unterschiedliche Geschöpfe der Dunklen Kunst dar, Vampire, Werwölfe, Ghule, Thestrale. Er kennt jeden Schwung, jede fein ziselierte Ader und Kralle auswendig, er hat Tage, wenn nicht Wochen seines Lebens damit verbracht, hier auf dem Steinboden zu knien und seinem Lord zu lauschen. Er hat auch keinen weiteren Blick für den reich beschnitzten, hohen Ebenholz-Thron, in dessen Gestühl sich unzählige Drachen, Schlangen und Basilisken umeinander verschlingen. Sie bewegen sich immer dann, wenn der Dunkle Lord auf seinem Königsstuhl Hof hält. _

_Alles, was Lucius wahrnimmt, sind die düsteren Kuttenträger mit den Todessermasken, die einen Halbkreis um eine schlanke Blondine gebildet haben, die vor des Dunklen Lords hoher Gestalt auf den kalten Steinen kauert. Sie ist nackt, und ihre hell schimmernde Haut hebt sich in fast perversem Kontrast vom dunklen Boden ab. _

„_Bitte, Meister", bettelt Narcissa. „Ich kann es Euch nicht sagen, ich erinnere mich nicht."_

„_Lügnerin!" schreit der Dunkle Lord, auf seiner schädelbleichen Stirn hebt sich eine violette Ader einer fetten, lang gestreckten Made gleich, pochend ab. Sein Puls geht schnell, und das ist ein mehr als bedrohliches Zeichen._

„_Lucius." Narcissa hat ihren Mann bemerkt, und in ihrer Stimme schwingt unendliche Erleichterung mit und - Hoffnung. _

‚_Cissy – bei Asklepios', denkt Lucius, ‚was hast du angerichtet?' Einige Male schon hat Lucius seine impulsive Frau vor dem Zorn seines strengen Meisters bewahren müssen. Ihre Entscheidung, Draco nach Hogwarts zu schicken, hat ihr ebenso geschadet wie ihre Weigerung, den Jungen das Dunkle Mal nehmen zu lassen. Es war allein seiner _

_exponierten Stellung zu verdanken, dass ihr Lord sie verschont hatte. Doch diesmal scheint sie den Bogen überspannt zu haben, denn ihr Meister tobt. Seine roten Augen glühen förmlich vor Wut. _

„_Lucius, mein treuer Diener", windet sich die Stimme des Dunklen Lords samtig weich in seine Gedanken, und doch spürt Lucius den lodernden Zorn hinter der kalten Beherrschung._

„_Mein Lord", erwidert Lucius und kniet nieder, ein Automatismus, über den er nicht mehr nachdenkt. „Darf ich erfahren, was hier vorgeht?"_

„_Du hast von dem Überfall auf den Schlammblutnachwuchs gehört?" _

_Der Dunkle Lord wartet die Antwort seines knienden Dieners nicht einmal ab. _

„_Nun, wir wurden verraten. Ein Haufen dreckiger Auroren hatte sich in dem Haus verschanzt. Greyback hat fast zwei Drittel seiner Männer verloren."_

‚_Um das Pack ist es nicht schade', denkt Lucius, doch er schweigt. Und er kniet, denn sein Meister hat ihm nicht erlaubt, sich zu erheben. _

„_Ich vermute bereits seit einer Weile Verrat, deswegen habe ich Informationen über unwichtige Aktion gezielt gestreut. Ein paar Werwölfe sind ein geringer Preis für die Enttarnung des Verräters – oder vielmehr, der Verräterin." _

_Ein langer bleicher Finger weist auf die am Boden kauernde Narcissa, der Tränen über das malträtierte und von brutalen Schlägen geschwollene Gesicht laufen. _

„_Lucius", weinte Narcissa und kriecht auf ihn zu. „Lucius, es tut mir so Leid."_

„_Schweig, verräterische Hure!", herrscht der Dunkle Lord sie an. _

„_Luciussssss", zischt er im gleichen Atemzug. „Wie viel weißt du über das Treiben deiner Metze? _Legilimens_!"_

_Brutal dringt der Dunkle Lord in Lucius' Gedanken ein, und der Herr von Malfoy Manor wehrt sich nicht. Er hat nichts – oder kaum etwas - vor seinem Meister zu verbergen, und je weniger er sich wehrt, desto schneller ist es vorbei. Das Gefühl, das jemand mit eisigen Fingern in seinem Kopf wühlt, verschlossene Türen aufschlägt, Kammern in seinem Gehirn öffnet, und sucht und sucht, und diese namenlose Wut, die den überlegenen Willen des Herrn der Todesser antreibt: Lucius hat dem nichts entgegen zu setzen. Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, lässt der Dunkle Lord von ihm ab. _

„_Deine Treue rettet dein Leben, Lucius Malfoy", vernimmt er die kalte Stimme. „Du hast tatsächlich keine Ahnung, wen deine Frau deckt. Aber du wirst es für mich herausfinden."_

_Lucius hat das Gefühl, als greife eine totenkalte Hand mit ihren spinnengleichen Fingern nach seinem Herzen. _

_Zögernd kommt er auf die Füße, jedoch nur, um ein paar Schritte weiter vor Narcissa wieder niederzuknien. Er zieht seinen Umhang von den Schultern und drapiert ihn vorsichtig um ihre nackte Gestalt. Behutsam legt er eine Hand an ihre Wange und bringt sie dazu, ihn anzusehen. Der Blick seiner grauen Augen bohrt sich in ihre dunkelblauen. _

„_Cissy", sagt er sanft und die Finger seiner anderen Hand verflechten sich mit ihrem seidigen langen Haar, gleiten vorsichtig durch blutig verkrustete Strähnen. „Bitte, mein Herz. Unser Lord wird es doch erfahren. Wer ist deine Kontaktperson?"_

_Sie schüttelt unter Tränen den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht, Lucius", flüstert sie. „Ich kann es nicht sagen."_

„_Du wirst sterben, wenn du nicht redest", flüstert Lucius. _

_Die Wahrheit in diesem Satz lässt sein Inneres zu Eis gefrieren,_ und Remus spürt nicht nur Lucius' Verzweiflung, sondern auch ihr Echo in Severus' seltsam verschleierten Gefühlen. Dann ist Remus wieder bei Lucius, und fast teilt er dessen verzweifelten Wunsch, sie aus dieser entsetzlichen Situation zu befreien und ihr Leben zu retten. Remus kennt dieses Gefühl. Er empfindet dasselbe für Lucius.

„_Ich weiß doch nichts. Es ist, als ob man in einem Buch mit leeren Seiten blättert", haucht sie, und die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht mischen sich mit dem Blut, das aus ihrer augenscheinlich gebrochenen Nase läuft. _

_Lucius dreht sich und blickt in die roten Pupillen seines Meisters. _

„_Mein Lord", bittet er. „Ihr seid der größte Legiliment seit Salazar Slytherin, Eurem grandiosen Vorfahren. Könnt Ihr nicht nehmen, was Ihr an Wissen von ihr benötigt?"_

_Der Dunkle Lord beginnt zu lachen, es ist ein hohes, kaltes Gelächter ohne Gnade. _

„_Glaubst du nicht, dass ich nicht schon im wirren Geist deiner kleinen Hure nach ihrem Liebhaber gesucht hätte? Sie schützt diesen Mann mit ihrer Seele, nicht einmal ich kann ihr dieses Wissen gegen ihren Willen entreißen."_

_Der Dunkle Lord stößt ein heiseres Kichern aus, das etwas über seinen Wahnsinn preisgibt. „Aber vielleicht willst DU ja wissen, mit wem sie dich betrügt?"_

_Lucius wendet sich wieder seiner Frau zu. Seine Stimme ist immer noch sanft und seine Finger sind zärtlich, als er sie berührt. „Cissy, bitte. Sag mir den Namen."_

„_Ich kann nicht", schluchzt sie und tastet nach seiner Hand, zieht sich an ihm ein Stück hoch und küsst ihn mit ihren aufgeschlagenen Lippen. „Lucius, es tut mir so Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen."_

„_Du hast mich betrogen. Was glaubst du, wie heil mich das zurücklässt?" _

_Seine Stimme zittert. Merlin, jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für eine solche Szene, hier im Kreis der Todesser und unter dem grausamen Blick seines ungeduldigen Lords, aber wenn Lucius Narcissa verzeihen soll, muss er wissen, warum sie ihn hintergangen hat. Er ist so voller Angst um sie, dass in ihm kein Raum ist für Wut oder Hass. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt. _

_Sie weint, hemmungslos. Ihre Finger krallen sich in seine Schultern, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, bei ihm Schutz und Halt zu finden. Lucius' Gedanken rasen. Er weiß, er wird sich entscheiden müssen: Entscheiden zwischen dem Mann, dem er bedingungslos folgt, der sein Leben bestimmt, seit mehr als fünfzehn Jahren, und der Frau, die er liebt, mit jeder Faser seines Herzens und seines Körpers. Und die ganz offenbar diese Gefühle nicht mehr erwidert._

_Seine Lippen treffen auf die ihren, sie verschmelzen in einem Kuss, einem Augenblick, der ihnen allein gehört. Ein kurzer Moment nur, in dem die Welt noch einmal ihren bösen Atem anhält. _

„_Wie rührend", durchschneidet der beißende Spott des Dunklen Lords die Stille. „Ich sehe, du verabschiedest dich von ihr, Lucius. Ein weiser Entschluss. Und jetzt: Bring sie zum reden."_

_Auf einen Wink des Dunklen Lords reißt jemand Lucius in die Höhe, weg von Narcissa, die allein und bloß gestellt auf dem Boden kauert. _

„_Was verlangt Ihr von mir?", fragt Lucius, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kennt, und sie mehr als alles auf der Welt fürchtet. _

„_Zeig's ihm, Crabbe." _

_Der Dunkle Lord hat sich auf seinen Schlangenthron zurückgezogen. Entspannt lehnt er an dem weichen Polster, bereit, sich von dem Schauspiel unterhalten zu lassen, das ihm bleibt, da er Narcissa Malfoy nicht zum reden bringen kann._

„Crucio!"

_Der Fluch trifft Narcissa in den Unterleib, und sofort krümmt sich ihr wunderschöner Körper zusammen, geschüttelt von Krämpfen, und sie beginnt zu schreien. Sie schreit, wie ein Mensch es nur in größter Pein und Todesangst tut._

„_Musik in meinen Ohren. Welch zarter Sirenengesang", dringt die Stimme des Lords in ihrer aller Köpfe, denn Lucius hört die anderen Männer lachen, und noch viel lauter als diese lacht nur Bellatrix._

_Eine große Pranke hat ihn grob gepackt und hält ihn an der Schulter fest. Es ist Goyle, Lucius kann das aufdringliche Aftershave des Mannes riechen. Noch hat Lucius seinen Zauberstab in der Linken, noch erwartet Voldemort von ihm Gehorsam. Doch tut er das wirklich? Der Dunkle Lord kennt seine Diener, ihre Stärken, aber auch ihre Schwächen. Er weiß, dass Lucius stets versucht hat, Narcissa zu schützen. Und er lauert auf Lucius' Entscheidung. _

_Narcissas Schreie sind verstummt. Speichel tropft aus ihrem Mund, gemischt mit Blut. Ihr nackter Körper zuckt unter schmerzhaften Konvulsionen, ihre Augen quellen unnatürlich hervor und sie atmet schnell und flach. _

_Jemand stößt ihn nach vorne. _

„_Zeige uns dein wahres Gesicht, Lucius Malfoy."_

_Die Tränen in seinen Augen brennen, als Lucius den Stab auf seine Frau richtet. _

Jemand schrie.

‚Lucius, nein!'

Es war Severus' Stimme, und sie war unnatürlich hoch und voller Qual. Remus tauchte zurück in die Wirklichkeit, und die Tränen, die er eben noch auf Lucius' Gesicht gespürt hatte, als wären sie seine eigenen, standen jetzt in den Augen des Tränkemeisters, der gekrümmt über seinem Pult kauerte und hastig das Gesicht in den Händen verbarg.

Remus konnte die Gefühle des Slytherin beinahe riechen, diese seltsame Mischung aus Angst, Verzweiflung und Eifersucht. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er genau dasselbe empfand, vielleicht war es auch ein Resultat der langen mentalen Verbindung.

„Du warst es", sprach Remus seinen Gedanken aus. „Du warst ihr Geliebter, der, dessen Namen sie unter keinen Umständen preisgeben wollte. Sie hat sich für dich _verbrennen_ lassen."

Er sah die gebeugte Gestalt des Slytherin, seine nach vorn gezogenen Schultern, ihr krampfhaftes Zucken und Severus' Bemühen, mit eisernem Willen ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

Das also hatte Snape, dem Doppelspion, dem Mann, der selbst Voldemort hinterging, so zugesetzt, dass er binnen Wochen um Jahre gealtert erschien: Er hatte mit Narcissa Malfoy ganz offensichtlich mehr als eine flüchtige Affäre verloren, und das Gefühl der Schuld, für ihr qualvolles Sterben mitverantwortlich zu sein, brachte ihn sichtlich an den Rand seiner Kraft.

Nun verstand Remus, warum Snape so wütend reagiert hatte, als er von seiner Bindung zu Lucius erfahren hatte – er hatte geglaubt, Malfoy wäre für den Tod seiner Frau verantwortlich.

Doch ganz offensichtlich hatte Lucius Narcissa ebenso geliebt wie Snape.

„Das ist …oh Merlin, Severus, es ist eine Tragödie", sagte Remus leise.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_

* * *

_Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews: Elementargeist, Lucy, Sunuxal, Jenn, Glupit, Lola und Beauty Malfoy. Im Interesse eines Updates noch heute Abend habe ich mich entschlossen, diesmal nicht jedes Review extra zu beantworten. Aber ich habe mich darüber gefreut und bedanke mich sehr!_


	19. Lucius: Perspektivenwechsel

Kerkermond Evolution 19

**Kerkermond Evolution 19 **

Trashig-slashige Fanfiction, in der dieselbe Lemonszene schamlos zweimal ausgeschlachtet wird ;-)

* * *

_Eigentlich sollte es in diesem Kapitel um Severus gehen. Aber irgendwie hat sich meine „Flotte Schreibetastatur" selbständig gemacht, und jetzt gibt es doch ein Kapitel aus Lucius' Perspektive – ohne dem Grundsatz, dass Remus der Erzähler ist, untreu zu werden. Ein wirklich getrickster Kniff, ich geb's zu ;-) Aber es erwies sich beim Schreiben, dass es für mich ein ganz besonderen Reiz hat, die Zeit im Kerker einmal durch die grauen Augen unserer blonden Diva zu betrachten…_

* * *

**Lucius: Perspektivenwechsel**

Snape rang um Fassung. Als er schließlich sprach, klang seine Stimme gepresst und erschöpft.

„Ich hatte keine Wahl. Ich musste Albus von dem geplanten Anschlag berichten. Sie kam ein paar Nächte vorher zu mir und war völlig aufgelöst. Narcissa konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass die Kinder getötet werden sollten. Ich ahnte ja nicht, dass sie die Einzige war, die über diesen Angriff informiert war. Ich ging davon aus, dass ein Verdacht sich auf viele Anhänger des Dunklen Lords verteilen würde… sie käme niemals als Verräterin in Betracht."

Erschöpft ließ Severus sich auf seinen alten Sessel sinken. „Ich habe ihre Erinnerung daran, dass sie mir von dem geplanten Anschlag erzählt hatte, gelöscht, bevor ich früh morgens Malfoy Manor verließ."

„Deswegen sagte sie, es sei, als blättere sie in einem Buch mit leeren Seiten", stellte Remus fest. „Wusste sie überhaupt, dass Ihr…?"

Snapes Kopf schnellte nach oben.

„Was glaubst du wohl? Dass ich sie in mein Bett zerre und hinterher ihr komplettes Gedächtnis lösche? Vielleicht würde ein Werwolf das tun, aber kein Mensch. Natürlich wusste sie, wen sie deckte."

„Jetzt verstehe ich, warum du glaubst, in Lucius' Schuld zu stehen", sagte Remus ruhig, ohne auf die Beleidigung einzugehen. Er bedauerte Severus. Auf diese Art und Weise seine Geliebte zu verlieren musste entsetzlich sein.  
„Weiß Lucius von eurer … Liaison?"

„Lucius", sagte Severus nachdenklich, „hat nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie ihn betrog."

„Und doch hat er sie geliebt", stellte Remus nüchtern fest.

„Genug, sich ihretwegen dem Dunklen Lord entgegen zu stellen und um für sie zu sterben", gab Severus zu. „Ich wusste, dass er bereit ist, Risiken für sie einzugehen, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass eine Natter wie Lucius sich als couragiert erweisen könnte. Ich habe ihn unterschätzt."  
Er holte stockend Luft. „Du kannst den Rest sehen. Er hat mir eine Botschaft für dich mitgegeben."

„Du siehst erschöpft aus", sagte Remus.

‚Wir sind alle am Ende unserer Kräfte', dachte er bei sich. Wie hatte er glauben können, Severus sei ein einsamer Kämpfer, der sich losgelöst von jeglichen menschlichen Bindungen im Interesse des Ordens durch das Universum schlug?

„Bringen wir es hinter uns", erwiderte der Tränkemeister müde.

Noch einmal standen sie nah voreinander, noch einmal verbanden sich ihre Gedanken. Wieder öffnete Severus für Remus den Blick in Lucius Malfoys Gedanken.  
Bilder rauschten an Remus vorbei.

_Lucius trifft seine Entscheidung. Er weiß, die Chancen mit Narcissa zu entkommen, sind minimal, und es wird ihn alles kosten, wofür er Zeit seines Lebens gekämpft hat. Dennoch ist es eine einfache Entscheidung. Er könnte sich niemals vergeben, es nicht wenigstens versucht zu haben.  
Sein Stab ist auf Narcissa gerichtet, aber nicht auf ihren nackten Körper, sondern auf den Ring, den sie am Finger trägt. Ein geschliffener Smaragd in Weißgold, er hat ihn ihr zu Dracos Geburt geschenkt.  
_„_Portus", flüstert Lucius, _und wieder kann Remus es nur hören, weil er in Lucius' Kopf ist, oder vielmehr in Severus' Kopf, der mit seinem ‚Legilimens' Lucius' Erinnerungen abruft. Doppelter ‚Legilimens', dreifacher Spiegel.

_Lucius schließt mit einem Sprung die Lücke zwischen sich und Narcissa, er ergreift ihre Hand und sein Zauber beginnt. Sie fliehen.  
Der harte Aufprall an der magischen Barriere, die Voldemort errichtet hat und von der Lucius nichts ahnt, durchzuckt ihn als stechender Schmerz. Seile schlingen sich um seine Arme und Beine, jemand schlägt ihm den Stab aus der Hand, und alles versinkt in einem Nebel aus Blut und Schmerz. Narcissas Schreie holen Lucius aus dem gnädigem Dunkel der Ohnmacht, die ihn umgibt: Und dann sieht er seine Frau brennen, sieht, wie Pettigrew und Bellatrix sie zu Tode foltern, nachdem der Dunkle Lord irgendwann das Interesse verloren hat._

Remus fühlt die Stricke, die in Lucius' Hand- und Fußgelenke schneiden. Und auch Lucius' verzweifelte Wut, sein namenloses Entsetzen, das sich später in tiefe Trauer wandelt, die ihm den Boden entzieht, geht Remus tief unter die Haut.  
Er spürt die Schläge, mit denen Crabbe und Goyle Lucius traktieren, und den dumpfen Schmerz, als sie ihn nach Stunden endlich liegen lassen auf dem steinigen Kerkerboden. Remus kennt diesen Kerker. Er war auch dort.

_Seine ‚Freunde' – sie überlassen ihn einem Schicksal, der grausamer ist als der Tod. Dementoren. Lucius' feine Veela-Sinne spüren ihre Anwesenheit in dem düsteren Gemäuer. Wenn die Nacht kommt, werden sie aus den Winkeln kriechen, die jetzt noch ihre fauligen Gestalten verbergen. Er versinkt in einem dunklen Nebel, irgendwann hört er die Stimmen von McNair und Shacklebolt. Der Auror kämpft verzweifelt gegen den ‚Imperius' des Henkers an, und Lucius kann ihn verstehen.  
Er erinnert sich, dass der Angriff auf Shacklebolts Haus nur eine Warnung sein sollte. Lucius selbst hat ihn geplant. Er wollte dem Ministerium nur demonstrieren, dass die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords auch in ein scheinbar perfekt gesichertes Haus eindringen können. Er ist nicht eben begeistert, als die Mutter der Kinder in der Küche plötzlich vor ihm steht. Nora Shacklebolt ist eine Muggel, aber sie ist eine mutige Frau. Das Fleischmesser in ihrer Hand ist keine Bedrohung für Lucius, und so treibt er sie in Richtung der Kinderzimmer rückwärts die Treppe hinauf. Er trägt die Maske, er muss das grausame Spiel jetzt spielen. Zu gehen, ohne den Angst einflössenden Ruf seines Herrn zu verbreiten, ist keine Option, nun, da sie ihn gesehen hat. _

„_Bitte, meine Kinder sind oben. Sie sind noch klein. Bitte nicht", fleht sie. _

„_Ihr solltet nicht zuhause sein", sagt Lucius mit gefährlich leiser Stimme._

„_Babu hat die Masern. Bitte, bitte, nehmen Sie mich, aber tun sie meinen Kindern nichts an!"_

_Nora Shacklebolt ist eine schlanke, blonde Schönheit mit strahlend blauen Augen. Sie erinnert ihn an Narcissa; wenn sie nur nicht diesen fürchterlichen amerikanischen Akzent hätte. _

_Lucius hebt seinen Stab._

„_Crucio", flüstert er, weil er muss, doch sofort jagt er einen „Stupor" hinterher. Er fängt sie auf, bevor sie sich auf der Treppe zu Tode stürzen kann._

_Er legt sie ab und wendet sich zum Gehen._

„_Ich habe die Wertsachen, und ich habe die Nachricht an die Wand geschrieben!", berichtet der kleine Todesser mit den wässrig blauen Augen hinter der Maske, der unten am Treppenabsatz steht._

„_Schnell jetzt, die Auroren werden bald hier sein", mahnt Lucius und versucht, Pettigrew von der Treppe abzudrängen._

„_Kaum. Ich habe den magische Alarm außer Kraft gesetzt", wirft sich Pettigrew in die Brust. _

_Lucius verabscheut den gedrungenen Animagus, aber er würde nie den Fehler begehen, den kleinen Mann zu unterschätzen. Pettigrew ist listig, zäh und intelligent. _

„_Malfoy, da ist Muggelpolizei im Anmarsch!", ruft ein dritter Mann von draußen. „Was sollen wir tun?"_

_Ganz offenbar gibt es nicht nur den magischen Alarm hier im Haus, denkt Lucius und läuft nach draußen, um seine Männer anzuweisen, sich ruhig zu verhalten und sich unauffällig zurück zu ziehen. _

„Mors mordre!" _dringt es plötzlich an sein Ohr. _

_Entsetzt wendet er sich um: Über dem Haus steht das Dunkle Mal am Himmel, und dann erscheint Pettigrew auf der Treppe und zieht einen Sack hinter sich her. _

„_Das perfekte Druckmittel, um den großen Leiter des Aurordepartment gefügig zu machen", piepst der kleine Zauberer mit leuchtenden Augen, dann disappariert er. _

_Lucius erfährt später nur, dass man die Kinder ‚zur weiteren Verwendung' untergebracht hat. Nora Shacklebolt hingegen wird später von Auroren tot auf der Treppe vor den Kinderzimmern gefunden. Jemand hat ihr mit einem silbernen Messer die Kehle aufgeschnitten._

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_In Gedanken wieder zurück im Kerker __hört __Lucius die Stimmen der Kinder, ihr leises Weinen, als man den Vater schließlich fortbringt. In die Verzweiflung der Kinder mischt sich Hoffnung, als sie beginnen, mit jemandem zu sprechen. Einer der Gefangenen scheint sie zu kennen, es sind Worte des Trostes. Der Fremde kann kaum sprechen. Auch Lucius kennt diese sanfte Stimme irgendwo her, auch wenn sie verändert klingt. Im Geiste geht er die Namen der verbliebenen „Gäste" des Dunklen Lords und seiner Dementoren durch. Natürlich: Lupin, Dumbledores Haustier-Werwolf.  
Dies also werden seine 'Gefährten im Kuss der Dementoren' sein, ein räudiger Werwolf und die Kinder eines Auroren. Merlin, die Kinder werden sie zuerst holen, als Aperitif. Die Vorstellung ist Lucius unerträglich. Er hat so viel Leid gesehen an diesem Tag, er kann mehr davon unmöglich ertragen. Letztlich trägt er mit Schuld daran, dass diese Kinder jetzt hier sind._  
„_Sie sind noch klein", hört er Nora Shacklebolts Stimme in seinem Geist. Er hat das unbestimmte Gefühl, der Frau etwas schuldig zu sein, und falls Lupin die Kinder trösten kann… Außerdem - es sind Kinder. _

_Lucius mag Kinder; er hätte sich noch weitere gewünscht nach Dracos Geburt, doch er respektierte auch dieses Mal die Entscheidung seiner Frau. Und Narcissa wollte keine weitere Schwangerschaft; er hatte dies stets bedauert._

_Er hört den Mann in der Zelle neben der seinen qualvoll husten. Er erinnert sich, wie Pettigrew mit seinem „Experiment", den Werwolf verdursten zu lassen, geprahlt hat._

_Lucius sieht sich um. Neben der defekten Wasserleitung, aus der es permanent tropft, steht ein Zinnbecher. Mühsam schleppt er sich dorthin. Sein Kopf schmerzt höllisch, aber noch schlimmer sind die Rippenbrüche, die ihn kaum atmen lassen.  
Er füllt den Becher und lauscht dem röchelnden Husten des Werwolfs._

„_Lupin!"_

_Er hat ihn lange nicht gesehen, bei dem Zusammenstoß im Ministerium im letzten Jahr hatten Black und Potter Lucius' gesamte Aufmerksamkeit erfordert. Die früher sandfarbenen Haare des anderen Zauberers sind ein graubrauner Filz, und seine magere Gestalt ist in Lumpen gehüllt. Aus der Zelle dringt ein Gestank wie aus einem Raubtierkäfig und Lucius sieht Lupin die Entbehrungen nicht nur der mehrwöchigen Kerkerhaft an. Werwölfe führen ein unstetes Leben.  
Doch die Augen des Gryffindors sind wach in dem schmutzverkrusteten Gesicht, und der Blick, der Lucius trifft, ist frei von Hass. _

_Lucius hebt den Zinnbecher mit dem Wasser zu der vergitterten Luke hinauf, und Lupin entfährt ein Aufschrei. Wie hypnotisiert wankt er auf Lucius zu und starrt auf das Gefäß.  
Lucius könnte ihm das Wasser jetzt ins Gesicht schütten, und tatsächlich ist dies sein erster Impuls, aber was würde er damit gewinnen? Er will schließlich, dass die Kinder am Ende des Ganges noch etwas Trost finden. _

„_Ich hatte keine Zeit, es zu vergiften", sagt Lucius. „Trink, bevor ich es mir anders überlege, Werwolf."_

Remus erinnerte sich an diese Worte. Er hatte sie schon einmal gehört, ganz zu Beginn dieser merkwürdigen, seltsamen Laune des Schicksals, die ihn und Malfoy zueinander gebracht hat. Damals begann mit diesen Worten ein winziges Hoffnungslicht zu flackern in Voldemorts eisigem Kerker. Jetzt waren sie der Auftakt zu einer Reise in die Gedanken des Gefährten.

Es waren nur mehr einzelne Bilder, die an seinem geistigen Auge vorbei rasten wie Filmsequenzen. Remus nahm sie wahr, die Mühe, die es Lucius kostete, mit seiner Veelamagie den Lichtball zu beschwören, der Babu schließlich dazu bringt, mit dem Spielzeugzauberstab zu Lucius zu kommen, den dunklen Gang entlang. Er spürte, wie Lucius das erste Mal überhaupt Bewunderung anstatt Verachtung für ihn empfindet, als er mit brennenden Fingern das Feuer beschwört, mit dem sie das Silbermedaillon für den Zauberstab schmelzen. Er sah sich selbst unter dem Angriff der Dementoren einbrechen, sein Patronus zu schwach für ein Duzend Seelensauger, und er fühlte die Macht der Veelamagie, mit der Lucius sie schließlich in der ersten Nacht in Schach hält.  
Die Zuneigung, die Lucius den Kindern entgegen bringt, seine klare Erkenntnis, dass er nur _mit_ dem verachteten Halbwesen, Remus Lupin, und nicht gegen ihn eine Chance hat, sie zu retten, und schließlich den Moment, in den Lucius erkennt, dass es vielleicht doch ein Fehler ist, jemanden für das zu verurteilen, was er ist, anstatt die Augen für die Person dahinter zu öffnen – Remus saugte die Perspektive des anderen in sich auf.

Es schmerzte, zu fühlen, wie sehr Lucius sich gegen den Gedanken wehrte, die Kinder nur mit Hilfe des Rituals retten zu können. Noch schwerer war es auszuhalten, den Widerwillen des anderen zu spüren, als Remus sich ihm nähert.

_Lucius starrt in die bernsteinfarbenen, raubtierartig gemaserten Augen des Mannes, den er vor einer Stunde zum ersten Mal geküsst hat. Wie viel lieber hätte er dem verfluchten Gryffindor ins Gesicht geschlagen. Lucius ist immer noch wütend und – auch wenn er es nie offen zugeben würde – auch enttäuscht, dass Lupin ihm nach den fürchterlichen Tagen, die sie hier gemeinsam mit den Kindern verbracht haben, allen Ernstes zugetraut hat, die Kinder zu töten. Lucius hat in den letzten Tagen einen guten Teil seiner Vorurteile Lupin gegenüber revidiert. Der andere Zauberer ist intelligent, belesen und couragiert. Sein ruhiges, sanftes Wesen hat etwas an sich, dass den nagenden Selbstvorwürfen, die Lucius zu zerfressen drohen, die Spitze nimmt. _

_Sie küssen sich nicht nur. Sie beißen einander, fast wie Tiere, Lupin schont Lucius nicht, fast scheint es, als würde er mit Absicht immer wieder die offenen Stellen an seinen Lippen mit Zähnen und Zunge traktieren.  
Sie tun sich schwer miteinander, Lucius und der Werwolf, dessen wilde Tiergestalt schon unter der menschlichen Hülle lauert. Es ist nicht einfach, einem Feind zu vertrauen, und doch bleibt ihnen nichts anderes übrig, wenn sie die Kinder schützen wollen: Vor der Bestie, in die Lupin sich heute Nacht verwandeln wird, und vor den Dementoren, die schon des Moments harren, in dem kein Patronus ihnen den Weg zu den Seelen der Gefangenen mehr verstellen wird. _

_Lucius kennt ihn gut, den Unterschied zwischen Liebe und Sex. Er versucht, seine Wut und auch die Rachegefühle dem Dunklen Lord und seinen Schergen gegenüber in Erregung umzusetzen, diese unglaublichen Energien zu kanalisieren. Zwischen ihm und Lupin geht es um Macht und Dominanz, wobei Lucius gewohnt ist, zu herrschen, und Lupin dem Wolf in sich so nahe scheint, dass er sich nicht unterwerfen wird. Was sie vollführen, ist tatsächlich kein Liebesakt, sondern ein Machtkampf, wobei das Ziel klar festgelegt ist: Nicht den Gegner zu töten, sondern ihn schließlich zum sexuellen Höhepunkt zu bringen. Für sie beide ist der Trigger heute Nacht Angst, und sie betäuben ihre Furcht und Unsicherheit mit Schmerz.  
Vielleicht eint sie beide eine ganz bestimmte Art von Sensibilität: Lucius, den Strategen, der sich immer in die Gegner hinein zu versetzen versteht, und Lupin, der ein natürliches Gespür für die Bedürfnisse anderer hat._

_Irgendwann kippt die explosive Mischung aus Angst, Schmerz und Adrenalin in sexuelle Erregung, und dann muss Lucius es nur noch laufen lassen.  
Er hat auch kein Interesse, diese Begegnung zu etwas Schlechtem verkommen zu lassen, denn wenn dieses Ritual die Wirkung hat, die sie beide erhoffen, wird Lucius sich noch lange mit dieser Nacht und diesem Menschen beschäftigen müssen. _

_Lucius kommt schnell und unerwartet heftig, den Blick auf Lupins Raubtieraugen geheftet, und er vergisst nicht, seinen Namen über die Lippen zu bringen, wie es das Ritual erfordert. _

„_Remus, verflucht!"_

_Es ist nur ein Flüstern, aber es sollte ausreichend sein. _

_Lucius sieht, dass Lupin für einen Moment die Augen schließt. Natürlich, sie haben erst ein Drittel des Rituals vollzogen. Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen schiebt er sich auf Lucius, und sein Körper ist warm und fest._

_„Versuch, dich zu entspannen", sagt Lupin leise, während er sich bemüht, aus der Küche irgendein Gleitmittel zu beschwören._

_Lucius war nicht bewusst, dass er dem Werwolf tatsächlich gestatten muss, ihn zu nehmen. Innerlich stöhnt er auf. Ein Blow-Job, dem anderen einen runterholen, in Ordnung, aber das? Doch vermutlich würde er auch nackt in einer Schlammgrube catchen, wenn das die Kinder retten würde. Wenn es also notwendig ist, will er sich dabei wenigstens nicht mehr als unvermeidlich verletzten. Er legt seine Hand um die von Remus, der den Stab hält, und zaubert._

_„__Accio oleum olivae__", sagt er ruhig._

_Nachdem er das Öl von seinem Bauch und seinen Schenkeln aus weiter verteilt hat, bemüht sich Lucius, innerlich loszulassen. Den Rest muss Lupin zuwege bringen, irgendwie._

_„Ich werde vorsichtig sein", verspricht der Werwolf, dann flüstert er „Dolorcalmus". _

_Behutsam dringt er mit einer fließenden Bewegung in Lucius ein, und der grelle, scharfe Schmerz verliert sich nach einem Moment in der Wirkung des Zaubers.  
Zunächst noch langsam und vorsichtig beginnt Lupin, sich zu bewegen, doch seine Bewegungen gewinnen rasch an Intensität und Geschwindigkeit.__Lucius konzentriert sich auf den Rhythmus des anderen, er kann seinen immer kürzer, abgehackter hervorgestoßenen Atem hören, und dann geht plötzlich alles sehr schnell. Remus greift nach dem Zauberstab, und er schreit er den Bannzauber hinaus, der sie beide binden wird, bis der Tod sie trennt. Remus kommt keuchend mit harten, schnellen Stößen, und er stöhnt leise Lucius' Namen.  
_

_Etwas ist passiert. Lucius kann den Zeitpunkt nicht mehr genau eingrenzen, aber irgendwann in diesem Ritual hat sich seine Perspektive verschoben. Er legt die Arme um Remus' Schultern, weil er nicht will, dass der andere Mann sich verloren fühlt in diesem verfluchten, eisigen Kerker, auf dieser schäbigen Matratze. Was für ein grässlicher Ort, um einander nah zu sein!_

_Plötzlich schließt Remus die Augen, dann beißt er zu.  
Ein heißer Schmerz schießt von Lucius' Schulter aus direkt in seinen Schoß und verwandelt sich dort in Erregung. Er vergräbt seine Hände in Remus' Haaren, zieht den Kopf mit den filzigen Strähnen zu sich, um seine Lippen mit einem Kuss zu bedecken.  
_

_Remus jedoch reißt sich plötzlich los, ein irres Glühen in den jetzt orangegelben Augen. Er stößt einen heiseren Schrei aus, es scheint, als wolle er etwas sagen, doch er hat keine menschliche Sprache mehr. Stattdessen entkommt ihm ein tiefes, kehliges Jaulen.__Lucius starrt auf Remus' Hände, die sich vor seinen Augen zu hässlichen, fellüberzogenen Krallen zusammenziehen. Für einen Augenblick fragt er sich, ob das Ritual überhaupt irgendeine Wirkung hatte, außer die Wandlung des Werwolfs zu beschleunigen. Im nächsten Moment stellt Lucius fest, dass er sich sorgt, weil er befürchtet, dass Remus Schmerzen hat. Dessen Kniegelenke klappen auf unnatürliche Art nach hinten, und das muss höllisch wehtun._

_Lucius lächelt. Wenn er sich Sorgen um Remus macht, dann muss der Glenkill-Zauber wirken. Er steht auf, nimmt den Zauberstab und seinen Umhang und sieht nach den Kindern. Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis die Dementoren aus ihrem Loch gekrochen kommen. Wenn es soweit ist, wird er bereit sein._

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt**

_Vielen Dank an diejenigen, die mir das Weiterschreiben nach dem letzten Kapitel wieder mit einem Review versüßt haben:  
Lucy, Glupit, Sunuxal. Ihr seid super!_


	20. Lucius: Wolfsnacht

Kerkermond Evolution 20

**Kerkermond Evolution 20**

Trashig-slashige Fanfiction, in der Remus, der Mann, dem man androhte, er werde eines Tages an seinen Konjunktiven ersticken, dem Tränkemeister endlich mal ein paar Takte sagen darf; das wurde auch Zeit!

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews: So macht schreiben richtig Spaß! Danke an Sunuxal, Lucy, Glupit, Jenn und Slytherenes Nicole ;-): Das ich von dir ein ‚ergreifend' lese, weiß ich wirklich zu schätzen!_

_Beta: Slytherene ;-)_

Im letzten Kapitel hatte ich all das _Kursiv_ gesetzt, was Remus durch Severus' doppelten Legilimens sieht. Diesmal habe ich darauf verzichtet. Nur Lucius' Erinnerungen sind kursiv, wenn sie lange zurück liegen.

Man stelle sich das sonst in aller Unübersichtlichkeit vor: Ein Zauberer (Remus) hat eine gedankliche Verbindung mit einem zweiten (Severus), der ihm zeigt, was er im Kopf eines Dritten (Lucius) gesehen hat. Und dann erinnert sich dieser Dritte an etwas, das fünfzehn Jahre in der Vergangenheit liegt. Da ich das nicht kursiv, gerade und am Ende mit Kapitälchen setzen wollte, erkennt ihr es einfach an der Zeitform:

Remus' Perspektive: Vergangenheit

Lucius' Perspektive: Präsens

Einige haben mir geschrieben, sie fanden es sehr spannend, die Zeit im Kerker einmal aus Lucius' Perspektive zu sehen. Nun, hier ist der Rest der Vollmondnacht. Enjoy!

* * *

**Lucius: Wolfsnacht**

Lucius zieht den Umhang mit dem Nerzbesatz zurück. Die Kinder schlafen friedlich, das Mondlicht lässt ihre kleinen dunklen Gesichter wie mit Perlmutt bepudert strahlen. Sein Blick wandert zu Remus, der am Boden kauert und sich immer mehr von dem Menschen entfernt, den Lucius in den letzten Tagen kennen gelernt hat. Mit beinahe wissenschaftlichem Interesse beobachtet er, wie der Wolf den Rest des Menschen abstreift.

Lucius wirft einen Blick zum Himmel. Der Mond steht rund und silbrig zwischen den von eiligen Winden getriebenen Wolken. Der Wolf kommt indessen torkelnd auf die Füße. Es ist ein großes, etwas abgerissenes Tier. Die langen weißen Fänge heben sich deutlich von dem falben Fell mit den silbriggrauen Grannen ab, und die bernsteinfarbenen Augen erinnern Lucius an flüssigen Honig.

Der Wolf hebt die Schnauze und wittert. Sein hungriger Blick fixiert die Kleinen. Lucius stellt sich ihm in den Weg. Jetzt wird sich zeigen, was das Ritual wert ist.

„Remus, nein. Lass die Kinder."

Der Wolf hebt den Blick.  
Lucius sieht seine eigene Spiegelung in den seltsam gemaserten Augen: Eine schlanke Gestalt, deren helle Haare das blasse Mondlicht reflektierten.  
Der Wolf knurrt drohend. Er spannt seine Muskeln, bereit zum Sprung. Doch plötzlich hält er inne. Ihre Blicke verschmelzen miteinander und die Bestie – das Tier vielmehr, denn anders wirkt er nicht auf Lucius als ein etwas zu groß geratener, unsicherer Wolf – scheint sich zu beruhigen.

„Nein, Remus nicht. Komm nicht näher."

Lucius ist dankbar für den festen und sicheren Klang seiner Stimme. Er hat die Faust um den Zauberstab geballt, aber er weiß jetzt schon, dass er ihn gegen Remus nicht einsetzen muss. Er hat den Gefährten erkannt hinter der Maske des Wolfes – und er spürt ihre Verbindung.

Der Wolf senkt den Kopf und lässt die Zunge aus dem Maul hängen. Langsam tappt er näher, winselnd. Lucius lächelt und streckt vorsichtig die Hand aus. Er ist neugierig, wie sich das Fell des Werwolfs anfühlt, er könnte schwören, dass es dicht und weich ist wie Pelz, und dass es angenehm sein wird, ihn zu streicheln.

„Remus", ruft er den Wolf zu sich. Doch bevor er ihn erreicht, veränderte sich plötzlich etwas im Raum. Lucius spürte die Kälte und die Aura von Bedrohung und Gefahr. Mit einem einzigen Satz ist der Wolf hinter Lucius, die Rute eng zwischen die Hinterbeine geklemmt.

Lucius hat keinen Blick mehr für den pelzigen Feigling in seinem Rücken, denn die Tür knirscht in den Angeln. Ein riesiger Dementor, verhüllt und düster, erscheint im Türrahmen. Langsam gleitet er auf Lucius zu.

Lucius konzentriert sich. Es ist die immer gleiche Erinnerung, seit mehr als fünfzehn Jahren:

_Lucius steht ganz vorne an der riesigen grauen Schieferplatte. Es ist ein uralter Opferstein aus druidischer Zeit, und die weißen Tauben in ihrem Käfig flattern unruhig auf und ab. Obwohl er jeden einzelnen Schritt der Zeremonie minutiös auswendig kennt, ist Lucius nervös.  
Sein Schwur ist hundertmal in die Nacht geflüstert, aber jetzt muss er ihn fehlerfrei zuwege bringen, und es ist durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, dass Lucius, der Perfektionist, angesichts von Narcissas Schönheit und Liebreiz kläglich scheitern wird. _

„_Mit dieser Hand nehme ich Kummer von dir fort.__  
Dein Becher wird niemals leer sein, denn ich werd sein dein Wein.__  
Mit dieser Kerze erleuchte ich deinen Weg mit hellem Schein.  
Mit diesem Ring bitte ich dich zu werden mein."_

_Lucius sucht die Augen seines Vaters, und dieses eine Mal findet er nicht Verachtung und Missgunst in dem eisigen Grau, sondern Stolz und Zufriedenheit. Die junge Narcissa Black ist trotz ihres missratenen Cousins eine gute Wahl für einen Malfoy. _

_Die Gesichter der Gäste sind nur bleiche Schatten in Lucius' Erinnerung. Einzig Severus' dunkler Blick und Bellatrixens klassisch-schönes, stark geschminktes Gesicht stechen hervor. Doch auch sie verblassen, als Cissy an der Seite ihres Vaters unter dem Bogen aus schwarzen Rosen auftaucht. Als sie ihm zulächelt, weiß Lucius, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat. _

„Expecto patronum!"

Silberner Nebel schießt aus Lucius' Zauberstab, und der Seelensauger weicht zurück. Doch Lucius kann seine eisige Präsenz spüren, die sich im ganzen Raum weiter ausbreitet. Es sind noch mehr von ihnen da, und sie ziehen den Kreis um die Zelle enger.

Hinter ihm legt der Wolf den Kopf in den Nacken und heult.

Lucius fühlt, wie sein Arm unnatürlich schwer wird. Ganze Bäche von kaltem Schweiß rinnen ihm am Körper hinab und er versucht, sich auf Narcissas Gesicht zu konzentrieren. Ein Schrei hallt in seinen Ohren wieder, und er sieht, wie sich ihre Züge in namenloser Qual verziehen, und dann brennt sie.  
Merlin, sie drehen ihm jede einzelne Erinnerung im Kopf in grässliche Bilder um! Alles, woran er sich stets festhalten konnte, Cissys Gesicht, ihre Augen, werden zu einer Fratze aus Flammen. Lucius kämpft. Er konzentriert sich. Eine glückliche Erinnerung: Wenn nicht an Narcissa, dann an Draco. Er denkt an Dracos Geburt.

_Er hastet die Treppe von Malfoy Manor hinauf, und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nimmt er sich nicht die Zeit, die Reitstiefel auszuziehen. _

„_Master Lucius, oh schnell!" piepst Missy aufgeregt und hüpft neben ihm die Marmortreppe nach oben. _

_Er stößt die Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf und hört Narcissa schreien. Als sie ihn sieht, legt sich ein schimmernder Glanz über ihr schweißnasses Gesicht. _

„_Merlin sei dank, du bist da."_

_Er zieht seinen Stab und spricht einen ‚Dolorcalmus', dann umarmt er seine Frau und stützt sie hoch. Zauberer hin oder her, Kinder werden nun mal genau so wie bei den Muggel geboren. Man kann sie nicht aus dem Körper der Frau heraus zaubern. Es ist vier Wochen zu früh für dieses Kind.  
Sie verkrampft sich, presst ein letztes Mal, und dann geht alles sehr schnell._

_Minuten später legt Missy ihnen eine sauber gewickeltes, in weiße Roben gekleidetes Baby in den Arm. Es hat die winzigsten Fingerchen, die Lucius je gesehen hat, und sie schließen sich fest klammernd um seinen Zeigefinger. _

„Expecto…"

Doch das Kindergesicht verwandelt sich plötzlich vor seinen Augen, aus blauen Babyaugen werden rotglühende Schlitze, und ein hohes, kaltes Lachen füllt die Luft.

Lucius versteht, sie werden ihn überrennen mit ihrer bösen Macht, alles Gute in etwas Grässliches zu verwandeln. Er hat eine letzte Waffe, doch sie ist stumpf. Zu sehr hat er die Kraft, die in seiner Seele wohnt, ausgeschöpft zwei Nächte zuvor. Dennoch spricht er den Zauber der arabischen Wüste, versucht die Tür zum Kern dieser Magie, die so anders ist als sein arkanes Fluidum, ein weiteres Mal aufzustoßen. Er spürt, dass er versagt. Er wird es nicht schaffen.  
Er ist gezwungen, vor dem Dementoren zurück zu weichen, schon stößt die Pritsche an seine Kniekehlen.

Der Wolf hinter ihm knurrt. Eine dunkle, unmissverständliche Warnung.

Lucius geht vor dem finsteren Feind auf die Knie. Als die riesige Gestalt sich über ihn beugt und rasselnd Atem holt, bittet Lucius still um ein Wunder.

Das Wunder ist schon da. Etwas Graues fliegt förmlich durch die silberhelle Nacht und laut knurrend schießt der Werwolf an ihm vorbei und verbeißt sich in den Hals des Dementors. Für einen Moment scheint es, als gewinne der Werwolf die Oberhand über den überraschten Wächter Askabans. Doch dann dringen lange Fingernägel in das Fell des Tieres, Remus knurrt, doch ein langgezogenes, qualvolles Jaulen durchdringt die Zelle.

Lucius kämpft gegen die Kälte und Schwärze, die ihn einhüllen. Er weiß, was das klägliche Jaulen bedeutet, und er kann es nicht zulassen: Kann nicht zulassen, dass die Kinder auf diese Art sterben, und vor allen nicht dulden, dass sein Gefährte dieses grausame Ende findet.  
Gefährte – Lucius wird den Dementoren etwas geben, das stark ist und einmalig, eine dunkle Kraft, die ihrer eigenen gleicht und sich doch so grundsätzlich unterscheidet. Ein letztes Mal konzentriert er sich.

Es ist nicht lange her, dass er den Wolf, der jetzt schlaff in den Klauen des Dementors hängt, lebendig und warm Haut an Haut bei sich gespürt hat. In dem Augenblick, in welchem Lucius die Erkenntnis zulässt, dass diese Stunden mit Remus Lupin ein Lichtblick waren in der Düsternis des Kerkers, dass sie – jetzt, wo die beiden Männer aneinander gebunden sind – glückliche Stunden sind, löst sich etwas in ihm.  
Die Starre bricht, und eine Macht, strahlend und hell, bricht aus dem gemeinsam modifizierten Stab hervor.

_„Expecto patronum!"_

Ein riesiges silbriges Tier drängt sich zwischen den Wolf und die dunkle Gestalt des ersten Dementors. Das Licht des Patronus überstrahlte das bleiche Antlitz des Mondes, und es jagt Bosheit und Kälte aus dem Raum. Gleichzeitig öffnet sich das Tor in Lucius' Innern, und entlässt einen Sturmwind wüstengeborener Magie.

Lucius sieht nach Remus. Der Werwolf ist ohne Besinnung, doch er kommt schnell wieder zu sich, und er fühlt sich warm und kräftig an.

„Behüte die Kinder!", sagt er zu Remus, dann geht er auf die Jagd. Nicht ein einziger Dementor wird in diesem Gebäude verbleiben, schwört er sich. Lucius folgt dem silberhellen Glanz seines Patronus, ein warmer Wind zerrte an seinem Haar, der hier drin gar nicht sein dürfte.  
Feiner weißer Sand legte sich auf das Wolfsfell und die Pritsche mit den Kindern, bedeckt den Steinboden wie frisch gefallener Schnee.

Als Lucius Stunden später zurückkehrt, auf dem Fuße gefolgt von dem riesigen, silberhell schimmernden Wolfspatronus, berührt sein Fuß den hellen Sand, der sich wie ein schützendes Tuch über den Werwolf und die Kinder gelegt hat.

Lucius weiß um die Fähigkeiten eines gestaltlichen Patronus, Nachrichten zu überbringen. Er hat jedoch gesehen, wie sich Remus' magerer Wolfspatronus immer wieder an Voldemorts Barriere erschöpft hat. Sein Blick ruht auf dem viel größeren, mächtigeren Tier, das er selbst beschworen hat. Er ist so fest und stark, dass Lucius nicht einmal den Zauber wiederholen muss. Er fragt sich, ob die Anwesenheit des silbernen Begleiters bedeutet, dass er endgültig die Fronten gewechselt hat.

Dies zieht die Frage nach sich, wem er diesen Patronus schicken könnte. Wem kann Lucius noch vertrauen?

Seine ‚Freunde' scheiden aus, bis auf Severus, dem er stets blind vertraut hat, doch der Tränkemeister hat Lucius im letzten Jahr gemieden, ohne dass es eine Erklärung dafür gibt. Sein Sohn – nein, Draco hat noch nicht die Erfahrung, derer es hier bedarf. Außerdem ist er viel zu nahe an seiner Tante Bellatrix, und Familie ist damit eine ziemlich schlechte Option.

Und doch…vielleicht ist ‚Familie' doch keine so schlechte Wahl, wenn man den Begriff großzügig auslegt.

Vor Lucius' innerem Auge manifestiert sich ein Gesicht, umrahmt von feuerrotem Haar. Nymphadora Tonks. Sie gehört immerhin zur Familie, und sie ist eine Vertraute für Remus, an dessen Überleben Lucius jetzt auch mitdenken muss.

Lucius dirigierte den Patronus zum Fenster hinaus. Ein paar Mal bricht sich das silbrige Wesen an der unsichtbaren Mauer, die das Gefängnis umgibt, doch dann gleitet er hindurch und verschwindet in der dunklen Nacht. Dieser Patronus speist sich aus zwei Seelen, natürlich ist er stark genug, die Wand zu durchdringen, denkt Lucius.  
Lucius sieht ihm nach, dann wendet er sich Wolf und Kindern zu. Er ist plötzlich zu Tode erschöpft, und die Augen drohen ihm im Stehen zuzufallen. Sein Wolf begrüßt ihn mit ekstatischem Belecken seiner Hände, und Lucius streichelt ihm sanft über den zottigen Kopf.

„Die Dementoren sind fort. Hoffen wir nur, dass dein silbriger Kollege die Auroren schneller erreicht als die Kunde von ihrem Versagen den Dunklen Lord."

Er dirigiert die Matratze neben die Pritsche und steckt den Zauberstab ein. Abwartend verharrt Remus am Kopf der Pritsche. Lucius streckt sich aus, und er bewundert das silbrige Schimmern der grausilbernen Haare des Wolfs im verblassenden Licht der Sterne.

„Remus. Komm."

Der Wolf lässt ein kurzes Fiepen hören, dann legt er sich neben Lucius und bettete den grau beharrten Kopf mit der langen Schnauze in seine Armbeuge. Er schnüffelt, seufzt zufrieden auf und schließt die Augen.

Lucius nimmt den Geruch der Kreatur wahr, doch er stört ihn nicht. Das Gewicht der Schnauze auf seiner Schulter und die Wärme des pelzigen Körpers versichern ihn der Anwesenheit des Gefährten, und es ist seltsam tröstlich, dieser Welt nicht mehr alleine die Stirn bieten zu müssen.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Remus trat einen Schritt zurück, als die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Severus nur noch Dunkelheit an sein Hirn sandte. Das letzte Bild, das er empfangen hatte, zeigte Lucius in Askaban, eine schlanke Silhouette im Fensterkreuz vor einem fahlen Vollmond. Nur sein helles Haar leuchtet im Mondlicht.

„Wie rührend", drang Severus' Stimme sarkastisch an sein Ohr. „Wie eine misslungene Karikatur eines Pierrot. Ihm fehlt nur noch die Clowsbemalung."

„Du bist ungerecht, Severus", sagte Remus bestimmt. „Unsere Entscheidung hat Dhakira, Johari und Babu das Leben gerettet. Jetzt müssen wir mit den Konsequenzen leben. Was denkst du: Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, Lucius aus Askaban zu befreien?"

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keine gesehen. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind enorm."

„Du hast einen Stab an den Wachen vorbei geschmuggelt", wandte Remus ein.

„Einen Legilimentenstab. Er wirkt nur für diesen einen Zauber und besteht aus schwach magischem Holz, ohne einen Kern wie Einhornhaar oder Drachenherzfasern. Jeder andere Stab wäre schon beim Ablegen nach Askaban von den Detektoren aufgespürt worden. Außerdem, selbst wenn ich wüsste, wie man Malfoy befreien könnte – welchen Grund sollte ich haben?"

„Was hat Lucius getan, dass du ihn derart verabscheust?", fragte Remus zurück.

„Falls du nicht jede Erinnerung an deine Zeit vor deiner Gefangenschaft verdrängt hast, Lupin, Malfoy war über Jahre die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords", zischte Snape. „Er hat mehr Unheil über die Zauberergesellschaft gebracht, als er jemals gutmachen kann. Ich bin absolut davon überzeugt, dass er eine harte Strafe verdient."

Remus fixierte die schwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers. „Insbesondere dafür, dass er die Frau geheiratet hat, die du…"

„Schweig, Werwolf!", schrie Snape ihn an, weiß vor Wut.

„Merlin, Severus, sind wir wieder soweit?", fragte Remus provozierend ruhig. „Weißt du nicht, dass du dich nicht besser fühlen wirst, wenn du mich zu beleidigen versuchst? Im übrigen: Ja, ich bin ein Werwolf. Und weißt du was, ich habe mich daran gewöhnt. Es ruiniert mein Leben, aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Und so sehr ich meine Lykantrophie bedaure, eines habe ich eben gelernt: Wäre ich nicht, was ich bin, hätte ich den Dementor in diesem Kerker niemals angegriffen, und Lucius, die Kinder und meine unwürdige Wenigkeit lägen jetzt bestenfalls in der geschlossenen Abteilung des St. Mungos, unserem Tod entgegen dämmernd."

Er packte Snape am Arm und zerrte ihn in Richtung des Schreibtischs. Sein Puls raste.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass du mir nicht helfen willst. Was immer ich auch tue, Du verachtest mich, und dies wird sich nicht ändern. Es ist nicht in Ordnung, aber ich kann damit umgehen.  
Du hasst Lucius, deine Weigerung, auch nur einen Finger für ihn krumm zu machen, ist insofern nachvollziehbar. Aber vielleicht stellst du dir mal die Frage, was Narcissa, die dich genug geliebt hat, um für dich in den Tod zu gehen, für Lucius gewollt hätte. Hat sie ihn ebenso gehasst wie du? Würde sie wollen, dass er in Askaban verrottet? Ich habe in deinem Kopf gesehen, wie sie ihn angesehen hat, als er in Voldemorts Thronsaal auftauchte, und für mich sah das nicht nach Verachtung, Abscheu oder abgrundtiefem Hass aus. Sie hat dich geliebt, und doch hat sie ihm vertraut. Es mag dir nicht gefallen, aber diese beiden waren bis zum Schluss einander verbunden. Er hat alles riskiert, um sie zu retten, obwohl er in diesem Moment dort unten wusste, dass sie ihn betrügt.

Wenn dir das egal ist, dann kümmere dich um die Aufsätze hier auf deinem Schreibtisch. Solltest du jedoch zu dem Schluss kommen, dass du ihm doch mehr als die Unterbringung seines Sohnes fernab von Voldemort schuldest, weißt du, wo du mich findest."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er den Tränkemeister stehen und eilte zur Tür hinaus. Er bedauerte Severus, ja er bemitleidete ihn zutiefst für den grässlichen Verlust, den er erlitten hatte. Aber dieses eine Mal würde er keine Rücksicht auf ihn, den Orden oder das „große Ganze" mehr nehmen können. Wenn er Lucius retten wollte, musste er jede Chance ergreifen, die sich ihm bot.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

„Snape wird uns also nicht helfen?", stellte Gawain fest, nachdem Remus seinen Bericht beendet hatte.

Er saß mit dem jungen Werwolf und Tonks im Grimmauldplatz in der Küche, und Remus hatte ihnen – ohne eine der Informationen preis zu geben, die Severus hätten diskretitieren können – berichtet, dass Lucius weder seine eigene Frau noch Nora Shacklebolt getötet hatte, und dass es dem Slytherin den Umständen entsprechend gut ging.

„Hast du einmal über die legale Möglichkeit nachgedacht?", fragte Tonks.

„Was meinst du?", erkundigte sich Remus.

„Es ist nicht gesagt, dass der Wizzen Gamot ein ungerechtes Urteil fällen wird", erklärte sie. „Ich verstehe, dass du dies nach deinen negativen Erfahrungen mit dem Ministerium voraus setzt, aber das Interesse an dem Prozess wird enorm sein. Das Ministerium steht unter der Beobachtung ganzer Heerscharen internationaler Reporter, man wird ihn nicht einfach so verurteilen können. Gawain hat sich auch vor Gericht durchsetzen können."

Sie ergriff die Hand des anderen Zauberers.

„Das war vor einem _amerikanischen_ Gericht, Tonks", erwiderte Gawain. „Wir haben ein relatives striktes Verständnis von Gerechtigkeit. Ich war ein Werwolf und unschuldig. Malfoy hingegen ist oder war ein Todesser und - sorry, Remus, aber es ist die Wahrheit – definitiv schuldig. Ich glaube, er wird den Kopf auch dann nicht aus der Schlinge ziehen können, wenn er einen gerechten Prozess bekommt."

„Mir ist egal, was er getan hat. Ich kann nicht ertragen, ihn in Askaban verrotten zu sehen", erwiderte Remus heftig.

„Es fällt mir um deinetwillen schwer, dies hinzunehmen, Remus", sagte Tonks und legte ihre Hand auf die seine. „Aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, hat er's verdient, und zwar der Rettung von King's Kindern zum Trotz." Sie sah ihn ernst an. „Versteh' uns nicht falsch, wir halten zu dir, aber dies ist unsere ehrliche Meinung."

Hilflos griff Remus zu seinem Rotweinglas. Was sollte er nur tun, wenn selbst seine Freunde ihm nicht helfen wollten oder vielmehr, dies für den falschen Weg hielten?

„Wenn du eine Möglichkeit siehst, deinen Freund zu befreien, kannst du auf mich zählen, Remus – und auf das Rudel", sagte Gawain in die unerfreuliche Stille hinein. „Aber derzeit weiß ich nicht, wie wir mit ein paar Männern Askaban stürmen sollen, oder den Gerichtssaal des Zauberergamots."

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_

* * *

_Ein Wort an meine lieben Severus-Fangirls: Nachdem so nachdrücklich für ihn Partei ergriffen wurde, werde ich extra für euch ganz am Ende ein Severus-zentrisches Kapitel schreiben. Und ihn vielleicht ein bisschen glücklich machen(sorry, Nicole – aber es gibt noch ungefähr 20 Kapitel, also genug Zeit, mich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen ;-)). Wenn er ab jetzt schön brav ist…na, schauen wir mal. ;-)_

_Ach ja: Eine Tafel Schokolade an denjenigen, der mir zuerst sagen kann, aus welchem Film Lucius' Eheversprechen ist. ;-)_


	21. Remus: Ein Akt der Verzweiflung

**Kerkermond Evolution**

Trashig-slashige Fanfiction, heute mit einem verzweifelten Werwolf und purem Sex – allerdings der Heterosorte. Remus mal anders – wohl bekomm's!

* * *

Hey, danke für die lieben Reviews:  
Lucy, Glupit und Sunuxal

Die (noch virtuelle) Schokolade geht an Sunuxal, die als einzige "Corpse Bride" gesehen hat, und sich an Victors Schwur erinnerte. Ein zuckersüßer, wunderschöner Film übrigens, gleichzeitig ein echter Tim Burton. Loben und hinweisen möchte ich an dieser Stelle auf Sunuxals Fanfiction _Lupus est homo homini. _Slytherin durch und durch und sehr außergewöhnlich, vor allem aber auch abseits jedes Klischees meisterhaft geschrieben.

* * *

**21.Remus: Ein Akt der Verzweiflung**

Als Remus am übernächsten Morgen bereits um halb sechs in die Küche schlich, war er mehr als verblüfft, dort auf Gawain zu treffen. Der Amerikaner hatte Kaffee, Corn Flakes, Milch, Honig und Toast auf ein Tablett geladen, und war eben damit beschäftigt, einen filigranen Strauß Frühlingsblumen in einer Vase zu arrangieren.

„Hey Remus", grüßte er verblüfft. „Du bist aber früh auf den Beinen."

„Das kann man von dir auch sagen", gab Remus zurück. „Was wird das?"

Gawain grinste. „Frühstück im Bett. Tonks muss zur Frühschicht, und gestern Abend war es spät. Ich dachte, ich lasse sie so lange schlafen wie möglich."

„Und wofür die Blumen?", erkundigte sich Remus.

Das sah dem auf Formlosigkeit bedachten jungen Werwolf so gar nicht ähnlich. Doch Gawain überraschte seinen Mitbewohner.

„Es sind zwei Monate", sagte er. „Als Mann musst du dein Mädchen schon ein bisschen verwöhnen, damit sie bei dir bleibt. Das Spiel solltest du doch kennen."

„Du meinst als Lykantroph?", fragte Remus nach.

Auf Gawains Gesicht spiegelte Erstaunen. „Nein, ich meinte als Kerl ganz generell. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass eine wie Tonks wegen des bisschen Mondsucht einen Unterschied macht?"

Remus erwiderte nichts. Er hatte ganz andere Erfahrungen gemacht, aber vielleicht hatte er die Sache in der Vergangenheit auch völlig falsch angepackt. Er beneidete Gawain um die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der er seine Lykantrophie lebte, und er gönnte ihm und Tonks ihr junges Glück von Herzen.

„Wo willst du eigentlich hin?" fragte Gawain, als er Remus jetzt etwas genauer betrachtete.

Es war nicht gerade Usus, dass der ältere Werwolf in Muggelklamotten herum lief, und schon gar nicht in Jeans und langem Ledermantel.

„Es ist Sirius' Mantel", sagte Remus. „Sein Motorrad steht ein paar Straßen weiter in einer Muggelwerkstatt. Zumindest stand es vor einem dreiviertel Jahr noch dort. Er hat den Krümmer nicht reparieren können, weil ihm Ersatzteile fehlten."

„Na, das werden die längst verscheuert haben", sagte Gawain. „Was ist es denn?"

„Eine Enfield", erwiderte Remus.

„Dann könntest du Glück haben", meinte Gawain. „Die reverse Schaltung will kaum jemand fahren. Ich muss hoch", sagte der junge Zauberer mit einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, ließ das Tablett vor sich her schweben und stieg die Treppe hinauf.

Remus atmete tief durch, entschied, dass er keine Tee mehr wollte und machte sich auf den Weg. Endlich hatte er einen Plan.

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Er apparierte in ein ziemlich heruntergekommenes Industriegebiet im Osten Londons. Kein Mensch begegnete ihm auf seinem Weg zwischen verlassenen Fabrikhallen und illegalen Müllhaufen. Remus musste sich nicht mal konzentrieren, um die Orientierung zu behalten. Er war schon einmal hier gewesen, und jeder Werwolf würde einen Ort wie diesen blind wieder finden. Er überquerte einen Parkplatz, auf dem ein paar Autowracks vor sich hin rosteten, trat durch einen schmalen Durchgang in einen Hinterhof, ignorierte eine paar panisch flüchtende Ratten, die seine Schritte offenbar aufgescheucht hatten und ging direkt auf die schmale Treppe zu, die über zwei Duzend tiefer Stufen zu einer abgeschabten Feuerschutztür hinab führen.

Mit der schwarz behandschuhten Faust schlug er grob gegen die Tür. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, dann hörte er, wie ein Schlüssel gedreht wurde.

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt, und ein Geruch nach Schweiß, Tabak und billigem Fusel drang ihm entgegen, zusammen mit einem geschmeidigen Saxophonlauf auf sattem, souligem Klangteppich.

„Noch zwei Tage bis zum Mond", sagte Remus in den Spalt hinein.

Die Tür wurde weiter geöffnet, Remus holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann ging er hindurch.

In der Bar empfingen ihn schwülstige Musik und rötliches Licht. Er sah sich um. Die runden Tische mit den abgeschabten Sesseln aus bordeauxfarbenem Samtimitat waren leer bis auf die überquellenden Aschenbecher und ein paar halbleere, vergessene Gläser. Am Tresen saßen ein paar gebeugte Gestalten mit unrasierten Gesichtern und langen Mänteln, wie auch Remus einen trug. Am Dresscode hatte sich offenbar in fünfzehn Jahren nichts geändert. Aus einem Hinterraum klang das Klacken von Billiardkugeln und in einer Ecke flackerte und tönte ein Flipper.

„Diamond light, lover boy…", tröpfelte es aus der Musikanlage. ‚Sade', dachte Remus. Auch an der Musik hatte sich offenbar nichts verändert.

Auf der Tanzfläche drehte sich ein letztes Paar zum Takt der Musik. Remus bestellte beim Barkeeper, einem dünnen, blassen Mann mit den typischen Ringen um die Augen, die jetzt auch in Remus' Gesicht bereits zu sehen sein mussten, ein Pint.

Er beobachtete das Paar auf der Tanzfläche. Die Frau, eine zierliche Asiatin, hatte die Beine um die Hüften ihres Partners geschlungen. Sein Mantel verdeckte nur unzureichend, dass ihr kurzer Rock sehr weit hoch gerutscht war, ihr Stringtanga sehr weit seitlich saß und der grauhaarige Mann, der sie hielt, seine Hose ebenfalls geöffnet hatte. Sie bewegten sich rhythmisch und selbstvergessen, mit geschlossenen Augen, ganz offenbar ohne einen Gedanken an ihr Publikum zu verschwenden. Remus konnte sehen, wie sich der feucht glänzende Schaft des Werwolfs zwischen den Beinen der Frau bewegte, vor und zurück, immer schneller und schneller, bis sie schließlich den Kopf in den Nacken legte und ein schrilles Jaulen ausstieß. Ein tiefes Knurren und etwas wie ein Grunzen antwortete ihr, und ihr Partner leckte ihr beinahe zärtlich über Kinn und Mund. Er hatte die Hände unter ihren Pobacken, und er schien kein Bedürfnis zu verspüren, die Frau wieder abzusetzen. Sein nun schlaffes Glied rutschte aus ihrer Scheide und Sperma tropfte auf den Boden der Tanzfläche.

„Na, mein kleiner Wolf, macht dich das an?", hauchte eine tiefe, laszive Stimme an Remus' Ohr, und eine Hand legte sich weich und warm auf die harte Wölbung in seiner Hose.

Remus blickte auf und starrte in ein paar irisierend grüne Augen. Instinktiv wich er zwei Schritte zurück. Der Geruch – er hätte gewarnt sein müssen. Doch die Luft war so übersättigt mit Düften und Gerüchen, dass seine Wahrnehmung bereits überreizt war. Vor ihm lehnte eine große, schlanke Farbige an der Bar. Sie war schön wie eine Ebenholzschnitzerei, mit hohen Wangenknochen und ausdrucksvollen Katzenaugen. Sie trug ein ärmelloses, enges Top, dass ihre kleinen, runden Brüste mit den hervorstehenden Warzen mehr betonte als bedeckte. Ihr rechter Arm war bis zur Schulter mit einer Leopardenmustertätowierung verziert – wenn es denn ein Tattoo war.

„Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen", sagte sie mit rauchiger Stimme, die ihm einen Schauer über die Haut trieb. „Wie heißt du, Wolf?"

„Remus", erwiderte er.

Es war sinnlos, sie anzulügen, der Schwarzlichtzauber am Eingang scannte und registrierte die nummerierten Metallplättchen, die das Ministerium jedem Werwolf unter die Haut am Unterarm implantieren ließ.

„Also, Remus, was hat dich in unsere schöne Moonshine-Lodge geführt?", fragte sie, umkreiste ihn und schlang von hinten die Arme um seine Taille und seine Brust. Er spürte ihre Brüste an seinem Rücken.

„Ich heiße übrigens Tanita", schnurrte sie in sein Ohr und leckte kurz die empfindsame Haut dahinter. „Ich bin hier die Hausdame."

„Ich suche einen alten Bekannten", antwortete Remus und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier. „Vielleicht kennst du ihn ja. Sein Name ist Fenrir."

„Kein besonders ausgefallener Name", flüsterte sie, während ihr heißer Atem Remus' Hals streifte.

Remus wehrte sich nicht gegen die Erregung, die ihr sexualisiertes Verhaltens und die Atmosphäre der Bar auf ihn ausübten. Er hatte vorher um die Regeln an diesem Ort gewusst, und es war der Preis, den er zu zahlen hatte. Die Atemluft war hundertprozentig mit Pheromonen angereichert, und er mochte seine Biologie vielleicht verachten, aber er konnte sie nicht ignorieren.

„Nein, kein seltener Name", stimme Remus zu, und er merkte, wie heiser seine Stimme klang. „Greyback", setzte er leiser hinzu.

Die Werkatze – und dass er eines der seltenen Geschöpfe vor sich hatte, war Remus längst klar – hielt einen Moment inne, dann begann sie wieder, ihre Finger unter Remus T-Shirt zu schieben, begierig, über seine Haut zu streichen und zu kratzen.

„Ah", schnurrte sie, „Greyback war schon eine Weile nicht mehr hier."

Sie nahm einen Schluck aus Remus' Glas und sah ihn provokant an. „Fenrir Greyback kommt überhaupt nicht mehr hierher", sagte sie. Dann lächelte sie, und es war eindeutig das Zähneblecken eines Raubtiers. „Aber ich weiß zufällig, wie ich ihn erreichen kann."

Remus straffte die Schultern. „Nun, in diesem Fall", sagte er weich, „würdest du ihm wohl eine Nachricht überbringen, Tanita?"

„Ich könnte wohl", schnurrte sie und bettete ihren Kopf mit den schwarzen Locken an Remus' Schulter. „Aber wie du weißt, gibt es nichts im Leben geschenkt."

„Nenn mir deinen Preis", sagte Remus heiser. Er hatte sich wohlweislich mit einer Bankvollmacht des Ordens versorgt. Minerva würde vermutlich schäumen, wenn sie erfuhr, wofür er das Geld benutzen wollte.

„Gold interessiert mich nicht", sagte sie lächelnd. „Aber der Mond ist nah und ich bedarf eines starken Liebhabers. Außerdem langweile ich mich. Die anderen werden erst wieder heute Nachmittag in nennenswerter Qualität hier eintröpfeln." Sie ließ ihre Hand abermals über seine enge Jeans gleiten. „Du scheinst mir ein geeigneter … Zeitvertreib."

„Das kommt nicht in Frage", sagte er düster. „Ich bin gebunden."

„Aber sind wir das nicht alle, Herzchen?", gurrte sie.

Sie machte sich von ihm los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Ihre Ausdruck bekam etwas Hartes und ihre Augen glänzten metallisch, als sie sagte: „Hinterzimmer. Ansonsten wirst du Fenrir eine Eule schicken müssen, und au weia, wenn die sich verfliegt in den Netzen des Ministeriums, dann hast du einen wirklich bösen Werwolf kontaktiert."

Sie hatte den Punkt getroffen. Genau das war der Grund, warum Remus eben dies nicht getan hatte. Fenrir stand unter Kontaktsperre, man wusste, dass er ein Todesser und ein Werwolf war. Falls Remus ihn kontaktierte und es heraus kam, würde das mindestens eine Anhörung bei Umbridge nach sich ziehen, die ewig dauern konnte, und - schlimmer - es würde ihn als Zeugen für Lucius' Prozess völlig unglaubwürdig machen. Das Risiko war zu groß. Außerdem brauchte er Fenrirs Vertrauen, zumindest für ein Gespräch, und das bedeutete, dass er sich wie ein ‚normaler' Werwolf verhalten musste.

Er nickte und folgte der Afrikanerin durch eine lederbespannte Tür in einen kleinen Raum, in dem ein Schreibtisch und ein Panzerschrank standen – offenbar die Kasse des Clubs – und zudem ein abgewetztes Ledersofa in einer Ecke stille Zwiesprache mit einem nicht weniger abgenutzten Couchtisch hielt.

Tanita nahm eine Kristallflasche vom Regal und schenkte ihnen beiden eine großzügige Portion Feuerwhisky ein.

„Es geht auf Vollmond zu. Ich kann niemals genug kriegen", sagte sie lasziv, und ließ dabei offen, ob sie das Getränk oder häufigen Sex mit wechselndes Partnern meinte.

Remus nahm einen großzügigen Schluck. Dies hier war Werwolfsleben, in vollen Zügen, und er verabscheute es noch genau so wie vor fünfzehn Jahren. In den Katakomben der kleinen, dunklen Moonbars trafen sich die Lykantrophen der Stadt, um schmutzige Geschäfte und schnellen, seelenlosen Sex zu verbinden. Eine Subkultur, in der Wildheit für Grazie und Grausamkeit als Eloquenz galt.

Trotzdem ließ er jetzt den Mantel von den Schultern gleiten. Werkatzen galten als unersättlich, aber ihre soziale Funktion war ebenso unersetzlich. Es gab weitaus mehr männliche Werwölfe als weibliche, und um den Vollmond herum nahm der Trieb einen Großteil ihres Denkens ein. Die Katzen waren ausschließlich weiblich, und sie boten ein Ventil über die überschäumenden Energien und Hormone ihrer vielen männlichen Partner. Ohne sie hätte die feine magische Gesellschaft seine Spezies vermutlich vor Jahrhunderten bereits ausgerottet.

Tanita zog das Top über ihren Kopf und drängte Remus an die Wand.

„Ausziehen", kommandierte sie heiser kichernd. „Schneller."

Sie half ihm mit geschickten Fingern, bevor sie sich auf ihrer engen Hose schälte. Ein moschusähnlicher Geruch schlug Remus aus ihrem Schoß entgegen, eine Mischung ihrer eigenen Pheromone und von canidem Sperma.

Sie musste seinen Blick bemerkt ab, denn sie lachte und sagte: „Empfindlich, hm? Du hast nicht wirklich geglaubt, du wärest heute mein Erster?"

Sie betrachtete ihn mit lüsternem Blick.

„Nicht schlecht, aber ich habe es gerne noch etwas größer", sagte sie, wandte sich um und zog eine Schublade auf, der sie ein kleines Päckchen entnahm.

„Hier", warf sie es ihm zu.

Remus fing es aus der Luft und riss die Blisterpackung auf. Er war noch nie in seinem Leben dankbarer für ein Kondom gewesen, auch wenn dieses dickwandige Etwas mit den nach außen hervorstehenden harten Plastiknoppen ihm mehr ein ausgefallenes Spielzeug als ein zweckmäßiges Hilfsmittel dünkte.

Tanita lachte dunkel, ging vor ihm auf die Knie und nahm ohne viel Federlesens sein Glied in ihren Mund. Remus wand sich innerlich, auch wenn sein Körper schnell auf ihr Saugen und Lecken reagierte.

Mit geübten Fingern schob sie ihm das Präservativ über den Penis, trat zurück, betrachtete ihn wohlgefällig und legte sich rittlings auf das Sofa.

Sie spreizte die Beine.

„Komm, Werwolf, besorg's mir."

Remus betrachtete sie einen Augenblick, dann zerrte er sie grob in die Höhe.

„Ein bisschen anstrengen musst du dich schon", knurrte er dunkel und presste sie gegen die Wand.

„Oh, du bist ein harter Junge", erwiderte sie, halb spöttisch, halb erstaunt, aber ihr Ausdruck spiegelte pure Zufriedenheit.

Mit einer einzigen Bewegung drang er in sie ein, drückte ihren Kopf gegen die Wand und begann, sich hart und schnell zu bewegen. Merlin, wie sehr er es hinter sich bringen wollte!

Sie gab zunächst schnurrende, dann fauchende und wimmernde Töne von sich, während Remus sich auf seinen Rhythmus konzentrierte. Der Gedanke, was Lucius wohl über ihn denken würde, wenn er ihn jetzt sähe, hielt Remus zuverlässig in der Realität fest. ‚Vermutlich würde das all seine Vorurteile bestätigen', dachte Remus. Und doch – er musste das hier tun. Der Orden konnte oder wollte ihm nicht helfen, Lucius aus Askaban zu befreien. Aber Voldemort hatte schon einmal die Mauern der dunklen Festung geknackt, und Remus beabsichtigte, ihn ein weiteres Mal dazu zu bringen. Er brauchte Verbündete, und es war ihm egal, mit wem er dieses Wagnis unternahm. Irgendwie würde Lucius fliehen können, wenn sie erst einmal aus den Klauen des Ministeriums heraus waren. Sein Leben war dafür ein geringer Preis.

Minuten vergingen. Tanitas runde Brüste rieben über Remus' schweißnasse Brust, ihr Jaulen wurde lauter und riss ihn aus seinen finsteren Gedanken. Noch immer stieß er ihr seine Erektion in den Leib, aber er spürte jetzt, wie sie sich enger um ihn zusammenzog.

„Härter", schrie sie. „Schneller, tiefer!"

Remus tat ihr den Gefallen.

Sie kam stöhnend, fauchend, spuckend, und ihre Kontraktion trieben auch ihn schließlich in einen kurzen, harten Orgasmus.

Keuchend zog er sich sofort aus ihr zurück, streifte das Kondom ab und warf es angewidert auf den Boden.

„Sag Fenrir, dass Remus Lupin ihn sprechen will", sagte er zwischen abgehackten Atemzügen, während er sich anzukleiden begann. „Ich werde heute in drei Tagen wieder hier sein."

„Komm abends", erwiderte sie. „Er wird dich erwarten."

Damit zog sie ihr Top wieder über und verließ den kleinen Raum. Remus folgte ihr kurze Zeit später, doch beim Hinausgehen sah er sie nirgends in der schummrigen, verqualmten Bar.

„Smooth Operator…", klang die laszive Musik in seinen Ohren, bis er die Feuerschutztür hinter sich wieder geschlossen hatte und die Treppe ins blendende Tageslicht hinauf stieg.

Er apparierte in die Nähe des Parks, in dem er mit Gawain gelegentlich Frisbee spielte, und ging eilig zum Grimmauldplatz zurück. Kaum in der Haustür, begegnete ihm Gawain.

„Na, Glück gehabt?", fragte er und musterte Remus mit kritischem Blick.

Remus betete, dass der andere den typischen Geruch der Moonlodge nicht witterte.

„Leider nein. Der Mechaniker hat sie verkauft, nachdem Sirius ein halbes Jahr lang nichts von sich hat hören lassen", log er.

„Das ist Pech", sagte Gawain. Er trat näher an Remus heran. „Sag mal, ist das Pott und Feuerwhisky, was ich da rieche? Hast du ein Problem, über das du reden möchtest, Remus? Ich meine, es ist halb acht Uhr morgens. Ist das nicht ein bisschen früh zum Trinken?"

„Was bist du, ein Blaukreuzler?", schnappte Remus barsch und wich dem jungen Werwolf aus. „Ich muss mich hinlegen." Damit ließ er Gawain stehen.

Merlin sei Dank hat er nur den Feuerwhisky gerochen, dachte Remus. Doch ein merkwürdiges Gefühl blieb, als er die Treppe hinauf ging.

Remus ging nicht in sein Zimmer, sondern ins Bad. Er warf die Kleider angewiderte auf einen Haufen – er würde sie später waschen – und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Mit dem heißen Wasser kam die Erkenntnis, dass er sich jetzt tatsächlich zu Lucius' Hure gemacht hatte, allerdings in einem völlig anderen Wortsinn, als Severus es ihm vor Wochen vorgeworfen hatte. Doch nur, wenn er sich wie ein Werwolf verhielt, würde Greyback ihm ansatzweise vertrauen, und die Methode der Kontaktaufnahme war eine Gewähr, dass man sein ‚artgerechtes' Verhalten zur Kenntnis nehmen würde. Remus versuchte, den Dreck, Schweiß, und vor allem den Geruch der Moon-Lodge von seiner Haut und aus seinem Haar zu waschen, und er missbrauchte Tonks Bodypeeling mit Mandelkernen, bis seine Haut fast wund war. Doch er wusste: Er selbst würde diesen Geruch noch wochenlang in seinem Kopf haben.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Drei Tage später betrat er gegen acht erneut die Kellerbar. Es herrschte reger Betrieb, die Nachwirkungen des Vollmonds wurden mit reichlich Alkohol heruntergespült, und die Musik war heute Abend nicht lasziver Soul, sondern schneller, treibender Rock.

Tanita hatte alle Hände voll zu tun hinter ihrem Tresen, zusammen mit dem blassgesichtigen Barkeeper. Als sie Remus sah, schenkte sie ihm ein katzenhaftes Raubtierlächeln und stellte ihm ungefragt ein Pint hin.

„Hallo Remus, mein Darling", begrüßte sie ihn mit ihrer tiefen Stimme. „Ich denke, du solltest mal eine Runde Pool-Billiard spielen gehen."

Er nickte, nahm sein Bier und machte sich auf den Weg in den Nebenraum. Im Poolzimmer standen fünf Tisch, von denen vier beleuchtet waren. Um jeden standen Männer in Paaren oder Gruppen und wechselten sich am Koe ab. Allen Gästen war ein eher abgerissenes, wildes Aussehen gemein. Niemand hier sah wirklich gesund aus, so kurz nach dem Mond.

Rechterhand vergnügte sich eine Gruppe junger Leute beim Dartspiel, unter ihnen waren auch zwei Frauen, ein eher seltener Anblick.

„Remus Lupin", grollte eine Stimme direkt hinter ihm, und eine Pranke mit langen, gelblichen Nägeln legte sich auf seine Schulter. Remus drehte sich rasch um und starrte die bernsteinfarbenen Augen seines alten Feindes.

„Fenrir", sagte er knapp und senkte den Blick für einen Moment, um dem Alpha zu zeigen, dass er seine Dominanz anerkannte.

Greyback trug die langen grauen Haare zu einem Zopf im Nacken gebunden, in den ein Lederband eingeflochten war. Er zeigte seine angeschliffenen, gelben Zähne, in denen noch die Reste einer ziemlich blutigen Mahlzeit hingen.

„Es ist lange her, dass ich dich in einem Ledermantel gesehen habe", sagte er ruhig.

Wie immer übte die Präsenz des alten Alpha eine seltsam beruhigende Wirkung auf Remus aus. Er hasste Greyback, aber er empfand keinen Zorn, solange sie sich direkt gegenüber standen.

„Wie ich höre, folgst du wieder dem Ruf deiner Natur."

„Die magische Gesellschaft bietet wenig Perspektiven für meinesgleichen", sagte Remus. Dies war keine Lüge. Er musste vorsichtig sein, denn wenn er log, würde Fenrir dies zumindest ahnen.

„Du hast es lange genug versucht", grinste der Alte. „Lass uns spielen."

Er berührte den Stab, der in der Brusttasche seines verwaschenen Hemdes stak, und das Licht über dem fünften Billiardtisch leuchtete auf.

Remus nahm einen Koe aus der Halterung, prüfte die Spitze, rieb sie mit Kreide ab und legte ihn auf die Seite des Tisches. Fenrir holte die Kugeln aus dem Tisch und platzierte sie in das Dreieck.

„Willst du anstoßen, Junge?", fragte er jovial.

Sie spielten, und Remus war klar besser. Pool hatte ihm stets gelegen. Er wusste nicht, ob Fenrir ihn mit Absicht gewinnen ließ, aber dem alten Wolf schien es nichts auszumachen, dieses Spiel zu verlieren.

Sie sprachen über das Ministerium, über die Zigarettenpreise und die Jagdreviere im schottischen Norden, als wären sie gute Bekannte. Es gehörte dazu, sich zu beriechen zu Beginn.

Nachdem Remus im zweiten Spiel die Hälfte der halben Kugeln versenkt hatte, knurrte Greyback leise.

„Ich sehe, du besitzt noch immer ein scharfes Auge, Remus Lupin, und eine ruhige Hand. Gute Qualitäten für einen Mann. Wie man hört, bist du nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Was willst du von mir, nach all den Jahren?"

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe", entgegnete Remus und visierte die weiße Kugel mit seinem Koe an. „Ich will Lucius Malfoys Kopf."

Klappernd stieß Geyback sein Koe auf den Boden. „Ich kann dir versichern, du bist nicht der Einzige, der das will."

Remus' Stoß ging einen halben Fingerbreit daneben. Greyback übernahm, und jetzt plötzlich schien es ihm keine Mühe mehr zu bereiten, eine volle Kugel nach der anderen zu versenken.

„Nur Interessehalber: Welches Recht hast du auf ihn?", fragte Greyback. „Es gibt einige Leute, die ihn gerne auf den Knien sehen würden."

„Beute", sagte Remus kurz. „Ich hatte Beute gemacht. Drei Stücke, so gut wie geschlagen."

„Dann stimmt es, dass er dir die Shacklebolt-Rangen in der Vollmondnacht abgenommen hat?", erkundigte sich Greyback grinsend. Für einen echten Werwolf war das eine ziemliche Schmach.

„Er wollte gut dastehen vor dem Ministerium", erwiderte Remus. „Hat die Seiten gewechselt, als es ihm opportun erschien. Er behauptet der Dunkle Lord" – Remus benutzte mit Absicht den Todesser-Jargon – „hätte seine Frau ermordet."

„Das mag stimmen oder auch nicht", sagte Fenrir vage. „Wie hat er dir die Kinder weggenommen?"

„Er ist ein Veela-Abkömmling. Er hat Dunkle Magie gegen die Kraft des Mondes gestellt."

Remus' Worte hatten die erwünschte Wirkung. Greyback knurrte so laut, dass die Männer von den anderen Tischen herüber schauten.

„Das ist …ein Verbrechen", schnaufte der alte Werwolf. „Wir stellen uns niemals gegeneinander. Aber Veela…das waren schon immer unzuverlässige, heuchlerische Gestalten mit unklaren Loyalitäten. Glauben sie sind was Besseres, nur weil sie auf dem Wind reiten können."

„Malfoy hat nur wenig Veelablut", sagte Remus ruhig. „Er kann sich definitiv nicht verwandeln, sonst hätte er's getan. Aber ich war schwach, Pettigrew hat mich fast verdursten lassen."

„Du bist ein Feind, was erwartest du?", grinste Greyback kalt.

„Ich bin immer noch ein Wolf", erwiderte Remus heftig, und zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen war sein Zorn echt. Fenrir hatte ihn ‚gemacht', er war verantwortlich für Remus, nach den Regeln der Rudel. Er hätte ihn selbst bestrafen können, aber es nicht einem Dritten überlassen dürfen.

„Manchmal müssen unsere Gesetze den Wünsche einer höheren Autorität nachgeordnet werden", antwortete Greyback leise. „Es hat mir nicht gefallen, was die Ratte getan hat, aber mir waren die Hände gebunden."

„Ich nehm's dir nicht übel", sagte Remus rau. Natürlich, er selbst brach die Rudel-Gesetze, allein mit seinen Versuchen, sich zu integrieren. „Manchmal muss man einem Ziel gehorchen."

Fenrir legte ihm eine Pranke auf die Schulter.

„Was genau hast du dir vorgestellt?", fragte er.

„Einen Überfall. Nicht auf Askaban, wobei ich glaube, selbst das wäre für Du-weißt-schon-wen kein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Aber irgendwann werden sie Malfoy ins Ministerium bringen müssen, zum Prozessbeginn. Jeder Transport ist verwundbar. Ich kann heraus bekommen, wann sie ihn verlegen wollen. Ich habe gute Kontakte ins Aurordepartment. Shacklebolt schuldet mir was. Er denkt, ich wäre an der Rettung der …kleinen Biester beteiligt."

„Und warst du's?", fragte Greyback misstrauisch.

„Ich habe die Dementoren vertrieben, so lange ich konnte. Aber verflucht, ich hatte keine Lust, das Futter dieser verrotteten Kuttenträger zu werden", erwiderte Remus mit der gebotenen Heftigkeit.

Fenrir nickte verstehend. Ja, für Selbsterhaltung hatte er etwas über, und Remus' Behauptung war in sich schlüssig. Außerdem, das hatte sich Remus überlegt, wusste Voldemort sicher über Lucius' Herkunft und Fähigkeiten bescheid. Somit hatte Remus eine scheinbar vertrauliche Information weiter gegeben, die seine Glaubwürdigkeit stärkte, aber dem Feind nicht wirklich neu war. Doch dies konnte Fenrir nicht wissen.

„Deine Information über den Zeitpunkt könnte tatsächlich interessant sein", knurrte Greyback leise. „Was ist deine Bedingung?"

„Ich töte ihn, niemand anderer legt Hand an ihn. Und ich mache es auf meine Art. Auf _unsere_ Art", setzte er bedeutungsvoll hinzu.

Fenrir ließ ein kehliges Lachen ertönen und wandte sich wieder dem Pooltisch zu. Nachdem er die schwarze Acht in der richtige Tasche versenkt hatte, sagte er zu Remus: „Das wird der teuren Mrs. Lestranges überhaupt nicht gefallen. Dafür könntest du dir eine Silberkugel einfangen, sobald dein Rücken ungedeckt ist."

„Das ist mir meine Rache wert", sagte Remus und sah Greyback fest in die Augen. „Ich gehe jedes Risiko ein, um ihn zu kriegen."

„Wenn das so ist, werden meine Männer dir den Rücken stärken. Eine solche Aktion wird die feine Mrs. Lestrange für eine Weile zum Schweigen bringen", knurrte Fenrir.

Remus konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass in Voldemorts ‚Innerem Zirkel' nicht gerade eitel Sonnenschein unter allen Todessern herrschte. Machtkämpfe – typisch Slytherins!

„Nun", sagte Fenrir, „ich werde deine Wünsche vortragen. Wir treffen uns in genau drei Tagen wieder hier. Und Lupin – keine Tricks. Wir wissen genau, dass du in Dumbledores Dreckhaufen mitten drin steckst – oder gesteckt hast."

Er sah ihn warnend an.

„Ich will nur Malfoy", entgegnete Remus leise, aber überdeutlich. „Alles andere interessiert mich nicht."

Fenrir fixierte ihn, und diesmal hielt Remus dem Blick des Alpha stand. Wegzusehen hätte einem Geständnis geglichen, und Remus hatte absolut die Wahrheit gesagt. Alles, das er wirklich wollte, war Lucius.

Greyback glaubte ihm. Er grinste und entblößte dabei noch einmal sein Furcht erregendes Gebiss.

„Das ist mein Junge", sagte er und warf sich in die Brust. Dann spuckte er eine Portion Kautabak auf den Boden, tätschelte Remus ein letztes Mal wie einem braven Welpen die Schulter und verschwand in Richtung des vorderen Zimmers.

Remus atmete tief durch. Er hatte es geschafft. Teil Eins seines Plans war umgesetzt – erfolgreich. Wenn er Greyback überzeugen konnte, der jede seine Regungen zu riechen vermochte, dann würde er auch Voldemort hinters Licht führen können.

„Ich werde dich da raus holen, Lucius", flüsterte er. „Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue."

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_

* * *

_Hm, ob das eine gute Idee ist? Interna aus dem Ministerium – die Remus noch nicht einmal hat – an den Dunklen Lord auszuplaudern, und zu glauben, dass er mit Lucius einfach abhauen kann, sobald sie zusammen mit einer ganzen Gruppe Todesser geflohen sind? Hoffentlich erlebt unser Lieblingswerwolf da nicht sein ganz persönliches Waterloo.  
Aber immerhin, er handelt endlich, er hat Greyback als Verbündeten und vielleicht hilft ihm ja im entscheidenden Augenblick das Überraschungsmoment._


	22. Remus: Eine Nacht voller Katastrophen

Kerkermond Evolution 22

**Kerkermond Evolution**

Trashig-slashige (irgendwann mal wieder) Fanfiction, in der Remus sich verschätzt und eine harte Nacht hat…

* * *

_Hi! Über die Reviews habe ich mich sehr gefreut, und auch darüber, dass einige Leute (wieder) neu dazu gekommen sind. Wie ihr ja wisst, veranlassen derartige Reviews mich zu spontanen Updates, wenn meine Zeit es irgendwie zulässt, auch wenn meine Beta darüber heftig flucht und behauptet, wie ein Hauselfe schuften zu müssen, vorzugsweise nachts, da sie einem anständigen Beruf nachgeht ;-)_

_Danke an Glupit, Lucy, Lola, Nicole und Jenn T._

_Nicole: Hab Dich! Jawohl, befürchte nur, du hüpfst bald wieder von der Angel, denn so souverän bleibt Remus nicht. _

_Lola: Was wir von Askaban gesehen haben, war nicht wirklich kuschelig ;-) Was Bella betrifft, so hast du etwas missverstanden. Sie will Lucius nicht etwa retten, sondern träumt davon, ihn persönlich zu exekutieren. Immerhin ist er ja seinem Schicksal einmal „entwischt" und sie ist ja Voldemort treu ergeben._

* * *

**22. Remus: Eine Nacht voller Katastrophen**

Drei Nächte später machte sich Remus ein weiteres Mal in das runtergekommene Industriegebiet auf. Er erreichte die Moon-Lodge ohne Probleme. Aus der warmen Dunkelheit des Clubs schlug ihm ein erregender Tangorhythmus entgegen. Mehrere Paare drehten sich auf der Tanzfläche zu dem harten Tango Argentino, der aus den Boxen klang. Für Remus bedurfte es nur eines Blicks, um festzustellen, dass das Publikum heute Nacht ein anderes war als sonst. Außer ihm selbst und ein paar finsteren Gestalten an der Bar trug heute niemand einen dunklen Ledermantel, und anstatt Tanita und ihres bleichen Kollegen wurde der Tresen von zwei jungen Latinas bedient, die ganz sicher keine Lykantrophen waren.

Es war noch früh am Abend, wenn auch draußen die Sonne schon gesunken war. Remus setzte sich an die Theke und bestellte ein Bier. Er fragte sich, ob Greyback wohl bewusst war, dass sie an diesem Abend hier aus der Masse heraus stechen würden wie Thestrale in einer Herde geflügelter Pferde.

Etwa zwanzig Minuten lang beobachtete er die Tänzer; es waren zumeist junge Leute. Aus dem wenigen, das er an Gesprächsfetzen mitbekam, entnahm er, dass es sich um Studenten einer der vielen Universitäten handelte. Bunte Schilder an der Wand hinter der Theke priesen günstige Cocktails und den Salsa-Abend am kommenden Samstag an.

„Remus", schnurrte plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme an seinem Ohr, und warme Hände bahnten sich einen Weg unter sein Hemd.

„Tanita", erwiderte er ruhig. „Ich hatte den Eindruck, es wäre dein freier Abend."

Sie lachte kehlig und drängte sich zwischen ihn und die Bar. Diesmal trug sie ein schwarzes, enges Kleid mit ausgestelltem Rock und bunte Blumen im Haar. Ihre Leopardentätowierung wurde von langen Ärmeln bedeckt und in der relativ dezenten Kleidung war sie beinahe klassisch schön. Nichts an ihr wirkte an diesem Abend billig, auch ihr Parfüm entstammte eindeutig einem teuren französischen Designer.

„Tango ist mein Hobby", verkündete sie lächelnd. „Der vertikale Ausdruck eines horizontalen Verlangens."

Remus musste lächeln. Die Definition war exakt und intelligent.

„Schenk mir einen Tanz, mein süßer, potenter Wolf", lockte sie.

„Bedaure", lehnte Remus ab. „Ich bin wohl kaum passend gekleidet."

„Die Tanzfläche liegt im Halbdunkel, deine Jeans werden niemandem auffallen", entgegnete sie. „Fenrir kommt sicher nicht vor zehn Uhr. Consuelo, nimm' mal Remus' Mantel", rief sie und reichte der Bedienung hinter dem Tresen sein Kleidungsstück herüber.

Dann nahm sie Remus bei der Hand und führte ihn zur Tanzfläche.

„Ich habe das letzte Mal vor…vielen Jahren Tango getanzt", sagte Remus.

„Ich werde dich lehren", gurrte sie dunkel.

Und tatsächlich gelang es ihm gut, sich mit ihr in den Rhythmus und die vorgegebenen Schrittkombinationen zu finden. Zusammen mit dem Klang der Musik und dem Rhythmus ihrer Bewegungen war es ein gutes Gefühl, ihren festen Körper in den Armen zu halten und wieder loszulassen, nur um sie wieder einzufangen. Tatsächlich musste Remus sich eingestehen, dass er sich amüsierte. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen ergriff ihn eine gewisse Unbeschwertheit. Dabei hatte er weder vergessen, warum er hier war, noch, wen er da in seinen Armen hielt.

„Das war sehr schön", sagte sie schwer atmend, als sie nach einer ganzen Reihe von Tänzen an die Bar zurückkehrten. Ungefragt stellte man ihnen zwei Cocktails hin, und sie tranken durstig.

„Fenrir wird bald hier sein", sagte sie und betrachtete Remus nachdenklich. „Ich weiß nicht, welcher Natur eure Geschäftsbeziehung ist, aber noch kannst du gehen."

„Das kann ich nicht; mein ‚Geschäft' ist zu wichtig", erwiderte Remus. Fast hätte er sich im selben Moment die Zunge abbeißen können. Warum erzählte er ihr das?

Sie nickte verstehend, und dabei lag fast etwas Melancholisches in ihrem Blick. „Ich würde dich mitnehmen, zu mir nach hause", sagte sie. „Du kannst alles haben, du weißt schon."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, und fragte sich für einen Augenblick, ob er ihr Angebot abgelehnte hätte, hätte sie ihn vor drei Monaten gefragt. Höflich lehnte er ab.

„Schade", bedauerte sie. „Dann danke ich dir für diesen _letzten_ Tanz, Werwolf. Nun, ich muss gehen. Viel Glück."

Sie glitt vom Barhocker, ließ sich von Consuelo einen dunklen Mantel aus weichem Kaschmir aushändigen und verließ mit einem letzten Lächeln den Club.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da tauchte Fenrirs grauhaarige Gestalt in der Tür auf. Er winkte Remus, und dieser bat um die Rechnung.

„Geht aufs Haus, Señor", eröffnete ihm Consuelo, lächelte und wandte sich wieder anderen Gästen zu.

Remus nahm seinen Mantel, den sie ihm gereicht hatte, und folgte Fenrir in die dunkle, kühle Nacht hinaus.

Der ältere Werwolf ging voraus und führte ihn über den Hinterhof in den Schatten einer alten Werkstatthalle. Remus hatte die Hand um seinen Stab geschlossen. Etwas machte ihn misstrauisch, Adrenalin kreiste durch seinen Kreislauf und er konnte seine eigene Anspannung riechen.

„Ängstlich?", fragte Greyback grinsend. „Ich dachte, du wärest zu jedem Risiko bereit."

„Angespannt", erwiderte Remus wahrheitsgemäß. „Es gibt keine Garantie, dass ich dir trauen kann."

„Was im Leben ist schon sicher?", entgegnete der ältere Werwolf. „Nun, vielleicht ein _letzter_ Tanz."

Plötzlich klangen Remus Tanitas letzte Worte im Ohr, und er verstand ihr Bemühen, ihn aus der Bar fort zu lotsen. Was wusste die Werkatze, wovon er nichts ahnte?

Das charakteristische Geräusch mehrerer Apparitionen durchdrang die Dunkelheit und beendete Remus' Spekulationen. Hastig wandte er sich um, aber Fenrir war in der Finsternis verschwunden. Plötzlich jedoch hörte er die raue Stimme des Werwolfs, und mehrere schlanke Seile schlangen sich um Remus' Handgelenke.

„_Lumos_!", rief jemand.

Im Licht zweier Zauberstäbe sah Remus, dass er von einer Gruppe Zauberer umringt war, die alle in schwarze Umhänge gehüllt waren und ihre Gesichter hinter Masken verbargen.

„Benutze deinen Stab, und du bist Geschichte, _Moony_", quiekte eine Stimme, und Remus wirbelte herum.

„Peter!", rief er aus.

Helles, irres Gelächter schnitt durch die kühle Nachtluft.

„Merlin, Greyback, du hast nicht zuviel versprochen. Das ist wirklich Dumbledores Haustier, und er kommt wie ein Opferlämmchen in unsere Mitte."

Die Frau, die gesprochen hatte, trat auf ihn zu. Remus konnte eine hohe, schlanke Gestalt in den kostbaren dunklen Samtroben erahnen, er sah Augen vom gleichen Sommerhimmelblau wie die von Sirius' durch die Öffnungen der Maske, nur der Wahnsinn, der darin funkelten, gab ihnen einen ganz anderen, grausamen Ausdruck.

„Das kostet dich eine ganze Stange Gold, Bellatrix", bellte Fenrir.

„Du kannst Silber von mir haben", erwiderte sie höhnisch. „Kugelweise."

„Du hast mich verraten", sagte Remus zu Greyback. Von allen Möglichkeiten hatte er diese nicht einkalkuliert. Greyback war ein Wolf, und er hielt die alten Sitten und Gebräuche hoch. Das zumindest hatte Remus geglaubt.

„Du hast mir nicht zugehört, Junge", erwiderte Greyback rau. „Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass unsere Gesetze manchmal den Wünschen einer höheren Autorität nachgeordnet werden müssen."

Bellatrix lachte wieder.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, du _Vieh_, dass wir etwas wie dich in unsere Reihen aufnehmen? Hast du allen Ernstes gedacht, wir hätten nicht unsere eigenen Quellen im Ministerium, um heraus zu bekommen, wann der ‚liebe' Lucius seinem Henker zugeführt werden soll?"

Sobald sie die Worte geäußert hatte, traf es Remus wie ein Schlag. Merlin, er war ein Idiot gewesen.

Bella sprach weiter: „Man sagt, du seiest intelligent. Nun, vielleicht für einen Hund. Wärst du ein Mensch, hättest du erkennen müssen, dass der Dunkle Lord sich niemals von so etwas Lächerlichem wie Rachegefühlen leiten lässt. Lucius ist längst erledigt und abgehakt, dafür wird das Zaubereiministerium schon sorgen, _wir_ brauchen nicht einen Finger krumm zu machen. Aber dich bekommen wir jetzt dazu, als kleinen, _unappetitlichen_ Nachschlag, sozusagen."

Sie lachte, und diesmal stimmten die anderen Todesser mit ein.

„Was hältst du von ein wenig…Tierquälerei, Rudolphus?", sagte sie weich.

Ein großer, dünner Todesser senkte seinen Stab auf Remus.

„_Crucio_!"

„_Expelliarmus_!", rief Remus und sprang sich zur Seite.

Sein Herz raste, er wusste, dass er verloren war. Aber er würde sich verdammt noch einmal wehren bis zum Schluss!

„Arrgh! Wer hat vergessen, ihm den Stab abzunehmen?", kreischte Bellatrix.

„_Crucio_!"

„_Expelliarmus_!"

„_Avada kedavra!"_

Flüche schossen durch die dunkle Halle. Ein Zauber zog die Stricke um Remus' Hände enger, bis sie tief ins Fleisch schnitten. Er biss die Zähne aufeinander, versuchte, den Fesselfluch zu blocken und den anderen Angriffen auszuweichen. Sein Schockzauber traf Rudolphus Lestranges, der unzeremoniell nach hinten überkippte. Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf war Remus klar, dass er den Todessern auf Dauer nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte. Er war gut, aber er konnte nicht allein gegen sechs oder sieben Zauberer bestehen.

„_Crucio!"_

Der Folterfluch traf ihn hart in den Rücken. Siedend heißer, unerträglicher Schmerz, als würden seine Muskeln kochen und seine Knochen sich in glühendes Eisen verwandeln, raste durch seinen Körper. Seine Arme krampften und er verlor den Zauberstab.

„Macht Schluss mit ihm. Jetzt, keine Spielchen mehr!" kommandierte Bellatrix kalte Stimme.

„Ich will ihn töten!", quiekte eine schrille Stimme.

Remus schloss die Augen, als Pettigrew seinen Stab senkte, der nun auf sein Herz zeigte.

„Sieh mich an, wenn ich dich töte!", kreischte der Animagus. „_Imperio_!"

Remus' Augenlider flogen wie von unsichtbaren Schnüren gezogen auf.

„_Avada…"_

„_Expelliarmus!"_, zischte eine tonlose Stimme aus der Dunkelheit, und eine Gestalt, deren Bewegungen Remus seltsam vertraut vorkamen, huschte an ihm vorbei. Pettigrews Stab flog im hohen Bogen durch die Luft, während einer der Todesser auf Remus' Retter zielte, der ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen vernehmen ließ, aber in einer Mauernische verschwand.

Im nächsten Moment waren mindestens zwanzig Apparitionen zu hören, und ein kehliges Heulen gellte durch die Nacht.

„Werwölfe!", kreischte Peter, und mit einem dumpfen ‚Plop' war er verschwunden.

„Greyback!", knurrte eine Stimme, und diese wie auch Geruch seines Mitbewohners erkannte Remus sofort. Kein Zweifel, dies war Gawain!

Bellatrix und die anderen Todesser disapparierten, Fenrir Greyback jedoch blieb mit gelb glühenden Augen genau dort stehen, wo er stand.

Eine geschmeidige Gestalt sank neben Remus auf die Knie und bettete vorsichtig seinen Kopf auf ihre Knie. Remus erkannte das teure Parfüm und die rauchige Stimme.

„Bis du okay, dummer Wolf? Ich habe ja gesagt, es könnte dein letzter Tanz sein. Warum wollt ihr Männer nur nie zuhören?"

Remus hustete Blut auf Tanitas teuren Rock. Unterdessen fixierte Greyback sich auf Gawain.

„Du hättest nicht herkommen sollen, Gray! Die Angelegenheiten erwachsener Wölfe sind nichts für Welpen!", grollte er.

Doch Gawain schien nicht besonders beeindruckt. Er ging langsam auf Greyback zu, und Remus registrierte, dass auch er in einen langen, schwarzen Mantel gekleidet war, und seine Stiefel bei jedem Schritt ein metallisches Klicken erzeugten.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, bleib raus aus meinem Revier!", knurrte der junge Werwolf.

„Glaubst du wirklich, du könnest dem Dunklen Lord Paroli bieten, du amerikanischer Grünschnabel?", grollte Greyback zurück.

„Das mag sich noch zeigen, aber du bist nicht Voldemort!", rief Gawain. „Du bist nur ein abgehalfterter alter Alpha, der nicht begreifen kann, dass seine Zeit…"

„_Avada kedavra!"_

Der grüne Strahl aus Fenrirs Stab zischte durch die Nacht, überkreuzte sich mit Gawains rotem Entwaffnungszauber, den dieser gleichzeitig wortlos abgefeuert hatte. Der junge Werwolf duckte sich. Doch war er schnell genug, auszuweichen?

Fenrirs Zauberstab wurde ihm von Gawains Fluch aus der Hand gerissen, und landete, eine vorbildliche Flugkurve beschreibend, in der Hand von Remus.

„Ich hatte dich gewarnt, Greyback!", rief Gawain. „Ich habe dich einmal besiegt, an Vollmond, und ich habe dir damals gesagt, was geschehen wird, wenn du meine Kreise wieder störst. Du weißt, was es bedeutet, Alter. Ich kann nicht hinter meine Ankündigung zurück."

Er lächelte, beinahe mild, fast freundlich, aber seine Augen wirkten kalt wie Eis.

Dann – im fahlen Sternenlicht, das durch eine zersplitterte Fensterscheibe fiel, schien Gawains Gestalt zu verschwimmen. Sein Schädel zog sich in die Länge, sein gesamter Körper wuchs, dicke Muskelpakete drückten sich durch die Schultern seines Ledermantels, der mit einem unangenehmen Geräusch zerriss. Sekunden später sah Remus den größten Werwolf, der ihm jemals begegnet war. Sein Fell hatte dieselbe Farbe wie sein helles Haar, seine Augen leuchteten in hellem Blau, und das Spiel der kraftvollen Muskeln unter der Haut war bei jedem Schritt deutlich zu sehen.

Mit gesträubtem Nackenhaar und entblößtem Gebiss, in dem große Fang- und Reißzähne unheilverkündend schimmerten, schlich er geduckt auf Greyback zu.

Die Männer hinter ihm näherten sich und zogen einen Kreis um Greyback und Gawain. Mit gebannter Faszination für das Unerklärliche und einem Gefühl, Zeuge von etwas Grässlichem zu werden, starrte Remus auf die Kontrahenten.

Es war klar, dass Greyback, der sich nicht verwandeln konnte, keinerlei Chance hatte.

Als Gawain zum Sprung ansetzte, ging ein grollendes Knurren durch die Reihen, alle hielten den Atem an. Auch Greyback ließ jetzt ein dröhnendes Knurren hören, doch es war kein Vergleich zu dem unirdischen Laut, der aus Gawains Kehle kam. Im selben Moment, in welchem der massige Körper des jungen Werwolfs in die Luft stieg, zog Fenrir ein Messer. Die Klinge schimmerte silbern im Mondlicht, und Remus sah mit Entsetzen, wie der Todesser es dem heran springenden Werwolf in die Flanke rammte.

Gawain jaulte auf, Greyback stöhnte, und im nächsten Augenblick schoss eine rote Fontäne hoch zwischen den Kämpfenden hervor. Es gab einen hässlichen, knackenden Laut, und dann lagen die beiden Gestalten still. Totenstill.

Tanita war als erste auf den Beinen.

„Gawain, oh große Bastet, nein!", schrie sie und stürzte auf die beiden ineinander verschlungenen Körper zu.

Remus erhob sich, mühsam. Männer aus dem Rudel beugten sich über die Verletzten – oder Toten.

„Gawain lebt noch. Jemand muss einen Heiler holen!", rief einer der Männer mit starkem kanadischem Akzent und zog seinen Stab aus der der Tasche.

„_Expecto patronum!",_ röhrte er, und ein wunderschöner, zierlicher Timberwolf brach aus der Spitze seines Stabs hervor und verschwand in der Nacht.

„Hier können jeden Augenblick neue Todesser oder das Ministerium auftauchen", sagte Remus keuchend. Der Cruciatus saß ihm immer noch in den brennenden Gliedern. „Wir müssen ihn nach St. Mungos apparieren, wenn er eine Chance haben soll."

„Dort wird man ihn sterben lassen. Einer von uns mehr oder weniger, was interessiert es die?", widersprach ein zweiter Mann.

„Er wird binnen Minuten tot sein, wenn ihr nicht das Messer entfernt", sagte eine kühle Stimme direkt hinter Remus.

Er fuhr herum. Niemals zuvor war er so froh gewesen, Severus zu sehen. Der Tränkemeister war jedoch nicht allein. Hinter ihm tauchten Madam Pomfrey und Minerva MacGonagall auf.

Poppy eilte mit einer großen schwarzen Tasche neben den Verletzten und begann fieberhaft, Diagnosezauber zu wirken und Heilsprüche zu murmeln. Auch Minerva sank neben ihrem Neffen auf die Knie, nahm seine Hand und sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein.

„Ich brauche etwas, um die Wunde zu spülen, sobald das Messer raus ist", sagte Poppy. „Severus?"

Der Tränkemeister langte in seinem Umhang, der verdächtig nach dem der Todesser aussah, und reichte ihr das Gewünschte. Remus entging nicht, dass Snape sich irgendwie krumm hielt und sein Atem flach und schnell ging.

„Das war mit Abstand das Törichtste, Dümmste und Idiotischste, was du je getan hast, Lupin", herrschte er Remus leise, aber deutlich an. „Zu glauben, dass du Greyback an der Nase herumführen kannst."

Er machte sich an einem kleinen Lederbeutel zu schaffen, der an seinem Gürtel hing, und reichte Poppy ungefragt ein Pulver. „Aber darüber reden wir noch – nachher." Es klang wie eine Drohung.

„Fenrir hat ihm geglaubt", widersprach Tanita dem Tränkemeister mit dunkler Stimme.

„Das mag sein, aber Bellatrix Lestranges tat es nicht", zischte Snape zurück. „Und jetzt raten Sie, Miss Fellini, wer in der Todesser-Truppe eben das Sagen hatte."

„Minerva, eine Trage", bat Poppy.

Die Verwandlungslehrerin beschwor das Gewünschte. Sie betteten Gawain hinauf, dessen Atem rasselnd und stoßweise kam. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass und schweißüberströmt.

„Merlin, seine Hände sind wie Eis", sagte Minerva.

„Silberantidot?", fragte Poppy.

Severus reichte ihr eine bläulich schimmernde Flasche.

„Zwei Phiolen stehen bereits im Krankenflügel auf dem Notfalltisch, ich besorge mehr", sagte er kurz.

„Gut. Minerva, wir apparieren. Albus müsste die Sperre in dieser Minute aufheben. Auf drei…" Sie zählten, dann waren die beiden Frauen und Severus mit Gawain verschwunden.

Zurück blieben der Körper von Greyback, in dessen Kehle eine riesige Wunde klaffte, und die schlaffe Gestalt Rudolphus Lestranges. Tanita fühlte Greybacks Puls.

„Tot", sagte sie. „Was machen wir mit der Leiche? Man darf sie nicht finden, er wurde zuletzt mit Remus gesehen."

„Wäre nicht so schlecht, wenn die Auroren dir eine Silberkugel verpassen würden, Lupin", knurrte einer der Werwölfe aus Gawains Rudel. „Du bringst uns alle in Verruf. Ein Handel mit Todessern, wie dumm kann man sein?"

Er spuckte vor Remus auf den Boden.

„Es wird uns allen schaden, wenn man Greybacks Leiche findet und das Ministerium Nachforschungen anstellt", sagte ein rothaariger Mann mit wildem Bart. Remus kannte ihn. Sein Name war MacClanahan, und er war Mitglied des großen schottischen Rudels. Bei näherem Hinsehen stellte Remus fest, dass er die meisten der Männer kannte.

„Warum seid ihr gekommen?", fragte Remus. „Niemand wusste…"

„Ich wusste es", sagte Tanita. „Mir kamst du schon seltsam vor, als ich dich zum ersten Mal getroffen habe. Ich habe mich erkundigt und schnell herausgefunden, dass du der Bücherwolf bist."

Remus zuckte zusammen bei der Nennung des unrühmlichen Nicks, den ihm einige seiner Artgenossen verpasst hatten.

„Du und Greyback, das erschien so unpassend. Aber Fenrir sagte mir, dass er dich ‚gemacht' hat. Ich dachte, das erklärt euer Zusammensein. Aber als ihr vorhin gegangen seid, habe ich die anderen Typen gesehen. Eigentlich ist es egal, denn du gehörst nicht zu unserem Rudel, aber ich habe trotzdem den Alpha informiert."

„Gawain ist eurer Alpha?", fragte Remus verblüfft. Er wusste, dass der junge Wolf zumindest einen Teil des schottischen Rudels übernommen hatte, aber hier in London…

„Gray hat uns für heute Abend hierher bestellt. Ganz in der Nähe ist ein zweiter Club", erwiderte der Kanadier. „Würde mal sagen, er war dir auf den Fersen. Der Mann hat einen Instinkt wie kein Zweiter."

„Für heute Abend reicht es mit Interna", sagte eine blonde Frau mit amerikanischem Akzent, die sich jetzt vor zwei andere Zauberer schob.

Der Blick aus Tanitas Katzenaugen wurde schmal und kalt.

„Keine Angst, diesen Idioten, der uns alle in Gefahr gebracht hat, kannst du behalten, Katzenfrau", setzte die Blonde hinzu. „Wir ziehen uns zurück. Morgen früh um zehn will ich die Gruppenführer am MacGonagall Estate sehen. Bis dahin besorge ich Informationen über Grays Zustand. Hunter, Pathfinder, ihr kümmert euch um die Leiche. Lupin überlassen wir etwas so Heikles lieber nicht. MacGraw, Ferret, ihr bringt den Todesser zum Ministerium. Auf jetzt."

Sie beobachtete, wie die Männer ihr einer nach dem anderen Folge leisteten, und schließlich auch die beiden mit Fenrirs Leichnam disappariert waren. Dann verschwand auch sie.

„Wer war das denn?", fragte Remus perplex.

„Die blöde Zicke da ist Alicia Rhees-Sharp, Grays Alpha-Wölfin." Tanita grinste. „Sieht aus, als hättest du dir jede Menge Freunde gemacht heute Nacht, Remus. Hoffentlich überlebt Gray. Wir hatten nie einen besseren Alpha."

„Bist du Teil des Rudels?", erkundigte sich Remus, während Tanita ihm auf die Beine half. „Ich meine, du bist keine Wölfin."

„Man könnte mich als ‚assoziiertes Mitglied' bezeichnen", sagte sie. „Ich kümmere mich um Finanzen und Schreibkram, Manage das ‚Moon' und genieße dafür den Schutz der Gruppe."

„Ich kann mich ungefähr darin wieder finden", entgegnete Remus. Es beschrieb ansatzweise seine Tätigkeit für den Orden. „Ich muss weg", sagte er, als sie den Durchgang zum Parkplatz erreicht hatten. „Tut mir Leid wegen deines Kleides."

„Vergiss es", sagte sie. „Sehe ich dich wieder, _Bücherwolf_?"

Sie lächelte ihm zu, dasselbe Raubtierlächeln wie vor drei Tagen, doch diesmal lag etwas Warmes in ihren grünen Augen.

„Was willst du von mir?", fragte er resigniert zurück. „Ich bin bis auf die Knochen blamiert, das Rudel hält mich für einen Idioten und Greyback hätte mich beinahe umgebracht. Es ist meine Schuld, dass euer Alpha jetzt um sein Leben ringt."

„Ich mag dich", sagte sie schlicht.

„Ich bin nicht zu haben", erwiderte er.

„Du bist mir auch so recht", sagte sie lächelnd. „Als Tänzer zum Beispiel. Du weiß ja, wo du mich findest. Alles Gute, Bücherwolf."

Damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Remus apparierte indes zum Grimmauldplatz. Er musste Tonks kontaktieren, und es würde das schlimmste Gespräch werden, das er je mit ihr geführt hatte. Er hatte Gawain auf den Gewissen. Gawain, der offenbar ein riesiges Rudel Werwölfe führte, der eine platinblonde Wolfs-Alpha hatte, und der einem anderen Mann gerade die Kehle heraus gerissen hatte. Gawain, an dem Tonks mit zärtlicher Verliebtheit hing, und der jetzt gerade in der Krankenstation von Hogwarts mit dem Tode rang - wenn er diesen Kampf nicht schon verloren hatte.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	23. Remus: Verlorenes Vertrauen

**Kerkermond Evolution **

Trashig-slashige Fanfiction, in der Remus gleich mehrfach die Beherrschung verliert.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Lucy, Lola, Sunuxal, Glupit und Nicole!  
_

_Heute ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel, das nächste (längere) liegt schon zum Betalesen vor. Für Remus steht das Gespräch mit Tonks an. Man darf gespannt sein, wie sie auf ihn reagiert, nachdem er Gawains lebensgefährliche, vielleicht tödliche Verletzung verschuldet hat. _

_Und wer war die mysteriöse dunkle Gestalt, die Pettigrews Todesfluch im letzten Moment verhindert hat und daraufhin angegriffen wurde und verschwand?_

* * *

**23. Remus: Verlorenes Vertrauen**

Zurück im Grimmauldplatz, betrat Remus die Eingangshalle und ging direkt zu Phineas Nigellus' Portrait.

„Wo ist Dora?", fragte er ungeduldig.

Nigellus kicherte.

„Unsere kleine Halbblutschande? Oh, die ist sehr überstürzt aufgebrochen, nachdem MacGonagalls Katzenvieh-Patronus hier mit so unerfreulichen Neuigkeiten herein schneite. Hoffentlich stirbt der räudige Werwolf. Hoffentlich gehst du gleich mit drauf, Lupin. Hoffentlich…"

„_Stupor!"_

Das Bild verstummte.

Remus musste sich eingestehen, dass eine Menge Verzweiflung, Wut und Scham in diesem Fluch gelegen hatte. Die Leinwand qualmte. Er schob einen Kältezauber hinterher, dann hängte er Sirius' Mantel, der ihm auf einmal lächerlich martialisch vorkam, an die Garderobe und nahm seinen alten, geflickten Umhang.

Er warf eine Prise Floopulver in den Kamin und rief:

„Hogwarts, Minervas Büro!"

Das Feuer flackerte grün auf und er trat in die warmen Flammen, doch gleichzeitig zitterte er vor Kälte und Nervosität vor dem, was ihn in Hogwarts erwartete.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Das Büro der Verwandlungslehrerin war leer. Natürlich, sie war vermutlich bei ihrem Neffen auf der Krankenstation. Hastig strebte Remus die verlassenen, langen Korridore entlang.  
Er erreichte die Tür zur Krankenstation und klopfte. Geräuschlos wurde ihm geöffnet.

Gleich im ersten Zimmer standen mehrere Personen um ein Bett. Weiße Vorhänge waren an der Fußseite zugezogen, so dass Remus nichts von Gawain erkennen konnte. Doch er sah Dora, die in sich zusammen gesunken mit mausbraunem kurzem Haar und rot geweinten Augen auf der Bettkante hockte. Neben ihr stand Minerva, stocksteif, mit zusammen gepressten Lippen, und auch ihre Augen waren rot gerändert.

Auf einer flachen Liege etwas abseits lag Snape. Sein Gesicht war totenfahl, sein Oberkörper entkleidet, und ein dicker Verband, mit dunkelrotem Blut durchtränkt, war um seinen Brustkorb geschlungen.

Poppy eilte zwischen den beiden Betten hin und her, professionelle Kompetenz ausstrahlend. Aber auch sie wirkte besorgt und zudem bereits erschöpft.

„Auf dich haben wir gerade noch gewartet", schnarrte Snape, als er Remus erblickte.

„Severus, bitte", sagte eine tiefe Stimme, und Albus Dumbledore betrat hinter Remus die Krankenstation. „Die Lage wäre um nichts besser, wenn Remus anstatt Gawain dort läge."

„Oh, ich weiß nicht", zischte Snape. „Einmal davon abgesehen, dass Mr. Gray sicher nicht derart naiv in eine Falle getappt wäre, hätten wir mit ihm das schottische _und_ das Londoner Rudel jetzt noch unter Kontrolle und es würde nicht ein Haufen Verwandtschaft mit verweinten Augen an diesem Bett stehen. Der einzige Trauernde wäre unser geschätzter _Freund_ Lucius Malfoy, und der ist ohnehin bald unter der Erde."

„Merlin, Severus, wie kannst du nur so gemein sein?", hörte Remus Tonks' Stimme, und im nächsten Augenblick schlangen sich ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.  
„Ich weiß, dass du das hier nicht gewollt hast, Remus. Hör nicht auf die alte Fledermaus."

Sie warf Snape einen giftigen Blick zu.

Remus' Selbstbeherrschung brach in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus. Er spürte, wie ihm Tränen die Wangen herunter liefen, und seine Schultern sich verkrampften in dem Versuch, ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Dass von allen Menschen auf der Welt ausgerechnet Tonks ihm hier zur Seite stand, ging über seine Kraft.

Er hielt sich an ihrer schlanken Gestalt fest, beinahe wie ein Ertrinkender.

Indes redete Albus leise auf Snape ein, der immer wieder mit wütendem Blick den Kopf schüttelte.

„Wie geht es Gawain, Dora?", fragte Remus leise, als er sich ansatzweise wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Er kämpft", erwiderte Tonks. „Komm."

Sie führte ihn zum Bett. Gawain lag bleich und wächsern zwischen den Laken. Es war ein Schock, ihn so zu sehen. Zum ersten Mal überhaupt ähnelte der sonst stets lebhafte, vitale junge Mann der landläufigen Vorstellung eines Werwolfs, mit dunklen Schatten unter eingesunkenen Augen und der schwindsüchtigen Aura, die viele seiner Spezies umgab.

„Er hat Chancen, zu überleben, wenn er die Nacht übersteht", sagte Minerva, die immer noch seine Hand hielt.

„Es tut mir entsetzlich Leid", sagte Remus leise.

„Und mir erst", entgegnete sie schmallippig. „Halt dich bloß ein paar Tage von mir fern, Remus Lupin, oder ich vergesse mich."

Dora war inzwischen wieder an Gawains Bett nieder gesunken und hockte auf der Kante. Aus einer fingerlangen Wunde an seiner Seite sickerte bläuliche Flüssigkeit in eine Schüssel. Der Zaubertrank wurde von oben mit einem Schlauch direkt in die Wundöffnung zugeführt. Silberantidot.

Die Tür zur Krankenstation wurde aufgestoßen.

„Wo ist er?", rief eine schrille, energische Frauenstimme.

„Diane", erklang Dumbledores Bass. „Willkommen. Bitte beruhigen Sie sich. Er liegt hier vorne."

Dumbledore führte die Aurorin zu dem Bett, um das sie nun mit einer ganzen Gruppe von Personen standen.

„Aurorin Tonks!", entfuhr es Diane MacGonagall überrascht. Sie trat noch näher und betrachtete ihren Neffen.  
„Was ist mit ihm passiert, Minerva?", fragte sie ihre Schwester eindringlich und strich Gawain eine Strähne des verschwitzen, blonden Haares aus der Stirn.

„Rangordnungskämpfe", erwiderte Minerva.

Ihre Schwester warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu und sah dann zu Tonks herüber.

„Miss Tonks ist im Bilde", sagte Minerva spitz. „Sie ist Gawains…Freundin."

Diane blickte zu Dora.  
„Sie wissen, dass Sie aus dem Dienst ausscheiden müssen, wenn Sie diese…. Freundschaft legalisieren oder auch nur öffentlich machen?"

„Haben Sie deswegen solche Skrupel, mit ihm gesehen zu werden?", schnappte Tonks zurück. „Wissen Sie, wie sehr in das verletzt hat?"

„Gawains Psyche ist derzeit nicht das Problem", erstickte Minerva den Konflikt im Keim.  
„Greyback hat ihn mit einer Silberklinge erwischt."

„Oh, diese verfluchte Lykantrophie!", rief die alte Aurorin aus. Dann blitzte sie Remus an. „Hatten Sie etwa Ihre Finger da mit im Spiel?"

„Das wäre zu diplomatisch formuliert", schnarrte Snape. „Man kann mit Fug und Recht sagen, dass Lupin an dem ganzen Unglück Schuld ist."

„Severus!", rief Dumbledore entsetzt. „Bedenke, mit wem du sprichst und was du sagst."

„Das ist doch völliger Unsinn", sagte eine ruhige, tiefe Stimme hinter Remus und eine große schwarze Hand legte sich warm auf seine Schulter.

„Wir beobachten Gray, seit er nach England gekommen ist. Seine Akten, die uns das Ministerium aus Washington geschickt hat, sprechen Bände. Tut mir leid, Diane, aber dir als seiner Verwandten durfte ich nichts sagen", bekundete Kingsley, der mit MacGonagall gekommen sein musste.

„Das heute Nacht war wirklich keine Glanzleistung von dir, Remus", meinte Kingsley. „Aber Gray hat es seit Monaten auf eine Konfrontation mit Greyback zulaufen lassen. Er wusste genau, was er tat. Nachdem er Greyback vor zwei Monaten an Vollmond in Schottland oben formal duelliert hat – und zwar ohne Zauberstäbe – und den Kampf gewann, hat er ihn zur _Persona non grata_ in allen seinen Revieren erklärt. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass der alte Alpha es wieder versuchen würde.

Diane, Tonks, Minerva: Gawain arbeitet für das amerikanische Ministerium. Genau genommen für den amerikanischen Secret Magical Service. Seine Aufgabe ist es, die britischen Werwölfe davon abzuhalten, mit den Todessern gemeinsame Sache zu machen. Das ist ein Beitrag, den Washington leistet, um eine Machtübernahme Voldemorts zu verhindern. Sie haben erkannt, dass wir hier ein Problem haben, das auf ihr Territorium übergreifen könnte. Und bisher hat Gawain seine Sache hervorragend gemacht."

Minerva und Diane sahen aus wie vom Donner gerührt, Tonks weinte leise, und Remus' Gedanken rasten.

„Was ist mit dieser Alicia, Kings? Ist sie ebenfalls eine Agentin?", erkundigte er sich.

„Rhees-Sharp ist seine Partnerin, ja", gab Kingsley zu. „Man kann schon sagen, die USA haben uns ihr Dreamteam geschickt, was Lykantrophie angeht."

„Jemand hätte Lupin informieren müssen", sagte Snape und erhob sich mit zusammen gebissenen Lippen von seiner Liege. „Gray wusste vermutlich, dass Greyback nach dem verlorenen Kampf den Gesetzen seiner Spezies abgeschworen hatte. Jeder Werwolf in diesem Rudel wusste es. Hätte Lupin das auch nur geahnt, wäre er niemals auf diesen irrsinnigen Plan verfallen."

„Woher weißt _du_ darüber bescheid, Severus?", bemerkte Minerva indigniert.

Doch der Tränkemeister schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wusste es bedauerlicherweise bis heute Abend auch nicht. Ich erfuhr es vorhin zufällig. Ich war…zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort."

Mehr brauchte er nicht zu sagen. Alle Ordensmitglieder verstanden, dass Severus es von einem der Todesser erfahren haben musste, ganz kurz vor dem Überfall auf Remus.

Letzterer hingegen erinnerte sich an die dunkle Gestalt, deren ‚_Expelliarmus'_ ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, als Pettigrew zum Todesfluch ansetzte, und die daraufhin von Bellatrix' _‚Sectum sempra'_, getroffen worden war. Hiermit erklärte sich auch Severus' Verletzung, und deswegen waren Remus die Bewegungen der dunklen Gestalt auch so vertraut vorgekommen.

„Wir brauchen neues Silberantidot", sagte Snape mit Blick auf die Infusion. „Ich bin in meinem Labor."

„Ich denke, ich werde dir assistieren", sagte Dumbledore sanft und folgte seinem Lehrer für Zaubertränke nach draußen.

Snapes Blick verriet, dass er über seinen neuen Assistenten ganz und gar nicht erfreut war, doch er schien nicht verärgert genug, um zu widersprechen. Oder seine Verletzung war doch zu ernsthaft, um allein zu arbeiten.

„Diane, es gibt ein paar Dinge, über die wir sprechen müssen", sagte Kingsley. „Und nicht im Büro."

„Ich verstehe", nickte die Aurorin knapp.

„Der Orden könnte eine so gute Aurorin wie dich gut gebrauchen", sagte Minerva zu ihrer Schwester. „Aber falls du diesen Weg nicht gehen möchtest, gibt es Möglichkeiten, dich nach London zurück zu bringen, ohne dass dein neues Wissen dich belastet."

„Oh, ich sagte doch, ich habe verstanden, Minerva", erwiderte Diane scharf.

„Ich möchte Sie alle um etwas Ruhe bitten", unterbrach Madam Pomfrey die hitzige Unterhaltung und machte sich an Gawains Drainage zu schaffen.

Sie fischte zwei Phiolen mit unterschiedlich gefärbten Flüssigkeiten aus ihrer gestärkten Kittelschürze und reichte sie Tonks und Minerva.

„Hier, tut etwas für ihn. Erst die grüne, dann die weiße."

Nachdem sie Gawain die Tränke verabreicht hatten, begann das Warten.

Diane beschwor sich einen Stuhl, der genau so schlicht und streng war wie der, auf dem Minerva saß.

Remus stand am Bett hinter Tonks, die sich gegen ihn lehnte. Vorsichtig legte er die Arme um ihre Schultern. Während er Gawains bleiches Gesicht mit den flatternden Lidern ansah und sich ihrer unverbrüchlichen Freundschaft bewusst war, schämte er sich so abgrundtief wie noch niemals zuvor in seinem Leben.  
Was hatte er nur angerichtet? Severus hatte völlig Recht, ihn zu verdammen. Und doch war es auch der Tränkemeister gewesen, der ihm schließlich den Rücken gestärkt hatte, als er erfuhr, welche Art von Information Gawain dem älteren Werwolf vorenthalten hatte.

Severus hatte Remus das Leben gerettet, und dieser hatte sich noch nicht einmal bedankt. Vermutlich legte der Slytherin ohnehin keinen Wert auf Remus' Dank.

Seine Worte klangen in Remus' Ohren nach: _„Hätte Lupin das auch nur geahnt, wäre er niemals auf diesen irrsinnigen Plan verfallen."_

Es stimmte. Aber auch das Adjektiv ‚irrsinnig' war mehr als zutreffend.

Remus hatte einen guten Teil des Vertrauens, dass die anderen in ihn setzten, verspielt. Er hatte das Leben seiner Freunde aufs Spiel gesetzt und er war seinem Ziel, Lucius aus Askaban zu befreien, nicht einen Schritt näher gekommen.

Er drückte Tonks, küsste sie sanft auf die Wange und erhob sich. Niemand rief ihn zurück oder fragte, wo er hin wollte, als Remus die Krankenstation verließ. Sein Weg führte ihn heraus aus dem alten Gemäuer der Zaubererschule, hinunter zum See. Still und glatt wie ein Spiegel lag die dunkle Wasseroberfläche vor ihm. Niemals war er einsamer gewesen, niemals bedrückter als in dieser Nacht.

Falls Gawain starb… Er mochte gar nicht daran denken.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	24. Remus: Silberwolf

**Kerkermond Evolution**

Trashig-slashige Fanfiction, heute in der familiären Atmosphäre des gemütlichen Hauses Nummer Zwölf, Grimmauldplatz

* * *

_Danke sehr für eure Reviews: Glupit, Lucy und Lola (Wie du siehst, ein schnelles Update war möglich ;-)  
_

_Hat Gawain die Nacht überstanden? Haben sich die Wogen im Orden geglättet? Werden Remus' langjährige Mitstreiter ihm verzeihen? Und hat Remus Milch im Haus? Diese und noch mehr Fragen werden sich jetzt klären… Außerdem beweist Lucius mal wieder, dass er Stil hat und zudem über eine künstlerische Ader verfügt ;-) _

* * *

**24. Remus: Silberwolf**

Remus erwachte, weil etwas sehr Kaltes, Glitschiges an seinem Bein herum tastete. Er schrak hoch und gab dem Kraken einen leichten Schlag mit der flachen Hand. Sofort zog sich das gigantische Tier in die Tiefe des Sees zurück. Remus stand mühsam auf. Sein fadenscheiniger Umhang, ohnehin zu dünn für die Jahreszeit, war klamm und kalt, und seine Zähne schlugen aufeinander. Sein Rücken schien aus steifem Gips anstelle von Muskeln zu bestehen und sein Kopf dröhnte. Die Sorgen der vergangenen Nacht holten ihn ein, und voller böser Ahnungen machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

Er erreichte die Krankenstation, ohne dass ihm jemand begegnete. Als er die Tür öffnete, erschrak er. Das Zimmer, in dem Gawain gelegen hatte, war verlassen. Die Fenster standen weit offen, und die kühle Frühlingsluft ließ die Gardinen wie weiße Leichentücher flattern. Das Bett war leer und die Laken abgezogen.

„Gawain", sagte Remus leise in Stille hinein. Oh Merlin, der junge Zauberer hatte es nicht geschafft. Wäre Remus nicht wie ein Idiot in Greybacks Falle getappt, der Amerikaner könnte noch leben.

Remus zog seinen feuchten Umhang enger um die Schultern, obwohl er wusste, dass er ihn nicht wärmen würde. Langsam schritt er durch das Zimmer, seine Finger strichen wie von selbst über die Matratze, auf der blaue Flecken noch von der Verwendung des Silberantidots kündeten. Erfolglose Mühen, wie Remus jetzt wusste. Das Gefühl der Schuld lastete ihm unsagbar auf den Schultern und das Atmen fiel ihm plötzlich schwer.

Eine Tür öffnete sich hinter ihm.

„Professor Lupin!", rief eine erstaunte Stimme.

Remus drehte sich um und entdeckte Hermine Granger, die – den Arm voller Zaubertrankflaschen - die Krankenstation betrat.

„Was tun Sie denn hier?", fragte das Mädchen und setzte die Flaschen auf einem Regal ab, um ihm dann erfreut die Hand darzubieten. „Harry wird sich so freuen, Sie zu sehen. Ich freue mich natürlich auch", setzte sie schnell hinzu und errötete leicht. Doch ihrem wachen Blick entging sein derangierter Zustand nicht. „Sind Sie krank?", erkundigte sie sich teilnahmsvoll.

„Vollmond ist doch erst in drei Wochen."

„Nein, ich…hier ist letzte Nacht ein Freund von mir gestorben", antwortete er. „Jemand vom Orden." Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. „Niemand, den du kanntest", setzte Remus hinzu.

„Oh mein Gott!" Hermine schlug sich auf den Mund. „Erst dieser verletzte Zauberer und jetzt auch noch das."

„Moment mal", hakte Remus nach. „Was für ein verletzter Zauberer?"

„Heute Nacht …also, sagen Sie's bitte nicht weiter, aber wir waren in der Bibliothek, weil wir…etwas recherchieren mussten, und da haben wir sie gesehen: Eine ganze Gruppe fremder Zauberer. Professor Dumbledore hat sie begrüßt, und dann sind sie alle hierher in die Krankenstation gegangen. Es waren unheimlich viele Leute hier, auch Tonks und Mr. Shacklebolt, und eine fremde Hexe, die ein bisschen aussah wie Professor MacGonagall. Jedenfalls sprachen einige der Zauberer mit amerikanischem Akzent. Wir konnten nicht alles verstehen, aber sie sprachen über einen verletzten Zauberer. Ihr Name ist auch gefallen, Professor Lupin."

„Haben sie etwas über einen Gawain Gray gesagt?", erkundigte sich Remus.

Hermine überlegte. „Ich glaube, das war der verletzte Zauberer, den sie mitgenommen haben."

„Mitgenommen? Merlin, dann ist er vielleicht doch nicht tot. Und ich dachte…" Remus wies auf das verlassene Zimmer.

„Sie sollten wirklich zu Professor Dumbledore gehen", schlug Hermine vor. „Es ist noch ziemlich leer auf den Gängen. Wenn Sie den Flur vor der Großen Halle meiden…"

Sie musste nicht aussprechen, dass Remus sich besser nicht mitten in der Schule sehen ließ. Remus nickte. Hermine hatte natürlich Recht.

„Bestell Harry und Ron meine besten Grüße", sagte er, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledore.

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

„Schokofrösche", sagte er zu dem Wasserspeier, der daraufhin den Zugang zur Wendelteppe freigab.

Er stieg die Treppe hinauf und hielt noch einen Augenblick vor der Tür inne, bevor er zögernd anklopfte.

„Tritt ein, Remus", rief Dumbledore. „Hat Miss Granger dich gefunden? Ich hatte sie mit ein paar Tränken in die Krankenstation geschickt. Sie und Mr. Ronald Weasley sind heute Nacht Zeugen eines Eingriffs der amerikanischen Administration in innerste britische Angelegenheiten geworden."

„Was ist mit Gawain?", fragte Remus, ohne auf Dumbledores Worte einzugehen.

„Man hat ihn in die Vereinigten Staaten transferiert. Außer von Miss Tonks wird er auch noch von Minerva begleitet."

„Albus, wie geht es ihm? Wird er durchkommen?", fragte Remus drängend.

Der Direktor seufzte. „Die amerikanische Delegation hatte einen Heiler dabei, der auf Lykantrophe spezialisiert ist, einen Professor Mandrake. Ich habe noch nie von ihm gehört, aber Severus kannte ihn zumindest dem Namen nach. Er muss eine ausgesprochene Kapazität sein. Und seiner Ansicht nach ist Mr. Grays Zustand stabil genug gewesen, um ihn zu transportieren. Sie glauben, dass sie ihn in den Staaten schneller wieder auf die Beine bringen können als hier. Und wie es scheint, wird er durchkommen. Du kannst dankbar sein, dass er über eine solch starke Physis verfügt."

Remus atmete tief durch.

„Ich bin dankbar", erwiderte er schließlich. „Albus, ich…ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich schäme mich."

„Wir haben in dieser Sache alle Fehler gemacht, Remus. Ich hätte erkennen müssen, wie dringend du Lucius Malfoy befreien willst. Aber ich will dir auch nicht verhehlen, _wie_ enttäuscht ich von dir bin. Und nicht nur ich allein. Du wirst sicher verstehen, dass sich für den Orden die Frage nach deiner Zuverlässigkeit stellt. Sobald Miss Tonks und Minerva aus den USA zurück sind, und zwar unabhängig von Mr. Grays Schicksal, werde ich den Orden zusammen rufen. Wir müssen entscheiden, ob wir auch in Zukunft mit dir zusammen arbeiten können. Verstehe mich richtig, ich persönlich betrachte mich noch immer als deinen Freund. Aber als Leiter einer Organisation, die ihren Mitgliedern absolut vertrauen können muss, ist es meine Pflicht, auch die Sicherheit der anderen zu gewährleisten. Böte man Voldemort Harrys Leben anstatt dem von Lucius, könnte er versucht sein, einem Handel zuzustimmen."

Remus starrte Albus an, als wäre er ein Geist.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte", sagte Remus, als er sich einigermaßen gefangen hatte, „verstehe ich Sie richtig, dass Sie mir zutrauen, Harry zu verraten, um die Todesser dazu zu bringen, Lucius aus Askaban zu befreien?"

„Von einem Plan kann nicht die Rede sein", entgegnete der Direktor. „Ich ziehe lediglich in Zweifel, dass du in vollem Umfang Herr deiner Entscheidungen bist. Immerhin unterliegst du einem mächtigen Zauberbann, Remus."

„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, Dumbledore", erwiderte Remus heftig. „Und das tut mir unendlich Leid. Aber - bei Merlin - nach menschlichem Ermessen habe ich lediglich mein eigenes Leben riskiert, sowie das von ein paar Todessern und von Lucius. Ich konnte nicht ahnen, dass Severus hinzu stoßen würde oder Gawain eine Privatfehde mit Greyback laufen hat. Sie wissen, dass ich mich für James' und Lillis Sohn zerreißen lassen würde."

„Natürlich", lächelte Albus. „Aber würdest du auch zusehen, wie Lucius Malfoy zerrissen wird?"

Remus nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, um in sein Inneres zu horchen, bevor er antwortete. „Diese Entscheidung ist unmenschlich, Albus. Aber die Antwort ist ‚ja'. Ich würde selbst Lucius opfern." Er fixierte den Direktor von Hogwarts. „Rufen Sie meinetwegen den Orden zusammen. Ich stelle mich Ihrer Entscheidung und werde sie akzeptieren. Aber denken Sie bitte darüber nach, ob ich wirklich so verzichtbar bin, wie Severus immer betont."

Damit verließ er das Büro und eilte in Minervas Arbeitszimmer, um zum Grimmauldplatz zurück zu kehren. Innerlich schäumte er vor Wut, doch äußerlich war er ruhig und beherrscht. Es gab nichts mehr, das er tun konnte.

Mit einer Flasche Absynth begrub er sich - kaum zuhause - in die Bibliothek, und er trank, bis Zorn, Frustration und Enttäuschung zu einem tröstlichen grünen Nebel zerflossen waren.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Die anderen Ordensmitglieder zeigten ihm in den nächsten Tagen die kalte Schulter. Niemand kam ins Hauptquartier, weder Molly noch Dumbledore. Der Direktor schickte ihm auch keinerlei Aufträge per Eulenpost mehr. Remus überraschte das nicht, auch wenn er enttäuscht war. Er hatte all die Vorurteile bestätigt, die man einem Werwolf entgegen brachte. Am dritten Nachmittag - Remus saß in der Bibliothek und kümmerte sich um die Aktualisierung von Gebäudekarten - hörte er das Fauchen des Kamins, und kurze Zeit später schnelles Getrappel auf der Treppe.

Er blickte auf, als die Tür mit Schwung geöffnet wurde und eine kleine rosa gewandete Gestalt auf ihn zuraste.

„Remus!", piepste Dhakira.

Er ging auf die Knie und sie umarmte ihn.

„Papa hat frei, und wir wollten dich besuchen!", strahlte sie ihn an. „Wir haben auch Kuchen dabei und Schokopulver. Hast du Milch für Kakao?"

„Ich muss nachsehen, ob noch Milch da ist", sagte Remus. „Aber falls nicht, können wir beim Kaufmann welche holen. Hallo Kingsley", begrüßte er den Auror, der nun mit Babu auf dem Arm in der Tür stand. Hinter seiner prächtigen gelben Robe versteckte sich Johari.

„Guten Tag, Remus. Ich hoffe, wir stören nicht?", dröhnte Kingsley.

„Keine Sorge. Ihr seid die ersten seit Tagen, die mit mir etwas zu tun haben wollen."

Remus konnte selbst die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme hören.

„Hallo Babu." Remus zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und winkte dem kleinen Jungen zu. Dann zwinkerte er Johari zu, die immer noch schüchtern hinter den Beinen ihres Vaters verharrte.

Kingsley bückte sich und setzte seinen Sohn ab. „Sag' Remus ‚Guten Tag'", forderte er ihn auf. Tatsächlich tappte Babu zu Remus und reichte ihm mit breitem Grinsen die Hand.

„Mach dir nicht solche Gedanken, Remus. Dumbledore übertreibt maßlos. Aber tatsächlich scheinen einige Leute Probleme mit deiner Person zu haben." Er seufzte. „Ich will dich nicht anlügen. Es wird sogar von einem Ausschluss gemunkelt."

Remus schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Das war weit schlimmer, als er befürchtet hatte. Weit schlimmer, als selbst er für angemessen erachtete, und er war ganz sicher hart genug sich selbst gegenüber.

„Zauberst du uns Seifenblasen, die wie kleine Drachen aussehen?", fragte Dhakira und sah ihn mit großen braunen Augen an.

„Nach dem Kuchen", vertröstete sie Remus.

„Wir haben dir deinen Zauberstab mitgebracht", sagte Kingsley auf dem Weg nach unten in die Küche. „Das Ministerium hat ihn in einer ziemlich übel beleumundeten Gegend bei einer Dame namens Miss Fellini abgeholt."

„Ich hatte ihn bei der…Sache verloren", sagte Remus vage, um die Kinder nicht etwas aufschnappen zu lassen.

„Womit zauberst du?", fragte Kingsley verblüfft.

„Mit Greybacks Stab", antwortete Remus. „Passt besser zu mir als der, den ich zuletzt hatte. Du weißt ja, Dung hat den letzten besorgt. Mein eigener hängt vermutlich bei Peter als Trophäe an der Wand. Hat das Ministerium dir einen neuen besorgt?"

„Natürlich. Sie haben extra einen aus Nairobi einfliegen lassen. Kongolesisches Mahagoni."

„Genau. Papa kann ja nicht ohne zaubern, wo er doch ein Polizeizauberer ist", erklärte Babu.

„Ich bin ein Auror", korrigierte Kingsley.

„Mama hat aber gesagt, dass du Polizeizauberer bist. Wann fahren wir mit einem Polizeiauto, Papa?"

„Ach, Babu", seufzte Kingsley.

„Wer kümmert sich um die Kleinen, während du arbeitest?", erkundigte sich Remus.

„Das Ministerium hat einen Kindergarten, und Dhakira geht auf die Muggelschule des Diplomatischen Corps. Außerdem habe ich ein Kindermädchen engagiert."

„Nächsten Sommer komme ich nach Hogwarts, und außerdem haben wir jetzt eine Nanny aus Irland, die ist ganz nett", erläuterte Dhakira wichtig.

„Leider ist sie auch ziemlich zerstreut", klagte Kingsley.

„Man muss froh sein, dass Marys Kopf angewachsen ist, sonst würde sie ihn _überall_ liegen lassen", fügte Dhakira altklug hinzu, während Remus Teller und Tassen auf dem Tisch verteilte.

„Mit der Milch haben wir Glück", verkündete er. „Also, wo ist das Schokopulver?"

Sie tranken Tee und Kakao und aßen den Kuchen, der nur ein kleines bisschen unten angebrannt war (Mary hatte ihn im Ofen vergessen), Remus verwandelte Sauerrahm in Schlagsahne (Mary hatte die echte vergessen) und Kingsley beschwor einen Tortenheber, da die Küche im Grimmauldplatz über keinen verfügte und Mary einen silbernen eingepackt hatte.

„Mary ist meine Freundin", sagte Babu, als Kingsley sich über die chaotische Nanny beschwerte. „Sie spielt ganz toll mit Autos, und wenn ich groß bin, heirate ich sie."

„Darüber unterhalten wir uns noch mal, wenn es soweit ist", sagte Kingsley lachend. „Merlin, Remus, bevor ich es vergesse, es gibt Neuigkeiten von Gawain."

Remus blickte von seinem Kuchenstück auf. Sein Herz begann zu rasen.

„Keine Sorge, es geht ihm deutlich besser. Ich habe heute Morgen mit ihm gesprochen, per Floonetzwerk. Er hat Tonks angestiftet, Corn Flakes aus der Küche des Militärkrankenhauses zu stehlen, in dem er liegt. Er scheint sich erstaunlich schnell zu erholen. Und Remus, er und Tonks lassen dich grüßen."

Remus zog die Knie an und stützte die Stirn schwer auf seine Hände. „Oh Merlin sei Dank", sagte er leise. Die Erleichterung machte ihn fast ein bisschen schwindlig. Kingsley legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter und tätschelte ungeschickt seinen Arm.

„Remus?", hörte er auf einmal Johari leise neben sich, die bisher noch kein Sterbenswörtchen gesagt hatte.

„Was ist denn, Herzchen?", fragte er und sah sie an.

„Wo ist Lucius?"

Remus wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Kingsley.

„Sie fragt fast jeden Tag nach ihm", sagte Kingsley. „Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass du es ihr erzählen würdest."

„Vielen Dank, dass du mir die heiklen Sachen überlässt. Soll ich sie auch aufklären, wenn es soweit ist?"

„Mary erklärt uns alles", steuerte Babu zu ihrer Unterhaltung bei.

„Johari", begann Remus und suchte nach Worten. „Lucius ist…in einem Gefängnis."

Sie riss die braungrünen Augen weit auf. „Warum? Er ist doch so lieb!"

„Ja, das stimmt", pflichtete Dhakira ihr bei. „Er hat uns immer Essen gezaubert und Märchen erzählt. Und er hat Hari die Tierchendecke geschenkt."

„Tierchendecke?", fragte Remus verblüfft.

„Er hatte die tolle Idee, ihr seinen Nerzumhang zu versprechen. Sie hat die Auroren, die euch befreit haben, derart gelöchert, bis sie ihn ihr geholt haben", erläuterte Kingsley.

„Lucius ist nicht immer so lieb gewesen wie zu euch", beantwortete Remus schließlich Joharis Frage. „Er hat einige verbotene Sachen gemacht. Deshalb hat man ihn eingesperrt."

„Können wir ihn mal im Gefängnis besuchen?", fragte sie.

„Das geht leider nicht", sagte Remus. „Ich würde ihn auch gerne sehen, aber es ist verboten, ihn zu besuchen."

„Du musst sehr traurig sein", stellte sie sachlich, aber nicht ohne Mitgefühl fest. „Und Lucius ist bestimmt auch ganz traurig, wenn ihn niemand besucht."

„Papa war auch traurig, als Mama weg war", bemerkte Dhakira.

„Remus?" Offenbar war Johari noch nicht fertig mit ihren Überlegungen. „Kann ich Lucius ein Bild malen und ins Gefängnis schicken? Kira kann etwas dazu schreiben, sie kann schon gut schreiben."

Dhakira genierte sich ein bisschen, aber dann nickte sie begeistert.

Kingsley zögerte, das war offensichtlich. Es machte sicher keinen besonders guten Eindruck im Ministerium, wenn die Töchter des Chef-Aurors Briefe und Bilder an einen mutmaßlichen Mörder und Todesser nach Askaban schickten.

Doch als Remus sich vorstellte, wie Lucius auf diesen Brief reagieren würde, konnte er nicht anders - er sagte leise: „Lucius wäre bestimmt überglücklich, wenn du ihm etwas malst, Johari."

Sie strahlte. „Können wir gleich malen?", fragte sie. „Mary hat Stifte eingepackt."

Zumindest das hatte Mary nicht vergessen, und so holte Remus Papier aus der Bibliothek. Er fand ein paar Pergamentrollen, die sich für Eulenpost besonders eigneten und zu seinem heimlichen Vergnügen das Black'sche Familienwappen trugen. Es war Remus' ganz eigene Art, Lucius zu zeigen, dass er an den Bildern beteiligt war.

Alle drei Kinder malten und zeichneten voller Hingabe, und nach einer Stunde waren drei Bilder fertig. Babu hatte ein Polizeiauto mit Blaulicht gemalt. Nun, Lucius würde etwas zu rätseln haben. Dhakira hatte einen schönen Osterhasen mit rosa Fell gezeichnet, der bunte Eier in einem Garten mit einigen magischen Frühlingsblumen verteilte.

„Muggelfest-Riten werden ihm wahrscheinlich unbekannt sein", mahnte Kingsley.

„Unterschätze Lucius' Allgemeinbildung nicht", sagte Remus lächelnd. „Er kennt sogar Dornröschen."

„Und er kennt Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot, und das Märchen von der Däumeline", klärte Dhakira ihren Vater auf.

Remus betrachtete still das letzte Bild – das, was Johari gemalt hatte. Es war natürlich eine kindliche Darstellung, aber Lucius würde es ebenso erkennen wie Remus es sofort erkannt hatte: Es war der ‚gemalte Patronus' aus ihrer Zelle in Voldemorts Kerker. Zusätzlich enthielt es jedoch auch noch eine vierbeinige Gestalt am unteren Bildrand, die von einer Prinzessin mit einer Krone auf dem Kopf an einer Leine gehalten wurde.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Remus.

„Das ist der Silberwolf, der die Angstmacher vertrieben hat", sagte sie ernsthaft.

Remus lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Wie viel hatte Johari gesehen und mitbekommen? Hatte der Traumzauber bei ihr nicht richtig gewirkt, und war sie mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht, als die Dementoren angriffen?

„Und wer ist die Prinzessin?", wollte Kingsley wissen.

„Das", sagte Johari andächtig, „ist Cissy. Lucius hat gesagt, sie war die Königin von seinem Herzen."

Tatsächlich prangte auf der Brust der blonden Prinzessin ein dickes, rotes Herz, und auch ihr weit ausgestellter Rock war mit winzigen Herzchen übersät.

„Ich mache eine Kopie von diesem Bild", sagte Kingsley. „Und ich werde es an seine Anwälte schicken. Dieses Bild kann Malfoy unter Umständen das Leben retten."

„Er ist dein Feind", sagte Remus nachdenklich.

„Ich bitte dich", erwiderte Kingsley. „Er hat meine Kinder gerettet. Er hat etwas anderes verdient als Askaban. Natürlich muss er für seine …Sachen, die er gemacht hat, eine Weile hinter Gitter. Aber nach allem, was die Kinder erzählen, hat er eine zweite Chance verdient."

Als Kingsley und die Kinder am Abend nach Hause gefloot waren, saß Remus nachdenklich in der Küche. So hart es ihn ankam, dass die anderen Ordensmitglieder ihn plötzlich mieden, so gut war es zu wissen, dass er immer noch Freunde hatte. Kingsley und Tonks hielten zu ihm – und Gawain ließ ihn grüßen. Außerdem ging es dem jungen Werwolf bereits deutlich besser.

„Manchmal sind es die kleinen Lichter, nach denen zu suchen musst", hatte Lilly Potter einmal zu ihm gesagt. „Manchmal erweisen sie sich als Sterne."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Eine Woche später kehrte wieder Leben im Grimmauldplatz ein. Dumbledore hatte Remus per Eule wissen lassen, dass er für den Abend ein Ordenstreffen einberufen hatte, und Remus hatte den Nachmittag über die notwendigen Vorbereitungen getroffen. Da er nicht selbst an der Besprechung teilnehmen würde, hatte er die Unterlagen für das Protokoll so weit wie möglich vorbereitet.

Dumbledore selbst erschien mit Minerva MacGonagall als erster. Dies war sehr ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise kam der Direktor stets mit als Letzter. Er begrüße Remus freundlich, aber mit einer gewissen Zurückhaltung. Minerva hingegen verhielt sich höflich, jedoch deutlich distanziert. Als nächste kamen die Weasleys: Molly, Arthur, Fred, George und Bill mit seiner Verlobten Fleur. Während Molly Remus ‚zufällig' übersah, waren die Jungs nicht verändert oder anders als sonst zu ihm.

Nach und nach trudelten alle Ordensmitglieder ein. Zuletzt erschien Snape, der mit einem Kopfnicken an Remus vorbei hastete. Die schwere Tür zum Esszimmer schloss sich hinter ihm. Doch Sekunden später flackerte der Kamin noch einmal auf, und Kingsley trat mit den Kindern aus dem Feuer.

„Hallo Remus. Stell dir vor, das Kindermädchen hat heute seinen freien Abend, und ich habe vergessen, sie zu bitten, ihn zu verlegen. Marys Zerstreutheit scheint ansteckend zu sein. Da du ohnehin nicht mit hinein darfst…ähem…" Es war Kingsley sichtlich unangenehm.

„Natürlich sind mir die Drei herzlich willkommen", lächelte Remus. Er war sogar dankbar, da die Kinder ihn sehr wirksam vom Grübeln und Warten ablenken würden.

„Hast du noch Kakao?", war denn auch ihre erste Frage.

„Lasst uns in die Küche gehen und nachschauen", bot Remus an und führte die Kinder in Richtung Küchentür.

In diesem Augenblick zischten wieder grüne Flammen im Kamin. Remus fuhr herum.

„Das ist Tonks!", jubelten Babu und Dhakira und rannten zum Feuer.

Die junge Aurorin sprang heraus.

„Hey, Ihr Süßen!", rief sie begeistert und umarmte die Kinder. „Hallo Remus!", strahlte sie ihn an.

Remus sah sie an. Tonks hatte nie besser oder glücklicher ausgesehen. Ihre Wangen waren rot und ihre Augen leuchteten, und sie hatte sich heute eine wilde lila Frisur gegönnt. Sie ging auf Remus zu und umarmte ihn.

„Wie geht es dir? Du siehst ein bisschen angespannt aus. Bist du heute Abend Babysitter?"

„Allerdings", erwiderte Remus und drückte sie an sich. „Kings ist bei den anderen im Esszimmer."

„Was macht er denn da? Welche anderen? Oh, ist Ordenstreffen?"

„Weißt du das nicht?", fragte Remus verblüfft. „Ich dachte, du wärest deshalb hier."

„Nein, ich weiß gar nichts. Ich bin hier, um dich zu sehen. Gawain muss auch jeden Moment…da kommt er schon."

Wieder züngelten Flammen im Kamin hoch, und Sekunden später trat der amerikanische Werwolf aus dem Feuer. Gawain Gray wirkte ein bisschen blass und schmaler als früher, aber sein Lächeln hatte nichts von dem jungenhaften Charme verloren, als er jetzt auf Remus zuging und ihm die Hand bot.

„Hi Remus. Was geht?"

„Gawain. Das…ist eine Überraschung", sagte Remus perplex und nahm die dargebotene Hand.

Sie sahen einander in die Augen.

„Kannst du mir verzeihen?", fragte Remus als erster.

Gawain lachte. „Wenn du mir meine blöde Geheimniskrämerei vergibst." Er klopfte Remus hart auf die Schulter. „Beim alten Abe Lincoln, sich mit Greyback einzulassen, welcher Teufel hat dich da nur geritten?"

„Du wärst fast drauf gegangen", konstatierte Remus und schluckte trocken.

„Ja, und es war meine eigene Schuld. Er hätte das Messer auch an jedem anderen Abend gezogen, Remus. Ich war übermütig, unvorsichtig und leichsinnig. Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall." Er grinste. „Aber ich hatte eine klasse sexy Krankenpflegerin." Er zwinkerte Tonks zu.

„Wusstest du eigentlich, dass heute Ordenssitzung ist?", fragte ihn die Aurorin.

„Echt? Nein, hat mir keiner gesagt."

„Warum bist du eigentlich nicht da drin und schreibst?", fragte Tonks Remus, plötzlich irritiert.

„Sie beraten über meine weitere Zugehörigkeit zum Club der guten Menschen", sagte Remus nicht ohne Bitterkeit. „Nicht alle möchten von jemandem wie mir abhängig sein in einer Notsituation."

„Was? Die spinnen ja wohl!", entrüstete sich Tonks.

Auch Gawain sah konsterniert drein. „Das ist ja nicht zu glauben. Komm, Dora. Dem Irrsinn machen wir ein Ende."

Er nahm sie bei der Hand und strebte direkt dem Esszimmer zu. Remus sah, wie der Amerikaner die Tür aufriss und in den Raum trat.

„Hey, guten Abend, alle zusammen", klang seine Stimme übertrieben fröhlich an Remus' Ohr. „Schaut mal, wen ich euch mitgebracht habe." Er schob Tonks in den Raum. „Wie schön, wieder hier in England zu sein! Was glaubt ihr, wie sehr mir euer Essen gefehlt hat?"

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen und sperrte jedes Geräusch aus.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

„Jetzt ist es aber höchste Zeit für unseren Kakao", stellte Remus fest und scheuchte die kleine Kindergruppe in die Küche. „Mit etwas Glück finden wir auch noch ein paar Shortbread Fingers."

Als sie kurze Zeit später zu Viert um den kleinen Kamin in der Küche saßen, Kakao mit Keksen genossen und in die Flammen guckten, sagte Dhakira plötzlich: „Erzählst du uns ein Märchen, Remus?"

„Oder eine spannende Geschichte?"

„Was möchtet ihr denn hören?", erkundigte er sich.

„Die Geschichte vom Silberwolf", quietschte Babu.

„Die kennt Remus doch nicht, die ist doch von Lucius", wies die Große ihren Bruder zurecht.

„Ihr habt eine Silberwolfgeschichte von Lucius gehört? Daran erinnere ich mich gar nicht", sagte Remus.

„Die war in seinem Brief!", krähte Babu.

Remus spürte, wie ihm die Gesichtzüge entglitten.

„Ihr habt einen Brief bekommen – von Lucius?"

„Willst du ihn sehen?", fragte Johari leise.

Remus schluckte. „Gern", antwortete er.

Die Kleine nahm ihren pinkfarbenen Rucksack mit den Einhörnern darauf und öffnete den Reißverschluss. Mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck förderte sie ein Schulheft zu Tage, in dem sie ein Blatt aus feinem weißem Pergament vor Knicken sicher aufbewahrte.

Der Brief trug das Wappen der Familie Malfoy, eine silberne Schlange auf dunkelgrünem Grund, die sich um einen Zauberstab mit Drachenkopf ringelte.

In dunkelgrüner Tinte und elegant verschlungener Handschrift waren folgende Worte abgefasst:

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

_Liebe Dhakira, lieber Babu – liebe Johari,_

_für die Bilder und Euren Brief habt herzlichen Dank. Ihr könnt Euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie überrascht ich (und nicht nur ich!) über diese ungewöhnliche und unerwartete Post gewesen bin. Ich kann mich kaum erinnern, mich jemals über ein Geschenk derart gefreut zu haben, wie über Eure wunderbaren Bilder. _

_Babu, ich habe eine Weile gerätselt, was für ein Ding das Auto mit der blauen Beule ist. Dann erinnerte ich mich jedoch dass, es das Gefährt der Muggelauroren ist, und dass es richtig Krach machen kann. Du könntest mir sicher Genaueres darüber erzählen. Du hast mich ja in der Vergangenheit mit deinem Wissen über die Welt der nicht-magischen Leute sehr beeindruckt. _

_Dhakira – über deinen Hasen war ich sehr verblüfft, weil ich immer dachte, der Osterhase wäre braun, allein schon, um nicht allzu sehr aufzufallen, wenn er die Eier im Garten versteckt. Aber in pink ist er viel schöner. Besonders die Frühlingsblumen sind auch sehr apart in Deinem Bild. Roter Fingerhut – wächst er in Deinem Garten? Er passt wunderbar zu Samhain, wie wir Zauberer Ostern nennen. Wenn du ihn pflückst, sei aber vorsichtig: Er enthält ein starkes Gift, das Menschen wie tot aussehen lassen kann, obwohl sie leben. Manche Leute sagen auch, dass Schneewittchen keinen Apfel gegessen, sondern eine Blüte davon in ihr Haar gesteckt hat. _

_Johari, meine kleine Prinzessin – Dein Bild habe ich sofort wieder erkannt. Du hast Cissy einen Silberwolf geschenkt. Sie hätte sich sehr darüber gefreut. Auf der nächsten Seite findest du eine Silberwolfgeschichte, die ich für Dich und Deine Geschwister gezeichnet habe. Zeigt sie auch den Erwachsenen, mit denen ihr Eure Bilder gemalt habt. Manche großen Leute lieben Geschichten ebenso wie Kinder. _

_Nun, Ihr habt mir eine große Freude gemacht mit Eurem Brief und den Bildern. Ich bin froh, dass es Euch gut geht und Ihr so eine nette Nanny bekommen habt. Wenn Euer Vater sie ab und an mit einem Erinnerungszauber bedenkt, wird sie vielleicht auch den Kuchen nicht mehr anbrennen lassen. _

_Bleibt wie Ihr seid, ich versichere Euch meiner Zuneigung und möge Merlin über Eure Schritte wachen,  
_

_Lucius_

**_oxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

„Warum weinst du denn, Remus?", fragte Dhakira. „Findest du den Brief nicht schön?"

„Doch", erwiderte Remus und blinzelte eine weitere Träne fort. „Ich…ich vermisse Lucius ein bisschen. Seine schönen Geschichten, und dass er immer ein Lächeln für euch hatte."

„Ich auch", seufzte Johari und legte ihren dunklen Lockenkopf an Remus' Seite.

Remus blätterte auf die zweite Seite und kämpfte mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals.

Mit schwarzer Tusche hatte Lucius in seinem eleganten Schwung eine Reihe von Skizzen angefertigt.

Auf der ersten waren drei kleine Löwen dargestellt, die sich in einem Wald fürchteten. Die Baumstämme um sie herum hatten finster drein blickende Gesichter und zwischen den Blättern glommen schlitzförmige Augen.

Im zweiten Bild versteckten sich die Löwenkinder zwischen den Beinen eines schlanken Wolfes. Dieser knurrte und fletschte die Zähne, während ein paar zwergenartige Gestalten mit dunklen Umhängen und Kapuzen ihn und die Kinder umringt hatten.

Auf dem nächsten Bild stieß ein Falke zu der Gruppe, doch dieser kämpfte mit dem Wolf.

Eine Zeichnung weiter hatten die beiden Tiere ihren Kampf beendet, und der Wolf leckte dem Falken über das Gefieder. In der Folge verwandelte sich der Falke in einen Wolf.

Das letzte Bild zeigte die beiden Wölfe. Sie trugen die Löwenwelpen auf ihren Rücken davon, und im Hintergrund schwangen die bösen Zwerge wütend, aber erfolglos ihre kleinen Fäuste.

„Die Zwerge sind wie die Angstmacher", sagte Johari leise. „Aber Lucius hat sie mit seinem Silberwolf verjagt. Wie der Wolf in der Geschichte."

„Papa hat auch ein Silbertier. Einen Löwen mit einer langen Mähne!", rief Babu.

„Du hast auch einen Wolf, oder, Remus?", wollte Johari wissen.

„Ich…ja, ich habe auch einen Wolf", sagte Remus leise.

„Kennst du denn auch ein Wolfsmärchen? Papa kennt viele Löwenmärchen", sagte Dhakira.

„Weil er aus Afrika kommt. Da wohnt auch Oma", erklärte Babu. „Wir haben Löwen gesehen, als wir bei Oma waren."

„Wirkliche, echte Löwen?", fragte Remus nach.

Die Kinder berichteten nun begeistert von ihrem Besuch bei der Großmutter und der fantastischen afrikanischen Tierwelt. Remus hörte ihnen zu und blickte dabei ins Feuer. Er war dankbar, sich heute keine Wolfsgeschichte ausdenken zu müssen. Die Geschichte vom Silberwolf, dessen Gestalt in seinen Gedanken drei kleine Löwen sicher durch eine feindliche Umgebung trug, beschäftigte ihn vollkommen. Lucius' Worte, auch wenn sie an die Kinder gerichtet waren, hatten ihn tief bewegt. Allein dieses Papier mit seiner Schrift zu berühren – Pergament, dass Lucius noch vor Tagen in den Händen gehabt hatte. Remus strich fast zärtlich über die Zeichnungen des Slytherin. Und plötzlich, als er die Gestalt des Falkenwolfes berührte, hob sich das Tier ein paar Millimeter über die Oberfläche des Pergaments und drückte seinen pelzigen Kopf an Remus' Finger.

„Oh Merlin", sagte er überrascht.

Während Babu weiter über Giraffen mit soooo langen Hälsen und einen Manticor berichtete, flüsterte Johari Remus ins Ohr: „Bei mir macht er das auch. Bei den anderen aber nicht. Wir sagen das nicht, oder? Es ist geheim."

„Einverstanden", sagte Remus heiser.

„Willst du das Bild ein paar Tage behalten? Ist aber nur geleiht", betonte sie.

„Ich werde gut darauf aufpassen", versprach Remus. „Und bis dahin…" Er zog seinen – Fenrirs – Stab und tippte auf das Pergament. Eine magische Kopie entstand.

„Wow!", sagten die Kinder. Und sie begannen sofort wieder, von Afrika zu erzählen.

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox**_

Nach einer Weile hörten sie das Knarren der Eßzimmertür und Tonks leichte Schritte auf dem Weg zur Küche. Sie kam herein, und ihre gute Laune von einer Stunde zuvor war wie weggewischt. Remus, der sie gut kannte, entging das zornige Funkeln ihrer Augen nicht, obwohl sie sich sofort zu den Kindern setzte und verlangte, auch etwas über Afrika zu erfahren.

„Sie erwarten dich drüben", sagte sie zu Remus. „Komm nachher hierher zurück. Gawain und ich werden auf dich warten."

Remus schwante nichts Gutes, als er sich erhob, den Kindern vorsichtshalber ‚Gute Nacht' sagte und sich auf den Weg zu den anderen machte. Was hatte der Orden entschieden? Nun, was immer es war, er würde es gleich erfahren. Er atmete tief durch, dann stieß er mit einem Ruck die schwere Eichentür auf.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	25. Remus: Unerwartete Begegnung

**Kerkermond Evolution**

Slashig-trashige Fanfiction, in der Kingsley Shacklebolt eine potentiell schwerwiegende Entscheidung trifft und für Anwälte gilt: Nomen est omen.

* * *

_Das Gute daran, wenn man eine Nachteule als Beta hat, sind die fertig korrigierten Versionen, die man morgens vorfindet. Diese hier wurde zuletzt um 02:33 Uhr bearbeitet. Danke, Slytherene ;-)_

_Hier also nun die Wahrheit über die Wertschätzung, die der Phönixorden Remus entgegenbringt. Ein Club der Gutmenschen demaskiert sich, und Unterstützung kommt aus gänzlich unerwarteter Richtung._

* * *

**25. Remus: Unerwartete Begegnung**

Als Remus die Tür hinter sich schloss, starrten ihm an die zwanzig Augenpaare neugierig entgegen. Er konnte die Spannung, die in der Luft lag, mit Händen greifen.

Einige der Mitglieder wichen seinem Blick aus, als er ihn direkt auf sie richtete, andere hielten ihm stand oder versuchten, unbeteiligt zu wirken.

„Remus, du weißt, warum du heute während dieser Sitzung nicht anwesend warst. Bitte nimm Platz", forderte Dumbledore ihn auf und wies auf einen Stuhl zu seiner Linken.

Der alte Zauberer wartete, bis Remus seiner Weisung Folge geleistet hatte, dann sprach er weiter: „Die Ereignisse vor zwei Wochen haben eine Menge Unmut hervor gerufen. Ich konnte und wollte aus übergeordneten Gründen die Motive für dein Verhalten nicht offen legen. Und auch wenn insbesondere derjenige, der am Stärksten unter deinem Fehlverhalten zu leiden hatte, sich hier vehement für dein Verbleiben im Orden eingesetzt hat, so haben wir doch entschieden…."

„Ich sage immer noch, euer Beschluss ist idiotisch", fiel Gawain Dumbledore in Wort. „Schaut euch doch um: Wir sind so wenige! Auf Remus zu verzichten, ist einfach dumm."

„Wir haben Ihnen vorhin lange und geduldig zugehört, Mr. Gray", sagte Molly Weasley. „Sie sind ein Fremder und wissen nicht, wie es ist, gegen Dunkle Magier zu kämpfen. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, Harry zu verlier…"

„Gawain ist ein ausgebildeter Auror. Wenn er nicht gegen die Dunklen Künste vorgehen kann, wer dann? Außerdem frage ich mich gerade, wann du das letzte Mal einem Todesser gegenüber gestanden hast, Molly", wandte Kingsley ein.

„Die Diskussion ist beendet. Es wurde bereits eine Entscheidung getroffen", sagte Dumbledore bestimmt.

„Ich weise _nochmals_ darauf hin, dass die, die Lupin jetzt verurteilen, sich nicht die Mühe gemacht haben, ihn wenigstens einmal erklären zu lassen, was ihn zu seinem Handeln bewogen hat", sagte eine kühle Stimme aus dem Hintergrund des Raums. Es war Snape, der mit seinem dunklen Umhang beinahe mit den Schatten an der Wand verschmolz. „Mr. Gray hat Recht, wir können auf Lupins Beitrag nicht verzichten."

„Welcher Beitrag?", fragte Emmeline Vance. „Die Werwölfe zu befrieden war wohl kaum sein Verdienst."

„Hattest du aktuelle Karten, als du den Zeitumkehrer aus Parkinson Mansion gestohlen hast, Emmeline? Hattest du exakte arithmantische Berechnungen, als du unsere Eulen mit einem Unauffindbarkeitszauber belegt hast, Sturgis? Hattest du Gold, um die Fluchbrecher zu bezahlen, die den Unfruchtbarkeitszauber von eurem Haus genommen haben, den Bellatrix Lestranges dort gewirkt hatte nach Ronalds Geburt, Molly?"

Snape rauschte zur Tür und Mollys Gesichtsfarbe wetteiferte mit ihren roten Haaren.

„Das war jetzt nicht notwendig, Severus", mahnte Arthur betroffen.

„Nun", schnappte der Tränkemeister, „was glaubt ihr, wer eure Karten – und sich auszukennen, kann über Leben und Tod entscheiden – pflegt? Was denkt ihr, wer sich um sämtliche arithmantischen Berechnungen und jedes Stück Zauberkunst, jedes magische Artefakt, das wir brauchen, kümmert und dessen Sicherheit überprüft? Und wer, meint ihr, verwaltet die knappen Finanzen unserer Organisation? Darüber hinaus: Von euch allen hier, Albus Dumbledore einmal ausgenommen, ist es Lupin, den ich mir als Rückendeckung in einem ernsthaften Kampf mit Anhängern des Dunklen Lords wünschen würde. Euch – Molly und Emmeline - ganz sicher nicht."

Und mit diesen Worten rauschte Snape hinaus und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Die Mitglieder des Ordens atmeten hörbar aus. Molly Weasley presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen und Albus räusperte sich.

„Severus hat seine Meinung deutlich gemacht, denke ich", sagte Albus. „Wie dem auch sei… Remus, wir haben entschieden, dich für die Dauer eines halben Jahres zu suspendieren. Du kannst selbstverständlich hier im Haus bleiben, immerhin warst du Sirius' engster Freund und hast keine andere Bleibe. Ich muss dich aber bitten, das Haus während Ordenssitzungen zu verlassen. Ich werde dir weiterhin Aufgaben zuteilen, aber ich kann dich zukünftig nicht mehr über die Hintergründe dieser Arbeit aufklären. Du wirst an Aktionen nicht mehr teilnehmen. Aber insbesondere bitte ich dich, dich von Harry fern zu halten. In sechs Monaten werden wir diese Entscheidung prüfen, und falls dein Verhalten bis dahin untadelig sein sollte…"

Remus erhob sich. „Entschuldigt bitte, aber unter den gegeben Umständen verzichte ich auf jede weitere Mitarbeit im Phönixorden. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass eine Mehrheit von Euch ein derartiges Urteil über mich gefällt hat. Ich hatte verdammt gute Gründe, Kontakt zu Greyback zu suchen. Dass mir eine für Gawain folgenschwere Fehleinschätzung unterlaufen ist, bedaure ich. Aber er und ich haben diese Angelegenheit miteinander bereinigt. Der einzige, der das Recht hätte, mich zu verdammen, ist Severus. Er wurde ebenfalls durch meinen Leichtsinn verletzt. Seine Auffassung habt ihr gehört."

Er holte tief Luft.

„Nach fast zwanzig Jahren im Orden führt mein erster gravierender Fehler dazu, dass Ihr euch bemüßigt fühlt, den „unbeherrschten Werwolf" zu disziplinieren. Hättet Ihr ähnlich entschieden, wenn diese Fehleinschätzung Arthur oder Kingsley unterlaufen wäre? Ich glaube kaum. Wenn es ernst wird im Kampf gegen Voldemort, ruft mich. Bis dahin hinterlasse ich meine neue Adresse bei Tonks und Kingsley."

Er wandte sich zur Tür.

„Remus!" rief Albus. „Was soll das denn, diese Reaktion ist doch völlig überzogen, mein Junge."

„Überzogen?", knurrte Remus. „Denken Sie einmal über überzogene Reaktionen nach, bevor sie die meinen kritisieren, Albus. Und im Übrigen – ich bin schon sehr lange kein ‚Junge' mehr."

Damit hastete er aus dem Raum und knallte die Tür, und dies deutlich lauter, als Snape es getan hatte.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Schwer prasselte der Regen an die Fenster der alten Villa im bunten Londoner Theaterviertel, und Remus zog die Decke über den Kopf. Seit Tagen hatte er sein Zimmer kaum verlassen, und nicht einmal Gawain, der das Haus ‚organisiert' hatte und hier mit ihm wohnte, hatte vermocht, ihn aus seiner selbst gewählten Isolation zu locken.

Ein Geräusch, das nicht von den seit Tagen unentwegt hernieder fallenden Wassermassen kam, ließ Remus aufhorchen. Ein Klopfen, das unregelmäßig und nachdrücklich seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Genervt stieg er aus dem Bett und stakste zum Fenster. Normalerweise kamen die Eulen stets durch den Wintergarten im oberen Stockwerk, weil dort das breite, überdachte Fenstersims zum Verweilen einlud.

Doch der graue Steinkauz, der auf der schmalen Fensterbank hockte und mit einem ‚Impervius' offenbar hervorragend gegen den Regen geschützt war, klopfte unbeeindruckt weiter an das Glas.

Fluchend öffnete Remus das Fenster. Er entfernte das geschäftsmäßig aussehende Pergament vom Bein des Eulenvogels, der sofort begann, sein graues Gefieder mit wichtiger Miene zu putzen.

Das Siegel des Briefs war Remus gänzlich unbekannt: Eine Schlange, die sich um ein Paragraphenzeichen ringelte.

„Lawbender, Solicitor und Partner, Rechtsanwälte und Notare", las er. Sofort begann sein Herz schneller zu schlagen. Es gab nur eine Person, die über einen Anwalt mit ihm kommunizieren würde.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Lupin,_

_im Auftrage meines Mandanten, Sir Lucius A. Malfoy, bitte ich Sie, sich heute Nachmittag um sechzehn Uhr im Zaubereiministerium, Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung, einzufinden. Ihre Aussage wird für die Vorbereitung des anstehenden Prozesses benötigt, und die Verteidigung hat noch einige Fragen an Sie, die sich anhand der vorliegenden Protokolle Ihrer Vernehmungen nicht beantworten lassen. _

_Ihr Erscheinen wäre uns eine große Hilfe. _

_Mr. Malfoy bat mich, Ihnen seine Grüße entbieten zu lassen. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Im Auftrage_

_Reprobate Lawbender_

_Fachanwalt für magisches Strafrecht_

Remus hatte Mühe, seine Aufregung in den Griff zu bekommen. Mit zitternden Händen las er das Schreiben immer wieder und wieder. Bis sechzehn Uhr hatte er noch ein paar Stunden Zeit. Mehr als alles andere hoffte er, dass Lawbender mehr als nur Grüße von Lucius zu bestellen hatte, und dass er die Gelegenheit haben würde, unter vier Augen mit dem Anwalt zu sprechen.

Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen verwendete Remus mehr Mühe auf sein Aussehen, als einen schlampigen Reinigungszauber zu wirken. Als er sich um zwei Uhr auf den Weg ins Zaubereiministerium machte, war er nicht nur geduscht, gekämmt und rasiert, sondern er hatte auch die neue grüne Robe angelegt, die Sirius ihm im letzten Jahr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, und die er eigentlich niemals hatte tragen wollen, weil wirklich jeder denken musste, dass ein arbeitsloser Werwolf sich ein derartig edles Kleidungsstück nicht leisten konnte. Doch heute war ihm das völlig egal. Er würde vor Lucius' Anwalt nicht wie ein Bettler dastehen!

Um halb vier betrat er das Ministerium.

„Sie wünschen?", sagte einer der Wachzauberer am Empfang gleichmütig.

„Ich habe einen Termin in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung", sagte Remus nervös.

Der kleine Zauberer überflog eine Liste, und schließlich blieb sein Finger an einer Zeile hängen. „Mr. Lupin?"

Remus nickte.

„Sie sind früh dran. Wenn Sie bitte noch einen Augenblick im Wartebereich Platz nehmen würden?"

Er wies auf eine Reihe bunt durcheinander gewürfelter Stühle. Remus nickte und begab sich dorthin. Er hatte sich noch nicht gesetzt, als eine Gruppe in formelle graue Roben gekleidete Männer aus einem der prächtigen Marmorkamine heraustrat, die sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen.

Sie drei Zauberer schritten auf die Anmeldung zu. Offenbar waren sie keine Unbekannten, denn der Wachzauberer sprang sofort von seinem Platz auf, als er ihrer ansichtig wurde.

„Guten Tag, Sirs", grüßte er eilfertig.

„Guten Tag, James", erwiderte der älteste der drei Zauberer. „Wir haben einen Termin bei Aurorin MacGonagall und der Staatsanwaltschaft."

„Selbstverständlich, Mr. Lawbender", buckelte der Wachzauberer. „Sie können natürlich bereits hinaufgehen zum Sicherheitscheck. Ihr Zeuge ist übrigens auch schon hier, er sitzt dort hinten."

Doch Remus war bereits auf dem Weg zu ihm.

„Guten Tag", grüßte Lawbender verbindlich und musterte Remus interessiert. „Mr. Lupin, nehme ich an?"

Remus nickte und schüttelte die dargebotene Rechte des Anwalts. Lawbender war ein großer, schlanker Mann mit sehr kurz geschnittenen, eisgrauen Haaren und einem exakt gestutzten Schnauzbart.

„Darf ich Ihnen meine Kollegen vorstellen? Mein Partner Dr. Solicitor und mein Mitarbeiter Rascal Rogue."

Die beiden anderen Männer begrüßten Remus ebenfalls per Handschlag. Dr. Solicitor war ein kleiner, energisch wirkender Mann mit rabenschwarzem Haar und wachen blauen Augen. Rascal Rogue wirkte, als wäre er der Leibwächter der beiden anderen. Er überragte Remus, der nicht eben klein war, um mehr als eine Haupteslänge und hatte breite, wirklich sehr breite Schultern. Auch sein strohblondes Haar war militärisch kurz geschoren.

„Darf ich fragen, warum wir uns hier treffen mussten?", erkundigte sich Remus auf dem Weg nach oben.

„Selbstverständlich", erwiderte Lawbender. „Da Sie im Prozess als Zeuge benannt sind, dürfen wir Sie nur in Anwesenheit des Ministeriums befragen, Mr. Lupin. Diese generelle Bestimmung wird in der Regel sehr großzügig ausgelegt, aber in diesem besonderen Fall bestand die Anklage auf dieser Maßnahme."

Sie traten aus dem Aufzug in einen blitzsauberen Gang, der an einem maurisch geformten Rundbogen endete.

„Das ist die Sicherheitsschleuse", erklärte Rogue mit tiefer Stimme und händigte einem grimmig dreinsehenden Auror seinen Zauberstab und die Aktentasche aus.

Remus und die Anwälte mussten ihre Umhänge ausziehen, die ebenfalls sorgsam von den Auroren durchsucht wurden, und dann durch das runde Tor gehen.

„Tragen Sie einen Reservestab, Mr. Rogue?", fragte eine arrogante schwarzhaarige Hexe in grauer Aurorenuniform.

„Ja, und ich habe eine Genehmigung dafür", antwortete der Hüne kühl.

„Diese gilt nicht für den Sicherheitsbereich", erwiderte sie schnippisch und streckte ihre Hand aus. Rogue zuckte die massigen Schultern und händigte ihr seinen zweiten Stab aus. Dr. Solicitor lächelte ihr verbindlich zu.

Remus folgte den drei Zauberern, nun von zwei Auroren begleitet, den nüchternen Korridor entlang. Vor einer schmucklosen Eichentür hielten sie an. Bevor Lawbender klopfen konnte, ertönte ein herrisches ‚Herein'.

„Bitte warten Sie hier", sagte Solicitor zu Remus. „Es wird eine Weile dauern."

„Merlin", sagte eine schneidende Männerstimme in dem Büro. „Die Haute Societé der Strafvereitelung. Wenn Sie hier auftauchen, Mr. Lawbender, kann es ja nur um den ach so ehrenwerten Mr. Malfoy gehen."

„Ich freue mich auch, Sie zu sehen, Staatsanwalt Berkins", erwiderte Lawbender formell und auf Höflichkeit bedacht. „Officer MacGonagall." Lawabender deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Guten Tag. "

Remus hielt für einen Moment den Atem an. Grant Berkins war der Ankläger, der die Beweisaufnahme gegen Lucius leitete. Berkins, dessen ganze Familie vor fünfzehn Jahren von Voldemorts Todessern ausgelöscht worden war, galt als scharfer Hund. Zudem war er zweifellos befangen, da die Gruppe Todesser, die seine Familie überfallen hatte, von Lucius Malfoys Vater angeführt worden war, nach allem, was man wusste.

Die Tür schloss sich, und Remus konnte nicht mehr hören, was dahinter gesprochen wurde.

Der Gang lag still und wie ausgestorben.

Nach über einer Stunde rief man Remus endlich hinein. Zu seiner Überraschung befanden sich nur Diane MacGonagall und Dr. Solicitor im Raum. Die Aurorin begrüßte ihn knapp, aber nicht unfreundlich.

„Mr. Lawbender verhandelt mit der Anklage", erläuterte der kleine Anwalt. „Ich werde Ihre Aussage noch einmal mit Ihnen durchgehen, Mr. Lupin. Mich interessiert besonders, was Sie uns über Mr. Malfoys Absichten und Motivation erzählen können."

Remus begann noch einmal, die Ereignisse in Voldemorts Kerker zu berichten. Er achtete sorgfältig darauf, keine Information preis zu geben, die er nur dem Gespräch mit Snape entnommen hatte, und dennoch ließ er das Wissen daraus in soweit einfließen, wie es möglich war, ohne direkt auf den Legilimenten verweisen zu müssen. Er war sich bewusst, dass er Lucius' Verteidiger vermutlich wenig Neues zu bieten hatte, da dieser die Ereignisse zweifelsohne direkt von Lucius erfahren hatte.

Bereits nach einer Dreiviertelstunde waren sie fertig. Solicitor bedanke sich höflich, und MacGonagall begleitete Remus zur Tür.

„Sie können durch den Sicherheitsbogen hinaus gehen, dort erhalten Sie auch ihren Stab zurück", sagte sie.

Er nickte und trat in den Gang. Er war noch keine zehn Meter gelaufen, als eine Tür zu seiner Linken plötzlich geöffnet wurde.

„Remus!"

Eine große, dunkelhäutige Hand griff nach seinem Umhang und zerrte ihn in das Zimmer.

„Kingsley! Merlin, du hast mich erschreckt", sagte Remus.

„Komm mit", erwiderte der hünenhafte schwarze Auror anstelle einer Begrüßung und zog Remus zu einem Wandschrank. Kingsley wirkte nervös und angespannt.

„Wie geht es den Kindern?", fragte Remus. „Tut mir leid, dass ich noch nicht vorbei gekommen bin. Die letzten Tage waren…schwierig."

„Das glaube ich dir gerne", brummte Kingsley und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf eine Reihe von Aktendeckeln. Wie von Zauberhand schwang der Schrank zur Seite und offenbarte ein rechteckiges Loch im Boden, das in einen dunklen Schacht führte.

„Was ist das?" fragte Remus interessiert.

„Spring einfach", erwiderte Kings und gab ihm einen Stoß, während er auch selbst einen Schritt in die Luft trat.

Sie stürzten in die Dunkelheit, und Remus war so verblüfft, dass er vergaß, zu schreien.

„Ganz ruhig, mein Freund. Wir werden weich landen", beruhigte ihn Kingsley.

Schon nach ein paar Sekunden verlangsamte sich ihre Fallgeschwindigkeit, und ein warmer Luftzug drang unter Remus' Robe. Die Luft unter seinen Füßen verdichtete sich zusehends, er hatte das Gefühl, durch Wasser zu gleiten, bis sie schließlich auf einer Art Plattform Halt fanden, die leise surrend mit ihnen in die Tiefe glitt.

Als sie schließlich mit einem Ruck anhielt, schlug ihnen dumpfe, feuchte Luft entgegen.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Remus neugierig.

„Unterhalb der Mysterienabteilung im Keller", erwiderte der Auror.

Er führte Remus durch einen düsteren Gang, der nur unzureichend von Fackeln beleuchtet war. Der Boden neigte sich jedoch aufwärts, und bald erreichten sie einen Bereich, der von kaltem magischem Licht taghell erleuchtet war. Sie bogen um eine Ecke, und Kingsley hieß Remus in einer Nische warten. Er selbst ging weiter, Remus hörte, wie sich seine Schritte entfernten, und gleich darauf drang der Bass des Freundes an sein Ohr.

„Hey, Drongo. Wie lässt es sich an?"

„Oh, hallo, Kings", erwiderte eine zweite Männerstimme. „Alles ruhig. Wann soll es denn oben weiter gehen?"

„Kann noch eine Weile dauern", erwiderte Kingsley.

„Shit, und ich hätte so gerne eine Kippe. Aber hier unten geht ja gleich der Alarm los, wenn du dir nur eine Flamme anzündest", klagte er.

„Also…" Kingsley schien zu zögern. „Es ist zwar gegen die Vorschriften, aber ich könnte dich für eine halbe Stunde ablösen."

„Wirklich? Großartig. Ich könnte was Essen gehen und eben eine rauchen oder zwei."

„Hm. Also schön, eine Stunde, aber dann musst du gelegentlich ein Wochenende für mich übernehmen", verhandelte Kingsley.

„Ein ganzes Wochenende?", rief der andere aus.

„Nur Rufbereitschaft", sagte Kingsley. „Ich lass die Kinder gerade nicht so gerne allein."

„Also schön, wenn ich dir einen Gefallen damit tu", erwiderte der andere Mann großzügig. „Aber dann verschaff mir jetzt ne richtige Mittagspause, eine gute Stunde, okay?"

„Geht klar", stimmte Kingsley zu.

Schritte entfernten sich, und plötzlich tauchte Kingsleys Gesicht wieder vor Remus auf.

„Schnell jetzt." Er zerrte ihn zu einer schweren Metalltür und schlug mit dem Stab dagegen. Ein Schloss klickte deutlich hörbar.

„Hinter dir mach ich wieder zu. Du hast eine knappe Stunde, Remus, nicht länger. Dir ist hoffentlich klar, was mich das hier kosten kann. Und jetzt beeil dich."

Er schob Remus durch die Tür, und sie fiel hinter ihm mit einem unangenehmen Geräusch ins Schloss.

Remus befand sich in einem kleinen weißgetünchten Raum, der nichts als einen Stuhl und einen fest im Boden verschraubten Tisch enthielt. Doch er hatte keinen weiteren Blick mehr für die Einrichtung, denn an der Wand lehnte - ein feines Lächeln auf den Lippen – Lucius Malfoy.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

„Remus. Ich habe nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass dieser Plan funktioniert", sagte Lucius.

Remus erwiderte gar nichts. Viel zu erstaunt und überwältigt war er davon, dass sein scheinbar unerreichbarer Wunsch, Lucius zu sehen, zu sprechen und - Merlin, auch zu berühren - sich gerade als um Greifen nah entpuppte.

Sein Blick glitt über den Slytherin, jede Einzelheit gierig aufnehmend. Lucius war blass und augenscheinlich erschöpft, dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen. Doch er trug ganz offensichtlich wieder seine eigenen Kleider, und auch sein Haar war gekämmt und sauber.

Die Spannung im Raum zwischen den beiden Männern war beinahe mit Händen zu greifen. Remus war sich nicht sicher über Lucius' Empfindungen. Würde der Slytherin ihn wegstoßen, wenn er versuchte, sich ihm zu nähern?

Remus' Puls raste, hart hämmerte das Herz in seinem Brustkorb, seine Eingeweide vollführten einen irren Tanz, er hatte eindeutig Schmetterlinge im Bauch und eine Heidenangst. Er wusste, wie er selbst fühlte; doch hatte der Zauber von Glenkill bei Lucius, dem als Mensch viel unabhängigeren Teil ihrer Schwurgemeinschaft, einen auch nur annähernden Effekt? Natürlich, Lucius hatte ihn geküsst, am Morgen ihrer Befreiung, aber hatte sich dieser Zauber erhalten?

‚Er hat meinen Vornamen benutzt', durchzuckte es Remus. ‚Er hat das Bild verzaubert, so dass es bei mir und Hari lebendig wird.'

„Wie ich sehe, hat mein Freund Lawbender dir meine Grüße bestellt", sagte der Slytherin seidig, immer noch anwartend an der Wand lehnend.

Remus nickte nur wortlos. Oh Merlin, sein verdammter Hals war wie zugeschnürt.

„Du siehst gut aus", setzte Lucius sanft hinzu und trat einen Schritt vor. „Die Freiheit bekommt dir."

Das reichte. So zurückhaltend Lucius auch war, seine Körpersprache war Remus zugewandt und in den grauen Augen stand eindeutig eine Einladung geschrieben. Außerdem konnte Remus die sorgfältig verborgene Unsicherheit seines Gegenübers förmlich wittern. Er trat rasch auf den blonden Zauberer zu und nahm ihn bei der Hand.

„Ich bin unendlich froh, dich zu sehen", sagte er heiser.

Lucius lächelte, und seine Finger verschränkten sich mit denen des Werwolfs. Mit der Linken strich er ihm sachte eine Strähne hinters Ohr, dann glitt seine Hand zu Remus' Gesicht. Als seine Fingerspitzen Remus' Wange berührten, hatte dieser das Gefühl, mit warmem Feuer überschüttet zu werden. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass auch Lucius' Hand zitterte. Mit einer

raschen Bewegung zog Remus den blonden Zauberer zu sich heran. Als ein Aufleuchten in den grauen Augen flackerte, berührte Remus vorsichtig, noch flüchtig, die Lippen seines Gegenübers.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du hier bist", flüsterte er. „Oh Merlin, ich habe gedacht, sie bringen dich um, bevor ich auch nur noch einmal mit dir sprechen kann."

Lucius lachte leise. „Ja, so unwahrscheinlich war das auch gar nicht. Aber jetzt bin ich hier."

Remus wiederholte seinen Kuss, allerdings keineswegs so scheu und zurückhaltend wie zuvor. Lucius öffnete willig seine Lippen und erlaubte Remus' Zunge den Zugang zu seinem Mund. Remus spürte sofort, wie seine Knie weich wurden und sich eine äußerst erregende Verbindung von seinem Mund zu seinem Unterleib aufbaute, als seien diese Körperteile über eine elektrische Leitung verbunden. In die nicht aufkeimende, sondern geradezu orkanartig anschwellende Lust mischte sich ein so dringendes Bedürfnis, dem anderen nahe zu sein, wie Remus es bisher nicht gekannt hatte. Ihm war bewusst, dass er völlig unter dem Bann des Bindungs-Zaubers stand, aber er sah nicht die geringste Veranlassung sich zu wehren.

Sie schälten einander aus den Kleidern, Hunger im Blick und - zumindest was Remus betraf – mühsam dem Verlangen widerstehend, sie dem anderen einfach vom Körper zu reißen. Die Wärme von Lucius' Körper direkt an dem seinen zu spüren, die Weichheit seiner Haut, erinnerte Remus an die ersten Frühlingssonnenstrahlen nach einem verdammt langen Winter, und doch war es noch unendlich viel besser.

Er bedeckte die blasse Haut mit Küssen und zarten Bissen, und die Reaktion des anderen Zauberers bestätigte, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war. Dennoch kehrte er immer wieder zu den Lippen des Slytherins zurück, um ihm in die Augen sehen und sicher sein zu können, dass seine Wünsche mit denen von Lucius' kompatibel waren. Genau genommen waren sie immer noch Fremde, und Remus wollte keine Grenzen überschreiten, ohne eine eindeutige Zustimmung seines Gegenübers. In der Ritualnacht hatten die Umstände ihn getrieben, aber das hier war absolut freiwillig. Seine Selbstkontrolle hielt so lange, wie Lucius eher passive Zurückhaltung andauerte. Doch als der Slytherin begann, ihn mit geschickten Fingern zu reizen, vergaß Remus jede Zurückhaltung. Leidenschaftlich küssten, bissen und streichelten sie einander, und Remus hatte das Gefühl, zu einer warmen Pfütze am Boden zerfließen, als Lucius begann, seinen harten Schaft mit sanften Händen und rhythmischen Bewegungen zu massieren. Geschickt bugsierte der blonde Mann Remus zu dem Tisch.

„Welch ein trefflicher Zufall, dass er im Boden eingelassen ist", flüsterte Lucius an Remus' Ohr, und der warme Atem, der über die empfindliche Haut hinter dem Ohr strich, jagte Remus einen weiteren Schauer über den Rücken.

Lucius drückte Remus nach hinten auf den Tisch, ohne seine Tätigkeit an dessen Glied für eine einzige Sekunde zu unterbrechen.

Remus japste nach Luft, als Lucius warme Hand plötzlich verschwand, und der Slytherin Sekunden später mit einem runden Tiegel und einem maliziösen Lächeln im Gesicht wieder auftauchte.

„Du schuldest mir noch etwas, mein Schöner", sagte er mit samtweicher Stimme, und Remus wusste, was ihn erwartete.

„Merlin, verdammt, ja", flüsterte Remus und zog Lucius zu sich auf die Tischplatte.

„Du hast das alles geplant", keuchte er mit Blick auf Lucius' Finger, an denen das Gleitgel feucht schimmerte. „Die ganze Nummer mit den Anwälten und der Aussage - nur um mich hier zu treffen?"

Lucius lächelte, und seine Arroganz hatte in diesem Augenblick etwas Tröstliches für Remus. Sein Liebhaber war ungebrochen, er hatte den Geist, eine solche Aktion zu planen, und die Beziehungen, sie auch umzusetzen.

„Es hat auch ein paar andere nützliche Nebeneffekte", flüsterte Lucius und seine Zunge tat etwas in Remus' Mundwinkel, das dem Werwolf ein Stöhnen entlockte. „Aber ich gebe zu, meine Gedanken kreisen seit Wochen um diese Begegnung."

Remus wusste nicht, ob er wollte, dass Lucius ihm weiter auf diese sehr verklausulierte, aber doch eindeutige Art erklärte, dass er die gleiche Sehnsucht, dasselbe Verlangen empfand wie er selbst, oder ob er nicht einfach in einem wilden Strudel aus Leidenschaft und Lust vergehen wollte. Lucius' Härte zwischen seinen Beinen beantwortete ihm diese Frage schlagartig.

Sie sahen einander in die Augen, Lucius' Arm war um Remus' Nacken geschlungen und seine Lippen taten etwas mit Remus' Brustwarze, das ihm beinahe ein Winseln entlockt hätte.

„Ich habe leider keinen Dolorcalmus für dich", sagte Lucius leise und in seinen Augen stand zu Remus' Erstaunen immer noch eine Frage.

„Lucius, verflucht, das ist mir egal", presste Remus zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor und hob sich seinem Liebhaber entgegen. Ihm bedeutete Schmerz nichts, wenn er Lucius nur so nah wie irgend möglich bei sich haben konnte.

Tatsächlich war der brennende Schmerz unerwartet stark, aber Lucius hatte Remus gleichzeitig mit seinem Eindringen in die Schulter gebissen, und dieser zweite Reiz lenkte den Werwolf ab, zumal der Biss ihn zusätzlich erregte. Lucius hielt seine Hüften still, bis Remus sich an die Dehnung gewöhnt hatte, dann begann er aufreizend langsam, sich zu bewegen.

Ihre Blicken verschlangen sich ineinander wie ihre Körper.

Lucius fuhr mit einer Hand durch Remus' Haare und küsste immer wieder seinen Mund mit einer Intensität und hungrigen Zärtlichkeit, die fast etwas Rührendes hatte.

„Weißt du, dass deine Augen die Farbe von flüssigem Honig haben?", fragte Lucius keuchend. „Sie sind…wunderschön."

Remus spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss, die sich ohnehin heiß anfühlten. So sehr er Lucius wollte, die ungewohnte Situation – allein die Umgebung, das Wissen um die Konsequenzen, die eine Entdeckung für sie beide hätte, der schöne, aber fremde Körper in seinen Armen, seine mangelnde Erfahrung beim Zusammensein mit einem Mann – verursachte eine gewisse Unsicherheit. Und jetzt auch noch ein Kompliment.

„Du bleibst in jeder Lage Gentleman, Lucius, nicht wahr?", fragte er, nur um im nächsten Augenblick lustvoll aufzustöhnen. Lucius hatte sich tief in ihn hinein geschraubt und einen Punkt getroffen, der Remus Sterne sehen ließ. Er keuchte laut auf und schlang die Arme um den schweißnassen Körper seines Geliebten, der jetzt seinen Rhythmus beschleunigte.

Remus konnte sehen, dass Lucius nicht mehr lange brauchen würde. Seine grauen Augen färbten sich dunkel vor Erregung und Lust, und seine Stöße kamen jetzt kürzer, härter und immer schneller, bis er seinen Rhythmus verlor und sich mit einigen letzten tiefen Stößen heiß und stöhnend in Remus ergoss.

Keuchend bettet er seine schweißüberströmte Stirn auf Remus' Brust, schwer atmend und mit geschlossenen Augen.

Remus zog Lucius' Kopf nach einem Moment zu seinem Gesicht hinauf.

„Lucius", sagte er nur, jedes weitere Wort wurde geschluckt von einer Welle aus Emotionen, die ihm einen Kloß im Hals verursachte.

Lucius ließ ein beinahe raubtierhaftes Grinsen sehen und glitt an Remus Körper in die Tiefe.

„Du musst nicht…", keuchte Remus, um im nächsten Augenblick laut aufzuschreien vor Lust, als sich Lucius' Lippen warm um seinen Schwanz legten. Es dauerte nur eine kurze Zeit, bis Remus, der bereits bis an die Grenzen des Erträglichen erregt war, spürte, wie sich seine Hoden zusammenzogen. Er warnte Lucius mit einem heiseren Schrei und kam stöhnend und zuckend in seiner Hand.

Mit Beinen so weich wie Pudding ließ er sich vom Tisch gleiten, das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und sein Mund war trocken von seinen Versuchen, hastig wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er kniete sich zu Lucius, der erschöpft und ausgepumpt auf dem Boden hockte, ein strahlendes Leuchten in den nebelgrauen Augen, die Wangen gerötet, die Arme weit ausgebreitet. Sie hielten einander noch eine Weile, lasziv-zärtliche Küsse austauschend und beide für den Moment berauscht. Zumindest Lucius war jedoch anzusehen, dass er gleichzeitig völlig am Ende seiner Kräfte war.

„Oh Merlin", keuchte Lucius nach einer Weile, „ich wünschte, wir müssten das nicht immer nur unter Zeitdruck in irgendwelchen vergitterten oder fensterlosen Zellen tun."

Remus war nicht fähig, überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Jede Faser seines Körpers schien noch zu vibrieren von der intensiven Lust und der Welle an Emotionen, die ihn überrollt hatte.

„Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen", presste er schließlich hervor. „Wenn Kingsley diese Tür öffnet..."

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_

Danke für die Reviews zum letzten Kapitel: Lucy, Glupit, Lola, Sunuxal, Jenn und Nicole. Wo immer möglich, beantworte ich sie direkt.

**Lola: **Du warst von Molly enttäuscht. Kein Wunder bei ihrem Verhalten. Es tat mir ein bisschen Leid, ihr die Rolle der 'Bösen' zu geben, aber sie eignet sich dafür und einer musste es tun (meinem Plot zuliebe). Und ich verliere gerade den Überblick, hattest du mich gefragt, ob ich "Bartimäus' gelesen habe? Ja, habe ich, aber der Name 'Mandrake' entstammt der ersten 'Kerkermond' Fiction.

**Nicole:** Thema durchdachte Rettungsaktion - Remus kann immer nur so gut denken, wie es den Fähigkeiten der Autorin entspricht. Wie schön, dass du ihm gnädigerweise ein liebestrunken vernebeltes Hirn als Entschuldigung zugestanden hast. (Stellt sich die Frage nach den romantischen Interaktionen der Autorin, ich weiß.)  
Was Gawain betrifft - nein, nein, nein, keine Cellulite! Gawain Blond 007 bleibt so unrealistisch, wie er ist.  
Was Remus-Sue betrifft: Ich habe ihm honigfarbene Augen und ein Kompliment von Diva Lucius geschrieben. Und ein Rückgrat. Und ich reduziere seine Konjunktive drastisch. Hab' Geduld ;-)

* * *


	26. Lucius: Entscheidungen

**Kerkermond Evolution**

Slashig-trashige Fanfiction (mit Zitaten von Shakespeare), in der Lucius eklatante Mängel in der Kenntnis nordischer Mythologie offenbart

* * *

_Hier noch einmal mit den letzten Sätzen der vorherigen Kapitels, damit der Start leichter fällt…_

„Oh Merlin", keuchte Lucius nach einer Weile, „ich wünschte, wir müssten das nicht immer nur unter Zeitdruck in irgendwelchen vergitterten oder fensterlosen Zellen tun."

Remus war nicht fähig, überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Jede Faser seines Körpers schien noch zu vibrieren von der intensiven Lust und der Welle an Emotionen, die ihn überrollt hatte.

„Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen", presste er schließlich hervor. „Wenn Kingsley diese Tür öffnet..."

* * *

**26. Lucius: Entscheidungen**

„Wirst du mit ihm gehen und dabei sorgsam sein, dass ihr nicht erwischt werdet", fiel ihm Lucius ins Wort. „Wir müssen dankbar sein, dass er überhaupt seinen Hals für uns riskiert. Was glaubst du geschieht, wenn das hier auffliegt?"

Remus ging überhaupt nicht auf Lucius' Einwand ein, stattdessen nahm er das schöne Gesicht des blonden Zauberers zwischen seine Hände und küsste seine Lippen. Wie schon die ganze Zeit führte er einen aussichtslosen Kampf gegen den Sturm der Gefühle, die ihn zu überwältigen drohten.

„Du kannst dich doch nicht auf ewig von denen hier einsperren lassen", flehte er Lucius an. „Du magst glauben, deine sicher vorzüglichen Anwälte könnten etwas erreichen, aber ich kenne die Stimmung dort draußen, Lucius. Nicht einmal meine Freunde zweifeln daran, dass es richtig ist, dich bis zum Jüngsten Tag einzukerkern. Und das sind die, die annähernd ermessen können, was du für Kingsleys Kinder getan hast."

Lucius machte sich von Remus los und stand auf, dann zog er den Gryffindor auf die Füße.

„Jetzt hör' mir zu, Remus Lupin. Mir ist bewusst, dass die Magische Gesellschaft mir alles andere als wohlgesonnen ist. Aber die Verbrechen, die man mir zur Last legt, müssen erst einmal bewiesen werden. Gerüchte werden mich nicht nach Askaban bringen, da kannst du sicher sein. Das einzige, was ich beim besten Willen nicht verleugnen kann, ist, dass ich ein Todesser war. Doch dies gilt auch für Snape, Karkaroff und McNair. Sie alle sind meines Wissens nicht in Askaban."

„Ihre Prozesse liefen vor über zehn Jahren. Die Stimmung ist jetzt eine andere", widersprach Remus.

„Die Stimmung war damals auch hochaggressiv", erwiderte Lucius. „Der Mob hat die Fensterscheiben von Malfoy Manor eingeworfen, und ohne die Hilfe des Ministeriums hätten sie das Haus vermutlich dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Hab ein bisschen Vertrauen in die Institutionen, Remus. Man muss sie benutzen, mit ihnen spielen."

„Ist dein Leben oder deine Seele nicht als Einsatz etwas hoch?", fragte Remus heftig.

„Kein Spaß ohne Risiko." Malfoy zuckte die Achseln. „Siehst du nicht, dass ich indirekt alles zugeben würde, was man mir vorwirft, wenn ich jetzt versuchte zu fliehen? Und wo sollen wir hin, ein gesuchter Todesser, dessen Konterfei in jeder Filiale der Eulenpost in der gesamten zivilisierten Welt hängt, und ein Werwolf, der seine Verwandlungen nicht kontrollieren kann? Wir würden unsern Häschern in die Arme laufen, entweder Auroren oder noch schlimmer – Dienern des Dunklen Lords."

„Die Magische Welt ist nicht alles", sagte Remus.

„Lieber sterbe ich, als das Leben eines Muggels zu führen", entgegnete Lucius.

Remus schluckte.

„Außerdem – willst du den Kindern wirklich jetzt auch noch den Vater nehmen, Remus? Man würde Shacklebolt die Schuld geben für mein Entkommen. Verrätst du damit nicht alles, wofür gerade du all die Jahre gekämpft hast?", fragte Lucius.

Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken und stützte den Kopf auf den Armen ab. Remus konnte sehen, dass er wenig geschlafen hatte in den Nächten zuvor.

„Glaube mir", sagte Lucius müde, „zu erkennen, dass alles, woran du geglaubt hast, wofür du jahrelang gearbeitet hast, eine Lüge ist, eine wahnwitzige Vision eines Irren, ist ein schmerzhafter Prozess. Doch ist es ungleich grausiger, Ziele zu verraten, von denen du weißt, dass sie richtig sind. Dich würde es umbringen."

„Dich zu verlieren wird mich ebenfalls töten", sagte Remus.

„Vielleicht", lächelte Lucius. „Aber dann wäre dein Tod im Interesse der guten Sache. Warst du nicht immer bereit, dafür zu sterben?", spielte er mit Remus' Hang zur Selbstaufopferung.

Er erhob sich, ging auf Remus zu und schloss ihn in eine innige Umarmung.

„Lass dich nicht von mir provozieren. Ich bin ein unheilbarer Sarkast. Ich kann nur erahnen, wie es um dich steht, aber sei versichert, ich fühle ähnlich. Glaubst du nicht, dass mich die kalten Nächte in dieser einsamen Hölle quälen? Denkst du, nur du kennst Sehnsucht und Verzweiflung?"

„Diese Gefühle sind...nur magischer Natur", gab Remus zu bedenken.

„Magie _ist_ meine Natur", erwiderte Lucius und betrachtete Remus ruhig. „Hast du mit Severus gesprochen?"

Remus nickte.

„Er war so großzügig, mir einen Blick in seine Gedanken zu ermöglichen."

„Freiwillig?", fragte Lucius zweifelnd.

„Nein. Ich habe ihn erst...von meinem Informationsbedürfnis überzeugen müssen", erwiderte Remus, der langsam seine Fassung zurück gewann.

Lucius lächelte. „Er wäre auch so zu dir gekommen. Er hatte es mir versprochen, und Severus stand in all den Jahren immer zu seinem Wort."

„Du vertraust ihm, obwohl er ein Todesser ist?", fragte Remus.

„Wir sind schon so lange Freunde – er hat mein Vertrauen niemals missbraucht", erwiderte Lucius.

Remus stöhnte innerlich auf. Lucius ahnte ganz offensichtlich nicht, dass es Severus war, mit dem seine Frau ihn betrogen hatte, und er konnte es ihm nicht sagen, weil ihn sein Versprechen band.

„Im Übrigen, was den ‚Todesser' angeht", setze Lucius hinzu, „gelange ich mittlerweile zu der Überzeugung, dass Severus nicht so eindeutig auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords steht, wie er mich stets glauben ließ. Ist es nicht so, Remus?"

Remus sah in Lucius' fragende Augen, doch dies war eine Frage, die er nicht beantworten konnte, nicht beantworten durfte. Er starrte stumm auf seine Hände.

Lucius lachte leise. „Schon gut, ich werde dich nicht bitten, deinen Orden zu verraten. Severus ist ein ganz besonderer Mensch", setzte er hinzu. „Ich weiß, er hat seine menschlichen Schwächen, und hinzu kommt diese idiotische Rivalität mit Sirius Black. Aber wusstest du, dass er dich schätzt, deiner Lykantrophie zum Trotz? Ich erinnere mich an ein Gespräch im Manor, es ging um deinen Unterricht in Hogwarts. Er sagte, du seiest gut und die Schüler würde eine Menge mitnehmen – natürlich waren einige von uns drauf und ran, nach Hogwarts zu reisen und dich persönlich per Silberkugel zu exekutieren, aber er hat stets die Hand über dich gehalten."

„Per Silberkugel?", fragte Remus erstaunt. „Snape hat erst am Ende des Schuljahrs ‚versehentlich' gegenüber einigen Slytherin-Schülern fallen lassen, dass ich ein Werwolf bin."

„Das stimmt", bestätigte Lucius. „Aber Greyback weiß, wen er gebissen hat. Ich wusste noch vor Beginn des Schuljahres, was du bist."

Er lächelte, doch seine Miene war nachdenklich, als er hinzufügte: „Ohne Severus' Fürsprache hätte ich die anderen Schulräte mobilisiert. Du wärst schneller in Umbridges Abteilung gelandet, als du ‚Expelliarmus' hättest sagen können."

„Dann hat er mich nicht verraten, als er seinen Schülern sagte, was ich bin...sie wussten es längst?"

„Die Schüler wussten es sicher nicht. Ich vermochte die Eltern, die davon Kenntnis hatten, zu Stillschweigen zu veranlassen."

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Durchgriffsstrukturen unter meinesgleichen sind rigide. Du machst dir keine Vorstellung davon, was es bedeutet, in der Hierarchie ganz oben zu stehen. Es gab Tage, da konnte ich mir selbst im Spiegel nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen."

„Hast du dich nicht ein einziges Mal gefragt, ob der Weg, den du gehst...nun, der richtige ist?"

„Es gab wenig Gelegenheit dazu, oder zumindest habe ich sie nicht gesucht", erwiderte Lucius. „Anfangs ging es nur darum, den Platz zu behaupten, den mein Vater unserer Familie gesichert hatte. Als der Dunkle Lord dann verschwand, war es notwendig, die Integrität der Familie nach außen wieder herzustellen. Ein ziemlich schwieriges Unterfangen mit einem dunklen Mal auf dem Unterarm. Reichtum und Einfluss sind dabei hilfreich, aber nicht alles entscheidend. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der Dunkle Lord zurückkehrt. Wie die meisten Todesser waren wir längst wieder in die Magische Gesellschaft reintegriert, als Pettigrew ihn aufspürte."

„Warst du froh über die Rückkehr Voldemorts?", fragte Remus.

Lucius zuckte bei der Nennung des Namens zusammen.

„Als ich bei der Quidditch-WM das Dunkle Mal am Himmel sah, war ich sprachlos. Mir hat schon der Tumult im Vorfeld nicht gefallen. Diese Muggel in aller Öffentlichkeit zu quälen war mehr als dumm. Nicht mal von den Kindern konnten diese Idioten ihre Finger lassen. Leider kam ich zu spät hinzu, um es zu verhindern. Ich konnte mir ja schlecht die Maske vom Kopf reißen und wie ein Feldherr Befehle brüllen. Später in der Nacht habe ich lange mit Narcissa gesprochen, über das, was uns nun erwartete und darüber, wie wir uns verhalten sollten. Sie hatte große Angst; wir beide hatten den Dunklen Lord zur Blütezeit seiner Macht erlebt. Damals trafen wir den retrospektiv unseligen Entschluss, ihm zu folgen, falls er wieder an die Macht gelangen sollte."

Er zuckte die Schultern und sein Lächeln hatte beinahe etwas Entschuldigendes.

„Du weißt selbst, wie teuer uns diese Entscheidung zu stehen gekommen ist. Und es ist noch nicht zu Ende."

„Glaubst du an seinen Sieg?", fragte Remus und nahm Lucius' Hand zwischen seine beiden Hände. Sie war schmal und kühl.

Lucius lehnte sich gegen die Wand, den Kopf nach hinten gelegt.

„Er hat mit jedem Jahr an Boden gewonnen. Potter ist fast noch ein Kind. Ja, ich glaube an seinen Sieg und ich fürchte ihn. Wenn es soweit ist, wünschte ich dich sicher irgendwo im Ausland. Doch ich fürchte, du bist ebenso todgeweiht wie ich es bin. Und nicht zuletzt deswegen will ich diesen Prozess. Er wird eine Bühne sein, auf der man das Stück von der unaussprechlichen Grausamkeit des Dunklen Lords aufführen kann wie ein Drama von Shakespeare'scher Gewalt."

Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und suchte Remus' Blick.

„Ich werde natürlich versuchen, mit ansatzweise heiler Haut aus diesem Prozess heraus zu kommen. Du kennst Lawbender und Solicitor nicht. Sie sind die besten Ihres Faches. Aber dennoch will ich auch versuchen, denen da draußen die Augen öffnen. Denen, die keine Ahnung haben, welchen Gewittersturm des Bösen der Dunkle Lord mit sich bringt. Erst wenn sie sehen, was mit einem geschah, der die besten Voraussetzungen hatte, an seiner Seite zu triumphieren, werden sie begreifen, was es für sie – die diese Möglichkeiten nicht haben – bedeuten wird, unter seiner Herrschaft zu stehen."

„Das klingt sehr nobel", sagte Remus trocken. „Ich wünschte dennoch, du würdest mit mir durchbrennen."

Lucius betrachtete ihn mit einer Mischung aus Amüsement und Bedauern. „Du von allen müsstest doch am besten wissen, wie es ist, seine eigenen Interessen für die Belange der guten Sachen hintan zu stellen", sagte er. „Außerdem - ‚Durchbrennen' – was sind wir? Verliebte Teenager vor dem ersten Mal? Romeo und Julia?"

Lucius lachte leise und zitierte: „Welch Wunderwerk, ich fühle mich getrieben, den ärgsten Feind auf's zärtlichste zu lieben..."

„Shakespeare hat nur ein tragisches Ende zu bieten für seine Helden", erwiderte Remus. „Das Leben ist mehr als Drama und Tragödie. Und vor dem ersten Mal trifft es auch nicht. Aber wenn ich mit einem Paar verliebter Teenager tauschen könnte, ich würde es tun."

Lucius lächelte spöttisch.

„Du würdest mit mir durchbrennen, Remus? Ich kann dir nichts bieten, weißt du?", ging er auf das Spiel ein. „Meine Familie wird mich enterben, weil ich mich für einen Wolfsjungen entschieden habe. Wir werden im Wald hausen müssen und uns von Kräutern und Wurzeln ernähren, und von ein paar angebissenen Rehen und Hasen, die du alle 28 Tage mit nach Hause bringst."

„Das wäre mir egal, solange wir nur zusammen sind."

Remus brachte sein Gesicht so dicht vor das von Lucius, dass er seinen warmen Atem auf der Haut spüren konnte.

„Ich habe einen Eid geschworen, Lucius. Dich zu schützen, koste es, was es wolle. An deiner Seite zu stehen, was auch immer geschieht."

„Aber das wirst du", flüsterte Lucius. „Wenn es soweit ist, werde ich _dein_ Gesicht in der Menge suchen und mich an deinem Blick festhalten. Ich werde nicht allein sein, weil ich weiß, dass ich einen Teil von dir in mir trage."

Ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem zärtlich-hungrigen Kuss.

„Ich habe sehr wohl verstanden, dass Glenkill mehr beinhaltet, als dich an Vollmond kontrollieren zu können. Doch anders als du empfinde ich eine Schuld dieser Magischen Gesellschaft gegenüber, und was immer ihr anderen uns Slytherins nachsagen mögt – wir begleichen unsere Schuld. Immer."

Remus schluckte. Er hatte fast gleichlautende Worte aus Severus' Mund gehört. Und er wusste, es war sinnlos, sich gegen diese Entschiedenheit zu stellen.

„Unsere Zeit läuft ab", sagte er zu Lucius.

„Ich weiß. Ich werde versuchen, dich vor dem Prozess noch einmal zu sehen, aber ich kann es dir nicht versprechen. Mein Einfluss auf das Ministerium war auch schon mal besser."

Lucius grinste sarkastisch und berührte Remus mit beinahe theatralischer Geste unterm Kinn, um ihn zu zwingen, ihn anzusehen.

„Kopf hoch. Sind nicht die Nornen die Schwestern des Fenriswolfs? Vielleicht kannst du ihnen ein paar ihrer Schicksalsfäden abschmeicheln und dein eigenes Muster weben."

„Deine Kenntnisse in nordischer Mythologie sind verbesserungsbedürftig", antwortete Remus. „Merlin weiß, wie sehr ich mir wünschte, Zeit zu haben, dich in Mythen und Legenden zu entführen."

„Deckt das Studium der Arithmantik diese Themen mit ab? Ich bin überrascht", entgegnete Lucius, ein Zwinkern im Augenwinkel.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie aufhorchen.

„Das muss Kings sein", sagte Remus heiser.

Lucius nickte nur und zog ihn ein letztes Mal zu sich heran, um ihn zu küssen. Seine Finger in Remus' Haaren und auf seiner Haut waren federleicht, seine Zunge in Remus' Mund warm und vertraut.

„Du musst jetzt gehen", murmelte Lucius nach einer Weile an seinem Mund. „Dringend."

„Du wirst mir unendlich fehlen", flüsterte Remus, dann wandte er sich um.

Kingsley, der die Tür geöffnet hatte, sah sie mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an, sagte jedoch nichts.

Widerstrebend ließ Remus Lucius' Hand los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Ein letzter Blick in die grauen Tiefen von Lucius' Augen, die nun nicht mehr eisig und abweisend wirkten, sondern wie ein sanfter Herbstnebel, dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz herum und verließ den Raum.

Er hörte Kingsley hinter sich einen Verschlusszauber murmeln, dann war der große Auror an seiner Seite. Schweigend hasteten sie den Gang entlang, und grelles Licht wechselte wieder zum Flackern weniger Fackeln in düsterer Dämmerung.

Am Eingang zu dem merkwürdigen Fahrstuhl räusperte sich Kingsley und sagte: „Du fährst einfach hoch und verlässt die Plattform am ersten Halt. Du steigst am Zugang zur Mysterienabteilung aus, dort, wo wir die Wache gewechselt haben, wenn wir die Prophezeiung geschützt haben. Pass auf, dass dich niemand sieht. Deinen Stab sende ich dir per Eileule später heute Abend. Merlin, Remus, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass eure Beziehung _dieser_ Natur ist."

„Stört es dich?", fragte Remus.

Er hatte bisher schlicht ignoriert, dass neben der Tatsache, dass Lucius ein angeklagter Todesser war, auch noch die sozial geächtete Erschwernis hinzukam, dass sie beide Männer waren.

„Ihr habt meine Kinder gerettet. Ich würde euch persönlich auf die Bahamas fliegen, wenn es in meiner Macht stünde", erwiderte Shacklebolt. „Davon abgesehen habe ich nie geglaubt, dass du und Sirius nur Freunde ward. Aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Malfoy schwul ist. Ich habe ihn ein paar Mal bei offiziellen Empfängen mit seiner Frau gesehen, und er hatte niemals Augen für irgendjemand anderen als für Narcissa. Das war schon in Hogwarts in der letzten Klasse so."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du ihn näher kennst", sagte Remus.

„Kennen ist zuviel gesagt. Er war mit mir in einem Jahrgang. Kluger Kopf, aber ein aristokratisches Arschloch durch und durch. Hatte allerdings wenig übrig für Quidditch."

„Das war aber nicht mein Eindruck", erwiderte Remus.

„Dann kann ich dir etwas über Malfoy erzählen, das bestimmt niemand sonst weiß", sagte Kingsley grinsend. „Auf einem der vorgenannten Empfänge hat Nora mich begleitet. Ich fiel aus allen Wolken, als Malfoy sie begrüßte und mit ihrem Vornamen ansprach. Später hat sie mir erzählt, dass sie ihn aus dem Reitverein des Diplomatischen Corps in London kennt. Du weißt ja, ihr Vater war amerikanischer Militärattache an der Botschaft hier."

„Deine Frau war eine Muggel", sagte Remus nachdenklich. „Ich gehe wohl davon aus, dass dieser Verein nicht magisch-nichtmagisch gemischt war?"

„Das siehst du völlig richtig", sagte Kingsley und seufzte. „Ich vermisse Nora. Unsere Ehe war nicht gerade eitel Sonnenschein, aber sie fehlt vor allem den Kindern natürlich fürchterlich."

„Es tut mir sehr, sehr leid", sagte Remus.

Sie hatten den Schacht erreicht.

„Ich muss zurück", sagte Kingsley. „Drongo wird jeden Moment aus seiner Mittagspause kommen."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir danken soll", sagte Remus. „Du hast ein großes Risiko auf dich genommen."

„Ich habe gegen ein paar Vorschriften verstoßen, ja. Aber du warst unbewaffnet und Malfoy auch. Ich wäre mit einem Verweis und einer Degradierung davon gekommen. Wenn ich heute Abend nachhause komme und in die Gesichter meiner Kinder sehe, war es das alle mal wert. Ich werde es wieder tun, wenn es notwendig sein sollte", sagte Kingsley mit grimmiger Miene.

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Doch eine weitere Möglichkeit, Lucius zu sehen, ergab sich in der folgenden Woche nicht. Remus hatte große Mühe, ihre kurze, aber heftige Begegnung zu verarbeiten. Es war wundervoll, zu wissen, dass Lucius seine Gefühlte erwiderte, auch wenn ihnen beiden nur zu bewusst war, dass sie unter dem Einfluss des Glenkill-Zaubers standen. Mit dieser neuerlichen Begegnung war jedoch auch die Sehnsucht, den Slytherin wieder zu sehen, drängender denn je.

Und so war Remus zwar erschrocken, aber auch irgendwie erleichtert, als Tonks in der nächsten Woche verkündete, dass der Prozess gegen Lucius Malfoy am Ersten des kommenden Monats beginnen würde.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_

* * *

_Danke für Eure Reviews. Ich habe mich wie immer bemüht, ein jedes persönlich zu beantworten._

_**Nicole**: Der Plot verdickt sich leider gar nicht. Mein Spannungsbogen lässt sich hängen und Remus' Weg zum strahlenden Helden ist ein steiniger. Aber dafür gibt es jede Menge ‚soziale Interaktion' und Spaß beim Fabulieren. Aber du hast ein Mantra zum dran-festhalten.__  
Schön, dass jemand meine ‚sprechenden Namen' bemerkt hat :-))  
Was den Slash angeht, so wurde das in etlichen Foren bis zum Vomitus diskutiert, ich spare mir die Antwort und verweise auf die bunte Welt in Fanfiktion-Internet-Foren. Aber ich habe nicht abgeschrieben, sondern schon selbst fabuliert, was meine lüsterne Fantasie hergab ;-)_

_**Lola**: Das waren ja wieder Theorien – wild! Aber ich musste sehr lachen über deinen Hinweis/ deine Frage, ob Lucius die Gleitcreme selbst beschworen hat oder seinen Anwalt danach fragen musste. Soweit hatte ich ehrlich nicht gedacht. Ich fürchte, wenn ich konsequent bin, musste er fragen. Und diese Szene…naja, die gibt es vielleicht als komischen Outtake irgendwann mal extra ;-)_


	27. Lucius: Der Prozess beginnt

**Kerkermond Evolution**

Slashig-trashige Fanfiction, in der Lucius zeigt, wie man _im_ System spielt

* * *

_Endlich beginnt er, der große Prozess gegen Lucius Malfoy. Ich habe mich lange darauf gefreut, dies zu schreiben. Die Magische Gesellschaft ist gespannt, und wir sind es auch: Wird es der blonden Diva gelingen, sich aus der Schlinge zu befreien?_

_Danke für die Reviews: Lucy, Glupit und Lola_

_**Glupit**: Die Frage stellt sich: Wer könnte denn aussagen für Lucius, dass er bei Todessertreffen dabei war, aber 'nichts Schlimmes' gemacht hat? Severus fällt aus, der muss seine Tarnung wahren, und alle anderen Todesser werden den Teufel tun. Außerdem würde man ihnen wohl kaum glauben. _

_**Lola**: Deine Vorstellung des Outtakes gefällt mir. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Al Pacinos Stimme nehmen würde, aber es gibt sicher deutlich schlechtere. Für mich klingt Lucius eher so wie Stephen Fry._

* * *

**27. Lucius: Der Prozess beginnt**

Am Morgen des ersten Prozesstages herrschte hektische Aktivität in der alten Villa in Londons Theaterviertel. Remus und Gawain waren am Vorabend nachhause gekommen, um den Vollmond in dem sicherheitsverstärkten Keller zu verbringen. Remus wurde von Snape mit Wolfsbann versorgt, Gawain lehnte dankend ab. Auch er musste sich an Vollmond verwandeln, hatte jedoch einigermaßen verlässlich Kontrolle über sein Tun.

Remus wusste nicht, ob es Absicht gewesen war, den Prozessbeginn auf den Tag nach dem Vollmond zu terminieren, vermutlich nicht. Trotz rasender Kopfschmerzen, die auch Severus stärkster „_Dolorcalmus_" kaum zu beherrschen vermochte, hockte er bereits mit einer Tasse Tee in der Küche, als Tonks und Gawain dazu stießen. Gawain steckten die Auswirkungen seiner Silbervergiftung im Zusammenhang mit dem Vollmond immer noch in den Knochen, er wirkte ebenso zerschlagen wie Remus. Tonks sah ebenfalls übernächtigt und müde aus. Sie stand jedoch auf und öffnete das Fenster, als eine große Eule gegen die Scheibe pickte.

„Das ist Alicia's", sagte Gawain und nahm dem Vogel das Pergament ab. „Sie schreibt, die Nacht sei ruhig verlaufen, keinerlei Anzeichen ungewöhnlicher Aktivitäten, keine besonderen Vorkommnisse, keine Rangordnungskämpfe, vor allem."

„Ihre Position scheint nicht angefochten zu werden", stellte Remus fest.

„Sie ist eine geborene Alpha und extrem stark. Die Männer wären dumm, ihre Führungsrolle in Frage zu stellen", erklärte Gawain.

„Sie ist werwolfsgeboren", erläuterte Tonks. Die junge Aurorin wirkte wieder deutlich selbstsicherer, seit Gawain ihr alles über seine Aufgabe und vor allem die Rolle der blonden Alicia Rhees-Sharp erzählt hatte. Dora konnte nun einordnen, dass Alicia und Gawain zwar vieles verband, ihre Beziehung jedoch von Professionalität geprägt war. Sie vertrauten einander blind und waren doch nicht mehr als Partner.

Dass dies ein Status Quo war, der in der Vergangenheit nicht immer Bestand gehabt hatte, hatte Gawain allerdings nur Remus anvertraut. Seinen Rat, Tonks die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen, hatte der Amerikaner ausgeschlagen.

„Glaub mir, Tonks schläft ruhiger, wenn sie's nicht weiß", hatte er gesagt.

Minerva erschien einige Minuten später, wie so oft in einen Umhang mit Schottenkaro gehüllt. Sie hatte trotz ihrer Überzeugung, dass es richtig war, Remus für eine Weile von der Ordensarbeit auszuschließen, den persönlichen Kontakt mit ihm aufrechterhalten.

„Seid ihr fertig?", fragte sie nervös. „Remus, du bleibst direkt bei mir, Anweisung von Dumbledore. Keine Dummheiten, hörst du? Severus wird im Ministerium zu uns stoßen. Wir sollten pünktlich aufbrechen, die Sicherheitskontrollen werden erheblich sein."

„Diane betreut Eingang drei", sagte Tonks. „Es wird aber nicht möglich sein, Zauberstäbe mit hinein zu nehmen, außer für die diensthabenden Auroren. Da Kingsley für diese Verhandlung als befangen gilt, wird er nur im Außenbereich eingesetzt. Er hat selbst darum gebeten. Bleiben also mein Stab und der von deiner Schwester, Minerva."

„Halte dich bloß von Remus fern", mahnte Minerva und warf Erwähntem einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Ich behalte die Nerven, keine Sorge", erwiderte Remus ruhig.

Dumbledore hatte ihn am Vorabend zweieinhalb Stunden lang auf ein rechtskonformes Verhalten eingeschworen, und außerdem einen Großteil der Zeit damit verbracht, Remus mit allerlei Zauberbannen gegen die Wirkung von Veritaserum unempfindlicher zu machen. Zwar rechneten sie nicht damit, dass man ihn am ersten Tag bereits vernehmen würde, aber angesichts der Person des Anklägers wusste man nie, und je öfter der Zauber über Remus ausgesprochen wurde, desto wirksamer würde er sein.

Tonks umarmte Remus ein letztes Mal.

„Sei tapfer, hörst du?", wisperte sie ihm ins Ohr, dann floote sie mit Gawain zum Ministerium.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Remus und Minerva trafen Snape in der Eingangshalle. Remus konnte sich nicht erinnern, den Slytherin jemals derart verschlossen und wortkarg erlebt zu haben. Natürlich, dieser Prozess brachte für Severus vermutlich Erinnerungen hoch, auf die er lieber verzichtete, und Geister, denen er sich stellen musste.

Sie kamen ohne Probleme durch die Sicherheitsbarrieren und Polyjuice-Detektoren und erreichten ihre Plätze im Zuschauerraum. Die Sitze waren im Halbrund wie in einem Hörsaal in unterschiedlicher Höhe in Reihen angeordnet.

Gegenüber befanden sich die mit dunkelblauem Stoff überzogenen Sessel des Gamots. Sechsundsechzig Hexen und Zauberer würden über Lucius' Schicksal richten.

Den Vorsitz der Verhandlung würde der alte Richter Gandalph Whiteman führen.

„Eine gute Wahl", hatte Albus gesagt. „Whiteman war zu meiner Zeit in Hogwarts, ein Ravenclaw, wie er im Buche steht. Sehr klug, sehr weise und sehr ehrgeizig, aber vor allem gerecht."

Sie waren früh dran. Langsam füllten sie die Zuschauerränge. Auch die ersten Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums erschienen. Auroren postierten sich an strategischen Stellen und Arthur Weasley erschien mit einigen Kollegen. Er hatte ein fliegendes Schreibpult und eine ganze Armada magischer Schreibefedern dabei. Sie hatten Adlerkiele und wurden ausschließlich für Wortprotokolle verwendet.

Remus sah Kingsley, der einer jungen rothaarigen Hexe Anweisungen erteilte, und dann einen Platz unter den Zuschauern einnahm. Pünktlich um neun wurden alle Türen von innen magisch verriegelt, so dass niemand ohne Stab den Saal verlassen konnte. Auroren huschten geschäftig durch Türen im unteren Bereich des Saales hin und her.

Doch schließlich kehrte eine Art gespannter Ruhe ein, die Zuschauer unterhielten sich nur noch flüsternd und das Warten begann. Pünktlich um neun wurde eine doppelflügelige Tür vor den Sesseln des Wizzen Gamots geöffnet. Als erster trat Dr. Solicitor ein, gefolgt von drei Auroren und hinter diesen folgten sein Kollege Lawbender, ihr Mitarbeiter Rogue und schließlich - Lucius Malfoy.

Remus konnte die Augen nicht von dem Slytherin abwenden. Lucius trug eine schlichte, aber perfekt geschnittene Robe in dunkelgrünem, schimmerndem Stoff. Sein blondes Haar war zu einem Zopf zusammengefasst, und er hatte auf jeglichen Schmuck verzichtet, sah man von dem Familiensiegelring der Malfoys ab. Seine Hände waren mit Metallketten gefesselt, die ihm jetzt jedoch ein Auror abnahm.

Lucius nahm hinter einem langen Pult in einer Reihe mit seinen Verteidigern Platz, ganz links, dem Gericht seitlich zugewandt. Anders als vor drei Wochen sah er heute weder mager noch übermüdet aus, wenn auch ziemlich blass, selbst für seine Verhältnisse.

„Kein Kettenstuhl, keine gestreifte Kleidung und offenbar mittlerweile anständiges Essen", sagte Severus leise zu Remus' Erstaunen. „Lawbender muss sein Handwerk bestens verstehen."

„Ich befürchte, dasselbe muss man von Grant Berkins sagen", meinte Remus leise.

Severus antwortete nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick betraten die Vertreter der Anklage den Saal. Sie kamen durch eine Tür, die der, aus welcher die Verteidiger gekommen waren, gegenüber lag.

Tatsächlich bewies Berkins eine Art von Stil: Er und seine Mitarbeiter, eine schlanke blonde Hexe mit Nadelstreifenrobe, ein junger Farbiger in einfacher Tracht mit afrikanischen Mustern und zuletzt Dolores Umbridge, gingen direkt auf die Pulte der Verteidigung zu und reichten Lucius' Anwälten die Hände.

Um ihn selbst jedoch machten sie einen überdeutlichen Bogen. Lediglich der junge Afrikaner nickte Lucius höflich zu, der wiederum mit dem Kopf eine Verbeugung andeutete.

Die Staatsanwälte nahmen ihre Plätze ein, und ein formell gewandeter Zauberer in violetter Robe betrat den Saal.

„Meine Damen und Herren, der Wizzen Gamot", deklamierte er.

Alle Anwesenden im Saal erhoben sich. Nun marschierte das gesamte Gericht in feierlicher Prozession in den Saal und nahm auf den blau bespannten Sesseln Platz.

Als Letzter betrat ein alter Zauberer mit einem hohen Spitzhut in prächtiger blauer Robe den Raum. Sein weißer Bart reichte ihm bis an die Taille, seine langen Haare waren zu einem Zopf geflochten, und er stützte sich auf einen massiven, knorrigen Gehstock.

Er trat zu einem erhöhten Platz und ließ sich nieder.

„Die Verhandlung vor der großen Strafkammer des Zauberergerichtshofs unter dem Vorsitz des ehrenwerten Richters Whiteman ist eröffnet", erklärte der violett gewandete Zauberer, der eben bereits den Einzug der Richter angekündigt hatte.

„Verhandelt wird die Magische Strafsache des Zaubererministeriums und der Magischen Gesellschaft der Zauberer und Hexen von Großbritannien gegen Sir Lucius Malfoy. Erschienen sind hier für der vollständige Zauberergamot, sowie als Vertreter der Anklage der ehrenwerte Sir..."

Über eine Viertelstunde wurden Namen und Titel der Anwesenden verlesen.

Nachdem der Protokollmagier geendet hatte, ergriff Whiteman das Wort. Er hatte einen angenehmen Bariton, der mühelos den Saal füllte.

„Beginnen wir mit der Person des Angeklagten, um den Formalien Genüge zu tun. Angeklagter, sind Sie Lucius Abraxas Neiridius Falcon Malfoy, siebenundzwanzigster Lord von Whitfield, achtzehnter Earl von Lake Newswanstone-Castle und vierunddreißigster Comte de Louisville sǔr Loire?"

Lucius erhob sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung.

„Das ist richtig."

„Merlin sei Dank, dann muss ich das ja nicht noch einmal vorlesen", sagte Whiteman. „Können wir auf diese Titel für die Dauer dieser Verhandlung bis zur Urteilsverkündung verzichten?", setze er nach.

„Dies scheint mir in unser alle Interesse sinnvoll", erwiderte Lucius.

„Dann wollen Sie bitte wieder Platz nehmen, Mr. Malfoy", sagte Whiteman. „Wenn der Staatsanwalt dann bitte die Anklage verlesen würde?"

Berkins erhob sich und reichte eine dicke Akte an Dolores Umbridge weiter. Diese räusperte sich und begann.

„Dem Angeklagten wird folgendes zur Last gelegt:

Erstens: Wenigstens seit der Rückkehr von Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-soll aus dem Exil hat der Angeklagte sich ihm angeschlossen. Seither verfolgt und unterstützt er dessen umstürzlerische Revolutionspläne unter Einsatz seines Einflusses und seines Geldes und insbesondere durch verschiedene illegale Aktionen und schwere Verbrechen, als da wären:

Zweitens: Er wirkte am 6. Juni des vorvergangenen Jahres einen Imperius-Fluch gegen Bartholomew Crouch, um diesen der Herrschaft von Sie-wissen-schon-wem zu unterstellen, und zu ermöglichen, dass dieser seinen Sohn, Barty Crouch junior, verurteilter Todesser, nach Hogwarts ließ, wo dieser dann den Trimagischen Pokal..."

Remus verlor schnell den Anschluss. Sie warfen Lucius jedes einzelne Verbrechen vor, dass die Todesser in den letzten zwei Jahren begangen hatten. Angefangen von der Unterwerfung Barty Crouchs, über die Initiierung der Krawalle bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft, über das Attentat auf Nora Shacklebolt bis zur Anwendung des Imperius-Fluchs auf einen Ministeriumangestellten und den Mord an Bertha Jorkins.

Lucius hörte sich die Litanei mit unbewegter Miene an, wirkte jedoch konzentriert und beobachtete die Plätze der Ankläger genau. Remus hätte sich gewünscht, dass er seinen Blick auch einmal übers Publikum schweifen lassen würde, doch Lucius tat nichts dergleichen. Dafür allerdings schien Lawbender die anwesenden Zuschauer geradezu zu scannen. Unablässig flackerte sein Blick in die Reihen während Dr. Solicitor gleichzeitig jedes Wort Umbridges mitzuschreiben schien.

„...und schließlich ließen sie am vierten Februar auf Geheiß von Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-soll ihre eigene Frau, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, ermorden oder ermordeten sie mit eigenen Händen und beseitigten ihre Leiche oder ließen sie beseitigen. Sie ist seitdem spurlos verschwunden."

Lucius war schon bei der Nennung von Narcissas Namen aufgesprungen, und nur dem eisenharten Griff von Rogue und Lawbenders gezischter Anweisung, zu schweigen, war es zu verdanken, dass Lucius sich wieder hinsetzte und die Auroren um ihn herum ihre bereits erhobenen Stäbe wieder senkten.

Über Berkins' Gesicht glitt ein zufriedenes Lächeln.

Severus, dessen gesamter Körper sich sichtbar angespannt hatte beim letzten Anklagepunkt, atmete tief durch.

„Sie haben es angetestet und gewonnen", flüsterte er. „Merlin weiß, sie ist sein schwacher Punkt. Jetzt wissen sie, wie sie ihn um die Beherrschung bringen können."

„Das war ein Überraschungsangriff. Es wird kein zweites Mal funktionieren. Lucius ist diszipliniert genug, damit umzugehen", raunte Remus ihm zu.

„Lucius ist nur oberflächlich ein kühler Pragmatiker", warnte Snape. „Ich habe ihn erlebt, wenn er die Nerven verliert."

Remus hatte Mühe, sich vorzustellen, dass Lucius jemals die Nerven durchgehen würden vor diesem Publikum. Doch er erinnerte sich an den Moment auf dem Gang des Kerkers, nachdem er ihm das Dunkle Mal ausgebrannt und ihn nach dem Grund für Narcissas Tod gefragt hatte. Vielleicht hatte Severus Recht. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Lucius' Bindung an ihn, Remus, keinerlei Einfluss auf seine Gefühle Narcissa gegenüber. Dies war nur dadurch erklärbar, dass die Trauer um Narcissa echt war und Lucius' eigenem Herzen entsprang, während seine Leidenschaft für Remus rein magischer Natur war.

Als Umbridge geendet hatte, herrschte tiefes Schweigen im Saal. Es war eine Aneinanderreihung wirklich schauderhafter Verbrechen gewesen, und die Mehrheit des Publikums traute Lucius mit Sicherheit jede einzelne der angeklagten Taten zu. Remus selbst hielt ihn zumindest für fähig, diese Scheußlichkeiten mit Ausnahme des Mordes an seiner Frau zu begehen. Allerdings wusste er in den meisten Fällen, dass Lucius nicht der Schuldige war, weil er durch seine Arbeit im Orden die Hintergründe kannte.

„Nun, das sind in der Tat schwerwiegende Anschuldigungen", begann Whiteman. „Um uns allen eine Menge Schreibkram und ähnliches zu ersparen - gibt es einzelne oder mehrere Punkte, in denen ihr Mandant sich schuldig bekennt, Mr. Lawbender?"

Der Anwalt erhob sich, trat nach vorne und strich seine teure graue Robe glatt.

„Die gibt es in der Tat, Sir. Doch da auch diese - wenigen - Punkte nicht für sich allein betrachtet und ohne ein Beleuchten der dahinter stehenden Motivation hinreichend beurteilt werden können, werden wir jeweils im Einzelnen dazu Stellung nehmen und uns auch mit den Beweisen der Staatsanwaltschaft auseinander setzen."

„Nun denn, das ist Ihr gutes Recht", erwiderte Whiteman. „Treten wir also in die Beweisaufnahme ein."

Berkins erhob sich von seinem Platz. „Wir behaupten, dass der ach so ehrenwerte Mr. Malfoy hier in Wirklichkeit ein Anhänger von Sie-wissen-schon-wem ist. Dies bedeutet, dass er die wahnwitzigen Umsturzpläne dieses gefährlichen Dunklen Magiers mit aller Konsequenz und Ergebenheit unterstützt, und damit für jedes Verbrechen, dass aus diesem Zirkel heraus geschieht, die Verantwortung mitträgt."

„Einspruch", rief Lawbender. „Selbst für den Fall, dass unser Mandant ein Anhänger von Sie-wissen-schon-wem war, wäre er ausschließlich für die Straftaten verantwortlich, die er selbst begangen hätte oder von denen er zu einem ausreichend frühen Zeitpunkt Kenntnis hatte, so dass sie noch rechtzeitig vor ihrer Durchführung dem Aurorendepartment gemeldet hätten werden können."

„Einspruch stattgegeben", sagte Whiteman. „Das wissen wir alle."

„Juristisch", sagte Berkins spitz, „mögen Sie Recht haben. Moralisch trägt Lucius Malfoy aber die Mitschuld an jedem Todesserverbrechen der letzte zwei Jahre. Darüber hinaus gibt es Hinweise, denen wir derzeit noch nachgehen, dass er bereits vor fünfzehn Jahren ein Anhänger von Sie-wissen-schon-wem war, und auch damals schon an unzähligen grausamen Morden und Überfällen beteiligt war - und zwar in vorderster Front."

„Einspruch", entgegnete Lawbender. „Nach dem letzten Verschwinden von Dem-dessen-Name-nicht genannt-werden-darf gab es eine offizielle Untersuchung des Ministeriums, in der die Unschuld der gesamten Familie Malfoy festgestellt wurde."

„Sie unterschlagen, dass die Schuld seines Vaters durchaus zweifelsfrei festgestellt wurde!", zischte Berkins. „Er wurde von Auroren auf frischer Tat ertappt und hingerichtet, und die übrigen Untersuchung nach dem Verschwinden von Sie-wissen-schon-wem wurden schlampig geführt von völlig überarbeiteten Beamten, die in dieser Tätigkeit wenig Sinn sahen und..."

„Einspruch", sagte Lawbender ruhig. „Falls Ermittlungen nicht nach den heute unter Ihrer Leitung üblichen Standards durchgeführt worden sein sollten, Mr. Berkins, so ist dieses Versehen sicher nicht meinem Mandanten anzulasten. Er hat – was niemand bestreiten wird – zu keinem Zeitpunkt im Ministerium gearbeitet. Und was die Schuld von Mr. Abraxas Malfoy angeht, so ist diese nicht Gegenstand dieser Verhandlung. Desweiteren muss ich die Angehörigen des Wizzen Gamot bitten, Mr. Malfoy nicht aufgrund der unbewiesenen Taten seines Vaters vorzuverurteilen."

„Der Apfel fällt doch nicht weit vom Stamm!", röhrte Berkins mit hochrotem Gesicht.

„Einspruch stattgegeben", beendete Whiteman den Disput. „Zauberer und Hexen des Gerichts, Sie werden die Taten von Mr. Malfoy senior – also Abraxas Malfoy - nicht in ihre Beurteilung einfließen lassen."

„Danke sehr", sagte Lawbender und setzte sich wieder.

„Welche Beweise liegen Ihnen für die Vermutung vor, dass Mr. Lucius Malfoy ein Anhänger von Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, ist?", fragte Whiteman.

Die schlanke Blonde erhob sich auf einen Wink Berkins'.

„Das Zeichen Dunkler Hexen oder Magier, mit dem Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-soll seine Anhänger an sich band, und mit dessen Entgegennahme sie ihm ewige Treue schworen, ist bekanntermaßen das so genannte ‚Dunkle Mal'. Wir wissen dies aus mehreren Prozessen im vergangenen Jahrzehnt. Ich bin gerne bereit, die Fundstellen und Aktenzeichen zu benennen."

„Oh, Miss Rochelle, ich bin sicher, wir können auf diese Demonstration Ihres bekanntermaßen außergewöhnlichen Fleißes verzichten", sagte Whiteman. „Ich gehe von Ihrem Einverständnis aus, Mr. Lawbender?"

Der Anwalt nickte.

„Gut. Dann nehmen Sie bitte zu Protokoll, Mr. Weasley, dass das Dunkle Mal als Zeichen Schwarzer Hexen und Magier in der Nachfolge von Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-soll, es handelt sich dabei im Übrigen rechtlich schlicht um Mr. Thomas Riddle, gelten kann."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Dass Whiteman öffentlich die allgemein verwendete Formel „Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-soll durch den Geburtsnamen Voldemorts ersetzte, war ein Zeichen, dass er sich durch keinerlei Drohungen in seinem Urteil oder der Verhandlungsführung einschüchtern lassen würde. Er schien damit bewusst den Hexen und Zauberern des Gamots ein Beispiel geben zu wollen.

„Nun, Miss Rochelle?" erteilte er der blonden Nadelstreifenhexe wieder das Wort.

Sie stand auf und trat zum Platz der Verteidigung hinüber.

„Würden Sie bitte ihren Ärmel aufrollen, Mr. Malfoy, und uns ihren rechten Unterarm zeigen?", forderte sie Lucius auf.

Lucius erhob sich und entblößte sein Handgelenk. Die Richter und Zuschauer hielten den Atem an.

„Beschreiben Sie uns bitte, was Sie sehen", sagte Whiteman. „Meine Augen sind nicht mehr die besten. Lohnt es sich, aufzustehen?"

„Nun, Mr. Malfoys Unterarm weist eine etwa fingerlange und daumenbreite Narbe auf, die die Form eines langestreckten...Flecks hat. Sie ist von der für Narben üblichen hellen Farbe", erklärte die Staatsanwältin.

„Kein Dunkles Mal?", fragte Whiteman.

„Nur, weil es jetzt nicht mehr hier ist, heißt das nicht, dass es nicht dort gewesen ist. Wenn sie die Aussagen des ehemaligen Lehrers der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Professor Remus Lupin, lesen, die er vor dem Aurordepartment am 10. Februar gemacht hat, werden Sie erfahren, dass er das Dunkle Mal auf Mr. Malfoys Arm noch gesehen hat. Er hat es ihm selbst ausgebrannt."

„Das ‚Professor' gibt sich noch, wenn die Anklage dich ins Kreuzverhör nimmt", sagte Severus sehr leise und mit maliziösem Lächeln zu Remus.

„Wir können Mr. Lupin gerne dazu vernehmen, wenn die Verteidigung..."

„Ich denke, wir können das abkürzen", sagte Lucius und erhob sich. „Ich möchte eine Erklärung abgeben."

„Miss Rochelle?", fragte Whiteman.

„Ich werde nur zu gerne Mr. Malfoy das Wort überlassen, wenn er ein Geständnis ablegen möchte", erklärte die junge Staatsanwältin mit leuchtenden Augen.

Lucius schenkte ihr ein überhebliches Lächeln, dann wandte er sich den Zauberern und Hexen des Gamots zu.

„Sie haben heute gehört, dass die Taten meines Vaters in Ihrer Betrachtung meiner Person keine Rolle spielen sollten. Juristisch ist das korrekt, tatsächlich verhalten sich die Dinge jedoch anders, als es zunächst den Anschein hat.

Mr. Berkins liegt mit seinen Vorwürfen gegen meinen Vater natürlich völlig richtig. Mein Vater war ein Todesser, und soweit ich das beurteilen kann, war er auch an dem Angriff beteiligt, bei dem die gesamte Familie von Mr. Berkins ausgelöscht wurde. Der Herr Staatsanwalt selbst entging, wie ich hörte, nur durch einen glücklichen Zufall diesem Schicksal.

Wenige Wochen nach diesem Ereignis wurde mein Vater von Auroren getötet, als er eine Familie Muggelstämmiger mit einigen seiner Gefolgsleute überfiel.

Nach dem plötzlichen Tod meines Vaters drängte man mich, in seine Fußstapfen zu treten – in jeder Hinsicht. Ich brach mein Studium an der Academia magica in Paris ab und übernahm nicht nur die Leitung des Hauses Malfoy und das Firmenkonsortium meines Vaters, sondern auch seine Position im Kreis um den Dunklen Lord. Ich war das, was Sie als Todesser bezeichnen, und zwar exakt bis zum 7. Februar dieses Jahres."

Im Saal herrschte Totenstille. Mit einem Geständnis hatte offenbar weder das Gericht, noch das Publikum, noch die Anklage gerechnet.

„Ihnen ist bewusst, was dieses Geständnis bedeutet?", fragte Rochelle nach.

„Wenn mein Anwalt mich juristisch korrekt beraten hat, dann bedeutet es ... nichts", erwiderte Lucius mit unverschämt charmantem Lächeln. „Das Dunkle Mal zu tragen ist genauso wenig strafbar wie jede andere Tätowierung. Strafbar sind allerdings die Taten, die Sie mir vorwerfen, und zu denen ich mich zu gegebener Zeit im Einzelnen und detailliert äußern werde."

Rochelle starrte Malfoy an.

„Sie sind nicht ganz richtig beraten worden", sagte sie trocken. „Nach dem Erlass vom 8. August des vorvergangenes Jahres ist die Annahme des Dunklen Mals allein schon ein Verbrechen."

„Dann lassen Sie es mich noch einmal deutlich sagen", gab Lucius zurück. „Ich habe das Dunkle Mal im Alter von achtzehn Jahren bekommen. Zum Zeitpunkt des Inkrafttretens des Erlasses konnte ich es demgemäß nicht mehr ‚annehmen', da ich es längst hatte." Er setzte sich wieder, als sei dem nichts hinzu zu fügen.

Die Kameras der Reporter, die in de ersten Reihe des Publikums saßen, klickten. Dies war zweifellos eine Schlagzeile!

Severus neben Remus lachte leise in sich hinein.

Rochelle starrte Lucius ärgerlich an, dann drehte sie sich um zu Berkins. Dieser saß mit rosa gefärbtem Gesicht und zusammen gepressten Lippen stocksteif auf seinem Platz. Er hatte erreicht, was er sich mehr als alles gewünscht hatte: Dass Lucius die Schuld seines Vaters öffentlich zugab und zudem eingestand, ein Todesser zu sein. Gleichzeitig hatte er jedoch nichts erreicht. Denn juristisch war Lucius' Geständnis wertlos.

„Es mag sein, dass Sie für das Dunkle Mal auf Ihrem Arm nicht verurteilt werden können, Mr. Malfoy – und zwar aus rein formalen Gründen", bemerkte Rochelle. „Aber ich bin sicher, wir alle hier werden nicht vergessen, was es bedeutet."

„Einspruch!" Lawbender hatte sich erhoben. „Nur juristisch verwertbare Tatbestände dürfen in die Bewertung meines Mandanten einfließen."

„Stattgegeben", sagte Whiteman. „Sie werden der Tatsache, dass Mr. Malfoy das Dunkle Mal getragen hat, bei einer etwaigen Strafzumessung keine Bedeutung geben. Dies gilt jedoch ausdrücklich nicht für Straftaten, die sich aus der Mitgliedschaft in dieser Vereinigung ergeben. Diese werden wir im Einzelnen verhandeln - allerdings erst nach dem Mittagessen. Die Verhandlung ist unterbrochen."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Whiteman. Sofort brachen laute Diskussionen und erregte Gespräche im Saal aus. Remus beobachtete, wie die Auroren den Kreis um Lucius und seine Anwälte enger zogen. Einer der Bewacher brachte die Ketten, die Lucius zu Beginn des Prozesses getragen hatte. Remus hatte das Gefühl, er müsse das Klicken der Handschellen hören. Während man Lucius im Blitzgewitter der Kameras fesselte, drehte dieser sich zum Zuschauerraum hin um. Sein Blick traf den von Remus. Offenbar wusste er genau, wo der Werwolf zu finden war. Für einen kurzen Moment verschlang sich Nebel mit Bernstein, ein Aufleuchten ließ Lucius' Augen heller strahlen und ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinen Anwälten zu. Man führte ihn hinaus, und die Tür schloss sich hinter dem Slytherin.

„Was für ein Auftritt", sagte Severus anerkennend. „Und welch ein genialer Schachzug, zuzugeben, was sie ihm ohnehin nachgewiesen hätten. Niemand wird behaupten können, Lucius wäre nicht kooperativ."

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	28. Lucius: Veritaserum

**Kerkermond Evolution**

Slashig-trashige Fanfiction, in der heute an Lucius' Beispiel deutlich wird:  
Hände weg von psychedelischen Drogen!

* * *

_Nachdem Lucius im letzten Kapitel ja so einen Coup gelandet hat, wäre es jetzt Zeit für die Ankläger, einmal zu triumphieren. Und tatsächlich scheint es, als brächte Berkins Lucius um die Beherrschung. Doch wer wird von dem Ausbruch des Slytherins am Ende profitieren?_

_Danke für die Reviews: Lucy, Sunuxal (auch wenn ich nicht draus schlau geworden bin, vielleicht doch mal auf der anderen Plattform reviewen?), Glupit, Nicole und Lola._

_**Nicole**__: Glenkill – ja, dass dir das jetzt erst aufgefallen ist. Der Widder…mal sehen, wen wir hier noch kastrieren können. Aber wäre ja dann ein Hammel. Eine Kerkerromanze hatten wir bereits am Anfang, insofern: Nein, wir werden die beiden nicht 40 Jahre in Askaban begleiten. Eher bringe ich Lucius um. Und was den Märchenkönig angeht – der hatte doch was mit dem Leibarzt, und dann passt es wieder ;-)_

_**Lola:**__ Das mit der Beziehungskiste musst du mir noch mal erläutern – was meinst du damit? Und was Lucius' „Aufspringen" bei Narcissa angeht. Er mag damit rechnen, aber er ist eben nur äußerlich ein kühler Taktiker. Warte mal ab, bis die Drogen ihn enthemmen ;-)_

* * *

**28. Lucius: Veritaserum**

Eine gute Stunde später fanden sich Gericht, Zuschauer, Anklage und Verteidigung wieder in dem großen Saal zusammen.

Die Anklage hatte das Wort, und Berkins persönlich verlas die Anschuldigungen, die im Zusammenhang mit der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft gegen Lucius erhoben wurden. Man warf ihm vor, die Krawalle nicht nur initiiert und angestachelt zu haben, sondern persönlich federführend beteiligt gewesen zu sein.

Als Beweis rief Berkins einige Ministeriumszauber in den Zeugenstand, die die Vorkommnisse am Rande der Veranstaltung beschrieben. Arthur Weasley, der für die Dauer seiner Vernehmung von der Protokollführung entbunden war, schilderte im Wortlaut, was Draco Malfoy Harry und Ron im Wald gesagt hatte.

Lawbender erhob Einspruch. „Die Verteidigung bestreitet in keiner Weise den Wahrheitsgehalt der Aussagen von Mr. Weasley. Doch aus der Tatsache, dass es den jungen Herren Weasley und Potter so erschien, als sei Lucius' Sohn überzeugt, seine Eltern wären Teil des Mobs, der die Muggel gequält habe, ist nicht zu schließen, dass dies auch den Tatsachen entspricht."

„Man sollte aber doch davon ausgehen, dass ein Vierzehnjähriger einen gewissen Überblick über die Gepflogenheiten seines Elternhauses hat", wandte Berkins mit glattem Lächeln ein.

„Es wird nicht bestritten, dass im Hause Malfoy eine gewisse Ansicht im Bezug auf die Einschätzung der sozialen Wertigkeit von Muggeln herrschte. Es ist daher nicht verwunderlich, dass der junge Draco zumindest vermutete, dass seine Eltern ebenfalls unter diesen Masken steckten. Aber Draco, der über ein gewisses Geltungsbedürfnis verfügt, mag sich auch nur vor den anderen Schülern aufgespielt haben. Und selbst er hat nicht gesagt, dass seine Eltern definitiv unter den illegal handelnden Zauberern waren. Mein Mandant bestreitet jede initiative Beteiligung an den Krawallen und an den quälerischen Schwebezaubern, die auf die Muggel angewendet wurden."

„Nun, ich denke, das Gericht hat genug gehört, um sich ein eigenes Bild hierzu machen", sagte Berkins glatt.

Lawbender beugte sich herüber zu Dr. Solicitor, sie besprachen sich kurz, dann erhob sich Solicitor. „Herr Vorsitzender, wir beantragen, unseren Mandanten zu diesem Themenkomplex unter Veritaserum befragen zu lassen."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Dies war ein bemerkenswertes Vorgehen. Veritaserum unterlag strengen Regularien, und ausschließlich die Verteidigung durfte es verlangen. Die Staatsanwaltschaft konnte es anregen, doch eine Ablehnung der Verteidiger durfte nicht als Schuldanerkenntnis gewertet werden.

„Merlin, Lucius riskiert eine Menge, wenn er das tut", flüsterte Severus. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er nicht dabei war."

Remus schwieg. Wenn es stimmte, was Lucius ihm im Keller des Ministeriums erzählt hatte, konnte er zu diesem Anklagepunkt tatsächlich wahrheitsgemäß aussagen, ohne sich zu belasten.

„Dann bitte ich die Verteidigung und die Anklage zu mir ins Richterzimmer, damit die Fragen an den Angeklagten festgelegt werden können", sagte Whiteman. „Die Verhandlung ist solange unterbrochen."

Berkins und die Nadelstreifenhexe erhoben sich, ebenso Dr. Solicitor und Lawbender. Rogue und Lucius blieben ebenso auf ihren Plätzen wie die Auroren und der Gamot. Da die Türen des Saales nicht geöffnet wurden, behielten auch die Zuschauer Platz. Kingsley kam zu Remus und Severus hinunter gestiegen.

„Es wird nicht lange dauern", sagte er. „Sie werden nur den Anklagepunkt verhandeln, um den es gerade geht. Die Fragen werden ausgehandelt. Die Anklage darf nur das fragen, womit sich die Verteidigung einverstanden erklärt. Allerdings darf der Vorsitzende fragen, was er will. Der Angeklagte kann die Antwort verweigern. Man darf dies nicht als Schuldanerkenntnis auslegen; da der Gamot jedoch dabei ist, wird sich eine Weigerung natürlich negativ auswirken. Ich bin sehr neugierig, was Malfoy uns zu erzählen hat. Er muss sich ziemlich sicher sein, dass er im Punkt der Quidditch-WM eine weiße Weste hat."

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde kehrten Whiteman, die beiden Anwälte und die Ankläger zurück. Solicitor sprach kurz mit Lucius, der abwechselnd nickte und den Kopf schüttelte.

Whiteman hatte indes einen jungen Auroren losgeschickt, um die Tränkemeisterin des Ministeriums zu holen. Fünf Minuten später kehrte er in Begleitung einer alten Frau zurück: Es war niemand anders als die legendäre Madame Hoodia. Sie war eine grauhaarige Hexe von mindestens achtzig Jahren, und sie trug eine bodenlange schwarze Robe unter einem grünschimmernden Überwurf mit silbernen Applikationen, die das Zeichen des Ministeriums trugen sowie die Schlange Slytherins. Ein Teil der Zuschauer erhob sich und auch etliche Mitglieder des Gamots erwiesen der alten Tränkemeisterin diese Ehre.

Remus wusste, dass sie Severus' Professorin an der Universität gewesen war. Hoodia war eine lebende Legende. Sie hatte ihren Stab erhoben und ließ ein winziges Flakon mit einer kristallklaren Flüssigkeit vor sich herschweben. Als sie Lucius sah, lächelte sie. Es gab ihrem strengen Gesicht etwas beinahe freundliches.

„Lucius, mein Lieber", sagte sie, laut genug, dass man es zumindest in den ersten Reihen hören konnte. Sie reichte ihm die Hand. „Ich hoffe, sie haben dich ordentlich behandelt in Askaban? Du siehst aus, als hättest du eine Menge Gewicht verloren."

„Madame Hoodia." Lucius, der bereits aufgestanden war, verbeugte sich vor ihr. „Es ist mir eine besondere Freude, Sie wieder zu sehen. Ich würde allerdings andere Umstände bevorzugen." Er lächelte. „Und es besteht kein Grund, sich um meine Ernährung zu sorgen."

„Wie möchtest du dein Veritaserum?" fragte sie. „In einem Martini, kein Eis, geschüttelt, nicht gerührt?"

„Wasser wird völlig ausreichend sein", erwiderte Lucius mit einem Lächeln.

Sie nickte und beschwor ein Glas. Remus konnte sehen, wie nervös die Auroren waren, als die alte Hexe mit ihrem Stab direkt vor Lucius' Gesicht herumfuchtelte.

„Sie glauben nicht wirklich, ich würde versuchen, der ehrenwerten Madame Hoodia ihren Zauberstab abspenstig zu machen?", meinte er laut und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Ich kann Ihnen versichern, Sie überschätzen meine Fähigkeiten als Duellant maßlos."

Hoodia dosierte mittels einer Pipette vorsichtig zwei Tropfen Veritaserum in das Glas. „Es könnte sein, dass dir übel wird", dozierte sie. „In diesem Fall versuche nicht zu erbrechen, die Übelkeit verfliegt binnen Minuten. Dir wird vermutlich etwas warm werden, auch das ist normal. Andere als diese Nebenwirkungen sind nicht zu erwarten. Falls dennoch welche auftreten sollten, liegt es daran, dass jemand das Serum vergiftet hat - kleiner Scherz, Lucius."

Lucius rang sich ein Lächeln ab, aber es war deutlich, dass er nicht ernsthaft über diese Art von Scherzen lachen konnte. Er trank das Glas in zwei Zügen leer. Hoodia nicke zufrieden.

„Viel Glück, Lucius", sagte sie. „Lass dich nicht unterkriegen."

„Wir würden dieses Veritaserum gerne einer Untersuchung unterziehen", drang plötzlich Berkins' Stimme durch den Saal. „Nichts für ungut, Madame Hoodia, aber Sie scheinen doch eine erhebliche Sympathie für den Angeklagten zu hegen."

Hoodia fuhr herum. Energischen Schritts rauschte sie auf Berkins zu, wobei ihre Robe hinter ihr herwehte wie das Haar einer Furie.

„Mr. Berkins, es stimmt, ich kann Lucius Malfoy gut leiden. Er war ein fleißiger Schüler und ich kenne ihn als höflichen jungen Mann, der stets rührend um seine Frau besorgt war, die im Übrigen ebenfalls eine hervorragende Schülerin war. Beide waren Zierden des Hauses Slytherin und ich glaube nicht ein Wort von ihrer lächerlichen Anklage. Aber das ist meine persönliche Meinung, und diese wird niemals und in keiner Weise meine Arbeit beeinflussen oder gar meine Loyalität gegenüber dem Ministerium. Aber bitte, lassen Sie mein Veritaserum untersuchen."

Sie knallte den Flakon vor ihm auf sein Pult. Dann rauschte sie mit wehrendem Umhang zur Tür hinaus. Jetzt war Remus auch klar, von wem Snape diese Geste abgeschaut hatte.

„Das war wirklich nicht notwendig, Mr. Berkins", rügte Whiteman. „Destille Hoodia ist nun wirklich über jeden Zweifel erhaben. Aber bitte, wenn sie das Serum untersuchen lassen wollen, empfehle ich Professor Severus Snape von der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Er ist eine anerkannte Kapazität auf seinem Gebiet."

„Severus Snape ist der Pate von Mr. Malfoys Sohn. Er hat ihn in Askaban aufgesucht. Ich denke, Sie werden mir zustimmen, Euer Ehren, wenn ich eine gewisse Befangenheit nicht ausschließen kann. Wir werden ein anderes, nicht von einem Mitglied des Zaubertrank-Zirkels aus Slytherins geleitetes, Labor hinzu ziehen."

„Dann wird er sein Serum vermutlich bis nach Deutschland versenden müssen", schnarrte Snape leise.

Remus sah ihn an. „Habt Ihr das Monopol aufs Tränkebrauen?"

„Nein, aber wir sind die besten", erwiderte Snape.

„Was hat Lucius eigentlich studiert? Ich kann ihn mir so gar nicht zwischen blubbernden Kesseln vorstellen", sagte Remus leise.

„Tränkekunde ist Teil der Heilerausbildung", erläuterte Snape. „Lucius hat zwar in Paris studiert, aber für den Trankunterricht kam er lieber nach London. Außerdem…" Er zögerte, sprach dann aber doch weiter: „Außerdem war Narcissa hier."

Remus und Severus waren nicht die Einzigen im Saal, die sich leise unterhielten, solange man auf die Wirkung des Serums bei Lucius wartete. Der ganze Zuschauerraum summte und brummte wie ein Bienenstock vor lauter leise geführten Gesprächen, und auch die Anklagevertreter schienen heftig zu diskutieren.

Remus hatte Lucius stets im Blick. Er schien auf ein eng bedrucktes Pergament vor sich konzentriert, aber sein jetzt kreidebleiches Gesicht verriet, dass er mit der Übelkeit, die das Veritaserum auslöste, hinreichend zu kämpfen hatte. Seine Stirn und seine Oberlippe glänzen von feinen Schweißperlen, und Remus erlaubte sich für einen Moment die Vorstellung, wie gut es sich anfühlen würde, sie ihm vom Gesicht zu küssen.

Dr. Solicitor indes reichte Lucius ein Taschentuch, und Lucius begann eine leise Unterhaltung mit ihm, während langsam etwas wie Farbe in sein Gesicht zurückkehrte. Rogue stand auf und ging zum Richterstuhl, um Whiteman etwas mitzuteilen. Dieser nickte, und als Rogue seinen Platz wieder eingenommen hatte, setzte Whiteman die Verhandlung fort.

„Mr. Berkings, wenn Sie bitte Ihre Fragen an den Angeklagten stellen würden?"

„Ich will meine Frage direkt formulieren", sagte Berkins und erhob sich ebenfalls, um vor Gericht und Verteidigung auf und ab zu laufen. „Mr. Malfoy, befanden Sie sich unter den vermummten Zauberern, die am Abend nach dem Spiel bei der Quidditch-WM die Muggelfamilie des Campingplatzwartes folterten?"

Lucius stand auf, bevor er antwortete. Tatsächlich musste er sich mit einer Hand am Pult abstützen, und seine Gesichtsfarbe wurde wieder fahl. Doch er fing sich und setzte eine neutrale Miene auf.

„Allerdings, das war ich."

Berkins Lächeln war breit, als er sagte: „Ich habe hierzu keine weiteren Fragen mehr. Sie haben es ja alle gehört."

Lawbender ergriff das Wort. „Erlauben Sie, dass mein Mandant hierzu noch nähere Ausführungen macht?"

„Selbstverständlich", sagte Whiteman. „Anlügen kann er uns ja nun nicht. Mr. Malfoy, sicher hat Ihr Rechtsvertreter einen Grund, Sie um ergänzende Angaben zu bitten?"

„Das ist richtig", antwortete Lucius. „Meine Frau und ich waren nach dem Spiel noch mit dem damaligen Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge, seiner Frau, dem bulgarischen Zaubereiminister und dessen Delegation in einem der VIP-Restaurationszelte zum Dinner verabredet. Das Essen zog sich lange hin, und ich hatte mich danach mit Mr. Obalonsk zum Kaffee auf die Terrasse zurückgezogen, um einige geschäftliche Dinge zu besprechen."

„Um was für Geschäfte ging es da wohl?", fragte Berkins mit höhnischem Unterton.

„Einspruch", sagte Lawbender, „diese Frage ist nicht genehmigt."

„Ich beantworte sie trotzdem", sagte Lucius mit einem halben Lächeln. „Es ging um Stahlaktien und den Ausbau einer Verkehrsroute in den Osten des Landes. Wir bewegen uns hier im Muggelwirtschaftskreislauf, nur zur Erläuterung."

„Für jemanden, der die Muggel hasst, kennen Sie sich ziemlich gut aus in deren Geschäftswelt, wie es scheint", rief Berkins.

„Es geht hier um rein geschäftliche Beziehungen", erwiderte Lucius glatt. „Ich verfüge über ein paar Grundkenntnisse und die nötigen Mittel, mir gegebenenfalls externe Expertisen zu beschaffen. Im Übrigen weise ich Ihre Unterstellung, ich würde Muggel prinzipiell hassen, zurück. Sie ist unwahr."

„Mr. Berkins, bitte beschränken Sie sich auf die mit der Verteidigung und mir ausgehandelten Fragen", mahnte Whiteman milde. „Bitte, Mr. Malfoy, fahren Sie fort."

„Narcissa kam irgendwann zu mir und sagte mir, ich müsse dringend nach draußen kommen, Vergil Crabbe sei dort und es sei wirklich sehr dringend. Ich entschuldigte mich bei Mr. Obanlonsk und folgte ihr. Vor der Restauration trafen wir auf Crabbe, der sehr aufgeregt mitteilte, dass eine Gruppe ehemaliger Todesser und Sympathisanten auf dem Weg sei, die Muggel ‚aufzumischen'. Wir müssten unbedingt zu ihnen stoßen. Wir apparierten unverzüglich in den von ihm bezeichneten Bereich. Schon aus der Entfernung konnte man Johlen und Geschrei hören. Mein erster Gedanke war, sofort zwischen die Anwesenden zu gehen und die Aktion abzubrechen, aber Narcissa warnte mich. Sie sagte, ich könne dort unmöglich unmaskiert hingehen, denn wenn mich ein Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums dort sähe, würde man mir sofort die Rädelsführerschaft an den Unruhen anhängen."

„Wie kam Ihre Frau auf die Idee, dass man Ihnen dies unterstellen würde?", fragte Whiteman nach.

„Wir standen zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits unter erheblichem Druck. Der Name Malfoy war im letzten Krieg bedingt durch die Taten meines Vaters untrennbar mit der Bewegung um den Dunklen Lord verbunden. Außerdem gab es gut informierte Einzelpersonen, die wussten, dass ich ein Todesser war und diese Information immer wieder an das Ministerium weiter leiteten. Ich war dauernd damit beschäftigt, die Gerüchte zu zerstreuen. Meine Beziehungen zu Minister Fudge waren gut, aber seine Position war angeschlagen."

Whiteman nickte. „Das kann man so ausdrücken, ich erinnere mich. Bitte fahren Sie fort."

„Wir mischten uns unter die Menge, nachdem wir Masken und Umhänge beschworen hatten. Ich versuchte, mir bekannte Personen auszumachen und insbesondere heraus zu finden, wo die Anstifter dieses Mobs steckten. Dies stellte sich als unmöglich heraus. Die meisten unter den Kutten Verborgenen waren keine Todesser, sondern Mitläufer, die eine Gelegenheit sich auszutoben, beim Schopfe ergriffen."

„Wären es Todesser gewesen, hätte er sie mit Sicherheit disziplinieren können", sagte Snape leise.

Lucius wandte sich an den Gamot. „Ich hatte keine Möglichkeit, das Geschehen zu verhindern oder abzubrechen. Die Quälerei der Kinder war widerlich. Narcissa und mir blieb nur, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Schwebezauber aufrechterhalten wurden, bis die Beamten des Ministeriums endlich in ausreichender Anzahl da waren. Zuerst wurden sie noch mit Flüchen verjagt, es wurden auch Menschen verletzt. Dann plötzlich tauchte das Dunkle Mal am Himmel auf. Schlagartig leerte sich der Bereich. Narcissa und ich setzten die Kinder am Boden ab, die Eltern waren bereits an Stäbe von Auroren gebunden. Wir entkamen, bevor eine Apparitionssperre aufgebaut werden konnte, aber es war knapp."

„Sie wollen uns nicht ernsthaft glauben machen, Sie und Ihre Frau hätten diese Muggelkinder gerettet?" sagte Berkins höhnisch.

„Ich sagte, wir haben sie am Boden abgesetzt. Glauben Sie, was Sie wollen", antwortete Lucius und ließ sich auf seinen Platz sinken.

„Ich weise daraufhin, dass mein Mandant unter Veritaserum steht", sagte Lawbender zum Gamot gewandt.

„Ein Serum, das noch zur Prüfung ansteht", meinte Berkins bissig. „Und wie schade, dass uns Mrs. Malfoy als Zeugin nicht zur Verfügung steht, aber dafür hat Ihr Mandant ja vorausschauend gesorgt, als er seine eigene Frau umbrachte."

Lucius war so schnell aufgesprungen und zu Berkins Platz …appariert, obwohl das eigentlich unmöglich war ohne seinen Zauberstab, dass die Auroren kaum Zeit hatten, ihre Stäbe zu erheben.

Er krallte seine Finger in die Kante des Pultes, wohl um sie nicht in Berkins' Hals stattdessen zu versenken, und seine Stimme, obschon mehr ein leises Zischen als laute Sprache, drang durch den Saal.

„Jetzt hören Sie mir zu, Sie debiler, rachsüchtiger Idiot. Ich habe Narcissa nicht getötet und es auch nicht befohlen. Ich hätte ihr niemals, hören Sie, niemals etwas antun können."

Vier Auroren hatten Lucius erreicht und zerrten ihn mit roher Gewalt von Berkins weg, der mit weißem Gesicht und zitternd an seinem Platz hockte.

„Mr. Malfoy, wenn Sie das noch einmal tun, werde ich Ihnen Ketten anlegen lassen", tönte Whitemans Stimme ärgerlich durch den Saal. „Merlin, wofür haben wir hier zwei Duzend Auroren? Wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte Mr. Malfoy den Staatsanwalt erwürgen können. Mr. Lawbender, machen Sie ihrem Mandanten unmissverständlich klar, dass er erstens an seinem Platz zu bleiben hat und zweitens eine Ordnungsstrafe riskiert, wenn er den Staatsanwalt noch einmal derartig beleidigt."

Whiteman holte tief Luft und wandte sich der Anklagevertretung zu. „Und Sie, Mr. Berkins, unterlassen es zukünftig, den Angeklagten zu provozieren und Fragen zu stellen, die nicht im Vorfeld von mir genehmigt wurden, solange er unter Veritaserum steht. Das ist hier ein Gerichtssaal und kein Kindergarten."

Er erhob sich und trat zur Verteidigerbank. „Wenn wir schon dabei sind, dann klären wir gleich diesen Anklagepunkt. Wer hat ihre Frau getötet, Mr. Malfoy, können Sie uns das sagen?"

Lucius senkte den Kopf, eine für ihn gänzlich ungewöhnliche Geste. „Der Dunkle Lord hat sie…" Er kämpfte ganz offenbar um einen Rest Beherrschung. „Er hat sie bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie dabei schon starb, sie wurde im Vorfeld bereits gefoltert und geschlagen. Ob sie am Ende durch die Cruciati starb, die man ihr auferlegte, oder ob sie ihren Verletzungen erlegen ist, kann ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen."

Im Publikum herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Remus entging nicht, dass Snapes Hand so fest um die Stuhlkante gepresst war, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Der Slytherin hatte die Lippen zusammengepresst und sein Gesicht war eine einzige starre Maske. Er litt sichtbar ebenso wie Lucius.

„Ich kann sehen, dass es Ihnen schwer fällt, darüber zu sprechen, Mr. Malfoy", hörte Remus Whiteman sagen, „und trotz der angeklagten Verbrechen hege ich in diesem Moment wirkliches Mitgefühl, aber Ihre Aussage zu diesem Punkt ist für weitere Ermittlungen notwendig. Wer war an der Ermordung Ihrer Frau beteiligt, neben Tomas Riddle?"

Lucius schloss die Augen und blinzelte. Er schien einem Zusammenbruch nahe. Das Veritaserum setzte auch die Beherrschung seiner Mimik herunter. Er konnte seine Gefühle in diesem Augenblick nicht verbergen. Tatsächlich liefen ihm Tränen übers Gesicht, und das Klicken der Kameras machte Remus wütend.

„Bellatrix Lestrange und Peter Pettigrew", sagte er schließlich heiser.

„Bellatrix Lestrange ist die Schwester von Narcissa Malfoy. Sie wird kaum ihre eigene Schwester töten. Und Pettigrew ist tot!", rief Berkins. „Er wurde von Sirius Black getötet, zusammen mit einem Duzend Mugeln. Man hat nur noch seinen Finger gefunden."

Lucius starrte Berkins an, im Gesicht eine unverhohlene Mischung aus Wut und Abscheu. „Pettigrew lebt. Ich habe ihn gesehen. Er hat dem Dunklen Lord mit einem Blutzauber zu einem neuen Körper verholfen. Fragen Sie Harry Potter oder dessen Freundin, Miss Granger. Fragen Sie Remus Lupin. Fragen Sie Rodolphus Lestranges, falls sie ein Wort aus ihm heraus bringen. Sirius Black war im Übrigen unschuldig."

„Minderjährige, ein Werwolf und ein Todesser. Das sind ärmliche Zeugen, die Sie uns hier präsentieren, Mr. Malfoy!" rief Berkins.

„Ihre eigene Mitarbeiterin hat Professor Lupin heute morgen als Zeugen zitiert", konterte Lucius kalt. „Aber meinetwegen: Fragen Sie Albus Dumbledore und Minerva MacGonagall. Beide haben Barty Crouch junior verhört, bevor er dem Dementorenkuss ausgesetzt wurde. Und was Bellatrix betrifft: Sie alle wären entsetzt, wenn sie wüssten, wozu meine Schwägerin fähig ist. Erinnern Sie sich nur an die Longbottoms. Das war das Werk von Bellatrix Lestrange, dafür wurde sie vor diesem Gericht verurteilt."

Berkins schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

„Sie winden sich hier wie die sprichwörtliche Schlange, Malfoy. Selbst wenn Sie Ihre Frau nicht umgebracht haben, so haben Sie sie dennoch zu einem Leben als Todesserin genötigt und damit letztlich ihr grausames Ende mitverschuldet."

Lucius sah aus, als hätte Berkins ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen. Er wurde kreidebleich – ob vor Zorn oder aus Entsetzen, war nicht zu sagen. Aber ganz offensichtlich hatte Berkins einen Treffer gelandet.

„Ich halte fest, dass mein Mandant für den Tod seiner Frau juristisch nicht verantwortlich ist", rief Lawbender. „Bitte nehmen Sie das ausdrücklich zu Protokoll." Er wandte sich Lucius zu. „Merlin, Lucius, setz dich hin. Und nicht noch so ein Veelaausflug vor die Anklägerpulte, oder ich verpasse dir einen Klebezauber."

„Keine Sorge, ich habe mich im Griff", zischte Lucius.

„Merlin sei Dank muss ich dir das jetzt glauben", entgegnete Lawbender und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Ich stelle fest, das der Angeklagte zu den Anklagepunkte Beteiligung an der Folterung von Muggeln bei der Quidditch-WM und Ermordung seiner Ehefrau, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, unter Veritaserum ausgesagt hat und beide Taten ihm nicht zur Last zu legen sind", sagte der Vorsitzende. „Der Gamot wird sich jetzt zurückziehen, um das Gehörte zu besprechen und zu einem vorläufigen Ratsschluss zu kommen. Da die Zeit bereits deutlich fortgeschritten ist, wird die Verhandlung auf Morgen früh vertagt."

„Bitte erheben Sie sich", rief der lila gekleidete Zauberer, der stets Beginn und Ende der Gerichtstage sowie Einzug und Auszug des Wizzen Gamots ankündigte.

Remus und Severus standen wie alle anderen von ihren Plätzen auf. Die Zauberer und Hexen des Gerichts verließen in Zweier- und Dreiergruppen den Saal. Ihnen folgten die Ankläger, und schließlich die Auroren mit den Verteidigern und Lucius, die allerdings in die andere Richtung den Saal verließen. Erst als sich die Tür hinter Lucius geschlossen hatte, öffnete man die Türen für die Zuschauer.

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Gawain passte Remus am Ausgang ab.

„Lass uns in die Stadt gehen, noch etwas trinken", schlug er vor.

„Lieber nicht", sagte Remus. „Mein Kopf bringt mich um. Ich will nur noch schlafen."

Gawain zuckte die Schultern. „Was ist mit Ihnen, Snape? Ich verspreche auch, keine Werwolfsspelunke auszusuchen."

„So, wie das Befinden der meisten Lykantrophen heute Abend sein wird, dürfte Ihre ‚Werwolfsspelunke' ziemlich leer bleiben", antwortete Snape. „Aber bitte, ich könnte einen starken Drink gut gebrauchen."

Remus glaubte zuerst, sich verhört zu haben.

„War das ein ‚Ja', Severus?", fragte er verblüfft.

Snape antwortete nicht, aber er stimmt zu, als Gawain das „Excalibur" vorschlug, ein Muggelpub unweit des Ministeriums. Noch immer kopfschüttelnd disapparierte Remus, nachdem er seinen Zauberstab zurück erhalten hatte.

Daheim in der alten Villa, die er jetzt mit Gawain und zumeist auch Tonks teilte, verbrachte er einen ruhigen Abend mit einem ‚Dolorcalmus' und einer Kanne Tee. Er ging früh zu Bett und fand dank einer Portion ‚traumlosen Schlaf-Trankes' auch zeitig zur Ruhe. Er hörte Gawain nicht, als dieser spät in der Nacht zurückkehrte. Lediglich die unordentlich in der Diele abgestellten Schuhe verrieten ihm am nächsten Morgen, dass der junge Werwolf heimgekommen war.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_

_Übrigens: Wem das Warten auf das nächste Kapitel „Kerkermond Evolution" zu lange dauert, der kann mal in __**„Schattennacht"**__ herein lesen, einer neuen, kurzen Geschichte (3-4 Kapitel), die ich gemeinsam mit Slytherene begonnen habe. Nur ein paar Tage im Leben des geheimnisumwitterten Tränkemeisters Severus Snape, aber was für welche!_

_Madame Hoodia is courtesy of Slytherene. __Habe ich mir nur geborgt. _


	29. Remus: Zeuge der Verteidigung

Kerkermond Evolution 29

**Kerkermond Evolution **

Trashig-slashige Fanfiction, in der Remus eine im besten Sinne souveräne Vorstellung mit Slytherin-Qualitäten gibt

* * *

_Es ist gar nicht so einfach, zwei Geschichten parallel zu schreiben. Dauernd schreibe ich „Severus" in den Szenen zwischen Lucius und Remus, weil das Pairing in „Schattennacht" ein anderes ist…_

_Es gab besorgte Stimmen, dass die Updates bei „Kerkermond Evolution" jetzt seltener würden. Na ja, um ehrlich zu sein, ein bisschen vielleicht. Aber „Schattennacht" wird nicht sehr lang werden. Jetzt geht es aber erst einmal hier weiter. Viel Spaß!_

_Danke für die Reviews! Lucy, Glupit, Lucindana und Lola  
**Lola**: Für die vorgeschlagene Lösung mit Gawain als neuem Direktor von Hogwarts und Zaubereiminister, gerne auch in Lack und Leder, danke ich sehr. Ich schreibe das, aber nur wenn Snape im hellila Tütü dann neben Zaubertränken auch klassisches Ballett und Eurhythmie unterrichten darf. Ganz ehrlich: Gawain hatte bereits genug Heldentum in dieser Geschichte. Es gibt noch andere, die glänzen wollen. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht steht Snape ja doch heimlich auf die Backstreetboys oder Tokyo Hotel?_

* * *

**29. Remus: Zeuge der Verteidigung  
**

Der nächste Morgen begann, wie die letzte Nacht geendet hatte – mit Regen. Es goss Bindfäden, und an Londons Himmel war nirgends auch nur ein Zipfelchen ‚blau' zu sehen.  
Remus hatte sich mit Tonks gemeinsam bereits um das Frühstück gekümmert, als Gawain – nur mit einem T-Shirt und Unterhosen bekleidet – in der Küchentür erschien. Er sah fürchterlich aus – zumindest für seine Verhältnisse.

„Was bei Circe ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte Tonks erschrocken. „Du siehst aus, als wärest du unter eine Herde Büffel gekommen."

„Büffelgras", sagte Gawain. „In dem Vodka. Bei Thors Hammer, Severus kann etwas vertragen. Er hat mich unter den Tisch getrunken, fürchte ich."

„Du hast als Lykantroph keine Chance gegen einen Menschen, hat dir das noch keiner gesagt?", fragte Remus halb amüsiert, halb schockiert. „Dein Körper kann Alkohol nicht so schnell abbauen, aufgrund der caniden DNS fehlt uns ein Enzym."

„Klugscheißer", erwiderte Gawain müde. „Ich weiß es, aber Snape ist so dünn."

„Snape ist sehnig. Ich habe es genau gesehen", korrigierte ihn Tonks. „Dünn ist was anderes."

„Wann hast du denn Snape auf die Muskeln geguckt, Schätzchen?", fragte Gawain und ließ ein leises Knurren hören.

„Meine Güte, ich kenne ihn schon ewig", erklärte Tonks, leicht errötend. „Müsst Ihr nicht gleich los?"

„Ich bin krank", jammerte Gawain.

„Dann leide leise und zieh dir was an", sagte Tonks lapidar. „Was du hast, ist ein Kater, keine Krankheit."

„Genau, und Hund verträgt sich nicht mit Katze", stöhnte er. „Außer natürlich bei Remus und Tanita, das soll sich prima vertragen haben."

Er grinste breit, nur um aufzujaulen, als Remus dem spontanen Bedürfnis nachgab, ihn hart auf den Oberarm zu boxen.

„Au, verflixt, bist du wahnsinnig?", knurrte der Amerikaner. „Du bist ein Werwolf, weißt du eigentlich, wie stark du bist?"

Nun war es an Remus, sich an einem maliziösen Lächeln zu versuchen und die Zähne zu zeigen. Es gelang einigermaßen.  
„Hör auf, solchen Mist zu reden."

„Merlin, Ihr seid beide potent und stark und ungefähr so vernünftig wie Vierzehnjährige in der Pubertät, und außerdem sind wir spät dran", sagte Tonks. „Remus, iss auf, Gawain, zieh dich an. In zehn Minuten müssen wir los."

Beide widersprachen nicht.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo**_

Die Sicherheitschecks beim Ministerium waren genau so gründlich wie am Vortag. Severus traf Remus in der Halle, und abgesehen von leicht geröteten Augen war dem Slytherin der Vodka offenbar deutlich besser bekommen als Gawain.

„Na, wie geht's uns heute, Mr. Gray?", fragte Snape spöttisch.

„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich auf meinen Kürbissaft achten", erwiderte Gawain. „Und lass die Finger von Tonks."

Snape hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen.

„Erklär ich dir ein andermal", sagte Tonks zu ihm und zerrte Gawain in Richtung des dritten Sicherheitstores, das von Diane überwacht wurde.

„Ihr seid per Vornamen?", fragte Remus.

„Frag' besser nicht", erwiderte Severus. „Und nicht so laut, bitte."

„Mr. Lupin?", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Remus drehte sich um. Die Nadelstreifenhexe aus der Staatsanwaltschaft stand dort.

„Wir möchten Sie heute vernehmen", sagte sie mit aufgesetztem Lächeln. „Aus diesem Grund müssen wir Sie bitten, der heutigen Verhandlung fern zu bleiben. Schließlich möchten wir nicht, dass Sie durch die Aussagen des Angeklagten beeinflusst werden."

„Ich habe eine schriftliche Aussage gemacht. Dieser ist nichts hinzuzufügen", erwiderte Remus trocken.

„Ich muss leider auf dieser Maßnahme bestehen", sagte die Blonde. „Ein Auror wird Sie zum Warteraum für Zeugen begleiten."

Plötzlich tauchte die schnippische Aurorin auf, die Rascal Rogue seinen Ersatzzauberstab abgenommen hatte, drei Wochen vorher bei Remus zweiter Vernehmung.

„Wenn Sie mir folgen wollen, Mr. Lupin?"

Es war keine wirkliche Frage.

„Ich weiß ja, wer dich mitgenommen hat", sagte Severus, und tatsächlich hatte es etwas beruhigendes, das jemand außerhalb des Ministeriums wusste, dass Remus abgesondert wurde.

Die Aurorin führte Remus in einen neutral gehaltenen Wartebereich.

„Tee und Sandwiches bestellen Sie bitte bei dem Hauselfen, der regelmäßig vorbei kommt, Zeitschriften finden Sie dort", wies sie ihn an. „Sie werden aufgerufen, wenn es Zeit für Ihre Aussage ist."

Remus nickte und vertiefte sich - da er ohnehin nichts anderes zu tun hatte – in ein wissenschaftliches Arithmantik-Journal. Er stellte erstaunt fest, dass alle Zeitschriften hier ihn interessierten. Nach kaum einer Viertelstunde stieß ihn plötzlich jemand an.

„Remus, Merlin, wo bleibst du bloß?", rief Tonks. Dann sah sie den Tisch vor ihm.  
„Nicht zu fassen", murmelte sie. „Dies ist ein Wunschbuchtisch. Er verzaubert die Bücher, wie du sie willst. Sieh her."

Sie berührte den Tisch, und schon war er voller Magazine über Zauberermode, Quidditch und es gab auch ein Buch über Lykantrophie.  
„Sie haben dich schon zweimal aufgerufen. Jemand scheint deine Aussage verhindern zu wollen. Schnell jetzt."

Sie hastete mit ihm die Gänge entlang und informierte ihn kurz über den Verlauf der Verhandlung.

„Es ging als erstes noch einmal um den Tod von Narcissa und die Gründe für Lucius' Bruch mit Voldemort, dann um die Organisation der Todesser. Lucius hat ganz schön ausgepackt, sie haben noch aus dem Gerichtssaal Auroren los geschickt, um Leute zu verhaften. Wenn die Todesser ihn jemals bekommen, ist er ein toter Mann. Er ist absolut kooperativ. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es bereits im Vorfeld eine Menge Verhaftungen auf seine Hinweise hin gegeben hat. Dann ging es kurz um den ‚_Imperius'_ gegen Barty Crouch. Aber da ist er raus, sie haben Minerva MacGonagall aussagen lassen und Crouchs alte Hauselfe, Winky."

„Dora, wie lange habe ich da gesessen? Es kann höchstens…"

„Remus, es ist drei Uhr nachmittags. Aber das wird ein Nachspiel haben."

Sie hatten eine schmale Tür erreicht, und auf Tonks' Wink traten die beiden Auroren zur Seite, die sie bewachten.

„Mach's gut, Remus", sagte Tonks und schob ihn hindurch.

Remus stand sehr plötzlich mitten vor dem gesamten Wizzen Gamot.

„Wer sind Sie denn?", fragte Whiteman verärgert und musterte Remus über seine Brille hinweg.

„Das ist Professor Lupin, Euer Ehren", sagte Tonks, die nun doch hinter Remus in den Saal geschlüpft war. „Jemand hat ihn an den Wunschbuchtisch in Wartezone Sieben dirigiert. Er konnte Ihren Aufruf somit nicht hören."

Remus starrte indes wie paralysiert in Lucius' Gesicht. Der Slytherin war zum Greifen nah, und Remus musste sich zusammen reißen, um nicht auf ihn zuzustürzen und ihn zu umarmen.

„Merlin sei Dank", hörte er Lawbender flüstern, und über Lucius' Lippen huschte der Ansatz eines Lächelns.

„Bitte nehmen Sie hier vorne Platz, Mr. Lupin", sagte Whiteman nun und wies auf den Zeugenstand, in dem bereits Arthur und andere Ministeriumszauberer ausgesagt hatten.  
„Wie kommt es, dass Sie im Wartebereich Sieben gelandet sind, das würde mich wirklich interessieren."

„Nun, das war der Bereich, den mir die Aurorin Friggs mir auf Weisung von Miss Rochelle, wie ich vermute, zugewiesen hat", sagte Remus.

Whiteman blickte zum Anklagepult.

„Ich hatte Anweisung gegeben, Mr. Lupin in Bereich Acht zu bringen. Er muss die Stühle verwechselt haben", sagte Rochelle unschuldig.

„Die Aurorin hat mit dem Finger auf einen Tisch gewiesen und mir gesagt – ich zitiere wörtlich - „Zeitschriften finden Sie dort. Sie werden aufgerufen, wenn es Zeit für Ihre Aussage ist", beharrte Remus höflich, aber bestimmt.

„Sie müssen sie missverstanden haben, tut mir leid", entschuldigte Rochelle sich lächelnd. „Euer Ehren, es lag nicht in unserer Absicht, den Zeugen von der Verhandlung fern zu halten. Immerhin liegt seine schriftliche Aussage ja vor."

„Wir wollen es für dieses Mal so hinnehmen, Miss Rochelle", sagte Whiteman. „Aber ‚verlieren' Sie mir keine weiteren Zeugen – insbesondere nicht solche der Verteidigung."

„Sicher, Euer Ehren", sagte sie.

„Nun gut, beginnen wir mit den Formalitäten", seufzte Whiteman. „Sie sind Professor Lupin?"

„Remus John Lupin, und ich bin kein Lehrer in Hogwarts mehr, insofern können wir auf den ‚Professor' verzichten', erklärte Remus.

„Ihr Geburtsdatum, Mr. Lupin, Adresse, Familienstand, Beruf?"

„Geboren am 10. März 1960 in Berwick-upon-Tweed, derzeit wohnhaft Vasilievsstreet, ledig, Privatsekretär."

„Und Sie arbeiten für…?", fragte Whiteman.

„Die American Lycantrope Association", sagte Remus glatt. Er verschwieg, dass Gawain und Alicia diese Organisation vor einem halben Jahr als Tarnfirma für ihre Visa-Anträge gegründet hatten und er natürlich kein Gehalt bekam. Aber danach hatte niemand gefragt.

Dr. Solicitor nickte anerkennend.

„Na, das ist ja ein passender Job für einen Werwolf", bemerkte Berkins. „Planen Sie auszuwandern?"

„Im Augenblick, Mr. Berkins, befrage _ich _Mr. Lupin noch. Er wird Ihnen nachher uneingeschränkt zur Verfügung stehen", sagte Whiteman scharf.

„Nun, Mr. Lupin, ich habe Ihre Aussage mit Interesse gelesen. Damit wir uns alle ein Bild der schwierigen Situation machen können, in der Sie sich Anfang Februar befanden, möchte ich Sie bitten, uns allen hier in Ihren Worten die Ereignisse zu schildern. Zwischenfragen werde ich zulassen, wenn sie begründet sind."  
Er warf sowohl der Staatsanwaltschaft als auch der Verteidigung einen finsteren Blick zu.  
„Bitte beginnen Sie mit ihrer Gefangennahme durch die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, und erzählen Sie uns, was in Folge dieses Ereignisses mit Ihnen geschah."

„Euer Ehren, wir halten es für notwendig, Mr. Lupin unter Veritaserum zu setzen für seine Aussage", meldete sich Rochelle, bevor Remus überhaupt beginnen konnte.

„Und wie begründen Sie diese Forderung, Miss Rochelle?", erkundigte sich Lawbender.

„Er ist ein Werwolf, eine Dunkle Kreatur. Er könnte ein Todesser sein. Er könnte lügen, um Lucius Malfoy zu entlasten", antwortete der junge Farbige aus dem Team des Staatsanwalts.

„Ich bitte Sie, Mr. Awuso", wandte Lawbender ein, „Mr. Lupin war Lehrer in Hogwarts, er genießt das Vertrauen von Direktor Albus Dumbledore. Und falls er ein Todesser wäre, würde er kaum bemüht sein, Mr. Malfoy zu _ent_lasten. Das wäre unlogisch."

„Einem Werwolf kann man nicht vertrauen", erwiderte Awuso störrisch. „Ich bitte das Gericht um eine Entscheidung."

Whiteman wiegte seinen Kopf hin und her.  
„Ich habe derzeit keine Zweifel an der Glaubwürdigkeit des Zeugen. Meines Wissens ist die Anwendung von Veritaserum bei Halbmenschen mit einem nicht unerheblichen Risiko verbunden. Ich möchte Mr. Lupins Aussage zuerst einmal hören. Sollten danach noch Zweifel bestehen, denken wir über die Applikation einer Minimaldosis nach, die für eine sehr begrenzte Zeit wirksam wäre. Natürlich nur mit Ihrer Zustimmung, Mr. Lupin. Sie sind hier Zeuge und niemand kann Sie zwingen, einer solchen Behandlung zuzustimmen."

„Vielen Dank, Euer Ehren. Ich habe Sie verstanden", sagte Remus in seiner ruhigen, höflichen Art. Er war es nach mehr als fünfundzwanzig Jahren als Lykantroph gewohnt, sich gegenüber dem Ministerium zurückzunehmen.

Dann begann er seinen Bericht. Er erklärte, wie er, Hagrid und Kingsley von Pettigrew in die Falle gelockt worden waren, und bei dem Versuch, die vermeintlich entführte Nora zu retten selbst gefangen wurden. Die Ereignisse in Voldemorts Kerker schilderte er sehr knapp, bis zu der Stelle, an der Lucius aufgetaucht war. Er beschrieb die Misshandlungen von Crabbe und Goyle und dass er zuerst geglaubt habe, Lucius werde diese niemals überleben. Remus berichtete, wie erschrocken er war, als er feststellen musste, dass sich Shacklebolts Kinder in dem Gefängnis befanden, und er fand schlichte, aber eingängige Worte, um die Verzweiflung zu beschreiben, die ihn angesichts der scheinbar unausweichlichen Situation und der Bedrohung durch die Dementoren befiel.

„Sie glaubten also nicht an eine Rettung?", fragte Whiteman nach.

„Nicht, bis ich hörte, dass die Kinder einen Zauberstab besitzen", antwortete Remus. „Dieser stellte sich jedoch als Spielzeug heraus. Ich war unendlich enttäuscht. Ich wusste, dass ich mit einem Zauberstab den Dementoren Einhalt gebieten könnte – zumindest, wenn es nicht zu viele waren. Den Ausweg so nah vor Augen zu haben, und dann resignieren zu müssen, war grausam. Doch dem Stab fehlte der magische Kern."

„Sie haben eine Lösung für dieses Problem gefunden?", fragte Whiteman.

„Das haben wir", bestätigte Remus. Er tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Lucius, dann sagte er: „Mr. Malfoy hier ist ein Veela. Natürlich kein reinblütiger, aber die Magie, die ihm inne wohnt, reichte aus, um einen Kern für den Stab herzustellen."

„Der fragliche Stab wurde von den Auroren bei der Befreiung von Mr. Lupin und den Kindern sichergestellt. Das Gutachten liegt Ihnen vor", sagte Whiteman zu den Hexen und Zauberern des Gamots gewandt. „Es handelt sich tatsächlich um einen Kinder-Stab mit einem Kern aus Veelahaar, gehärtet und versiegelt mit Silber. Wie konnten Sie das Silber schmelzen, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus beschrieb mit knappen Worten die Technik der Herstellung des Stabes, und schilderte, wie sie die Kinder zu sich in den Kerker holten. Er sprach über den Angriff der Dementoren, und dass sein Patronus zerstob, als sie in Scharen über ihn herfielen.

„Ihr Patronus wurde also zerstört", stellte Whiteman fest. „Ja, das passiert, wenn die Dementoren zu zahlreich sind. Wie haben Sie die Nacht dennoch überlebt?"

„Mr. Malfoy hat die Dementoren mit Veelamagie vertrieben. Ich wusste nicht, dass dies möglich ist, es geschieht außerhalb der üblichen arkanen Bahnen. Allerdings löste dies unser Problem nur temporär, denn am Morgen war Mr. Malfoy in einem fürchterlichen Zustand. Er hatte sich völlig verausgabt und alle unsere Versuche, aus dem Kerker auszubrechen, scheiterten."

Remus schilderte, wie er in der nächsten Nacht den Dementoren besser standhalten konnte, und er erläuterte die Wirkung des ‚gemalten Patronus'.  
Lawbender zeigte ein Foto des Bildes, dass die Auroren gefertigt hatten.

„Ich war dankbar, dass wir die Nacht überstanden hatten", berichtete Remus. „Sie können sich vorstellen, wie entsetzt ich war, als Mr. Malfoy mir am nächsten Morgen sagte, dass wir auf einen Vollmond zugingen."

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die Aussicht auf so leichte Beute für Sie eher anregend als abstoßend war", warf Berkins ein.

Falls er damit gerechnet hatte, Remus auf diese Art provozieren zu können, hatte er sich getäuscht. Stattdessen ging ein Raunen durch den Saal, und es war durchaus nicht freundlich.

„Einspruch!", rief Lawbender.

„Stattgegeben", ertönte Whitemans Stimme. „Mäßigen Sie sich, Mr. Berkins. Der Zeuge ist strafrechtlich bisher völlig unauffällig gewesen. Fragen Sie mal Ihre Kollegin, Dolores Umbridge. Ihre Abteilung hat dies im Vorfeld bestätigt – auf mehrfache Nachfrage allerdings erst", setzte er hinzu. „Wir haben überhaupt keine Veranlassung, Mr. Lupin ein sozial aggressives Verhalten nachzusagen. Er hat noch nie einen Menschen bedroht oder verletzt."

„Nun, da sich mich schon fragen", sagte Umbridge und erhob sich. „Mr. Lupin, wie verhält es sich denn mit Ihrer Aggressivität an Vollmond – das bedeutet alle vier Wochen einmal? Dürfen wir Sie uns als braves Lämmchen vorstellen, oder doch eher als blutdurstige Bestie?"

„Ich pflege die Vollmonde in einem entsprechend den Vorschriften gesicherten Keller zu verbringen", erwiderte Remus kühl. „Die Sicherungsanlagen wurden von Ihrer Abteilung abgenommen, Miss Umbridge. Außerdem verfüge ich über gute Verbindungen nach Hogwarts, woher ich auch den Wolfsbanntrank beziehe."

„Meines Wissens gehört Hogwarts als Schule nicht zu den Labors, die eine Lizenz für dieses Produkt besitzen", tönte Umbridge triumphierend.

„Hogwarts vielleicht nicht", sprang Lawbender helfend ein, als Remus schwieg.  
Er hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob Severus das, was er braute, auch herstellen durfte.  
„Allerdings hat Ihre Abteilung, Miss Umbridge, vor mehr als vier Jahren der ‚Snape Potion Aktien- und Laborgesellschaft' eine entsprechende Lizenz erteilt. Das Labor wurde zuvor vom Ministerium auf seine Qualifikation hin geprüft. Ihre Kollegin Madama Hoodia erteilt hierzu sicher gerne nähere Auskünfte", sagte Lawbender.

„Das bedeutet", ergänzte Dr. Solicitor, „dass Mr. Lupin seinen Wolfsbanntrank absolut legal bezieht."

„Wie sehen denn Ihre Nächte ohne Wolfsbann aus, Mr. Lupin?", erkundigte sich Umbridge mit lauerndem Blick.

„Sehr friedlich", antwortete Remus. „Da ich den Wolfsbann nur vor dem Vollmond benötige, und ich ein friedlicher Mensch bin, sind alle anderen Nächte eher…ruhig."

Im Zuschauerraum und auch im Gamot wurde gelacht.

Remus lächelte. Bis hierhin war es ein weiter Weg gewesen. Dass er es jemals wagen würde, sich vor Umbridge hinzustellen und sie öffentlich lächerlich zu machen, war ein kleines Wunder. Und ausgerechnet seine verhasste Lykantrophie ermöglichte diesen Triumph.

„Ich spreche natürlich von Vollmondnächten ohne Wolfsbann!", fauchte die gedrungene, kleine Hexe.

„Die gibt es unter normalen Umständen nicht", entgegnete Remus hart.

„Aber in dieser Nacht in diesem …Gefängnis waren es doch keine normalen Umstände, nicht wahr, Mr. Lupin? Oder stand Ihnen ‚Snape Potion' auch dort zur Verfügung?", setzte sie gehässig nach.

„Natürlich nicht", gab Remus zu. „Was soll das, Miss Umbridge? Sie alle hier wissen, dass ich ein Gefangener meiner Natur bin. Ohne Wolfsbann verwandele ich mich nicht in einen friedlichen Haushund, sondern in einen Werwolf. Ich bin keineswegs stolz darauf, aber es ist nicht meine Schuld. Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, gebissen zu werden."

„Ich wollte den Gamot nur daran erinnern, welch eine Dunkle Kreatur Sie sind", sagte Umbridge und verschränkte selbstzufrieden lächelnd die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie waren drauf und dran, die armen Kinder zu fressen."

„Dass es dazu nicht kam, verdanken wir meinem Mandanten", hakte Lawbender ein. „Mr. Lupin, wie hat Mr. Malfoy verhindert, dass Sie ihn und die Kinder angriffen?"

Dies war der Moment, den Remus mehr als alles andere fürchtete. Wenn er jetzt log, und hinterher unter Veritaserum etwas anderes aussagte, war er völlig unglaubwürdig. Aber konnte er es wagen, diese konservative magische Gesellschaft mit dem Glenkill-Ritual zu konfrontieren? Remus entschied sich für das einfachste – die Wahrheit. Oder besser: Eine Wahrheit, wie ein Slytherin sie definiert hätte. Er hatte von Lucius gelernt.

„Es war eine Frage der Lenkung arkaner Ströme", erwiderte Remus. „Um es zu präzisieren – Blutmagie. Ich hatte von einem alten Bannzauber gelesen, mit dem man zum Beispiel zwei Dunkle Kreaturen für eine gewisse Zeit aneinander binden kann."

Remus' Worte waren sorgsam verdrehte Wahrheiten. Natürlich war es _auch_ Blutmagie – der Biss gehörte dazu. Und natürlich funktionierte es _auch_ zwischen Veela und Lykantroph, zwei Dunklen Geschöpfen. Außerdem war ‚bis zum Tode' durchaus durch die Definition ‚eine gewisse Zeit' gedeckt.

„Wir", sagte Remus und der Klang des Wortes war süß auf seinen Lippen, „entschieden uns, es zu versuchen. Man braucht Vertrauen ineinander. Mr. Malfoy war ein Todesser, ein Feind, aber er hatte über die ganzen Tage gegen die Dementoren gekämpft, die Kinder versorgt, ihnen Geschichten und Märchen erzählt – ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, wenn ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte. Ich hatte zudem keine andere Wahl. Wir trafen die Vereinbarung, dass er mich töten würde, falls ich entgegen meiner Vermutung nicht oder nicht ausreichend beeinflussbar sein sollte nach der Verwandlung. Merlin sei Dank – es funktionierte."

„Hatten Sie nicht auch ein Dementorenproblem?", erkundigte sich Whiteman.

„Allerdings. Mr. Malfoy verfügte nicht über die Fähigkeit, einen gestaltlichen Patronus zu erschaffen. Natürlich gab es noch seine Wüstenmagie, aber wir konnten nicht sicher sein, dass dieser Zauber eine ganze Nacht über halten würde. Wir diskutierten darüber, und plötzlich entstand der Gedanke, dass das Unvermögen, einen gestaltlichen Patronus zu erschaffen, mit dem Dunklen Mal zusammen hängen könnte. Das war der Moment, an dem Mr. Malfoy entschied, das Zeichen aus seinem Arm heraus zu brennen."

„Um es noch einmal deutlich zu machen: Er trug zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch das Dunkle Mal, das Zeichen schwarzer Hexen und Magier?", fragte Awuso nach.

Remus bestätigte dies.

„Ich weise darauf hin, dass mein Mandant dies bereits eingeräumt hat", sagte Lawbender. „Die Nachfrage erübrigt sich somit."

„Was geschah danach? Mr. Lupin?", fragte Whiteman.

„Es war eine Vollmondnacht. Ich habe mich verwandelt, das ist alles, woran ich mich erinnere. Als ich am Morgen wieder zu mir kam, schliefen die Kinder. Sie waren unversehrt. Die Dementoren waren fort."

„Dann verstehe ich Sie recht, Mr. Lupin: Sie können nicht bezeugen, dass Lucius Malfoy die Kinder und Sie mit dem Einsatz eines gestaltlichen Patronus gerettet hat?", fragte Berkins.

„Das kann ich nicht. Ich weiß, dass er auf Veelamagie zurückgegriffen haben muss, denn am Morgen war der Boden der Zelle mit hellem Sand bedeckt. Das war auch in der ersten Nacht der Fall", antwortete Remus.

„Dies bedeutet", sagte Berkins, dem Wizzen Gamot zugewandt, „dass Mr. Malfoy durchaus die Dementoren dadurch vertrieben haben könnte, dass er in Wirklichkeit noch Befehlsgewalt über sie hatte – von Gnaden Sie-wissen-schon-Wessen. Wer sagt uns, dass er nicht noch immer ein Todesser war? Er mag ein guter Schauspieler sein, seine fanatischen Überzeugungen mögen ihn getrieben haben, Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-soll auch nach dem Tod seiner Frau nachzufolgen, das Ausbrennen des Dunklen Mals zu ertragen, nur um uns hier dieses Märchen aufzubinden und den armen Zeugen glauben zu machen, er sei ein besserer Mensch geworden!"

„Und mit welchem Ziel sollte mein Mandant dies getan haben?", rief Lawbender. „Wäre er noch ein treuer Anhänger von Sie-wissen-schon-wem, hätte er sich doch niemals von den Auroren festnehmen lassen. Er leistete keinerlei Widerstand. Es war vielmehr Mr. Malfoys gestaltlicher Patronus, nicht der von Mr. Lupin, der ans Ministerium um Hilfe gesandt wurde. Als Todesser hätte er einfach das Gefängnis verlassen können. Welchen Sinn macht es für Lucius Malfoy, wenn er denn ein Todesser sein sollte, sich hier dem Gamot zu stellen? Er hat Ihnen heute Morgen Auskünfte erteilt – und im Übrigen mit der Aurorabteilung seit seiner Festnahme konstruktiv zusammen gearbeitet – die zur Verhaftung von Mittätern von Sie-wissen-schon-wem führen und ganze Netzwerke zerschlagen. Er kann mit Sicherheit davon ausgehen, dass Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf nicht zögern wird, ihn umbringen zu lassen, sobald sich eine Möglichkeit bietet. Wozu all das, wenn er weiterhin ein Todesser wäre? Es ist unlogisch, meine Damen und Herren, und es ist vor allem unzutreffend."

Lawbender ging an den Reihen der Richter entlang. „Wir sind gerne bereit, zu diesem Thema noch einmal eine Aussage von unserem Mandanten unter Veritaserum anzubieten, falls Sie dies wünschen."

„Nun, der Gamot wird sich zu diesem Punkt beraten", sagte Whiteman. „Haben Sie noch Fragen an Mr. Lupin?"

„Nur eine noch", erwiderte Dr. Solicitor und auch er erhob sich nun und trat auf Remus zu.  
„Mr. Lupin, hatten Sie während der Tage in Gefangenschaft mit Mr. Malfoy das Gefühl, dass er sich verändert hatte?"

Remus suchte für einen Moment Lucius' Blick.

„Nein", sagte er dann.

Lucius hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue, doch darüber hinaus verriet seine Miene keine Regung.

„Nein?", fragte Solicitor nach.

„Nein", wiederholte Remus. „Ich glaube, dass Lucius Malfoy schon immer eine sehr enge Bindung an seine Familie hatte. Er hätte jeden bis aufs Blut bekämpft, der seiner Frau oder seinem Kind etwas angetan hätte. Ich persönlich kann nicht verstehen, warum Voldemort," – ein Raunen ging durchs Publikum, als Remus den Namen aussprach - „der seine Diener sicherlich gut kennt, immerhin gilt er als größter Legiliment Großbritanniens, diese Tatsache vernachlässigt hat. Mr. Malfoys Abkehr von ihm war eine direkte Reaktion auf die grausame Ermordung seiner Frau. Was die Kinder von Auror Shacklebolt angeht, so bin ich zu dem Eindruck gelangt, dass Mr. Malfoy schlicht nicht nur eine Beißhemmung gegenüber Kindern hat – verzeihen Sie mir den Lykantrophenjargon. Er hat eine Schwäche für Kinder. Er ist geduldig im Umgang mit ihnen, kreativ und einfühlsam. All dies sind Eigenschaften, die ich ihm niemals zugetraut hätte. Aber ich bin sicher, diese sind nicht neu. Wenn Sie sich vorstellen, dass wir drei Tage lang die Kinder davon ablenken mussten, was hinter den Mauern des Gangs lungerte und auf sie lauerte, können Sie sich, wenn Sie selbst Kinder haben, vielleicht vorstellen, welch ein Repertoire an Spielen, Liedern, Geschichten und Ideen da gezogen werden muss. Sie können sich diese Dinge nicht in einer solchen Lage _ausdenken_ – Sie müssen vorher bereits da sein."

„Mr. Lupin, Sie wollen uns nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass sich hinter der Todessermaske und dem Gesicht des kühl kalkulierenden Geschäftsmanns ein anderer Mensch versteckt – ein Familienvater, der gerne mit kleinen Kindern spielt und malt?", lachte Berkins, und in seiner Stimme schwang ein spöttischer Unterton.

„Sie haben den gemalten Patronus doch auch gesehen", erwiderte Remus kühl. „Die Auroren haben die Hüpfkästchen auf dem Gang gefunden. Meine Ideen waren das nicht. Ich bin ja, wie Sie mehrfach angedeutet haben, ein Monster."

Etliche der Zuschauer und Mitglieder des Gamots lachten. Manche nickten anerkennend. Nur wenige verzogen die Gesichter.

„Euer Ehren", sagte Lawbender, „ich möchte Ihnen und dem Gamot gerne etwas zeigen. Es handelt sich um Kopien von Bildern, die die Kinder des Auroren Shacklebolt einige Wochen nach Ihrer Befreiung zu Mr. Malfoy nach Askaban geschickt haben."

„Hat Mr. Shacklebolt der Verwendung dieser Bilder zugestimmt?", fragte Whiteman.

„Das hat er. Er hat sich auch gesehen, bevor sie verschickt wurden, selbstverständlich."

Rogue erhob sich und hielt die Bilder von Babu und Dhakira hoch.

„Wie sie alle sehen können, haben die Kinder in den wenigen Tagen eine enge Bindung an Lucius Malfoy aufgebaut. Sie haben über Wochen immer wieder nach ihm gefragt, so lange, bis Mr. Shacklebolt zustimmte, sie Bilder nach Askaban schicken zu lassen. Dies ist ihm nicht leicht gefallen, denn immerhin sieht es etwas merkwürdig aus, wenn die Kinder des Chefauroren des Ministeriums einem Angeklagten Zeichnungen und Briefe schicken. Mr. Shacklebolt sagte mir dazu auf Nachfrage, es sei den Kindern so wichtig gewesen, dass er ihnen den Wunsch nicht mehr habe abschlagen können. Sie können ihn gerne dazu befragen."

„Mr. Shacklebolt ist doch völlig befangen!", rief Umbridge aus. „Immerhin verdankt er Malfoy das Leben seiner Kinder."

„Wie schön, dass Sie als Vertreterin der Anklage dies noch einmal so deutlich hervorheben, Miss Umbridge", sagte Lawbender mit glattem Lächeln. „Die Kinder verdanken ihr Leben dem Einsatz von Mr. Lupin und meinem Mandanten. Wäre beide Männer nicht in diesen Nächten an ihre Grenzen und darüber hinausgegangen, wären die Kinder ein Opfer der Dementoren von Sie-wissen-schon-wem geworden. Ich denke, niemand von Ihnen hier im Saal möchte sich vorstellen, was die Auroren dann am nächsten Morgen dort vorgefunden hätten."

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	30. Lucius: Die Schlinge zieht sich zu

**Kerkermond Evolution**

Trashig-slashige Fanfiction, in der nicht nur Lucius die Beherrschung verliert, und Severus einmal mehr seine Geistesgegenwart unter Beweis stellt.

* * *

_**Eldi:**__ Hi an alle! Ich sitze hier in Slytherenes orangefarbenem Wohnzimmer, umgeben von hunderten Büchern und endlos vielen….nennen wir es „Dinge", und hacke auf ihrem PC herum. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wie sie hier arbeiten kann, mit diesem schwarzen Kater, der sich immer auf die Tastatur drängelt. Der ist ja süß, aber auch echt lästig. Danke für die Reviews zum letzten Kapitel. Sobald meine Email wieder funzt, werde ich sie auch wieder einzeln beantworten. Derzeit hat der Provider irgendein Problem. Aber auch das werden wir überleben. Ein Update gibt es trotzdem :-))__. Viel Spaß!_

_**Slytherene**__: Lüften wir das Geheimnis des Schreibens mit Kater auf der Tastatur? Vorgenannter schwarzer Klein-Predator verbringt seine Nächte draußen. Und das ist die Zeit, in der ich schreibe oder beta-lese. Es handelt sich also um zeitlich getrennte Arbeitsvorgänge (nämlich ‚Auf-der-Tastatur-liegen' und Schreiben). ;-)_

* * *

**30. Lucius: Die Schlinge zieht sich zu  
**

„Remus!"

Tonks rannte hinter ihm her durch die überfüllte Einganghalle. Ihre Augen strahlten. „Das war ganz große Klasse", lobte sie.

„Falls Lucius überlebt, weiß er, wo er sich zu bedanken hat", ergänzte Severus trocken.

„Ich bin für morgen geladen", sagte Tonks. „Merlin, ich hoffe, ich kriege das so hin wie du."

„Sie müssen nur die Wahrheit sagen", bemerkte Snape. „Das sollte für eine Gryffindor nicht allzu schwer sein."

„Ich finde, das war ein gelungener Gerichtstag. Die Anklage sah heute richtig schlecht aus. Wir sollten das feiern", meinte Gawain, der eben zu ihnen stieß.

„Ich finde, du hattest letzte Nacht genug", sagte Tonks mit spitzbübischem Grinsen. „Was macht dein Kopfweh, mein Wölfchen?"

„Ich will auch nicht trinken, sondern essen und mit euch zusammen sitzen", präzisierte Gawain.

„Ich habe noch zu tun", erwiderte Snape.

„Ach komm, hab dich nicht so, Severus", maulte der junge Werwolf. „Wir können hinterher ins Moon-Lodge gehen und tanzen. Es ist Salsa-Nacht."

„Ich – tanze – nicht", erklärte der Tränkemeister entschieden.

„Aber Sie lieben Lasagne. Kommen Sie wenigstens mit zum Essen", lud Tonks ihn ein.

„Eure Gesellschaft schadet meinem Ruf", beschwerte sich Snape halbherzig. „Dem Ihren übrigens auch, Miss Tonks. Eine Aurorin und gleich zwei Werwölfe, dazu ein finsterer alter Slytherin…"

„Severus – komm mit oder lasse es. Ich verhungere", beendete Remus die Verhandlungen.

„Wartet einen Moment, ich möchte noch jemanden einladen", sagte Snape plötzlich und verschwand in der Menge.

Sie warteten, sehr neugierig, wen der Tränkemeister zum Lasagne-Essen mitnehmen würde, und sie staunten nicht schlecht, als er kurze Zeit später wieder erschien. An seinem Arm spazierte die legendäre Madame Hoodia.

„Guten Abend", grüßte sie mit einem charmanten Lächeln, das ihr strenges Gesicht völlig verwandelte. „Ich hoffe, es ist Ihnen recht, wenn ich Sie begleite? Severus war offenbar der Ansicht, Miss Tonks benötige eine Anstandsdame."

Dora und Gawain prusteten los, und auch über die Lippen des Slytherins huschte ein Lächeln. Remus fand, dies war ein typischer Schachzug des Tränkemeisters. Tatsächlich entschärfte Hoodias Gesellschaft die Brisanz ihrer kleinen Gruppe, und außerdem hielt sie die anderen Zauberer wirksam davon ab, ihm allzu genaue Fragen zu stellen.

Als sie später bei Rotwein und Pasta in einem kleinen italienischen Lokal saßen, Hoodia sich mit Snape über die neuesten Entwicklungen in der Tränkekunde austauschte, zwischendrin ein paar Anekdoten aus der Studentenzeit ‚ihrer' Slytherins preisgab (und die staunenden Gryffindors erfuhren, das auch Severus schon einmal einen Kessel zum schmelzen gebracht hatte), dachte Remus: Das könnte sie sein, die schöne, neue Welt der Zauberer. Ein amerikanischer und ein englischer Werwolf, eine Metamorphamaga, zwei Slytherins, zwei Gryffindors, und eine friedliche Unterhaltung bei Chianti und Nudeln. Fehlte nur noch Lucius an seiner Seite, und er wäre absolut glücklich.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Am nächsten Morgen begrüßte der Londoner Himmel Remus mit etwas Seltenem: Sonnenschein.

Er konnte die Vögel im Hinterhof singen und Gawain in der Küche pfeifen hören. Die gute Laune des Amerikaners schien selten beeinträchtigt zu sein. Remus hätte sich gerne von der guten Stimmung anstecken lassen, doch etwas beunruhigte ihn. Der Prozess lief einfach zu gut. Konnte es sein, dass die Truppe um Grant Berkins noch einen Trumpf im Ärmel hatte?  
Bisher hatten sie außer ein paar Formalitäten nichts, aber auch gar nichts gegen Lucius in der Hand. Er hatte Voldemort zwar erwiesenermaßen unterstützt, aber wie es bisher aussah, stets die Grenze der Legalität gewahrt. Zwar würde Lucius nie mehr als „unbescholtener Bürger" gelten, nach allem, was man ihm bisher hatte nachweisen können. Doch Remus hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, ohne dies jedoch begründen zu können.

Seine Sorgen schienen jedoch bedeutungslos, als der Prozess an diesem Morgen begann.

Minerva hatte es aufgegeben, ihn von Severus ‚bewachen' zu lassen. Sie war allerdings auch heute persönlich erschienen, und Remus sah sie inmitten einer Schar älterer Zauberer, die sie grüßten und mit ihr sprechen wollten.

Pünktlich um neun war der Zuschauersaal bis auf den letzten Platz gefüllt und die Türen wurden verschlossen.

Remus hatte Kingsley vor der Tür getroffen, zusammen mit den Kindern und der Nanny, Mary. Sie war eine junge Hexe von Anfang Zwanzig, mit einer angenehm runden Figur und einem sommersprossigen Gesicht. Dhakira war in der Schule, aber sie hatte Babu und Johari an der Hand, die sich von ihrem Vater verabschiedeten.

Der Wizzen Gamot war bereits versammelt, als die Staatsanwälte und die Verteidigung in den Saal kamen. Als Remus die besorgten, grauen Gesichter von Lawbender und Dr. Solicitor und die siegesgewissen Mienen der Ankläger sah, wusste er, dass ihn seine Ahnung am Morgen nicht getrogen hatte. Er beobachtete Lucius, der sich wie an den vorhergehenden Tagen ganz links neben seine Verteidiger setzte. Es war offensichtlich, dass auch er wenig geschlafen hatte in der vergangenen Nacht. Doch als sein Blick den von Remus traf, blitzte ein Leuchten in den Augen des Slytherin auf, und ein kaum merkliches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Whiteman eröffnete die Sitzung und rief Tonks in den Zeugenstand.  
Sie bestätigte, dass der Patronus, der das Ministerium über den Aufenthaltsort der Kinder sowie von Remus und Lucius informiert hatte, nicht der von Remus gewesen sei. Dann beschrieb sie die Situation bei der Befreiung der Gefangenen, den guten Zustand der Kinder und sie vergaß auch nicht, den auffälligen Sand am Boden des Kerkers zu erwähnen. Sie verlas den offiziellen Bericht ihrer Einheit über die Dementorenspuren in dem Gelände und das Gutachten des Fluchbrechers.  
Bill Weasley hatte keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass es Voldemort gewesen war, dessen Siegel er hatte brechen müssen, um den Auroren Zugang zu dem alten Gemäuer zu verschaffen.

Nachdem Tonks entlassen war, verhandelte man den Anklagepunkt des ‚Imperius' gegen den Ministeriumsangestellten Lennard Lakes. Lakes war ein ‚Unsäglicher' und im Vorjahr in der Mysterienabteilung tätig gewesen. Nach dem Kampf des Ordens mit den Todessern dort stellte sich heraus, dass er interne Informationen an Lucius Malfoy weiter gegeben hatte – gegen Geld. So war zumindest seine damalige Aussage gewesen. Lucius hatte daraufhin eine lächerlich niedrige Geldstrafe wegen Bestechung bezahlt – Fudge hatte dafür gesorgt. Der Vorgang war rechtskräftig abgeschlossen.  
Und auch wenn etliche Ordensmitglieder ausgesagt hatten, dass sie Malfoy eindeutig erkannt hätten – er hatte eine Maske getragen. Fudge hatte die Hand schützend über seinen Gönner gehalten und jede weitere Untersuchung im Keim erstickt.

Lakes war ein paar Monate später auf unerklärliche Weise auf dem Weg zur Arbeit verschwunden.

Lucius beteuerte, mit diesem Verschwinden nichts zu tun zu haben. Lawbender erläuterte, dass Lucius nach Abschluss der Sache auch kein Interesse daran gehabt haben könne, Lakes zu beseitigen.

„Nun, das sieht die Staatsanwaltschaft etwas anders", widersprach Awuso, der farbige junge Staatsanwalt. „Kurz vor seinem Verschwinden erschien Lakes in meinem Büro. Er war suspendiert und hatte den Strafbefehl für die Weitergabe der Informationen an den Angeklagten erhalten. Dieser betrug nicht nur tausend Galeonen, sondern beinhaltete eine fristlose Kündigung seiner Stelle im Ministerium. Er sagte daraufhin aus, dass er Ihrem Mandanten, Mr. Lawbender, nur deswegen die Informationen beschafft habe, weil er von Mr. Malfoy massiv bedroht worden sei."

„Das können Sie nicht beweisen", entgegnete Lawbender sofort.

„Sie haben recht, ich kann es nicht", sagte Awuso. „Aber mir liegen die eidesstattlichen Aussagen von mehreren Schulräten der Hogwartsschule für Zauberei und Hexerei vor, wonach Mr. Malfoy auch ihre Familien vor zwei Jahren mit unverzeihlichen Flüchen bedroht haben soll. Damals ging es darum, dass er Mr. Rubeus Hagrid aus dem Schuldienst entfernen wollte, weil in dessen Unterricht sein Sohn Draco verletzt wurde.

Nun, Mr. Lupin hat uns gestern sehr eingängig seine Einschätzung geschildert, wonach Mr. Malfoy dazu neigt, gegenüber seiner Familie etwas …nennen wir es _überprotektiv_ zu sein. Immerhin genügte ihm der Angriff auf seine Frau, um sich nach über fünfzehn Jahren treuer Gefolgschaft komplett mit Sie-wissen-schon-wem zu überwerfen. Ein wirklich gefährliches Unterfangen. Im Vergleich dazu sind so ein paar Bedrohungen geradezu lächerlich einfach."

Etliche Richter des Gamots nickten zustimmend. Awusos Argumentation – das musste auch Remus insgeheim zugeben – schien schlüssig und nachvollziehbar.

Lawbender tauschte einen Blick mit Lucius, dieser nickte. Dann sagte der Anwalt: „Es mag sein, dass Mr. Malfoy vor zweieinhalb Jahren bei den Gesprächen mit den Schulräten etwas über das Ziel hinaus geschossen ist, in seinem Bestreben, weiteres Unglück von anderen Kindern abzuwenden. Es wird jedoch energisch bestritten, dass er Mr. Lakes bedroht hat. Gold war völlig ausreichend, um ihn zum Reden zu bringen."

Awuso lächelte. „Ihr Image bröckelt, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Malfoy?"

Lucius schwieg und hielt dem Blick des jungen Staatsanwalts stand.

„Euer Ehren, ich bitte darum, dass Mister Malfoy zu diesen beiden Punkten unter Veritaserum Stellung nimmt", verlangte Awuso.

Whiteman wandte sich Lawbender zu. „Herr Verteidiger?"

„Wir halten das für nicht zielführend. Die vermeintliche Bedrohung der Schulräte ist nicht Teil der Anklageschrift und der Fall Lakes ist rechtlich angeschlossen."

„Es wäre kein Problem, diesen Punkt der Anklageschrift hinzuzufügen, unter der Bedingung, dass die Verteidigung zustimmt", rief Awuso.

„Wir lehnen ab", sagte Lawbender.

„Warum wohl?", rief Awuso laut in den Saal. „Ihr Mandant war bisher so offen. Was dürfen wir denn aus dieser plötzlichen Verschlossenheit folgern?", fragte er laut den Wizzen Gamot. Viele der Zauberer und Hexen nickten zustimmend.

„Sie, Mr. Awuso, dürfen daraus folgern, dass Sie gerne von ihrem Recht als Staatsanwalt Gebrauch machen können, ein zweites Verfahren gegen meinen Mandanten anzustrengen. In dem hiesigen Verfahren hier werden wir den von Ihnen angesprochenen Tatbestand nicht verhandeln."

Lawbenders Stimme war ruhig und deutlich geblieben, doch man sah ihm seine Besorgnis an.

Niemand im Saal – nicht einmal Remus – glaubte an Lucius' Unschuld in diesem Punkt.

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Nach der Mittagspause verkündete Whiteman, dass man nun den Überfall auf Nora Shacklebolt und ihre Kinder verhandeln würde.

Ein Auror verlas auszugsweise den Tatortbericht der Muggelpolizei sowie die Ermittlungsvermerke aus MacGonagalls Abteilung.

Remus kannte den Tathergang. Und er hatte Angst. Angst um Lucius, der hier unmöglich unter Veritaserum aussagen konnte. Und nach der Geschichte mit den Schulräten würde man ihm ohne die Droge nicht ein einziges Wort mehr glauben, das sich nicht einwandfrei beweisen ließ.

Whiteman entließ den Auror und erteilte der Staatsanwaltschaft das Wort.

„Sie müssen sehr zufrieden sein, Mr. Lawbender", begann Berkins. „Nach fast drei Tagen gibt es zwar jede Menge Hinweise auf die Schuld Ihres Mandanten, er hat auch einige Vergehen zugegeben – zumindest solche, die nicht justitiabel zu sein scheinen. Nun, formal mögen sie es nicht sein, aber Sie und ich wissen, dass diese Dinge in den Köpfen der Richter eine Rolle spielen werden. Und zwar dann, wenn wir dem Angeklagten auch nur ein einziges Verbrechen zweifelsfrei nachweisen können. Ich darf Ihnen sagen, dass wir einen Zeugen haben, der uns dies ermöglichen wird. Aber zuerst will ich Ihrem Mandanten die Möglichkeit einräumen, seine Taten zu gestehen."

„Dafür gibt es keinen Grund. Mr. Malfoy ist nicht schuldig des Kidnappings der Kinder und des Mordes an Nora Shacklebolt", sagte Lawbender.

„Wie Sie wollen", sagte Berkins kühl. „Ich rufe in den Zeugenstand: Rodolphus Lestranges."

Der Saal hielt den Atem an. Lucius und seine Anwälte verzogen nicht eine Miene. Sie schienen nicht im Mindesten überrascht.

„Er hat es gewusst", flüsterte Remus Snape zu. „Natürlich hat er das. Ohne meine Schwachsinnsaktion wäre Rodolphus jetzt nicht hier. Merlin, hoffentlich geht das gut."

„Rodolphus ist völlig wahnsinnig. Er wird Berkins nichts nützen, ich kann es mir zumindest kaum vorstellen", erwiderte Severus flüsternd.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und eine Gruppe Auroren erschien, in ihrer Mitte brachten sie den Gefangenen. Lestrange war ein dünner Mann mit dem faltigen Hals einer Schildkröte und wässrigen braunen Augen. Er hatte ein dünnes, dafür umso längeres, gezwirbeltes Oberlippenbärtchen. Trotz seiner Jahre in Askaban war sein langes Haar rabenschwarz.

Er grinste, als man ihn mit Ketten in den Zeugenstand fesselte. Es war offensichtlich, dass man ihn zwar für weniger bedeutend, allerdings deutlich unberechenbarer als Lucius hielt.

„Hallo Lucius", grüßte er jovial. „Ich soll dir die uneingeschränkte Wertschätzung des Dunklen Lords übermitteln. Es ist schon ein Kessel für dich angesetzt in seinem Hauptquartier. Er wird dich langsam in glühendem Öl rösten und dann den Werwölfen zum Fraß vorwerfen. Alle werden wir ein Stück von dir bekommen, und ich schenke meiner Frau dein Herz, denn sie ist eine echte Todesserin! Nicht so eine betrügerische Hure wie ihre Schwester…"

„Mr. Lestrange, mäßigen Sie sich!" rief Whiteman erbost.

„…Narcissa, das kleine Dreckstück. Willst du wissen, mit wem sie dich betrogen hat, Lucius? Willst du wissen, in wessen Arme sie schlüpfte, sobald du die Maske angelegt hattest?", geckerte Rodolphus.

„Mr. Lestrange! Wenn Sie nicht aufhören, werden wir Ihr Mundwerk mit einem Schweigezauber verschließen. Mr. Berkins, wirken Sie auf Ihren Zeugen ein!"

Whiteman war jetzt deutlich mehr als verärgert.

Aber Rodolphus Lestrange ließ sich nicht beirren. Lucius starrte ihn äußerlich völlig ruhig an, aber seine Hände waren um die Tischkante gekrallt und Rogue hatte vorsichtshalber seinen Oberarm wie mit einer Schraubzwinge umklammert.

„Ich kann es dir sagen, denn Bella hat die Beiden zusammen gesehen, zuerst ohne Verdacht zu schöpfen. Nachdem deine Cissy ein Aschehaufen war, haben wir uns ein bisschen umgesehen auf Malfoy Manor. Du hättest etwas misstrauischer sein sollen, Lucius. Es gab Briefe."

Plötzlich langte Rodolphus in die Innentasche seiner ungewaschenen Robe und fischte tatsächlich ein Bündel Briefe hervor. Er warf es – wie irre lachend und gackernd – in die Luft.

„Bringen Sie ihn zum Schweigen!", donnerte Whiteman angewidert.

Einer der Auroren richtete seinen Stab auf Lestrange und wirkte einen ‚_Silencio'_. Plötzlich bewegte Rodolphus nur noch die Lippen, brachte jedoch kein Wort mehr hinaus.

Dr. Solicitor war indes aufgestanden und hatte die Pergamente vom Boden aufgehoben. Er warf einen Blick darauf, und die Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, weg vom Pult, wo Lucius saß. Er war sichtlich erschrocken. Die Handschrift oder ein Name in dem Brief musste ihm bekannt sein.

Im Saal herrschte gespannte Stille. Es war so ruhig, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören.

Lucius sah seinen Anwalt an. Eine unmissverständliche Aufforderung lag in seinem Blick.

„Oh nein, Lucius, das willst du nicht wissen", sagte Solicitor.

„Das musst du schon mir überlassen", erwiderte Lucius leise, aber sehr bestimmt.

Aufseufzend reichte der kleine Anwalt ihm die Briefe. Lucius musste nur einen kurzen Blick darauf werden, um die Handschrift zu erkennen. Er ließ die Briefe fallen, als habe er sich verbrannt und hob dann den Blick ins Publikum.

Remus spürte, wie sich der Tränkemeister neben ihm verkrampfte. Dann trafen sich ihre Blicke, eisiger Nebel und kaltes Schwarz. Es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick, und Lucius wandte sich ab und sah Berkins direkt an. Seine Stimme war kalt und schneidend, als er zu sprechen begann.

„Ein ziemlich widerlicher Schlag unter die Gürtellinie, finden Sie nicht? Was haben Sie sich von dieser Aktion erhofft? Dass ich die Nerven verliere und den Liebhaber meiner Frau angreife, hier, vor Gericht, Publikum und zwei Duzend Auroren? Halten Sie mich für derart unbeherrscht oder dumm? Wem wollen Sie erzählen, dass Ihre Auroren diese Schriftstücke übersehen haben bei der Durchsuchung des Gefangenen, Mr. Berkins?"

„Ich muss sagen, ich teile die Abscheu von Mr. Malfoy", stellte Whiteman fest. „Ich werde mir diese Briefe gemeinsam mit dem Ausschuss des Gamot nicht-öffentlich ansehen, und für den Fall, dass die Identität des …der Affäre von Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy hier Relevanz hat, werden wir darüber reden müssen, ansonsten ist dies eine Privatangelegenheit."

Er atmete tief durch.

„Mr. Faber", sprach er einen der Auroren an, „heben Sie den Schweigezauber auf, und dann wollen wir hören, was uns Mr. Lestrange zu sagen hat."

„_Finite incantatem_", sagte der Auror und deutete mit seinem Stab auf Rodolphus.

„Ich werde nicht lange hier sein. Der Dunkle Lord wird mich befreien!", kündigte Lestrange laut an. „Und Malfoy wird brennen, er wird geröstet, und seine Eingeweide…"

„Das hatten wir schon, Rod", sagte Lucius, und etwas Zwingendes lag in seiner Stimme, das den anderen Todesser verstummen ließ. „Erzähl was anderes."

„Du!" kreischte Lestranges. „Du hast den Überfall auf Shacklebolts Haus geplant. Du kanntest doch seine Frau. Du hattest sogar mal was mit ihr! Und dann hast du sie und die blöden Bälger abgeschlachtet. Nanananananana! Böser, böser Lucius!"

„Berkins", sagte Lawbender. „Ihr Zeuge ist irre."

„Das erscheint mir auch so", sagte Whiteman. „Allerdings scheint Mr. Lestranges nicht ganz die Unwahrheit zu sagen, denn der Staatsanwalt hat gestern Abend neue Beweise in mein Büro gebracht. Miss Rochelle?"

Die schöne Anklägerin legte einen länglichen Gegenstand auf den Tisch und begann, ihn aus dem umhüllenden Tuch auszuwickeln. Zum Vorschein kam ein Gehstock, dessen Spitze ein silberner Schlangenkopf zierte. Sie zog daran, und er enthielt einen Remus wohlbekannten Zauberstab.

„Ist dies Ihr Stab, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte sie.

„Wenn Sie ihn mir in die Hand geben, könnte ich Ihnen diese Frage sicher beantworten", erwiderte Lucius nonchalant.

Sie lächelte souverän zurück. „Sie wissen, dies ist nicht möglich. Aber wir haben diesen Stab von Mister Ollivander überprüfen lassen und die Signaturen gescannt. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dies ist Ihr Zauberstab, Mr. Malfoy. Wir stellen der Verteidigung das Gutachten gerne zur Verfügung. Wie Sie sich sicher vorstellen können, wurde bereits eine ‚_Prior incantatem'_-Prüfung durchgeführt. Und unter den mit Ihrem Stab durchgeführten Zaubern befinden sich ein Angriffsfluch und ein Unverzeihlicher."

Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal.

„Der letzte Zauber, ein ‚Portus', und somit ein _illegaler_ Portschlüssel, datiert vom 7. Februar. Wir gehen davon aus, dass Sie versucht haben, Ihre Frau außer Gefahr zu bringen. Davor wurden ein paar Apparitionen durchgeführt, Schwebezauber, einige Heilzauber und dergleichen. Der Überfall auf Nora Shacklebolt und ihre Kinder fand am 15. Januar statt. Von diesem Morgen datieren ein Schockzauber – und ein Cruciatusfluch."

Tumultartiger Lärm brach im Saal aus. Alle Zauberer und Hexen sprachen durcheinander. Whiteman rief die Menge zur Ruhe.

Lucius erhob sich.

„Lucius, nicht", warnte Lawbender, doch sein Mandant schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Sie haben gründlich recherchiert, Miss Rochelle", sagte Lucius anerkennend. „Egal, wie ich es jetzt begründe, dies wird nichts daran ändern, dass ich diese Flüche gebraucht habe. Lassen Sie mich trotzdem erklären, wie es dazu kam, und dann mögen Sie Ihr Urteil fällen. Ich denke, vor allem Mr. Shacklebolt, der dort unter den Zuschauern sitzt, hat ein Recht zu erfahren, was mit Nora geschah."

Fast alle im Saal starrten Kingsley an, der mit unbewegter Miene in der dritten Reihe saß und Lucius' Blick ruhig erwiderte. Remus fragte sich, ob Lucius bereits reinen Tisch mit dem Auror gemacht hatte.

„Der Dunkle Lord plante, einen Einbruch in das Haus eines ranghohen Ministeriumsbeamten zu organisieren. Im Rahmen seiner Strategie, ein Klima der Angst und Einschüchterung zu schaffen, sollte bewiesen werden, dass er und seine Anhänger _jederzeit_ in _jedes_ Haus in Großbritannien eindringen konnten, egal, wie sorgfältig es mit Abwehrzaubern gesichert war. Die Bewohner des Hauses sollten getötet werden – insbesondere Frauen und Kinder – und die Wände mit Blut beschmiert."

„Wie kam es, dass man die Familie Shacklebolt überfiel?", fragte Whiteman.

„Der Dunkle Lord selbst wählte Kingsley Shacklebolts Familie aus", antwortete Lucius. „Mr. Lestrange sagt insofern die Wahrheit, als ich Nora tatsächlich kannte, und das seit über zwanzig Jahren. Sie war die Tochter eines Muggeldiplomaten, wir sind als Teenager zusammen ausgeritten. Das mag Sie erstaunen, aber so sehr mein Vater Muggel verachtete, er schätzte die Vorteile, die gute Beziehungen zu mächtigen Männern ihm verschafften. Wir besaßen einen Reitstall im Londoner Westen, der von reichen Muggeln gerne frequentiert wurde."

„Trifft es auch zu, dass Sie eine Affäre mit Mrs. Shacklebolt hatten?", fragte Berkins.

Lucius bedachte ihn mit einem Blick zwischen Verachtung und Abscheu. „Das ist völliger Blödsinn."

Er trat jetzt direkt vor den Gamot und fuhr fort.

„Als der Dunkle Lord verkündete, dass er den Angriff auf Noras Familie plante, bat ich ihn, diese Aufgabe mir zu übertragen. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, Nora irgendwie noch zu helfen, ohne ihn zu verraten. Er war erstaunt, weil ich die Teilnahme an rechtswidrigen Aktionen stets abgelehnt hatte."

„Wie reagierte er auf Ihre Bitte?", fragte Lawbender.

„Ich konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass ich noch eine Rechnung mit Auror Shacklebolt offen hatte. Für Rachegefühle hegte er stets ein gewisses Verständnis", erklärte Lucius.

„Ich ließ Nora beschatten, und es ergab sich schnell ein Bewegungsmuster. Sie pflegte das Haus jeden Morgen bis spätestens neun Uhr zu verlassen, brachte die Kinder zur Schule und in den Kindergarten und fuhr dann zum Reitstall.

Ich terminierte die Aktion auf zehn Uhr. Rodolphus und Pettigrew waren sehr zufrieden über die Wahl der Tageszeit, weil sie einen offenen Kampf mit Shacklebolt fürchteten. Seine Fähigkeiten sind in Todesserkreisen durchaus bekannt. Sie waren einverstanden, einen Termin zu wählen, an dem er nicht zuhause sein würde. Dass die kleineren Kinder nicht wie bei Zauberern allgemein üblich zuhause erzogen wurden, sondern in Muggelschulen und einen Kindergarten gingen, wussten sie nicht."

„Lassen Sie mich noch einmal nachfragen", unterbrach Lawbender seinen Mandanten. „Sie gingen davon aus, ein leeres Haus vorzufinden?"

„So ist es", bestätigte Lucius. „Sie können sich vorstellen, wie entsetzt ich war, als mir Nora in der Küche plötzlich gegenüber stand. Sie sah die Maske und wusste sofort, dass sie mit dem Schlimmsten zu rechnen hatte. Nora war eine mutige Frau. Sie nahm ein Fleischmesser und griff mich an."

„Wollen Sie sich etwa auf Notwehr heraus reden?", fragte Berkins höhnisch.

„Natürlich nicht", schnappte Lucius zurück. „Eine Muggel mit einem Messer ist kein Gegner für einen Zauberer, das wissen Sie alle. Aber ich saß in der Klemme. Ich durfte sie nicht ungeschoren davon kommen lassen, denn sonst hätte sie später davon berichtet, und es hätte mich beim Dunklen Lord den Kopf kosten können. Andererseits musste ich sie so schnell wie möglich außer Sichtweite der anderen Todesser bringen, sonst wäre ihr Schicksal besiegelt gewesen. Ich trieb Nora mit ein paar grünen Funken die Treppe hoch. Sie bat mich, Ihre Kinder zu verschonen und sie stattdessen zu töten. Es war fürchterlich."

Man sah Lucius an, dass er die Situation tatsächlich als beklemmend empfunden haben musste. Er sprach etwas leiser weiter.

„Ich fragte sie, wieso in aller Welt sie zuhause sei, und sie sagte mir, dass ihr Sohn die Masern habe. Ein Umstand, den ich nicht hatte einkalkulieren können. Oben auf dem Treppenabsatz habe ich sie dann mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegt. Sie sollte später aussagen, dass sie gefoltert worden war. Ich will nichts entschuldigen, aber ich habe sofort einen Schockzauber hinter gesandt. Nora brach zusammen. Ich warf einen Stillezauber auf die Kinderzimmertüren, damit die Stimmen der Kinder die anderen Todesser nicht aufmerksam werden ließen, und ging rasch die Treppe hinunter."

Lucius tauschte einen Blick mit Lawbender, dann fuhr er fort.

„Unten begegnete mir Pettigrew. Er hatte die Wände mit Blut aus seinem Stab beschriftet und irgendetwas gestohlen, ich weiß nicht mehr, was es war. Ich habe versucht, ihn von der Treppe abzudrängen, natürlich unauffällig. In diesem Moment kam einer der Männer von draußen und rief, wir müssten fliehen, Muggelpolizei sei im Anmarsch. Ganz offenbar hatten wir zwar den magischen Alarm außer Gefecht gesetzt, aber nicht den elektrischen. In diesem Augenblick beging ich einen fatalen Fehler. Ich lief hinaus, um die Männer geordnet abzuziehen. Ich ging davon aus, dass auch Pettigrew sofort fliehen würde."

„Dies stellte sich als Fehleinschätzung heraus?", fragte Whiteman.

„Bedauerlicherweise", erwiderte Lucius. „Kurze Zeit danach hörte ich Pettigrew das Zeichen des Dunklen Lords beschwören. Er kam ein paar Minuten nach mir aus dem Haus, über die Außentreppe und hatte die Kinder…" Lucius rang um Beherrschung. „Er hatte die Kinder in einen Sack gesteckt, den er vor sich herschweben ließ, und seine Hände waren voller Blut. Er disapparierte, und ich lief ins Haus zurück, während bereits die…ich denke, es heißt ‚Sirenen' der Muggelpolizei zu hören waren und die ersten Transportvehikel um die Ecke bogen."

„Sie waren also der letzte Todesser im Haus?", fragte Berkins.

„Das ist richtig", bestätigte Lucius. „Ich lief die Treppe hinauf, und dort…Nora lag an dem Platz, an dem ich sie abgelegt hatte, nachdem ich den ‚_Stupor'_ gesprochen hatte. Neben ihr lag das Messer. Obwohl ihre Kehle bis auf die Wirbelsäule durchtrennt war, war kein Blut an der Klinge. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Pettigrew ihren Hals mit seiner verformbaren Silberhand aufgeschnitten hatte."

„War sie bereits tot?", fragte Berkins. „Mich interessiert das deswegen, Mr. Malfoy, weil Sie zumindest über ein abgebrochenes Studium der magischen Heilkunst verfügen. Vielleicht wäre ja noch etwas zu retten gewesen?"

„Was glauben Sie, warum ich zurück gelaufen war?", fauchte Lucius. Ihm war anzusehen, dass ihn diese Sache mitnahm. „Nora war bereits tot."

„Wenn dies so war, wie Sie es sagen, Mr. Malfoy, dann haben Sie uns allerdings ein paar Details verschwiegen", sagte Berkins.

„Mein Mandant kann seine Aussage jederzeit unter Veritaserum wiederholen", bot Lawbender an.

„Dann betrügt er mit dem Serum", trumpfte Berkins auf. „Der Bericht der Muggelpolizei enthält noch ein paar hübsche Details…"

„Hübsch?", fuhr ihn Lucius an. „Sie nennen das ‚hübsch'?" Seine Stimme wurde gefährlich leise als er weiter sprach: „Ich weiß, welche Details Sie meinen, Mr. Berkins. Und ich dachte, Sie und das Gericht hatten vereinbart, im Interesse der Hinterbliebenen von Nora Shacklebolt auf die Veröffentlichung zu verzichten?"

„Mich interessiert nur die Wahrheit!", rief Berkins.

„Sie interessiert nur ihr ganz persönlicher Rachefeldzug", erwiderte Lucius, jetzt laut, aber noch beherrscht. „Euer Ehren, wollen Sie wirklich, dass die Details, die Mr. Berkins als ‚hübsch' bezeichnet, öffentlich werden? Ich war der Ansicht, es gebe gute Gründe, diese bei der Verlesung des Berichts von Scotland Yard auszulassen."

Whiteman ließ sich noch einmal den Bericht zureichen, las ihn, dann erwiderte er: „Ich teile Ihre Auffassung, Mr. Malfoy. Diese Dinge sind nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt. Aber da der Staatsanwalt von Ihnen eine vollständige Aussage verlangt, und dies sein Recht ist, kann ich mich nicht dagegen stellen. Bitte werden Sie in ihrer Darstellung nicht zu graphisch."

Lucius schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen, dann sagte er: „Pettigrew neigt zur Nekrophilie. Er hatte die Tote offenbar nach dem Mord missbraucht. Sie war halb entkleidet. Ihr Körper wies … nicht nur am Hals Verletzungen auf."

Raunen und Wispern erhob sich im Saal, vereinzelt machten Zuschauer ihrem Ekel oder ihrer Erregung auch laut Luft. Lucius schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich wieder.

Lawbender räusperte sich. „Das Adjektiv ‚hübsch' kommt mir im Zusammenhang mit einem solchen Tun nicht in den Sinn, Mr. Berkins", warf er dem Staatsanwalt vor.

Auch Berkins schien zu spüren, dass er hier deutlich einen Schritt zu weit gegangen war.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mr. Shacklebolt", wandte er sich Kingsley zu, mit steinerner Miene im Auditorium saß. „Aber die Wahrheit… Sie wissen, wir müssen den wahren Tathergang aufklären und es war erforderlich, um festzustellen, ob der Angeklagte lügt."

„Dafür hätte man diese Dinge nicht hier erörtern müssen", wandte Lawbender ein. „Ein kleiner Flakon Veritaserum hätte es auch getan. Es wäre ausreichend gewesen, wenn mein Mandant Ihnen die Richtigkeit seiner bisherigen Aussage bestätigt hätte. Immerhin war er geständig. Stattdessen zerren Sie diese Dinge in die Öffentlichkeit."

„Nun, einzig maßgeblich ist doch, dass Ihr Mandant einen unverzeihlichen Fluch eingeräumt hat. Ich gebe im Übrigen zu bedenken: Der Angeklagte wusste, mit wem er diesen Überfall durchführt. Er hätte mit Pettigrews Grausamkeit rechnen müssen. Vielleicht hat er diese ja sogar einkalkuliert. Dann musste er sich die Hände nicht selbst schmutzig machen. Oder aber: Die Information, die er uns gibt, ist ihm deswegen geläufig, weil er der Täter…"

Weiter kam Berkins nicht.

Lucius war aufgesprungen, und hätte Rogue ihn nicht mit stahlhartem Griff seiner massigen Fäuste festgehalten, er hätte sich vermutlich auf Berkins gestürzt. Doch Lucius war nicht der Einzige, dem offenbar die Galle hochkochte.

Awuso, der farbige, junge Staatsanwalt, knallte seine Akten auf den Tisch und verließ den Sitzbereich der Anklage.  
Remus war ebenfalls aufgesprungen. Geistesgegenwärtig hatte ihn der Tränkemeister jedoch am Handgelenk gepackt, und er hielt fest, als gelte es sein Leben.

„Merlin, Lupin, nicht!", zischte er. „_Legilimens_!"

In Remus' Kopf manifestierte sich das Bild eines einsamen Bergsees. Die aufgehende Sonne spiegelte sich in der glatten Wasseroberfläche und goldbelaubte Eichen kündeten neben feuerroten Buchen vom kommenden Herbst. Eine seltsame Ruhe legte sich über sein Bewusstsein.

„Setz dich, Remus", sagte eine Stimme wie Samt in seinem Kopf, und er fand keinen Grund mehr, es nicht zu tun, obwohl er tief in seinem Inneren etwas wie eine heiße Flamme zornig sengen spürte.

Es dauert nur Sekunden, dann fand er sich wieder im Saal des Zauberergerichtshof, den Blick direkt in den schwarzen Augen des Tränkemeisters von Hogwarts versenkt, dunkle Tunnel ohne Grund, bodenlose Tiefen.

Severus' Gesicht war kreidebleich, Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn.

„Bitte", sagte er matt, „mach es nicht noch schlimmer. Setz dich."

Remus schluckte, seine Knie fühlten sich an wie mit Sand gefüllt. Er nickte, löste seinen Blick von Snapes Gesicht und beobachtete seltsam abwesend, wie vier oder fünf Auroren Kingsley Shacklebolts hohe Gestalt vor den Fotografen abschirmten. Im Gegensatz dazu fand sich niemand, der den Reportern in den Weg trat, die den am Boden liegenden Berkins fotografierten, der ein dunkelblau geschlagenes Auge hatte, eine offensichtlich gebrochene Nase und dem Blut über das ganze Gesicht lief.

Lucius saß neben Rogue, der ihn noch immer nicht losgelassen hatte. Lawbender redete auf ihn ein, doch der Slytherin schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf.

„Hat Kingsley Berkins eine verpasst?", erkundigte sich Remus.

„Rechter Haken und gerade Linke", bestätigte Severus.

„War das ein stabloser Legilimens?"

„Nein. Du weißt doch, dass Legilimentenstäbe durch jede Kontrolle rutschen. Aber in deinem Kopf ist eine ziemlich hohe Barriere. Du bist kaum zu beeinflussen. Du hast mich rausgeworfen."

„Danke", sagte Remus, und er meinte es so. „Was hat Lucius getan?"

„Nichts, Rogues Muskelbergen sei Dank. Merlin, was für ein Tag. Fehlen nur noch ein paar Todesser, die Rodolphus befreien und Lucius entführen wollen." Snape fuhr sich durch das strähnige Haar.

Remus hoffte inständig, dass der Tränkemeister mit seiner Äußerung nicht über seherische Fähigkeiten verfügte.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	31. Lucius: Todesser

Kerkermond Evolution 31

**Kerkermond Evolution **

Trashig-slashige Fanfiction, in der Lucius diesmal weit über seine Grenzen hinausgehen und alles riskieren muss, und ein Kindermädchen nicht ist, was es zu sein scheint.

* * *

_Danke sehr für die tollen Reviews! Ich habe noch ein paar Review-Schulden, bemühe mich jedoch darum, sie abzuarbeiten. Bevor ich das tue, werde ich jedoch dieses Update noch hochladen, als Betthupferl oder Frühstücksüberraschung für euch, sozusagen. Enjoy!_

_**Lola**: Du bist sicher, dass Du nicht mit Trelawny verwandt bist? Deine Ahnungen trügen nicht..._

* * *

**31. Lucius: Todesser**

Inzwischen hatten die Auroren unten auf dem Parkett die Ordnung ansatzweise wieder hergestellt. Berkins wurde aus dem Saal getragen, jemand rief nach einem Heiler. Auroren gingen durchs Publikum und baten die Anwesenden um Ruhe. Als endlich wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, setzte Whiteman die Verhandlungen fort.

„Miss Umbridge, Sie übernehmen bitte die Leitung der Staatsanwaltschaft", sagte Whiteman, sichtlich erschöpft. „Mr. Shacklebolt, sehen Sie sich in der Lage, dem Prozess weiter zu folgen?"

Kingsley wischte seine Hand, die mit Berkins Blut besudelt war, an der Robe ab und nickte. Wieder klickten die Kameras der Reporter.

„Mr. Lawbender, ist Ihr Mandant verhandlungsfähig?", erkundigte sich Whiteman.

„Mein Mandant hatte an diesem Aufruhr keinerlei Anteil", erwiderte Lawbender sofort.

„Und dafür kann er sich bei Ihrem Mitarbeiter bedanken, das haben wir alle gesehen. Eine derartige Verhandlung ist mir noch nicht untergekommen, nicht in vierzig Jahren Dienstzeit!"

Whiteman wandte sich zu Umbridge.

„Soweit ich dies überblicke, gibt noch einen Anklagepunkt, und dies ist der Mord an dem Muggel Frank Brice. Bitte verlesen Sie die Anklageschrift. Was ist mit dem Zeugen Rodolphus Lestranges?"

„Oh, ich denke, wir können den ‚_Silencio'_ von ihm nehmen und ihn abführen", antwortete Umbridge.

Sie wirkte gestresst und angespannt, und warf immer wieder besorgte Blicke in Richtung von Kingsley. Doch der große Auror hatte sich augenscheinlich beruhigt. Welche Konsequenzen sein Angriff auf den Staatsanwalt haben würde, war allerdings kaum absehbar. Remus hoffte inständig, dass man ihm die besonderen Umstände dieses Tages mildernd zugestehen würde.

Ein Auror trat auf Lestranges zu, dessen Augen wild rollten. Seine Lippen zuckten. Kaum war der Schweigezauber aufgehoben, begann er wieder zu schreien:

„Lucius, du gehst nach Askaban, und dort werden wir dich kriegen! Die Hand des Dunklen Lords reicht überall hin, dorthin, dahin, in die Anderwelt, selbst in diesen Gerichtssaal wird er hinabfahren wie die apokalyptischen Reiter… Es beginnt, es beginnt!"

Er lachte wild und zerrte an seinen Ketten.

Als hätte er ein Stichwort gegeben, knallte es im Gang hinter einer der doppelflügeligen Türen, die unten in den Saal führten. Jemand lachte hoch und schrill, es klang wie ein grausiges Echo von Lestranges irrem Gelächter. Gleichzeitig war der ängstliche, verzweifelte Schrei eines Kindes zu hören.  
Die Tür flog auf, und Johari Shacklebolt lief in den Saal, mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen und Tränen im Gesicht. Ihre Fingerchen waren in ein weißes Stoffeinhorn gekrallt, dem irgendwer den Kopf abgerissen hatte. Aus dem Rumpf des Tieres lief grausigerweise Blut.

„Angstmacher!", schrie sie. „Angstmacher!"

„Sie meint Dementoren!" rief Remus laut und sprang auf.

Einige Auroren hasteten an dem Mädchen vorbei, und Sekunden später hörte man sie bereits _„Expecto patronum!"_ rufen. Weitere Auroren setzten ihren Kollegen nach. Sie achteten nicht auf das Mädchen, das mit panischem Blick ganz allein mitten zwischen ihnen stand und beinahe umgerannt wurde.

Johari sah ihren Vater nicht, der aufgesprungen war, den ein besonders umsichtiger Kollege aber offenbar nach dem Ausbruch gegen Berkins mit einem Fangzauber an seinen Platz gebunden hatte.  
Sie sah auch Remus nicht, der versuchte, nach unten zu gelangen.  
Der einzige, den sie sah, war der blonde Mann, der neben seinem Sitz auf die Knie gegangen war.

„Lucius!", schrie sie, sah noch ein letztes Mal panisch über ihre Schulter, dann ließ das verstümmelte Einhorn fallen und rannte auf ihn zu.

Lucius empfing sie mit offenen Armen, hob sie auf und stich ihr, leise Trostworte murmelnd, über die Haare.

„Nehmen Sie dem Angeklagten das Kind fort!", rief Umbridge mit schriller Stimme. „Er wird dem Mädchen etwas antun!"

Eine der letzten verbliebenen Aurorinnen ging auf Lucius zu, aber Johari begann schrill zu schreien.

„Nein, nein, will Lucius, will Lucius!"

„Dein Vater ist dort vorne, Mädchen. Lass Mr. Malfoy los."

Johari krallte sich mit alle ihrer kindlichen Kraft in Lucius' Umhang.

„Lassen Sie das Kind gehen!", forderte die Aurorin Lucius auf und senkte drohend ihren Stab.

Lucius nahm für einen Moment die Hände vom zitternden Körper des Kindes und zeigte seine leeren Handflächen.

„Ich bin unbewaffnet. Und nicht ich halte Hari fest, _sie_ hängt an _mir_."

„Geben Sie sie mir", sagte eine freundliche, wenn auch etwas abgehetzte Frauenstimme. Mary das Kindermädchen, war durch die offen stehende Tür gekommen, mit Babu auf dem Arm, der absonderlicherweise trotz des Tumults zu schlafen schien.

Johari schrie laut, dann plötzlich flüsterte sie Lucius etwas ins Ohr. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, und er trat hastig einige Schritte zurück.

„Sie ist nicht Mary!" rief er laut. „Polyjuice! Das ist Bellatrix Lestranges!"

Die vermeintliche Mary zog plötzlich einen Zauberstab und ließ ein irres Lachen vernehmen, das sein Echo in Rodolphus' nicht weniger hämischem Gelächter fand. Sie richtete den Stab auf den schlafenden Babu auf ihrem Arm. Vom Gang waren Schreie und Kommandos zu hören. Offenbar war von den Auroren dort keine Hilfe zu erwarten.

„Wenn sich nur einer von euch rührt, ist das Knäblein tot!", gellte ihre Stimme durch den Saal.

Die Zuschauer und wenigen verbliebenen Auroren schienen wie erstarrt vor Entsetzen.

„Macht meinen Mann los!" kommandierte sie in Richtung eines jungen Auroren.

Der verunsicherte Mann löste die Kette des Todessers. Rodolphus, der jetzt sehr genau zu wissen schien, was er tat, entriss ihm den Stab, schlug die Tür zu und zielte auf Lucius.

„Du Verräter, du Schwein! Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich brennen sehen werde. Aber vorher wirst du _Deinem Lord_ noch einen Dienst erweisen. Töte das Mädchen!"

„Wovon träumst du?", erwiderte Lucius, und er wandte Rodolphus den Rücken zu, um Johari mit seinem Körper abzuschirmen.

Neben ihm hatte Rascal Rogue sich in den Sitz gedrückt, und Remus konnte sehen, dass die Hand des Hünen langsam zu seinem Gürtel wanderte. Doch jemand anderer hatte es auch bemerkt.

„_Avada kedavra!",_ schrie Bella, und Rogue brach zusammen, als der grüne Blitz ihn traf.

„_Imperio_!" schrie Rodolphus, und die Spitze seines Stabes zeigte auf Lucius. „TÖTE SIE!"

Lucius ließ Johari zu Boden sinken. Sein Blick wurde seltsam leer.

„Lucius, nein!", rief Remus. Hätte er nur seinen Stab bei sich! „Lucius, kämpf dagegen an! Du willst das nicht tun."

„Oh doch, er will!", kreischte Bellatrix. „Bist du noch nicht tot, elender Werwolf? _Sectum sempra!"_

Remus, der unbewaffnet war und den Fluch weder blocken noch ihm ausweichen konnte, spürte einen scharfen Schmerz an der Seite. Wie paralysiert starrte er auf Lucius, der vor Johari kniete, die grauen Augen fest auf das Mädchen geheftet. Das blasse Gesicht des Slytherins war schweißüberströmt, und er murmelte immer wieder „_Avada kedavra_", und seine Hand vollführte eine komplizierte Bewegung. Hätte er einen Stab besessen…

„TÖTE DAS KIND!", befahl Rodolphus noch einmal. „Nimm den hier!"

Er warf Lucius einen Stab zu, den er einem anderen Ministeriumszauberer abgenommen hatte. Lucius fing ihn aus der Luft und richtete ihn auf Johari.

„Nein!", brüllte Kingsley. „Malfoy, nein!"

Lucius lächelte Johari zu. „Auf Wiedersehen, Prinzessin", sagte er.

Im nächsten Augenblick packte er das Mädchen und stieß sie mit einem Aufschrei in Remus' Arme. Er riss den Stab herum und zielte auf Rodolphus. Ein roter Strahl schoss aus dem Stab hervor, verfehlte den Todesser jedoch um Haaresbreite.

„Das war ein dummer, wirklich dummer Plan, Rod!", rief Lucius mit drohend erhobenem Stab, und sein Gesicht war weiß vor Zorn.

„Ich töte niemals…Kinder. _Avada…."_

Eine schwarzgewandete Gestalt schoss aus dem Hintergrund auf Lucius zu und fiel ihm in den Arm.

„_Stupor!"_ schrie Severus panisch, im selben Augenblick, in dem sich seine Hand um die von Lucius schloss.

Ein rotgrüner Strahl schoss aus dem Stab hervor und traf Rodolphus in die Brust. Der Todesser drehte sich um seine eigene Achse und brach zusammen.

Bellatrix heulte auf. „Das werdet ihr bereuen!"

Sie beschwor einen Besen aus der Luft, ließ die leblose Gestalt ihres Mannes auf sich zuschweben und legte ihn bäuchlings vor sich auf den Besen.

„Das Kind stirbt, wenn mir einer in die Quere kommt", kreischte sie und erhob sich in die Luft. An Babus Hals hatte sie ihren Zauberstab angesetzt.

„Ihr wollt doch nicht, dass er aussieht wie das arme Stoffeinhorn", zwitscherte sie süßlich mit künstlich hoher Stimme, um dann wieder ihr irres Lachen anzustimmen.

„_Destructo_!"

Sie erzeugte eine enorme Explosion, und die Wand des Gerichtssaals hinter den Richterstühlen zerbarst. Mehrere Hexen und Zauberer des Gamots wurden unter den Trümmern verschüttet. In der Wand klaffte ein Loch. Laut lachend rauschte sie auf dem Besen hinaus.

„Leb wohl, Lucius! Viel Spaß beim Verrotten in Askaban. Wusstest du nicht, dass der Todesfluch zu den Unverzeihlichen gehört?"

„Lass meinen Sohn los, du Miststück!", brüllte Kingsley, der sich endlich von dem Fangzauber befreit zu haben schien.

„Aber bitte", rief sie zurück. „Flieg, Negerlein!"

Sie stieß Babu von sich weg, und das Kind fiel in die Tiefe.

„_Wingardium leviosa!"_ schrie einer der Auroren, doch sein Zauber verfehlte den abstürzenden kleinen Körper.

Ein heiserer Schrei wie von einem Raubvogel ertönte, und im nächsten Augenblick war Lucius verschwunden, und dort, wo er gestanden hatte, rieselte eine Sandwolke wirbelnd zu Boden.

Sekunden später hörte man Bremsen quietschten, wütendes Hupen drang von der Muggelstraße nach oben, an welche die Außenwand des Gerichtssaals grenzte.

Kingsley stürzte zu dem riesigen Loch in der Wand, zusammen mit einigen anderen Zauberern.

„Oh Merlin", sagte jemand.

„Holt Heiler. Verständigt das St. Mungos", drang Whitemans Stimme durch den Saal. „Türen auf. Lasst die Leute hinaus, bevor hier noch eine Panik ausbricht. Los jetzt."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Minuten später stand Remus auf der grauen Muggelstraße, eine zitternde Johari auf dem Arm. Auroren riegelten den Bereich ab, versahen ihn mit Hilfe anderer Ministeriumsbediensteter mit Muggelabwehrzaubern.  
Im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit hatten einige Heiler Lucius Malfoy umringt, der regungslos auf dem Asphalt lag. Arthur Weasley redete beruhigend auf den völlig schockierten, aber unverletzten Fahrer eines roten Kleinwagens ein, der den Slytherin offensichtlich angefahren hatte.

Kingsley hielt Babu in den Armen. Der Junge war noch ohne Bewusstsein, aber bis auf ein paar Schrammen hatte er wunderbarer Weise keine Verletzungen zurück behalten.

„Ich sah das Kind von da oben aus dem Fenster fallen. Oder nein, es wurde vielmehr von einem fliegenden Besen geworfen", stammelte der verwirrte Muggel. „Ich habe noch versucht zu bremsen, wirklich. Dann war da plötzlich dieser Mann, wie aus dem Nichts, und er …fing das Kind, drehte es weg…da hat es auch schon geknallt. Ich kann nichts dafür, wirklich. Sie glauben mir doch, oder?"

„Natürlich glaube ich Ihnen", sagte Arthur. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Sie werden diesen Vorfall bald vergessen haben."

„Wird Babu wieder gesund?", fragte Johari, als ihr Vater zu ihnen trat und sie unter Tränen auf die Wange küsste.

„Ja. Die Heiler sagen, er muss nur für eine Nacht ins Krankenhaus, zum untersuchen", versicherte er ihr.

Remus hatte Kingsley noch nie so blass gesehen. Unter seiner dunklen Haut schien das Blut vollständig aus den Wangen gewichen zu sein.

„Was ist mit Lucius, Papa? Er …er stirbt doch nicht, so wie Mama?" Sie klammerte sich noch fester an Remus.

„Ich… ich weiß es nicht, Herzchen", antwortete Kingsley.

Schweigend beobachteten sie die Heiler, die sich fieberhaft bemühten, Diagnosezauber und Sanitas-Sprüche murmelten, und dem Bewusstlosen Tränke zu verabreichen versuchten. Severus kniete zwischen ihnen, und auch Madame Hoodia war als eine der ersten bei ihm gewesen. Die alte Hexe erhob sich jetzt und trat auf Lawbender und Dr. Solicitor zu.

„Es sieht nicht gut aus, Reprobate. So viele Knochenbrüche. Die Milz ist gerissen und der rechte Lungenflügel. Selbst für einen Zauberer ist das eine schwere Verletzung. Man wird ihn ins St. Mungos bringen, in die geschlossene Abteilung. Stimmen Sie zu?"

„Selbstverständlich", erwiderte Lawbender. Er sah seinen Partner an. „Ich kümmere mich um Lucius' Angelegenheiten. Willst du…?"

„Ja", sagte Solicitor. „Ich gehe und informiere Rascals Frau." Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Lucius. „Wie hat er das gemacht. Veelamagie?"

„Die ganze Straße ist voller Sand", sagte Severus, der jetzt zu ihnen stieß und eine Hand voll feinen weißen Sandes nauf den Boden rieseln ließ. „Das war ein Stück außergewöhnliche Magie. Vorher noch der abgewehrte Imperius. Sie schulden ihm was, Kingsley."

Kingsley erwidert nichts. Stumm beobachteten sie alle, wie zwei Zauberer des Ministeriums einen Portschlüssel vorbereiteten. Whiteman erteilte den Auroren letzte Anweisungen, die den Transport begleiten würden.

„Ich will mit Lucius gehen", erklärte Johari.

„Das geht jetzt nicht. Aber wenn wir gleich mit deinem Bruder im Krankenhaus sind und er versorgt ist, sehe ich, was ich machen kann. Aber vielleicht kannst du ihn auch erst morgen kurz sehen, wenn es ihm besser geht." Kingsley seufzte. „Ich kann es dir jedoch nicht versprechen. Wir müssen Mister Whiteman fragen."

„Lass mich runter", verlangte sie von Remus.

Er setzte sie ab, unfähig, sich zu entscheiden, was er mit seinen Händen tun sollte. Alles in ihm drängte ihn, zu der Trage zu laufen, die eben in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt wurde, und Lucius die blutigen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

Johari tat inzwischen das, was Remus nicht wagte. Sie marschierte mitten hinein in den Pulk aus Heilern und Auroren und streichelte Lucius über die verklebten Haare.

„Aus deiner Robe läuft Blut, Lupin", stellte der Tränkemeister indes trocken fest. „Lestranges Fluch hat dich getroffen. Ich schlage vor, du kommst mit mir nach Hogwarts."

Remus starrte wortlos zu den Medimagiern, die sich eben mit der Trage auflösten, auf die sie Lucius gebettet hatten.

„Severus hat Recht", sagte Kingsley. „Du kannst hier nichts mehr tun. Wir kümmern uns morgen um alles."

Er sammelte Johari wieder ein, die mit verlorenem Blick auf die Stelle starrte, an der die Trage mit Lucius eben verschwunden war.

„Hari, wir müssen ins Krankenhaus. Komm, wir müssen zum Kamin, ins Ministerium zurück."

Sie nickte, winkte Remus noch einmal zu und ging an der Hand ihres Vaters davon.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_

_Merlin, jetzt brauch ich erst mal ein Glas Rotwein, auf den Schreck. Armer Lucius! Hoffentlich übersteht er das. Oder ist dies die Stelle für einen Heldentod?_


	32. Remus: St Mungos und Märchen

Kerkermond Evolution 32

**Kerkermond Evolution 32**

* * *

_Hallo, meine werten Damen, und schon geht es weiter. Sozusagen spannende Unterhaltung im Akkord…schade, das ich dafür nicht bezahlt werde, wenigstens so wie Hohlbein, das wäre schon angemessen ;-)_

_Danke für die Reviews: Nicole, Lucy, Lucindana, Glupit_

_**Nicole**__: Hallihallo, nice to see you back in business. __Ich verstehe schon, du magst es actionreich, aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass es in dieser Fiction noch einmal so hoch her geht. Ich verspreche nur, dass wir in Wesentlichen aus dem Gerichtssaal heraus sind. Die Muggelszene mit Arthur war übrigens auch mein Favorit, so sehr ich den Rest auch mag._

* * *

**St. Mungos und Märchen**

Remus erwachte auf der Krankenstation in Hogwarts, und er war einigermaßen überrascht, einen übernächtigt wirkenden Albus Dumbledore an seinem Bett vorzufinden. Der Alte blickte auf und blinzelte, als Remus sich räusperte.

„Oh, Remus, mein Jun…äh, guten Morgen", sagte er. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Remus setzte sich auf und stellte ein unangenehm ziehenden Schmerz seitlich der linken Hüfte fest.

„Guten Morgen, Direktor", antwortete er förmlich. „Danke, ich glaube, es geht."

Ein Moment unangenehmen Schweigens trat ein, und Remus war dankbar, als die Tür aufging und Madam Pomfrey hereinkam.

„Guten Morgen, Remus", sagte sie freundlich und ließ mit einem Wink ihres Stabes das Fenster auffliegen. „Wie geht es dir?"

Sie wartete seine Antwort gar nicht ab, sondern trat an sein Bett und warf einen kritischen Blick unter die Decke.

„Es ist schon erstaunlich gut verheilt, aber du wirst eine Narbe zurück behalten. Immerhin, ein ‚_Sectum sempra'_, du meine Güte. Wie viele Jahre habe ich den nicht mehr behandeln müssen?"

„Vermutlich nicht mehr, seit Mr. Snape die Schule als junge Mann verließ", antwortete der Direktor jovial, um dann ernst zu werden.

„Remus, ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Nach dem, was gestern geschehen ist – ich meine nach dem, was Mr. Malfoy getan hat, um Kingsleys Jungen zu retten, sehe ich durchaus eine Möglichkeit, den Orden zu überzeugen…"

„Nein, Albus", fiel ihm Remus ins Wort. „Das geht nicht so einfach. Ihr könnt mich nicht derart vor den Kopf stoßen und glauben, mit einer simplen Entschuldigung wäre es getan."

Er ignorierte den betretenen Blick Dumbledores.

„Ich weiß Ihren Meinungswechsel zu schätzen, aber ich benötige Zeit, um meine eigenen Dinge zu regeln. Mehr als alles andere muss ich jetzt ins St. Mungos, um nach Lucius zu sehen."

„Es geht ihm nicht gut, aber er wird seinen Unfall überleben", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich habe meine Quellen", beantwortete er Remus fragenden Blick.

„Wissen Sie, wie man im Zauberergericht über ihn denkt?", fragte Remus. „Ich meine, alle haben gesehen, dass er Babu gerettet hat."

„Ja. Und alle haben gehört, dass er einen Unverzeihlichen zugegeben hat und einen zweiten – noch schlimmeren – ausführen wollte. Wäre Severus nicht dazu gekommen…"

„Wäre ich nicht dazugekommen, hätte Lucius Rodolphus vermutlich wieder verfehlt."

Snape stand plötzlich in der Tür. Wie ein dunkler Rabe blockierte er den Zugang zum Zimmer.

„Malfoy ist der schlechteste Duellant, den das Haus Slytherin je hervor gebracht hat. Ich wollte zwar den Todesfluch verhindern, aber noch mehr wollte ich Lestranges treffen und außer Gefecht setzen. Rodolphus ist nämlich - im Gegensatz zu Lucius – äußerst treffsicher."

Madame Pomfrey schmunzelte.

„Was ist so komisch?", fragte der Slytherin und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Nun ja, ich könnte euch sagen, warum Mr. Malfoy ein so miserabler Duellant ist. An seiner Zauberkraft liegt es nicht, die ist wie bei jedem Magier mit nicht-menschlichen Erbgutanteilen hervorragend ausgebildet. Aber Mr. Malfoy ist schlicht…sagen wir, ein bisschen kurzsichtig, und zu eitel, eine Brille zu tragen. Und der Gegenzauber wirkt nur ein paar Stunden." Sie lächelte. „Auch Malfoys sind nur Menschen."

„Um deine ursprüngliche Frage zu beantworten, Remus", sagte Dumbledore, „man diskutiert intensiv. Die Beweisaufnahme ist ja nun eigentlich abgeschlossen. Der Fall Brice bleibt offiziell ungeklärt. Nachweisen kann man Mr. Malfoy hier nicht einmal eine Beteiligung. Was die Staatsanwaltschaft und die Verteidigung in ihren Plädoyers sagen werden, wird niemanden überraschen. Eines aber steht fest: Hier ein gerechtes Urteil zu fällen, wird eine schwierige Aufgabe sein."

„Ich bin sicher, du wirst deinen Einfluss im Interesse des Jungen nutzen", wandte sich Pomfrey an Dumbledore.

Der Direktor seufzte. „Der ‚Junge' ist ungefähr vierzig, Poppy. Und du überschätzt leider meine Möglichkeiten."

„Sie bleiben doch alle ‚meine Jungs'", erwiderte die Krankenschwester. „Bevor ich es vergesse, hier ist eine Eulenpost für dich gekommen, Remus. Und bitte nimm' noch die Tränke, die dort auf der Ablage stehen, und die Salbe gegen eine Entzündung der Fluchnarbe kannst du mitnehmen nachhause."

Remus brach das Siegel des Pergaments, das aus dem Zaubereiministerium kam. Es enthielt eine kurze Nachricht von Kingsley, dass er mit Whiteman gesprochen habe, und ihm erklärt habe, er müsse sich heute um seinen Sohn kümmern und könne seine Tochter nicht ins St. Mungos begleiten. Der Stress sei für Babu zu groß. Er habe stattdessen gebeten, dass Remus und Tonks Johari begleiten dürften. _„Ich dachte, dies sei auch in Deinem Sinne"_, schrieb Kingsley, und Remus konnte das Lächeln hinter dem Satz beinahe hören.

Neben der Nachricht lag ein weiterer Umschlag, und dieser erhielt eine von Whiteman unterzeichnete Genehmigung für Miss Johari Shacklebolt, in Begleitung von Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks den Angeklagten Lucius Malfoy im St. Mungos besuchen zu dürfen.

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Remus traf Tonks in der Lobby des Krankenhauses. Sie brachte Johari aus der Safari Lodge mit, die die Finger in das Stoffeinhorn gekrallt hatte, dessen Kopf mittlerweile wieder an seinem Platz saß.

Sie stiegen aus dem Aufzug, passierten eine ganze Reihe von Schleusen und Sicherheitssperren, und gelangten schließlich zur ‚Geschlossenen Station.' Auf dem Gang befanden sich mindestens ein Duzend Auroren, die den Bereich sicherten. Remus und sogar Tonks hatten ihre Zauberstäbe abgeben müssen. Vor einer dunklen Tür waren nochmals vier Wachen postiert. Sie öffnete sich, als Remus, Tonks und Johari um die Ecke bogen, und Dr. Solicitor trat mit einem älteren Heiler hinaus.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Lupin. Miss Tonks", grüßte der kleine Anwalt. „Und die kleine mutige Miss Shacklebolt. Lucius wird sich sehr freuen."

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Remus.

Der Heiler sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Dazu darf ich keine Angaben machen. Sind Sie ein Verwandter?"

„Ich bin mit Mr. Malfoy verwandt", sagte Tonks schnell. „Er ist mein Onkel."

Das war nicht einmal gelogen, den Narcissa war die Schwester von Tonks' Mutter Andromeda.

„Er hat sich bei dem Sturz erhebliche Verletzungen zugezogen. Insbesondere die Lungenquetschung und die Rippenbrüche machen ihm noch zu schaffen, und der Blutverlust bereitet uns große Sorgen. Wir haben Probleme, passendes Blut zu beschaffen. Wir haben die Knochenbrüche natürlich geheilt, aber bis die Schmerzen abklingen, wird es noch ein paar Tage dauern."

Der Heiler wandte sich dem Anwalt wieder zu. „Würden Sie mir die entsprechenden Papiere unterschreiben, oder muss das die Nichte tun?"

„Ich erledige das mittels der Vollmacht, die Mr. Malfoy mir erteilt hat", sagte Solicitor.

„Bitte bleiben Sie nicht allzu lange", sagte der Heiler zu Tonks. „Vor allem das Kind könnte ihn anstrengen."

„Lucius ist mein Freund. Ich bin nicht anstrengend, sondern Besuch", beschwerte sich Johari leise.

„Du bist toll", sagte Tonks zu ihr. „Er wird sich wahnsinnig freuen, dich zu sehen."

Dabei warf sie Remus einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Das wird er mit Sicherheit", sagte dieser lächelnd. Dann stieß er die Tür zu Lucius' Zimmer auf.

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Typischer Duft nach Karbol und Desinfektionszaubern schlug ihnen entgegen. Das Zimmer war hell mit einem großen Fenster, auch wenn dieses vergittert war, und das schmiedeeiserne Metall von grünen Abwehrzaubern aufgeladen leuchtete.

Lucius' lag in einem Bett, das ein massives Edelstahlgestell hatte. Eine Kette führte von einer der Querstangen zu seinem Handgelenk. Auf einem Stuhl in einer Ecke saß ein Auror und blätterte in einer Illustrierten. Es war derselbe Mann, der Lucius' Zelle im Keller des Ministeriums bewacht hatte.

„Hey, Drongo", grüßte Tonks leise, als sie sah, dass Lucius die Augen geschlossen hatte und schlief. Sie stellte die Wiesenblumen, die Johari mitgebracht hatte, in eine Vase.

„Oh, hallo Tonks", erwiderte er. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Verwandtschaftsbesuch", sagte sie unschuldig. „Meine Mutter bestand darauf. Hast du mal 'ne Zigarette?"

„Klar." Er griff in seine Jacke. „Verflucht, man darf hier ja nicht rauchen", grummelte er. „Bin schon seit sechs Stunden hier, glaubst du das? Wir haben alle Sonderschichten aufgebrummt bekommen, und nicht mal ne Kippe kannste hier drin anstecken."

„Ich weiß, ich bin heute Nachmittag dran", jammerte Tonks. „Doppelschicht. Aber wenn du willst, kannst du eben eine rauchen. Wir sind ja in der gleichen Abteilung."

„Du bist ein Schatz, Tonks", stellte Drongo erfreut fest. Er warf einen Blick auf Lucius, murmelte „schläft ohnehin", und verdrückte sich.

Remus und Johari traten ans Bett, Tonks wahrte lieber respektvollen Abstand. Sie und Lucius waren nicht eben Freunde. Ihr ganzes Leben hatten die Malfoys sie als Abschaum behandelt, wegen ihres muggelstämmigen Vaters.

Johari kletterte auf das Bett und betrachtete Lucius.

„Du tust nur so, als ob du schläfst, oder?"

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er öffnete die Augen. „Sag's nicht weiter, Prinzessin."

Dann traf sein Blick Remus.

„Merlin, wie kommst du hier herein?", fragte er völlig verblüfft.

Doch Remus bemühte sich nicht um eine Antwort, sondern strich ihm stattdessen zärtlich über die Wange und küsste ihn vorsichtig. Er hätte diesen Kuss gerne länger ausgedehnt, doch die Anwesenheit von Tonks und Hari ließ das nicht zu. Mühsam löste er sich von Lucius.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Lucius. „Solicitor sagte, du hättest einen Fluch von Bella abbekommen. Ich erinnere mich nicht daran."

„Kein Wunder, du bist ja auch auf den Kopf gefallen", erwiderte Remus lächelnd und verschränkte seine Finger mit denen des Slytherins. „Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Erzähl uns lieber, wie du dich fühlst?"

„Wie nach einem Zusammenstoß mit einem Drachen", antwortete Lucius matt. Er sah Hari an. „Sind die Blumen von dir?"

Sie nickte. „Und von Dhakira und Babu."

„Danke sehr. Sie sind wunderschön. Ich glaube, selbst gesammelte habe ich noch nie bekommen", setzte er mit einem Blick auf die enthaltene Scharfgarbe und die wilden Margueriten hinzu. „Wie geht es deinem Bruder?"

„Ach, der kann mich schon wieder ärgern", klagte sie. „Aber Papa ist froh, dass du ihn aufgefangen hast. Lucius?"

„Ja?"

„Wann darfst du nachhause?"

Lucius und Remus warfen einander einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Ich fürchte, das wird noch etwas dauern", sagte Lucius. „Aber ich werde mir den Termin für deine Hochzeit freihalten."

„Ich will nicht heiraten. Da sitzt man immer alleine zuhause und weint, und der Mann ist weg und arbeitet", erklärte sie.

„Hat deine Mama viel geweint?", fragte Lucius.

„Manchmal", antwortete Johari. Sie kletterte höher an Lucius' Bettrand hinauf, stütze sich dabei an seiner Seite ab, und Remus sah, wie er zusammenzuckte und die Zähne zusammen biss.

„Vorsicht, Prinzessin", mahnte Lucius und schob sie so zurecht, dass sie ihm keine zusätzlichen Schmerzen verursachte.

„Hat Cissy auch geweint?", fragte Johari weiter.

Lucius schloss für einen Moment die Augen, und Remus sah den Schatten, der über sein Gesicht glitt.

„Ich habe es nie bemerkt", sagte er schließlich vorsichtig. „Aber ich habe oft lange gearbeitet, so wie dein Vater."

„Hatte Cissy auch ein Pferd wie Mama?", fragte Johari.

Lucius lächelte. „Nein, Hari. Cissy machte sich nicht viel aus Pferden. Aber ich habe eines. Es heißt ‚Saladdin' und steht im selben Stall wie ‚Rosalie'."

Hari klappte der Mund auf. „Aber Rosalie ist Mamas Pferd!" rief sie aus. „Und ich kenne Saladdin, er steht in der ersten Box links vorne. Aber er beißt."

„Er ist ziemlich temperamentvoll", gab Lucius zu. „Das ist das Araberblut."

Sie nickte verständig. „Papa will Rosalie verkaufen", sagte sie plötzlich. „Er sagt, reiten ist zu gefährlich. Dabei ist sie so lieb, Mama hat mich ganz oft vorne drauf genommen."

„Möchtest du Rosalie gerne behalten, Hari?", fragte Lucius.

Sie nickte. „Aber Papa sagt…"

„Ich rede mit deinem Vater", sagte Lucius. Dann wandte er sich Remus zu. „Und falls ich es nicht schaffen sollte, kümmerst du dich darum?"

„Ich will tun, was ich kann", willigte Remus ein. „Aber Pferde und ich sind zwei Dinge, die nicht zusammen gehen. Sie haben Angst vor mir."

Lucius lachte dies sanfte leise Lachen, das Remus jedes Mal einen Stich gab, weil er fürchtete, es nicht mehr allzu oft zu hören.

„Du sollst auch nur Kingsley Shacklebolt überzeugen, nicht Rosalie. Ich bin sicher, die Stute möchte gerne von Hari ‚behalten' werden."

Lucius griff wieder nach Remus' Hand, und ihre Finger verschlangen sich ineinander. Remus registrierte den Tropf, aus dem kontinuierlich eine klare Flüssigkeit in Lucius' Vene tröpfelte.

„Was geben sie dir?", erkundigte er sich.

„Alles. _Dolorcalmus_, einen Trank zur Verbesserung der Sauerstoffzufuhr, einen _Recontructis_ gegen die Lungenquetschung, und noch eine paar unaussprechliche Tränke. Die Mischung fällt einen Ochsen. Wenn du mich fragst, muss ich ziemlich gesund sein, um das Zeug zu vertragen. Merlin, in zwanzig Jahren mit Umhang und Maske bin ich stets mit heiler Haut davon gekommen, und jetzt - nachdem ich aufgehört habe - erwischt mich ein japanischer ‚Kleinwagen'. Ist das nicht der Witz des Jahrhunderts? Was steht im ‚Propheten'? _Lucius Malfoy von Muggel-Kleinwagen überrollt_?"

„Nun, zur Abwechslung bist du mal die Lachnummer der Familie", kommentierte Tonks trocken.

„Nymphadora", sagte Lucius, und Johari und Remus zogen unwillkürlich die Köpfe ein. Der laute Protest der Aurorin blieb jedoch aus. „Ich hoffe, der Triumph verschafft dir Genugtuung."

„Vergiss es, Lucius", sagte sie kühl. „Ich habe dich nie wirklich als Teil _meiner_ Familie angesehen. Meine Tanten waren etwas, womit ich man mir als Kind gedroht hat. ‚Iß deinen Spinat, sonst kommt Tante Bella aus Askaban und holt dich.' Aber eines sage ich dir: Remus ist Mitglied in _meiner_ Familie, die sich nicht an reinem Blut oder Gold oder ähnlich lächerlichen Dingen festmacht. Und solltest du ihm wehtun, kannst du was erleben."

Ihre Haare wechselten von dunkelblond zu feuerrot.

„Sollte ich den Gamot überleben, werde ich mich vor deinem Zorn zu hüten wissen", erwiderte Lucius glatt.

„Streitet ihr?", fragte Johari, und ihre Augen wurden groß.

„Entschuldige", sagte Lucius und nahm ihre kleine dunkle Hand in seine weiße. „Erwachsene sind manchmal dumm. Und Nymphadora hat Recht. Reines Blut und Gold sind nicht alles."

Remus und Tonks warfen einander einen erstaunten Blick zu.

„Erzählst du mir eine Geschichte, Lucius?", bat Johari.

„Wenn Remus mir hilft, mich aufzusetzen", sagte Lucius. „Meine Luft ist etwas knapp."

Behutsam zog Remus Lucius ein Stück ein vorne und stopfte ihm ein dickes Kissen in den Rücken. Ihm entging nicht, dass Lucius bei jeder Berührung zusammen zuckte, und er fragte sich, ob man den ‚_Dolorcalmus'_ wirklich angemessen dosiert hatte.

Hari kuschelte sich in Lucius' Armbeuge und Remus beneidete sie ein bisschen, aber er musste sich damit begnügen, Lucius' Hand zu nehmen und sein schönes Gesicht so dicht vor sich zu haben.

„Vor langer Zeit", begann Lucius, und er erzählte die Geschichte der Fürstentochter Isabelle, die mit ihrem Liebsten Navarre von einer Dunklen Magierin verflucht worden war. Nun war sie bei Tag ein Falke und bei Nacht eine Frau, während ihr Liebster am Tage ein Mann war, zur Nacht jedoch zum Wolf wurde.

„Ihnen blieb nur der flüchtige Moment der Dämmerung, um einander nah zu sein", sagte Lucius leise und sein Blick traf den von Remus.

Dann erzählte er, wie die beiden einen Freund gewannen, der ihnen schließlich half, den Fluch zu brechen. Dafür musste Isabelle Navarre als Mensch zur Mittagsstunde küssen.

„Aber wie konnten sie den Fluch brechen?", fragte Johari mit großen Augen. „Mittags war sie doch immer ein Vogel."

„Du hast recht, denn die Dunkle Magierin hatte an fast alles gedacht", erklärte Lucius mit sanfter Stimme. „Aber Hari, auch die mächtigsten Zauberer machen Fehler. Die Schwarze Maledetta hatte vergessen, dass es Tage gibt, an denen die Mittagstunde die dunkelste ist: Wenn sich der kleine Bruder der Sonne vor ihr helles Antlitz schiebt."

„Eine Sonnenfinsternis?", fragte Johari.

„Du bist ein kluges Mädchen", sagte Lucius anerkennend. „Manchmal können kurze Augenblicke ein ganzes Schicksal wenden. Vergiss das nicht."

Die Tür öffnete sich, und Drongo kehrte zurück. Lucius ließ Remus' Hand los und strich Johari über die dunkelbraunen Locken.

„Es wird Zeit für euch, zu gehen."

„Das war aber 'ne lange Zigarette, Drongo", rügte Tonks zum Schein. Doch Remus wusste, auch sie hatte mit leuchtenden Augen der zauberhaften Erzählung Malfoys gelauscht. Man konnte sehen, dass es ihr gefallen hatte.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich hab' auf Vorrat geraucht. Hat er sich anständig benommen?" Er wies auf Lucius.

„Man kann über meinen Onkel sagen, was man will, Dongo, aber er wahrt stets die Form. Sogar dann, wenn er beleidigend ist", sagte sie leichthin.

Es wäre nicht klug gewesen, dem Auror zu enthüllen, dass Tonks legendär schlechtes Verhältnis zu diesem Zweig ihrer Familie an diesem Tag einen Knacks erlitten hatte. Sie erhob sich.

„Mach's gut, Lucius. Ich schau dann in Askaban mal vorbei", sagte sie grinsend, doch ihr Blick war dabei nicht ohne Mitgefühl.

Remus sah Lucius an. „Verabschiede dich, Hari", sagte er zu Kingleys Tochter.

„Erzählst du mir beim nächsten Mal ein neues Märchen?", fragte sie Lucius.

„Ich werde stets eines für dich haben, wann immer du kommst", erwiderte er und küsste ihre Hand. „Mach's gut, Prinzessin."

Er sah Remus an. Beide schwiegen. Nichts, das in Gegenwart des Auroren hätte gesagt werden können, konnte mehr ausdrücken als ihre Blicke. Und so nahm Remus Johari auf den Arm und folgte Tonks zur Tür hinaus, während ihm das Herz schwer wie ein Stein in der Brust lag.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_

_Ja, ich weiß, die letzten beiden Sätze sind pathetisch. Aber mir war gerade mal so._


	33. Lucius: Das Urteil

Kerkermond Evolution 33

**Kerkermond Evolution 33**

Slashig-trashige Fanfiction, in der es endlich wieder ein bisschen slash gibt, Remus von Lucius mit grausamen Realitäten konfrontiert wird, und unser Lieblingswerwolf die fantastischsten Luftschlösser seines Lebens baut.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für die gewogenen Reviews: Glupit, Lucy, Lucindana, Lola und Nicole_

_Nicole: „nicht zur Liebesschnulze verkommen lassen" – hej, mein zweiter Vorname ist Hedwig…und ich bin keine Eule! Aber jetzt ist einfach die Zeit, um die Tränen fließen zu lassen. Außerdem muss die magische Rechtsordnung geschützt werden, um jeden Preis – und sei es den der Menschlichkeit._

_Lieber Leserinnen, ein ganz kleines bisschen fürchte ich mich vor dem Feedback zu den nächsten beiden Kapiteln, denn es wird hart und schwierig für unsere Protagonisten, die euch allen mittlerweile ans Herz gewachsen sind. Nachdem es im letzten Kapitel ein bisschen was fürs Herz gab, werden wir jetzt wieder „darc". Der Titel lässt schon nichts Gutes ahnen. Also seid gewarnt und gerüstet._

* * *

**33. Lucius: Das Urteil**

Weder Remus noch Lucius wohnten dem vorletzten offiziellen Prozesstag bei. Lucius lag immer noch im St. Mungos, wo man sich nach Kräften bemühte, ihn wieder auf die Beine zu bringen. Es gebe Komplikationen, so teilte der Heiler Tonks mit, die er nun informierte, froh, endlich eine Angehörige gefunden zu haben.

Diese Komplikationen beruhten auf dem Lungenriss, der zu erheblichem inneren Blutverlust geführt hatte. Blut gehörte zu den wenigen Dingen, die man magisch nicht synthetisieren konnte, und bei dem Versuch, Lucius Fremdblut zu verabreichen, kollabierte er.

Es dauerte zwei Tage, bis die Heiler die Ursache herausgefunden hatten, und man passendes Blut mit Veelaanteilen aus Bulgarien importiert hatte.

Remus sah keine Veranlassung, den vermutlich stundenlangen Litaneien über Lucius' angebliche Verbrechen zu lauschen, die die Anklagevertreter ablesen würden. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, konzentrierte Berkins sich in seinem Plädoyer auf die Vergangenheit, und Lawbender fokussierte sich auf Lucius' Wandel und seine unzweifelhaften Verdienste um die Rettung der Kinder von Kingsley Shacklebolt. Die Anklage hinsichtlich des Mordes an Frank Brice war eingestellt worden, da sich aus Minerva MacGonagalls Aussage zum Fall Barty Crouch ergeben hatte, dass der Dunkle Lord selbst Brice getötet hatte.

Gegen siebzehn Uhr zog sich der gesamte Wizzen Gamot zur Beratung zurück. Das Urteil wurde nicht vor Ablauf von drei Tagen erwartet.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Remus saß bei den Shacklebolts in der Küche und beobachtete mit heimlichem Vergnügen Gawain, der sich bei seinen Flirtversuchen an Kingsleys neuem schwedischen Kindermädchen die Zähne ausbiss.

Selma war eine Muggel, die Kingsley über eine ganz normale, sehr unmagische Agentur vermittelt bekommen hatte, die diplomatischen Kontakte seiner verstorbenen Frau nutzend.

Die lustige blonde Frau aus Malmö mit den klischeehaften Zöpfen hatte es geschafft, innerhalb einer Woche das Vertrauen der verängstigten Kinder zu gewinnen und eine unglaubliche Varietät an Speisen auf den Tisch des Hauses zu zaubern.

Gawain bekannte, für ihre Blaubeerpfannkuchen sterben zu wollen, und Kings stellte seufzend seinen Gürtel ein Loch weiter, während Remus in seinem Tee rührte und immer wieder an Lucius dachte.

Johari ging es offenbar ähnlich. Sie saß neben Remus und war völlig darin versunken, ein Bild zu malen, auf dem ein etwas missglückter Falke mit einem Prinzessinenkrönchen über einem grauen Wolf durch die Luft flog.

Obwohl es bereits spät war, waren die Mädchen noch auf.

„Da ist eine Eule am Fenster", rief Dhakira und lief durch die Küche, um das Tier herein zu lassen.

Remus erkannte den grauen Vogel mit den spitzen Ohrfedern sofort.

„Das ist Lawbenders Tier", sagte er.

Am Fuß der Eule waren zwei Pergamente befestigt. Das eine war an Remus Lupin adressiert, das zweite an Severus Snape.

„Ersparen wir ihm den Weg nach Hogwarts", sagte Kingsley und trat zum Kamin, um etwas Foolpulver hinein zu werfen und Severus zu rufen. Er hatte die Dose bereits in der Hand, als die Flammen hellgrün aufleuchteten.

Diane MacGonagalls Kopf erschien im Feuer.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Shacklebolt. Ist Remus Lupin…ah, da sind Sie ja."

„Guten Abend, Officer", antwortete Remus höflich.

„Bitte kommen Sie schnell ins Ministerium, Mr. Lupin. Es eilt wirklich. Nichts anderes steht vermutlich in dem Brief, den Sie in Händen halten. Ich sehe Lawbenders Siegel darauf."

„Darf ich deinen Kamin benutzen, Kingsley?", fragte Remus, und Nervosität machte sich in ihm breit. Der Zugang durch diesen Kamin war eigentlich nur für Ministeriumspersonal legitimiert.

„Natürlich, ich begleite dich", bot Kingsley an. „Gawain, Selma, würdest ihr auf die Kinder aufpassen?"

„Selma passt auf, ich suche Severus", sagte Gawain.

Kings küsste die beiden Mädchen - Babu schlief bereits – und trat zu Remus. Als Diane verschwunden war, folgten sie ihr.

Die Aurorin erwartete sie bereits in ihrem Büro. Doch sie war nicht allein. Neben ihr stand Lawbender, und seine angespannte Miene verstärkte in Remus sofort die unangenehme Nervosität. Etwas stimmte nicht, er konnte es förmlich riechen.

„Mr. Lupin." Lawbender trat ihm entgegen und schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Merlin sei dank konnte wir Sie so schnell erreichen. Wissen Sie, wo Mr. Snape ist?"

„Tut mir Leid", zuckte Remus die Schulter. „Normalerweise sollte man ihn in Hogwarts antreffen."

„Das haben wir bereits versucht", sagte Lawbender, und er klang besorgt. „Nun gut, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen?"

Er wies auf die Tür zum Nebenraum, und Remus folgte ihm in ein zweites Büro. Dieses war deutlich größer als das von MacGonagall, und es verfügte neben einem Schreibtisch auch über einen Bereich mit einem ausladenden runden Tisch und acht Stühlen, der normalerweise für Besprechungen gedacht sein mussten.

Für den Moment jedoch hatte man ihn zu einem Arbeitsraum umfunktioniert. Der gesamte Tisch stand voller Aktenordner, und Pergamente türmten sich in peinlich geordneten Stapeln.

Hinter einem unüberblickbaren Wust schwerer Follianten hockten Dr. Solicitor, eine dunkelhaarige Frau in Nadelstreifenrobe, die Remus noch nie gesehen hatte, sowie – Lucius.

Der Slytherin war blass wie der Tod. Er hatte die Haare zu einem strengen Zopf zusammen gebunden, und die runde goldgeränderte Brille auf seiner Nase gab ihm ein merkwürdig intellektuelles Aussehen.

Er war mit Dr. Solicitor über ein Pergament oder eine Akte gebeugt, und sie diskutierten leise.

„Justin, Lucius", sagte Lawbender, „Mr. Lupin ist hier."

Lucius blickte auf.

„Remus. Merlin sei Dank."

Er erhob sich, und Remus registrierte erschrocken, wie bemüht seine Bewegungen wirkten. Lucius umarmte ihn, und Remus lehnte sich dankbar in die unerwartete Berührung. Aber Lucius löste sich von ihm und zog ihn zum Tisch.

Vor ihnen lag ein Stapel lederüberzogener Mappen.

„Setz dich, bitte", sagte Lucius.

Remus sah ihn fragend an, nahm jedoch Platz. Lawbender schlug den ledernen Einband des obersten Pergaments zurück. Es war, soweit Remus auf den ersten Blick erkennen konnte, eine Urkunde.

„Bitte unterschreiben Sie hier, Mr. Lupin", sagte Lawbender.

Remus starrte auf die gestrichelte Linie, unter der sein Name bereits in Blockschrift gesetzt war. Links davon hatte Lucius mit seinem elegant verschlungenen Namenszug unterschrieben.

„Was ist das? Was soll das, Lucius?", fragte Remus.

„Bitte, Remus, uns läuft die Zeit davon. Unterschreib diese Dokumente", sagte Lucius. Etwas in seinem Blick, dunkelgrau und ohne jedes Feuer, erschreckte Remus zutiefst. Doch Lucius legte ihm die schmale, manikürte Hand auf die Schulter und presste sie fast schmerzhaft. „Vertrau mir. Das hier ist nicht zu deinem Schaden."

„Lucius, ich brauche Sie hier drüben", sagte die Nadelstreifenträgerin.

Lucius löste sich von Remus' Seite, der sofort den feinen Duft des exquisiten After Shaves vermisste, das Lucius heute trug. Remus sah ihm nach. Lucius war alles, aber nicht gesund, das wurde anhand seiner Bewegungen überdeutlich. Und der blonde Zauberer stand unter enormem Stress. Remus beobachtete ihn, wie er konzentriert Dokumente ein letztes Mal durchsah, Fragen beantwortete, Pergamente unterzeichnete.

Remus hätte ihm stundenlang zusehen mögen. Lucius besaß ein begnadetes Zahlengedächtnis. Die große Masse der Unterlagen war offenbar geschäftlicher Natur, und in dem Maße, in dem Ordner und Akten verschwanden, wurden seine Anwälte nervöser. Immer wieder blickte Lawbender zu dem großen Stundenglas auf dem Sideboard.

„Wir brauchen Mr. Snape. Haben Sie noch eine Idee, Lucius, wo wir ihn finden?"

„Tut mir Leid, ich habe Ihnen die Liste mit seinen potentiellen Aufenthaltsorten bereits vor Tagen gegeben", erwiderte Lucius. „Wenn er an keinem dieser Orte ist, weiß ich es nicht. Die Eule wird ihn finden."

„Gawain sucht ihn", sagte Remus.

„Wer?", fragte Lucius.

„Der Freund von Tonks", erklärte Remus.

„Bringen Sie das zu Mr. Shacklebolt", sagte Lucius und reichte der Hexe ein ebenfalls ledergebundenes Pergament. „Er muss es unbedingt sofort unterschreiben. Wir haben nur noch eine halbe Stunde, höchstens", setzte er hinzu, und auch sein Blick glitt zu der überdimensionalen Sanduhr.

Die Hexe nickte und verschwand in Diane MacGonagalls Büro.

„Remus." Lucius' Stimme war sanft an seinem Ohr. „Du musst diese Dokumente unterschreiben. Es eilt."

Remus hatte immer noch nichts unterzeichnet.

„Das sind … Besitzurkunden für…keine Ahnung, was ist das alles?", fragte Remus, als Lucius ihm nachdrücklich eine Feder in die Hand gab. „Das sieht aus, als würdest du deine Angelegenheiten ordnen."

Im nächsten Augenblick schlug er sich mit der Hand auf den Mund. Die Anwälte arbeiteten ungerührt weiter, nur Lucius sah ihn über den Rand seiner Brille her an.

„Merlin. Lucius, was wisst ihr, das ich nicht weiß?", presste Remus hervor.

„Ich werde später mit dir darüber sprechen – unter vier Augen. Aber jetzt, bitte, unterschreibe diese Verträge."

Lucius' eisgraue Augen verfolgten ihn, bis Remus schließlich seinen Namen unter das erste Pergament setzte. Er nahm sich nicht die Zeit, die auf Latein und teilweise sogar Französisch verfassten Dokumente zu übersetzen. Es ging um Vertretungsrechte, Prokura, Stiftungen und Aktiendepots.

Lucius arbeite weiter mit Lawbender und Solicitor. Remus hatte gerade das letzte der zwei Duzend Pergamente unterzeichnet, und er wollte eben fragen, ob seine Seele jetzt dem Teufel gehöre, als es klopfte.

Remus erhob sich und öffnete die Tür. Neben einem grimmig aussehenden Auror stand – Severus.

„Professor Snape ist jetzt hier", sagte der Auror zu Lawbender gewandt.

„Bitten Sie ihn herein", antwortete der Anwalt, der mittlerweile seine Robe ausgezogen und die Ärmel seines Hemdes aufgekrempelt hatte.

Severus glitt mit einem Nicken an Remus vorbei und trat an den Tisch. Sein Blick traf den von Lucius. Es war ihre erste Begegnung, seit Lucius im Gerichtssaal erfahren hatte, dass es Severus war, mit dem Narcissa ihn betrogen hatte.

„Bitte setz dich", sagte Lucius ruhig. „Ich möchte einige Vermögenswerte vorzeitig an Draco überschreiben. Da du sein Pate bist und mir das Erziehungsrecht entzogen wurde, benötige ich deine Zustimmung."

„Zeig' mir, wo ich unterschreiben soll", erwiderte Severus knapp.

Solicitor legte dem Tränkemeister die notwendigen Dokumente vor. Severus unterzeichnete alles blind, ohne ein einziges Wort zu lesen, ohne eine weitere Frage.

„Wann muss es abgeschlossen sein?", fragte er schließlich, als er die Feder aus der Hand legte.

Lawbender blickte auf das Stundenglas.

„Sie hätten nicht später kommen dürfen", erwiderte er. „Lucius, es wird Zeit."

Lucius nickte, erhob sich und zog zu Remus' grenzenlosem Erstaunen und auch Erschrecken seinen Siegelring vom Finger. Abgesehen von dem einen Mal, dass er Lucius in Severus' Gedanken in Askaban gesehen hatte, hatte er Lucius noch nie ohne ihn gesehen.

Der blonde Zauberer legte ihn mit einem klackenden Geräusch vor Severus auf den Tisch.

„Gib ihn an Draco weiter, wenn er siebzehn wird."

Severus nahm den Ring, drehte ihn zwischen den Fingern und legte ihn dann in ein kleines schwarzes Kästchen, das er aus seinem Umhang zog, als hätte er gewusst, was ihn hier erwartete.

„Lucius, ich…"

Weiter kam Severus nicht. Draußen schlug eine Uhr. Die beiden Anwälte zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Lawbender richtete den seinen auf das Stundenglas und ließ es in der Luft schweben. Es fing an sich zu drehen, schneller und schneller. Lawbender und Solicitor begannen einen komplizierten Zauberbann zu sprechen.

„_Notarificare_", endeten sie schließlich, und aus ihren Stäben zischten helle Blitze, die sich zu einem einzigen verbanden, der sich kurz darauf teilte, und in jedes einzelne Dokument einen Strahl entsandte, der sich dort manifestierte und in ein dunkelgrau-silbriges Siegel überging. Ort und Zeit waren darin festgehalten. Der gesamte Raum roch intensiv nach Siegellack.

Lucius stützte seine Stirn in die Hand.

„Meine Herren, meine Dame, das war's", sagte er schließlich, als er sich mühsam erhob. „Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Unterstützung und Ihre unermüdliche Arbeit."

Er selbst wirkte erschöpft und wie ausgebrannt. Lawbender und Solicitor zauberten einen ‚_Miniaturis'_ und verstauten die Massen an jetzt geschrumpften Akten und Lederbänden in ihren Taschen. Sie und ihre Assistentin gaben Lucius, Severus und Remus nacheinander die Hand, dann verließen sie das Büro.

Severus langte in seinen Umhang, den er nicht abgelegt hatte, und zog eine Kristallphiole mit einer harmlos aussehenden dunkelgrünen Flüssigkeit hervor, in der silbrige Schlieren hin- und her wirbelten. Er stellte sie wortlos vor Lucius auf den jetzt leeren Tisch.

„Ein ‚_Mortis_?", fragte Lucius.

„Ich nehme an, dir bleibt nicht viel Zeit", erwiderte Severus. „Der Tod tritt nach wenigen Minuten ein. Er ist völlig schmerzlos."

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass du dich um Draco kümmerst", sagte Lucius und stützte sich am Tisch ab.

„Selbstverständlich", erwiderte Severus. „Ich werde mein Möglichstens tun. Bellatrix übt derzeit erheblichen Einfluss auf den Jungen aus."

„Sei vorsichtig. Du bist der Letzte, der ihm geblieben ist. Ich will nicht, dass er meinen Weg geht." Lucius fixierte den Tränkemeister.

„Ich tue, was immer ich kann. Draco hat einen starken Willen. Er wird seinen eigenen Weg finden."

Severus senkte den Blick, eine Geste, die Remus noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte.

„Lucius, ich möchte mit dir über Narcissa sprechen."

Der blonde Slytherin ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken. „Ich wüsste nicht, was es da noch zu sagen gäbe."

„Du sollst wissen, es ging nie darum, dich zu verletzen. Ich hätte sonst was drum gegeben, wenn sie die Frau eines anderen gewesen wäre. Ich habe mich so lange dagegen gewehrt, aber ich habe sie seit der gemeinsamen Zeit in London bei Hoodia geliebt. Als der Dunkle Lord dich nach seiner Wiedererstehung zu der Mission nach Russland entsandte, ist es passiert. Sie stand eines Abends vor meiner Tür und… Merlin, du weißt selbst, wie sie war."

Severus hob die Hände in einer halb entschuldigenden, halb hilflosen Geste.

Remus versuchte, falls irgend möglich unsichtbar zu werden und mit der Wand zu verschmelzen. Dies hier ging ihn nichts an, aber weder Lucius noch Severus schienen seine Anwesenheit in diesem Moment auch nur zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

Lucius schwieg eine Weile, dann sagte er: „Was erwartest du nun von mir, Severus? Vergebung? Ich bin ein toter Mann. Also welchen Unterschied sollte es machen?"

„Wir sind seit zwanzig Jahren Freunde. Es macht einen Unterschied. Narcissa zu lieben war etwas, gegen das ich mich nicht wehren konnte. Ich hätte sie jedoch niemals berühren dürfen. Sie hat meine Schwäche mit dem Leben bezahlt. Diese Schuld werde ich immer tragen müssen. Aber dafür, dass ich unsere Freundschaft verraten habe, in jener ersten Nacht, bitte ich dich um Verzeihung."

Lucius erhob sich. Er stand so nah vor Severus, dass sie sich fast berührten.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir vergeben", sagte Lucius heiser. „Im Angesicht all dieser Jahre, die ich dein Freund war und du der meine. Ich kann dir nicht einmal vorwerfen, dass du sie geliebt hast – sie war liebenswert, im ursprünglichsten Sinne dieses Wortes. Aber Severus, sie war _meine Frau_. Und du hast sie genommen, in der ersten Nacht, in der sie vor deiner Tür stand. Du bist ein Meister der Selbstbeherrschung, der Täuschung. In diesem Augenblick wären deine Fähigkeiten gefordert gewesen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und zog sich in den hinteren Teil des Raumes zurück, um sich wieder zu setzen.

„Ich bin nur ein Mensch, Lucius", sagte Severus leise.

„Ich bin kaum mehr als das", erwiderte Lucius. „Mir bleibt die Zeit nicht, um diese Wunden zu heilen und wieder auf dich zuzugehen. Wäre es anders, ich würde es versuchen. Aber was du von mir verlangst – diese Größe besitze ich nicht. Tut mir leid, Severus."

Snape nickte und trat einen Schritt auf Remus zu.

„Wirst du bleiben bis zuletzt?"

Remus nickte wortlos. Ganz offensichtlich hatte auch Severus eine Vorstellung von dem, was Lucius erwartete. Seine Wortwahl machte Remus Angst und ließ ihm kalten Schweiß ausbrechen. ‚Bis zuletzt' – das klang nicht nach zehn Jahren Askaban mit anschließender Freilassung auf Bewährung.

In der Tür drehte sich Severus noch einmal um, legte die Faust auf die Brust und deutete eine formelle Verbeugung an.

„Der Tod ist ein Weg, das Haus Slytherin zu ehren."

Lucius stand von seinem Stuhl auf und wiederholte die Geste.

„Die Ehre Slytherins", sagte er förmlich.

Severus verließ den Raum und Remus, der neben der Tür stand, sah das eine Gruppe Auroren im Gang patrouillierten.

„Ihr seid gruselig", sagte er zu Lucius, nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war.

Lucius lächelte müde. „Ja, nicht wahr?"

Remus näherte sich, unschlüssig, ob der blonde Zauberer seine Nähe wünschte oder nicht.

„Die anderen sind alle fort. Wirst du mir nun sagen, was all dies zu bedeuten hatte? Du kennst dein Urteil bereits, ist es nicht so?"

Die Angst kroch ihm wieder den Rücken hinauf, noch während er sprach.

„Die Beratungen des Wizzen Gamot sind geheim. Aber natürlich haben wir unsere Quellen, beziehungsweise in diesem Fall sind es Lawbenders Informanten. Wir kennen die Eckdaten."

Lucius sah Remus an, der vermutete, dass ihm die Frage ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Wir könnten diese Nacht hier verbringen und uns morgen wieder mit der Wirklichkeit befassen", schlug Lucius vor.

Remus spürte das Bedürfnis, laut aufzulachen. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Lucius. Bitte, sag mir, was sie mit dir tun werden."

Er setzte sich neben Lucius und nahm seine Hand. Sie war eiskalt.

Lucius' Gesicht spiegelte keinerlei Emotion, als er sagte: „Sie werden versuchen, das Malfoy-Vermögen einzuziehen und dem Ministerium zuzuschieben. Es gelten die Werte als mir zuzurechnen, die ich am Tage der Urteilsverkündung – also heute, besitze. Daher vorhin die Eile, damit wir vor Mitternacht fertig wurden. Berkins wird schäumen, wenn er feststellt, dass es nichts zu beschlagnahmen gibt. Schade, dass ich sein dummes Gesicht nicht sehen werde, wenn er das erfährt."

„Es geht aber nicht nur um Gold?", fragte Remus mit hämmerndem Puls.

„Oh, nein. Das wäre zu einfach. Mach einen Malfoy arm, und er wird sich binnen Wochen wieder ein ansehnliches Vermögen zusammen ergaunert haben. Nein, Remus, sie haben sich für das entschieden, was das Gesetz vorsieht für Zauberer, die notorisch Unverzeihliche Flüche anwenden. Einer bringt dich lebenslang nach Askaban, aber anderthalb…" Er lächelte. „Natürlich setzt das Ministerium keine Dementoren mehr ein, das wäre unmenschlich. Außerdem haben sie keine mehr in ihrer Befehlsgewalt. Nun, der Dunkle Lord würde sicher zum Zwecke meiner Bestrafung einen zur Verfügung stellen", sagte Lucius sarkastisch. Dann setzte er hinzu: „Die viel elegantere Methode, einen Zauberer zu zerstören, ist ein mächtiger _Obliviatus_."

„Ein Vergessenszauber?", fragte Remus. „Aber was sollst du vergessen?"

Lucius lächelte wieder. Es wirkte seltsam entrückt, im nächsten Augenblick erkannte Remus jedoch, dass es eine bittere Parodie auf einen Zustand geistiger Verwirrung war.

„Alles, Remus. Alles. Sie löschen mein Gedächtnis."

Remus starrte ihn an.

„Das ist unmenschlich. Das kann nicht sein."

„Es wird so sein. Morgen um diese Zeit werde ich mich nicht mehr an deinen Namen erinnern. Geschweige denn an meinen eigenen", sagte Lucius.

Remus starrte ihn an, ein Gefühl überwältigenden Horrors erschütterte jede Faser seines Körpers und überflutete seine Gedanken.

„Nein", sagte er leise und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

Lucius zog ihn in seine Arme und strich ihm tröstend über den Kopf, fast wie bei einem Kind. „Keine Angst, soweit wird es nicht kommen."

Remus zog seinen – Fenrirs – Stab aus der Tasche.

„Sie haben ihn mir nicht abgenommen. Wir könnten versuchen…"

„Remus, nein. Ich werde nicht dein Leben gefährden durch eine völlig sinnlose Aktion. Es endet in einem Stupor oder einem Todesfluch für mich und Askaban für dich. Den Tod bekomme ich leichter durch Severus' Geschenk. Und ich will, dass du lebst."

Er nahm Remus' Gesicht in die Hände und küsste ihn mit ungeahnter Intensität. Remus lehnte sich in die Umarmung und ließ sich wegspülen von der Welle aus Gefühlen, die ihn überrollte und völlig hilflos zurück ließ.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, in der sie nur aus Hände, Haaren, Zungen, Haut und Wärme zu bestehen schienen, nahm Lucius den Stab.

„Da er nun schon einmal hier ist…", flüsterte er, und der Tisch mitsamt den Stühlen verschwand. An ihrer Stelle erschien eine breite Couch, auf der sich samtbezogene Kissen und weiche Decken geradezu türmten.

Remus musste gegen seinen Willen lachen.

„Das sieht aus wie in einem Bordell", sagte er und strich über das rote Leder.

Lucius zuckte die Schulter. „Ich hatte seit Monaten keinen Zauberstab mehr in der Hand. Und deiner ist sehr merkwürdig. Dafür finde ich es ganz…zweckmäßig. Aber den Champagner aus der Ministeriumskantine beschwörst besser du."

Remus konzentrierte sich, und tatsächlich erschien eine Flasche vor ihnen, sogar mit Gläsern. Daneben flatterte eine Rechnung über drei Galeonen auf den Boden, ausgestellt auf Mr. Fenrir Greyback.

„Das Kassensystem ist offenbar nicht auf den aktuellen Stand", stellte Lucius amüsiert fest. „Lass uns feiern, Remus. Es sind noch ein paar Stunden bis sie mich morgen früh holen."

„Du willst feiern?", fragte Remus. „Ist das wirklich dein Wunsch, Lucius?"

Der blonde Zauberer nickte und zuckte die Schulter. „Ich war nie ein Kind von Traurigkeit, Remus. Ich bin kein melancholischer Held wie du."

Er hob sein Glas. „Auf Lucius Malfoy, möge er schnell sterben."

Er leerte den Kelch und stellte ihn weg. „Und jetzt, bitte, lass mich noch für eine Weile spüren, dass ich lebendig bin."

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich ohne Zeitdruck berühren konnten. Das Stundenglas zeigte halb eins, und Lucius sagte, dass vor sechs Uhr am nächsten Morgen keinerlei Störungen zu erwarten seien.

Remus, der innerlich zwischen Verzweiflung, Trauer, Wut und Hilflosigkeit hin und her gerissen war, legte all seine Gefühle, alle Zärtlichkeit, die er hatte, in seine Berührungen. Diesmal war das, was zwischen ihm und Lucius geschah, kein Akt der Verzweiflung, geboren aus dem Wunsch, drei unschuldigen Kindern das Leben zu retten. Diesmal war ihr Zusammensein kein hilfloses Taumeln im Sog der übermächtigen Triebe, die der Glenkill-Zauber in ihnen erweckt hatte. Diesmal war es ein Liebesakt, ein Bekenntnis zu Gefühlen, von denen Remus bis zu dieser Nacht nicht geglaubt hatte, dass er in dieser Intensität überhaupt zu empfinden imstande war.

Die Uhr auf dem Gang schlug halb drei, als Lucius in dieser Nacht ein letztes Mal in Remus' Armen kam und keuchend die schweißnasse Stirn an Remus' Brust lehnte.

„Merlin! Gut, dass ich morgen sterbe. Mit dir zu leben würde mich binnen ein paar Wochen vor Erschöpfung umbringen", sagte er leise.

Remus zuckte zusammen, doch er hatte längst gelernt, dass Sarkasmus Lucius' ganz eigene Art war, mit dem Unvermeidlichen umzugehen.

„Wir können immer noch versuchen zu fliehen", erwiderte er und strich sanft durch Lucius' feuchte Haare. „Aber falls wir miteinander leben würden, wüsste ich schon, wie ich deinen Tod durch sexuelle Erschöpfung verhindern könnte, ohne Abstriche in unserem…Liebesleben hinzunehmen."

„Oh ja?", meinte Lucius interessiert. „Erzähl mir davon."

Remus begann, eine Welt zu spinnen, in der weder das Urteil des Wizzen Gamots noch Voldemort irgendeine Rolle spielten, und Lucius lag in seinen Armen und lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen den hoffnungslos unrealistischen Fantasien seines Liebhabers.

„Ein Cottage in Wales?", fragte er leise.

„Auf den Klippen über dem Meer", erwiderte Remus und küsste Lucius' Haar. „Du kannst es rauschen hören."

„In einem Cottage würden wir uns nach zwei Wochen derart auf die Nerven gehen, dass wir einander bis zum Mond hexen würden", befürchtete Lucius. „Außerdem würde der erste Sommersturm es vermutlich von den Klippen blasen. Gibt es überhaupt Klippen in Wales?"

„Klar, warst du nie dort?", fragte Remus. „Es gibt einen Küstennationalpark, Pembrokeshire. Die Ausblicke von den Felsen sind atemberaubend."

Remus erzählte von seinen Wanderungen als Student, über den Küstenweg von Cardigan über Whitesands nach Broad Haven. Er erzählte von dem kleinen Buchladen in Newport, in dem er sich auf dieser Reise ein paar Muggelpfund verdient hatte, und dass er sich durchaus eine Existenz außerhalb der Magischen Welt habe vorstellen könnte.

„Ich würde keinen einzigen Tag überleben ohne Magie", sagte Lucius und schmiegte sich an Remus' Schulter. „Aber bau uns ruhig noch ein paar Luftschlösser. Du hast eine sehr angenehme Stimme, weißt du das? Es tut gut, dir zuzuhören."

Remus lächelte und blinzelte eine Träne weg, dankbar, dass die Kerzen, die Lucius beschworen hatte, heruntergebrannt waren und nur noch wenige von ihnen den Raum erleuchteten. Aber Lucius hatte die Augen ohnehin geschlossen, und lauschte still auf Remus' Erzählungen über das Haus in den Klippen, den Kräutergarten mit den wilden Lupinen und dem Mondkraut für den Wolfsbanntrank und über Spaziergänge am Meer, während derer sie die Philosophie entstauben und sich zwischen den Felsen lieben würden.

Remus' Stimme war bereits heiser, als er bemerkte, dass Lucius schließlich in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war. Er sah zum Stundenglas. Es war kurz nach vier.

In zwei Stunden würde Lucius sich entscheiden müssen, ob er einen schnellen Tod wählte oder sich zum Schafott führen ließ und ein Urteil akzeptierte, das seinen Geist zerstören würde. Ein totaler „_Obliviatus_" war in Remus' Augen kaum weniger grausam und unmenschlich als der Kuss eines Dementors. Er selbst hatte gesehen, was der fehlgeschlagene „_Amnesia_" aus seinem Vorgänger als Lehrer für Verteidigung, Gilderoy Lockhart gemacht hatte. Remus wusste, welche Wahl Lucius treffen würde – oder vielmehr, bereits getroffen hatte.

Auf dem Tisch reflektierte die Phiole mit dem ‚_Mortis'_ das Licht der letzten Kerzen.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_

_Übrigens, das nächste Kapitel wird „Vollstreckung" heißen._

_PS. Bevor ich es vergesse und man mich des Plagiats beschuldigt: Selma ist natürlich ebenso wie Madame Hoodia eine Leihgabe von Slytherene. Kapitelweise Chaos und Küchenschwedisch mit dem blonden Kindermädchen gibt es in „Frühlingserwachen", wo sie mit Chalie Weasley zarte Bande knüpft. Fluff vom Feinsten, aber nicht unbedingt etwas für Darc Fic-Liebhaberinnen._


	34. Lucius: Vollstreckung

Kerkermond Evolution 34

**Kerkermond Evolution **

Slashig-trashige Fanfiction, in der Lucius mehr als nur eine Sorge hat und Remus bis zur letzten Minute auf ein Wunder hofft

* * *

_Besten Dank für Eure Reviews: Lucy, Nicole, Glupit, Lola, die Doppelte und Elementargeist_

_**Lola: **Ich denke mal, dein Stil ist unverwechselbar. Wobei ich mich schon gefragt habe, was das für "grausame Sachen" sind, die deine Namensvetterin (müsste das nicht korrekter 'Namenscousine' heißen?) so reviewed...?_

_**Nicole: **Die Actionsüchtige...nein, nein, nein, kein klitzekleiner Kampf mit den Auroren. Aber geh' mal davon aus, dass Lucius nicht der einzige clevere Slytherin in diesem Gerichtssaal ist ;-)_

_War das spannend gestern - die „Tudors" ? Meine Samstagabende sind ab jetzt verplant. Wobei Henry VIII. nicht mein Fall wäre. Aber vom intriganten englischen Hof nun zurück ins Zaubereiministerium, wo Lucius nicht nur ein unangenehmes Urteil, sondern ein letzter heftiger Konflikt bevorsteht. Er hat, zusätzlich zu allem Unglück, sagen wir mal, Probleme, wie sie für Eltern von Teenagern typisch sind: Ein Kind, das sich in schlechter Gesellschaft herumtreibt. Und er ist nicht eben glücklich darüber._

* * *

**Lucius: Vollstreckung**

Um fünf hatte Remus keine seiner stillen Tränen mehr, und seine Augen brannten. Zehn Minuten vor sechs weckte er seinen schlafenden Gefährten. Lucius schlief so fest, wie sein erschöpfter Zustand es ganz offenbar erforderte. Es kostete Remus einiges an Mühe, den blonden Zauberer auf die Beine zu stellen. Es tat ihm selbst weh, wie gerne hätte er ihn in Ruhe gelassen, aber er wusste, Lucius würde nicht wollen, dass die Auroren das zerwühlte Bett sahen und sie beide mit derangierten Roben und zerzausten Haaren.  
Sobald Lucius zurück in der Realität angekommen war, schien er Remus mehr als dankbar.

Schlag sechs apparierte ein Hauself in den Raum, auf den Armen ein Tablett mit einem wirklich opulenten Frühstück.

„Toby soll ausrichten, guten Appetit von Mr. Berkins. Mr. Malfoy, sagt Master Berkins, soll es als Henkersmahlzeit betrachten."

Mit einem ängstlichen Blick in Remus' Richtung verschwand der Elf wieder.

„Das ist ja wohl nicht zu fassen", empörte sich Remus und ballte die Faust. „Wenn ich den Mistkerl zwischen die Finger bekomme…"

„Remus. Lass gut sein."

Lucius setzte sich an den Tisch und begann in aller Ruhe, einen Bagel mit Marmelade zu bestreichen, nicht ohne vorher mit Remus' Stab einen Detektionszauber für Gift gewirkt zu haben.

Remus fragte sich, warum Lucius sich diese Mühe machte, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass der Slytherin vermutlich sicher gehen wollte, dass Berkins dem Tee oder einer anderen Zutat kein Antidot zugefügt hatte. Doch wie sollte der Ankläger wissen, dass Severus den ‚_Mortis'_ mitgebracht hatte?

Lucius schob Remus den Teller hinüber. „Iss etwas, du wirst Kraft brauchen."

„Ich kann jetzt nichts essen", erwiderte Remus und blickte halb nervös, halb ängstlich zu Tür. Der Gedanke, dass man Lucius von seiner Seite reißen würde, trieb ihn beinahe in den Wahnsinn. Er fühlte sich ausgeliefert und machtlos, trotz des Zauberstabes in seiner Tasche. Warum ließen sie dies mit sich machen? Warum hatte er sich von Lucius beeinflussen lassen und war nicht mit ihm geflohen? Warum hatte er ihn nicht vor zwei Stunden einfach gepackt und es versucht? Vielleicht würden auch die Auroren geschlafen haben?

Er kannte die Antwort. Sie hätten keine Chance gehabt, und Lucius, Realist und Stratege, hatte dies lange vor Remus akzeptiert. Vielleicht wusste das Ministerium auch von dem _Mortis_-Trank, und ließ sie nur in dem Glauben, er sei herein geschmuggelt? Immerhin hatte man Remus den Zauberstab gelassen, er konnte Lucius somit jederzeit töten, wenn dieser wünschte, sich einem Urteil zu entziehen. Oder war dies gar der Plan des Ministeriums? Eine elegante Möglichkeit, sich nicht selbst an Lucius' Tod die Finger schmutzig zu machen?

Lucius selbst nahm ein paar Bissen und trank ansonsten schweigend seinen Tee.

Als es an die Tür klopfte, nickte er nur.

„Ja", rief Remus laut.

Reprobate Lawbender steckte seinen grauen Schopf zur Tür herein. „Darf ich herein kommen?"

„Bitte", sagte Lucius. „Möchten Sie Tee?"

„Nein danke, Lucius."

Lawbender war blass und augenscheinlich auch nervös. Wenn das Urteil so ausfiel, wie zu erwarten war, hatte er diesen Prozess verloren. Der sonst aalglatte Anwalt knetete seine Finger.

„Draußen ist noch ein Besucher für Sie, Lucius", sagte er.

Im selben Moment war schon ein lauter Streit zu hören, ein Auror rief „_Expelliarmus_!" und im nächsten Augenblick flog die Tür auf.

„Verdammt noch mal, ich will meinen Vater sehen!", rief eine zornige Stimme.

Remus sah, dass Lucius sich in einer einzigen ruckartigen Bewegung erhob. Trotz der Schmerzen, die ihm die gebrochenen Rippen immer noch bereiteten, wie sie beide in der vergangenen Nacht hatten feststellen müssen, straffte er sich und ging mit langen Schritten Richtung Tür.

„Draco!"

Wie ein schwarzer Schatten rauschte Lucius Malfoys Sohn an Lawbender vorbei ins Zimmer. Remus erschrak über die Ähnlichkeit der beiden Männer. Er hatte Draco jetzt drei Jahre nicht mehr gesehen, und der junge Slytherin hatte fast die gleiche Größe wie sein Vater, wenn er auch von schmalerer Statur war. Er trug einen schwarzen Reiseumhang über einer dunkelgrünen Robe, und das lange blonde Haar fiel ihm wie ein silbriger Schleier über den Rücken. Sein Gesicht hatte den Schritt vom Jugendlichen zum Mann bereits zum Teil vollzogen. Das Kinn war breiter und markanter, die Augenbrauen dichter als noch vor drei Jahren. Die Ähnlichkeit mit Lucius war frappierend.  
Jetzt stand er seinem Vater gegenüber, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck war verschlossen und feindselig.

„Vater", sagte er kühl und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

Falls es Lucius verletzte, ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Lawbender schloss die Türe, und nickte Remus zu.

„Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen, mein Sohn", sagte Lucius. Doch auch er machte keine Anstalten, den Jungen in die Arme zu schließen. „Ort und Zeit waren allerdings bereits erfreulicher."

„Du hast den Dunklen Lord verraten, und damit auch unsere Ideale", sagte Draco dumpf. „Wie konntest du nur?"

„Er hat deine Mutter umgebracht. Ich konnte nichts anders", erwiderte Lucius kühl.

„Sie hat es verdient", schnappte der Teenager. „Sie war eine Verräterin und eine Hure."

Lucius' Schlag kam so schnell, dass Draco nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Er hatte seinem Sohn eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst.

„Wie kannst du es wagen!", rief Draco und seine Hände zitterten vor Wut.

„Das solltest du dich fragen", gab Lucius eisig zurück. „Merlin, sie war deine _Mutter_. Was immer sie getan hat, aber sie hat dich geliebt. Ich bedaure zutiefst, erkennen zu müssen, dass wir versäumt haben, dir beizubringen, was Liebe bedeutet."

„Das einzige, wofür ich euch zu danken habe, ist dass ihr mir den Weg zum _Unserem Lord_ gewiesen habt. Er wird deine Eingeweide herausreißen, wenn er dich…"

„Danke, das hat er mir in ähnlicher Form bereits über Rodolphus bestellen lassen", unterbrach Lucius seinen Sohn kalt. „Hast du mir sonst noch etwas zu sagen, Draco?"

„Allerdings. Ich hoffe, dass sie dich in Askaban verrecken lassen! Aber falls sie dich doch umbringen sollten oder der vermaledeite Giftmischer dich bereits mit etwas Passendem versorgt hat, will ich den Ring von dir", forderte Draco.

Lucius wirkte nach einem winzigen Moment des Schocks beinahe amüsiert.

„Da dein Kommen nicht abzusehen war, mein Sohn, habe ich ihn nicht mehr. Du wirst ihn dir schon bei deinem Paten, _dem Giftmischer_, abholen müssen."

Draco funkelte seinen Vater wütend an. „Ich habe ein Anrecht darauf!"

„Das hat niemand hier bestritten", antwortete Lucius. „Wenn du volljährig wirst…"

„Volljährig?", schrie Draco. „Was interessiert mich Ministeriumsgesetz! Ich bin der Herr meiner Entscheidungen, ich habe jedes Recht auf diesen Ring, wenn du tot bist. Ich bin erwachsen genug, um zu handeln. So sieht es auch _Unser Lord_. Sieh nur her!"

Der junge Mann zog den Ärmel seiner Robe hinauf und streckte Lucius seinen Unterarm entgegen. Das Dunkle Mal prangte frisch und noch rötlich-wund auf der blassen Haut.

Lucius' Lippen waren ein schmaler Strich, seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte Reprobate den Ring gegeben, um ihn für die übernächste Generation von Malfoys aufzuheben. Aber ich fürchte, es wird nichts Besseres nachkommen. Du hast mir gerade bewiesen, dass du jede Möglichkeit, eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen, aufgegeben hast. Nicht du, der Dunkle Lord wird bestimmen, was mit deinem Leben geschieht", rief Lucius.

„_Unser Lord_ weiß, was gut ist für das Haus Malfoy. Er wird herrschen, und ich werde ganz oben stehen."

„Ich hoffe, du wirst nicht tot in irgendeinem Schlammloch liegen, wie Karkaroff", erwiderte Lucius heftig. „Sieh mich an, Draco. Das hier ist es, was der Dunkle Lord denen bringt, die ihm nachfolgen: Elend und Tod. Ausnahmslos. Direkt oder indirekt. Ich rate dir, umzudrehen und so schnell zu laufen, wie du kannst. Ansonsten wirst du…"

„Ich spuckte auf deine Ratschläge", rief Draco und tat genau dieses.

Lucius wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht.

„Ich möchte, dass du gehst", sagte er schlicht.

„Natürlich willst du das!", brüllte Draco. „Weil du ja nie einen Konflikt bis zum Ende aushalten kannst, du elender Feigling. Nicht mal gegen die Hure Narcissa hast du dich durchgesetzt…"

„Das reicht jetzt, Mr. Malfoy", sagte Remus und löste sich von der Fensterbank, von der aus er schweigend diesem Fiasko zugesehen hatte, das Draco hier anrichtete.  
Er glitt zwischen Lucius und Draco und packte den Jüngeren an der Schulter.

„Ihr Vater wünscht, dass Sie sich entfernen", sagte er sehr bestimmt.

„Was tut der verlauste Werwolf hier?", fragte Draco und blickte Lucius herausfordernd an.

„Du gewöhnst dich besser an ihn", entgegnete Lucius kühl. „Er ist dein Vermögensverwalter. Ohne Remus Lupins Zustimmung wirst du bis du siebzehn bist nicht einmal einen jämmerlichen Knut aus deinem Gringott's Verlies erhalten."

Draco starrte wütend Remus an.

„Ich werde dich schlachten, Werwolf", zischte er, dann rauschte er zur Tür hinaus, ohne seinen Vater noch eines einzigen Blickes zu würdigen.

„Wie es scheint, habe ich als Vater auf ganzer Linie versagt", stellte Lucius scheinbar nüchtern fest. Falls ihn die Begegnung getroffen hatte, ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Doch Remus entgingen sie feinen Linien nicht, die sich an seinen Mundwinkeln abzeichneten.

„Remus, es tut mir leid, dir eine derartige Bürde auferlegt zu haben. Ich bin sicher, Reprobate wird dich bei der Vermögensverwaltung unterstützen, und Severus als Dracos Pate wird dir ebenfalls ein Ansprechpartner sein."

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Lucius", sagte der Anwalt. „Ich werde der Familie Malfoy stets zur Seite stehen, wie in den vergangenen vierhundert Jahren meine Vorväter auch schon." Dann räusperte er sich. „Lucius, es wird Zeit für die Vorbereitungen der Urteilsverkündung. Die Auroren warten draußen. Ich kann sie noch fünf Minuten hinhalten, aber dann müssen Sie bitte kommen."

„Ich werde gleich dort sein", erwiderte Lucius und strich sich fahrig eine lange Strähne aus der Stirn.

Als Lawbender gegangen war, drehte er sich zu Remus um.

„Merlin, hast du noch nicht genug geweint?", fragte er sanft.

„Du hast geschlafen heute Nacht, als ich…"

„Ich habe einen leichten Schlaf", sagte Lucius. „Außerdem sind deine Augen ganz rot."

„Hast du keine Angst?", fragte Remus leise und legte seine Stirn an die von Lucius.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", erkundigte sich der Slytherin.

„Wahrheit", verlangte Remus.

„Ich würde lieber Pflicht wählen", sagte Lucius und seine Finger glitten unter Remus' Robe.

Doch Remus fing die Hand ein, deren Berührung sein Blut nachfolgte, als male jemand mit warmen Ölfarben auf seiner Haut.

„Nicht", sagte Remus. „Ich will letzte Nacht in Erinnerung behalten, nicht einen schnellen Job im Stehen."

„Oh, du könntest beides haben", sagte Lucius mit hintergründigem Lächeln. Dann küsste er Remus, zart, flüchtig, wie ein Windhauch, der nur bleibt, um sich zu verabschieden.

„Unterstehe dich, dort zu sein, wenn es geschieht", sagte er. „Ich will nicht, dass du mir beim Sterben zusiehst."

„Du wirst mich nicht abhalten können", erwiderte Remus entschieden. „Diesen Weg gehe ich mit dir bis zum Ende, egal, welche Wahl du triffst."

„Ich werde dich mit meinen letzten Worten verfluchen, wenn du das tust, Remus Lupin", drohte Lucius, und in seine Augen trat ein harter Glanz.

„Du wirst erkennen, dass es leichter ist, einen Freund an deiner Seite zu wissen, egal, was geschieht", antwortete Remus. „Und ganz sicher wirst du mich nicht verfluchen. Dafür liebst du mich viel zu sehr."

Lucius schien für einen Moment sprachlos, doch dann huschte dieses Lächeln über sein Gesicht, das Remus so sehr mochte, und seine Augen hellten sich auf.

„Tatsächlich", sagte er. „Das tue ich. Wie hast du mich nur durchschaut?"

„Du trägst einen Teil meiner Seele in dir, schon vergessen? Wir sind einander verbunden, Glenkill, wie du weißt. Aber darüber hinaus … habe ich gelernt, dich zu lieben."

Lucius sah ihn an. Still und ruhig. Schließlich sagte er: „Der Zauberbann wird brechen, mit meinem Tod."

„Ja", sagte Remus. „Aber ich werde mich erinnern."

Er küsste Lucius ein letztes Mal, dann machte er sich los und ging hinaus. Er hatte keinen Blick für die Auroren, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen und Anspannung betrachteten, und die mit gezückten Stäben die Tür bewachten. Er hatte keinen Blick für Lawbender, der sich leise mit MacGonagall unterhielt. Und er ignorierte die Hexen und Zauberer im Aufzug, die ihn neugierig anstarrten. Sein Bild war ja erst vor ein paar Tagen im ‚Propheten' gewesen, zusammen mit wesentlichen Auszügen aus seiner Aussage und der Schlagzeile: _„Lucius Malfoy – Held oder Henker? Werwolf sagt aus!"_

Er nahm Gawain und Tonks kaum wahr, die ihn der Einganghalle des Ministeriums abfingen, zwischen sich nahmen und per Floo nachhause brachten.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tonks kümmerte sich um das Nötigste: Sie überzeugte Remus davon, heiß zu duschen, sie nötigte ihm eine Tasse schwarzen Tees auf und sie machte ihm unmissverständlich klar, dass er direkt an ihrer und Gawains Seite zu bleiben habe, wenn sie um halb neun zum Gericht zurück kehren würden.

Die Sorge um ihn stand ihr in die braunen Augen geschrieben, auch wenn Gawain sie bremste.

„Remus ist ein Wolf, Liebes. Er wird sich durchbeissen."

„Genau _das_ macht mir Angst", sagte sie. „Er ist nicht nur ein Werwolf, er ist auch ein verdammt guter Zauberer."

„Niemand - nicht mal Kingsley - wird ihn heute mit einem Zauberstab in den Gerichtssaal lassen", sagte Gawain.

Er behielt Recht.

Kingsley persönlich durchsuchte Remus, der immerhin vernünftig genug gewesen war, Gawain seinen Stab zu geben, bevor sie überhaupt losgingen.

Der große Auror zog Remus in eine kurze, aber herzliche Umarmung.

„Du bist ein Gryffindor. Du schaffst das", sagte er sehr leise zu ihm. „Und ich habe Malfoy gesehen. Er beweist Haltung."

„Es ist nicht Lucius' _Haltung_, um die ich mir Sorgen mache", sagte Remus bitter.

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox**_

Der Gerichtssaal war bis auf den allerletzten Platz gefüllt. Insbesondere auch die Pressebank konnte die Anzahl der Reporter und Fotografen nicht fassen, einige standen oder saßen auf dem Boden. Im magischen Blitzlichtgewitter ihrer Kameras betraten zunächst die Staatsanwälte den Saal. Berkins trug einen Verband über der Nase, hinter ihm kamen Umbridge und Rochelle. Awuso, der farbige Ankläger, fehlte.

Nach der Staatsanwaltschaft zog der Wizzen Gamot ein.

Zuletzt betrat Lucius mit seinen beiden verbliebenen Anwälten und der dunkelhaarigen Hexe vom Vorabend den Saal. Er war nicht gefesselt, und sein Gesicht wirkte so ruhig, dass Remus schon vermutete, man habe ihn unter Beruhigungstränke gestellt. Was Remus noch mehr erstaunte, war die Robe des Slytherins. Sie war nicht schwarz oder dunkelgrün wie sonst, sondern schneeweiß.

Als alle ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, erhob sich Gandalph Whiteman. Er räusperte sich, und begann mit einem kurzen Vortrag über das Recht, die Rechtsprechung und ihre Funktion für die Magische Gesellschaft.

„Recht ist nicht Gerechtigkeit. So sehr ein Gericht sich auch bemühen mag, man wird immer Betrachtungsweisen zu einem Urteil finden, die es als zu hart oder zu weich, gänzlich unberechtigt oder bar jeder Vernunft erscheinen lassen. Dies gilt insbesondere für Fälle mit einer Komplexität, wie sie hier bei diesem Prozess gegen Sir Lucius Malfoy gegeben war. Der Wizzen Gamot hat sich seine Entscheidung nicht leicht gemacht. Wir hatten es hier mit einem ausgewiesenen Schwarzmagier zu tun, der jedes - auch jedes legale – Register gezogen hat, um unserer friedlichen Magischen Gesellschaft zu schaden und den Umtrieben des Tom Riddle, bekannt als Lord Voldemort, zum Erfolg zu verhelfen. Lucius Malfoy hat zweifelsfrei verbotene Flüche benutzt, illegale Portschlüssel beschworen, Beamte des Ministeriums bestochen und – davon war das Gericht überzeugt – Menschen mit den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen bedroht.

Er hat den Überfall auf das Haus des Aurors Shacklebolt geplant, und auch wenn er dies nicht von vorneherein beabsichtigte, den _Cruciatus_-Fluch bei dessen Ehefrau Nora Shacklebolt angewandt, und er hätte vermutlich Rodolphus Lestrange hier im Gerichtssaal mit dem Todesfluch umgebracht, wenn Severus Snape es nicht verhindert hätte. All dies rechtfertigt sowohl eine lebenslange Haft in Askaban als auch die Übergabe an Dementoren.

Zu bedenken war jedoch in diesem Fall, dass Mr. Malfoy ebenfalls zweifelsfrei sein eigenes Leben mehrfach ohne Rücksicht auf sich selbst eingesetzt hat, um andere zu retten. Gemeint sind hier die Kinder des Aurors Shacklebolt, ebenso wie Mr. Lupin. Er hat ihnen durch seinen Einsatz ein grausames Schicksal erspart, und im Falle des kleinen Babu auch den sicheren Tod. Auch im Falle von Nora Shacklebolt hat er im Rahmen einer in sich kohärenten Logik versucht, ihr zu helfen, indem er sie vor den anderen Todesser zu verbergen suchte. Er hatte – und das glauben wir ihm – niemals beabsichtigt, sie an diesem unseligen Morgen in ihrem Haus anzutreffen. Weiter ist zu erwähnen, dass Mr. Malfoy nach seiner Verhaftung – und er hat sich selbst gestellt – die Aurorenabteilung in kooperativer Weise unterstützt hat. Seine Informationen werden die Gruppe um Riddle weit zurück werfen, strategisch, finanziell und personell."

Whitemann nahm einen Schluck Wasser, dann fuhr er fort.

„In vierzig Jahren Gerichtspraxis hatte ich viele Urteilsfindungen zu leiten. Diese hier war die schwierigste. Das Urteil, zu dem wir gekommen sind, ist nicht gerecht. Es bemüht sich um einen Ausgleich zwischen Gut und Böse. Doch es kann hier nicht mehr sein als der Versuch einer Bewertung.

Mr. Malfoy", wandte er sich jetzt direkt an Lucius, der keine Miene verzog. „Sie haben insbesondere mit dem Einsatz ihres Einflusses als Oberhaupt einer mächtigen, alten Zaubererfamilie und ihres Vermögens die Aktivitäten Riddles unterstützt. Um dies für die Zukunft auszuschließen, wird das Ministerium Ihr gesamtes Vermögen, über das Sie am heutigen Tage verfügen, einziehen.

Sie haben Ihr zweifellos großes Talent und Ihre intellektuellen Fähigkeiten über Jahre in den Dienst der Dunklen Seite gestellt. Wir werden dafür Sorge tragen, dass sich dies nicht wiederholen kann. Ein Dementorenkuss würde diese Funktion erfüllen, wir werden jedoch keine Strafe verhängen, die wir für unmenschlich halten. Denn zweifellos bleibt die Humanität auf der Strecke, wenn wir einen Menschen so zerstören, dass bewusstes Handeln unmöglich wird. Wir möchten Sie nicht zu einem geistigen Wrack machen. Dies widerspräche auch dem Gedanken, dass Sie insbesondere durch Ihr Handeln in den letzten Wochen und Ihre Abkehr von Mr. Riddle eine Art zweite Chance verdient haben. Auch davon sind wir überzeugt. Aber man wird einen umfangreichen „_Obliviatus_" an Ihnen durchführen. Sie werden komplett vergessen, was Sie über die Magische Welt, das Zaubern und insbesondere über die Dunklen Künste wissen. Intelligenz und kognitive Fähigkeiten bleiben Ihnen dabei voll erhalten. Da wir Sie natürlich nicht mit der Magie, zu der Sie fähig sind, einfach unter Muggeln aussetzen können, wird man Ihre arkanen Zentren mit einem Gift zerstören.

Alle technischen und juristischen Details sind der schriftlichen Urteilsbegründung zu entnehmen, die Ihren Anwälten in den nächsten Wochen zugehen wird. Da diese Entscheidung des Wizzen Gamot unanfechtbar ist, wird das Urteil sofort vollzogen. Wir geben Ihnen Gelegenheit, letzte Dinge zu regeln und sich von Ihren Angehörigen zu verabschieden. Sie haben eine halbe Stunde Zeit dafür. Die Auroren werden Ihnen mit Ihren Verteidigern entsprechende Räumlichkeiten zuweisen. Soviel bis hierher."

Whiteman erhob sich und alle Anwesenden folgten seinem Beispiel.

Lediglich Lucius war auf seinem Platz sitzen geblieben, die Finger vor dem Gesicht gegeneinander gelegt, Stirn und Kinn auf Zeigefinger und Daumen gestützt.

Lawbender schwieg, aber Solicitor redete massiv auf Lucius ein, der immer wieder stumm den Kopf schüttelte.

„Sie machen ihn zu einem X-beliebigen Muggel", sagte Gawain. „Ihm seine Magie zu nehmen…einem Zauberer wie Lucius Malfoy!"

„Er hat gesagt, lieber stirbt er, bevor er als Muggel lebt", sagte Remus leise. „Ich kann seine Worte hören, wenn ich die Augen schließe. Oh Merlin!"

„Wie Ihr können nur Zauberer denken", fauchte Tonks. „Nach dem ‚_Obliviatus'_ wird er nicht mehr wissen, was Magie ist. Er wird sie also weder vermissen noch darunter leiden. Seht ihr nicht, dass sie ihm wirklich eine zweite Chance geben? Die Chance auf ein ganz normales Leben – wie es Millionen Muggel auch leben."

Remus starrte sie an.

„Der ‚_Mortis'_!" rief er. „Severus hat ihm einen ‚_Mortis'_ gegeben. Dora, wir müssen verhindern, dass er den schluckt. Wenn er lebt – ich werde ihn finden. Ich verzichte gerne auf meinen Zauberstab, wenn ich dafür mit ihm leben kann."

Sie sprangen auf.

„Wie kommen wir zu diesem verfluchten Raum?", knurrte Remus.

„Komm mit!", rief Tonks und zerrte ihn neben sich her.

Sie hatten eine kurze, heftige Diskussion mit dem Auroren an der Tür, aber dann ließ er sie passieren. Tonks und Remus rannten Gänge entlang, bogen scharf um Ecken und rempelten etliche Beamte an, die ihnen entgegen kamen.

Binnen Minuten waren sie am Hochsicherheitsbereich angelangt.

„Drongo!", rief Tonks. „Bitte, wir müssen zu Lucius Malfoy."

„Das geht nicht, tut mir Leid, Tonks", erwiderte ihr Kollege. „Er hat sogar den Beistand des Druiden abgelehnt. Nur seine Anwälte und Verwandte dürfen zu ihm."

„Ich bin Verwandtschaft, Mann!", fauchte Tonks. „Er ist mein Onkel."

„Ah ja, ich erinnere mich. Aber dein Freund hier muss draußen bleiben. Tut mir leid."

„Kannst du nicht eine Ausnahme machen, bitte!", flehte Dora.

„Sorry, nein. Ich habe strikte Anweisungen", weigerte sich der Auror.

„Gibt es Probleme?", fragte Friggs, die schnippische Aurorin, die jetzt hinzu stieß.

„Nein, keine Probleme", sagte Remus. „Dora, lauf zu ihm. Bitte, sprich mit ihm. Mach was. Schnell." Er wischte hastig ein paar Tränen der Wut und Verzweiflung weg.

Tonks baute sich vor Friggs auf. „Ich will zu meinem Onkel. Jetzt, bevor ihr einen debilen Idioten aus ihm macht."

Die Dunkelhaarige lächelte überheblich. „Aber natürlich, Aurorin Tonks. Folgen Sie mir."

„Sag ihm, ich finde ihn, egal wo", gab Remus Dora mit auf den Weg.

Er blieb allein zurück. Für einen Moment war er versucht, Drongo anzugreifen. Der dämliche Auror war vermutlich kein Gegner für ihn. Aber wo sollte der Sinn darin liegen? Entweder hatte Lucius den ‚_Mortis'_ bereits genommen, oder Tonks kam rechtzeitig. Doch ob Lucius auf sie hören würde, war mehr als ungewiss. In jedem Fall fiel diese Entscheidung ohne ihn – oder sie war bereits gefallen.

Remus blieb nur, zu warten. Es erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit, bis Tonks schnelle, leichte Schritte um die Ecke hallten. Ihr Haarschopf war mausgrau. Über ihr blasses Gesicht liefen Tränen.

Sie fiel Remus um den Hals und schluchzte zum Steinerweichen. Zwischen ihren lauten Schluchzern hörte er immer nur zwei Worte: ‚Zu spät.'

Remus hatte das Gefühl, ein Fremder zu sein in seinem eigenen Kopf, als Tonks mit ihm zurück in den Gerichtssaal lief. Doch er wollte bei Lucius sein, falls es nicht auch dafür bereits zu spät war.

Tatsächlich kamen sie gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie er in den Saal zurückgeführt wurde. Nichts an ihm verriet die Effekte des ‚_Mortis'_. „Die tödliche Wirkung tritt binnen Minuten ein", hatte Severus gesagt.

Lucius sprach leise mit Solicitor, dieser nickte und ging zu Whiteman, der nach kurzem Zuhören ebenfalls nickte.

Es war still im Saal, doch alle drei Männer hatten geflüstert. Man konnte sie nicht verstehen.

Zwei Auroren legten Lucius jetzt wieder Ketten an, die sich um seine Handgelenke schlangen. Lucius sah zu Remus' Platz und lächelte. Spürte er die Wirkung des ‚_Mortis'_ bereits? Lächelte er in dem Bewusstsein, sein eigenen Weg gewählt zu haben?

Doch Lucius rief als nächstes leise einen Namen.

„Missy!"

Mit einem Krachen durchbrach die Hauselfe die Apparitionssperre des Ministeriums. Sofort richteten sich die Stäbe der Auroren auf sie, und ihre braunen Augen weiteten sich ängstlich.

Auf eine Handbewegung Whitemans hin senkten die meisten Auroren ihre Stäbe jedoch wieder.

„Dies ist mit mir besprochen", rief der Vorsitzende des Gamot.

„Komm her, Missy", sagte Lucius und ging in die Hocke. Auf Augenhöhe begegnete er der Elfe.

„Master Lucius, Sir?", piepste sie.

„Hör mir zu. Draco ist der nächste Herr von Malfoy Manor. Für dich hat er bestenfalls einen Pfahl in der Halle. Ich möchte, dass du das hier nimmst."

Er zog seinen rechten Handschuh aus.

„Das sind …Kleider", sagte sie mit bebender Unterlippe. „Missy war immer eine gute Hauselfe."

„Ja, das warst du. Du warst mehr als eine Dienerin", sagte Lucius. Ihre Unterhaltung war zu leise für das übrige Publikum, doch Remus und Gawain verstanden jedes Wort. „Ich möchte, dass du ein paar schöne Jahre hast, bei jemandem, der dich gut behandelt. Jemandem aus der Familie."

Missy spitzte die großen Fledermausohren.

„Natürlich bist du jetzt formal frei", sagte Lucius. „Aber du kannst diesen Handschuh auch zu Nymphadora Tonks bringen. Sie ist meine Nichte. Sie wird ihn für dich verwahren, bis du ihn eines Tages zurück möchtest – oder auch nicht."

„Oh", sagte die Elfe. „Oh, Master Lucius, Sir."

„Nur noch Lucius", sagte er. „Für ein paar Minuten. Pass gut auf Tonks auf. Sie sitzt dahinten, du wirst sie finden."

Er strich ihr über die grünbraunen Ohren und Missy begann leise zu weinen. Lucius stand auf und nickte seinen Anwälten zu.

„Mr. Malfoy hat seine Angelegenheit geregelt", sagte Lawbender. Seine Stimme klang flach und kraftlos.

„Ich bitte um Ruhe im Gerichtssaal", sagte Whiteman. „Bitte legen Sie Ihre Kameras weg, das Fotografieren ist nicht zulässig. Miss Delaware?"

Eine junge Hexe lief an den Reihen der Reporter entlang und sammelte die Fotoapparate ein.

Bald wurde es sehr still.

Tonks weinte leise und klammerte sich an Remus' Hand. Gawains intakte Hand hatte Remus am Oberarm gepackt. Er wollte ganz offenbar kein Risiko eingehen.

Durch eine der Türen kam eine Gruppe Medimagier. Man band Lucius den rechten Arm ab. Remus war erstaunt, dass sie ihm das Gift, das seine arkanen Zentren zerstören sollte, offenbar injizieren mussten. Eine für Zauberer sehr ungewöhnliche Darreichungsform.

„Man wird Ihnen jetzt ein Arkanotoxin verabreichen", erklärte einer der Medimagier. „Es könnte etwas brennen, aber darüber hinaus werden Sie nichts spüren. Das Gift zerstört die Arkanozyten bildenden Zellen. Für eine Weile werden Ihnen noch geringe magische Fähigkeiten bleiben, diese werden sich jedoch mit jedem Zauber weiter erschöpfen und auch von selbst abbauen. Der Prozess sollte in etwa vier Wochen abgeschlossen sein."

Remus, der jedes Wort verstand, ließ ein deutliches Knurren hören. Lucius hob den Blick zu ihm und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Die Bitte in seinen Augen war überdeutlich.

‚Lass es. Bring dich nicht auch noch in Gefahr.'

Doch für Remus war die Prozedur kaum zu ertragen. Dort stand Lucius Malfoy, ein begnadeter Magier, ein kluger Kopf, ein genialer Stratege, der in den Reihen der lichten Seite eine Waffe mit ungeahnter Durchschlagskraft hätte sein können. Und sie zerstörten ihn.  
Doch viel mehr als das stand dort ein Mensch, der zu Remus gesagt hatte: _„Lieber sterbe ich, als das Leben eines Muggel zu führen."_ Der die Auswirkungen von Glenkill als naturgegeben hinnahm. Magie und Liebe, für Lucius war dies eins, und Gefühle waren nicht weniger wert, weil sie magischen Ursprungs waren. Er war einen so weiten Weg gegangen, von Voldemorts rechter Hand zu einem, der den Dunklen Lord um Monate zurück warf. Dies hier war nicht fair, nicht angemessen.

„_Magie ist mein Leben",_ hörte Remus Lucius noch in seinen Gedanken sagen.

Der Medimagier setzte die Spritze mit der schwarzen Flüssigkeit an. Remus wusste, dass man das Gift aus den Darmdrüsen eines hässlichen, schlangenartigen Fisches gewann, der extrem selten war. Lucius zuckte nicht, er wehrte sich nicht, als sie alles zerstörten, wofür er gelebt hatte. Seine Augen hatten einen seltsam abwesenden Blick, so als wäre er tief in Trance versunken.

Es war bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken vorbei. Ein paar Milliliter, mehr bedurfte es nicht. Ein Medimagier mit violetter anstatt weißer Robe trat vor.

„Ich bin Sentensiosus Converter, Spezialist für Gedächtnismodifikationen", sagte er mit angenehm sanfter Stimme, die einen sofort gefangen nahm. „Ich werde jetzt beginnen, Ihre Erinnerungen zu löschen. Ich beginne in der Gegenwart und werde mich in die Vergangenheit vorarbeiten. Ihre kognitiven Fähigkeiten werden unbeeinträchtigt bleiben, zumindest nach dem bisherigen Stand der Forschung. Sehen Sie mich an. _Legilimens_!"

Von einem Augenblick zum nächsten veränderte sich Lucius' Körperhaltung. Er straffte und spannte sich, und diesmal schien er sich zu wehren. Seine Augen schossen Blitze auf den Legilimenten. Schließlich senkte dieser seinen Stab.

„Ich beginne von vorn. Wenn Sie sich weigern zu kooperieren, könnte ich Hirnareale verletzen, die Sie später noch gebrauchen möchten", erklärte er.

„Genau! Lassen Sie Malfoy ein bisschen Grips für sein schönes, neues Muggelleben!", rief Berkins höhnisch.

Remus spürte den Griff von Gawain fest um seinen Arm. Tonks bohrte ihre Fingernägel in seine Handfläche.

Unterdessen sah ging der Psychomedimagier auf Lucius zu.

„Es ist in Ihrem ureigensten Interesse, mich nicht zu blockieren. Vertrauen Sie mir, Lucius." Etwas in der Stimme des Mannes erinnerte Remus an jemanden, doch er konnte dieses vage Gefühl nicht zuordnen.

Der Zauberer wirkte einen weiteren ‚_Legilimens'_, und diesmal gab Lucius nach. Er wandte seinen Blick von dem Zauberer ab und suchte Remus.

„Warum spricht der Kerl Lucius mit Vornamen an? Und der ‚_Mortis'_ müsste längst wirken", flüsterte Tonks.

Doch Lucius starb nicht – nicht sein Körper zumindest. Die grauen Augen hatten sich in Remus' bernsteinfarbenen Blick versenkt, und Remus konnte die Verbindung fast körperlich spüren. Lucius war konzentriert und gefasst, und plötzlich lächelte er. Remus presste Tonks Hand, und sie stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf.

„_Obliviate_!" drang die Stimme des Medimagiers immer wieder an Remus' Ohr.

Lucius' Blick ruhte immer noch auf Remus' Gesicht. Doch dann – von einem Moment zum anderen – veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Sein Blick wurde seltsam leer und unbeteiligt, und er löste sich von Remus, um ziellos über die Zuschauer zu wandern.  
Remus hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz breche entzwei. Der Schmerz war beinahe körperlich zu spüren. Es war offensichtlich, dass Lucius ihn einfach nicht mehr erkannte. Mit den Erinnerungen und der Magie in Lucius starb auch der Bann von Glenkill, das Ritual würde bedeutungslos werden.

Der Obliviateur wirkte noch weitere Zauber. Zuletzt drang er wieder mit einem „_Legilimens_" in Lucius' Geist ein, um seine Arbeit zu überprüfen. Nach einer Weile senkte er den Zauberstab und nickte einem der Auroren zu.

„_Stupor_!" rief dieser.

Lucius brach im roten Licht des Zaubers zusammen. Ein weiterer Medimagier untersuchte ihn.

„Es ist vollbracht", verkündete der Legiliment, zum Gericht gewandt. „Alle Erinnerungen, die mit der magischen Welt verbunden sind, wurden zerstört. Ich habe mich bemüht, möglichst viel anderes übrig zu lassen, frühkindliche Gehirnbildungsprozesse und ähnliches. Es war sehr schwierig, da das Leben des Angeklagten von Anfang an mit Magie verwoben war. Nun, wir sind hier fertig."

Ein Gruppe Unsäglicher betrat wie auf Zuruf den Saal. Sie beschworen eine Trage und nahmen Lucius, der immer noch bewusstlos war, mit. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen.

„Oh heiliger Merlin", weinte Tonks. „Das ist das Schrecklichste, was ich je gesehen habe."

Stumm saßen sie dort, Remus, Tonks und Gawain, und beobachteten, wie der Saal sich langsam leerte und die Aufräumarbeiten begannen.

Remus hatte keinen Tränen mehr, er starrte nur wie betäubt auf die Bank der Verteidigung, die jetzt verlassen im Saal stand. Es schien Jahre her, dass er Lucius dort hatte sitzen sehen, dass der Slytherin sich verteidigt hatte, mit Geschick und Eloquenz. Hier hatte er am Ende Bellatrix' ‚_Imperius'_ überwunden und Johari damit gerettet – und letztlich auch Babu. Und doch war es umsonst gewesen. Sie hatten das eine Urteil über ihn verhängt, von dem sie wissen mussten, dass Lucius es nicht ertragen konnte.

„Entschuldigung, ich müsste hier auch saubermachen", sagte eine Hexe, die einen magischen Wischmopp vor sich her schob.

Remus sah sich um. Der Saal war leer. Dora zog ihn hoch und schlang ihren Arm um seine Mitte.

„Lass uns nachhause gehen, Remus", sagte sie. „Wir können hier doch nichts mehr tun."

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	35. Remus: Trauer und Neuanfang

**Kerkermond Evolution  
**

Slashig-trashige Fanfiction, in der Remus mit den Ereignissen klar kommen muss, und ganz neue Herausforderungen an ihn gestellt werden.

* * *

_Hallo, liebe Leser!_

_Besten Dank an für die Reviews an Lucindana, Glupit und Lola._

_**Lola**__: Dein Review hat mich ja arg geschockt, von wegen ‚Endlosdia- bzw. Monologe von verwirrten Teenies', bis mir klar wurde, es war die Antwort zu meiner Frage und nicht dein Feedback auf meine Story ;-) Was Remus und seine heile, potentiell nicht-magische Welt angeht – nö. Wenn ich das partout wollte, würde ich es trotz deiner offenen Drohung, den PC zuzulassen, schreiben, aber das ist nicht mein Plan. Ich meine, wer baut denn über mehrere hundert Seiten eine Liebesbeziehung auf, um sie dann derart sang- und klanglos enden zu lassen? Das wäre schon sehr hirnlos. Übrigens, extra deinetwegen wird Gawain jetzt nicht losziehen, um Lucius zu finden ;-) Obwohl…er ist nicht ohne Ideen._

_**Glupit**__: Ja, Draco ist schon sehr hart seinem Vater gegenüber. Er ist in jeder Hinsicht ein echter Todesser. Aber Lucius hat insofern recht: Als Vater hat er versagt. Was den Trank betrifft: Lucius hat ihn genommen. Die Frage ist nur: Warum wirkt er nicht? Was war da wirklich drin? Der Oblivateur ein vielsaftverwandelter Tränkemeister? Interessante Idee ;-) Du hast sehr richtig beobachtet, dass Severus diesmal nicht im Auditorium saß…_

* * *

**Remus: Trauer und Neuanfang**

Der Rest des Tages verging in einem nebligen Rausch, an den Remus sich später kaum erinnern konnte. Daheim in ihrer Villa taten Tonks und Gawain das einzige, was ihnen einfiel, um Remus und auch sich selbst zu trösten, oder vielmehr ihren Kummer, ihre Wut und ihre Frustration zu betäuben: Sie öffneten eine Flasche Feuerwhisky und betranken sich hemmungslos.

Dumbledore, der am nächsten Morgen nach ihnen sah, fand Remus und Gawain in einem schrecklichen Zustand vor und rief Madam Pomfrey herbei, damit sie die beiden Lykantrophen magisch entgiftete.

Kritik äußerte jedoch niemand.

Remus verkroch sich danach über Tage in seinem Zimmer. Er war nicht fähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, warum der ‚_Mortis'_ nicht gewirkt hatte. Er würde Severus irgendwann danach fragen. War es die Rache des Tränkemeisters, oder sah Severus durchaus einen Sinn in einem Leben als Muggel? Vermutlich kannte er Lucius besser als Remus es tat. Würde Lucius zurecht kommen? Doch wie sehr musste sein eng mit Magie verwobenes Gehirn zerstört und zu Versatzstücken reduziert sein, nach dieser Prozedur? Insbesondere der letzte Aspekt zermarterte ihm das Hirn. Er stellte sich Lucius irgendwo in einem Muggeläquivalent zur Geschlossenen Abteilung des St. Mungos vor, und jedes Mal kamen ihm die Tränen.

Er fragte sich, ob seine Sehnsucht nach Lucius jetzt Tag für Tag ein Stück sterben würde, schleichend, zusammen mit Lucius' Magie, die ein dickflüssige, schwarze Flüssigkeit zerstört hatte. Bisher hatte er nicht diesen Eindruck, aber Poppy hatte von „posttraumatischem Stresssyndrom" gesprochen, wenn Remus über nicht zu ertragende Kopfschmerzen und Albträume klagte.

Er registrierte nur am Rande, dass Dora nun ganz in das Haus in der Vasilievstreet einzog. Mit ihr kamen laute Muggelmusik, Chaos, eine Hauselfe und gleichzeitig ungewohnte Behaglichkeit. Missy hatte es sich zunächst zum Ziel gemacht, dem Haus ein bisschen ‚Malfoy-Flair' zu verpassen, aber Tonks sagte ihr sehr direkt, sie wolle lieber wie ein Hippie leben. Vielleicht hätte sie das nicht tun sollen, denn bereits zwei Tage später quoll das Haus über von Blumenstoffen, Kissen und knallbunten Farben, aus einer Jukebox erklangen Jimi Hendrix und Janis Joplin, und auf jedem Tisch fand sich plötzlich eine Shisha. In der Küche und in der Bibliothek lagen ständig frisch gebackene Kekse, die nach holländischem Coffeeshop dufteten und vermutlich ungeahnte Gehalte psychedelischer Drogen enthielten.

Doch all das prallte an Remus ab, der jedes Gefühl in sich unterdrückte und versuchte, zu funktionieren, dem dies jedoch einfach nicht gelingen wollte. Ihm zitterten die Hände, er zerstörte das halbe Geschirr, bis Gawain Edelstahltassen anschaffte, und er verrechnete sich bei der Buchhaltung für die American Lykantrope Association so gründlich, dass Alicia ihn bat, die Arbeit doch noch eine Weile ihr und Tanita zu überlassen.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Als Remus zwei Wochen später einen Brief von Dr. Solicitor erhielt, verließ er das Haus in der Vasilievstreet zum ersten Mal wieder. Er hatte eine Pflicht zu erfüllen Lucius gegenüber, und er war keiner, der sich diesen Dingen entzog.

Die Kanzlei befand sich am hinteren Ende der Winkelgasse, ganz in der Nähe von Gringott's. Es war eines dieser alten Zaubererhäuser, in dem auf mehreren Etagen Heilerpraxen, Anwaltssozietäten und magische Versicherungsagenturen residierten. Die hohen Räume mit der gediegenen, dezent vornehmen Atmosphäre atmeten Gold mit jedem Atemzug. Remus fühlte sich unsicher und fehl am Platz, aber er ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Er stieg im weit geschwungenen Treppenhaus die Kühle ausstrahlenden Marmortreppen hinauf, an Statuen und teuren Gemälden vorbei, und erreichte das dritte Stockwerk.

Ein dezentes Schild verkündete:

_Lawbender, Dr. Solicitor und Partner__  
Rechtsanwälte und Notare  
Fachanwälte für magisches Strafrecht  
Fachanwälte für magisches Vermögensrecht_

Er zog an der Schnur, und eine zarte Glocke ertönte. Die milchige Glastür schwang auf, und er betrat einen großzügigen Flur. Über ein Mosaik, das die Schlange Slytherins zeigte, die sich um ein Paragraphensymbol wand, schritt er zu einem dunklen Holztresen, hinter dem eine junge, ausnehmend hübsche Hexe saß. Zu Remus' Erstaunen bediente sie neben etlichen magischen Utensilien wie Flotte Schreibefedern und fliegenden Memos auch ein Muggeltelefon und eine Art moderner Schreibmaschine mit Bildschirm.

„Guten Tag", grüßte sie freundlich. „Was kann ich für Sie tun."

„Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Remus Lupin…"

„Ah, natürlich, Mr. Lupin. Dr. Solicitor sollte sie eigentlich erwarten, aber er wird sich um fünf Minuten verspäten. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen?"

Sie führte Remus in ein Büro, dessen Wände mit juristischen Büchern gepflastert waren. Ein mächtiger Schreibtisch aus dunklem, schwerem Holz beherrschte den Raum. In einem Käfig schlief die graue Eule, die Remus schon dreimal die Briefe der Kanzlei überbracht hatte.

„Darf ich Ihnen etwas anbieten, Mr. Lupin? Tee, Gebäck, ein Sandwich?"

Remus wollte schon ablehnen, entschied sich dann jedoch, dass ihm eine Tasse Tee gut tun würde, zumal er dann etwas hätte, um seine Hände zu beschäftigen.

Die junge Hexe hieß ihn warten und kehrte kurze Zeit später mit einem Tablett zurück.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid wegen der Plastiklöffel", entschuldigte sie sich, „aber das andere Besteck ist aus Silber und Dr. Solicitor sagte extra, ich möge Sie fragen, ob Sie das benutzen wollen oder können."

„Das ist sehr aufmerksam, vielen Dank", erwiderte Remus höflich und ziemlich erstaunt. „Plastik ist mehr als willkommen."

Sie lächelte und stellte einen Teller mit duftenden Keksen dazu.

„Dr. Solicitor wird sicher gleich…ah, ich höre ihn schon."

Energische Schritte waren zu vernehmen und die Tür öffnete sich.

„Mr. Lupin, vielen Dank, dass Sie die Zeit gefunden haben", sagte der kleine Anwalt und reichte ihm die Hand. „Guten Tag. Wie ich sehe, hat Masha Sie bereits mit dem Nötigsten versorgt."

„Danke sehr, ich wurde sehr zuvorkommend begrüßt", sagte Remus.

„Das ist das Mindeste", sagte Solicitor. „Masha, einen Kräutertee für mich, und dann bitte keine Anrufe oder Eulen bis um halb fünf."

Nachdem auch Solicitor seinen dampfenden Tee vor sich stehen hatte, begann er.

„Mr. Lawbender lässt sich entschuldigen, dringende Geschäfte. Wie Sie meinem Brief entnehmen können, hat Lucius Ihnen einiges an Grundbesitz …'hinterlassen' ist wohl das falsche Wort. ‚Überschrieben' trifft es eher. Aber bevor wir uns damit beschäftigen, wüsste ich gerne, wie es Ihnen geht, Mr. Lupin."

Remus zögerte. Natürlich musste Solicitor zumindest ahnen, dass er und Lucius mehr als Freunde gewesen waren. Aber er wusste nicht, was genau Lucius seinen Anwälten gesagt hatte.

„Danke der Nachfrage. Ich muss mich abfinden, die Vergangenheit lässt sich nicht ändern", wich Remus vorsichtig aus.

Solicitor lächelte. „Ich wollte nicht indiskret sein, Mr. Lupin. Lucius und ich waren befreundet, seit über zwanzig Jahren, seit er die Geschäfte von seinem Vater übernommen hat. Ich weiß, dass er Ihnen sehr zugetan war. Ihn jetzt zu verlieren, nachdem er endlich einen neuen - und wie ich finde besseren – Weg eingeschlagen hatte, ist grausam und schmerzhaft."

Remus betrachtete Solicitor. Er konnte keine Unehrlichkeit in seinen Augen entdecken, und er war gewöhnlich ein guter Menschenkenner.

„Wissen Sie, wo Lucius sich jetzt befindet?", fragte Remus schließlich.

Solicitor seufzte. „Nein, tut mir leid. Dies ist eine Information, die kaum zu erhalten sein wird. Ich war im Ministerium bei ihm, bis sie ihn weg gebracht haben. Man hat sich sorgsam bemüht, alle Spuren zu verwischen."

„Was geschah nach dem Prozess?", fragte Remus. Er hatte sich diese Frage hundertmal schon gestellt und Tonks gelöchert, aber die Aurorenabteilung war nicht mit der „Entsorgung" befasst, und auch Arthur Weasley hatte nicht weiter helfen können. Lucius war kein Muggelartefakt.

„Der letzte Fall eines solchen Urteils datiert von 1783", erläuterte Solicitor. „Damals hat man den Delinquenten in Muggelkleider gesteckt und auf einem belebten Platz in der Muggelwelt ausgesetzt. Der Zauberer, ein gewisser Darson Green, hielt sich eine Weile mit allerlei Taschendiebstählen und Gaunereien über Wasser, dann kam er in Konflikt mit den Gesetzen der Muggel. 1787 wurde er öffentlich gehängt."

Remus erschauerte.

„Keine Sorge", sagte Solicitor, „Lucius ist viel zu gerissen, um sich erwischen zu lassen, und die Muggel haben das Aufhängen abgeschafft. Die Unsäglichen haben Lucius ebenfalls mit Muggelsachen ausgestattet und ihn dann weggebracht. Man sagte mir, dass man ihn auch mit Muggelpapieren und etwas Muggelgeld ausstatten würde. Natürlich weiß ich nicht, auf welchen Namen diese Papiere lauten und wo sie ihn hin verbracht haben. Er war zwischen drin kurz wach, aber auch mich hat er nicht erkannt, obwohl ich ihn als Kind auf den Knien geschaukelt habe. Ich bin also eine ziemlich alte Erinnerung."

„Konnte er … ich meine, hat er normal gesprochen?", fragte Remus.

„Völlig normal", sagte Solicitor. „Er war natürlich verwirrt und desorientiert, aber an seiner Sprache war nichts auszusetzen." Er seufzte. „Ich habe mich natürlich erkundigt, Mr. Lupin. Die Verbringung eines solchen ‚Kandidaten' erfolgt über mehrere Stationen von Unsäglichen, und es werden in der Ketten mehrere Obliviatusfilter eingesetzt. Das bedeutet, wenn jemand ihn von, sagen wir mal, Cardiff nach Edinburgh appariert hätte, wüsste derjenige dies jetzt schon nicht mehr. Das Ministerium selbst weiß nicht, wohin man ihn verbracht hat. Es gibt keine Unterlagen. Nach seiner Verbringung wurde alles, was mit seiner neuen Muggelidentität zusammen hing, verbrannt, jede Notiz, jedes Memo. Sie haben ihn aus unserer Welt getilgt, vollständig. Natürlich könnte man ihn in der Muggelwelt zur Fahndung ausschreiben, aber das hätte nur zur Folge, dass der Vorgang wiederholt würde. Außerdem ist die Suche illegal, es stehen fünf Jahre Askaban darauf. Ich rate Ihnen dringend ab, es zu versuchen, Mr. Lupin."

Remus starrte auf seine Teetasse.

„Ich habe Ihnen all die Fragen beantwortet, die ich mir auch gestellt habe", sagte Solicitor sanft. „Wir wissen nicht einmal, wo wir anfangen sollten zu suchen. Man könnte ihn nach Bulgarien gebracht haben, nach Deutschland oder in irgendein französischsprachiges Land. Lucius spricht vier Sprachen. Auch Übersee ist möglich, Kanada, der englische Teil oder auch der französische."

„Ich hatte so etwas befürchtet", sagte Remus leise. „Es wäre naiv, zu erwarten, dass sie nicht damit rechnen würden, dass wir ihn suchen."

„Es geht nicht nur um uns", erinnerte Solicitor. „Das Ministerium – oder vielmehr der Gamot – wollte eine echte zweite Chance für Lucius. Ich habe mittlerweile mit mehren Mitgliedern gesprochen. Man will auch und vor allem vermeiden, dass die Dunkle Seite ihn findet. Denn das wäre sein sicherer Tod. Aber eigentlich, und da will ich ehrlich sein, will man ihm am liebsten vergessen."

Solicitor erhob sich und trat zu einem der Schränke, dann zog er etwas aus einer Schublade. „Dies hier wollte ich Ihnen noch geben", sagte er zu Remus.

In einer mit grünem Samt ausgeschlagenen runden Pappmaschee-Dose lag ein geflochtener blonder Zopf.

„Muggelmänner tragen zumeist die Haare kurz", sagte Solicitor. „Man hat sie ihm abgeschnitten, als man ihn umzog. Ich dachte, Sie hätten vielleicht Interesse daran."

Remus strich mit einem Finger über das seidenweiche Gewebe. Er fühlte sich an das Veelavlies erinnert, mit dem er in Voldemorts Kerker den Silberstab gehalten hatte.

„Kommen wir zum geschäftlichen Teil", sagte Solicitor nach einer Weile.

Der Anwalt nahm sich viel Zeit, um Remus die tabellarische Aufstellung der Vermögenswerte zu erläutern, die Lucius ihm überschrieben hatte. Er zeigte Bilder der Liegenschaften, erläuterte die mit den Stiftungen verbundenen Verpflichtungen und die Arbeitsfelder der Firmen.

„Viele der Kooperationen sind Ihnen nur zugeordnet, das bedeutet, die Eigentumsrechte liegen bei Draco oder der Malfoy Holding, aber die Verfügungsgewalt liegt beim Vorstand. Das sind in diesem Fall Sie, Mr. Lupin."

Remus, dem erst langsam bewusst wurde, wie umfassend die Werte waren, die Lucius unter seine Verwaltung gestellt hatte, schluckte.

„Ich verstehe zwar ein bisschen etwas von Finanzbuchhaltung, aber um dieses Konsortium lenken zu können, fehlt mir die Ausbildung", gab er offen zu.

„Dann sollten Sie jemanden einstellen", sagte Solicitor. „Die magische Wirtschaftsfakultät von Edinburgh entlässt jedes Jahr sehr gut ausgebildete junge Hexen und Zauberer."

„Für diesen Geschäftsumfang bedarf es vermutlich jemandes mit mehr Erfahrung", sagte Remus.

„Darf ich einen Vorschlag machen?", fragte Solicitor. „Sie erinnern sich vielleicht an die junge Dame, die uns am Abend vor der Urteilsverkündung unterstützt hat? Das war Elaine Rogue. Sie hat Wirtschafts- und Finanzmanagement studiert."

„Sie ist eine Muggel?", fragte Remus erstaunt.

„Ja", sagte Solicitor. „Sie hat für eine der Firmen gearbeitet, die Lucius an Draco überschrieben hat. Die Kündigung wurde ihr am Tage von Rascals Beerdigung zugestellt. Der junge Master Malfoy beweist nicht eben Stil. Professor Snape hat den Vorgang zwar rückgängig gemacht, aber sie hat mich bereits nach einer neuen Stellung gefragt. Ich kann sie empfehlen, aber die Entscheidung liegt natürlich bei Ihnen."

„Ich würde gerne die Zeugnisse und Papiere vom Mrs. Rogue sehen", sagte Remus.

„Gerne. Wo soll sie Ihnen die Unterlagen hinschicken?"

„Ich arbeite in der Vasilievstreet", sagte Remus. Er würde sich ein Arbeitszimmer einrichten müssen.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich. Die American Lycantrope Association." Solicitor lächelte. „Das hat Lucius gefallen, glauben Sie mir. Ihre gesamte Aussage hatte Slytherin-Qualitäten."

Remus ließ ein trockenes Lachen vernehmen, das fast einem Bellen glich.

Als er am Abend gegen fünf Uhr die Kanzlei verließ, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er für seine Verhältnisse ein sehr reicher Mann sein würde – und ein sehr beschäftigter.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Tatsächlich hielten ihn die Ereignisse der nächsten Tage in Atem. Bereits am nächsten Morgen hielt ein Kleinlaster vor der Tür der alten Villa in der Vasilievstreet und zwei Boten brachten Berge von Geschäftsunterlagen. Binnen Tagen hatten Remus und Gawain ein funktionierendes Büro zu etablieren. Ohne die Hilfe von Alicia Rhees, Elaine Rogue und der übereifrigen Missy wären die beiden Werwölfe vermutlich in der Aktenflut untergegangen.

Remus konnte sich später kaum erinnern, jemals in seinem Leben so viel gearbeitet zu haben wie in den folgenden Wochen und Monaten. Gleichzeitig lernte er eine Welt kennen, zu der er ohne Lucius niemals einen Zugang bekommen hätte.

Menschen, die jahrelang unter Lucius gearbeitet hatten, mussten sich jetzt mit Remus abstimmen. Und Remus war verblüfft, dass Lucius eine Personalentwicklung betrieben hatte, die von Vernunft und Weitsicht geprägt war. Zugehörigkeit zum Haus Slytherin war natürlich kein Hindernis, aber auf keinen Fall Bedingung oder auch nur Garant für Fortkommen gewesen. Die Verbindungen und Verflechtungen mit Muggelfirmen waren sehr vielfältig, und in diesen Bereich hatte Lucius gezielt mit nicht-magischen Mitarbeitern gearbeitet.

Problematisch war die Zusammenarbeit mit den Bereichen des Firmennetzwerkes, die von Draco beeinflusst wurden. Er verweigerte jede Kommunikation mit Remus, und Severus gelang es nicht, ihn zurück in die Schule zu bringen.

Voldemort betraute Draco mit Aufgaben, die allesamt dem Bereich „Todesseraktivitäten" zuzuordnen waren: Überfälle, Erpressung, Mord. Es schien, als wolle Draco mit Macht jeden Kredit, den Lucius für die Familie erwirkt haben mochte, zerstören. Binnen Monaten war er einer der meistgesuchten Todesser des Landes. Severus, der es geschafft hatte, Voldemort davon zu überzeugen, dass seine Affäre mit Narcissa vor allem dazu gedient hatte, zu beweisen, dass sie eine Verräterin war, waren im Bezug auf Draco die Hände gebunden.

Als der junge Mann im Dezember volljährig wurde, blieb Remus nichts anderes übrig, als die Firmenkonsortien zu trennen, um den Teil, den er verwaltete, vor dem Ruin zu bewahren. Er setzte die Trennung mit Lawbenders und Solicitors Hilfe gerichtlich durch.

Nachdem Severus die rechtliche Vertretung für Draco abgegeben hatte, zog er sich komplett aus allen Aktivitäten zurück.

Natürlich hatte Remus ihn inzwischen gefragt, warum der „_Mortis_" ohne Wirkung geblieben war.

„Ich vermute die Applikation eines Antidots, wahrscheinlich nicht in der letzten Nacht, sondern bereits davor. Wie Destille Hoodia mir sagte, musste sie auf Geheiß des Ministeriums eine Woche vor Prozessende eine ganze Reihe unterschiedlicher Antiseren brauen. Natürlich könnte es ein, dass Lucius den „_Mortis_" überhaupt nicht genommen hat, aber um ehrlich zu sein, das bezweifele ich. Wer ihn kannte, weiß, dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, ohne Magie zu sein. Zauberei war sein Leben."

„Das ist mir bekannt", hatte Remus erwidert.

Sie sprachen nicht wieder über Lucius. Remus sah Severus nur noch im Rahmen von Ordenstreffen. Der Slytherin schien sich immer mehr zurück zu ziehen und abzusondern. Fast hatte Remus das Gefühl, der Tränkemeister gehe ihm aus dem Weg.

Remus hatte jedoch kaum Gelegenheit, sich darüber zu wundern, da er vollständig von seiner Arbeit absorbiert wurde.

Die wenigen freien Abende verbrachte er mit Tonks und Gawain, und wenn er Sonntags nachmittags nicht arbeitete, besuchte er Kingsley und die Kinder.

Diese Besuche waren eine Ablenkung, nicht nur für die Kinder. Johari war es schwer gefallen zu akzeptieren, dass das Ministerium Lucius in ein „Gefängnis sehr, sehr weit weg" gebracht hatte, wo sie ihm keine Bilder schicken konnte. Dass er ihr den Reiterhof überschrieben hatte, auf dem Rosalie stand, war immerhin ein Trost. Kingsley hatte seinen Widerstand gegen die Reitstunden seiner kleineren Tochter aufgegeben, und auch Dhakira begeisterte sich bald für die Pferde. Kingsley hatte auf Remus' Rat hin den Verwalter, der den Hof seit Jahren für Lucius betreute, übernommen. Das Unternehmen bedeutete für Kingsley keine zusätzlich Arbeit, und es warf zusätzlich einen Gewinn ab, der sein Aurorengehalt zu einem Taschengeld zusammen schrumpfen ließ, im Vergleich.

Es erwies sich als zusätzlicher glücklicher Zufall, dass Selma, das neue Kindermädchen, ebenfalls eine Pferdenärrin war. Ihre sichere, ruhige Art tat den Kindern gut, die sich eng an die junge Schwedin angeschlossen hatten.

Weihnachten kam, und Remus verbrachte das Fest zusammen mit seinen Freunden. Zwischen den Festtagen und Neujahr jedoch vergrub er sich im Büro.

Er wühlte sich gerade durch eine Aufstellung von Muggelaktien, als die Tür im Flur klappte.

Kurze Zeit später steckte Gawain den Kopf zur Tür herein.

„Hi Remus. Sag mal, sitzt du noch da, wo wir dich vor drei Tagen gelassen haben, oder schon wieder?"

„Beides, befürchte ich", antwortete Remus. „Aber ich will nicht klagen. Dies ist spannend. Wir haben Anteile an Firmen, die etwas produzieren, woraus man Energie aus Sonnenstrahlen gewinnen kann."

„Remus, du musst echt mal rauskommen", stellte Gawain fest.

„Dieses Imperium zusammen zu halten kostet eben Zeit", sagte Remus. „Merlin, ich weiß nicht, wie Lucius das geschafft hat; er hatte doppelt so viel zu bewältigen."

„Master Lucius hat immer viel gearbeitet", piepste es von rechts unten. Missy war mit einem Tablett Sandwiches und einem Glas Orangensaft aufgetaucht. „Aber nie sooo viel wie Master Lupin. Außerdem musste er abends zu Empfängen, und er ist jede Woche mit Mistress Malfoy ausgegangen."

„Ein Phänomen", bekannte Gawain. „Wenn man bedenkt, wie viel Ärger er euch zusätzlich noch bereitet hat. Aber vermutlich hatte er einfach Routine darin, ein Geschäftsmann und böser, dunkler Magier zu sein."

Was als Scherz gemeint war, kam weder bei Remus noch bei Missy besonders gut an.

„Ich kann nicht darüber lachen", sagte Remus. Es tat immer noch weh, an Lucius zu denken, und er vermied es, wann immer möglich.

„Schon gut, tut mir Leid", sagte Gawain und legte Remus seine verbliebene Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich frage mich, wo Lucius ist – ob es ihm gut geht", sagte Remus und stützte die Stirn in die Handfläche.

„Meinst du nicht, es wäre Zeit, loszulassen?", fragte Gawain.

„Nein. Es fühlt sich nicht an, als könnte ich. Ich will auch nicht. Irgendwo da draußen ist Lucius, und ich weiß nicht, wie es ihm geht, ob er zurecht kommt. Es macht mich wahnsinnig, sobald ich darüber nachdenke."

Gawain sah nachdenklich drein. „Sag mal, Missy: Hattet ihr ein Ritual? Was haben die Malfoys nach Weihnachten gemacht? Gewohnheiten halten sich vielleicht hartnäckiger als Erinnerungen."

Die Elfe überlegte. „Master Lucius und Mistress Malfoy sind spazieren gegangen im Schnee. Ganz lange."

„Schnee in Whitfield?", fragte Remus zweifelnd.

„Schnee in den Schweizer Alpen", korrigierte Missy. „Sie fuhren jedes Jahr mit Master Draco nach St. Maurice, und dann mit Skiern die Berge hinunter."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Dora trat herein.

„N'abend. Was macht ihr hier im Büro?"

„Supertonks, kannst du skifahren?", fragte Gawain.

„Ski…ich habe es mal probiert, als Kind. Wieso?"

„Weil wir alle morgen in die Schweiz fahren. Schick Diane eine Eule und nimm dir ein paar Tage frei. Ich fragte Kings, ob er auch mitkommt."

„Ich kann hier nicht weg", sagte Remus. „Ihr seht ja, was hier noch liegt."

„Papperlapapp", sagte Gawain. „Lass Elaine die Arbeit machen. Malfoy Enterprises wird nicht pleite gehen, weil du dir eine Auszeit genehmigst."

„Ihr glaubt nicht ernsthaft, dass wir Lucius in Sankt Moritz treffen werden?", erkundigte sich Remus.

„Wieso Lucius?", fragte Tonks, der die erste Hälfte der Unterhaltung fehlte.

„Vielleicht nicht. Eigentlich sicher nicht. Aber die Idee ist toll. Und weißt du was? Wir nehmen diesen notorischen Eigenbrödler aus Hogwarts auch mit."

Gawains Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung. Er war eben ein Rudeltier, und je mehr Leute er um sich hatte, umso besser.

„Du willst mit Albus in Skiurlaub?", staunte Tonks.

„Quatsch. Ich spreche von Severus."

„Severus wird niemals mitkommen", lachte Tonks. „Nicht in tausend Jahren."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

„Ich. Fahre. Nicht. Ski."

Der Tränkemeister verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Der Dunkle Lord baut seine Organisation wieder auf, und ihr wollt mit dem halben Orden auf Muggelbrettern die Berge herunter rutschen? Ich zweifle an eurem Geisteszustand."

„Sie und Remus, ihr braucht beide eine Auszeit", beharrte Tonks.

„Ich habe eine Auszeit. Hier in meinem Labor. Es ist ruhig, warm und man läuft nicht Gefahr, sich die Beine oder den Hals zu brechen." Snape grollte.

„Verdammt, Severus. Remus sagt, er fährt mit, wenn wir dich dazu bringen, mitzukommen", drängte Gawain.

„Das lässt mich darauf schließen, dass er vernünftig genug ist, sein ebenfalls warmes Büro eurem Wahnsinn vorzuziehen", schnarrte Severus.

„Remus arbeitet seit Mitte April ungefähr sechzehn Stunden am Tag. Er braucht einen Tapetenwechsel. Wenn er zusammen bricht, sind Sie verantwortlich", drohte Tonks.

„Und warum sollte mir das etwas ausmachen?", fragte Severus lauernd.

„Ich dachte, Sie wären sein Freund", sagte Tonks bockig und enttäuscht.

„Wie kommen Sie denn auf diese hirnverbrannte Idee?", erkundigte sich der Tränkemeister.

**oooOOOooo**

Zwei Tage später stieg eine mehr als merkwürdige Gruppe Zauberer in St. Moritz aus einem kleinen Charterflugzeug. Natürlich hatten sie Snape nicht herum gekriegt – und auch Remus nicht. Aber der Werwolf freute sich trotzdem, als er die Postkarte in der Hand hielt, auf der Kings, die Kinder, Selma, Gawain und Tonks fröhlich in die Kamera winkten, während sich im Hintergrund die schneebedeckten Hänge der Alpen erhoben.

Remus blickte aber auch nachdenklich auf das Bild. Er war einsam, und er wusste es. Doch er hatte Angst, sich damit zu konfrontieren, dass er Lucius nie wieder sehen würde. Die Stiftungen zu leiten, war harte Arbeit und eine gute Ablenkung. Und er tat es, weil Lucius es ihm aufgetragen hatte. Um zurück zu kehren? Remus wusste es nicht. Lucius war kein Träumer gewesen. Er musste gewusst haben, dass es keinen Weg zurückgeben konnte. Und doch, und doch…

Etwas in Remus weigerte sich, an die Endgültigkeit der Situation zu glauben. Diese leise Stimme, die ihm zuflüsterte: „Der Bann von Glenkill müsste längst mit Lucius' Magie gestorben sein. Aber du verzehrst dich vor Sehnsucht – immer noch. Du fragst dich jeden Abend, wie es ihm geht, wo er ist – immer noch. Du siehst seine Augen vor dir, wenn du dich selbst berührst – immer noch. Du bist ein Wolf – traue deinem Instinkt."

Remus seufzte und steckte resignierend das Bild weg. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich das Hirn zu zermartern. Es tat nur weh. Er klappte die Akte vor sich zu und stellte sie fort, nur um sich die nächste zu nehmen und sie zu öffnen. Er hatte so viel zu tun…

**oooOOOooo**

Es war bereits Ende April, und der Tag des Urteils hatte sich gejährt, ohne dass irgendetwas Außergewöhnliches geschah. Doch eines Morgens klopfte Elaine Rogue an Remus' Bürotür und meldete einen Besucher.

„Hier ist ein Heiler, der Sie sprechen möchte", sagte sie.

Remus starrte den Mann an, der in seiner violetten Robe den Raum betrat. Es war der Psychomedimagier, der Lucius' Erinnerungen gelöscht hatte.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Lupin", grüßte er. „Ich hätte da einige Dinge mit Ihnen zu besprechen."

Remus schluckte und wies auf den gepolsterten Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Bitte nehmen Sie Platz, Sir", sagte er höflich. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	36. Remus: Irische Elegie

36 Kerkermond Evolution

**Kerkermond **_**Evolution**_

Slashig-trashige Fanfiction, in der Remus dem Teufel begegnet und sich auf die Suche nach einem gefallenen Engel begibt.

* * *

_Hallo, liebe Leser!_

_Besten Dank an für die Reviews an Glupit, Elementargeist, Nicole und Lola._

**_Nicole:_**_ Ich kann auch nichts für die neue deutsche Rechtschreibung. Ich fand schon die alte schwierig. In diesem Fall bleibt zu konstatieren: es war zum ko….  
‚Dame Amnesia', hätte ich gerne gemacht, aber der transsexuelle Legiliment in rosa Spitzenrobe mit silbernen Stillettos ist dann doch eher was für eine deutlich komödiantischere Fanfic. Was hast du im Übrigen gegen Sentensiosus Converter? Wenn das kein sprechender Name ist…  
Wo er im letzten Jahr war? Nun, vielleicht hatte er ein Sabbatical an der Magischen Fakultät von San Francisco? Nein, wahrscheinlicher ist, dass es ihn selbst diesen doch überschaubaren Zeitraum gekostet hat, um herauszufinden, was er Remus im nächsten Kapitel mitteilen will. Also in diesem hier. Read and feed (back) ;-)_

* * *

_Manche mögen sich erinnern, ich hatte ganz am Anfang der Geschichte angekündigt, dass wir bis nach Irland reisen würden. Und jetzt, nach 35 Kapiteln, ist es endlich soweit. Folgt mir, oder besser Remus, also auf die malerische grüne Insel, legt die Füße hoch und genießt die frische Brise der Irischen See auf den Klippen, idyllische Villages und verträumte Farmen, romantische Seeufer und pittoreske Cottages zwischen grasbedeckten Hügeln. Doch zuvor – noch einmal zurück ins graue, verregnete Zaubererlondon._

* * *

**36. Remus: Irische Elegie**

„Ich möchte mit Ihnen über Lucius Malfoy sprechen", sagte der Heiler.

„Ja", erwiderte Remus wenig eloquent. Sein Herz raste. Alle Sinne waren auf Empfang gestellt. Er nahm den Duft des Fremden nach Kräutern und Kupferkesseln wahr. Die steife Körperhaltung. Die schwarzen Augen. Die merkwürdigen grauen Haare, über die Strähnen von Schwarz liefen.

Eine Aura von Geheimnissen und Gefahr umgab den Heiler, die Remus seltsam vertraut vorkam.

„Bevor ich Ihnen Dinge anvertraue, von denen das Ministerium besser nichts erfährt, brauche ich die Zusicherung Ihrer Diskretion", sagte der Fremde.

„Ich sage Ihnen absolute Vertraulichkeit zu", erwiderte Remus, während sein Puls raste. „Kann ich Ihnen etwas anbieten?"

„Nein danke."

Er fixierte Remus mit schwarzen Augen. „Glenkill", sagte er dann. „Sie waren mit Lucius Malfoy über ein altes Blut-Ritual verbunden. Glenkill."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, woher Sie diese Information erhalten haben, aber sie ist korrekt", bestätigte Remus. Vielleicht hatte der Heiler etwas gesehen in Lucius' Gedanken, als er den ‚_Legilimens'_ durchführte?

„Dann gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass alle ihre Gefühle mit dem Ende der Magie des Delinquenten erloschen sind?"

Remus schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Nein, er fühlte. Sehnsucht, Verzweiflung, zärtliche Liebe.

„Dazu kann ich Ihnen nichts sagen", wich er aus.

Der Fremde hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nur mal angenommen, der Zauber wäre nicht vollständig gebrochen – was bedeuten würde, dass Malfoy aus irgendeinem Grund noch Reste von Magie in sich trägt – wie weit wären Sie bereit zu gehen, Mr. Lupin? Würden Sie all das hier" – der Heiler umschrieb mit einer Geste die Aktenschränke und das Büro – „aufgeben, um ihn zu suchen?"

„Warum wollen Sie das wissen?", erkundigte sich Remus mit trockenem Hals.

„Weil nur der Entschlossene die Kraft hat, gegen Unwissenheit und Verweigerung vorzugehen. Weil nur einer, der sein Ziel fest im Auge hat, Widerstände überwindet. Und natürlich habe ich ein wissenschaftliches Interesse an dem Fall."

„Schickt Sie das Ministerium?", fragte Remus direkt. „Oder Voldemort?"

Der Fremde zuckte bei der Nennung des Namens kaum merklich zusammen.

„Ersteres: nein. Das zweite: dann und wann. Heute bin ich in eigener Mission hier. Es gibt Geheimnisse, die führen uns direkt ins Verderben. Ich frage mich, ob ich Ihnen vertrauen kann, Lupin. Das Ministerium zu betrügen, ist riskant. Den Dunklen Lord zu hintergehen ist tödlich."

„Ich gehe für Lucius Malfoy jedes Risiko ein", sagte Remus.

„Jedes? Er könnte anderweitig gebunden sein. Er ist der nicht-lykantrophe Teil einer Fluchgemeinschaft. Es könnte Ihnen das Herz brechen", warnte der Heiler.

„Mein Herz ist mein Problem", sagte Remus kühl.

„Und falls sie ihn glücklich vorfinden, ein Muggel mit Frau und Kind? Falls er Sie nicht mehr will?", fragte der Heiler lauernd. „Werden Sie die Kraft finden, sich umzudrehen und zu gehen? Oder sind Sie egoistisch und zerren ihn in eine Welt zurück, die ihn verurteilt und verbannt hat?"

Remus schloss die Augen. Wusste dieser Heiler, wo Lucius war? Hatte er ihn gar gesehen, und wusste, dass Lucius neu gebunden war?

Remus hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, dass Lucius, wenn er sich nicht an Remus erinnerte, durchaus eine neue Beziehung eingegangen sein könnte. Er hatte den Gedanken stets verdrängt. Was, wenn dies die bittere Wahrheit war? Welches Recht hatte er dann noch, sich einzumischen, gar neues Glück zu zerstören?

Schließlich sagte Remus leise: „Wenn es sein muss – wenn es in _seinem_ Interesse wäre, würde ich mich ungesehen zurückziehen. Bitte, wenn Sie etwas über Lucius Malfoys Verbleib wissen, lassen Sie es mich wissen."

„In diesem Fall stünden Sie in meiner Schuld. Ich würde die Begleichung dieser Rechnung irgendwann einfordern", sagte der Heiler.

„Was wollen Sie, meine Seele?", fragte Remus. „Wer sind Sie, der Teufel?"

„Mephistopheles, vielleicht", erwiderte der Fremde.

„Ich werde meine Freunde nicht verraten, auch nicht für Lucius, und ich werde niemals auf der Seite Voldemorts stehen", sagte Remus. „Alles andere können Sie von mir haben."

Der Heiler nickte. „Das sollte genug sein", sagte er.

Dann griff er in die Innentasche seiner weiten Robe und zog ein Blatt aus einer Zeitung hervor. Es war die ‚Sunday Tribune', herausgegeben in Dublin. Es handelte sich um die Ausgabe vom vergangenen Wochenende, eine Seite aus dem Lokalteil.

Remus' Blick glitt über einen Bericht über ein Kostümfest, eine Reportage über die Arbeit der örtlichen Feuerwehr und blieb an einem Artikel hängen, der sich mit dem Kinderferienprogramm eines Reitstalls beschäftigte.

„_Summertime Farm bietet Abenteuerurlaub für Kinder aus sozial benachteiligten Familien",_ stand dort.

In einem Interview erläuterte eine hübsche rothaarige Frau namens June Summertime das Programm der Veranstaltung. Ein Foto von ihr befand sich neben dem Interview. Darunter gab es ein weiteres Bild, das ihr Team zeigte: Vier Reiter zu Pferde, und davor June, die ein Pony am Zügel führte. Neben ihr lächelte ein blonder Mann in die Kamera, der den Hals eines Schimmels streichelte. Und auch wenn Reitstiefel und Muggelkleidung Remus irritierten, bestand für ihn kein Zweifel, dass der Mann auf dem Foto niemand anderer war als Lucius Malfoy.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox**

Es kostete Remus vier volle Tage, seine Abreise so vorzubereiten, dass niemand ihn vermissen würde und die Angelegenheiten der Firma für eine Woche geregelt waren. Elaine Rogue und Dr. Solicitor würden sich gemeinsam der notwendigsten Dinge annehmen. Remus bat Gawain, ihm für die fragliche Zeit seinen Zauberstab zu überlassen. Nachdem Greybacks Stab offiziell auf Remus umgeschrieben worden war, hatte er diesen benutzt. Doch jetzt wollte er zaubern, ohne eine nachvollziehbare Spur zu hinterlassen, und Gawains Stab war in Großbritannien nicht registriert.

Mehr als alles andere fürchtete Remus, dass er durch eine Unachtsamkeit Todesser auf Lucius' Spur setzen könnte. Dies war auch der Grund, warum er sich nicht nur einer gewissen Maskerade, sondern auch völlig unmagischer Transportmittel bediente.

Als er in Dublin aus dem Flugzeug von „Aer Lingus" stieg, war er dankbar, wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben.

Er nahm am Flughafen den Bus, der ihn in die Stadt brachte. Im Bahnhof fand er mühelos den Vorortzug, der ihn nach Wicklow brachte. Die Zugfahrt war ein letztes Zeitfenster, eine Möglichkeit, sein Vorhaben noch einmal zu überdenken, während die malerische irische Landschaft mit ihrem sanften Grüntönen am Fenster vorbei flog.

Was erwartete er?

Ihm war bewusst, dass selbst, wenn er Lucius fand, dieser sich kaum an ihn erinnern würde. Falls Lucius dort war..., falls er nicht längst ein Muggelleben führte, in dem kein Platz für einen alternden Werwolf war, …

Falls Lucius wirklich dort und frei war, würden sie die Chance zu einem Neuanfang bekommen?

All diese Fragen brachten Remus jedoch nicht weiter. Was er brauchte, mehr als alles andere, waren Antworten. Und die würde er, so oder so, bald bekommen.

In Wicklow stieg er aus dem Zug und vergewisserte sich, dass ihm niemand gefolgt war. Er suchte sich eine ruhige Stelle in einem Park und apparierte von dort nach Blessington Village.

Er nahm sich ein Zimmer in dem verschlafenen Städtchen, in das sich um diese frühe Jahreszeit nur wenige Touristen verirrten.

Der freundlichen, aber neugierigen Landlady erzählte er dieselbe Geschichte, die er bereits am Vortag der Rezeptionistin von Summertime Farm aufgetischt hatte: Er sei ein ziemlich überarbeiteter Manager eines Londoner Unternehmens, und sein Arzt habe ihm dringend Landluft und lange Spaziergänge am Meer im milden irischen Klima angeraten. Um sich zu beschäftigen, wolle er die Gelegenheit ergreifen, reiten zu lernen. Er sei allerdings bereits zweimal bei dem Versuch gescheitert und ein ziemlich hoffnungsloser Fall.

Tatsächlich hatte Remus durchaus schon mehrfach in seinem Leben auf einem Pferderücken gesessen. Doch dies war über dreißig Jahre her und vor seiner Begegnung mit Greyback gelegen. Pferde fürchteten sich vor ihm, weil sie - je näher an Vollmond umso deutlicher - witterten, was er in sich verbarg.

Es war gegen zwei Uhr nachmittags, als Remus das Fahrrad, das zu seiner Ferienwohnung gehörte, nahm und die wenigen Kilometer nach Summertime Farm fuhr. Das satte Grün der sanft zu Hügeln und Tälern aufgeschwungenen Landschaft reichte, soweit das Auge sehen konnte. Er überquerte ein paar kleinere Bäche, erreichte das Ufer von Blessington Lake und atmete tief die klare Luft, die sich von der Londons so sehr unterschied wie das Fahrrad von einem Rennbesen.

Summertime Farm lag idyllisch zwischen Feldern und Weiden. Schon von weitem sah Remus bunt durcheinander gewürfelte Pferdeherden einträchtig neben zottigen kleinen Gallowayrindern grasen.

Die gepflegte Anlage der Farm verfügte über mehrere Gebäude: Stallungen, zwei Reithallen, Paddocks, einen Longierplatz und natürlich Wohnhäuser des Personals. Remus stellte das Fahrrad ab und begab sich zu einem weißgetünchten Haus im typischen einstöckigen Baustil mit steinbedecktem Dach. ‚Office' stand auf dem Schild. Mit klopfendem Herzen betrat er den offen stehenden Flur.

Eine sehr schöne rothaarige Frau blickte von ihrem Computer auf, als er gegen die Zimmertür klopfte.

„Guten Tag", grüßte sie freundlich. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Hi. Mein Name ist Remus Lupin. Ich hatte angerufen."

„Natürlich, Mr. Lupin!", sagte sie und stand auf, um hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor zu treten und ihm die Hand zu geben. Sie trug eine enge Reithose und hohe Stiefel, und Remus konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie schön die zierliche Frau war.

Sie strahlte ihn aus blaugrünen Augen an.

„Ich bin June. June Summertime. Wir haben telefoniert." Sie lächelte. „Sind Sie gut untergekommen in Blessington?" erkundigte sie sich.

„Ja, vielen Dank. Ich wohne bei Mrs. Dahl", antwortete Remus.

„Bei Rose? Dann sind Sie in allerbesten Händen. Sie ist die beste Köchin im Ort. Ihr Frühstück ist ein Gedicht, probieren Sie unbedingt die selbst gemachten Marmeladen. Sie sind sicher mit dem Rad gekommen bei dem schönen Wetter?"

„Es steht draußen."

Remus sah sich um. In dem ordentlichen Büro gab es nur eine Vitrine, in der verschiedene Pokale dicht bei dicht standen. Urkunden schmückten die Wände, daneben Portraits von Pferden und ein paar vermutlich private Bilder, die June mit einem rothaarigen Mädchen zeigten, das offensichtlich ihre Tochter sein musste.

„Wir können uns morgen früh um den Papierkram kümmern", bot June an. „Wenn Sie möchten, zeige ich Ihnen erst einmal die Farm, das heißt, wenn Sie sich umgezogen haben. Dort hinten ist ein kleines Bad."

Eine Stunde später hatte Remus die meisten Gebäude und Paddocks kennen gelernt und die neuen Reitstiefel, die Elaine besorgt hatte, begannen zu drücken. Er würde Blasen an den Füßen haben heute Abend. June befragte ihn über seine Erfahrungen mit Pferden, stellte ihm einige der Mitarbeiter und Schüler vor, die ihnen begegneten. Remus gefiel die freundliche, familiäre Atmosphäre sofort.

„Wir nennen uns hier alle beim Vornamen", erklärte June. „Aber natürlich, wenn Sie die korrekte Form bevorzugen, Mr. Lupin..."

„Remus ist völlig in Ordnung", sagte er schnell.

Lautes Kläffen begrüßte sie, als sie schließlich die Stallungen betraten, an deren hinterem Ende die größere der beiden Reithallen lag. Ein Golden Retriever und ein Jack Russel Terrier sausten um die Ecke und sprangen begeistert an Junes Beinen hoch.

„Erschrecken Sie nicht", sagte June lachend. „Das sind nur Dobby und Missy, unsere Stallhunde."

„Dobby und Missy?", fragte Remus. Sein Herz begann zu stolpern. Diese Namen konnte nur Lucius den Tieren gegeben haben.

„Putzige Namen, nicht wahr?", sagte June. „Es sind Streuner. Unser Reitlehrer hat sie irgendwann angeschleppt. Sie sind etwas ungestüm, aber wirklich lieb. Holla, was ist das denn?"

Die beiden Hunde hatten sich vor Remus auf den Boden geworfen und streckten ihm jetzt ihre Bäuche entgegen.

„Das tun sie sonst nicht", wunderte sich June, während Remus die Tiere kraulte.

„Ich…habe ein Händchen für Hunde", sagte Remus lächelnd.

„Kommen Sie, die Reitstunde läuft noch, dann können Sie sich schon einmal einen Überblick verschaffen."

June führte ihn die Stallgasse entlang, von der rechts und links geräumige Pferdeboxen abgingen. Die Tiere schnaubten und wieherten aufgeregt, als Remus vorbei ging. Die Aufregung verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer im gesamten Stall.

Remus war froh, als die Boxengasse endete und sie vor einer hölzernen Abtrennung standen, hinter der die Reithalle lag.

Zwölf Pferde, davon vier Ponys, bewegten sich im Kreis. Ihre Reiter und Reiterinnen hatten ausnahmslos gerötete Wangen und sehr konzentrierte Gesichter.

„Katherine, den Rücken gerade! Jodie, etwas mehr Zügel! Sue, sehr schön. Mary, die Haltung! Schenkel enger ans Pferd. Wayne, denk an die Hilfen."

Die kühle Stimme mit dem geschliffenen Oxfordakzent hätte Remus überall auf der Welt aus Duzenden heraus gehört. Er hielt die Luft an. Auf einem grauweißen Schimmel thronte inmitten der Halle niemand anders als Lucius. Er hatte nie besser ausgesehen. Seine blasse Haut hatte Farbe bekommen, er hielt sich aufrecht und ein Zopf fiel ihm bis fast auf Schulterhöhe. Remus lächelte. Manche Gewohnheiten änderten sich nie. Es war das zweite Mal, dass Lucius die Haare hatte nachwachsen lassen. Sein grauer Blick folgte konzentriert dem Tun seiner Schülerinnen. Dabei lenkte er sein Pferd einmal hierhin, einmal dorthin, um Korrekturen direkt an Pferd und Reiter durchzuführen.

Zum Abschluss ließ er die Gruppe galoppieren und über ein Hindernis springen.

„Das war schon viel besser als letztes Mal. Vielen Dank, meine Damen und Herren. Absatteln, trocknen und striegeln. Denken Sie an die Hufe, wenn Sie die Pferde jetzt rausbringen und in die Boxen zurückstellen. Jodie, lass mir ‚Lulu' bitte noch da."

Lucius ritt auf eine junge Frau zu, die auf einer gedrungenen, braunen Stute saß und nahm ihr die Zügel ab. Er sagte leise etwas zu der vielleicht Achtzehnjährigen, die darauf heftig kicherte und knallrot anlief. Lucius zwinkerte ihr zu und klopfte dem Pferd leise lobend auf den Hals.

„Hey Louis, verwirr' mir nicht die armen Schülerinnen", rief June lachend durch die Halle.

Lucius blickte auf und lächelte. Remus glaubte, sein Herz würde einfach aufhören zu schlagen, als Lucius jetzt sein Pferd auf sie zulenkte und wenige Meter vor ihnen vom Rücken des Tieres glitt.

„Hi", sagte er und reichte Remus die Hand. „Sie müssen Remus sein, June hat Sie gestern bereits angekündigt."

„Remus Lupin", sagte Remus und es bedurfte all seiner Beherrschung, um Lucius nicht in eine aus dessen Sicht völlig unangemessene Umarmung zu ziehen oder ganz die Fassung zu verlieren. Er hatte seinen Geliebten gefunden. Mehr als ein Jahr, nachdem das Ministerium Lucius Malfoy zerstört und verschleppt hatte, stand er jetzt vor ihm – und es ging ihm offensichtlich gut.

Die Berührung von Lucius' Hand durchzuckte Remus wie ein Blitzschlag. Hitze raste in ungestümen Wellen von seinen Fingerspitzen über seine Hände durch seinen Körper. Zumindest was Remus betraf, war der Zauber von Glenkill voll wirksam.

Für einen Augenblick schien Lucius irritiert, aber dann setzte er ein professionelles Lächeln auf und sagte:

„Louis van Bergen, freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Remus. Kommen Sie herein in die Halle, damit Sie die Hauptperson Ihres Unterrichts kennen lernen können. Das dort drüben ist unsere Lulu."

Lucius hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie Unrecht er hatte, was hier die Hauptperson betraf.

„Kann ich Sie dann jetzt alleine lassen?", fragte June. „Lou, du bringst Remus hinterher zum Büro zurück?"

„Ich tue alles, was dich glücklich macht", erwiderte Lucius und deutete eine mokante Verbeugung in Junes Richtung an. Er wandte sich Remus zu. „Dann wollen wir beginnen?"

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	37. Remus: Reitstunden

**Kerkermond Evolution**

Slashig-trashige Fanfiction, in der Remus Mühe hat, ein Pferd zu besteigen, Lucius damit den letzten Nerv raubt und es am Ende zu einem blutigen Zwischenfall kommt.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo**

* * *

_A/N: Tja, wer hätte das gedacht? Es geht weiter. Natürlich hatte ich versprochen, dass es nach dem Ausflug zu „Schattennacht" hier weiter gehen würde, aber gebt es zu, Ihr habt gezweifelt. Dabei hatte ich doch angekündigt, dass ich jede begonnene Geschichte auch zu Ende schreiben würde._

* * *

**37. Reitstunden**

Zögernd trat Remus in die Halle, deren Boden dicht mit Sägespänen bestreut war.

„Sind Sie schon einmal geritten?", erkundigte sich Lucius.

„Als Kind, vor Ewigkeiten", antwortete Remus. „Ich entwickelte später jedoch ein Problem mit Pferden." Und die Pferde mit mir, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Wir beginnen mit den Grundlagen", beruhigte Lucius. „Das hier ist Lulu und sie ist ein Pferd, genauer gesagt, ein Hannoveraner. Pferde sind Fluchttiere, deswegen sprechen wir sie an, bevor wir sie berühren. Kommen Sie ruhig näher, Remus."

Remus näherte sich zögernd der Stute, die jetzt die Nüstern blähte und begann, unruhig hin und her zu treten.

„Brrr, ruhig, Lulu", sagte Lucius leise und tätschelte ihren Hals. „Noch ein paar Schritte, Remus. Keine Angst, sie beißt nicht."

Remus schluckte und schloss dann die Lücke zwischen sich und dem Pferd, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, keine schnellen Bewegungen zu machen. Im nächsten Moment geschah es. Das Auge des Pferdes schien sich zu weiten vor Angst, Lulu stieß ein schrilles Wiehern aus und stieg dann auf die Hinterbeine.

Mit drei Sätzen sprang sie davon, Lucius, der ihre Zügel nicht losgelassen hatte, hinter sich herziehend.

Remus beobachtete nervös, wie Lucius über eine Minute lang alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, das Tier wieder zu beruhigen. Schließlich machte er sie an der Bande fest und kam zu Remus zurück.

„Tut mir sehr Leid", sagte Remus zerknirscht.

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung, mir tut es Leid", erwiderte Lucius. „Sie haben mir gesagt, dass Sie Angst vor Pferden haben, und ich habe es unterschätzt. Das ist mein Fehler. Offensichtlich überträgt sich Ihre Angst auf Lulu. Kommen Sie, wir versuchen es noch mal."

Der zweite Versuch war ein ebensolches Desaster wie der erste. Die panische Lulu stieg und brach aus, wenn Remus nur auf sie zuging.

Für einen Augenblick sah Lucius völlig ratlos aus.  
„So etwas ist mir noch passiert", sagte er zu Remus. „Normalerweise ist sie ein wirklich braves Pferd. Alle Anfänger starten mit Lulu. Bitte warten Sie hier. Ich werde ein anderes Pferd holen und satteln."

Remus sah Lucius nach, wie er Lulu davon führte, und er fühlte sich ziemlich verloren allein in der Halle. ‚Werwolf', dachte er. ‚Ich bin ein verdammter Werwolf, und das blockiert mir den einzigen Zugang, den ich zu dir bekommen kann, Lucius.'

Kurze Zeit später war Lucius wieder da, in seinem Schlepptau einen träge wirkenden Falben.

„Das ist Mr. Walker, und so ungefähr das lammfrommste Pferd in ganz Irland. Wollen wir es noch einmal versuchen?"

Remus war diesmal noch vorsichtiger, doch es war warm und die Ereignisse um Lulu hatten nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, dass er sich sicherer fühlte. Er hatte geschwitzt und er wusste genau, was diese Ausdünstungen einem Fluchttier, wie Lucius es so treffend formuliert hatte, sagten: „Renn weg, oder du bist Futter."  
Mr. Walker mochte das Temperament eines Dreizehenfaultiers haben, aber auch er besaß Instinkte. In seiner halsbrecherischen Flucht drückte er Lucius an die Bande. Es sah gefährlich aus, und es war vermutlich auch gefährlich. Remus lief auf ihn zu, eine Aktion, die das Tier zur hektischen Flucht bewegte. Remus zog Lucius vom Boden hoch, dessen Kleider mit Sägespänen bedeckt waren.

„Bist du verletzt?" Er konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er ‚Lucius' hinzusetzt.

Die grauen Augen musterten ihm für einen Augenblick, als wolle Lucius in Remus Gedanken lesen.

„Nein", sagte er schließlich. „Vielleicht ein paar blaue Flecken." Er rappelte sich auf. „Hören Sie, Remus, das tut mir wirklich außerordentlich Leid. Ich habe so etwas noch nie erlebt. Keine Sorge, wir werden Sie schon noch aufs Pferd bringen." Er ging langsam auf den panischen Mr. Walker zu.

„Ich weiß nur noch nicht, wie", hörte Remus mit seinem feinen Gehör Lucius murmeln.

Schließlich gelang es ihm, den Wallach wieder einzufangen und aus der Halle zu führen, wobei das Tier laut wiehernd einen Riesenbogen um Remus machte.

Remus hörte die Huftritte aus dem Stallgang, dann Stimmen.

„Louis, wie siehst du denn aus?" Eine Frau lachte. „Bist du etwa vom Pferd gefallen? Von Mr. Walker?"

„Hi, Daktari. Dich schickt der Himmel. Die Pferde spielen alle verrückt heute und ich habe einen Kunden, der solche Angst hat, dass sie sich auf die Tiere überträgt. So extrem habe ich das noch nie gesehen."

„Mr. Walker wirkt tatsächlich ganz schön nervös", gab sie zurück. „Was du brauchst ist absolutes Vertrauen. Soll ich dir Walkie hier abnehmen? Dann kannst du dich um deinen Schüler kümmern."

„Danke", antwortete Lucius.

Der Hufschlag verklang.

Kurze Zeit später erchien Lucius wieder an der Halle und führte einen tänzelnden Grauschimmel am Zügel. Remus starrte auf das prächtige Tier, dem man die arabische Abstammung ebenso ansah wie das feurige Temperament.

„Kommen Sie mit nach draußen, bitte", sagte Lucius. Remus konnte sehen, wie der Stress feine Linien um seine grauen Augen zeichnete. Natürlich, dies war ein Job, Lucius war jemand, der nichts so sehr verabscheute wie mangelnde Professionalität und er hatte sich als Reitlehrer gerade blamiert.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass dies das richtige Pferd für mich ist?", fragte Remus etwas unsicher angesichts des schnaubenden Hengstes.

„Es ist mein Pferd", erwiderte Lucius. „Dies ist Ventus, und ich denke, er wird Sie tragen."

Lucius öffnete das Tor zu einer Koppel und sie traten hindurch. Ventus schnaubte, tänzelte und knabberte an Lucius' Zopf. Der blonde Mann führte ihn bis in die Mitte der Koppel.

„Versuchen Sie, mir zu vertrauen, Remus, und dem Pferd auch. Hier ist viel Platz. Sie können einander ausweichen, doch das wird nicht notwendig sein."

Er stand am Kopf des Pferdes und streichelte es. Das Tier hatte die Nüstern gegen seine Stirn gelegt und stand jetzt ganz still.

„Kommen Sie langsam näher, Remus. Keine Angst."

Remus ging schrittweise auf die beiden zu, während Lucius leise Worte zu dem Pferd murmelte und es kraulte. Seine Stimme war unendlich sanft. Der Hengst stand still, und Remus vermutete stark, das dies auch daran lag, dass der Wind vom Meer wehrte und damit Remus' Geruch weg von dem Pferd trieb. Schließlich stand er so nah, dass nur noch Lucius zwischen ihm und dem Tier war.

„Geben Sie mir Ihre Hand, Remus." Lucius streckte die seine aus.

Remus legte seine Hand in die von Lucius, und sofort begann er die Bindung zu spüren, die Magie. Sie zog ihn wie ein Strudel zu Lucius heran, und Remus brauchte alle Beherrschung, um Lucius nicht mit der freien Hand zu berühren. Dann fühlte er plötzlich etwas Weiches unter seinen Fingern, haarig und warm. Er berührte die Nase des Pferdes, er hörte Schnauben und spürte das Zittern des Tieres, als es seine Witterung aufnahm, doch da war auch Lucius' Stimme, sanft und warm, ein unablässiges Murmeln von Koseworten und Zärtlichkeiten.

Remus konnte sich an keine Situation erinnern, die intimer war, sah man von einem Liebesakt ab, als diese hier. Vogelgezwitscher drang an seine Ohren, er hörte das Meer in der Ferne leise rauschen, und er stand mittlerweile zwischen Lucius und seinem Hengst, die Hand des ehemaligen Slytherins auf der seinen.

„Berühren Sie seinen Hals, mit beiden Händen. Gehen Sie links langsam in Richtung der Brust. Sie spüren jetzt, dass Sie keine Angst mehr haben müssen, Remus. Bleiben Sie ganz dicht am Tierkörper, halten Sie Kontakt. Ich folge Ihnen, sobald es möglich ist."

Nach einer halben Stunde schließlich stand Ventus ruhig und Lucius war neben Remus. „Er ist nicht gesattelt, trauen sie sich trotzdem zu, sich hinauf zu setzen?", fragte Lucius.

Remus nickte.

„Gut. Legen Sie die Hände auf den Widerrist, linker Stiefel in meine Hand und dann stoßen Sie sich mit Schwung vom Boden ab und gehen mit dem rechten Bein über die Kruppe hoch."

Es gelang. Remus lag mehr auf dem Pferderücken als er saß, doch er war oben. Lucius glitt am Hals des Hengstes entlang zu seinem Kopf und redete unablässig mit dem Tier.

Dann nahm er die Zügel nach vorne.

„Setzen Sie sich gerade. Gut so. Ein Pferd wird sich immer dorthin bewegen, wohin sein Reiter es treibt. Ihr Becken, ihre Beine, ihr Körpergewicht sind die Stimme, mit der Sie zu ihm sprechen, Ihre Kommunikationsmittel. Wenn Sie ihr Körpergewicht nach hinten verlagern, wird er nach vorne gehen, wenn Sie sich vorbeugen, wird er halten. Kleine Bewegungen sind völlig ausreichend. Wir reiten das Pferd nicht über den Hals, Remus. Der Hals dient als Achse für das Tier. Ihre Hände und Arme haben nichts mit dem Reiten zu tun, für den Anfang. Versuchen wir's."

Ventus machte ein paar Schritte. Remus gewöhnte sich schnell an das schaukelnde Gefühl, er spürte, wie sich die langen, mächtigen Muskeln unter ihm bewegten und passte sich an. Es war ein bisschen, als würde er den Wolf lenken. Bewegung, Rhythmus, Kraftausgleich. Es ging von selbst, fast wie Magie, als würden arkane Ströme plötzlich ihn und das riesige Geschöpf verbinden.

Es war eine unbestimmte Zeitspanne, nach der er Lucius rufen hörte. Der Ruf kam nicht aus der unmittelbaren Nähe. Remus blickte auf, und er sah Lucius in der Mitte der Koppel stehen, etwa fünfzig Meter entfernt.

„Zurück zu ihm", murmelte Remus leise und verlagerte seine Mitte, nur um ein wenig. Freudig schnaubend schritt Ventus in Richtung seines Herrn, der ihm mit einem Strahlen in den grauen Augen in Empfang nahm.

„Große Klasse, alle beide", lobte Lucius und zog ein klumpiges Gebilde aus der Tasche, das Ventus krachend zerkaute.

„Absitzen?", fragte Remus.

„Für heute", erwiderte Lucius. „Sie sind begabt – wenn Sie erst mal oben sind."

Remus ließ sich von Ventus herunter gleiten und ging neben Lucius her, der den Hengst am Zügel führte. Es herrschte eine stille Harmonie, Lucius wirkte unendlich erleichtert, jetzt, wo er einen Schlüssel gefunden hatte, mit dem er Remus zumindest auf ein Pferd bekam.

„Das Büro ist dort drüben", erklärte Lucius und riss Remus damit aus seinen Gedanken. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen Nachmittag. Kommen Sie um drei nach dem Kurs."

„Gerne", sagte Remus. „Ich freue mich."

Er sah Lucius nach, der mit dem Pferd in Richtung des Stalles verschwand und sich nicht einmal mehr umsah. Remus fragte sich, was heute noch auf Lucius' Terminplan stand, was er überhaupt die letzten zwölf Monate getan hatte. Wie mochte der Slytherin hierher gekommen sein?

Über Lucius' Vergangenheit in der Muggelwelt erfuhr Remus wenig in den nächsten Tagen, doch über sein aktuelles Leben wusste er schnell bescheid. Es war angefüllt mit Arbeit, und vor allem die Stunden mit Kindern schienen Lucius Freude zu bereiten. Die Reitschülerinnen vergötterten ihren attraktiven Reitlehrer, und neben den Teenagern sah Remus auch etliche ältere Frauen erstaunlich zurecht gemacht in den Stallgassen und im angeschlossenen Hofcafe. Lucius war stets charmant, er flirtete mit den älteren Schülerinnen, aber er wahrte immer eine gewisse Distanz.

Außerdem war er nicht Zentrum der Aktivitäten hier. Es gab drei weitere Reitlehrer, einen Mann und zwei Frauen, und insbesondere Phillip, ein dunkelhaariger, eleganter Typ Anfang dreißig, war ein noch größerer Anziehungspunkt als Lucius für die zumeist weibliche Kundschaft.

Die Reitstunden entwickelten sich für Remus zum absoluten Highlight eines jeden Tages. Selbst mit Ventus, der Lucius vertraute und Remus bald kannte, war der Anfang jedes Mal wieder schwierig. Doch sobald sie diese Hürde genommen hatten, ging es leichter. Remus lernte schnell, der intensive Unterricht trug ein Übriges dazu bei. Nach zehn Tagen hatte Lucius Lulu soweit, dass sie draußen, wo sie jederzeit flüchten konnte, es duldete, von ihm neben Ventus geritten zu werden, solange Remus auf dem Hengst saß.

„Ich habe noch nie jemandem im Freien reiten beibringen müssen, weil die Pferde in der Halle so konstant verrückt spielen", beteuerte Lucius. „Aber wie dem auch sei, Sie sind richtig gut, Remus. Ich denke, wir können morgen einen ersten Ausflug ins Gelände wagen. Trauen Sie sich das zu?"

„Solange ich nicht Mr. Walker reiten muss", scherzte Remus.

„Kaum", erwiderte Lucius. „Wir machen lieber dort weiter, wo wir erfolgreich arbeiten können. Wäre es möglich, dass wir morgen die Stunde auf fünf Uhr verlegen? Ich müsste eine Kundin einschieben, die später keine Zeit hat."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Als Remus am nächsten Tag gegen fünf an der Koppel erschien, war von Lucius, Ventus und Lulu keine Spur zu sehen. Remus wartete einen Moment, dann ging er in Richtung Stall. Er betrat die Boxengasse durch den kleinen Seiteneingang, der durch die Sattelkammer führt. Es war leer, ungewöhnlich für diese Uhrzeit.

Dann hörte er plötzlich Stimmen und ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen.

„Verdammt, Lou, fester. Komm schon." Eine Frauenstimme. Sie war außer Atem und klang gepresst.

Wieder ein Stöhnen, diesmal tiefer, männlicher, und diesmal war Remus sicher, das war Lucius. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt. Die Geräusche kamen aus der großen Box am Ende des Ganges. Seit er Lucius hier das erste Mal gesehen hatte, sein Flirten mit June und den Schülerinnen, hatte er sich vor diesem Moment gefürchtet.

„Lou, bitte! Ja, Gut, besser!"

Wie naiv ist er gewesen, dachte Remus, zu glauben, Lucius würde sich nicht neu orientieren. Er wußte, er sollte jetzt besser gehen, aber irgendetwas zog ihn magisch zu der Box, aus der das Stöhnen kam, das jetzt eine fast tierische Qualität annahm. Remus wollte es nicht sehen, doch er musste – vielleicht würde der Anblick ihm helfen, die zweifellos notwendigen Konsequenzen zu ziehen.

„Gott! Ja, jetzt. Noch einmal!" Die Frau hörte sich an, als wäre es ein Kommando.

„Ich bekomme die Hand nicht drunter", hörte er jetzt Lucius. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es noch länger halten kann." Lucius war völlig außer Atem, seine Worte kamen abgehackt, keuchend.

„Nur noch einmal. Etwas tiefer und dann ziehen. Ja! Das ist es! Lou, es kommt!" Unbändige Freude in der Stimme der Frau. Dann erklang ein lautes Wiehern.

Remus taumelte an den Boxenrand. Im Stroh lag ein Pferd, Lucius und eine blonde, zierliche Frau knieten dahinter. Quer vor Lucius lag etwas Braunes, Blutiges, Glitschiges im Stroh. Lucius begann, das Fohlen abzureiben, während die Fremde mit einem Arm tief hinten in dem Muttertier steckte, das schnell und flach atmete.

„Ich brauche eine Kanüle", sagte die Frau. „Und Wasser."

„Kann ich helfen?" fragte Remus. Er glaubte, die Erleichterung müsse überdeutlich in seiner Stimme mitschwingen. Ihm war schwindelig vor Glück. All das Keuchen, Stöhnen, die Rufe nach Lucius…nur eine Pferdegeburt!

Lucius blickte auf. Er war schweißüberströmt und seine Kleider waren blutig und voller Stroh. Skurriler Weise hätte Remus geschworen, dass der Slytherin nie schöner ausgesehen hatte als in diesem Augenblick. „Hallo Remus. Ja, kannst du vor vorne einen Eimer holen? Warmes Wasser, bitte."

Mit weichen Knien lief Remus, um das Gewünschte zu holen. Merlin, was er für ziemlich wilden, ungezügelten Sex gehalten hat, war die Geburt eines Fohlens.

Er brachte, unendlich erleichtert, das Wasser und reicht es Lucius in die Box. Er und die Frau versorgten die Tiere: Wasser, Untersuchungen, Spritzen. Die beiden schienen sich fast blind zu verstehen.

„Tut mir Leid wegen unseres Termins", sagte Lucius. „Rihanna sollte eigentlich erst in zwei Wochen Mutter werden. Das war eine knappe Sache."

„Ist ja gut gegangen", sagte die Frau und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Du warst toll, Louis."

„Das sagt die Frauen mir immer hinterher", grinste er und legte einen Arm um sie. Sie war noch blutverschmierter als er und schälte sich jetzt aus einem grünen Kittel.

„Arroganter Idiot", sagte sie lachend.

„Und das sagen sie auch alle", konterte er. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Remus.

„Entschuldigen Sie." Er zog seinen Pullover aus. Das ärmellose T-Shirt, das er darunter trug, gab den Blick auf kräftige Oberarme frei, und Remus biss sich auf die Lippen. Lucius machte es ihm nicht eben leicht. „Das hier ist übrigens unser Naturtalent, Remus Lupin", stellte Lucius ihn der Frau vor. „Er reitet super für einen Anfänger, sobald er mal auf einem Pferd sitzt. Und diese ‚bloody lady' hier ist Daktari, unser Tierarzt."

Remus hatte erst jetzt Gelegenheit, die Frau näher zu betrachten. Er hatte Narcissa Malfoy nur einmal gesehen, am Gleis 9 ¾, aber diese Frau hier ähnelte ihr auf die merkwürdigste Weise, die er sich vorstellen konnte. Sie sah aus, als habe jemand versucht, Narcissa zu malen, der diese Kunst nicht richtig beherrschte: War die Todesserin groß und schlank, so war Daktari klein und zierlich. Waren Narcissas Haare von einem strahlenden Blond, wirkten die der Tierärztin verwaschen und matt. Anstelle der eisblauen Augen des Originals waren die der Kopie von einem rauchigen Dunkelblau. Auch an ein paar anderen Stellen hatte sich der Zeichner vertan. Er hatte Daktari ein echtes Lächeln geschenkt.

„Hi", sagte sie und reichte Remus eine blut- und hoffentlich nur damit verschmierte Hand. „Freut mich, Remus. Eigentlich könnten Sie mal zur großen Tür gehen und das Schild abnehmen. Die anderen sind sicher schon sehr gespannt auf den Nachwuchs."

Remus tat, wie ihm geheißen. All die Schüler und Kinder, die er vermisst hatte in der Stille des Stalles standen schnatternd und schwatzend vor der Tür. Er sah ein handgeschriebenes Schild, es war Lucius' elegante Handschrift: „Geburt. Bitte nicht stören."

„Und? Was ist es?", fragte ein Mädchen aufgeregt.

„Ein Pferd", erwiderte Remus. „Es ist ein Pferd. Ein sehr kleines."

Brüllendes Gelächter. „Seid ein bisschen leise, ja?", sagte Lucius hinter ihm, der eben zum Tor gekommen war.

Die Mädchen legten Finger auf die Lippen und huschten auf Zehenspitzen in den Stall.

„Ich gehe eben duschen und komme dann zur Koppel", sagte Lucius. „Haben Sie heute Abend schon etwas vor?"

„Nicht wirklich, nein", antwortete Remus.

„Gut, dann müssen wir ja nicht hetzen", erwiderte Lucius und verschwand im Laufschritt zwischen den Stallungen.

Remus wusste, dass er eines der Cottages am nahen Waldrand bewohnte. Genau genommen war er bereits einmal dort gewesen und hatte sich unerlaubt Zutritt verschafft. Mit einem Zauberstab kein Problem. Es war wenig, das Lucius besaß. Das Cottage war vermutlich möbliert, ihm gehörten nur die Kleider im Schrank und die Bücher in den Regalen. Ein paar Bücher über Pferde und Reitkunst und jede Menge Studienmaterial über Wirtschaftsmanagement. Ganz offensichtlich hatte auch Louis van Bergen Ambitionen.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	38. Lucius: Reitstunden, die Zweite

**Kerkermond Evolution**

**ooooxoooo**

**Lady of the dungeon**

_Slashig-trashige Fanfiction, in der Lucius unerwarteten Mut beweist, Remus einen Hauch von Brokeback Mountain verspürt und Daktari ihre Kombinationsgabe unter Beweis stellt._

* * *

**oooOOOooo**

_A/N:Danke an lola und lufa für die Reviews!  
_

**oooOOOooo**

_**Musik**__: Ich bin gebeten worden, meine Kapitel ‚wie früher' mit Musikempfehlungen zu versehen. Interessiert Euch das wirklich, was jemand hört, während er schreibt? (Wobei ich schon Mails des Tenors hatte: „Wer so krankes Zeug schreibt, kann nur Mist hören.")_

_Also bitte: Ihr wisst, es kommt ja doch nichts außer Heavy Metall oder Klassik: _

Apocalyptica feat. Cristina Scabbia - S.O.S

(Eines Tages gibt es den Cross Over „Tränkemeister meets W.O.A.", versprochen! Drei Tage mit Severus Snape und Lordi. Da fällt mir ein: Habt Ihr schon mal überlegt, wo Voldi sich all die Jahre versteckt hatte? Was, wenn „körperlos in Albanien" eine Lüge war? Was, wenn er in Wirklichkeit der stark geschminkte Lead-Gitarrist einer amerikanischen Rock-Formation war, der angeblich wegen Alkoholproblemen aufgehört hat? Und ist es nicht seltsam – als er die Band verließ, kehrte Voldemort zurück?)

* * *

**38. Reitstunden, die Zweite**

Der Ausritt am Abend verläuft entspannt und ohne größere Probleme. Lucius korrigiert ein paar Mal Remus' Haltung, und er lässt ihn immer wieder antraben und verzögern.

„Finger vom Zügel, Remus. Das ist kein Motorrad, sondern ein Pferd. Stellen Sie sich vor, _Sie_ hätten eine Trense im Maul. Sie würden nicht wollen, das jemand unsensibel daran herumreißt."

„Lieber nicht", entgegnet Remus, und der Gedanke entfacht ein paar Fantasien in seinem Kopf, die ihm das Blut in die Wangen treiben.

Als sie einen sich durch den Wald mäandernden Weg mit weichem Boden erreicht haben, lassen sie die Zügel ganz lose auf den Pferdehälsen liegen. Die Tiere laufen ruhig nebeneinander her.

„Was tun Sie, wenn Sie nicht gerade reiten lernen, Remus?", fragt Lucius.

„Ich kümmere mich um ein paar Firmen", sagt Remus. „Management. Klingt nicht sehr spannend, ist es aber meist."

„Das glaube ich gerne", sagt Lucius.

„Und Sie, Louis? Ist diese Position hier auf dem Reiterhof Ihr Traum?" Es fühlt sich seltsam an, ihn nicht ‚Lucius' zu nennen, Remus verbiegt sich noch immer jedes Mal die Zunge und muss sich konzentrieren.

„Es ist ziemlich gut, für den Moment", antwortet Lucius. „Ich liebe Pferde und ich mag die Arbeit mit den Kindern. Der Rest ist ein Job."

„Versnobten Londoner Managern das Reiten beizubringen?", fragt Remus mit halbem Lächeln."

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin – ja. Das war jetzt nicht sehr höflich, Entschuldigung." Lucius zuckt die Schulter. „Es bezieht sich ganz sicher nicht auf Sie, Remus. Aber bei weitem nicht jeder ist so."

„So was?"

„So…". Lucius sucht nach Worten. „In Ordnung eben. Geduldig. Ruhig. Viele die hierher kommen, erwarten, dass sie sich auf ein Pferd setzen und der Reitlehrer ist dann für den Rest verantwortlich. So funktioniert das aber nicht. Manche Leute können dann ganz schön….schwierig werden."

„Das hört sich nach unangenehmen Erfahrungen an", stellt Remus fest.

„Es ist nicht immer leicht", sagt Lucius. „Als Sie kamen und Lulu am ersten Tag diese Zicken machte, und dann auch noch Mr. Walker, da habe ich gedacht, gleich bricht das Jüngste Gericht über mir zusammen. Jeder andere wäre ausgeflippt, aber Sie sind ganz cool geblieben. Ich war wirklich dankbar."

„Cool?", fragt Remus. „Es war mit derart unangenehm, dass ich die Pferde so scheu gemacht habe. Ich bin froh, dass Sie's noch einmal mit mir versucht haben hinterher." ‚Und bei Merlin, ich wäre unendlich glücklich, wenn du noch etwas anderes wieder mit mir versuchen würdest, Lucius', setzt Remus in Gedanken hinzu.

„War ein hartes Stück Arbeit", sagt Lucius lächelnd. „Aber es war auch ein sehr…ungewöhnliches Erlebnis."

Remus sieht zu ihm herüber. Lucius schaut starr zwischen den Ohren von Lulu hindurch, man kann ihm ansehen, wie unsicher er ist.

„Also hast du es auch gespürt", denkt Remus.

„Das habe ich. Es hat einen …tiefen Eindruck bei mir hinterlassen", antwortet Lucius, und erst jetzt wird Remus klar, dass er laut gesprochen haben muss, weil Lucius ihm antwortet.

„Dort vorne ist eine Furt. Wir können durch den Fluss reiten und die Pferde am Ufer trinken lassen."

Remus nickt stumm und lenkt Ventus hinter Lulu her, die jetzt Geschwindigkeit aufnimmt. Der Weg ist abschüssig und gerade, in ein paar hundert Metern wird sich der Wald in eine Wiese öffnen. Lucius macht eine Geste, ihm zu folgen, und dann treibt er Lulu an. Ventus fällt sofort ebenfalls in Galopp. Sie haben es schon geübt, auf der Koppel, aber hier draußen ist es noch etwas ganz anderes. Der Wind zerzaust Remus die Haare und der warme Pferdekörper unter ihm dehnt und streckt sich. Er lässt sich in einen Rhythmus fallen mit Ventus, der Lulu spielend überholt und offenbar das Wasser bereits anvisiert.

Vor Freude und auch Anstrengung keuchend bringt Remus schließlich den Hengst an der Furt zum stehen und sitzt ab. Lulu erscheint mit Verspätung, sprengt ins Wasser und schnaubt empört, als Lucius sie zurück treibt.

„Sehr gut", lobt Lucius und seine Augen leuchten. „Das war ein richtig guter Ritt. Gute Haltung, sauberer Stil – na, du reitest ja auch ein fantastisches Pferd."

Remus führt Ventus zum Ufer und nimmt ihm die Trense ab, weil Lucius dasselbe mit Lulu getan hat. Er lässt sich neben ihm ins Gras fallen. Lucius zieht die Reitstiefel aus und hängt die Zehen ins Wasser.

„Uff, das ist noch ganz schön kalt."

„Es ist Mai", sagt Remus. „Baden kommt wohl kaum in Frage." Er wirft Lucius einen verstohlenen Blick zu, doch dieser blinzelt mit halb geschlossenen Augen in die Sonne.

Die Spannung zwischen ihnen ist mit Händen zugreifen. Doch Remus wagt nicht, auf Lucius zuzugehen, gleichzeitig wird ihm klar, dass Lucius es wohl nicht versuchen wird. Er muss immerhin damit rechnen, dass Remus, ein Kunde, vielleicht doch nicht eben erfreut reagiert, wenn sein Reitlehrer ihn anmacht.

„Man kann schwimmen", sagt Lucius plötzlich. „Ich habe es schon versucht, dieses Jahr. Es ist wirklich, wirklich kalt, aber auch …nun ja…ziemlich erfrischend." Er steht langsam auf, zögernd. „Dort vor dem Steg ist es tiefer und die Strömung fast Null. Es sind nur ein paar Meter von hier."

Und Lucius geht vor, ein paar Meter, dann dreht er sich zu Remus um. Das Angebot ist ebenso eindeutig wie diskret. Remus kann jetzt sagen, dass es ihm doch zu kalt ist, und die Sache ist erledigt. Niemand verliert sein Gesicht. Es ist die letzte Möglichkeit, Lucius dieses neue Leben hier zu erhalten, denn wenn sie jetzt wieder zueinander finden, wird Remus ihm irgendwann die Wahrheit sagen müssen.

„Baden im Mai?", sagt Remus. Dann setzt er hinzu: „Warum eigentlich nicht?", und er folgt Lucius.

Sie legen am Ufer die Kleider ab, ohne einander anzusehen. Wie auf ein geheimes Kommando springen sie gleichzeitig in den Fluss. Remus stockt der Atem, so eisig ist das Wasser. Sein Herzschlag scheint auszusetzen, dann beschleunigt er sich rasant.

Prustend kommt er an die Oberfläche.

„Verflucht, das ist wirklich grausam kalt", ruft Lucius und paddelt mit langen Zügen auf ihn zu. „Du warst noch nicht mit dem Kopf unter Wasser", sagt er, und etwas Provozierendes liegt in seiner Stimme. Seine Augen leuchten hell zwischen den Wassertropfen, die blitzend in der Frühlingssonne auf seiner Haut glänzen.

„Oh doch, das war ich", protestiert Remus, doch im nächsten Moment wird er schon herunter gezogen und die hellen Fluten schlagen über ihm zusammen.

Sie balgen sich für eine Weile, bis Remus schließlich zu viel Wasser schluckt und Lucius ihn in seichtere Bereiche zieht.

„Bis du in Ordnung?" fragt er, und in seinem Blick steht echte Besorgnis, aber auch Amüsement.

„Ja, ich…bin okay", erwidert Remus.

Sie stehen direkt voreinander, es ist saukalt, und es ist der Moment vor dem Kuss, der so sicher folgen wird wie das Amen in der Kirche. Remus legt eine Hand an Lucius' Wange und für einen Augenblick verschlingen sich ihre Blicke.

„Ich kenne dich", sagt Lucius.

„Ja. Ich weiß", erwidert Remus, und dann küsst er ihn.

Ihre Lippen sind kalt und nass, Remus' Zunge findet schnell einen Weg in Lucius' Mund. Sie sind einander so vertraut, denn Remus erinnert sich, er kennt seinen Geliebten, und er weiß, wie er ihn küssen muss, um ihn zu kriegen.

Sie taumeln ans Ufer, zitternd vor Kälte und vor Erregung, und das Gras unter ihren Körpern ist zum Glück warm und trocken.

Für eine Weile sind ihre Küsse, ihre Berührungen und ihr keuchender Atem alles, das auf dieser Welt zählt. Lucius ist beinahe ruppig, er wirkt ausgehungert und fast schon gierig. Remus lässt ihn warten, bremst ihn, nimmt sich Zeit. Sie hatten niemals mehr Freiheit als hier unter dem blauem irischen Himmel, und nur Merlin weiß, was morgen sein wird.

Er will Lucius lieben, nicht ihn konsumieren wie eine schnelle Droge.

Er bedeckt jedes Stückchen Haut, das er erreichen kann mit Küssen, Lucius' Hals, die Brust, seinen Bauch, seine Hüften. Seine Hände streicheln die Spannung aus den vor Erregung verkrampften Muskeln, finden mit Leichtigkeit die Punkte, die Entspannung bringen, Wohlgefühl vermitteln. Remus streicht an den Innenseiten von Lucius' Schenkeln entlang, seine Hand gleitet nach oben, zwischen die Beine des Geliebten. Lucius windet sich unter ihm, die Hände ins Gras gekrallt überlässt er sich völlig Remus' Führung. Plötzlich jedoch zieht er Remus hoch zu sich, presst seinen Unterleib gegen ihn und legt seine Stirn an die des anderen.

„Ich habe das hier noch nie getan, mit einem Mann, meine ich", keucht er. „Oder ich erinnere mich zumindest nicht."

„Du musst keine Angst haben", erwidert Remus heiser, ohne die implizierte Frage zu beantworten. „Ich werde dir nicht wehtun."

Er küsst ihn und umschließt dann Lucius' hartes Glied sanft mit der Hand. Er reibt am Schaft auf und ab, und seine Fingerkuppe gleitet über die feuchte Spitze. Lucius stöhnt, es ist ihm anzusehen, dass er sich kaum noch kontrollieren kann. Remus setzt sich auf ihn und beginnt vorsichtig, die Spitze in sich einzuführen. Er schließt die Augen, als der Schmerz kommt, natürlich hat er kein Gleitmittel dabei, aber Werwolfsspucke ist zum Glück multifunktional. Mit einem heiseren Aufschrei nimmt er Lucius ganz in sich auf, lässt sich langsam hinab gleiten auf dessen Härte, die ihn völlig ausfüllt.

Sie beginnen, sich zu bewegen, zuerst vorsichtig und langsam, doch dann gewinnen Lucius' Stöße rasch an Intensität und Wildheit, und Remus hat beinahe Mühe, die Position zu halten.

Lucius sucht seinen Blick, die grauen Augen sind längst verschleiert vor Lust, wie dunkle Herbstnebel, und allein der Anblick lässt Remus jede Vorsicht vergessen. Er drängt sich Lucius entgegen, und sein Geliebter kommt mit einem Stöhnen und einem Schrei. Zuckend ergießt er sich in Remus, nimmt dann seinen Schwanz in die Hände und es braucht kaum drei. vier Bewegungen, bis Remus ebenfalls von der Welle fort getragen wird.

Keuchend und schweißüberströmt liegen sie eng aneinander gepresst im Gras, Remus wischt sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. Schmerz, Lust und Glück liegen eng beieinander an diesem Tag.

**oooOOOooo**

Eine ganze Weile liegen sie beieinander, und Remus betrachtet schweigend das Spiel von Sonne und Wolken auf Lucius' ungewohnt gebräunter Haut. Für Mai hat Lucius bereits einiges an Farbe bekommen; Remus ist blass und käsig im Vergleich zu ihm, nur Gesicht, Hände und Unterarme haben bereits ausreichend frische Seeluft und Sonne gekostet. Der Wind streicht durch die Haare seine Geliebten, die in feinen Strähnen sein schönes Gesicht umrahmen.

‚Ich kenne dich', hat Lucius gesagt, bevor sie sich geküsst haben. Also hat Lucius es doch gespürt, diese Verbindung zwischen ihnen, die ihn, der ohne Erinnerung ist, verwirren und verunsichern muss. Jetzt, denkt Remus, wäre die Zeit für Fragen, doch Lucius stellt keine. Stattdessen hat er sich aufgesetzt und die Knie mit den Armen umschlungen, den kühlen Blick fest auf das Spiel der klaren Wellen an der Wasseroberfläche gerichtet.

„Normalerweise schlafe ich nicht mit Schülern", sagt Lucius plötzlich in die Stille hinein. „Ich meine, auch nicht mit Frauen."

„Keine Frau wäre wahnsinnig genug, Anfang Mai in acht Grad kaltem Wasser baden zu gehen", versucht Remus die Schwere aus dem Gespräch zu nehmen.

„Das kann mich den Job kosten", setzt Lucius hinzu.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde nicht petzen", versichert ihm Remus und nimmt Lucius' Hand in die seine.

Ein schmales Lächeln ist die einzige Antwort, bevor Lucius sich los macht und langsam beginnt, seine Kleider wieder einzusammeln. Remus betrachtet den sehnigen Körper mit den Narben, die man Lucius in Voldemorts Kerker und in Askaban beigebracht hat. Schmale weiße Striemen über dem Rücken, die Narbe am Bein, die von Crabbes Sporen stammt (Lucius reitet auch heute ohne diese Hilfsmittel, ebenso wie Remus): Remus hat diese Wunde selbst geheilt. Die Tätowierung des Handgelenks stammt aus Askaban: Zwei Runen und die Nummer 537, darüber steht ‚Askaban'. Er fragt sich, ob Lucius eine Idee hat, was dieses Wort bedeutet. Sie ziehen sich an und zäumen die Pferde wieder auf. Mittlerweile ist es kälter geworden. Lucius schweigt, als er Ventus hält und beruhigt, damit Remus aufsteigen kann, doch er drückt die Hand des Zauberers, als er ihm hinauf hilft.

**oooOOOooo**

Es hat bereits zu dämmern begonnen, als sie wieder auf Summertime Farm ankommen. Sie nehmen nicht den Weg zu den Stallungen, sondern Lucius führt sie am Waldrand entlang zu seinem Cottage. Vor der kleinen Hütte stehen Stühle und ein Campingtisch, es ist gedeckt und ein Grill raucht fröhlich vor sich hin.

„Hey, das grenzt an Zauberei", sagt Lucius und lässt sich von Lulu rutschen.

Sie satteln die Pferde ab, Lucius holt aus dem Haus Bürsten und Decken, Remus besorgt Wasser aus dem nahmen Brunnen. Einhundert Meter weiter ist eine kleine umzäunte Weide, im Unterstand liegt Heu.

„Ich bringe sie rüber. Du kannst schon einmal den Wein aufmachen, wenn du magst", bietet Lucius an. Er lächelt, und dann beugt er sich vor und haucht Remus einen Kuss auf die Lippen, der dem Gryffindor fast die Knie wegzieht. „Lauf nicht weg", sagt Lucius.

„Bestimmt nicht", erwidert dieser. Merlin, es fühlt sich an, als wären sie nie getrennt gewesen. Nur dass Lucius vermutlich nicht ansatzweise ahnt, wer sie sind und warum sie etwas füreinander empfinden.

„Wie kalt ist das Wasser?", fragt eine amüsierte Frauenstimme, und Remus erkennt Daktari, die eben aus Lucius' Hütte kommt.

„Wie kommen Sie denn darauf, dass wir…ich meine…?" Remus fehlen die Worte.

Sie lacht. „Ich habe doch Augen im Kopf. Nasse Pferde, nasse Haare, und von Osten seid ihr auch gekommen."

„Das Wasser ist ziemlich kalt", sagt Remus und setzt sich zu ihr.

„Wein ist schon auf", sagt sie. „Oder willst du lieber ein Bier?"

„Wein ist perfekt", erwidert Remus und sie schenkt ihm ein. Er mustert sie mindestens genau so neugierig wie sie ihn. Daktari ist eine zierliche Frau von etwa Mitte Dreißig. Blonde Haare umrahmen ein fein geschnittenes Gesicht mit dunkelblauen Augen und einem etwas zu groß geratenen Mund. Sie ist einer dieser energiegeladenen Typen, die niemals Ruhe finden. Auch jetzt kritzelt sie irgendetwas in eine braune Lederkladde.

„Ward ihr verabredet?", fragt Remus. „Ich will nicht stören."

„Quatsch", sagt sie. „Wir sitzen öfter abends zusammen, aber nach einer Geburt eigentlich immer." Sie sieht zum Grill hinüber. „Brennt aber schlecht heute", sagt sie.

„Ich schau mal", sagt Remus, macht sich mit der Kohlenzange zu schaffen und zaubert unauffällig ein ganz kleines bisschen.

„Hey, du bist ja ein Feuerkünstler", stellt sie anerkennend fest. „Wie läuft es mit dem Reiten? Und ich meine nicht Louis."

Remus schluckt. Die offene Art der Muggel ist etwas, womit er nur schwer umgehen kann.

Lucius kommt zurück und bewahrt ihn vor einer Antwort.

„Daktari", sagt er und küsst die Tierärztin auf die Wange. „Du hast ja schon alles fertig. Danke."

„Der Grill dürfte auch schon heiß sein", sagt sie. „Dein Freund Remus ist ein Flammenbeschwörer."

Lucius verschwindet im Haus und kehrt fast sofort zurück, wobei er ein Tablett mit Schüsseln und Tellern balanciert.

„Für wie viele Leute hast du Salat und Spieße gemacht?", fragt er. „Die Pferde werden mich bald nicht mehr tragen können, wenn du so weiter machst."

Sie lacht und Remus stimmt mit ein, weil Lucius gut und gerne noch ein paar Pfund vertragen könnte, und weil Daktari über ein sehr ansteckendes Lachen verfügt. Nach dem zweiten Glas Wein wird Remus etwas lockerer. Sie essen zusammen und verbringen einen äußerst netten Abend, zu dem auch June Summertime irgendwann hinzu stößt.

June erweist sich als Theaterkennerin und Daktari als Musikfreak. Die Themen gehen den Vieren nicht aus, und natürlich geht es immer wieder auch um Pferde.

Gegen Mitternacht verabschieden sich die beiden Frauen.

„Wo schläfst du?", fragt Lucius die Tierärztin. „Du kannst nicht mehr fahren."

„Stimmt, aber dein Bett ist mir zu dritt zu eng", erwidert sie lachend. Sie deutet auf June. „Gästezimmer. Gute Nacht, Lou!"

Remus hat ein enges Gefühl in der Brust, als sie Geschirr und Gläser zusammenräumen.

„Ist sie…ich meine, seid ihr…?"

„Was?", fragt Lucius. „Ein Paar? Dann wäre sie wohl kaum so entspannt. Nein, wir sind sehr enge Freunde, aber nicht in _dieser_ Art."

„Diese Art?", erkundigt sich Remus grinsend.

„Komm, ich zeig's dir. Das heißt, wenn du in so einer Hütte übernachten willst."

Die Unsicherheit in Lucius' Stimme verursacht Remus ein warmes Gefühl im Bauch. Er geht zu ihm und legt ihm die Arme um den Hals.

„Nur zu gerne." Seine Stimme klingt rau und ungewohnt tief.

Kurze Zeit später liegen sie auf Lucius' Bett, und durch das offene Fenster könnten sie den Sternenhimmel sehen, wenn sie nur einen Blick dafür hätten. Doch beide haben sie nur Augen, Hände, Lippen für den anderen. Sie lieben sich, bis sie nicht mehr können vor Erschöpfung. Remus bewundert Lucius' ätherische Schönheit, dessen Körper vor Schweiß im Mondlicht glänzt, die Laken sind feucht von ihrer Anstrengung und Leidenschaft. Am Ende gewinnt der Schlaf schließlich doch die Oberhand über die wilde Faszination der beiden Männer aneinander. Remus weiß nicht, wann er das letzte Mal so glücklich war wie in dieser Nacht, und dies ist sein letzter Gedanke, bevor die Dunkelheit sein mattes, zufriedenes Bewusstsein schluckt.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_

_A/N., die Zweite: Ich gebe es zu: Ich wollte schon immer einen Harry Potter/Brokeback Mountain- Cross Over schreiben, bzw. den Jungs aus Brokeback Mountain ein Happy End gönnen. Oder gibt es das schon irgendwo in guter Qualität? Link bitte an mich.__  
Inzwischen hat sich Heath Ledger ja mit Batman getröstet, bzw. ihn interessiert das alles nicht mehr wirklich, und Jake Gyllenhaal jagt jetzt den Zodiac-Killer.  
Dennoch: Dieses Kapitel ist Heath Ledger gewidmet und Annie Proulx (Autorin von Brokeback Mountain)._


	39. Remus: Das wahre Leben?

**Kerkermond Evolution**

_Slashig-trashige Fanfiction, in der Lucius sich erinnert und Wahrheiten negiert, und Remus eine Illusion lebt._

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_A/N: Meine Lieben, danke für die Reviews auf das letzte Kapitel! Ich freue mich sehr, dass es Euch so gut gefallen hat. Da ich kaum zum Schreiben komme, bitte ich Euch um Verständnis, dass ich Eure Reviews diesmal nicht alle persönlich beantwortet habe. Stattdessen lade ich Euch lieber etwas früher das neue Kapitel hoch. Nächstes Mal gibt es wieder individuelle Antworten, versprochen._

_Danke an Reditus Mortis, Lufa, Lola, Glupit, Lucy the Ripper, Moonlight und Sally S.  
_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

_**Musik**__: Tarja Turunen "Poison"_

* * *

**39. Remus: Das wahre Leben?**

„Louis!"

Remus zieht die Decke über die Ohren. Er heißt nicht Louis, er kann nicht gemeint sein.

„Hey, Lou! Wir sind verabredet, schon vergessen!"

Remus blinzelt und sieht Daktaris lachendes Gesicht am Fenster. „Morgen, Remus. Willst du mit uns laufen?"

„Was?"

„Es ist halb sechs. Die Vögel sind alle schon wach", neckt sie.

„Ich komme, warte auf mich", murmelt Lucius und quält sich sichtlich aus den Federn. Er verschwindet im Badezimmer, Remus hört ihn rumoren. Minuten später spürt er einen kratzigen Kuss auf seinen Lippen, dann ist der andere verschwunden. Remus kann Daktari lachen und Lucius guttural grunzen hören. Ihre Schritte entfernen sich schnell und leicht von der Hütte.

Remus steht auf und beginnt Frühstück zu machen. Der Lucius, den er kannte, war perfekt organisiert und ein ordentlicher Mensch. Louis steht ihm in nichts nach. In der winzigen Küche findet Remus sich sofort zurecht. Es dauert eine Dreiviertelstunde, bis die beiden aus dem Wald heraus angetrabt kommen. Daktari keucht und flucht, und Lucius ist mäßig außer Atem. Remus beobachtet erstaunt, dass er Gewichte an den Beinen festgeschnallt hat.

„Wofür ist das?" fragt er.

„Chancengleichheit", stößt Daktari hervor. Dann grinst sie. „Dafür müsste ich ihm vermutlich Eisenkugeln an die Füße hängen."

„Ich bin schon immer mit Gewichten gelaufen", sagt Lucius. „Es gibt nicht viel, woran ich mich erinnern kann, aber das gehört definitiv dazu."

Er gießt Kaffee ein und schiebt ihn zu Daktari hinüber.

„Du magst keinen Kaffee?", erkundigt sich Remus.

„Tee", sagt Lucius. „Ich bin Engländer."

„Mit einem holländischen Namen?"

„Ich weiß nicht mal, ob es mein Name ist. Aber sobald ich den Mund aufmache, kommt Oxford raus", sagt er mit einem feinen, etwas bitteren Lächeln, das Remus von früher an ihm kennt, von damals, als er noch Lucius Malfoy war.

„Erzähl mir von dir", bittet Remus.

„Das ist eine kurze Geschichte", sagt Lucius. „Sie beginnt vor etwa einem Jahr auf dem Bahnhof von Dublin. Ich war plötzlich dort, und mein Kopf fühlte sich an, wie in Watte gepackt. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich heiße, geschweige denn, wer ich bin und was ich dort wollte. Die Polizei brachte mich schließlich ins Krankenhaus. Als die Ärzte nichts feststellen konnten, steckten sie mich in die Psychiatrie. Man hat meine Papiere überprüft. Sie waren abgelaufen, aber legal. Meine Eltern – ein Lehrerpaar aus Den Haag - haben mich vor zwanzig Jahren nach einem Segelunfall als vermisst gemeldet. Sie sind inzwischen beide tot. Wo ich diese zwanzig Jahre verbracht habe, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich habe Tätowierungen, aus einem Gefängnis, vermutlich." Er entblößt seinen Arm. Remus hat sie gestern bereits betrachtet: die Stelle, an der er Lucius das Dunkle Mal ausgebrannt hat, darunter die Runen und Nummern von Askaban.

„Ich erinnere mich auch nur noch schemenhaft an meine Kindheit. Die Bilder, die man mir von meiner ‚Mutter' gezeigt hat, ähneln diesen Erinnerungsfetzen nicht. Ich spreche nicht ein Wort holländisch. Ich dachte, ich werde wahnsinnig. Ich meine, noch schlimmer als ohnehin. Zum Glück traf ich Florence in der Klinik, Daktaris Schwester. Ich erzählte ihr davon, dass ich Pferde mag und gerne reite, und sie erzählte es weiter. Da man mich als harmlos eingestuft hatte, haben sie beschlossen, es hier mit mir zu versuchen. Das ist die ganze Geschichte. Meine ganze Geschichte."

„Wow", sagt Remus. „Das ist eine wirklich…heftige Story. Und du hast keine Erinnerungen mehr an…früher?"

„Wie ich sagte, nur Bruchstücke", meint Lucius. „Aber ich bin sicher, du wirst mir den Rest erzählen."

Remus starrt ihn an. Er leugnet nicht, aber er wirft einen unsicheren Blick zu Daktari. Er darf das Geheimhaltungsabkommen nicht verletzen.

„Sie bleibt", sagt Lucius sehr bestimmt. „Ich weiß mehr über sie als über mich selbst."

„Also schön", sagt Remus. „Aber warum glaubst du, dass ich dir sagen kann, wer du bist?"

„Weil wir uns kennen. Ich habe es vom allerersten Augenblick an gespürt, als du mir die Hand gegeben hast. Ich war mir nur nicht sicher. Aber ich habe June gefragt, und sie sagte mir, dass du unbedingt _bei mir_ Reitstunden haben wolltest. Ich kenne Menschen mit Angst vor Pferden, Remus. Sie gehen niemals - auch mit Reitlehrer – so nah an Pferde heran. Du musstest absolutes Vertrauen zu mir haben, um das zu wagen. Remus, bitte: Wer bin ich?"

Remus schluckt. „Willst du es auch wissen, wenn das Leben, dass du hier führst, glücklicher, besser und unbeschwerter ist als das vorherige?"

„Es geht um meine Identität. Ja, ich will es wissen."

„Hoffentlich bist du kein Serienkiller", sagt Daktari und nimmt Lucius' Hand in die ihre. Sie zwinkert ihm zu und legt freundschaftlich einen Arm um seine Schultern.

„Du bist kein Killer, soweit ich weiß", sagt Remus ausweichend. Er kann zwar vermuten, dass Lucius im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords seine Finger sehr, sehr schmutzig gemacht hat, aber es gibt zumindest keine Beweise für einen _Avada kedavra_. „Du warst im Gefängnis. Mit mir. Ich liebe dich. Und du hast mich einmal geliebt."

„Oh Merlin", sagt Lucius.

„Genau, und das ist der schwierigste Teil der Geschichte. Der Legende nach war Merlin ein Zauberer…"

Vor Lucius' und Daktaris ungläubigen Augen enthüllt Remus die Grundzüge seiner Welt. Er zieht seinen Stab und lässt ein paar Tassen und Teller schweben, verwandelt Daktaris Sportschuhe in Stiefel und wieder zurück und beschwört aus der Luft eine Teekanne.

Nach eineinhalb Stunden, Remus erklärt eben, wer Harry Potter ist, steht Daktari plötzlich auf.

„Ich muss arbeiten", sagt sie, die Wangen gerötet vom intensiven Zuhören. „Meine Patienten warten. Meine Sprechstundenhilfe dreht vermutlich bereits durch. Heute Abend will ich eine Zusammenfassung, Louis. Ruf mich an. Und keine Sorge, das hier werde ich niemandem erzählen. Man würde mich zweifellos in die Geschlossene einweisen."

Auch Lucius steht auf. „Ich müsste längst beim Stall sein, Remus. Um zehn ist therapeutisches Reiten mit den Kindern aus der ‚Beschützenden Werkstatt'. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Wirklich nicht."

Er geht ins Cottage und Remus hört die Dusche. Minuten später kommt Lucius wieder heraus und bleibt vor ihm stehen. „Du hast gesagt, ich sei ein ‚Todesser' gewesen." Das Wort kommt ihm schwer über die Lippen. „Und dass ich dich gehasst und bekämpft hätte."

„Das war bevor wir die Chance bekamen, uns besser kennen zu lernen. Aber es ist eine sehr komplizierte Geschichte", sagt Remus.

Lucius beugt sich zu ihm nach vorne und küsst ihn, die Augen geschlossen, innig, furchtlos. „Das ist das einzige, das ich dir nicht glauben kann", sagt er. „Niemals und in keiner Welt könnte ich dich hassen."

Er zieht seine Jacke über und streift lässig ein Band über seine langen, nassen Haare, um sie im Nacken zusammenzubinden.

„Um drei ist Unterricht. Sei pünktlich, ich bin auf den Rest der Geschichte gespannt."

Er läuft zur Koppel hinüber, steckt Lulu und Ventus je eine Leckerei zu und verschwindet in Richtung Stall. Remus bleibt allein zurück und hat das Gefühl, im falschen Film zu sein. Lucius und auch Daktari legen eine Ruhe an den Tag, die der Situation nicht gerecht wird. Doch andererseits – Lucius hat sich nie aus der Ruhe bringen lassen, er wirkte auf Remus stets souverän bis zur Eiseskälte. Mit wenigen Ausnahmen, setzt Remus in Gedanken leise hinzu. Er erinnert sich an ihre gemeinsame Nacht im Kerker, und an Lucius' Wutanfall im Gericht. Es scheint Ewigkeiten her.

Und Daktari – sie scheint das Ganze für einen verrückten Scherz zu halten, der sich am Abend in Wohlgefallen auflösen wird. Doch es ist egal, was sie denkt, denn am Ende wird man ihr Gedächtnis einfach modifizieren, so wie das Gesetz es will.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Remus trifft Lucius zum Reitunterricht, und sie beginnen zunächst, als habe es den voran gegangenen Tag nicht gegeben, sieht man von der vertrauten Anrede ab. Doch nach einer Weile, als sie die Pferde mit hängendem Zügel durch den Wald laufen lassen, beginnt Lucius zu fragen. Und Remus beginnt, Antworten zu geben. An diesem Abend sitzen sie noch lange zusammen, Remus spricht von Hogwarts und Malfoy Enterprises, von Harry, Severus und Dumbledore, und er berichtet von Voldemort und seinen Plänen. Er sieht Lucius den Kopf schütteln über Ignoranz und Reinblütigkeit, er hört ihn Ghandi zitieren und Immanuel Kant.

Nach der anstrengenden Nacht am Vortag bricht Lucius die Unterhaltung gegen halb elf ab.

„Ich habe die Vorschüler zum Voltigieren morgen früh", teilt er Remus mit. „Irgendwann muss ich schlafen. Willst du nachhause fahren in deine Ferienwohnung oder bleibst du hier heute Nacht?" Sehnsucht liegt in seinem Blick. Remus hat nicht das Gefühl, dass sie schlafen werden, falls er bleibt.

So schwer es ihm auch fällt, er hat das Gefühl, sich zurückziehen zu müssen, um Lucius Zeit zu geben, über das Geschehene nachzudenken.

„Sei mir nicht böse", sagt Remus, „aber ich muss auch schlafen, und neben dir…" Er lächelt sein legendäres halbes Werwolfslächeln. „Wir würden zu wenig Schlaf bekommen."

Lucius tritt auf ihn zu und legt die Arme um Remus' Hals. Er steht so nah, dass Remus seinem Atem im Gesicht spürt und etwas Hartes an seinem Oberschenkel, eine Region tiefer.

„Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, ein Teil von mir sei nicht hier, dass mir etwas fehlt, ich etwas Wichtiges irgendwo vergessen habe. Seit du hier bist, fühle ich mich vollständig." Lucius beugt sich vor und seine Lippen streifen die von Remus.

Remus kann nicht anders, als seine Finger im Haar des Geliebten zu vergraben, er küsst Lucius mit einer Leidenschaft, die tief in ihm wurzelt und jetzt auflodert wie ein Feuer, dem man sehr lange zu wenig Sauerstoff zugeführt hat. Er hat ihn so lange vermisst, hat seine Nähe entbehrt wie der nordische Winter die Sonne. Sich jetzt die Erfüllung seiner Sehnsüchte zu versagen, ist selbst für den so disziplinierten Remus Lupin zuviel verlangt. Haltlos fallen sie übereinander her, Tieren ähnlicher als Menschen und doch nur allzu menschlich. Als Lucius keuchend über Remus zusammenbricht, verliert dieser jede Contenance. Ein Jahr harsch unterdrückter, verleugneter Emotionen bricht sich Bahn, und der Gedanke, was geschehen wäre, wenn er Lucius nicht gefunden hätte, droht sein Inneres zu Eis erstarren zu lassen. Unter Tränen berichtet Remus Lucius von seiner Angst, ihn nie wieder zu finden, davon, wie er sich an der Hoffnung festgeklammert hat, ohne den Geliebten suchen zu können, und davon, wie sehr er sich gefürchtet hat, dass Lucius ein neues Leben gefunden haben könnte mit einer neuen Liebe. Und während Lucius ihn in seinen Armen hält, erzählt Remus zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Wiedersehen von dem Urteil, dass die Magische Gesellschaft über Lucius Malfoy gefällt hat.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht", sagt Lucius nach zwei Tagen des Schweigens über die Zaubererwelt, in denen sie nur über Pferde, Bücher und Theater gesprochen haben. Als sie mit Wein und Sandwiches vor dem Cottage in der Abendsonne sitzen, versucht Lucius, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. „Ich spüre keine Verbindung in diese Welt, von der du mir erzählt hast, und ich habe keine Erinnerungen an den Mann, der ich einmal war, geschweige denn an die Magie, die in eurer Welt so zentral ist. Was ich jedoch besitze ist ein Leben mit Perspektiven, und dieses Leben ist hier. Ich mag, was ich tue, ich habe wunderbare Freunde und darüber hinaus habe ich dich gefunden. Mehr brauche ich nicht. Teile dieses Glück mit mir. Du bist niemals wirklich glücklich gewesen in deiner Welt, sagst du. Wenn du reisen kannst, ohne Transportmittel, von einem Ort zum anderen, dann könntest du nach London in deine Firma …fliegen und abends wieder hier sein."

„Es ist deine Firma, Lucius."

„Nein, ist es nicht. Schon lange nicht mehr. Und Lucius wurde zerstört, von eurer Welt. Es gefällt mir besser, Louis zu sein."

„Das ist allein deine Entscheidung", erwidert Remus. Und dann lächelt er. Er war schon immer ein Wandler zwischen des Welten, und Lucius – Louis - bedeutet ihm soviel mehr als die Magische Gesellschaft, die ihn ohnehin stets als eine üble Laune der Natur betrachtet hat.

Das Gespräch hat weit reichende Wirkung. Remus beginnt wieder zu arbeiten, aber seine Abende, Nächte und Wochenenden gehören jetzt dem Leben in einer anderen Welt. Wovon er lange geträumt hat, wird kostbare Wirklichkeit: Endlich hat er Zeit, Lucius – Louis – kennen zulernen, von Grund auf. Sie teilen viele Interessen, Literatur, Theater, Musik, und Dublin hat viel davon zu bieten. Remus lernt mit Louis' schrägem Humor umzugehen, seinen trockenen Sarkasmus zu schätzen, der die unendliche Bitterkeit entbehrt, die das Leben Lucius' eingebrannt hatte. Remus staunt, wie viele freundschaftliche Bindungen Louis in der kurzen Zeit eingegangen ist, die er in Irland lebt. Neben Daktari und June gibt es einen ganz Kreis sehr unterschiedlicher Menschen, die Remus, wie er bald feststellt, fast ausnahmslos mag. Und auch er selbst findet schnell seinen Platz in dieser ‚Familie aus Freunden', wie Daktari es anlässlich eines traumhaften Sommerfest, das June organisiert hat, treffend beschreibt.

Remus war niemals in seinem Leben glücklicher. Er hält sich fest an der Illusion des perfekten Glücks, die sich so echt anfühlt, so dauerhaft. Von der er weiß, dass sie einstürzen wird, platzen wie eine Seifenblase, wenn in der anderen Welt, zu der er auch gehört, die Dinge weiter ihren Lauf nehmen, wie sie es ab Anfang Juli tun. Voldemort hat lange gebraucht, um sich von dem Schock zu erholen, den ihm Lucius Malfoy versetzt hat mit den Informationen, die er an das Ministerium weiter gegeben hat. Aber er beginnt, wieder Fuß zu fassen. Die Überfälle auf Gegner der Todesser nehmen zu, ihre Netzwerke verflechten sich neu und Voldemorts Macht wächst von Tag zu Tag.

Remus flüchtet nach Summertime Farm, wann immer seine Arbeit für den Orden, in die er jetzt wieder voll eingespannt ist, es erlaubt. Die Atempausen werden seltener. Dennoch erspart er seinem Geliebten die Details, spielt die Gefahren herunter und versucht, ihrer Beziehung Raum zu geben in seinem Kopf, der so voll ist mit Sorgen und auch Ängsten.

Lucius – Louis – ist alles, wofür Remus sich interessieren will, doch natürlich kann er die Vorkommnisse in der Zaubererwelt nicht abstreifen, wenn er abends nach Summertime Farm appariert.

„Lass uns eine Auszeit nehmen", schlägt Lucius irgendwann vor, als sie eng umschlungen nackt und noch erhitzt von der Liebe am Fluss liegen.

„Das hier ist besser als jeder Urlaub", verkündet Remus.

„Mag sein für Dich", bestätigt Lucius. „Aber ich brauche einen Tapetenwechsel. Ein paar Tage ohne Pferde: Luftveränderung, Kultur."

„Woran hast Du gedacht?", erkundigt sich Remus.

„Dakari hat Konzertkarten für uns ", sagt Lucius vage. „Irgend so ein Open Air Ding in Deutschland, drei Tage lang. Wir könnten Junes Wohnmobil ausleihen."

Remus denkt nur kurz nach. „Nicht länger als eine Woche, aber ja, das machen wir", stimmt er begeistert zu.

Ein paar Tage Camping, nur er und Lucius, und abends ein paar klassische Konzerte, das hört sich nach absolutem ‚Voldemort-Vergessen' an. Was soll schon in solch kurzer Zeit passieren?

* * *

**TBC**


	40. Tränkemeisterliche Diplomatie

**Kerkermond Evolution**

oooOOOooo

**Fanfiction von Lady of the Dungeon**

* * *

Slashig-trashige Fanfiction, in der ein gewisser schwarzhaariger Zauberer denkbar unerwünscht auftaucht und sich dunkle Wolken am Horizont abzeichnen – fragt sich nur, für wen…

**oooOOOooo**

_Danke an Moonlight, Silbergold, Jenn T, Glupit, Lufa, Lola, Nicole, Reditus Mortis und Sally S. für Eure lieben Reviews! Mit so viel Feedback macht Schreiben richtig Freude._

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

_**Musik**__: Nightwish „Amaranth"_

* * *

**40. Tränkemeisterliche Diplomatie**

„Du siehst gehetzt aus, Remus", sagte Daktari nach einem Blick auf sein Gesicht, als sie sich eines Abends vor Louis' Cottage auf ein Glas Wein trafen. „Was geht da vor, in dieser anderen Welt, von der uns am liebsten gar nichts mehr erzählen würdest? Du bist schweigsam geworden."

Remus sah sich um, aber sein Freund war noch unter der Dusche. Morgen wollten sie losfahren, das Wohnmobil für den Kurzurlaub war bereits gepackt. „In meiner Welt herrscht Krieg", sagte er schließlich. „Eigentlich dürfte ich dir das gar nicht erzählen. Und gar nicht hier sein."

„Diese Feststellung ist allerdings zutreffend."

Die kühle Stimme aus der Dämmerung ließ Remus aufspringen. Ein dunkelhaariger Mann in langen, samtschweren Roben trat langsam aus den Schatten der Büsche in den Schein des kleinen Lagerfeuers. Natürlich hatte Remus ihn sofort erkannt, doch was wollte der Tränkemeister hier? Severus war wie aus dem Nichts erschienen, eine schwarz verhüllte Gestalt aus dem Albtraum, der Remus' anderes Leben bestimmte.

„Cooler Auftritt", hörte er Daktari anerkennend sagen. „Sind Sie einer von den Bösen?"

Severus gab ein indigniertes Schnauben von sich, und Remus gewann langsam seine Fassung zurück.

„Darf ich vorstellen, Severus Snape, Zauberer und Spezialist für magische Tränke. Severus, das ist Daktari, unsere Heilerin."

„Dann nehme ich an, doch einer von den Guten?", fragte sie nach, und Remus nickte.

„Hi, Severus", sagte sie, ergriff burschikos seine Hand und schüttelte sie.

Der Tränkemeister sah aus, als habe er in ein Stück Seife gebissen. Er wandte sich Remus zu.

„Deine Anwesenheit im Hauptquartier ist erforderlich. Es gab einen größeren Angriff."

In diesem Augenblick trat Louis aus der Tür. Severus' Blick flackerte nur für einen Moment über die schlanke Gestalt mit dem blonden Haar.

„Lucius", sagte er und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Schön, dich wohlauf zu sehen."

Louis runzelte die Stirn. „Ich nehme an, wir kennen uns?"

„Allerdings. Wir sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen. Du hast mich dem Dunklen Lord vorgestellt, ich war dein Trauzeuge und bin der Pate deines Sohnes."

Remus hielt die Luft an. Natürlich hatte er Louis erzählt, _wer_ er gewesen war. Doch seit der Entscheidung seines Freundes, die frühere Identität ruhen zu lassen, hatten sie nicht mehr viel darüber gesprochen. Und ein Detail hatte Remus geflissentlich unterschlagen – das einzige, das Louis' unweigerlich zurück in die Welt der Zauberer gezogen hätte: das Wissen um seinen Sohn, um Draco.

Louis stand wie vom Donner gerührt. „Pate…meines _Sohnes_?" Sein Blick huschte für Sekundenbruchteile zu Remus.

Dieser schlug in einer hilflosen Geste die Hände vors Gesicht. Er hatte es Louis sagen wollen, doch zuerst sollte ihre Beziehung gefestigt sein, und dann kam nie der rechte Augenblick… Dieser hier war definitiv verkehrt, so viel stand fest. Doch Louis fing sich mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit. „Wir reden später darüber", zischte er Remus zu, und der eisige Blick aus grauen Augen, der Remus traf, erinnerte fatal an Lucius Malfoy vor dem Ritual von Glenkill und er verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Severus, nehme ich an", sagte Louis beherrscht, und Remus hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sich noch etwas an Louis' – Lucius' –veränderte. Seine Haltung hatte plötzlich etwas Formelles. Er reicht dem Tränkemeister die Hand.

„Das war nicht eben diplomatisch, Severus", knurrte Remus leise.

„Ich nehme an, Diplomatie gehört nicht zu Mr. Snapes Stärken", flüsterte Daktari ihm zu.

„Und wie recht du hast", entgegnete Remus bitter. „Severus, was genau willst du?"

„Dumbledore erwartet dich in einer Stunde im Hauptquartier", verkündete Severus düster.

„Und es geht nicht nur um dich." Mit einem finsteren Ausdruck im Gesicht, aber auch einem gewissen Bedauern in der Stimme, sagte er zu Lucius: „Ich muss auch dich bitten, zurückzukehren. Deine Fähigkeiten werden im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord gebraucht."

„Nein", widersprach Remus sofort. „Nein, das könnt ihr nicht machen."

„Es ist Dumbledores Wunsch", erklärte Severus lapidar.

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, sind meine ‚Fähigkeiten' nicht mehr vorhanden. Oder benötigt eure Zauberer-S.W.A.T. einen Reitlehrer?", fragte Lucius sarkastisch.

„Die Details erfährst du zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt", erwiderte Severus kühl. „Du hast eine Woche Zeit, um deine Angelegenheiten hier zu regeln."

„Wie großzügig. Zudem mit dem charmanten Vokabular einer Himmelfahrtsmission dekoriert", entfuhr es Daktari zynisch und laut genug, dass Snape sie hörte.

„Wer ist diese Frau?", fragte er indigniert.

„Meine Freundin", knurrte Louis.

„Severus, das kann nicht euer Ernst sein?", rief Remus, wütend und fassungslos zugleich.

„Er sieht ziemlich entschieden aus", murmelte Daktari.

„Ich nehme an, ein höfliches ‚Nein' ist keine Option?", erkundigte sich Louis, und sein Lächeln erinnerte frappierend an den alten Lucius Malfoy.

„Unter gar keinen Umständen wirst du gehen", sagte Remus düster. „Dieser Krieg ist nicht mehr der deine, Lou. Und wenn ich dich eigenhändig von hier fortschaffe."

„Du wirst keine Wahl haben, Lupin", zischte der Tränkemeister ihn an, der plötzlich ganz dicht vor ihm stand. „Und Lucius auch nicht."

„Das entscheidest du nicht!", brüllte Remus ihn an.

„Oh doch", erwiderte der Tränkemeister. „Ich fordere deine Schuld ein."

Er zog seinen Stab, führte ihn an seinem Gesicht entlang und murmelte eine Formel. Remus starrte auf das sich verändernde Gesicht des Tränkemeisters: Es waren dieselben Augen, in die er vor ein paar Monaten geblickt hatte, und er fragte sich, wie - _bei Merlin! - _ er Severus nicht hatte erkennen können: In der Maske des Legilimenten Sentensiosus Converter. Remus trat einen Schritt zurück. Er hatte keine Wahl. Sein Versprechen band ihn.

„Du bist Converter? Du warst im Gerichtssaal? Verflucht, Du hast alle seine Erinnerungen gelöscht?", schrie er Severus an. Seine Hände zitterten vor Wut und er spürte das tiefe Knurren des Wolfes tief in sich drin.

„Sei dankbar", sagte Severus, und seine schwarzen Augen waren eiskalter Obsidian, ebenso wie seine Stimme. „Ich habe seine Erinnerungen nicht gelöscht, sondern nur tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein verborgen. Und ich kann sie reaktivieren. Wir brauchen Lucius!"

Remus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Wenn Lucius sich an alles – alles – erinnerte, dann auch an Glenkill. Denn auch das hatte Remus ihm verschwiegen. Dass ihre Beziehung aus einer Notlage und Zwang heraus entstanden war. Remus, der nicht wusste, ob es noch der Glenkill-Zauber war, der Lucius an ihn band oder ob es etwas Neues war, etwas, dass hier auf Summertime Farm zwischen Reitstunden und Gesprächen und mittlerweile in vielen Nächten entstanden war, hatte Angst. Angst, Lucius zu verlieren, sei es im Kampf gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger oder auch nur, dass am Ende nur Lucius Malfoy von Louis van Bergen bliebe, und zwar der, der er vor Glenkill war.

Doch egal, was Remus jetzt dachte, befürchtete und fühlte: Severus hatte recht. Er hatte keine Wahl.

„Tut mir Leid, wegen heute Abend. Aber wie es aussieht, muss ich noch…arbeiten, " sagte er bedauernd zu Louis. Dann wandte er sich Severus zu. „Wie lange werde ich fort sein?"

„Soweit ich Dumbledore und Gawain richtig verstanden habe, gibt es für dich keine Möglichkeit, hierher zurückzukehren. Nicht mehr _vor_ der Entscheidung, meine ich." Snape starrte ihn aus dunklen Augen an.

Remus starrte gereizt zurück. „Wie, dachtest du, wird Lucius in seine Aufgaben eingeweiht? Und von wem?"

„Ich werde mich persönlich darum kümmern", entgegnete Severus kühl. „Eine Zeitspanne von drei Tagen sollte bei intensiver Arbeit ausreichen."

„Also schön", sagte Lucius, bevor Remus widersprechen konnte. „Mir soll es recht sein. Aber ich werde den Ort dieser ‚Einweisung' bestimmen."

Severus zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich habe meiner Freundin versprochen, sie auf ein Konzert zu begleiten." Ein maliziöses Lächeln huschte über Lucius' Gesicht. „Im Rahmen dieser Veranstaltung bin ich gerne bereit, Ihnen zuzuhören. Allerdings knüpfe ich eine weitere Bedingung an meine Unterstützung Ihres Vorhabens."

„Bedingung?", schnaubte Severus empört. „Gerade du bist in keiner Position, Bedingungen zu formulieren, Lucius!"

„Oh, das denke ich doch", erwiderte Lucius mit souveräner Ruhe. „Wenn Sie einen Mann, der über keine magischen Fähigkeiten mehr verfügt, bei einer Aktion dabei haben wollen, die auf Zauberei beruht, müssen Sie einen triftigen Grund besitzen. Ganz offensichtlich besitze ich eine unverzichtbare Gabe, derer Sie bedürfen. Das bedeutet, ich habe durchaus eine Wahl. Und ich werde Ihnen nur dann zur Verfügung stehen, wenn ich meine Verpflichtungen Daktari gegenüber erfüllen kann. Also: Wir fahren wie besprochen in den Urlaub, Sie begleiten uns an Remus' Stelle und dort werden Sie sich jedes albernen Zauberstabgefuchtels enthalten."

„Albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel?" Severus sah aus, als würde er gleich explodieren. Sein Gesicht war blass um die große Nase und seine Lippen bildeten einen schmalen Strich.

„Musik, und zwar magiefrei, nur dann werde ich Ihnen zuhören", bestimmte Lucius. „Ansonsten bekämpfen Sie diesen irren Darth Vader-Verschnitt ohne mich."

Remus musste trotz der absurden, bedrohlichen Situation ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Zudem war er gerührt von Louis. Inzwischen wusste Remus, wie viel es Daktari bedeutete, zu diesem Festival zu fahren. Jedes Jahr war sie dort mit ihrem Mann gewesen, der vor nicht ganz zwei Jahren bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen war. Seitdem kümmerte sie sich allein um die einst gemeinsame Praxis, und auch wenn sie nie über Gefühle sprach, war ihm klar, dass sie eine Maske aus Frohsinn trug, die viel der Wahrheit verbarg. Für Louis war es Ehrensache, sie zu begleiten.  
Dass Louis alias Lucius seinen alten Freund Severus gleich bei der ersten Begegnung nach mehr als einem Jahr erpresste, setzte der Absurdität die Krone auf.

„Um was für ein Konzert handelt es sich?", zischte Severus, immer noch aufgebracht.

„Och, nur ein paar finnische Violinisten und ihre Freunde", beschwichtigte Lucius. Es schien, als ahnte er, dass die Wahrheit Snape bei vielleicht doch zu erheblichem Widerstand führen würde.

„Wenn es denn unumgänglich ist", fauchte Severus. „Ich werde Lupin ins Hauptquartier bringen und treffe dich morgen Abend um sieben…"

„Um sechs, morgen früh", korrigierte ihn Lucius. „Wir haben eine längere Anreise vor uns. Magiefrei, Sie erinnern sich?" Sehr viel erinnerte in diesem Augenblick an den ‚alten' Lucius Malfoy.

Auch Severus schien diese Assoziation anzuwehen. Als er sich Remus zuwandte, konnte dieser leicht erkennen, wie wütend der Slytherin war. „Wir disapparieren. Jetzt." Er packte Remus am Arm. „Lupin. Du hast keine Wahl. Der Orden braucht dich heute Nacht."

Remus macht sich los und stand vor Lucius, in dessen Augen er Besorgnis und Verwirrung erkennen konnte. „Ich muss gehen", sagte er heiser und legte für einen Augenblick seine Stirn an die seines Geliebten.

Lucius strich ihm durch Haar und küsste ihn. „Wir haben noch viel zu besprechen, mein Freund."

„Wie sehr ich wünschte, einige Wahrheiten nicht so lange aufgeschoben zu haben", bekannte Remus mit weichen Knien. Sein schlechtes Gewissen und die Angst, den Geliebten zu verlieren, marterten ihn. „Gäbe Merlin, wir hätten zumindest eine Stunde, damit ich dir erklären könnte…"

„Psst", machte Louis und legte einen Finger auf Remus' Lippen. „Später. Diese Stunde wird kommen. Jetzt versprich mir, dass du vorsichtig sein wirst. Ich…wie es aussieht, komme ich wohl bald nach. Wohin auch immer."

„Alle Götter", rief Remus und schloss die Augen. Er spürte Severus' Hand auf seinem Oberarm und ließ sich mit in die Apparition reißen.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt _


	41. Severus: Eine unerfreuliche Nacht

**Kerkermond Evolution**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the Dungeon**

Slashig-trashige Fanfiction, in der ein gewisser schwarzhaariger Zauberer denkbar unerfreuliche Stunden über sich ergehen muss, in einen gänzlich unerwarteten Disput gerät und Lucius dunkle Vorahnungen umtreiben.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

_Danke an Nicole, silbergold, Lilia, lola, Lufa, Sally S, Reditus Mortis und moonlight für Eure Reviews! Da freut sich die einsam am Schreibtisch dümpelnde Autorin! :-)_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Musik**__: Axel Rudi Pell „Masquerade Ball"_

* * *

**41. Severus: Eine unerfreuliche Nacht**

Severus Snape hatte eine anstrengende und zudem nervige Nacht hinter sich. Der Angriff der Todesser auf den Fuchsbau war völlig ohne Vorwarnung erfolgt. Die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords hatten das Haus dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Lediglich einem geheimen und gut verborgenen Gang, der vom Keller ins Freie führte und Freds Geistesgegenwart hatten es die Weasleys zu verdanken, dass sie überlebt hatten und unverletzt waren. Dumbledore hatte ihren vorübergehenden Umzug nach Grimmauldplatz verfügt. Der Orden war alarmiert, und nach und nach trafen alle Mitglieder ein.

Gawain, der sein Rudel als einziger perfekt koordiniert hatte, sandte die Werwölfe als Botschafter aus und kümmerte sich um einen zusätzlichen Sicherheitsring um das Hauptquartier. Alicia bemühte sich um Kontakt nach Washington, während Tonks ständig zwischen Grimmauldplatz und Ministerium hin und her pendelte.

Dumbledore und Severus saßen zusammen mit Gawain, Arthur, Fred und George in der Küche, als sich die Tür öffnete und Kingsley hereinkam.

„Neuigkeiten", sagte der dunkelhäutige Zauberer und hängte seinen Reiseumhang unzeremoniell neben eine der Kupferpfannen. „Einer Gruppe Auroren ist es gelungen, Pettigrew dingfest zu machen. Madame Hoodias Veritaserum wurde mit Sondererlaubnis des Ministers eingesetzt, und wir haben einige sehr interessante - und leider auch unerfreuliche – Dinge erfahren." Er räusperte sich, Arthur Weasley schob ihm eine Tasse Tee hin, der Auror nahm einen Schluck und fuhr dann fort. „Voldemort hat eine neuartige Waffe bauen lassen, die ausgerechnet auf Muggeltechnologie basiert. Eigentlich könnte er diese gar nicht einsetzen in unserer Welt, wegen der vielen magischen Ströme und Energien, die die Muggeleletronik ausschalten. Doch irgendwie ist es ihm gelungen, die Maschine zu stabilisieren. Nach allem, was wir wissen, ist der Apparat in der Lage, Magie ganz bestimmter arkaner Frequenzen zu amortisieren."

„Heißt das, dass bestimmte Zauber im Umfeld der Maschine nicht mehr wirksam sind? Also ein Ausschalten zum Beispiel des ‚Stupors'?", erkundigte sich George.

„Das wäre die günstigere Variante", stellte Arthur fest. „Wenn man heraus bekommt, welche Sprüche blockiert sind, kann man sich darauf einstellen."

„Leider hat Pettigrew den Effekt etwas anders geschildert", berichtete Kingsley. „Offensichtlich können die Todesser die Apparatur so justieren, dass die gesamten arkanen Profile einzelner Personen blockiert sind. Ihr erinnert euch sicher, dass vor einigen Wochen diese merkwürdigen Diebstähle persönlicher Sachen die Runde machten? Nun, wie Tonks schon berichtete auf der letzten Ordenssitzung, blieb das Ministerium – und insbesondere das Aurordepartment – nicht verschont von dieser Welle vermeintlicher Kleinkriminalität."

Alle hielten den Atem an.

„Heißt das, alle, deren Sachen verschwunden sind, wurden auf ihr arkanes Profil gescannt und können jetzt in der Nähe von diesem Bastard nicht mehr zaubern?", platzte Gawain heraus.

„Bedauerlicherweise sieht es so aus", bestätigte Kingsley.

„Wow, da hat Voldemort ja einen Touchdown gelandet und wir stehen wie die nackten Affen ohne Ball an der eigenen Zwanzig-Yard-Linie", bekundete der amerikanische Werwolf.

„Ich darf übersetzen", meldete sich Tonks zu Wort, die eben zur Tür hereinkam. „Die andere Seite hat einen gefährlichen Coup gelandet."

„Ich wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord mit Pettigrew und Dolohov etwas plant", sagte Severus. „Wie ich Ihnen bereits mitteilte, Direktor, hat Dolohov zusammen mit einigen anderen ein paar Muggel entführt – Wissenschaftler. Einen davon haben Kingsley und ich vor ein paar Tagen aufgefunden. Trotz aller Bemühungen haben wir aus dem verwirrten Mann nicht heraus bekommen, was genau er für den Dunklen Lord machen sollte. Wie oft in den letzten Monaten war nur ein kleiner Teil des Inneren Kreises eingeweiht, und da es meine Disziplin nicht betraf, sagte mir der Dunkle Lord, ich möge mich gedulden."

„Ich gebe zu, ich habe deine Informationen diesbezüglich unterschätzt, Severus", räumte Dumbledore ein. „Wir brauchen eine Liste aller Bestohlenen. Wir müssen wissen, wer von uns noch in der Lage ist, in Voldemorts Nähe zu zaubern."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Als die Liste eine Stunde später vorlag, zeichnete sich Entsetzen in den Mienen der Ordensmitglieder ab, die um den Küchentisch versammelt waren.

„Wenn wir noch gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpfen wollen, müssen wir diese Maschine zerstören", stellte George fest. „Falls das Teil wirklich hält, was es verspricht, ist das gesamte Aurordepartment so kampftauglich wie ein Haufen Squibs, und aus dem Orden bleiben nur…lasst sehen…Professor Snape, natürlich. Ihn hat Voldemort nicht auf der Liste der Leute, die auszuschalten sind. Gawain, Alicia und ein Teil des Rudels. Euer Lebenswandel macht es Dieben schwieriger."

„Andererseits weiß ich nicht, ob jeder von uns einen Diebstahl sofort bemerken würde", sagte Gawain. „Der letzte Vollmond war ziemlich wild. Wer weiß, was da in den Kneipen alles entwendet wurde."

Dumbledore nickte. Auch er war von den Diebstählen betroffen. Ausgerechnet seine Lieblingssocken…

„Mundungus, Alastor Moody, Poppy. Das war's."

„Nicht eben eine Elitetruppe, was konzertierte Aktionen und das Eindringen in Voldemorts Hauptquartier angeht", stellte Severus säuerlich fest. „Sieht man von Moody, Gawain und Miss Rhees-Jones ab, die zumindest Kampferfahrung und eine Aurorausbildung besitzen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben noch ein weiteres Problem. Der Raum, in welchem der Apparat steht – ich kenne ihn zwar, doch auch mir ist der Zugang verschlossen. Der Dunkle Lord hat ihn mit einem arkanen Signum versehen. Nur er selbst und seine Fluchbrecherin können ihn von außen öffnen."

„Fluchbrecherin – Sie sprechen von der Lestranges?", erkundigte sich Alicia.

Snape nickte knapp.

„Die werden wir kaum abwerben können", meinte Gawain. Er überlegte. „Bei den Muggeln gibt es sogenannte Panic Rooms. Von außen kann niemand hinein, es sei denn, er wüsste den Code, aber von innen sind sie leicht zu öffnen. Könnte man den Raum denn von innen aufmachen?"

„Und wie gedachtest du dort hinein zu kommen, Null-Null-Sieben?", schnarrte Snape. „Wolltest du unter dem Türschlitz durchkriechen?"

„Eine interessante Option, aber nein", lachte der Werwolf. „Ich dachte mehr an die bezaubernde Mademoiselle Delacour. Veelas haben ein ganz besonderes Talent, Apparitions- und andere Sperren zu durchbrechen."

„Bedauerlicherweise gehört Fleur zu den Beklauten", warf Fred ein. „Man hat ihr in der Winkelgasse…."

„…ihre (H)üt-schen entwendet, oh lala", beendete George den Satz seines Zwillingsbruders mit gekünsteltem französischen Akzent.

„Bitten wir Viktor um Hilfe", schlug Tonks vor. „Er kennt jede Menge Veelas."

„Viktor Krum spielt seit Beginn der Saison bei Rio de la Plata in Argentinien. Deren Maskottchen sind fliegende Lamas. Vielleicht willst du nackt wie Lady Godiva auf einem in Voldemorts Hauptquartier flattern und hoffst, dass er bei deinem Anblick vor lauter Lachen freiwillig aufgibt?", erkundigte sich Fred sarkastisch.

"Wann hat Lady Godiva das getan?", erkundigte sich George mit leuchtenden Augen. "Gibt es davon Bilder?"

„Wir können nicht irgendeine Veela hinzu ziehen. Sie sind Dunkle Geschöpfe und viel zu unzuverlässig. Fleur ist eine rühmliche Ausnahme, aber leider aufgrund des Diebstahls keine Option", sagte Dumbledore bedächtig. „Aber was ist eigentlich mit Remus Lupin?", setzte er hinzu und musterte Severus, der diesen Gedanken auch schon hatte.

„Wenn Werwölfe durch Voldemorts magische Sperren brechen könnten, würde ich es selbst machen", sagte Gawain indigniert. „Was hat Remus damit zu tun? Lasst ihn da raus, er hat genug hinter sich."

„Remus hat unmittelbaren Zugang zu einem Veela-Erben", erläuterte Dumbledore und tauschte einen Blick mit Snape. „Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass wir Mr. Converter konsultieren, Severus. Geh zu Remus und hol ihn zurück Und dann reaktiviert der Orden einen Trumpf, den Voldemort ganz offenbar völlig vergessen hat, genau wie wir es geplant hatten. Severus, ich muss dich bitten, Lucius Malfoy in die Magische Gesellschaft zurück zu bringen."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Infolge dieses denkwürdigen Gesprächs, das mehr als nur einige Fragezeichen in den Gesichtern der Uneingeweihten zurück gelassen hatte, war der Tränkemeister von Grimmauldplatz nach Summertime Farm gereist, um Remus und Lucius zurück zu holen. Dass er den Widerstand des Werwolfs brechen würde, davon war er überzeugt gewesen. Lupin würde niemals ein Versprechen brechen, und er war Severus – in der Gestalt des Heilers Converter – verpflichtet.

Doch Malfoy war ein anderes Kaliber als der Gryffindor. Nachdem Severus seinen ehemaligen Freund vor sechs Monaten aufgespürt hatte, war er mehr als erstaunt gewesen, welche rasante Entwicklung der Slytherin gemacht hatte. Er schien blendend in der Muggelwelt zurecht zu kommen. Wie der Dunkle Lord voraus gesagt hatte, war er in der Psychiatrie gelandet; doch ein glücklicher Zufall und Lucius' mitunter gewinnendes Wesen hatten ihm zu einer neuen Heimat verholfen. Er schien glücklich zu sein in seinem neuen Leben. Severus hatte sich die Entscheidung, Remus über Lucius' Aufenthalt zu unterrichten, nicht leicht gemacht. Erst Gawains Drängen, der an Remus erste Anzeichen eines schleichenden Verfalls – zunächst begrenzt auf dessen wölfische Sinne – festgestellt hatte, und Severus an die Nebenwirkungen des Glenkill-Fluchs erinnerte, hatte ihn umgestimmt. Zusammen mit der Erkenntnis, dass im Lichte des neuerlichen Aufstiegs des Dunklen Lords jemand mit Lucius' ganz besonderer Gabe ein unschätzbarer Trumpf sein mochte.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Mit einem mehr als unwilligen, völlig derangierten Remus Lupin kehrte er ins Hauptquartier zurück. Aller Augen richteten sich auf die beiden, als sie die Küche betraten.

„Remus. Gut, dass du hier bist", grüßte Tonks mit aufgesetztem Lächeln.

Allein, dass der sonst stets höfliche Lupin nicht antwortete, sprach Bände.

Er lehnte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen gegen den Schrank und musterte die illustre Versammlung mit finsterem Blick aus seltsam gelblich flackernden Augen.

„Oh, wir haben einen wirklich bösen, beleidigten Wolf hier", flüsterte Gawain Fred zu, doch trotz der spöttischen Bemerkung stand Mitgefühl in seinem Blick.

„Also", begann Remus gefährlich leise. „Wer von euch hat es die ganze verfluchte Zeit gewusst?"

„Remus, mein…" Dumbledore schluckte das ‚Junge'. Zu viel war in der Vergangenheit zwischen Remus und dem Orden geschehen. „Nur Severus und ich wussten es", sagte der alte Zauberer schließlich.

„Und ihr konntet mich nicht einweihen?", knurrte Remus. „Merlin, ich habe gedacht, sie löschen seine Erinnerungen, alles, was ihn ausmacht, wirklich! Habt ihr eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn einem jemand auf diese perverse Art entrissen wird?"

„Dich einzuweihen war keine Option", erwiderte Severus ruhig. „Wir mussten damit rechnen, dass Voldemort dich entführen lässt, um heraus zu finden, was wirklich zwischen dir und Lucius geschehen ist, wie viel du gegebenenfalls weißt. Dich wissen zu lassen, dass das Urteil des Gamots nur zum Teil erfüllt wurde, barg ein zu großes Risiko. Für dich und für ihn!"

„Nur zum Teil erfüllt?" Remus schoss auf Severus zu und packte den Tränkemeister grob an den Handgelenken. „Du hast ein Wrack aus ihm gemacht, ist dir das klar? Er hat Albträume, ihn quälen Bilder, die er nicht einordnen kann. Er weiß nicht einmal genau, wer er ist."

„Nun, wie es scheint, hast du nicht wesentlich zu seiner Erhellung beigetragen, Lupin", zischte Snape, und der Blick seiner kalten schwarzen Augen bohrte sich in Remus' goldbraune. „Hast dich mit ihm in dieser falschen Idylle eingerichtet, und es nicht einmal für nötig erachtet, ihm von seinem Sohn zu erzählen – oder davon, dass er eine Familie hat."

Das war zuviel. Ein Klatschen, entsetzte Ausrufe erklangen. So schnell, wie Remus den Tränkemeister ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte, war dem Slytherin keine Zeit geblieben, sich zu schützen. Jetzt jedoch hatte er seinen Stab in der Hand.

„Wag das nie wieder!", fauchte er.

„Wagen? Du solltest dich schämen, Severus. Zu mir von Wagemut zu sprechen. Dein Anteil daran, dass er seine Familie verloren hat, ist nicht eben klein. Hättest du die Finger von seiner Frau gelassen…"

„Um Merlins Willen", drang Arthur Weasleys Stimme durch den Raum. „Hört sofort auf, euch gegenseitig zu zerfleischen. Ihr seid Menschen, und Menschen machen nun einmal Fehler. Remus, du solltest einmal überlegen, wie es um Malfoys geistige Gesundheit bestellt wäre, wenn ein weniger begnadeter Legiliment als Severus seinen Geist manipuliert hätte. Und du, Severus, müsstest am besten wissen, wie schmerzhaft es ist, einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. Man hat dir die Trauer um Narcissa Malfoy ja auf drei Meilen Entfernung angesehen. Wir haben es alle bemerkt, auch wenn niemand von uns wusste, warum du so deprimiert warst."

Remus und Severus starrten Arthur Weasley an, beide mit einer Mischung aus Zorn, Erstaunen und – was Remus betraf – auch Scham im Gesicht.

„Hör mir zu", sagte Dumbledore schließlich zu Remus. „Du bist hier, weil der Orden einen Arithmantiker braucht, der die Stabilisierungszauber zerstört, die auf Voldemorts neuestem Teufelsinstrument liegen. Wir werden es dir später genauer erklären. Außerdem bist du der Einzige, der genug von Muggeltechnik versteht, um mit dem Wissenschaftler zu sprechen, den die Auroren vor drei Tagen aufgefunden haben. Man hatte sein Gedächtnis gelöscht, aber der Fluch war schlampig ausgeführt. Severus konnte einen Teil seiner Intelligenz rekonstruieren. Leider ist es uns nicht möglich, die Formeln zu entschlüsseln, die er ständig aufschreibt. Aber vielleicht kannst du es."

Er wies auf ein Pergament, das am Ende des Tisches zwischen Spickoskopen und Feindgläsern lag.

„Ich werde nach Irland zurückkehren und mich darum kümmern, dass Lucius seine kognitiven Fähigkeiten komplett zurück erhält", setzte Severus leise hinzu. „Ich werde so schonend vorgehen wie irgend möglich. Aber ich kann ihm diesen schmerzhaften Prozess nicht ersparen. Welche mentale Belastung das darstellt, ist mir bewusst."

„Was wollt ihr denn nur von ihm?", fragte Remus verzweifelt.

„Er ist der einzige, der durch Voldemorts Sicherung brechen kann und den Raum öffnen, in dem die Maschine steht", erklärte Dumbledore. „Eine Maschine, die unsere Zauberkräfte neutralisiert: Die des Ordens und der Auroren, nicht die der Todesser, wohlgemerkt."

„Warum sollte er das können?", fragte Remus und wischte mit dem Ärmel über seine Stirn. „Man hat seine magischen Zentren zerstört."

„Das ist richtig. Aber er ist ein Veelaabkömmling, Remus. Und das Mittel, das man ihm gab, zerstörte nur gewöhnliche arkane Zellen. Er hatte über ein Jahr Zeit, seine Veelamagie aufzuladen. Sie ermöglicht es ihm, den Aufenthaltsort innerhalb kurzer Distanzen zu wechseln, durch Apparitionssperren und Siegel hinweg. Wir haben das im Gerichtsprozess gesehen, als er Kingsley Sohn gerettet hat." Dumbledore seufzte. „Sein arkanes Profil kann nicht detektiert oder geblockt werden, weil es komplett gelöscht wurde. Außerdem hat Voldemort ihn auf keiner Liste. Lucius Malfoy ist unser Toröffner."

„Die Verteidigungsflüche, die auf einem solchen Siegel wie dem Voldemorts liegen, würden jeden töten, der sich nicht mit Magie dagegen schützen kann", warf Remus ein.

„Das weiß Lucius aber zum Glück nicht", entgegnete Dumbledore ernst.

„Ihr wollt ihn…opfern? Ihn ahnungslos in sein sicheres Verderben schicken?", fragte Remus, und die Knie wurden ihm weich.

Während Dumbledore nickte, schüttelte Severus vehement den Kopf. „Keineswegs. Ich verspreche dir, dass er wissen wird, was er tut." Böse funkelte der Tränkemeister den Direktor an. „Lucius hat nicht verdient, wie ein dummes Lamm zur Schlachtbank geführt zu werden."

„Wir können nicht riskieren, dass er sich weigert", gab Dumbledore zurück.

„Doch, Direktor, das können wir", beharrte Severus. „Denn wenn wir das nicht tun, sind wir nicht besser als der Dunkle Lord. Und warum sollten wir dann überhaupt noch kämpfen?"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Als Severus Stunden später über mehrere Zwischenstationen, und nachdem er sich gründlich vergewissert hatte, dass ihm niemand folgte, zurückkehrte nach Summertime Farm, ging im Osten bereits die Sonne auf. Der Kleinbus vor Lucius' Cottage – Merlin, dass ein Malfoy etwas derartiges als Heim akzeptierte, grenzte an ein Wunder, gelöschte Erinnerung hin oder her – schien ihn finster anzustarren, die Scheinwerfer erinnerten an böse Augen und die Löcher im Kühlergrill schienen sic zu einem sardonischen Grinsen zu formen. Severus hasste Muggeltransportmittel. Als er ein Kind war, hatte sein Vater sich gelegentlich ein Auto geliehen, um die Familie auszuführen. Schon damals war ihm in den schaukelnden Gefährten ständig übel geworden. Grimmig dreinschauend griff er in seinen Reiseumhang und fische eine Phiole hervor. Der ‚_Nausea calmo' _ schimmerte bernsteinfarben.

„Whiskey, so früh am Morgen?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme mit spöttischem Unterton direkt hinter ihm.

Er fuhr herum und starrte auf die Heilerin, deren merkwürdigen afrikanischen Namen er schon wieder vergessen hatte. Zu seinem Erstaunen trug sie einen langen schwarzen Mantel, der fast als Zaubererkleidung durchgehen mochte, über schwarzen Lederhosen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, in den Beethoven-Konzerten seiner Jugend jemals derartiges gesehen zu haben.

Sie musterte ihn mit kritischem Blick.

„Dieses Priestergewand ist cool, aber dieses Jahr sind gar keine Gothic Acts dabei. Befürchten Sie nicht, sich deplaziert zu fühlen, Severus?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie sprechen, Miss…"

„Herriot, wie der legendäre Tierarzt", half sie ihm nicht unfreundlich. „Und es heißt ‚Misses'."

„Bitte", entgegnete der Tränkemeister mit kühler Höflichkeit. „Mrs. Herriot. Wie gesagt, der Begriff ‚Gotischer Akt' hinterlässt bei mir vage Assoziationen an Architektur des Dreizehnten Jahrhunderts, und im Übrigen werde ich mir in egal welcher Gewandung vermutlich deplaziert vorkommen. Dies ist nicht meine Welt, und ohne die Erpressungsversuche von Mr. Malfoy würde ich Ihnen meine Gegenwart auch nicht aufnötigen."

Zu seinem Erstaunen lachte sie. „Sie sind ein komischer Vogel, Severus", erklärte sie fröhlich. „Ich bin fast sicher, dass Ihre erzwungene Gegenwart wesentlich zur Erheiterung auf dieser Reise beitragen wird."

Das Knarren einer Tür ließ sie aufhorchen. „Guten Morgen, Louis", wandte sie sich Lucius Malfoy zu, der eben in der Tür seines Cottages erschien, angetan mit einem langen dunklen Leder-Mantel, der dem von Mrs. Herriot glich. Auf seiner Brust prangte das Zeichen des Dunklen Lords. Severus blinzelte und erkannte bei näherem Hinsehen, dass es sich nicht um einen Schädel, sondern einen gläsernen Apfel handelte, in dem sich eine riesige grüne Schlange räkelte. ‚_Whitesnake'_ stand paradoxerweise in verschlungenen Lettern darunter.

Für einen Augenblick fragte er sich, ob ihm irgendwie entgangen war, dass Lucius einem seltsamen Kult anhing, doch dann verwarf er diesen Gedanken als absurd. Lupin würde etwas Derartiges erwähnt haben.

Lucius umarmte die Frau, nickte Severus zu und warf eine Reisetasche auf den Rücksitz des alten VW-Busses. „Los geht's", sagte er und lächelte halb verschlafen.

„Machst du Musik für uns, Daktari?", fragte er die Frau, als sie alle in dem Auto saßen. „Ein bisschen was Ruhiges, für den Start?"

Sie nickte und schob eine silberne Scheibe in den Schlitz der Muggelanlage. Der Motor des Wagens brummte auf, als sie den Schlüssel drehte, fluteten sanfte Violinklänge durch den Innenraum.

‚Vivaldi', dachte Severus. ‚Wie überaus geschmackvoll.'

„Wie viele Stunden fahren wir?", erkundigte er sich.

„Einige", erwiderte Lucius und beobachtete ihn im Rückspiegel.

„Dann werden wir später reden", entschied Severus. Er lehnte sich in den Sitz und schloss die Augen. Er war wirklich müde.

Er bekam noch mit, wie Lucius sich zur der Frau beugte und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fragte: „Vivaldi?"

Er sah nicht, wie sie Lucius verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte und auf das Handschuhfach wies, das noch eine ganze Sammlung dieser silbernen Scheiben enthielt. Lucius lächelte und lehnte sich ebenfalls im Sitz zurück.

„Ich erinnere mich an ihn", sagte er leise zu Daktari. „Es sind nur Bruchstücke. Ein altes Schloss kommt darin vor, Leute in langen, zum Teil farbigen Gewändern. Er wohnt im Keller."

„Das sieht man", entgegnete sie. „Ganz schön blass, dein Kellerkind. Außerdem hat er schon die erste Ladung Whisky intus. Ich bin sicher, ein bisschen Spaß am Wochenende kann ihm nicht schaden." Sie grinste. „Und Spaß werden wir doch haben, nicht wahr, Lou?"

„Jede Menge", versprach Lucius und drückte kurz ihre Hand. Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass Daktaris Auffassung von Vergnügen und die des hakennasigen Kerls auf dem Rücksitz, der angeblich sein Trauzeuge und der Pate seines Kindes war, nicht völlig kompatibel sein würden. Aber er hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass er und Daktari am Zusammenprall der Welten unendlich viel Spaß haben würden.

Seufzend dachte er an Remus. Wie schön wäre es gewesen, anstelle dieses seltsamen Fremden, den er dennoch intuitiv zu kennen glaubte, seinen charmanten Geliebten mit auf dieser Tour zu wissen. Er sorgte sich um Remus, der in den letzten Wochen immer stiller und ernster geworden war. Die Vorzeichen verhießen nicht Gutes: Der hastige, überstürzte Aufbruch, keine Nachricht, nicht einmal eine SMS auf seinem Handy. Dunkle Ahnungen trieben Lucius um. Er hatte das Gefühl, die kommenden Tage könnten ein letztes Aufbäumen sein, bevor Dunkelheit ihn verschlucken würde. Er hatte vor, die letzten Momente im Licht auszukosten. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass nach dem Wochenende nichts mehr so sein würde wie bisher.

Er sollte Recht behalten.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	42. Severus: Ein noch viel gräßlicherer Tag

**Kerkermond Evolution**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the Dungeon**

Slashig-trashige Fanfiction, in der ein gewisser schwarzhaariger Zauberer noch mehr denkbar unerfreuliche Stunden über sich ergehen lassen muss und restlos die Beherrschung verliert, Lucius sich mit den Geistern der Vergangenheit konfrontieren muss, bärtige Männer eine Nebenrolle spielen und Tierärztinnen durch die Luft fliegen

* * *

**oooOOOooo**

_Danke an Moonlight, Nicole, silbergold, Reditus Mortis, lufa, lola, sally S. für Eure Reviews! Mit derartigem Rückenwind schreibt sich die Geschichte ja fast von selbst ;-)_

_Nicole: Calling me a bloody tease? ;-) Na, die Frage, was schlimmer ist, einen Auflauf beim Dunklen Lords oder eine Runde Kartenspielen mit Whitesnake ist wohl selbstbeantwortend. David Coverdale ist so randvoll angefüllt mit britischem Charme, da kann enem Ralph Fiennes nur Leid tun...Nun, widmen wir uns ein paar Minuten Deiner Lieblingsdisziplin: Making Severus miserable. _

**ooooOOOOoooo**

_Eine Runde Kürbiskuchen für alle und dann geht es auf zum fröhlichen Tränkemeisterquälen in einem extra-langen Kapitel. Kommt Ihr mit? ;-)_

**oooOOOooo**

_**Musik**__: _

_Apocalyptica: Path_

* * *

**42. Severus: Ein noch viel grässlicherer Tag**

Zunächst schienen sich Lucius' dunkle Vorahnungen jedoch nicht zu bestätigen. Sie erreichten pünktlich die Fähre nach Cuxhaven, und das Frühstück, welches man dort servierte, ließ kaum Wünsche offen, sah man davon ab, dass es keinen Melissentee gab.

„Wir müssen uns unterhalten", sagte Severus, nachdem die Bedienung abgeräumt hatte. „Unter vier Augen", setzte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Daktari hinzu.

Lucius und Daktari verständigten sich ohne Worte.

„Gut, dann lege ich mich noch für ein Stündchen aufs Ohr. Wir werden ja nicht allzu viel schlafen in den nächsten Tagen", kündigte sie an.

Nachdem sie gegangen war, bat Severus seinen ehemals besten Freund, ihn nach draußen zu begleiten. Auf Achtern pfiff ihnen der frische Seewind kühl um die Ohren, doch der Vorteil lag auf der Hand: Man konnte sie hier nicht belauschen und jeder Beobachter wäre leicht auszumachen gewesen. Doch sie waren allein.

„Lupin hat dir von dem Urteil erzählt, dass der Wizzen Gamot über dich verhängt hat?", erkundigte sich Severus.

Lucius' graue Augen blieben kühl, Gefühle waren in seinem Gesicht nicht auszumachen. „Das hat er", sagte er nur.

„Ich bin derjenige, der dein Bewusstsein modifiziert hat", bekannte Severus. „Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, zu gewährleisten, dass du es irgendwann wieder erhalten könntest."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob mir daran wirklich gelegen ist", gab Lucius zurück. „Mein Leben ist gut, wie es ist. Dass, was Remus aus seiner Welt erzählt hat, reicht, um mich davon fern zu halten. Hinzu kommt, dass ihr Zauberer mich rausgeschmissen habt, wenn ich das mal so salopp formulieren darf."

„Denke nicht, ich könnte deine Haltung nicht verstehen", erwiderte Severus. „Nachdem ich dich aufgespürt hatte, was gar nicht so einfach war, habe ich lange überlegt, ob ich Lupin wirklich sage, wo du bist. Doch die Wahrheit ist, dass ihr auf magische Art aneinander gebunden seid, und ohne dich wäre er gestorben. Wir brauchen ihn für unseren Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord und seine Anhänger."

„Ihr scheint Menschen sehr stark danach zu bewerten, ob sie euch nützlich sind", wandte Lucius ein. „Das wirft kein gutes Licht auf euch und eure Magische Gesellschaft."

Severus rang sich zu einem knappen Lächeln durch. „Und wir sind die ‚Guten' – frag nicht, wie die andere Seite Menschen bewertet. Aber du hast recht. Es herrscht Krieg und wir alle haben bereits Teile unserer Seelen verloren."

„Warum wollen Sie mich zurückholen?", stellte Lucius die entscheidende Frage.

„Warum willst _du_", korrigierte ihn Severus. „Wir sind wirklich alte Freunde, Lucius. Du musst zurückkommen, weil der Dunkle Lord eine Maschine gebaut hat, die unsere Zauberkräfte blockiert. Dieses Instrument steht in einem verschlossenen Raum. Du allein kannst ihn öffnen."

„Wieso sollte ich das können?", erkundigte sich Lucius.

„Weil du kein Mensch bist."

„Wie bitte?" Lucius riss die Augen weit auf. Was immer er erwartet hatte – das war es nicht!

„Kein Mensch durch und durch", präzisierte Severus. „In deiner höchst beeindruckenden Ahnenreihe findet sich ein menschenähnliches Geschöpf, das wir ‚Veela' nennen. Eine Art Wüstendämon, der die Gestalt zwischen Mensch und Vogel wechseln kann und der die Winde beherrscht. Die Veela kamen vor vielen tausend Jahren über die Wüsten Arabiens und den Balkan nach Bulgarien, wo sie sich ansiedelten. Veelaabkömmlinge verfügen über die Fähigkeit, Orte zu wechseln, durch magische Signen und Appariersperren hindurch. Als man dir deine Magie nahm, hat man diese Sonderform nicht bedacht. Du hast diese Kräfte nun über ein Jahr nicht angewendet, Lucius. Sie dürften sich potenziert haben. Damit solltest du in der Lage sein, selbst die arkanen Schilde des Dunklen Lords zu durchbrechen."

„Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich diese Fähigkeiten abrufen sollte", erwiderte Lucius.

„Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, ich bin kein Veela", antwortete Severus. „Aber ich weiß, dass diese Information in deinen Erinnerungen verborgen ist. Ich möchte dir diese Erinnerungen wieder zugänglich machen, die Blockaden in deinem Kopf lösen."

Er schwieg, als Lucius nicht antwortete. Sein ehemals bester Freund blickte still auf die Irische See hinaus.

„Das Leben, das ich geführt habe, scheint nicht eben das eines Anthroposophen gewesen zu sein", sagte Lucius schließlich. „Werden diese alten Erinnerungen die Erfahrungen des vergangenen Jahres überlagern? Werde ich noch wissen, wer meine Freunde sind?"

„Ich könnte dich diesen boshaften kleinen Kobold vergessen lassen, der uns die letzten Stunden mit Vivaldi und Beethoven beschallt hat", bot Severus mit einem ironischen Augenbrauenheben an.

„Mir liegt an ihr", entgegnete Lucius. „Sie ist das Beste…"

„Ist ja schon gut", beschwichtigte Severus. „Ich kann sie nur nicht ausstehen."

„Nenn sie nicht _'Kobold'_", forderte Lucius. „Beantworte lieber meine Frage."

Severus seufzte. „Du wirst nichts vergessen, was im letzen Jahr passiert ist. Nur die Jahre davor kommen dazu. Ich beginne mit deiner Kindheit und allgemeinen Informationen über die magische Welt. Danach wirst du ziemlich müde sein und eine Pause brauchen. In vierundzwanzig Stunden machen wir weiter. Manipulation im Gehirn sind ziemlich anstrengend, für den Legilimenten ebenso wie für den Patienten."

„Legiliment…nennt man das so?" Lucius sah ihn fragend an.

Severus nickte.

„Werde ich das auch können? Ich meine, nachdem du mein Zaubererbewußtsein wieder hergestellt hast?"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Seine Stimme klang ernst, als er erwiderte: „Legilimenten sind selten. Du warst nie einer. Und ich kann nur deine Erinnerungen wieder herstellen, Lucius. Deine Magie ist für immer verloren. So leid es mir tut."

Lucius schwieg und schien in Gedanken versunken, dann plötzlich antwortete er mit schmalem Lächeln: „So ist das also. Ich dachte, wenn ich schon all diese grässlichen Erinnerungen wieder bekomme, an meine Verbrechen, an Askaban, an den Tod meiner Frau, würde ich wenigstens das Zauberstabgefuchtel dazu bekommen."

Severus schluckte. „Du weißt von Narcissa?" Er hatte gehofft, dass Remus auch in diesem Punkt schweigsam gewesen wäre.

„Remus hat mir von ihr erzählt", sagte Lucius. „Er sagte, ihr gewaltsamer Tod sei der Grund für meinen Bruch mit Voldemort gewesen."

Severus zuckte zusammen, als er aus Lucius' Mund den Namen des Dunklen Lords vernahm.

„Du kanntest sie doch", fuhr Lucius fort. „Wie war sie?"

„Wunderschön. Und klug", erwiderte Severus. „Nimm den Kobold und mach alles an ihr perfekt, was makelbehaftet ist. Mrs. Herriot ist eine kleinere, hässlichere Ausgabe von Narcissa, fast wie eine Karikatur. Sie sind sich in etwa so ähnlich wie eine Ente einem Schwan."

„Du bist wirklich ein boshafter Mensch", meinte Lucius kopfschüttelnd. „Bist du verheiratet?"

„Merlin bewahre", entgegnete Severus.

„Dachte ich mir, dass die Frauen dir nachlaufen", sagte Lucius ironisch mit maliziösem Lächeln.

‚Nur deine', hätte der Tränkemeister beinahe geantwortet, doch er schluckte die bösartige Erwiderung herunter.

„Was ist mit meinem Sohn?", fragte Lucius. „Du bist sein Pate. Ich weiß nicht einmal seinen Namen oder wie alt er ist."

„Draco ist sechzehn", antwortete Severus. „Er sieht fast aus wie du, und er hasst dich. Mich hasst er übrigens auch. Aber vielleicht gibst du dir die Zeit, dich selbst zu erinnern. Ich würde gerne den ersten Zauber vornehmen."

Lucius nickte. „Hier?"

Severus blickte sich um. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen. Er zog seinen Stab. „Wenn du bereit bist? _Legilimens_!"

**oooOOOooo**

Lucius hatte die Prozedur schweigend über sich ergehen lassen. Severus hatte ihm die anschließende Erschöpfung offenbar angesehen und ihm geraten, sich schlafen zu legen. Die Fähre würde noch eine Weile unterwegs sein.

Ohne seine Umgebung wirklich wahrzunehmen, fand Lucius die Kabine. Nummer 537 war leicht zu merken, nicht nur, weil er ohnehin nie eine Zahl vergaß, sondern auch, weil es ironischerweise die Nummer war, die man ihm in Askaban in den Arm gebrannt hatte. Oh ja, er erinnerte sich jetzt. Und es waren keine guten Erinnerungen.

„Hey Lou." Daktari drehte sich nach ihm um, als er in die kleine Kajüte kam. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Nichts wird jemals wieder in Ordnung sein", erwiderte er düster. „Kennst du das Gefühl, wenn dir jeder Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen wird? Ich war ein Mistkerl, schon als Junge. Mein Vater war ein Mistkerl und meine Mutter ein schweigendes Opfer seiner Willkür. Meine Kindheit war eine Katastrophe und in meiner Jugend habe ich jeden erdenklichen Fehler gemacht. Merlin, Daktari, ich bin…ich bin ein Mörder."

„Oh mein Gott, Lou", entfuhr es ihr. „Komm her." Sie rückte ganz an den Rand der Pritsche, um ihm Platz zu machen, und hob die Wolldecke an, damit er darunter schlüpfen konnte.

Dankbar ließ er sich unter die Decke gleiten und legte den Kopf an ihre knochige Schulter. Mit der Wärme kamen die Tränen.

„Willst du darüber reden?", flüsterte sie leise. „Was ist geschehen? Vielleicht war es…Notwehr?"

Er lachte bitter. Ein Geräusch, das sie erschrak. „Wohl eher Willkür", erwiderte er hart. „Meine Aufnahmezeremonie in den Kreis um den, der von Remus als Voldemort bezeichnet wird. Der Dunkle Lord. Ich habe ein Mädchen getötet. Nur weil er mir sagte: Bring sie um. Sie ist unwürdig. Und sie hat mir nicht einmal Leid getan." Er krallte die Finger in Daktaris Schultern. „Ich schäme mich so unendlich, Dana. So abgrundtief."

Dass er ihren richtigen Vornamen benutzte, zeigte Daktari, wie getroffen Louis war. Sie hatte ihn viel leiden sehen in den vergangenen zwölf Monaten, unter der Ungewissheit über seine Vergangenheit, unter dem Verdacht, nicht grundlos in einem Gefängnis gewesen zu sein. Doch der unbekannte Nebel - so schrecklich er auch gewesen sein mochte – war nichts gegen die grausame Gewissheit, die er jetzt hatte.

„Kannst du erklären, warum es dir nichts ausgemacht hat?", fragte sie leise, nachdem er sich irgendwann etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Keine Werte", flüsterte er. „Ignoranz. Übermut. Geltungsdrang. Ehrgeiz. Und weißt du, was mich erschreckt? Ich habe mich nicht geändert. Ich will immer noch…irgendwo hin. Mehr erreichen. Besser sein als andere. Gewinnen."

„Ehrgeiz ist keine Sünde, ebenso wenig wie deine Leistungsbereitschaft und dein Perfektionismus, Lou." Sie seufzte. „Du würdest es heute nicht mehr tun. Sie haben dich dafür verurteilt."

„Das macht es nicht ungeschehen!" Verzweifelt strich er sich durch das lange Haar, begann, eine Strähne um die Finger zu wickeln und brutal daran zu reißen.

Daktari nahm seine Hand in die ihre und löste sorgsam seine Finger von den blonden Haaren. „Lass das, Lou", mahnte sie sanft. „Davon, dass du dir Schmerz zufügst, wird das Mädchen weder lebendig, noch geht es dir besser. Wie alt warst du damals – siebzehn, achtzehn?"

Er nickte stumm.

„Das ist lange her. Dein Leben wird mehr als dies beinhaltet haben." Sie umarmte ihn. „Remus hat mir erzählt, dass du drei Kinder gerettet hast. Das war der Grund, warum er sich in dich verliebt hat."

Das Erstaunen in seinen grauen Augen überraschte sie. „Das hat er dir erzählt?", fragte er heiser. „Mir hat er gesagt, dass wir uns im Gefängnis getroffen haben. Wie soll ich dort Kindern geholfen haben?"

„Sie waren dort, mit euch. Mit dir und ihm. Man hat sie dort gelassen, damit sie umkommen. Viel mehr weiß ich nicht. Nur noch, dass es deine Zauber waren, die euch alle gerettet haben. Du musst ein wirklich mächtiger Magier gewesen sein, Lou."

„Severus sagt, es ist vorbei." Er wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht. „Ich werde nie wieder zaubern. Es war mir egal, bis mir klar wurde…" Er holte tief Luft. „Diese Erinnerungen. Magie war mein Leben, Daktari. Meine Bestimmung, so wie die Medizin die deine ist. Plötzlich bin ich innerlich leer und ein Mörder dazu." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Und der Mann, den ich liebe, lügt mich an."

„Remus wird seine Gründe gehabt haben, dir noch nichts über deinen Sohn zu erzählen", sagte sie. „Du solltest ihm die Gelegenheit geben, sich dazu zu äußern, bevor du ihn verurteilst." Ihre dunkelblauen Augen musterten sein blasses Gesicht. „Mach keinen Fehler, Lou. Remus ist ein guter Mensch. Er liebt dich."

„Hat er dir das auch gesagt?", erkundigte sich Louis sarkastisch. „Mir gegenüber war er nämlich nur selten so mitteilsam."

„Ach Lou. Ist es nicht offensichtlich für dich: Er hat Angst. Remus trägt mehr Sorgen mit sich herum als irgendjemand, sieht man von diesem unfreundlichen Kerl ab, der einmal dein Freund war. Der sieht genauso aus, als liege die Last der Welt auf seinen Schultern."

„Hat er dir sein Herz auch schon ausgeschüttet?", erkundigte sich Louis düster.

„Was für ein Quatsch", sagte sie mit schmalem Lächeln. „Er kann mich nicht ausstehen, das merkt man doch. Komm, wasch dir das Gesicht. Ich habe eine Idee."

Louis starrte sie an. „Solltest du mich nicht eigentlich verurteilen, Daktari? Ich meine, ich gestehe dir einen Mord und du sagst ‚Wasch dir das Gesicht'?"

„Ich hatte ein Jahr Zeit, mir zu überlegen, ob ich deine Freundin bleibe, falls du eine finstere Vergangenheit hast, Lou. So unwahrscheinlich war es ja nicht. Ich habe das für mich schon lange entschieden." Sie schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und streckte sich. „Komm schon. Wir gehen tanzen. Auf dem Zwischendeck ist Disco."

**oooOOOooo**

Severus Snape hockte mit einem Whiskey vor sich in einer dunklen Ecke der Tanzbar. Er hatte nicht in die Kabine gehen wollen, in der ‚der Kobold', wie er Mrs. Harriot weiterhin für sich nannte, schlief. Da man die Bar oben geschlossen hatte, um die potenziellen Kunden in dieses Etablissement auf dem Zwischendeck zu locken, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als seine feinen Ohren mit grässlicher Muggelmusik beschallen zu lassen. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als Lucius und diese Frau plötzlich auftauchten. Lucius sah fürchterlich aus, und der Kobold zerrte ihn an die Bar vorne und bestellte zwei Drinks. Nach zehn Minuten hatte Lucius den zweiten Whiskey intus und seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich.

Es war noch früh am Abend und nur wenige Gäste frequentierten die Räumlichkeiten. Die Tanzfläche lag ausgestorben.

Severus beobachtete, wie der Kobold Lucius über die Hand streichelte, dann hinüber zu der Musikanlage ging und mit dem Muggel dahinter sprach. Der Mann nickte erfreut, griff in den Stapel aus schwarzen Scheiben und wenig später ertönte eine Abfolge schneller, harter Beats. Eine Frauenstimme mahnte ihn, zu tun, was er wolle, dabei jedoch ‚das Omen' nicht zu vernachlässigen.

‚Was für ein beschränkter Text', dachte Severus noch, in diesem Augenblick erschien Lucius mit dem Kobold auf der Tanzfläche. Sie begannen sich im Rhythmus der Musik zu bewegen. Als ‚Tanzen' konnte man diese nervösen Zuckungen, die an Symptome eines epileptischen Anfalls erinnerten, nicht bezeichnen, dachte der Tränkemeister. Nur um im nächsten Augenblick entsetzt festzustellen, dass er selbst mit dem Fuß im Takt wippte.

Dem ‚Omen' folgten noch mehr Titel in dem lächerlich schnellen Rhythmus, und erstaunlicherweise begann die Tanzfläche bald, sich mit weiteren Irrsinnigen zu füllen. Severus sah kopfschüttelnd zu Lucius hinüber. Etwas anderes als klassische Musik hätte sein Freund in all den Jahren nie an seine Ohren gelassen, und nun das hier. Irgendwie musste er diese grässliche Frau loswerden, die einen mehr als schlechten Einfluss auf Lucius hatte. Was fand sein Freund nur an dem Kobold?

Severus leerte sein Glas und beschloss, sich schlafen zu legen. Offensichtlich trug die ‚Leibesertüchtigung' trotz allem dazu bei, dass es Lucius besser ging. Seine Züge wirkten entspannt, für einen Moment fing Severus sogar ein abwesendes Lächeln auf.

**oooOOOooo**

Der nächste Morgen kam für alle drei eindeutig zu früh. Daktari war so müde, dass sie das Frühstück schlicht verschlief, Lucius rührte angewidert in seinem Earl Grey und Severus kaute lustlos auf etwas, das den Namen ‚Bagel' beim besten Willen nicht verdiente. Der Koch von gestern hatte offenbar frei und der Küche fehlten eindeutig Hauselfen.

Es mochte gegen elf sein, als die Fähre in Deutschland anlegte. Severus stellte schlecht gelaunt fest, dass es für Ende August viel zu kalt war und es zudem zu regnen begonnen hatte.

„Dieses Wetter hätten wir auch in Irland haben können", murrte er, als sie den betagten VW-Bus von der Fähre fuhren.

„Aber nicht die Musik", entgegnete der Kobold kämpferisch. „Lou, wie sieht es aus? Zeit für die Einstimmung?"

„Bitte", erwiderte Lucius. „Was hast du?"

„Iron Maiden, Metallica, Nightwish, Apocalyptica – such dir was aus."

Lucius begann im Handschuhfach zu wühlen. Schließlich schien er gefunden zu haben, wonach er suchte. Er steckte die silbrige Scheibe in das Gerät. Im nächsten Augenblick erklangen dumpfe Kirchenglocken. Lucius drehte den Regler der Lautstärke hoch. Gitarren und Schlagzeug mischten sich mit den Glocken zu einem dissonanten Klangmatsch. Severus hielt sich entsetzt die Ohren zu, als eine Männerstimme zu kreischen begann.

„I'm rolling thunder, pouring rain  
I'm coming on like a hurricane."

"Was bei Merlin ist das?", versuchte er das Gekreische zu übertönen, das inzwischen bei dem angelangt war, das offensichtlich ein Refrain sein sollte und immer wieder „Hell's bells" intonierte.

„Das ist AC/DC", erläuterte Lucius mit maliziösem Lächeln. „Du gewöhnst dich besser dran. Genau das werden wir die nächsten drei Tage im Ohr haben."

Beinahe panisch zog Severus seinen Zauberstab. „Leiser, oder ich schmelze eure Höllenmaschine", drohte er.

„Pack dieses Ding weg, oder ihr könnt den Dunklen Lord alleine bekämpfen", gab Lucius mit Blick auf den Stab zurück.

„Immerhin", stellte Severus grimmig fest, „dein Vokabular entspricht schon wieder dem, was man von Lucius Malfoy erwarten kann. Machen Sie das leiser, Mrs. Herriot, oder ich springe ab."

„Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an, Severus", erwiderte sie kühl lächelnd. „Ein paar bärtige Headbanger werden Sie schon aufgabeln, und dann gibt es auf dem Weg nach Wacken Death Metall statt Hardrock für Sie. Viel Vergnügen."

Sie stoppte den Wagen am Straßenrand und sprang vom Fahrersitz, dann riss sie die Seitentür des Busses auf. „Bitte. Aussteigen. Leute, die meine Freunde verletzen, haben ohnehin nichts zu suchen hier." Wütend funkelte sie ihn an.

Irgendwas an ihrer Art provozierte Severus bis aufs Blut. Es gab wenig Menschen, die ihn derart nervten, doch dieser Kobold kam gleich nach Potter und der neunmalklugen Granger.

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass Ihr Freund _Louis_ ein verdammter Todesser geworden ist und wahllos Muggel umgebracht hat. Eher im Gegenteil: _Er_ hat _mich_ zum Dunklen Lord geschleppt!" Hatte er die Frau gerade angeschrieen?

„Vermutlich schienen Sie ihm der perfekte Kandidat mit Ihrer menschenverachtenden Art", fauchte sie zurück.

Das saß! Es reichte. Mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes ließ Severus den Kobold durch die Luft und gegen die noch geöffnete Fahrertür prallen. Im nächsten Augenblick stand Lucius neben ihm, wie aus dem Boden gewachsen, riss ihm den Stab aus der Hand und zerbrach ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung über seinem Knie. Er warf die Stücke achtlos auf den Boden und packte den Tränkemeister am Kragen.

„Fass. Sie. Nie. Wieder. An." Sein Gesicht war weiß vor Zorn.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?", brüllte Snape ihn an. Das heißt, er hätte gebrüllt, wenn Lucius ihm nicht gnadenlos die Kehle zugedrückt hätte. So entkam ihm nur ein raues Zischen.

„Lou." Daktaris Stimme klang brüchig. „Lass ihn los. Bitte. Das ist es doch nicht wert."

Lucius ließ widerstrebend los, um sich zu ihr umzuwenden.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", erkundigte er sich.

„Nur eine Beule", antwortete sie und griff sich an den Hinterkopf. Ihre Handfläche war plötzlich voller Blut.

„Du bist echt das Letzte", sagte Lucius zu Severus und ließ jetzt gänzlich von ihm ab. „Wo hast du das Verbandszeug?", fragte er Daktari und lotste sie zum Heck des Wagens.

Während Lucius sich um die Frau kümmerte, untersuchte Severus fluchend die Bruchstücke seines Zauberstabes. Merlin, verdammt! Schlimm genug, dass sie nun wehrlos waren, er würde mit diesem Schrott weder Lucius auf seine Aufgabe vorbereiten können, noch zurück nach England apparieren können, um Ersatz zu besorgen. Sein zweiter Stab lag sorgfältig verschlossen in der Schublade seines Schreibtischs in Spinner's End. Zu allem Unglück war er jetzt auch noch auf Lucius und den Kobold angewiesen, denn wie sollte er ohne Muggelgeld von hier wegkommen? Er ärgerte sich. Wie hatte er nur so unbeherrscht sein können? Wütend sah er sich um. Ein Truck mit irischem Kennzeichen hatte hinter ihnen angehalten, und die Insassen, alles junge Männer mit langen Haaren, wilden Bärten und ebensolchen schwarzen Klamotten wie Lucius und der Kobold sie trugen, stiegen jetzt aus. Ohrenbetäubender Krach schlug ihm aus dem Truck entgegen, ebenso wie der Gestank nach Bier und billigem Whiskey.

„Braucht ihr Hilfe?", erkundigte sich einer der Bärtigen, auf dessen T-Shirt etwas abgebildet war, das einem halluzinogen bedingten Albtraum entstiegen schien. ‚Iron Maiden' las Severus. Folterfreaks, offensichtlich. Irre.

„Danke, aber nein", erwiderte Lucius eloquent. „Wir haben nur einen kleinen Konflikt, der die Musikauswahl betrifft."

Der Fremde lachte. „Wir streiten uns nur ums Bier. Stimmt's, Jungs?" Seine Kumpels stimmten in sein raues Gelächter mit ein. Die fünf stiegen wieder in ihren Truck, winkten euphorisch und setzten ihre Reise fort.

Severus atmete tief durch. Ohne seinen Stab wäre ein Streit mit diesen Muskelpaketen keine erfreuliche Angelegenheit. Er erinnerte sich an ein paar unangenehme Ereignisse aus seiner Grundschulzeit. Er trat zu Lucius und dem Kobold. Ungewöhnliche Situationen erforderten ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen.

„Mrs. Herriot, es tut mir Leid", quetschte er durch die Zähne. „Ich habe die Beherrschung verloren."

„Bilde dir was drauf ein", knurrte Lucius in Daktaris Richtung. „Das passiert ihm sonst nicht. Merlin, ich wünschte, Remus wäre hier."

„Ich auch", bekannte der Kobold.

Beide musterten Severus nicht eben freundlich.

„Kann Remus diese Legilimens-Zauber?", erkundigte sich Lucius.

„Nein", erwiderte Severus. „Außerdem brauchen wir Remus, um einen gefährlichen magischen Gegenstand außer Gefecht zu setzen. Er ist der einzige begnadete Arithmantiker, den wir haben. Er arbeitet mit unserem Fluchbrecher vermutlich gerade daran."

Lucius seufzte. „Du kannst bestimmt auch ohne deinen Stab zaubern?"

„Natürlich. Feuer machen und Dinge schweben lassen", erwiderte Severus höhnisch. „Aber aus deinem Kopf würde ich Brei machen. Legilimantik erfordert präzises Arbeiten mit einem perfekt abgestimmten Werkzeug. Wie schade, dass du es in drei handliche Teile zerlegt hast. Anders als bei einer …Muggelbohrmaschine werden wir jetzt leider unsere Nachhilfestunden in Magiekunde verschieben müssen, Lucius. Vielen Dank auch. Der Dunkle Lord wird begeistert feststellen, dass der Orden sich gegenseitig lahm legt."

Lucius stand da, störrisch und unwillig, einen Fehler zuzugeben. Aber sein Gesicht wirkte blass und betroffen. Natürlich war ihm mittlerweile klar, wie eng die scheinbar so geteilten Welten der Magie und der Muggel zusammen hingen. Falls der Dunkle Lord siegte… Weder er selbst noch Remus würden das lange überleben.

„Steigt ein", sagte Daktari schließlich. „Wir drehen um. Wenn wir uns beeilen, erwischen wir die Fähre, bevor sie wieder nach Irland ausläuft. Dann könnt ihr einen neuen Zauberstab besorgen und habt Zeit, diese Aktion vorzubereiten, für die sie dich brauchen, Louis."

„Nein." Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das werden wir nicht tun. Ich sehe ein, wie vernünftig dein Vorschlag ist, aber irgendwie…" Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe mich auf das Festival seit Monaten gefreut, und du auch. Wer weiß, ob es nicht letzte Gelegenheit ist, das Leben zu feiern? Und Remus wird schon jemanden organisieren, der Severus einen neuen Zauberstab bringt."

„Eine Eule würde viel zu lange brauchen", sagte Severus. „Ich weiß nicht, wo wir einen Flohnetzwerkanschluss…"

Die mitleidigen Blicke Lucius' und seines Kobolds ließen den Tränkemeister verstummen.

„SMS", sagte Lucius.

„Handy. Telegramm. Email", setzte Daktari hinzu. „Remus hat ein BlackBerry. Wir erklären ihm, was geschehen ist. Dann kann er entscheiden, ob er herkommt oder jemanden schickt."

„Meinetwegen", brummte Severus. Sich ausgerechnet von Lupin aus der Patsche helfen lassen zu müssen, schmeckte ihm ebenso wenig wie der Gedanke, dass der halbe Orden davon erfahren würde, dass er eine Muggel angegriffen hatte und Lucius - ohne Magie zu besitzen – ihm den Stab abgenommen und zerbrochen hatte. Konnte es eigentlich noch schlimmer laufen?

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	43. Severus: Lost in existencialism

**Kerkermond Evolution**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the Dungeon**

Slashig-trashige Fanfiction, in der ein gewisser schwarzhaariger Zauberer erst in die Niederungen des wahren Lebens hinabsteigt, um sich dann von den Höhen der Philosophie bis in die Tiefen der Hölle reißen zu lassen.

* * *

**oooOOOooo**

_Danke an Moonlight, Sally, Reditus Mortis, lola und Silbergold für Eure Reviews! _

**oooOOOooo**

_Dieses Kapitel ist inspiriert von Alyssa, die mir eine Perspektive auf Snape eröffnet hat, die ich vorher so nicht gesehen habe. Deshalb ist es auch nicht ganz so heiter wie geplant. Ich hoffe, Ihr könnt Euch trotzdem damit anfreunden. _

_So, holt die schwarzen Rollkragenpullover hervor und die Brillen mit den dicken Rändern, heute werden wir intellektuell bis zum Abwinken.  
Vive l'existencialisme. Pernot, irgendwer?_

* * *

**oooOOOooo**

_**Musik**__: _

_Nightwish: Cadence of her last breath_

* * *

**43. Severus: Lost in existentialism**

(Das letzte Kapitel endete mit der gedankenschweren Zeile: Konnte es eigentlich noch schlimmer laufen? Nun, hier folgt die Antwort.)

Es konnte! Das wurde Severus spätestens klar, als sie sich drei Stunden später in eine schier endlose Blechlawine einreihten, die maßgeblich aus eher heruntergekommen wirkenden Kleinbussen, Pick-Ups und ähnlichen Muggelfahrzeugen bestand. Diese waren angefüllt mit mehrheitlich jungen Männern, die grüßend Bierdosen und –flaschen zum Fenster hinaus hielten, laut grölten, die Hände mit zwei erhobenen Fingern hoch streckten und ruckartig mit dem Kopf zuckten. Aus jedem der Wagen erschallte ohrenbetäubender Lärm.

Nicht, dass Severus selbst in ‚seinem' Wagen nicht auch einer grausigen Geräuschkulisse ausgesetzt war. Seit drei Stunden lieferte sich eine immerhin klassisch ausgebildete Sängerin eine Schlacht mit Gitarren, Orgel und Schlagzeug, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab, zu gewinnen. Auf einzelne melodische Sequenzen folgten immer wieder rhythmisch betonte Teile, die Snape schier die Trommelfelle heraus zu pusten trachteten.

Er war unendlich dankbar, als sie endlich das Festivalgelände erreichten und ein Einweiser in orangefarbener Weste ihnen einen Parkplatz zuwies. Die Blecklawine verteilte sich im Karree um ihren VW-Bus, so schien es Snape zumindest. Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass es kein Entkommen geben würde, bis auch die Muggel wieder aufbrechen würden. Wie schwarze Ameisen krabbelten sie aus den immer noch laut röhrenden Innenräumen ihrer Fahrzeuge: Vornehmlich schwarz gekleidete Menschen, deren Oberbekleidung grafische Schriftzüge mit martialisch anmutenden Bezeichnungen wie „Warlock", „Dragon Force" oder gar „Apocalyptica" enthielt. Männer in langen Schottenröcken, Frauen in schwarzen Kleidern, die dem letzten Jahrhundert entsprungen zu sein schienen, schleppten gut gelaunt Bierfässer und –kästen an ihnen vorbei. Anstelle der Autoradios wurden jetzt tragbare Musikgeräte angestellt, und aus allen Ecken erklang der ohrenbetäubende, dissonante Krach. Ungefähr so hatte sich Severus immer die Hölle vorgestellt. Es gab also tatsächlich eine Steigerung zu Askaban, und all diese Menschen begaben sich freiwillig hierher. Rings um sie herum wurden Zelte aufgebaut. Die Gruppe Bärtiger aus Irland, die sie bereits auf der Autobahn getroffen hatten, war auch hier. Zwei der jungen Männer halfen Lucius und Daktari mit dem Zeltaufbau, liehen sich dafür eine der silbernen Scheiben bei Daktari aus und bald dröhnte die Stimme der Sängerin, die Severus auf der Hinfahrt gequält hatte, auch über den Parkplatz. Die Fünf aus Dublin hatten einfach die lauteste Musikanlage.

„Wo sind die…sanitären Anlagen?", erkundigte Severus sich bei Lucius.

Dieser wies zu seinem Entsetzen auf eine Reihe winziger Plastikhäuschen, die bereits jetzt, wenige Stunden nach Öffnung des Festivalgeländes, einen fragwürdigen Duft verströmten.

„Ich habe Ihnen ja gesagt, diese Priesterrobe ist unpraktisch", frohlockte Daktari.

Entnervt knöpfte Snape die Robe auf und warf sie hinten ins Auto. Die Sonne war heraus gekommen und begann den Schlamm zu seinen Füßen zumindest oberflächlich anzutrocknen, und er war mit Hemd und Hose ausreichend bekleidet.

Als er von seiner Verrichtung zurückkehrte, war am Wagen keine Spur mehr von Lucius und dem Kobold. Stattdessen fand er einen hastig gekritzelten Zettel in Lucius' verschlungener Handschrift. ‚Sind shoppen. Bringen dir ein anständiges T-Shirt mit. L.' Severus schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf. Niemals würde er etwas Derartiges anziehen. Soweit käme es noch!

Eine halbe Stunde später – der Himmel hatte sich erneut zugezogen und es nieselte – modifizierte er seinen Gedanken. _Wenn es sich irgendwie vermeiden ließ, würde er Derartiges nicht tragen._

Doch im Moment standen die Dinge nicht eben zum Besten. Das Kobold-Gefährt war abgeschlossen, sein Hemd wurde nass und ein paar Meter weiter tanzten zwei junge, ziemlich angetrunkene Frauen zur Freude der meist männlichen Umstehenden von der Hüfte an aufwärts nackt um ein rundes Kohlengefäß. Dabei sangen sie laut „You're poison running through my veins" und schwenkten freudig eine Whiskeyflasche, die ihnen einer der jungen Iren - völlig selbstlos versteht sich - überlassen hatte.

Wenige Meter weiter waren ein paar Deutsche und Holländer damit beschäftigt, Wasser mittels eines Schlauches aus einer der Toiletten auf einen Pfad umzuleiten. Severus beobachtete das Schildbürgertun, ohne den Sinn dahinter zu begreifen. Nach einer halben Stunde bereiteten Ordner dem Unwesen ein jähes Ende, unter lautem Gejohle der jungen Horden. Ihr Ziel hatte die Gruppe zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits erreicht: Der Akt der Völkerverständigung hatte zu einer Art Schlammtrasse geführt, auf der man nun um die Wette Anlauf nahm, um in einem albernen Wettbewerb zu ergründen – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes! – wer am weitesten über den Matsch rutschen konnte. Die Deutschen erwiesen sich als chancenlos, auch wenn Schwimmringe und Mülltüten als Accessoires verwandt wurden. Gegen zwei der in Gummianzügen antretenden Niederländer hatten sie keine Chance.

Severus versuchte sich an einem stablosen ‚Impervius' - warum war er nicht gleich darauf gekommen? Hatten die barbusigen Tänzerinnen und der Schlammtriathlon, bei dem man das Rutschen durch ‚Hinein-Springen-und-Schlamm-Weit-spritzen' sowie eine Art freundschaftlichen Ringkampf, diesmal Schweden gegen Dänemark, ergänzt hatte, ihn derart abgelenkt?

Wütend verließ er den Zeltplatz in Richtung eines dumpfen Wummerns, in der vagen Hoffnung, Louis und den Kobold zu finden, und ihnen für den Rest der grässlichen Veranstaltung die Autoschlüssel abzunehmen, zur Not mit Gewalt.

Zwei Stunden später – inzwischen regnete es noch heftiger – musste er sich eingestehen, dass er die Größe dieses Vorhofs zur Hölle unterschätzt hatte. Er war an Buden entlang gegangen, die allerlei Kram verkauften, der auf den ersten Blick so aussah, als ob man ihn auch in der Nokturngasse gut loswürde, über weitere endlose Zeltstädte gewandert und war schließlich an einen Ort geraten, der mit „Biergarten" überschrieben war. Dort hatte er eine Gruppe Menschen in blau-roten Uniformen vorgefunden, die auf Blasinstrumenten schmissige Marschmusik intonierten.

„Ummtata-Ummtata", tönte es von der Kapelle. Noch mehr als die grausige Beschallung aber irritierte Severus das Publikum. Die schwarzgewandeten, teilweise in lächerlicher Weise an Todesser im Ornat erinnernden Leute warfen ihre Köpfe mit den langen Haaren wild in einem Takt hin und her, der nichts, aber auch gar nichts mit den vorgetragenen Werken der Feuerwehrkapelle zu tun hatte. Die Zügellosigkeit war vermutlich dem erheblichen Bierkonsum zu verdanken. Nun, zumindest machte der ‚Biergarten' so seinem Namen alle Ehre.

Merlin, wenn er all das hier drei grausame Tage und Nächte lang ertragen musste, würde er als geistiges Wrack nach England zurückkehren, mutmaßte Severus sarkastisch. Dringlich hoffte er, dass Lucius und der Kobold inzwischen wieder am Auto angekommen sein würden, und idealerweise Lupin sich melden würde, je eher, je besser. Sorgsam darauf bedacht, so wenig wie möglich Körperkontakt zu den Individuen herzustellen, die ihm zum Teil bereits entgegen taumelten, machte er sich auf den Rückweg.

Allein…es war nicht einfach, zurück zu finden. Severus war aufs Geratewohl einfach losmarschiert. Schließlich konsultierte er einen der orange gewandeten Ordner.

„Welche Nummer hat dein Zeltplatz?", fragte der ältere Mann in radebrechendem Englisch.

„Ich habe mir die Nummer nicht gemerkt", erwiderte Snape bissig. Merlin, welch ein Leichtsinn!

„Na, dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß beim Suchen", beglückwünschte ihn der Mann und wandte sich zwei jungen Männern zu, die zum ‚Headbangers Ballroom' wollten.

„Wann sind Sie denn angekommen und aus welcher Richtung?", erkundigte sich eine junge Deutsche freundlich. Sie mochte höchstens achtzehn sein und hatte die hüftlangen, glatten Haare feuerrot gefärbt. Auch die Gläser ihrer Brille waren feuerrot.

„Wir sind von der Fähre gekommen, aus Cuxhaven", antwortete Snape. „Vor etwa drei oder vier Stunden."

„Dann seid ihr bestimmt auf Camping C oder B", sagte sie. „Das ist in Richtung Osten." Sie wies mit der Hand dorthin, wo die beiden Männer, die nach dem ‚Headbangers Ballroom' gefragt hatten, hin marschierten. „Am Wet-Stage vorbei, das erkennst du ganz leicht, da spielen jetzt Metakilla."

Sie nickte ihm fröhlich zu und verschwand dann zwischen den wilden bärtigen Horden. Severus folgte ihr noch einem Moment mit den Augen, bis der rote Schopf in der Menge verschwunden war.

‚Headbangers Ballroom' zu finden, war keine Kunst. Der Krach der Band, die Gitarren und Schlagzeug mit roher Gewalt traktierte, hallte weit über das nächtliche Feld. Doch danach wurde es schwierig. Nach einer Stunde stand Severus wieder dort, wo er losgelaufen war. Seine Stiefel waren Schlamm verkrustet, sein Hemd trotz des ‚Impervius' durchweicht und seine Haare hingen in nassen Strähnen in seine Stirn. Viel schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr….er wagte nicht, den Satz zu Ende zu denken.

Die Gruppe namens „Metakilla" hatte ihr grausiges Werk vollendet, doch dies war kein Grund zur Freude. Sie wurden von einer weiteren Band abgelöst, die den klangvollen Namen „Torture Squad" trug. Severus konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Diese Muggel gaben sich den Anstrich wilder Höllenknechte, und doch beobachtete er am Rande der Szenerien, dass Leute sich gegenseitig halfen ohne viele Worte. Nun, vermutlich lag das auch daran, dass man inzwischen sein eigenes Wort kaum verstehen konnte. Er fragte sich, wie die Menschen in den Zelten, die hier ganz in der Nähe standen, nur schlafen wollten? Immerhin, sie hatten es dort drin trocken, was man nicht von Severus sagen konnte.

Unablässig tropfte der Regen vom Himmel, die Nässe zog an seinem Hemd entlang in seine Hose, die Stiefel waren durchgeweicht und die langen Haare klebten ihm am Kopf. Widerwillig machte er sich klar, dass er für den Moment und ohne seinen Zauberstab, weit ab von seiner Welt, eben nicht der gefürchtete Tränkemeister von Hogwarts war, sondern bloß ein desorientierter Besucher eines Festivals, dass er sich niemals selbst ausgesucht hätte. Doch gleichzeitig war er hier auch nicht der Doppelspion, der stets zehn Schritte im Voraus denken musste. Ein erheiternder Gedanke. Er konnte sich darauf konzentrieren, sich dem ganzen brüllenden Chaos möglichst elegant zu entziehen. Zuvor aber musste er Lucius finden. Doch wie sollte er das bewerkstelligen? Inzwischen war es dunkel, und das erleichterte die Orientierung nicht unbedingt. Die Rettung kam in Gestalt der fünf irischen Headbanger von der Autobahn Bierbecher schwenkend auf ihn zu.

„Sweet Savage", grölten sie.

„Entschuldigung, aber Sie sind doch auf demselben Zeltplatz wie wir", sprach Severus den am wenigstens trunken erscheinenden von ihnen an.

Ein lauter Rülpser, der das Aroma von Bratwurst, Whiskey und Bier in sich trug, war die Antwort. Severus stöhnte innerlich auf.

„Ist der nicht süüüüß, diese Chéri?", hörte er eine junge Frau mit schwarzem Gewand und französischem Akzent quietschen. „Er ist Ire, das ist echt cool und ultra-romantisch."

Sie ergriff den Arm des Rülpsers und hängte sich ein. Der junge Mann grinste mit glasigem Blick.

„Wir sind auf Camping C", setzte die Schwarzhaarige hinzu. „Wenn du am Schild reinkommst, siebzehn Reihen entlang und dann links."

Severus nickte, irrte noch eine Weile planlos herum, bis ihm ein Ordner den Weg nach Camping C so beschrieb, dass es auch auffindbar war. Was immer man auch über den Geschmack der Französin denken mochte, zählen konnte sie. Und so erreichte Snape Stunden nachdem er losgegangen war, endlich den alten, sardonisch mit dem Kühlergrill grinsenden VW-Bus. Inzwischen hatte es aufgehört, zu regnen.

Lucius und der Kobold saßen unter dem Vorzelt, das die Iren an ihren Pick-Up montiert hatten. Vor ihnen glomm Holzkohle in einem Grill, auf dem Rost lagen Würste und Brot. Sie riefen und winkten, als sie Severus erkannten.

„Wo warst du denn?", erkundigte sich Lucius mit amüsiertem Blick auf den patschnassen Slytherin.

„Biergarten", erwiderte der Tränkemeister trocken. „Und Headbangers Ballroom. Ich habe Metakilla und Torture Squad angehört, und die Feuerwehr-Kapelle. Sweet Savage habe ich nicht mehr geschafft."

„Wow, Sie nehmen ja alles mit, was Sie kriegen können, Severus. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie derart vergnügungssüchtig sind", bemerkte der Kobold mit ironischem Lächeln. Sie erhob sich. „Kommen Sie mit zum Auto, Sie müssen trockene Sachen anziehen."

Als er ihr nicht folgte, stutze sie. „Was ist los?"

„Ich befürchte, ich bin davon ausgegangen, nachts zurück apparieren zu können", antwortete der Tränkemeister. „Trockene Sachen dürften ein Problem darstellen."

„Oh je. Lou, wir müssen deine Tasche plündern", rief sie über die Schulter.

„Bitte", sagte Lucius mit der ihm eigenen Generosität. „Nehmt, was immer ihr braucht."

Severus drehte sich zu ihm um. Er hatte Lucius stets wegen seiner Großzügigkeit bewundert, aber für sich selbst auch immer einschränkend hinzugefügt, dass es leicht war, bei seinem Reichtum Dinge oder Geld wegzugeben. In diesem Moment, hier auf dem Zeltplatz, wurde ihm jedoch klar, dass Lucius immer teilen würde, egal, wie viel oder wenig er zu vergeben hatte. Die Kleidung würde Lucius fehlen, zumindest zum Wechseln.

„Danke", sagte Severus knapp.

Lucius nickte, ein Glitzern in den grauen Augen.

„In meiner Kiste sind zwei Handtücher", sagte der Kobold. „Nehmen Sie sich eines davon."

„Sie haben es wirklich übrig?"

„Klar. Es ist das, in dem ich sonst immer kranke Hunde transportiere." Sie grinste ihn an. „In der blauen Tüte dort ist das T-Shirt, das Lou für Sie erstanden hat", sagte sie leichthin. „_Nightwish_, als Erinnerung an die schöne Fahrt hierher."

Severus entging die feine Ironie in ihren Worten nicht.

„Ich…möchte mich noch mal entschuldigen", sagte er. „Ich bin vieles gewohnt, aber das hier…" Er machte eine weitschweifige Geste über den Zeltplatz. „Dantes Inferno könnte nicht kuscheliger sein."

Sie lachte. „Sie halten das hier für die Hölle? Sehen Sie nicht, dass dies hier ein Friedensfest in der Maske eines Hexentanzes ist? Wir feiern das Leben, nicht den Tod. Wenn Sie die Hölle suchen, lesen Sie die ‚Geschlossene Gesellschaft'."

„Ich brauche nicht Sartre zu bemühen, um den zweifelhaften Wert der musikalischen Darbietungen zu erkennen. Gegen das, was ich meinen Ohren heute Abend antun musste, ist ein ganzes Leben mit existentialistischer Literatur ein Spaziergang." Er knöpfte sein Hemd auf und hielt inne. „Wollen Sie sich wohl umdrehen?"

„Was sind Sie, eine Jungfrau?", lästerte Daktari, verließ jedoch folgsam das Auto.

Severus zog sich aus und trocknete sich ab. Sein Trockenzauber für die Haare misslang, und er war fast dankbar, hier keinen sprechenden Spiegel zu haben. Den in seinem Quartier in Hogwarts hatte er stumm gehext. Leider ging das ohne Stab mit dem Kobold nicht so ohne Weiteres.

„Sie würden also Jahre mit Sartre, Camus und de Beauvoir drei Tagen hier in Wacken vorziehen?", erkundigte sie sich ungläubig.

„Selbstverständlich", erwiderte der Tränkemeister. „Wobei das hier viele Züge eines egoistischen Individualismus hat."

„Damit werden Sie Sartre aber nicht gerecht", erwiderte der Kobold. „Die neuere Philosophie erhält das Vorurteil, dass es sich bei dem Existentialismus sartrescher Prägung um einen egoistischen Individualismus handelt, schon seit dreißig Jahren nicht mehr aufrecht."

„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte Severus nach, der sich nicht gerne belehren ließ, zumal, wenn er es besser zu wissen meinte.

Doch Daktari steckte zu seiner Verblüffung nicht zurück. „In seinen Analysen zeigt Sartre auf, dass menschliches Leben niemals als vereinzeltes Leben verstanden werden kann. Dies sind nach neuer Lesart das stärkste philosophische Argument gegen jeglichen Solipsismus."

Severus stieg, angetan mit Lucius' Jeans und einem schwarzen T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift ‚Nightwish', wieder aus dem Wagen. Er sammelte seine Robe vom Rücksitz und zog sie über. Es war empfindlich kalt, und er fror.

„Sartres phänomenologische Methodik orientiert sich an den Existentialen, an deren Beispielen – Angst, Tod, Liebe – er die Freiheit des Menschen aufzeigt." Snape knöpfte seine Robe zu.

„Tod gehört nicht zu den Existentialen", verbesserte ihn der Kobold. „Wie haben Sie ihr Haar so schnell trocken bekommen?"

„Der Tod…" Severus wollte widersprechen, hielt jedoch inne. Sie hatte Recht. „Ich wollte nur testen, ob Sie wirklich etwas von moderner Philosophie verstehen", rettete er sich. „Stabloser Handzauber."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Lucius, der eben zu ihnen trat.

„Die Haare", sagten Severus und der Kobold unisono.

„Und", setzte Daktari hinzu. „Habe ich bestanden, Herr Professor?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht", grummelte der Tränkemeister. „Der Mensch ist zuerst ein Entwurf, der sich subjektiv lebt, anstatt nur ein Schaum zu sein oder eine Fäulnis oder ein Blumenkohl; nichts existiert diesem Entwurf vorweg, nichts ist im Himmel, und der Mensch wird zuerst das sein, was er zu sein geplant hat, nicht was er sein wollen wird", zitierte Snape. „Was sagen Sie dazu?"

Daktari runzelte die Stirn. „Ich sage: ‚Was wir gewöhnlich unter Wollen verstehen, ist eine bewusste Entscheidung, die für die meisten unter uns dem nachfolgt, wozu er sich selbst gemacht hat. Ich kann mich einer Partei anschließen wollen, ein Buch schreiben, mich verheiraten, alles das ist nur Kundmachung einer ursprünglicheren, spontaneren Wahl als was man Willen nennt."

„Du willst dich verheiraten?", erkundigte sich Lucius interessiert und zugleich höchst amüsiert.

„Das war ein _Beispiel_", sagte Snape.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon ihr sprecht", bekannte Lucius. „Remus hat angerufen, falls es euch interessiert."

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Daktari.

„Wann kommt er?", verlangte Severus zu wissen.

„Er kommt nicht." Lucius zuckte unglücklich die Schultern. „Er sagt, es geht gerade wirklich nicht. Aber einer aus dem Orden kommt später noch vorbei. Ich habe seine Nummer eingespeichert. Du sollst in einer halben Stunde anrufen, dann wird er so weit von Grimmauldplatz weg sein, dass die arkanen Ströme den Handyempfang nicht mehr beeinträchtigen."

„Ach, Lou, das tut mir so Leid." Der Kobold umarmte Lucius. „Ich hatte so gehofft, dass Remus selbst kommen würde."

„Ich auch", knurrte der Tränkemeister. Nicht auszudenken, wenn die Weasleyzwillinge ihn in diesem Aufzug sahen. Andererseits verschwand der Nightwish-Schriftzug unter seiner Robe, und die ausgefransten Bluejeans…das würde er überleben. Schlimmer, als dass sie darüber lästerten, dass er sich den Stab hatte abnehmen lassen, konnte es nicht… Wieder unterbrach er sich.

„Und ich lehne ‚Huis clos' als Synonym für die Hölle doch ab und bevorzuge Dante", zischte er dem Kobold zu, als er ihr und Lucius zu dem Vorzelt der Iren folgte.

„Dann ist für Sie unerfüllte Liebe kein Grund, zu leiden?", erkundigte sich die Tierärztin.

„Oh, das Thema bestimmt sein Leben", sagte Lucius leichthin. „Denken wir nur an Lilli Potter."

Severus blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Das war nicht sehr nett, Lou", bemerkte der Kobold. „Harry Potters Mutter, Lilli Potter?", fragte sie.

„Das geht Sie nichts an", fauchte Snape.

Sie zuckte zurück. „Mir scheint, Sartre hat doch nicht ganz unrecht", murmelte sie. Dann goss sie zwei Gläser Whiskey ein und reichte eines Severus. „Hier, trinken Sie. Das hilft gegen unerfüllte Liebe, und gegen verlorene auch. Cheers."

Severus sah ihr zu, wie sie das Glas zur Hälfte leerte und dann auf einem wackligen Campingtisch abstellte.

„Verstehen Sie etwas davon?", fragte er mit sardonischem Lächeln. „Von verschmähter Liebe, meine ich. Ich sehen zumindest so aus, als könnten Sie etwas davon verstehen."

„Severus, um Merlins Willen!", rief Lucius aus.

„Lass nur, Lou." Sie trat direkt vor Severus. „Sagen Sie, Mr. Snape, sehen Sie irgendwo auf meiner Stirn die Aufschrift ‚Verletze mich'? Weil, falls das so sein sollte, würde ich es gerne abwaschen."

Severus starrte sie an. Er war immer noch wütend wegen der ganzen, verfluchten Situation hier, und nicht zuletzt wegen Lucius' Bemerkung über Lilli, trotzdem machte sich ein seltenes Gefühl in seiner Brust breit – Scham. Und plötzlich wusste er, warum er niemals hatte hier sein wollen, warum ihre Nähe ihn so fertig machte, so wütend. Denn so sehr Daktari sich auch von Narcissa unterschied, wie ein Kobold von einer Elfe, so schienen sie doch unerklärlicher Weise aus der gleichen Welt zu stammen. Diese Frau _erinnerte_ ihn an Narcissa, sie brachte denselben Ton in ihm zum Schwingen, und damit vervielfachte sich sein nur unzureichend verarbeiteter Schmerz. Er leerte sein Glas in einem Zug. Der Whiskey brannte in seiner Kehle.

„Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld, dass Sie mich an jemanden erinnern, den ich verloren habe", quetschte er schließlich hervor.

„Das Tragische daran ist nicht nur, dass diese Person _meine_ Frau war", sagte Lucius plötzlich hart, „sondern dass sie nicht hätte sterben müssen, wenn ihr, du und Cissy, mir die Wahrheit gesagt hättet, Severus. Stattdessen hast du uns alle ins offene Messer laufen lassen. Ich persönlich finde, es ist ein ziemlich gerechter Ausgleich, dass du jetzt noch drei Tage mit Daktari verbringen musst." Sein blasses Gesicht leuchtete im Mondschein, die grauen Augen waren kalt wie Eis. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, Severus, ich würde nicht mitbekommen, dass Daktari Narcissa ähnelt? Es gibt keinen Schmerz in deinem Gesicht, der groß genug wäre, abzugelten, was du mir damals angetan hast."

Severus starrte Lucius an. Aber auch Daktaris Augen waren in Entsetzen geweitet. „Hast du darauf bestanden, dass wir hierher fahren, damit er leidet, Lou? Du benutzt mich, diese zufällige Ähnlichkeit mit deiner verstorbenen Frau, um Severus dafür zu bestrafen, dass er sie geliebt hat?"

Lucius sah sie an, und plötzlich verschleierte sich sein Blick, seine Stimme klang weich. „Als wir beschlossen haben, hierher zu kommen, tat ich es, weil du immer mit James hierher gekommen bist. Weil ich es dir versprochen hatte. Aber auf dem Schiff hat Severus mir einen Teil meiner Erinnerungen wieder gegeben. Zuerst waren es nur die, von denen ich dir erzählt habe. Aber dann war es, als bräche ein Damm." Er wandte sich Severus zu. „Du allein trägst die Verantwortung für Narcissas Tod."

Severus erhob sich. „Du erwartest hoffentlich nicht, dass ich bleibe, um dich weiter zu unterweisen, Lucius. Zwischen uns besteht keine Basis mehr für eine vertrauensvolle Zusammenarbeit." Die Schuldzuweisung hatte ihn unendlich hart getroffen. „Ich habe Narcissa nicht getötet. Das waren der Dunkle Lord und seine Schergen", sagte er, verzweifelt bemüht, seiner Stimme einen kühlen, beherrschten Klang beizumessen.

Er erhob sich und leerte den Rest von Daktaris Glas, das noch auf dem Tisch stand. Langsam ging er davon.

„Hol ihn zurück, Lou", hörte er den Kobold sagen.

„Warum sollte ich?", gab Malfoy kalt zurück.

„Weil er die Wahrheit sagt und du im Unrecht bist. Und weil er nicht klar kommen wird, allein ohne seinen Zauberstab. Er gehört zu den Guten – so wie du."

„Er ist mir egal. Lass ihn doch verrecken", sagte Lucius eisig.

„Oh, verdammter Sturkopf, Lou!", fluchte Daktari, und Severus hörte ihre leichten Schritte hinter sich. Nach etwa fünfzig Metern hatte sie ihn eingeholt. Behutsam legte sich ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Bleiben Sie, Severus. Das hat doch keinen Sinn, hier jetzt ziellos durch die Nacht zu stolpern. Schauen Sie nur, es fängt wieder an zu regnen."

Er hielt inne, dann drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Aus welchem verdammten Himmel sind Sie eigentlich gefallen?", fauchte er.

„Kein Himmel. Eine Hölle. ‚Huis clos' – Geschlossene Gesellschaft. Sie lieben etwas, das sie sehen, wenn Sie mich ansehen, doch ich bin es nicht. Sartre hatte recht." Sie lächelte. „Kommen Sie. Wir trinken den Whiskey aus und Sie machen noch ein paar französische Philosophen nieder."

Er zögerte. „Auch deutsche?" fragte er schließlich.

„Klar", nickte sie. „Vernichten wir Heidegger und diskutieren wir Adorno in Grund und Boden."

„Klingt nach einer tollen Nacht", meinte er schließlich, mit nur einem Hauch Sarkasmus in der samtigen Stimme.

„Sie werden sehen, eine solche Nacht wird nach jedem Glas besser", versprach sie.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_

* * *

_A/N. Die Theorien von Sartre lest Ihr - bei unstillbarem Interesse - am besten in seinem Hauptwerk nach. L'Être et le néant (Das Sein und das Nichts) und L'Existentialisme est un humanisme (Der Existentialismus ist ein Humanismus). Gibt es alle auch auf Deutsch, genau wie sein wohl berühmtestes Theaterstück Huis clos (Geschlossene Gesellschaft)._

_Daktari zitiert das Drama deswegen, weil es um einen Mann und zwei Frauen geht, die sich mit allerlei Bosheiten gegenseitig das Leben zur Hölle machen. Es geht deswegen in dem Stück um unerfüllte, abgewiesene Liebe, weil die jüngere Frau die ältere liebt, die ältere den Mann und der Mann die jüngere. So kann keiner von ihnen je Erfüllung finden, das sie auf ewig zu dritt in einem – ich glaube, es war ein Zugabteil – zusammen reisen müssen, schließlich sind sie in der Hölle. _

_Die Beziehung zu Snapes Leben wird deutlich, als Lucius auf die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Daktari und Narcissa hinweist. Daktari erinnert Severus an Narcissa, aber natürlich ist sie nicht Narcissa (wer mir so einen doofen Plot unterstellt, hat nichts verstanden), die er niemals wieder bekommen wird. Eine verlorene Liebe also. Natürlich ist auch Lucius' Hinweis auf Lilli berechtigt, eine abgewiesene Liebe, die Severus vermutlich stark geprägt hat. _

_Auch Lucius leidet – nachdem seine Erinnerung wieder da ist – unter der ‚Verlorenen Liebe'. Ihm ist wieder bewusst, was er an Narcissa verloren hat. Man könnte auch sagen, er leidet außerdem darunter, Remus nicht wieder sehen zu können, was seine schlechte Laune und bösartige Stimmung erklären würde. _

_Severus' nicht eben taktvolle Bemerkung zu Daktari, sie sehe aus, als wisse sie etwas von verschmähter Liebe, hat einen tragischen Hintergrund, den er nicht kennt: Denn auch Daktari ist mit ‚verlorener Liebe' geschlagen, da sie ja ihren Mann durch einen Unfall verloren hat. _

_Hier spiegelt sich dann die philosophische Diskussion der Charaktere in ihrem Schicksal. Drei zutiefst unglückliche Protagonisten bei Sartre, und drei gebrochene Charaktere bei Lady of the Dungeon. Na, wenigstens befinde ich mich jetzt in nicht geschlossener, aber guter Gesellschaft. ;-)_


	44. Severus: Ein grausamer Plan

**Kerkermond Evolution**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the Dungeon**

Slashig-trashige Fanfiction, in der ein gewisser hakennasiger Zaubertränkemeister auf unkonventionelle Weise mehrere Zimmer aufräumt und dabei eine folgenschwere Entscheidung trifft.

* * *

_Danke an lufa, Nicole, lola, Sally und Moonlight für Eure Reviews! Eigentlich schreibe ich diese Geschichte nur noch für Euch weiter, denn ich weiß ja, wie es ausgeht ;-)_

**oooOOOooo**

_Ihr Lieben,  
Halloween naht, draußen wird es langsam dunkler und düsterer, und meine fröhlichen Fanfictions überziehen sich mit einem schwarzen Schleier. Genießt den Morgen in der holsteinischen Metaller-Idylle mit seinen letzten Sonnenstrahlen, denn die eisige Nacht streckt schon ihre kalten Finger aus nach unseren tapferen Helden…_

**oooOOOooo**

_**Musik**__: _

_Nightwish: I walk alone_

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

**Kapitel 44. Severus: Ein grausamer Plan**

Daktari hatte nicht übertrieben, als sie eine stetige Verbesserung angekündigt hatte. Mit jedem Glas Whisky und jedem Thema, das sie anschnitten, hob sich Snapes Laune deutlich. Nach einer halben Stunde hatten sie Heideggers ‚Kritik der traditionellen Metaphysik' in Bausch und Bogen verdammt und nach einer weiteren halben Stunde lag Adornos ‚Dialektik der Aufklärung' in Trümmern. Bissig zerpflückte Severus die hehren Theorien, schnitt ihre schwachen Punkte an und trampelte auf ihrem Kern herum. Daktari verteidigte zum Schein, um sich schließlich wie eine Krähe auf die Überbleibsel zu stürzen. Sie schien dabei höchst vergnügt.

Mit leuchtenden Augen und geröteten Wangen bekannte sie schließlich: „Und als Musiker war Adorno auch keine Leuchte. Nie hat er sich aus dem Schatten Alban Bergs befreien können."

Mit wehenden Fahnen warf sich Severus in die Diskussion um moderne Musik, die sie ihm damit eröffnete. Tatsächlich wurde er sich mit Daktari schnell einig, dass es nach der Romantik in der Moderne nur noch wenige Komponisten gegeben habe, die überhaupt einer Erwähnung wert seien.

„Sieht man von Heavy Metall ab, versteht sich", schränkte sie ein.

„Ich kann nicht nachvollziehen, was man an dieser Art der … _Geräuscherzeugung_ finden kann", meinte Severus und unterdrückte einen Rülpser. Bei Merlin, er sollte schlafen gehen. Seine Manieren drohten ihn im Stich zu lassen.

„Mich reizt die komplexe musikalische Struktur, die mit der einer Sinfonie im klassischen Sinn oft mithalten kann. Elemente aus Barock und Romantik bereichern das Klangschema, und die Dominanz melodischer und harmonischer Phasen erinnert teilweise sogar an Wagner. Gut gemacht ist es eine progressive, konzeptionelle Musikform."

„Das können Sie mir nicht beweisen", beharrte der Tränkemeister. Bei Merlin, einer musiktheoretischen Diskussion sah er sich langsam nicht mehr gewachsen. Das wievielte Glas leerte er eben?

„Ich denke doch", entgegnete der Kobold. „Ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag: Wir beide sehen uns morgen eine ganz bestimmte Band an. Und wenn Sie in der Lage sind, die Kadenz des Leitthemas zu notieren, gibt es auf der Rückfahrt ausschließlich klassische Musik."

Severus schnaubte empört. „Aus diesem disharmonischen Krach eine Kadenz herauszuhören grenzt an Ketzerei. Aber schön, die Wette gilt."

Zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück, wobei das leichte Drehen in seinem Kopf der angenehmen Empfindung Vorschub leistete. Er hatte keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass ihm diese Aufgabe leicht fallen würde. Immerhin besaß er ein ausgezeichnetes Gehör.

Dieses ausgezeichnete Gehör ließ ihn jetzt auch auffahren, als das charakteristische ‚Plopp' einer Apparition in der Nähe des Zelts ertönte. Severus packte den Kobold und schob sie hinter sich in Deckung. Angespannt starrte er in die Dunkelheit.  
Eine Gestalt in einem Schottenrock, in der Hand einen Zauberstab, stapfte zielstrebig auf sie zu. Blondes Haar, offenbar magisch verlängert, fiel über ein schwarzes Oberteil mit dem Schriftzug „Metallica". Ganz offensichtlich hatte Remus den Amerikaner über das, was ihn hier erwartete, in Kenntnis gesetzt.

„Hi, Severus", grüßte Gawain und schenkte dem Kobold ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Guten Abend, oder vielmehr, guten Morgen, schöne Frau. Du musst Daktari sein. Remus hat mir eine Menge über dich erzählt. Ich bin Gawain MacGonagall."

„Hicks", machte der Kobold. „Hallo Gawain." Sie reichte ihm die Hand.

„Ich wollte schon immer mal hierher", verkündete er gut gelaunt. „Drei Tage grölen, saufen und sich hemmungslos am Hintern kratzen dürfen. Severus, du bist zu beneiden!"

Der Tränkemeister zog ein säuerliches Gesicht.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet du auf Metall stehst", fuhr Gawain fort.

„Ist es denn deine Musik?", erkundigte sich Daktari interessiert bei Gawain.

„Nicht unbedingt", antwortete der Werwolf. „Ab und zu kann ich das gut hören, aber ich müsste jetzt nicht um jeden Preis drei Tage Anreise in einem Bus voller Headbanger haben."

Er lächelte, doch es hatte etwas Melancholisches.

„Obwohl, im Vergleich zu dem, was uns in nächster Zeit bevor steht, wäre selbst ein vierwöchiger Wacken-Aufenthalt mehr als akzeptabel."

Er trat zu Snape.

„Bist du noch nüchtern genug für ein Gespräch, Severus?" Seine Augen waren ungewohnt ernst. Ein seltsamer Anblick für den jungen Amerikaner, der stets zu - meist geschmacklosen – Scherzen aufgelegt war.

„Dich zu sehen ist ernüchternd genug", grollte der Tränkemeister.

„Unser Whiskey ist inzwischen sowieso alle", ergänzte Daktari. „Im Wagen ist Cola und löslicher Kaffee, Heißwasserzaubern könnt ihr ja. Ich geh' schlafen und lass euch quatschen."

Sie streckte sich wie eine Katze und gähnte.

Als sie bei Lucius im Zelt verschwunden war, sagte Gawain anerkennend: „Was für eine Nette. Muggelfrauen haben so etwas herrlich Unbefangenes, das den meisten Hexen irgendwie fehlt." Er grinste. „Es sei denn, man hat soviel Glück wie ich und erwischt eine Tonks."

Snape sparte sich jeden Kommentar.

„Die Dinge laufen in HQ zufrieden stellend, im Rahmen der derzeitigen Möglichkeiten", informierte ihn Gawain. „Merlin, Severus, brauchst du einen Ausnüchterungstrank? Deine Augen sind ganz glasig."

„Beschäftige dich nicht mit meiner Anatomie", grollte der Slytherin. „Gewöhn dir bitte diese Pseudo-Agentensprache ab, und bring mich auf den aktuellen Stand."

„Physiologie", korrigierte ihn Gawain.

„Was?"

„Es muss heißen: ‚Beschäftige dich nicht mit meiner _Physiologie'_, oder noch besser: _Pathologie_. Glasige Augen sind ja nicht normal."

Während Severus sich noch fragte, wofür in aller Welt die Götter ihn straften, dass jeder meinte, ihn ständig in pseudowissenschaftliche Diskussionen zu ziehen und vor allem permanent korrigieren zu müssen, fuhr Gawain fort: „Remus und Bill haben mit dem Wissenschaftler gesprochen, und sie wissen jetzt zumindest, an welchen arkanen Punkten sie ansetzen müssen. Aber die Feinarbeit ist schwierig und du machst dir keine Vorstellung von ihrem Arbeitspensum. Sie sind von Tee auf Kaffee umgestiegen, um besser arbeiten zu können."

„Wie heldenhaft", ätzte Severus und beschloss, die beiden mit einem Trank aus seinen persönlichen Vorräten zu bedenken, der für ein paar Tage jedes Schlafbedürfnis unterdrücken würde. Kaffee! Auf so eine Idee konnte auch nur Gawain kommen. Zumindest Lupin und Dumbledore mussten doch wissen, dass es andere Mittel gab, die Konzentrationsfähigkeit…ach, was interessierte es ihn.

„Shacklebolt, Alicia und das Rudel bereiten die feindliche Übernahme von Voldemorts Unterschlupf vor. Dank Madame Hoodias ausgezeichnetem Veritaserum wissen wir von Pettigrew, dass Voldemort in zwei Tagen eine Reise nach Rumänien plant. Das Aurordepartment hat den Plan, seine Kontaktaufnahme mit der mächtigen dunklen Bewegung im Ostblock zu vereiteln, aufgegeben…"

„Kein Wunder, wenn sie alle nicht mehr zaubern können", zischte Snape.

„…der Grund liegt darin, dass man Voldemort lieber außer Haus weiß, wenn man mit so wenigen Leuten versucht, seine Maschine außer Gefecht zu setzen. Merlin, Severus, du weißt, was für eine Himmelfahrtsmission das ist. Hast du schon mit Malfoy gesprochen?"

„Nicht darüber. Lucius ist…nur mäßig kooperativ."

Gawain biss sich auf die Lippen. „Weiß er's schon?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, hielt jedoch sogleich in der Bewegung inne, weil ihm davon schwindelig wurde.

„Ich muss morgen noch einmal einen Legilimens durchführen und dann mit ihm sprechen. Hast du meinen Zauberstab?"

Gawain zeigte ein breites Zahnpasta-Reklame-Grinsen.

„Wie könnte ich, wo du ihn dir doch von einem Muggel hast abnehmen und zertrümmern lassen?"

Doch dann langte er in die Tasche seines Schottenrocks und präsentierte ein schmales Etui im Tartandesign.

„Ein Reservestab, Familienerbstück der MacGonagalls. Ich wollte mir nicht von den Wachzaubern in Spinners End das Hirn wegpusten lassen. Lass ihn dir nicht _schon wieder_ abnehmen, Sev."

Snape verdrehte die Augen, griff jedoch sofort nach dem verpackten Stab. Genau genommen hatte Gawain Recht – er selbst hätte im umgekehrten Fall ebenso gehandelt, sah man davon ab, dass er dem Werwolf niemals ein Erbstück anvertraut, sondern irgendwo einen Stab ‚organisiert' hätte.

Severus zog den Stab aus dem Futteral und schwang ihn vorsichtig durch die Luft, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass sie niemand beobachtete. Der Tisch vor ihm begann zu schweben und verfärbte sich überdies lila. Severus zuckte zurück.

„Ach ja, er neigt dazu, jede Art von Verwandlung zu begünstigen", erläuterte Gawain jetzt hilfreich. „Wenn du also aus deiner Robe einen schicken Ledermantel machen willst, sollte es dir damit leicht fallen."

Severus mühte sich, den Tisch wieder in seinen vorherigen Zustand zu versetzen. Bis auf ein paar violette Flecke an einem der Tischbeine gelang es.

„Ich habe zu viel getrunken, um heute Nacht noch zu disapparieren", sagte Severus. „Wir müssen das auf morgen früh verschieben."

„Prima", meinte Gawain. „Wo schlafen wir?"

Das war allerdings eine interessante Frage. Das Zelt kam nicht in Frage, zumal dort vermutlich nur Platz für zwei Personen war, auch wenn Lucius etwas von „schon mit fünf Kindern probiert, kein Problem" erzählt hatte.

„Du im Grimmauldplatz, ich im Bus", beschloss Severus schließlich.

„Oh nein, mein Freund. Noch eine Langstrecken-Apparition, und ich habe morgen so einen Kater wie du, ganz ohne das Vergnügen einer halben Flasche Irischen Whiskeys dazu gehabt zu haben", widersprach Gawain.

Er richtete seinen Stab auf den Bus. „_Alohomora. __Enlargo_." Mit einem fürchterlichen Knarzen verbreiterte sich das alte Fahrzeug. "Sieht doch prima aus", frohlockte der Werwolf gut gelaunt. Ohne sich weiter um Severus zu kümmern, beschwor er Luftmatratze und Schlafsack und stieg durch die große Heckklappe in den Bus.

„Komm schon, Severus, die Nacht wird nicht jünger", rief er Snape zu.

„Bei Merlin", grummelte der Tränkemeister. „In einem alten Bus mit einem Werwolf, noch dazu einem amerikanischen, und all das inmitten von tausender durchgeknallter Muggel."

Leicht schwankend schritt er zum Wagen. Müde krabbelte er hinein und zog sich die Decke über die Ohren, die Hand fest um den Zauberstab geschlossen. ‚Immer wachsam' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Trotz der beschämenden Situation wurde ihm jedoch bewusst, dass er in den letzten Jahren selten so weit ab jeder realen Gefahr geschlafen hatte wie hier. Mit einem Seufzen sank er in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

**oooOOOooo**

Das Aufwachen am nächsten Morgen war deutlich unangenehmer als das Einschlafen am Vorabend. Wobei der Ausdruck ‚Vorabend' grob an den Realitäten vorbei ging. Es musste nach zwei gewesen sein, als Snape schlafen gegangen war.

„Severus." Jemand rüttelte ihn unsanft am Arm. „Severus. Wer ist der Typ in unserem Auto?"

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen, um nicht dem grausig hellen Tageslicht ausgesetzt zu sein. Sein Kopf hatte die Ausmaße eines Halloween-Kürbis und es summte und dröhnte darin wie in einem Bienenschwarm. Einem ziemlich aufgeregten, gereizten Bienenschwarm. Vielleicht waren es auch Hornissen.

„Lucius."

„Nein. Ich bin Lucius", sagte der Rüttler. „_Das_ ist nicht Lucius. Mann, mach endlich die Augen auf. Es ist gleich Mittag."

Undeutlich erkannte Snape vor sich Lucius Malfoy, der einen Heiligenschein trug. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass sein blondes Haar lediglich das Sonnenlicht reflektierte.

„Morgen, Lou", sagte eine Frauenstimme und an Severus' Ohr drang das Geräusch einen herzhaften Kusses. „Frühstück gibt drüben bei Ian und Giles. Das dort ist übrigens Gawain MacGonagall, der Werwolf, von dem Remus erzählt hat."

Bei dem Wort ‚Werwolf' öffnete Gawain die Augen, fuhr auf und krachte mit dem Kopf gegen das Dach des Busses.

„Werwolf?", wiederholte Lucius verwirrt. „Macht euch nicht lächerlich, das sind doch bloß Schauergeschichten."

Jetzt war es an Severus, in ziemlich rasantem Tempo und mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen wirklich aufzuwachen. Wieso erinnerte sich Lucius nicht mehr daran, dass Remus ein Werwolf war? Gestern hatte er _alles_ wieder gewusst!

Severus tauschte einen ziemlich verkniffenen Blick mit Gawain.

„Merlin ist das warm hier", beschwerte sich der Amerikaner. „Mir klebt jeder Faden am Leib."

Tatsächlich war auch Snape unangenehm durchgeschwitzt. Aber viel mehr Sorgen bereitete ihm Lucius, der jetzt kopfschüttelnd in Richtung des Vorzeltes der Irischen Headbanger stapfte, mit denen Daktari offenbar eine Festivalfreundschaft angeleiert hatte.

„Gestern hat sich Lucius noch an alles erinnert", sagte er dumpf. „Heute weiß er nicht einmal mal, was ein Werwolf ist?"

„Oh, er weiß es, er glaubt nur nicht dran", korrigierte Gawain und murmelte einen Reinigungszauber, während er sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zog.

Seufzend erläuterte Severus dem Amerikaner, wie Lucius' Erinnerung nach dem ersten ‚Legilimens' plötzlich kaskadenhaft auf ihn eingestürzt war, eine unbeabsichtigte Kettenreaktion.

„Vielleicht war es einfach zu viel auf einmal, und sein Kopf hat Teile der Erinnerungen wieder abgeschaltet", mutmaßte Gawain.

„Eben das macht mir Sorgen", nickte Snape. „Wenn sich Erinnerungen ohne Kontrolle an- und abschalten, wird er völlig unkalkulierbar. Stell dir vor, eben ist ihm noch klar, dass er gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpft, und im nächsten erkennt er ihn nicht mehr."

„Du meinst, er könnte die Mission mitten drin verwirrt abbrechen?" Gawains Miene war besorgt.

„Worst-Case-Szenario", erwiderte Snape. „Oder er denkt plötzlich, er gehört zur anderen Seite." Er seufzte. „Dabei haben wir noch nicht einmal mit ihm über seinen heldenhaften, vermutlich aber tödlichen Auftritt auf dieser Aktion gesprochen." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich könnte das übernehmen", bot Gawain an.

„Nein", erwiderte der Tränkemeister. „Lucius ist…er war mein Freund. Ich mach das selbst. Du musst Dumbledore informieren, sobald ich mich mit Lucius' Gehirn näher befasst habe."

„Ich will bleiben und mit heute Abend ‚Iron Maiden' anhören", sagte Gawain. „Wer weiß, ob ich lange genug lebe, um die noch mal live zu sehen."

„Wenn du so denkst, solltest du deine letzen Abende lieber mit der Frau verbringen, an der dir etwas liegt, wie du sagst", mahnte Severus.

Gawain lachte. „Das ist ja ein fast väterlicher Rat, Severus. Keine Sorge, Tonks kommt heute Abend her. Sie steht auf Metall."

Nachdem sie alle ein opulentes Frühstück mit Toast, Eiern und Speck aus der Pfanne, die auf einem Campinggaskocher brutzelte, genossen hatten, zu dem es zu Lucius' großer Freude (und nur zu seiner) sogar Melissentee gab, nachdem sich herausstellte, dass die irischen Headbanger allesamt im wahren Leben fleißige Studenten waren, und nachdem Gawain begonnen hatte, der Französin von Vorabend schöne Augen zu machen und dafür fast verprügelt worden wäre, wandte sich Severus an seinen ehemals engsten Freund.

„Wir müssen reden, Lucius."

Dieser musterte ihn mit kühlem Blick. „Das müssen wir wirklich."

Sie kehrten der heute Mittag noch erstaunlich stillen wilden Szene den Rücken und gingen ein Stück den Weg zwischen den Zelten entlang, in Richtung der Bühnen.

„Du hast etwas mit meinem Kopf gemacht", beklagte sich Lucius. „Vor meinen inneren Augen rauschen hunderte von Bildern vorbei, die ich nicht einordnen kann. Ein Gesicht, zu dem ich eben noch einen Namen hatte, ist mir plötzlich fremd. Da sind Orte, an die ich mich erinnere, aber ihre Namen fallen mir nicht ein. Was sind das für grüne Dinger, die den Tee bringen?"

„Hauselfen", antwortete Severus. Es war viel schlimmer, als er befürchtet hatte. „Ich möchte, dass du mir erlaubst, noch einmal in deine Gedanken einzudringen, Lucius", sagte Severus.

Sie hatten den Rand des Festivalgeländes erreicht und er fluchte nachlässig ein Loch in den Zaun. Sie gingen weiter bis zu einer Baumgruppe, unter der sich Lucius im Schatten ins Gras sinken ließ.

„Es tut mir Leid wegen gestern Abend", sagte Lucius. „Ich war nicht ich selbst."

„Doch", erwiderte Severus. „Warst du. Mehr als in den letzten Monaten. Der alte Lucius war kein besonders guter Mensch."

„Danke", gab Lucius sarkastisch zurück. Er rupfte eine Glockenblume ab und schob sich gedankenverloren den Stängel zwischen die Zähne. „Remus ist ein guter Mensch", sagte er plötzlich. „Warum liebt er mich?"

„Du erinnerst dich nicht?", erkundigte sich Severus.

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht an das, was vor Irland passierte."

Severus zog den Stab. „Entspann dich. Ich werde dir helfen. Vertrau mir. _Legilimens_."

Severus visualisierte den Geist von Menschen, in deren Erinnerung er eindrang, immer gerne mit dem Inneren von Häusern. Manche waren penibel aufgeräumt, andere chaotisch, die meisten lagen dazwischen. Lucius' Gehirn erinnerte Severus an ein Haus, durch das ein Tornado gefegt war. Überall lagen von den Wänden gefallene Bilder, die Rahmen zum Teil zerbrochen, die Gesichter der Menschen auf den Photographien mit schwarzem Ruß unkenntlich gemacht. Kein Wunder, dass Lucius sich nicht mehr zurecht fand. Langsam schritt Severus durch das ‚Haus'. Hatte es vor dem ersten Legilimens zwei kleine, ordentliche Zimmer gegeben, in denen die Erinnerung an das Jahr in Irland untergebracht waren, und dahinter eine fest verschlossene Tür, quollen jetzt mehr und mehr Bilder aus dem Tornadohaus in die kleinen Räume und brachten auch hier das Gefüge durcheinander. Es würde Monate dauern, bis Lucius wieder klar denken konnte. Monate, in denen er, Severus, jeden Tag mit ihm würde arbeiten müssen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das bewerkstelligen sollte. Aber falls es ihm nicht gelang, Lucius' Geist hier und in den nächsten Tagen soweit zu ordnen, dass er den Einsatz in Voldemorts Hauptquartier durchziehen konnte, waren alle weiteren Überlegungen ohnehin müßig.

Severus lief weiter durch Lucius' inneres Haus, stieg über Trümmer und Unrat, und öffnete schließlich eine Tür, die hinter einem Vorhang verborgen war. Was für eine Erinnerung mochte es sein, die sein ehemaliger Freund hier so sorgfältig verbarg?

Er tippte im Geiste mit dem Zauberstab dagegen, ein leises ‚_Alohomora'_ auf den Lippen. Die Tür verschwand, Severus trat einen Schritt nach vorne und betrat eine Art Kapelle. Licht flutete durch hohe, gotische Fenster und ergoss sich auf den makellosen hellen Steinboden. Der Raum besaß keine Bänke, keine religiösen Symbole, doch an der Stirnseite befand sich ein langer Tisch mit einem kostbaren weißen Damastüberwurf. Darauf stand ein einziges Bild: Es zeigte Remus Lupin. Das Bild sah aus, als sei es kurz nach Lupins Befreiung aus Voldemorts Kerker aufgenommen. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter den Augen des Gryffindors, die noch von den Entbehrungen der Haft und dem vergangenen Vollmond zeugten. Ein Zettel, eindeutig Lucius' geschwungene Handschrift, steckte an dem Bild. Severus las die Aufschrift: Wahrheit oder Pflicht? Glenkill.

Noch während Severus das Bild betrachtete, fasste er einen Plan. Es war ein durchtriebener, hinterlistiger Plan von perfider Bosheit, aber er war auch brillant und bestrickend einfach. Eines Slytherin würdig!

Hier in diesem Teil von Lucius' Erinnerung lag der Schlüssel für die magische Liebe zwischen Lucius Malfoy und Remus Lupin.

Lupin, der von Severus und Dumbledore gefordert hatte, mit Lucius gemeinsam in den von Voldemort versiegelten Raum zu apparieren, aus dem einen Grund, nämlich mit seiner Magie die tödlichen Strahlen zu absorbieren, die der Bruch des Siegels freisetzen würde. Doch ausgerechnet der Werwolf war immens wichtig für den Orden. Er war derjenige, dessen arithmantisches Wissen gefordert war, um die Maschine zu sabotieren, falls es nicht möglich wäre, sie zu zerstören. Mit einem Veela, der sich wie Lucius nur noch bruchstückhaft seiner Fähigkeiten entsann, zu apparieren, stellte jedoch ein unkalkulierbares Risiko dar. Lupin war zu wichtig, um bei dem Versuch, Lucius zu retten, ins Nirvana appariert zu werden oder zu sterben. Aber es gab andere...

Mit kalten, bleichen Fingern zog Severus vorsichtig das Bild aus dem polierten Silberrahmen. Ein Metall, das ohnehin eines Lykantrophen nicht statthaft ist, dachte er mit einem ironischen Lächeln. Ein kleiner Feuerzauber, und schon ging das Portrait von Lupin in Flammen auf. Severus schwang den Stab ein weiteres Mal und beschwor ein anderes Bild, einer anderen Person. Sachte, beinahe zärtlich schob er es in den fein ziselierten Rahmen. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, um sein Werk zu betrachten. Gar nicht übel. Zu dieser Person passte der silberne Rahmen viel besser.  
Auf dem Weg hinaus schaffte Severus noch ein wenig Unordnung in den beiden aufgeräumten Räumen, die Lucius' Erinnerungen an die letzten zwölf Monate enthielten. Sorgfältig entfernte er jedes Bild und jeden Gegenstand, der an Remus Lupin erinnerte.

Oh ja, Lupin würde ihn dafür hassen bis ans Ende seiner Tage. Tonks würde nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm sprechen. Nun, das war kein all zu großer Verlust.  
Alle würden sie ihn dafür verurteilen.

Die Verantwortung lag wie ein schwerer, dunkler Umhang auf seinen knochigen Schultern, doch Severus hatte sich entschieden. In diesem Fall heiligte der Zweck die Mittel.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	45. Severus: Vertrauen und Verrat

**Kerkermond Evolution**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the Dungeon**

Slashig-trashige Fanfiction, in der ein gewisser hakennasiger Zaubertränkemeister sich mit seiner dunklen Seite konfrontiert, und der hellen eine letzte Stippvisite abstattet, während Daktari philosophische Überlegungen anstellt und Lucius' Erinnerungslücken erste Auswirkungen zeigen.

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

_Danke an Nicole, Lufa, Lola, Silbergold, Reditus Mortis und Lilia für Eure Reviews! Diesmal geht es flott weiter, und ich hoffe, Ihr habt Spaß mit den Gemeinheiten unseres Lieblingstränkemeisters. Viel Vergnügen!_

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

_**Musik**__: _

_Nigh__twish: Cadence of her last breath_

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

**Kapitel 45. Severus: Vertrauen und Verrat **

Nachdem Severus Lucius' Kopf und Gedanken wieder verlassen hatte, packte er sich den Bewusstlosen über die Schulter und apparierte auf das Festivalgelände zurück, direkt ins Zelt. Er bettete seinen ehemaligen Freund auf eine der zwei Luftmatratzen und ließ ihn allein.

Snapes nächster Weg führte ihn die große Öffentliche Eulerei der alten Hansestadt Hamburg. Sie war die nächste Metropole, die ihm einigermaßen bekannt war. Von hier würde seine Eule so lange brauchen, dass der Adressat wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken bekäme zwischen dem Empfang der Botschaft und der nachfolgenden Verabredung. Finster starrte Severus der Eule nach. Es war Zeit, einmal gewonnenes Vertrauen zu nutzen – und zu missbrauchen.

‚Zeit', dachte er sinnierend, während er sich unter die Menschenmassen auf der Einkaufsstraße mischte, um unauffällig dem Bahnhof zuzustreben, hinter dem es einen geheimen Apparitionspunkt gab.

Die Zeit war gekommen. Die Zeit, sich ein letztes Mal zu entscheiden, ein letztes Mal seine Loyalitäten zu überprüfen. Jetzt hatte er alles in der Hand. Alles – fast grenzenlose Macht. Dumbledore und der Orden vertrauten ihm. Wenn er dem Dunklen Lord Lucius auslieferte und dazu die wenigen Ordensmitglieder, deren Kräfte noch nicht von der Absorptionsmaschine neutralisiert wurden, wäre sein Platz zur Rechten des kommenden Herrschers der Magischen Welt unantastbar. Eine verlockende Vorstellung für jeden Slytherin.

Wie konnte Dumbledore nur glauben, dass er, Severus, fünfzehn Jahre lang einer unerfüllten Liebe nachtrauerte, zu einem Mädchen, das sich für seinen Rivalen, für James Potter, entschieden hatte? Dass der Tod dieser Frau ihn in einem unauflösbaren Schuldkomplex gefangen hielt und in Treue folglich an ihre Ideale, ihre Freunde, und damit an den Orden, fesselte? Was für ein hanebüchener Unsinn!

Natürlich hatte er eine ganze Weile mit Lillis Tod und seiner Schuld zu kämpfen. Sie war ihm niemals gleichgültig gewesen und seine Gefühle für sie waren leidenschaftlich und aufrichtig. Doch in jedem Leben gab es eine zweite Chance, und die seine war Narcissa Malfoy gewesen.

Doch Cissy war tot und ihre Asche vom Wind verweht.

Was ihm blieb, war die Erinnerung, und die Aussicht darauf, sein Leben mit Macht, Todesserehren und Reichtum zu füllen, während er im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords dessen weltweite Invasion lenkte. Großbritannien war längst nicht das Ende des ‚Großen Plans'. Nach Potters Tod würde bald die ganze Welt zu Füßen seines Meisters liegen. Für einen Moment berauschte sich Snape an dieser Vorstellung.

**oooOOOooo**

„Wann spielt die Gruppe mit den schwierigen Kadenzen?", erkundigte sich Gawain interessiert bei Daktari.

„Um halb elf, auf dem True Metall Stage. Vorher spielen Apocalytica."

Seit sie festgestellt hatten, dass Lucius im Zelt lag und schlief, es ihm von der Müdigkeit abgesehen jedoch gut ging, hockten sie in der Sonne und vergnügten sich mit Cocktails, die Gawain von der Bar im Bereich der Fressmeile illegal beschwor. Sie hielten den Alkoholpegel niedrig, aber aufrecht.

Daktari ließ sich von Gawain in das Geheimnis der Lykantrophie einführen. Sie interessierte sich für die psychologischen Auswirkungen ebenso wie für die physiologischen Effekte, sie lauschte fasziniert Gawains Darstellung der Vollmondnächte. Der junge Amerikaner war angetan von ihrer vorurteilsfreien, wissenschaftlichen Herangehensweise.

„Wenn dieser ganze Kampf vorbei ist, wäre es schön, wenn du mit deiner Freundin ab und zu zum Grillen vorbei kommen würdest", lud sie ihn ein. „Louis würde sich bestimmt auch freuen. Und ich finde es sehr cool, einen Werwolf in meinem Bekanntenkreis zu haben."

Gawain wollte gerade nachfragen, was an Remus nicht werwölfisch genug sei, als ihm klar wurde, dass Remus offenbar dieses Detail – wie so oft – verschwiegen hatte. Wusste Lucius überhaupt davon? Doch bevor Gawain weitere diskrete Nachforschungen hierzu anstellen konnte, wurde ihr Gespräch unterbrochen.

„Sie glauben tatsächlich an ein normales Leben nach dem Kampf, Mrs. Herriot…Daktari?" erkundigte sich Snape, der eben wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte.

„Sie nicht?", fragte sie zurück, um mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns hinzuzusetzen: „Das Leben wird immer irgendwie ‚normal' weitergehen, Severus. Menschen mögen in Extremsituationen stecken, doch die anderen sechs Milliarden um sie herum leben ein ‚normales' Leben und nehmen ihre Nöte nur am Rande wahr."

Er setzte sich zu ihnen, nachdem er einen misstrauischen Blick auf den nicht eben Vertrauen erweckenden Campingshocker geworfen hatte. Gawain schob Severus ungefragt eine ‚Bloody Mary' herüber, die er eben beschworen hatte. Snape deutete zum Dank ein winziges Nicken an. Aller Widersprüche zwischen ihnen zum Trotz schätzte er den amerikanischen Werwolf. Er würde seinen Tod bedauern. Sie waren fast Freunde.

„Sie glauben also, dass die Ereignisse um einzelne, extrem mächtige Menschen, den Lauf der Welt nicht verändern können?", nahm Snape das Gespräch mit dem Kobold wieder auf.

Daktari reckte sich, schob ihre Schirmmütze ein Stück zurück und zwinkerte ihn aus rauchblauen Augen an. Sie musste gegen die Sonne schauen, um ihn anzusehen. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Aber stellen wir uns mal einen sozialen Umbruch schlimmster Art vor, und lassen wir die wirtschaftlichen und politischen Verhältnisse des Mittelalters zurückkehren. Das wäre schlimm, oder? Aber trotzdem würden die Menschen weiterleben: Sich verlieben, heiraten, Kinder bekommen, einander betrügen, bestehlen, lachen, weinen, arbeiten – eben all das tun, was nun mal zum menschlichen Leben dazu gehört."

„Sie wären alle unglücklich in ihrem Elend", widersprach Gawain.

„Aber nein", sagte Daktari entschieden. „Vielleicht die erste Generation, die noch eine andere Welt kannte. Aber sie würden sich gewöhnen. Der Mensch gewöhnt sich nun mal und dann kehrt die ‚Normalität' zurück. Studien besagen, dass die Menschen im Mittelalter nicht unglücklicher waren als wir."

Sie setzte sich nun ganz auf. „Schaut mal, ihr beide seid ziemlich mächtig. Ihr könntet euch einen Haufen Zeug herbei hexen, so wie diese Cocktails. Severus könnte die Boxen an der Bühne stumm zaubern, daran habe ich keine Zweifel. Er könnte ‚Apocalyptica' nachher dazu bringen, Klassik statt Metall zu spielen, immerhin ist es das, was die Jungs mal gelernt haben. Aber seid ihr deswegen glücklicher als…na, sagen wir mal, ich, eine unbedeutende Muggel mit begrenzten Fähigkeiten?"

Sie sah von einem zum anderen.

„Ich bin glücklich, wenn ich nicht gerade ziemlich gefährliche Anti-Todesser-Operationen durchführen muss", bekannte Gawain. „Wobei mir die Gefahr wenig ausmacht, aber ich habe Angst um Dora."

„Du bist also nicht deswegen glücklich, weil du mächtig bist und zaubern kannst, sondern weil du Freude an deiner Arbeit hast und einen Menschen, den du liebst", konstatierte Daktari. „Dein Leben mag ein bisschen schwierig sein im Moment, aber im Prinzip magst du es. Und genau darin liegt der Schlüssel."

„Wenn es so einfach wäre", unterbrach sie Severus mit schneidender Stimme, „warum sind Sie dann nicht glücklich, Daktari?"

„Aber das bin ich", gab sie zurück. „Im Prinzip. Wissen Sie, Severus, als mein Mann vor fast zwei Jahren starb, dachte ich, die Welt bleibt stehen. Es fühlte sich an, als sei alles Leben zu Eis erstarrt, inklusive mir selbst. Doch irgendwann stellte ich fest, dass alle um mich herum ihr ‚normales' Leben weiter lebten. Ich selbst musste auch in Bewegung bleiben. Fohlen bleiben nicht in den Stuten, nur weil die Tierärztin trauert. Und eines Tages saß ich wieder an einem Feuer, habe Musik gehört und es fühlte sich ‚normal' an. Nicht schön, aber ‚normal'. Es gibt immer ein ‚Leben danach', eine wiederkehrende ‚Normalität', gleich nach welchem Ereignis. Wir Menschen sind so."

„Das ist sehr beruhigend", stellte Gawain zufrieden fest. „Darauf trinken wir."

Er hob sein Glas und stieß mit dem Kobold an. Severus starrte nachdenklich auf die ‚Bloody Mary' in seiner Hand und leerte das Glas dann in einem Zug.

**oooOOOooo**

Um sieben war Lucius wieder auf den Beinen, und auch Tonks war inzwischen zu ihnen gestoßen. Nach großem Hallo und Begrüßung erfasste eine fiebrige, höchst alberne Vorfreude die kleine Gruppe, die Severus kaum auszuhalten vermochte. Schließlich zogen sie alle zusammen in Richtung Bühne, wo bereits drangvolle Enge zwischen den Boxen herrschte. Eine Band spielte, deren Musik wesentlich melodiöser war, als das was Severus am Vorabend gehört hatte.

Lucius hatte eine Weile gebraucht, um sich an Tonks zu erinnern, aber schließlich hatte er ihr Bild doch aus irgendeiner Ecke seiner maroden Gedanken geholt.

„Was ist mit ihm los?", zischte Gawain Severus zu. „Heute Morgen war er noch völlig bei sich, und jetzt erkennt er Tonks nicht mal?"

„Ich war gezwungen, seine Erinnerungen auf das zentral Wichtige zu reduzieren. Er wird seine Aufgabe erfüllen, das allein zählt." Severus funkelte Gawain in bester Tränkemeistermanier an. Immerhin, der Werwolf nahm die Auskunft hin. ‚Sie sind alle solch vertrauensselige Narren', dachte Snape bei sich.

Dora machte sich wenig daraus, dass ihr ‚Onkel' sich nur bruchstückhaft an sie erinnerte. Im Gegenteil: Sie freute sich, dass er interessiert und offen von ihr alles Mögliche über ihr Leben erfahren wollte. Zu ersten Mal überhaupt erlebte sie ihn nicht zynisch, arrogant oder extrem beherrscht, sondern entspannt und charmant. Sie grinste. Im Augenblick, während auf der Bühne umgebaut wurde, quatschte er Daktari mit leuchtenden Augen ins Ohr. Er stand hinter ihr und hatte die Arme mit fast zärtlicher Geste um den Hals der zierlichen Frau gelegt. Offensichtlich erzählte er komische Sachen, denn sie musste immer wieder lachen. Seltsam fand Tonks nur das Verhalten von Severus Snape. Wenn seine Aufgabe wirklich beendet war und er Lucius auf dessen Einsatz vorbereitet hatte, wieso apparierte er dann nicht nachhause? Er hasste Heavy Metall, hatte die Musik mehrmals als ‚Tortur für die Ohren' bezeichnet. Doch statt sich davon zu machen, starrte der Tränkemeister finsteren Blicks auf seine Umgebung.

Was Tonks nicht ahnte: Seine Maßnahmen begannen bereits, erste Wirkung zu zeigen. Lucius – daran hatte Snape sich erinnert – hatte nie etwas anbrennen lassen als junger Mann. Jetzt, unbeleckt von jeder Erinnerung an Narcissa, befreit von allen Gedanken an Remus Lupin, flirtete er ungehemmt mit dem Kobold. Ein grimmiges Lächeln stahl sich auf Snapes Gesicht und verzerrte seine Lippen zu einem kruden Grinsen. Seine Rechnung würde aufgehen.

Für eine Weile fesselten die Geschehnisse auf der Bühne seinen Blick. Vier große Männer mit langen Haaren erschienen dort, eingehüllt in Rauch und Qualm, ‚bewaffnet' mit vier Violoncelli. Grünliches Scheinwerfer strahlten auf den Bühnennebel, wurde reflektiert und ließ die Musiker erscheinen, als seien sie eingeschlossen im tödlichen Licht eines gigantischen ‚Avada kedavras'. Leider fielen sie nicht tot um. Kurze abgehackte Akkorde, als schleiche, oder hüpfe, oder schleiche _und_ hüpfe gleichzeitig, wie es nur ein Zwerg-Troll vermochte, ertönten. Severus erkannte Griegs unvergleichliche Handschrift, die weltberühmte Tonfolge seiner ‚Halle des Bergkönigs'. Eine geschmeidige Oberstimme legte sich über die Tonika, wickelte die Töne ein und nahm ihnen die Härte. Für eine Weile ließen die Musiker ihre Virtuosität und ihr wahres Können aufblitzen. Dann beschleunigte sie ihr Spiel, wurden schneller und lauter, weit über die Dynamik der Komposition hinweg, verfielen in einen Rausch, ein irres Klirren, Schaben und Kreischen der Instrumente, die gequält ihre Seele hinausschrieen. Um Severus herum tobten die Massen. Das unvermeidliche Kopfschütteln war wilder geworden im Takt der Musik, Menschen jubelten, schrieen und torkelten. Es war widerlich und gleichzeitig wohnte all dem eine unglaubliche Magie inne. Der Reiz lag für Severus nicht in der emotionalen Beteiligung der Massen. Er sah Daktaris Augen glitzern. Nein, es war die Vorstellung, wie der Dunkle Lord diese Massen beherrschen würde. Knien würden sie vor ihm, solange seine unendliche Existenz währte. Und er, Severus, würde Teil haben an solcher Macht.

Eine dunkelhaarige Frau betrat die Bühne, einer der Streicher kündigte sie als ‚Christina Scabbia' an. Sie sang mit kräftiger, klarer Stimme, eine Lied über Liebe und Leid, untermalt vom treibenden Klang der Celli. In den Gesichtern rings um ihn zeichnete sich glückliche Verzückung ab. Er warf einen Blick auf Gawain und Tonks, die einander in den Armen lagen und still die Bühne betrachteten. Lucius und der Kobold standen neben ihnen. Eben drehte sich Daktari zu ihrem Freund um und packte ihn an den Schultern. Sie sagte etwas zu ihm, das Severus nicht verstehen konnte und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Etwas lief hier nicht wie geplant. Es gab eine kurze Diskussion zwischen den beiden, dann standen sie wieder einträchtig nebeneinander und Daktari hatte sich bei Lucius eingehängt. Dennoch war dies eine distanziertere Position als die, die sie vorher eingenommen hatte. Aus einem ihm unverständlichen Grund verspürte er eine gewisse Befriedigung darüber. Er packte Daktari bei der Schulter.

„Wollen wir jetzt über Kadenzen sprechen?", schrie er ihr ins Ohr.

Sie lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nightwish treten als nächste auf. Dann dürfen Sie sich profilieren, wenn Sie können."

Nach einer Show, die die Erwartungen des geneigten Publikums mehr als zufrieden gestellt hatte, und auch Severus nicht völlig unbeeindruckt zurück ließ, traten die vier Männer ab.

„Ich denke, das waren _nun_ die finnischen Violinisten und ihre Freunde?", erkundigte sich der Tränkemeister.

„Das waren _nur_ die finnischen Violinisten", erwiderte Lucius freundlich. „Ihre Freunde kommen jetzt. Auch aus Finnland, im Übrigen."

„Dann hören wir jetzt Sibelius statt Grieg?"

„Kaum", entgegnete der Kobold, während sie weiter in die Hände klatschte. Die vier waren Magier, auf ihre ganz eigene Art. Sie hatten ihr Publikum verzaubert. Daktari lächelte Severus zu. „Die Kompositionen stammen von Holopainen selbst. Das ist der Keyborder."

Gemeinsam beobachteten sie, wie die Roadies die Bühne umgestalteten. Als sie fertig waren, verlöschte das Licht. Die Spannung im Publikum stieg. Es wurde rhythmisch geklatscht, und die Zuschauer begannen zu rufen: „Nightwish, Nightwish."

Eine Feuerfontäne schoss unter Trommelwirbel neben dem Schlagzeugpodest in die Höhe, und weiche, mit komplexen Klangmustern verbundene Akkorde füllten Severus' Ohren wie musikgewordenes Nordlicht. Die Musiker erschienen, ihre Gestalten begannen sich aus dem blauen Nebel herauszulösen, der sie umgab. Eine junge Frau mit langen, schwarzen Haaren und in einem aufwändig verzierten Samtkleid betrat die Bühne. Ihre helle, klassisch schöne Stimme schwebte über der Musik, drang in sie ein und wand bunte Bänder um Kadenzen und Synkopen. Für eine ganze Weile gab es nichts, außer den Melodien und Klängen in Severus' Kopf und den flackernden Lichtern auf der Bühne. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit stellte der finstere Tränkemeister jedes Denken ein und ließ sich in den pulsierenden Rhythmus der Musik ziehen. Irgendwann – als anstelle der Sängerin einer der Musiker zu singen begann, ein unschönes Geräusch, das eher an das das Krächzen eines Raben erinnerte, löste sich die Faszination. Severus' rastloser Verstand nahm seine Tätigkeit wieder auf. Aufmerksam, doch weniger hingebungsvoll als zuvor, verfolgte er das Geschehen auf der Bühne und die Reaktion des verzückten Publikums. Doch er hatte verstanden, gefühlt und empfunden, dass Musik eine Form der Magie war, die die Muggel durchaus beherrschten.

Mit einem Paukenschlag und diversen Feuereffekten endete das Konzert. Still und offenbar noch unter dem Eindruck des eben Erlebten begab sich die Gruppe zurück zu ihrem Campingplatz.

„Lucius", sagte Severus in die Stille hinein. „Morgen früh wird es Zeit für uns, zu gehen. Ich werde dich gegen neun hier abholen."

„Ich fahre mit Daktari nachhause. Meinetwegen hol' mich in zwei Tagen in Irland ab", gab Lucius unwirsch zurück.

„Die Zeit läuft uns davon, Lucius", spielte Tonks Snape unbeabsichtigt in die Hände. „Wenn Severus sagt, dass er mit dir arbeiten muss, hörst du besser auf ihn. Zuviel hängt vom Erfolg eurer Mission ab." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Auch sie wusste, was Lucius bevorstehen würde.

„Sicher lässt Dumbledore sich noch etwas einfallen, oder?" erkundigte sie sich bang bei Gawain.

Doch der Amerikaner zuckte die Schulter. „Nur ein begnadeter Fluchbrecher könnte die Strahlungskomponenten des Siegels noch während sie einwirken so modifizieren, dass sie ungefährlich werden. Bill jedoch ist unter den Bestohlenen, kann also nicht zaubern. Remus könnte es vielleicht, aber er darf sich diesem Risiko nicht aussetzen. Ich wäre bereit, es zu versuchen, aber ob ich es schaffen kann, ist eher fraglich. Arithmantik zählt nicht eben zu meinen Steckenpferden. Vielleicht käme Alicia in Frage, sie ist gut."

Lucius legte indessen einen Arm um die Schulter des Kobolds. „Was denkst du, Daktari? Du müsstest alleine zurückfahren."

„Das wäre zwar schade, aber nicht dramatisch. Vielleicht solltest du noch einmal mit Remus darüber sprechen?", schlug sie vor.

„Remus?", wiederholte Lucius mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Meinst du etwa Remus Lupin, den Werwolf?"

„Den…was?" Sie riss die Augen auf.

„Werwolf. Aber wieso sollte ich mit dem sprechen? Und woher kennst _du_ den eigentlich?" Lucius' Miene drückte klar seine Irritation aus.

Severus' Gedanken rasten indessen. Warum nur hatte er nicht bedacht, dass zwar Lucius sich nicht mehr an Lupin erinnerte – zumindest nicht in irgendeinem romantisch-amourösen Zusammenhang -, aber der Kobold durchaus noch wusste, was in den letzten Monaten zwischen Lucius und dem Werwolf vorgefallen war? Solche Fehler unterliefen ihm normalerweise nie. Nun, dieser ließ sich leicht korrigieren.

„_Stupor_!"

Von einem roten Licht getroffen, sackte Daktari in sich zusammen.

„Severus!", rief Tonks entgeistert und lief zu der Frau hin, um ihren Puls zu fühlen.

„Bist du wahnsinnig geworden?", fuhr Lucius ihn an.

„Vergiß das hier", sagte Severus ruhig zu ihm. „_Obliviate_!"

„Was in aller Welt machst du da?", verlangte nun auch Gawain zu erfahren.

Severus beobachtete Lucius, auf dessen Gesicht ein seltsam teilnahmsloser Ausdruck getreten war.

„Er muss kooperieren. Deswegen habe ich seine Erinnerungen an Remus vorübergehend blockiert", log Snape dreist. „Sie drohte diese Kooperation zu gefährden", er wies auf Daktari. „Bringt sie in ihr Zelt. Ihre irischen Freunde werden schon ein Auge auf sie haben. Wir nehmen Lucius jetzt gleich mit zum Grimmauldplatz. Er kann sich ausschlafen und morgen beginne ich mit der letzten Phase seiner Vorbereitung. Übermorgen ist die letzte Nacht der Abwesenheit des Dunklen Lords. Wir müssen zuschlagen."

Er hatte es geschafft, seiner Stimme etwas Beschwörendes zu geben. Und sein Theater war erfolgreich. Er konnte sehen, dass Gawain und Tonks ihm glaubten. Sie vertrauten ihm eben. Diese Narren!

Mit unbewegter Miene, innerlich jedoch hämisch grinsend, sah Severus zu, wie der Amerikaner den Kobold ins Zelt trug, während Tonks beruhigend auf den verwirrten Lucius einredete. Snape beschwor indes Feder und Pergament und fertigte eine Notiz, die er unter den Scheibenwischer des Busses klemmte und mit einem _Impervius_ gegen den Regen belegte. Schließlich sollte der Kobold seine Botschaft am nächsten Morgen auch lesen können.

**oooOOOooo**

Die Rückkehr der Zauberer ins Hauptquartier des Ordens verlief problemlos. Severus gelang es, Lucius unauffällig mit einem starken ‚_Dormus'-Trank_ so gründlich außer Gefecht zu setzen, dass dieser den besorgten, völlig übermüdeten Remus Lupin gar nicht mehr zur Kenntnis nahm, als sie Grimmauldplatz erreichten.

Morgen würde Lupin so beschäftigt sein, das er kaum Zeit hätte, seinem vermeintlichen Geliebten nachzusteigen. Außerdem erklärte Severus, Lucius sofort mit nach Hogwarts zu nehmen. In der Ruhe seiner Tränkeküche wollte er mit ihm arbeiten und ihn auf den Einsatz der kommenden Nacht vorbereiten.

Lupin war nicht begeistert, aber er fügte sich, im Sinne des höheren Ziels. Severus verlachte ihn innerlich. Der Werwolf verschenkte die möglicherweise letzten Stunden mit Lucius. Bei Merlin, sie waren alle so leicht auszurechnen, diese Gryffindors.

In Hogwarts angekommen, bugsierte Severus den wie bewusstlos schlafenden Malfoy in sein Schlafzimmer und ließ ihn dort liegen. Vor dem nächsten Mittag würde er nicht von selbst erwachen. Snape selbst hatte dringende Geschäfte zu erledigen. Immerhin erwartete ihn der Empfänger der Eule aus Hamburg. Eilig machte sich der Tränkemeister auf den Weg über die Ländereien von Hogwarts, bis er die Apparitionsgrenze erreicht hatte. Sein schwarzer Umhang schützte ihn zuverlässig vor dem einsetzenden Regen. Die silbrige Maske baumelte an seinem Gürtel. Heute Nacht würde sich seine Bestimmung erfüllen, sein Weg sich weisen.

**oooOOOooo**

Der teure Londoner Villenvorort lag still und ruhig. Severus schritt durch die von dezenten Laternen schwach erleuchtete Straße. Sein Ziel war das letzte Haus, das etwas abseits der übrigen mit den Schatten der Nacht verschwamm. Der Tränkemeister benötigte kein Licht, als er die sanft geschwungene Treppe zum säulengestützten Eingang hinaufstieg. Er kannte jeden Quadratmeter Bodens hier. Ein Flügel der breiten Tür schwang auf, ohne dass er die Glocke betätigt hätte. Der Flur war von Kerzen erleuchtet, die in der Luft schwebten. Die scheinbare Ruhe barg eine tödliche Gefahr, der er sich in jedem Augenblick nur allzu bewusst war. Sein Handeln war ein Weg ohne Wiederkehr, sein Gegenüber unberechenbar und gefährlich. Er ließ den Umhang von den Schultern gleiten und achtlos zu Boden fallen, öffnete die Tür zum Kaminzimmer und trat ein.

Dort saß sie, die zierliche Gestalt in eine grünsamtene Decke gehüllt. Ihr rabenschwarzes Haar hatte einen sanften rötlichen Schimmer im Licht des Kaminfeuers. Zarte, weiße Finger mit langen, schwarz lackierten Nägeln glitten über die Seiten eines wertvollen Buches.

„Severus", sagte sie leise, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Langsam ging er um das Sofa herum, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. Seine Brust wurde eng, wie immer, wenn er diese Frau traf. Viel zu sehr ähnelten ihren Augen denen ihrer Schwester. Dasselbe Blau, derselbe kühle Blick.

„Du wolltest mich allein treffen", sagte sie. „Ganz sicher gibt es einen Grund dafür."

„Allerdings", erwiderte er und nahm sich einen Augenblick Zeit, um ihr schönes Gesicht zu betrachten. „Guten Abend, Bellatrix."

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	46. Bellatrix: Femme fatale

* * *

**Kerkermond Evolution**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the Dungeon  
**

Slashig-trashige Fanfiction, in der ein gewisser hakennasiger Zaubertränkemeister sich auf eine fatale Affäre einlässt und das Netz um Remus und Co. weiter zusammenzieht.

* * *

**oooOOOooo**

_Danke an Jenn T., Lilia, RitaSkeeta, Silbergold und Lola für Eure Reviews! Danke an Moonlight für deine mail.  
_

_Euer Entsetzen angesichts von Snapes Wechsel zur Dunklen Seite ist nachvollziehbar. Was soll ich sagen? Er hat sich in meinem Computer selbstständig gemacht und tut, was er für richtig hält. Sehen wir ihm dabei also zu und beobachten, wohin sein neuer Weg ihn führt._

**oooOOOooo**

_**Musik**__: _

_Axel Rudi Pell:__ (She's got) Snake Eyes_

**oooOOOooo**

******Kapitel 46. Bellatrix: Femme fatale**

Bellatrix Lestrange betrachtete ihn aus dunkelblauen Augen. „Du siehst anders aus", stellte sie fest. „Sind das etwa Muggelkleider unter deiner Robe?"

„Geheime Kommandosache", erwiderte er verdrießlich. „Dein Einverständnis voraussetzend, übergehen wir diese Diskussion über modische Details und wenden uns dem Grund unseres Treffens zu?"

„Selbstverständlich", entgegnete sie kühl, nur um ihn mit einem amüsierten Lächeln und arrogantem Blick weiter zu mustern.

Er konnte nicht einmal ansatzweise einschätzen, was sie dachte. Bellatrix war unberechenbar. Sie aufzusuchen stellte ein erhebliches Risiko dar – doch Severus hatte keine Wahl. Allein war die Aufgabe, die er sich gestellt hatte, nicht zu bewältigen. Bellatrix besaß die Fähigkeiten, die Macht und nicht zuletzt das Einfühlungsvermögen, um diese schwierige Mission zum Erfolg zu führen. Doch darüber hinaus war sie verwegen, fantasievoll und verrückt genug, um ein derartiges Wagnis einzugehen. Ihre Loyalität und absolute Ergebenheit dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber war ebenfalls ein zentraler Aspekt – Severus würde ihr mit seinem Leben vertrauen müssen.

„Wieviel würdest du wagen, wenn du mit einer einzigen Tat dein Versagen im Zaubereiministerium bei der Beschaffung der Prophezeiung wettmachen könntest, Bellatrix?"

Seine Frage war ebenso direkt wie taktisch. Aufmerksam beobachtete er ihr fein geschnittenes Gesicht. Von ihrer Antwort hing immerhin auch seine Zukunft ein Stück weit ab. Die dunkelhaarige Hexe betrachtete scheinbar ungerührt den kostbaren, platingefassten Smaragd an ihrer Hand.

„Was für eine Tat?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Eins nach dem anderen", erwiderte der Tränkemeister. „Es ist gefährlich, es ist mit einem Haufen unverzeihlicher Flüche verbunden und es wird ein immenses Vergnügen sein. Es vernichtet den Orden des Phönix und wird dir und mir auf Lebenszeit Ehrenplätze zur Rechten unseres Meisters sichern."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Severus identifizierte neben Misstrauen und unverhohlener Neugier auch Machtstreben und Versuchung.

„Vieles würde ich wagen", beantwortete sie schließlich seine Frage. „Doch falls was auch immer du planst ein solch brillanter Coup ist, warum willst du diese Ehre dann teilen, Severus? Das ist – gelinge gesagt – unsinnig und sehr unwahrscheinlich."

Severus verzog die schmalen Lippen zu einem Lächeln. Diesen Einwand hatte er erwartet. „Deine Teilnahme ist von Vorteil für mich. Wie bereits gesagt, es ist gefährlich. Mein Plan enthält ein paar Unwägbarkeiten, die ich alleine nicht sicher ausschließen kann. Aber du und ich zusammen, wir könnten es."

Sie benötigte nur ein paar Augenblicke, um sich zu entscheiden. Ihr Blick fixierte den Tränkemeister. „Eine solche Gelegenheit wirst du kaum ohne eine Gegenleistung anbieten. Was ist dein Preis, Severus?"

„Wie sehr hängst du an Rodolphus?", fragte er mit maliziösem Lächeln zurück.

Sie zog die Stirn kraus und funkelte ihn feindselig an. „Planst du etwas gegen meinen Mann? Rod ist ein treuer Diener des Dunklen Lords, er…"

„Das bezweifelt niemand", fiel ihr Snape ins Wort. „Manchmal müssen Opfer gebracht werden, um einer größeren Sache zu dienen. Du wolltest meinen Preis wissen, das ist er: Du trennst dich von ihm. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du ihn beseitigst, aber ich bestehe darauf, dass du ihn nicht mehr siehst."

„Worin sollte der Zweck einer solchen Vorgehensweise bestehen, Snape? Was hast du davon, wenn ich…" Sie brach ab und musterte Severus mit zusammengekniffenen, schmalen Augen. „Du bist ein Schwein, Snape", sagte sie dann kalt. „Ein mieses, dreckiges Halbblut, das sich empor schlafen will." Erkenntnis dämmerte auf ihrem Gesicht. „Du warst es! Du warst der Geliebte meiner verfluchten Schwester. Deinetwegen ist sie tot. Und jetzt willst du die nächste Black für deine Zwecke missbrauchen."

„Du formulierst es sehr unschön", gab Severus sanft zurück. Doch er stritt ihre Vorwürfe nicht ab. „Tatsächlich wäre eine reinblütige Frau an meiner Seite für meine Pläne durchaus von Vorteil. Natürlich gibt es einige davon in den Reihen unseres Herrn, aber mich reizt keines der dummen Dinger. Du hingegen hast zweifellos Stil und Klasse. Bedenke, Bellatrix: Nach unserer Mission werde ich der mächtigste Zauberer nach dem Dunklen Lord sein. An meiner Seite wärest du die mächtigste Hexe – die, die unserem Meister Albus Dumbledore ausgeliefert hat."

Bellatrix hatte genau zugehört. Misstrauisch beobachtete sie jede Regung in Severus' Gesicht, als sie höhnisch auflachte. „Ha! Und wen lieferst du ihm, Giftmischer? Etwa Harry Potter?"

Severus lächelte souverän. „Aber nein, meine Teure. Den Jungen-der-lebt wird unser Lord selbst vernichten wollen. Nein, ich werde ihm die anderen Mitglieder des Phönixordens bringen – und als Sahnehäubchen dazu unseren guten alten ‚Freund' Lucius."

Bellatrix starrte ihn an. „Du weißt, wo sich Lucius verbirgt?"

„In der Tat", gab Severus zurück. „Und er ist der Schlüssel zum Orden des Phönix. Allerdings bin ich wie du wohl weißt nicht der Geheimniswahrer des Ordens, kann also nichts über seinen Aufenthalt preisgeben. Man hat ihn gut geschützt. Nur mit Billigung des Ordens wird er Dumbledores Hauptquartier verlassen. Solltest du dich entschließen, meinen Plan zu unterstützen, wird es deine Aufgabe sein, ihn seinem Schicksal zuzuführen – nachdem er uns den Orden ausgeliefert hat – unfreiwillig, versteht sich."

Bellatrix fröstelte sichtlich, schlug die Augen nieder und besann sich.

„Nun?", drängte Severus nach einer Weile des Schweigens. „Ich biete dir das Wohlwollen des Dunklen Lords und den Platz zu seiner Rechten. Also - wie sehr hängst du an Rodolphus?"

Knisternde Spannung lag in der Luft, als die schöne Hexe sich langsam erhob, ihren grün schimmernden Seidenrock glatt strich und auf Severus zutrat. Sie belauerte ihn mit eiskaltem Blick, doch plötzlich lächelte sie und ihre Augen strahlten wie ein Gletscher im Sonnenlicht. Sachte legte sie ihre zarten Hände auf Severus' Schulter, zog sich auf die Zehenspitzen und berührte sanft seinen Mund mit ihren Lippen.

„Rodolphus?", hauchte sie. „Wer bei Merlin ist Rodolphus?"

_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Severus wurde nicht müde, Bellas sanft geschwungene Brüste mit der milchhellen Haut, von der sich die dunklen Brustwarzen im Schein der Kerzen verführerisch abhoben, mit Küssen zu bedecken. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass sie derart anziehend auf ihn wirken würde, hatte nicht geahnt, wie sehr sie einen Mann zu betören vermochte. Sein Herz pochte noch immer heftig und schnell nach dem unerwartet intensiven Höhepunkt, den er eben erlebt hatte, als er sich stöhnend in ihren zierlichen Körper verströmte. Severus war dankbar, dass Bella ihrer Schwester so wenig ähnelte. Für einen Augenblick versank er in der Vorstellung einer Zukunft mit der schönen dunklen Hexe. Sie war intelligent, witzig und temperamentvoll. Ihre Berührungen hatten sich als zärtlich, ihr ganzes Gebaren als zugewandt erwiesen.

„Ich habe mich schon ab und zu gefragt, wie du wohl im Bett bist, Severus", sagte sie jetzt leise mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich gebe zu, du hast meine Erwartungen übertroffen. Wir werden gut miteinander auskommen."

Sie lächelte, und er konnte nichts Falsches in ihrer Miene entdecken. Natürlich war er nicht so dumm, ihr zu vertrauen. Sie war eine Slytherin durch und durch, sie würde ihm bei erster Gelegenheit einen Fluch in den Rücken jagen, wenn dies nicht ihre Stellung beim Dunklen Lord gefährdete. Severus nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen die Hände und küsste sie.

„Du wirst es nicht bereuen, dich für den Platz an meiner Seite entschieden zu haben", versprach er. Sorgsam zog er ihr seinen Umhang über die Schultern, da ihm der feine Anflug einer Gänsehaut auf ihren Brüsten nicht entgangen war. „Lass uns arbeiten", sagte er leise. „Der Plan ist nicht sehr kompliziert, aber wir müssen uns präzise abstimmen."

Bellatrix nickte und sie kleideten sich wieder an. Während Severus ein größeres Kaminfeuer beschwor, dirigierte Bellatrix eine Armada von Kerzen zum Tisch. Severus zog ein Pergament aus seiner Robe und entrollte es.

„Eine Karte unseres Hauptquartiers", stellte Bellatrix fest. Falls sie überrascht warm, ließ sie sich nichts anmerken.

„Der Orden weiß von der Maschine", informierte sie Severus. Sie nickte und entkorkte mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstab eine Flasche Wein, die sie aus dem Keller beschworen hatte.

„Wer hat uns verraten?", erkundigte sie sich. „Pettigrew?"

Severus nickte.

„Jemand sollte Madame Hoodia raten, ihre Arbeit fürs Ministerium aufzugeben", sagte Bellatrix nachdenklich. „Ihr Veritaserum ist zu gut."

„Der Lord schätzt sie, nicht zuletzt für ihre Geradlinigkeit", erwiderte Severus. „Sie wird ohnehin bald für ihn arbeiten, denn er wird bestimmen, was das Ministerium tut."

Er bedankte sich, als Bellatrix ihm einschenkte. „Der Orden plant Folgendes", enthüllte er das geheime Vorhaben des Phönixordens. „Einige von ihnen sind uns bei der Entwendung der persönlichen Gegenstände durch die Maschen gegangen. Pomfrey, Moody, MacGonagall – und ich spreche nicht von Minerva, sondern von dem Amerikaner."

„Gawain MacGonagall ist der Werwolf-Auror, nicht wahr?", erkundigte sich Bellatrix. „Er hat Greyback besiegt."

„Ja, er ist richtig gut. Aber er wird meine Aufgabe sein, Bella. Deine ist Lucius."

Snape fixierte sie, damit ihm auch keine Regung entging. Natürlich hätte er in ihre Gedanken eindringen können, aber nicht gegen ihren Willen. Bellatrix war eine mächtige Hexe. Man neigte dazu, sie angesichts ihrer zarten, elfenhaften Gestalt zu unterschätzen. Dieser Fehler würde ihm ganz sicher nicht unterlaufen.

„Was wollen Dumbledores Leute überhaupt von Lucius?", erkundigte sie sich. „Ich verstehe, dass sie ihn in ihrer ach so großen Güte vor der Rache unseres Lords schützen wollen, aber welche Funktion kann er noch haben? Er ist faktisch ein Squib – obendrein einer ohne Erinnerung."

Natürlich kannte sie das Urteil.

„Du hast Recht, meine Schöne, und doch liegst du falsch", erläuterte Snape mit überlegenem Gesichtsausdruck. „Lucius mag kein Zauberer mehr sein, doch er ist nicht ohne Magie."

Bellatrix stutzte, doch nur für einen Moment.

„Warte mal", sagte sie nachdenklich und runzelte die Stirn. „Nein!", rief sie dann plötzlich aus. „Dass wir daran nicht gedacht haben! Er ist ein Veela! Magischen Geschöpfen kann man ihre Magie niemals nehmen. Oh, ich hätte es wissen müssen, er hat doch seine Kräfte gegen mich benutzt, noch im Gerichtssaal. Das war natürlich, bevor sie seine arkanen Zentren zerstört haben, aber ich habe ignoriert, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits keinen Stab mehr hatte. Verflucht, verflixt und verwünscht!" Sie sah ärgerlich zu Severus, doch er wusste, sie ärgerte sich am meisten über sich selbst.

„Es hat mich Monate gekostet, bis ich drauf gekommen bin", sagte Severus beschwichtigend.

„Sie wollen natürlich die Maschine", vermutete Bellatrix. „Und Lucius soll das Siegel des Dunklen Lords brechen."

Snape nickte zustimmend. Sie war eine schnelle Strategin mit klaren Gedanken. Sie würde eine hervorragende Ehefrau für die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords abgeben. Ihre Kinder mit ihm würden reinblütig genug sein, um alle Säuberungsaktionen seiner Lordschaft zu überstehen. Bellatrix war zwar eigentlich zu alt, um Kinder zu bekommen. Er fragte sich, ob sie bewusst noch keine hatte. Immerhin hatte sie in Askaban ihre Zelle mit ihrem Mann geteilt. Nun, für eine Hexe gab es viele Möglichkeiten, eine Schwangerschaft zu verhindern oder zu erzwingen – und für einen Tränkemeister existierten kaum Grenzen in dieser Hinsicht, um einer Frau zu einem Kind zu verhelfen.

„Lucius würde den Rückschlag des Arkanums nicht überleben, selbst wenn es ihm gelänge, in den Raum einzudringen", durchbrachen Bellatrix' laut geäußerte Überlegungen Severus' Gedanken. „Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass er derart opferwillig ist."

„Nun, wenn du ihn benutzen wolltest, würdest du ihm gegenüber dieses ‚Detail' erwähnen?", fragte Severus verschlagen.

Ihr kühler Blick war Antwort genug.

„Siehst du, auch Dumbledore ist kein Dummkopf, und er kann hart sein, wenn es darauf ankommt."

Bellatrix entblößte ihre Zähne. „Der ‚gute' Albus Dumbledore… Wer hätte das gedacht? Aber klar, es ist ja auch _nur_ ein Slytherin, den er opfert", stellte sie grimmig fest. „Fast möchte man Lucius retten, nur um dem Alten eins auszuwischen."

„Aber genau das ist der Plan", teilte ihr Snape souverän lächelnd mit. „Ich bringe dir Lucius, und du rettest ihn. Du bist des Dunklen Lords Fluchbrecherin, du kannst den Raum öffnen. Oder du lässt Lucius das tun mit seinen Veelakräften und schützt ihn gegen den arkanen Rückschlag. Für eine mächtige Hexe eine Kleinigkeit. Wie du es machst, überlasse ich dir. Währenddessen locke ich die Ordensmitglieder ins Hauptquartier, die noch zaubern können. Sie vertrauen mir und werden keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Ich behaupte, dass Lucius die Kammer erfolgreich geöffnet hat. Wir fangen sie in einem Nebel aus ‚Traumlosem Schlaf'-Trank. Dann werden wir die anderen Ordensmitglieder nachholen. Diese denken natürlich, die Maschine wäre zerstört."

„Wird Dumbledore dir glauben, Severus?", bezweifelte Bellatrix.

„Das würde er vielleicht, denn er vertraut mir. Aber um kein Risiko einzugehen, wirst du es ihm sagen – in der Gestalt deiner Nichte Nymphadora."

Severus glühte innerlich. Die Brillanz seines Planes berauschte ihn. Er liebte dieses Gefühl, die Fäden in der Hand zu halten.

„Polyjuice?", fragte Bella.

„Ja. Eure nahe Verwandtschaft macht es für dich angenehmer, ihre Gestalt anzunehmen. Du bringst also Dumbledore ins Hauptquartier – während ich den Dunklen Lord rufe. Er trifft auf Dumbledore, der nicht mehr Magie besitzen wird als ein Squib. Eine herrliche Vorstellung. Unser Meister wird sehr zufrieden sein."

Bellatrix Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Woher weiß ich, dass du ihm nicht vorgaukelst, ich wäre wirklich Nymphadora?"

„Ich werde es dir schwören, Bella. Ein unverbrüchlicher Schwur, dass ich Unseren Lord nicht über deine Identität noch über deinen Anteil an dieser Mission belügen oder täuschen werde. Bist du damit zufrieden?" Er beobachtete sie lauernd.

Schließlich stimmte sie zu. „Das ist ein Angebot, Severus." Sie reichte ihm die Hand. „Slytherin-Ehrenwort, dass ich deinen Plan wie besprochen durchführen werde." Sie lächelte.

„Allerdings gibt es noch einen Haken. Wenn Lucius mich sieht, wird er dann nicht Verdacht schöpfen?"

Wieder lächelte Snape. „Aber nein. Ich hatte die Gelegenheit, ein paar Dinge in Lucius' Kopf …sagen wir, ‚neu zu ordnen'. Er hält dich für seine Geliebte und bis heute Abend auch für ein Mitglied des Phönixordens. Er wird dir absolut vertrauen. Dein Bild ist in seinem Herzen." Snape musste lächeln über die Doppeldeutigkeit und Bildhaftigkeit dieser Aussage. Tatsächlich war es Bellas Foto gewesen, dass er in den silbernen Rahmen geschoben hatte. Die Farbe stand einer Slytherin schließlich so viel besser als einem Werwolf.

„Welch eine Ironie, dass ich ihn rette, nur um ihn dann dem Dunklen Lord zuzuführen. Oh, die Rache des Meisters an Lucius wird grausam sein!" Ein fanatisches, begeistertes Leuchten war in Bellatrix' Augen getreten.

Severus trat auf sie zu und zog sie in seine Arme. „Wir werden herrschen, Bella", flüsterte er zärtlich, während er ihr eine Strähne pechschwarzen Haares aus der Stirn strich. „Wir werden ganz oben stehen, du und ich."

Sie küsste ihn, und er spürte ihre wiederkehrende Erregung. Hart zeichneten sich ihre Brustwarzen unter der zarten Seidenrobe ab, als er mit den Fingerspitzen darüber glitt.

„Das muss ich dir lassen, Severus: Du bist ein kühner Stratege und ein Mann von Format", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Dieses ‚wir' beginnt tatsächlich Konturen anzunehmen. Und jetzt – leiste mir den Schwur."

**__****Fortsetzung folgt**


	47. Severus: Lüge und Wahrheit

**Kerkermond Evolution**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the Dungeon**

Slashig-trashige Fanfiction, in der ein gewisser hakennasiger Zaubertränkemeister auf eine alte Freundschaft vertraut, die sich im entscheidenden Augenblick bewähren muss, um das Schicksal der Welt zu entscheiden (hatte jemand Geringeres erwartet?).

**oooOOOooo**

_Danke an Sally, Moonlight, Lufa, Lola, silbergold, Reditus Mortis und Ritaskeeta70 für Eure Reviews! _

_Ihr habt Snapes Plänen unisono eine hohe Brillanz bestätigt. Manche von Euch konnten sich auch einer gewissen Faszination des düsteren Pairings nicht entziehen. Nun, jetzt wird sich weisen, ob Severus' Vision von der Herrschaft neben dem Dunklen Lord mit Bellatrix an seiner Seite wahr wird. Spannende Unterhaltung!_

**oooOOOooo**

_**Musik**__: _

_Nightwish__: Wishmaster_

**oooOOOooo**

**Kapitel 47. Severus: Lüge und Wahrheit**

Ein letztes Mal betrat Severus das Haus am Grimmauldplatz. Der Orden traf sich, um die allerletzte Vorbereitungen für die geplante Aktion zu treffen und die wenigen offenen Details zu besprechen.

Lucius befand sich noch in Hogwarts. Severus hielt es für klüger, ihn nicht zu lange auf Lupin treffen zu lassen, und Albus stimmte ihm zu. Allerdings war der Direktor dabei mehr auf Lupins Einsatzfähigkeit bedacht als auf Lucius' Sicherheit.

Severus war nicht erstaunt, als der Werwolf sie beide bei der Ankunft in Nummer Zwölf stellte. Ziemlich unsanft fand er sich bei der Robe gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt, Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem knurrenden Remus Lupin, dessen Augen gelbe Funken zu sprühen schienen.

„Wo ist Lucius? Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", knurrte der Werwolf. „Tonks sagt, er erinnert sich kaum an mich, seit du in seinem Kopf herumgepfuscht hast."

„Nach so vielen Jahren solltest du wissen, wem du vertrauen kannst, Lupin", erwiderte Severus unwirsch. „Seine Erinnerungen sind lediglich für einen begrenzten Zeitraum blockiert, damit er sich auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren kann. Nichts liegt mir ferner, als mich in eure… ‚Beziehung' zu mischen, egal, wie _unnatürlich_ sie auch in jeder Hinsicht sein mag."

Lupin starrte ihn an, als wolle er seine Gedanken lesen. Obwohl der Gryffindor kein Legiliment war, fuhr Snape automatisch seine okklumentischen Barrieren hoch. Besser kein unkalkulierbares Risiko eingehen, sagte er sich. Lupins Griff lockerte sich.

„Also schön, Severus. Wir sprechen darüber, wenn wir diese Aktion hinter uns gebracht haben. Sollte er dann nicht wieder er selbst sein…" Lupins ganze Körperhaltung war eine einzige Drohung.

„Hinterher wird er tot sein, wenn ihr _Gutmenschen_ für dieses Detail keine Lösung parat habt", ätzte Severus böse. „Entgegen meiner eigentlichen Überzeugung habe ich Lucius noch nicht gesagt, dass die Öffnung des Raums seinen Tod bedeutet. Vielleicht willst du das ja übernehmen, Lupin?"

„Haltet Frieden, Jungs", warf Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme ein. „Niemand wird hier geopfert. Remus weiß das. Mit ihm habe ich bereits vor Tagen darüber gesprochen."

Jetzt war es an Severus, den alten Zauberer erstaunt anzusehen. Dumbledore lächelte verschmitzt.

„Ich wusste, dass du, Severus, deinen alten Freund nicht einfach so in sein Schicksal laufen lassen würdest. Mir war auch klar, dass du offen dafür eintreten würdest, ihn diese Entscheidung selbst treffen zu lassen. Nun, diese Einstellung hat dir viel Anerkennung bei den anderen Ordensmitgliedern eingetragen und ihr Vertrauen in dich gestärkt. Das war mir wichtig, Severus. Denn heute Nacht müssen sie dir und Remus bedingungslos folgen, da ich nicht bei euch sein kann, bis die Maschine außer Gefecht gesetzt ist." Er machte eine kurze Pause, um Severus Gelegenheit zu geben die Information einzuordnen.

„Mir war außerdem sehr wohl bewusst", fuhr Albus fort, „dass Remus Mr. Malfoy niemals allein durch das Siegel brechen lassen würde. Genauso klar ist es jedoch, dass Remus nicht selbst mit ihm aufgrund von dessen unberechenbaren Veelakräften in den Raum apparieren kann. Wir sind zu sehr auf Remus angewiesen." Dumbledore seufzte. „Aber glücklicherweise gibt es noch andere Zauberer, die bereit sind, das Wagnis einzugehen."

Severus erstarrte. Stimmt, die gab es, aber weder jetzt noch sonst irgendwann war der richtige Zeitpunkt, um den Direktor davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass diese Person bereits bestimmt war, geschweige denn, um wen es sich dabei handelte. Unter keinen Umständen würden die Ordensmitglieder ihm abkaufen, Bellatrix Lestranges für die Sache des Phönixjungen geworben zu haben.

„An wen hattet ihr gedacht?", erkundigte Snape sich, ohne seine Erregung zu zeigen. Im Geiste ging er die Liste der möglichen Kandidaten durch.

Pomfrey auszuschalten und durch eine mit Polyjuice verwandelte Bella auszutauschen war kein Problem, bei Moody, Mundungus Fletscher oder Rhees-Sharp wäre dies schon schwieriger. Bellatrix würde sich vermutlich weigern, Moody- oder Mundungussaft zu trinken, und die Verwandlung in eine Werwölfin wie Rhees-Sharp barg ein – wenn auch geringes - Infektionsrisiko.

„Alicia wird Lucius begleiten", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Eine gute Wahl", pflichtete Severus notgedrungen bei. „Sie ist erfahren und professionell."

„Und sie ist gut in Arithmantik", warf Gawain ein, der sich eben zu ihnen gesellte. „Hallo Severus, wie läuft's?"

„Was erwartest du an einem solchen Abend für eine Antwort?", gab der Tränkemeister harsch zurück, reichte dem Amerikaner jedoch die Hand. Merlin, es war schade, diesen fähigen Zauberer zu verlieren. Vielleicht gab es einen Ausweg für den Jungen... Aber das würde sich heute Nacht entscheiden. Gawains Position in diesem Kampf, in vorderster Front, war neben der von Lupin und Lucius die gefährlichste.

Sie betraten gemeinsam das ehemalige Esszimmer der Blacks, das man zum Versammlungsraum umgestaltet hatte. Der komplette Orden war gekommen; die Bedeutung der nächtlichen Mission war allen bewusst.

Dumbledore hielt eine kurze Ansprache, dann begannen sie die Aufgabenverteilung ein letztes Mal zu überprüfen. Severus' Aufgabe bestand darin, Lucius und Alicia ungesehen an den Wachen vorbei in das Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords zu bringen. Dann sollte Lucius das Siegel brechen, während Alicia für die Abschirmung des arkanen Rückpralls verantwortlich war. Die amerikanische Agentin tauschte einen Blick mit Lupin. Es war offensichtlich, dass er ihr vertraute. Immerhin waren sie beide Lykantrophe und Teil des gleichen Rudels, auch wenn Lupin sich stets etwas außerhalb der Hierarchien bewegte.

Sobald der Raum geöffnet war, war es wiederum Snapes Aufgabe, den Rest der kleinen Task Force in das Gebäude zu bringen: Moody, Fletcher, drei der Werwölfe, die sicher nicht bestohlen worden waren, Bill Weasley, auch wenn er nicht selbst zaubern konnte, und natürlich Lupin. Auf Remus und Bill lag die Last, die Maschine außer Gefecht zu setzen. Die beiden hatten tage- und nächtelang an der Lösung des Problems gearbeitet. Sie glaubten, eine Möglichkeit gefunden zu haben, die Strahlung der Maschine zu neutralisieren. Man konnte die Maschine natürlich aufgrund der Schutzzauber, die sie umgaben, nicht einfach sprengen. Diese Zauber mussten aufwändig gelöst werden, und wie lange es dauern würde, das war ungewiss.

Was der Orden nicht ahnte, waren die kleinen Abweichungen im Plan, die Severus mit Bellatrix besprochen hatte: Nach einer Zeitspanne, die man als plausibel bezeichnen konnte, würde er die mittels Polyjuice verwandelte Todesserin hinaus zu den wartenden Ordensmitgliedern schicken. Nun, sie würde als Rhees-Sharp gehen müssen, Infektionsgefahr hin oder her. Dass Tonks nicht teilnehmen würde, war nicht absehbar gewesen. Severus hatte vermutet, dass sie Gawain auf jeden Fall begleiten würde.

Bellatrix hatte frohlockt, als Snape ihr geschildert hatte, wie sie den vermeintlich wieder zauberkundigen Dumbledore ins Gebäude bringen würde – nur damit dieser darin feststellte, dass er gar nicht zaubern konnte, und dass ein ‚Traumloser-Schlaf'-Trank-Nebel seine gesamte Task Force lahm gelegt hätte.

„Dumbledore und Lucius werden als einzige wach sein, wenn der Dunkle Lord kommt – aber leider machtlos wie kleine Mäuschen", hatte Bella kichernd festgestellt.

Severus hatte ihre Lippen mit einem zustimmenden Kuss versiegelt.

Die Pläne des Ordens waren mutig und gut strukturiert – die des Tränkemeisters waren besser und brillant. Niemand würde sich ihm mehr in den Weg stellen können.

„Wenn die Maschine zerstört ist, werden die Auroren, die dann auch wieder über ihre Magie verfügen, das Gebäude stürmen und die anwesenden Todesser festnehmen", verkündete Dumbledore eben. „Ob man Voldemort dort eine Falle stellen kann, muss vor Ort entschieden werden. Zumindest wird er nur noch eine wertlose Ruine vorfinden, wenn er zurückkehrt."

Applaus brandete auf. Diejenigen, die erst im zweiten Teil der Operation bereit stehen mussten, bei der Stürmung des Hauptquartiers, verabschiedeten sich mit guten Wünschen und Umarmungen von denen, die schon bald zuerst ihr Leben riskieren mussten. Es herrschte eine angespannte, konzentrierte Stimmung.

Severus bahnte sich einen Weg zu Alicia.

„Miss Rhees-Sharp?"

Sie wandte sich zu ihm um.

„Professor Snape. Guten Abend." Sie reichte ihm die Hand.

„Ich hätte einen Vorschlag zu machen", sagte Severus. „Es wird nicht ganz einfach sein, Sie und Lucius an den Wachen vorbei zu bringen. Selbst mir gegenüber wird man misstrauisch werden, wenn ich eine fremde Person mitbringe. Ich weiß, dass Polyjuice nicht eben angenehm zu schlucken ist, von den Verwandlungen ganz zu schweigen, aber in der Gestalt einer Todesserin wäre unser Vorhaben ungleich einfacher."

„Zweifellos", stimmte sie sofort zu. „An wen dachten Sie?"

„Es ist mir glücklicherweise gelungen, die Haarproben zweier Personen zu besorgen, die stets gemeinsam auftreten: Rodolphus und Bellatrix Lestranges", legte Snape sein Netz aus.

Rhees-Sharp tappte ahnungslos in die Falle.

„Die ideale Tarnung für mich und Lucius", stellte sie fest. „Ein sehr guter Schachzug, Professor Snape."

„Severus", korrigierte er. „Immerhin wird es seltsam aussehen, wenn Sie mich nachher mit ‚Professor' ansprechen. Ich kenne Bellatrix seit zwanzig Jahren."

„Severus also", wiederholte sie lächelnd. „Ich werde die anderen informieren. Immerhin möchte ich ungern im ‚friendly fire' zu Boden gehen."

Severus nickte und beglückwünschte sich im Stillen. So ersparte er Bellatrix den Vielsafttrank, und man würde sie auch nicht angreifen.

„Bist du sicher, dass Bellatrix nicht im Hauptquartier sein wird heute Abend?", fragte Lupin, nachdem Alicia ihn informiert hatte.

„Absolut", sagte Severus und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Ein halbes Leben als Doppelspion trug jetzt Früchte. Lupin glaubte ihm. „Sie und Rodolphus begleiten den Dunklen Lord."

„Ich will Lucius noch einmal sehen", verlangte Lupin.

„Wozu? Damit er sich wundert, was du von ihm willst? Hör zu, Lupin, ich weiß, das ist nicht einfach für dich, aber für ihn ist es besser, wenn du ihn nicht noch zusätzlich belastest. Er ist ein Muggel. Sobald wir im Hauptquartier sind, ist er absolut ausgeliefert und auf den Schutz anderer angewiesen. Er muss sich auf seine Deckung konzentrieren, sobald es zum Kampf kommt, und das wird es vermutlich. Sei vernünftig. Wenn alles gut geht, habt ihr ein ganzes Leben. Wenn nicht...nun, dann ist es ohnehin egal, nicht wahr?"

Er ließ Lupin stehen und rauschte nach vorne zu Dumbledore, wo er die Amerikanerin erspäht hatte.

„Wir treffen uns eine Viertelstunde vor den anderen in Hogsmeade an der ‚Heulenden Hütte'. Es ist sicherer, wenn wir getrennt vom Orden am Hauptquartier auftauchen. Ich bringe den Vielsafttrank und Lucius mit."

Sie nickte.

„Severus?"

Der Tränkemeister hatte sich bereits zum Gehen gewandt, doch Dumbledores besorgter Tonfall ließ ihn inne halten. Der Alte betrachtete ihn über die halbmondförmigen Gläser seiner Brille hinweg.

„Seid vorsichtig, Severus."

Snape nickte nur knapp. Hatte der Direktor eben Tränen in den Augen gehabt? Was war Dumbledore doch für ein sentimentaler Narr!

**oooOOOooo**

Lucius schlief noch, als Severus sein Quartier in den Kerkern erreichte. Es bedurfte eines starken ‚_Enervate'_, um den blonden Mann zu wecken. Severus ließ ihnen beiden von den Hauselfen ein ordentliches Abendessen servieren, dann begann er Lucius vorzubereiten.

„Deine Aufgabe ist es, das Siegel mit deinen Veelakräften zu brechen. Aber ob das wirklich notwenig sein wird, ist noch nicht ganz klar", deutete er an.

„Wie meinst du das? Ist das nicht der einzige Grund, warum ihr mich überhaupt geholt habt? Ich würde lieber auf Ventus durch die Wiesen und Wälder reiten und den Kindern ihre Reitstunden geben, als hier Geheimdienstaktionen durchzuführen. Ich hänge an meinem Leben."

Lucius war so wenig er selbst wie vor drei Tagen, stellte Severus fest.

„Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein", sagte Snape. „Ursprünglich war diese Mission nicht nur gefährlich für dich, sondern fast sicher tödlich. Solch ein Siegel zu brechen ist lebensgefährlich, wenn man den Gegenzauber für die arkane Rückkopplung nicht beherrscht."

„Das weiß ich doch", entgegnete Lucius, sehr zu Severus' Erstaunen.

Fragend hob Severus eine Augenbraue.

„Jeder Veelanachkomme kennt die Regeln", antwortete Lucius. „Aber ich denke, ihr werdet mir jemanden mitgeben, der den Bannfluch beherrscht. Ihr wolltet mich doch nicht wie ein Lamm zur Schlachtbank führen? Das hätte..." Er überlegte. „Ich bin sicher, es gibt jemanden, der das nicht zulassen würde. Auch wenn ich mich nicht erinnere."

Severus lächelte. „Du solltest dich aber erinnern. Bellatrix wäre sicher untröstlich, wenn du sie nachher nicht erkennen würdest."

„Bellatrix?" Lucius griff sich in einem jähen Anfall von Kopfschmerz an die Stirn. „Ich erinnere mich an ein Gesicht, aber ich weiß nicht…"

„Merlin, sie ist deine Frau", sagte Snape und gab seiner Stimme einen pikierten Klang. „Du solltest Dich wirklich erinnern."

„Ich bin verheiratet?", fragte Lucius verblüfft.

„Wundert dich das? Sieh mal in den Spiegel. Außerdem bist du als Magier reich gewesen", erwiderte Severus glatt. „Du selbst hast darauf bestanden, dass sie sich von dir trennt und nach Australien flüchtet, um vor Voldemort sicher zu sein, als dein Urteil feststand. Das hat sie sehr verletzt. Aber wie die Ereignisse sind...sie ist eine mächtige Fluchbrecherin. Sie konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass du in Gefahr bist, ohne deine Zauberkräfte, und in eine solche Mission gezogen wirst."

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist alles so verworren", bekannte er. „Ich habe ja geahnt, dass meine Vergangenheit nicht frei von Geheimnissen ist, aber ich habe eine Ehefrau? Wie steht sie zu mir?"

„Nun, sie kommt deinetwegen aus dem sicheren Australien zurück. Das sollte deine Frage beantworten. Du wirst es wissen, wenn ihr euch seht", verkündete Severus ominös.

Er hoffte inständig, dass Lucius die versteckte Tür zu seiner inneren Kapelle öffnen würde, sobald er Bellatrix sah, ohne dass er mit einem weiteren ‚_Legilimens'_ nachhelfen musste. Lucius' Hirn war jetzt schon ein Trümmerfeld, ein Kollateralschaden dieses Krieges. Es war unmöglich vorauszusagen, was geschehen würde, wenn er die ohnehin angegriffenen mentalen Strukturen des ehemaligen Slytherins noch einmal antastete. Das erschreckende Bild Gilderoy Lockharts erschien für eine kurzen Augenblick vor seinem geistigen Auge.

Ruhig und besonnen sprach Severus mit Lucius noch einmal den Zeitablauf für die Mission durch – in der Version des Phönixordens, mit der kleinen Abwandlung, dass nicht Alicia, sondern Bellatrix am Treffpunkt zu ihnen stoßen würde. Das ehemalige Oberhaupt einer der ältesten reinblütigen Familien Großbritanniens wirkte in sich gekehrt und abgeklärt. Nichts wies darauf hin, dass Lucius sich überfordert fühlte oder eine Weigerung auch nur erwog.

„Sobald Ihr die Kammer geöffnet habt, werde ich die anderen holen. Dann ist es an Lupin, die Maschine außer Gefecht zu setzen. Wenn das geschehen ist, kommen die Auroren unter Shacklebolts Führung und der Rest des Ordens mit Dumbledore hinzu. Wir werden entscheiden, ob es eine Konfrontation mit dem Dunklen Lord geben wird, oder ob lediglich sein Hauptquartier zerstört wird."

„Es klingt bestrickend einfach", stellte Lucius mit einem Lächeln fest, das seine Augen nicht erreichte. Er nahm einen Schluck Tee und begann, einen Apfel aufzuschneiden. „Auch ein Stück?", bot er Snape an.

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte den Kopf. Das zumindest hatte sich nicht geändert: Vor jedem Einsatz der Todesser hatte Lucius bis zum Schluss gegessen. Nichts und niemand hatte ihm je den Appetit verderben können, während Severus oft mehr als einen Tag im Voraus schon nichts mehr herunter bekam. Auch heute hatte er in seinem Abendessen nur lustlos herum gestochert.

„Es wird Zeit", sagte Severus mit einem Blick zum Stundenglas auf seinem Schreibtisch. Er beschwor einen Umhang aus seinem Schrank.

„Das ist das Gewand der Todesser. Tarnung wird erforderlich sein."

Lucius warf seinem Ledermantel einen bedauernden Blick zu, hüllte sich dann jedoch klaglos in den schwarzen Umhang. „Bringen wir es hinter uns", sagte er mit einem Seufzen.

Severus erhob sich und hüllte sich ebenfalls in seine Kluft. Er sah zu Lucius und legte die Faust aufs Herz. „Der Tod ist ein Weg, das Haus Slytherin zu ehren", sagte er formell.

Lucius wiederholte die Geste und sagte: „Die Ehre Slyth…" Er unterbrach sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Merlin, Severus, der Tod ist eine ziemlich beschissene Option. Lass uns einfach gehen."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Die Zeit der Entscheidung war also gekommen. Severus und Lucius verließen Hogwarts in Richtung von Hogsmeade. Allerdings nicht zu der mit Alicia Rhees-Sharp vereinbarten Zeit, sondern etwa eine halbe Stunde früher.

Sie erreichten eben die Lichtung am Rande der Heulenden Hütte, als in unmittelbarer Nähe eine Gestalt im schwarzen Umhang apparierte. Wie stets war Bellas Auftritt bühnenreif: Schwarzer Nebel bildete eine Säule, in deren Mitte sich ihre schmale Gestalt manifestierte. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab trat sie den beiden Männern entgegen und sah sich um. Erst, als ihr Detektionszauber niemanden außer Severus und Lucius erkennen ließ, steckte sie die Waffe wieder ein. Sie nickte Snape zu und blieb dann vor Lucius stehen. Severus hielt den Atem an. Bei Gedächtniszaubern konnte man nie wissen...

„Lucius. Es ist schön, dich zu sehen", sagte sie mit einem Augenaufschlag, der ebenso gut in einen Hollywoodstreifen gepasst hätte.

Lucius stand sehr still und betrachtete sie. Widerstreitende Gefühle und Gedanken zeichneten sich auf seinem Gesicht ab, doch schließlich gewannen Severus' sorgfältige Manipulationen an seinem Geist die Oberhand. Lucius schloss die kurze Distanz zwischen sich und Bellatrix und zog sie ihn eine innige Umarmung.

Bellatrix zwinkerte Snape über Lucius' Schulter hinweg zu, dann küsste sie ihren Schwager, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Es war nicht möglich für Severus, zu verstehen, was sie Lucius ins Ohr flüsterte, aber sie traf offenbar den richtigen Ton und erwies sich als brillante Schauspielerin. Nicht nur, dass Lucius, den Snape in diesem Augenblick beinahe bedauerte, Tränen in den Augen standen, auch Bellatrix liefen glitzernde Diamanten über die zarten Wangen. Sie löste sich scheinbar widerwillig von Lucius und reichte dem Tränkemeister mit pathetischer Miene die Hand.

„Ich danke dir, dass du mich hinzu gerufen hast, Severus. Zusammen werden wir diese Mission erfüllen."

Sie schauderte sichtbar, rief „Ach, Lucius!" und warf sich dem Ahnungslosen wieder mit dramatischer Geste an die Brust. Für einen kurzen Moment fürchtete Severus, sie habe vielleicht doch zu dick aufgetragen, denn Lucius wich instinktiv einen halben Schritt zurück. Dann jedoch schloss er die hemmungslos weinende Bellatrix wieder in die Arme. Mit einer Sanftheit, wie Severus sie in all den Jahren nur bei Lucius' Umgang mit Narcissa gesehen hatte, strich er ihr durch das schwarze Haar.

„Nicht weinen, Bella. Wir stehen das durch."

Er schob sie vor sich und legte ihr zwei Finger unters Kinn, dann strich er mit dem Daumen sanft über ihre zitternde Unterlippe.

„Wisch die Tränen weg, Liebes. Lass es uns hinter uns bringen."

‚Tapfer' schluckte Bellatrix ihre falschen Tränen.

„Hast du keine Angst?", flüsterte sie, und Severus musste sich wegdrehen, damit Lucius sein Grinsen nicht sah. Bellatrix strapazierte die tragische Rolle wirklich über Gebühr, es war beinahe komisch.

Lucius hingegen zögerte einen Moment mit der Antwort, als müsse er in seinem Kopf erst nach den Dingen suchen, die ihm Angst machten.

„Doch", räumte er ein. „Aber wir haben kaum eine Wahl, n'est-ce pas?"

„Non, nous ne l'avons pas", erwiderte Bellatrix in ebenso geschliffenem Französisch.

Zumindest das reinblütig-aristokratische Gebaren hatte Lucius nicht abgelegt, und wenigstens bei dieser Antwort musste Bellatrix nicht lügen. Im nächsten Moment registrierte Severus das charakteristische Geräusch einer Apparition. Rhees-Sharp!

„_Stupor!" _

Alicia lag betäubt im Staub, bevor sie sich überhaupt orientieren konnte. Auf Snape vertrauend war sie ohne Bedenken hierher appariert. Normalerweise erwartete man hier niemanden zu treffen, mit dem man nicht verabredet war. Noch nicht einmal Leichtfertigkeit konnte man ihr vorwerfen. Immerhin wussten ihre Freunde, wo sie war und mit wem – zumindest dachten sie dies…

„Ich bringe sie in die Hütte und sorge dafür, dass sie nicht mehr aufsteht", sagte Severus.

„Warum hast du sie nicht gleich getötet?", fragte Bellatrix. „Sie ist eine Todesserin", setzte sie eilig erklärend mit einem Seitenblick auf Lucius hinzu, dessen Hand die ihre immer noch hielt.

„Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, ob sie vielleicht eine von uns ist", erwiderte Severus mit gekräuselten Lippen.

Innerlich frohlockte er. Er mochte diese Wortspielchen mit den Doppelbedeutungen. Er ließ die Amerikanerin mit einem _‚Morbilcorpus'_ neben sich in das verfluchte, zerfallende Gebäude schweben und setzte sie schließlich auf einer zerschlissenen Matratze ab, die nach Hundepisse stank. Nicht unpassend für eine Werwölfin, fand er.

Aus einer der Taschen seines Umhangs zog er eine Phiole mit milchigweißem Inhalt, den er ihr gnadenlos einflößte. Dann verließ er die augenscheinlich Leblose, ohne ein einzigen Blick zurück zu werfen.

„Polyjuice wird jetzt nicht erforderlich sein", erklärte er Bellatrix. „Man geht davon aus, dass sie deine Gestalt annimmt."

Die schwarzhaarige Hexe lächelte. Sie verstand. „Das hast du geschickt gemacht, Severus. Lass uns ins Hauptquartier apparieren."

„Zuerst muss Lucius die Gestalt von Rodolphus annehmen", sagte Severus. „Wir müssen an Crabbe und Goyle vorbei, die beiden haben Wachdienst."

„Das machen wir ganz anders", widersprach Bellatrix. „Ich habe umdisponiert."

Sie zog ihren Stab, silbrige Schnüre stoben hervor und schlossen sich um Lucius' Hände zu glänzenden Fesseln.

„Was soll das, Bellatrix?", fragte Lucius perplex.

„Die werden uns ohne zu zögern einlassen, und dich auch, weil sie dich für einen Gefangenen halten werden." ‚Was du ja auch bist', schienen ihre Augen hinzu zu fügen.

„Das erspart dir den Vielsafttrank, Lucius", setzte sie sanft hinzu und hauchte einen betrügerischen Kuss auf seine Lippen.

Severus bewunderte ihre Kaltschnäuzigkeit, auch wenn er ihre eigenmächtige Änderung seines Plans nicht guthieß.

„Kommt, ich bringe uns durch die Apparitionssperren", verkündete sie.

Sie packte beide Männer an den Oberarmen.

„Lasst euch fallen."

Severus spürte den bekannten Druck auf den Kopf, doch im selben Augenblick war er schon wieder frei. Bellatrix war eine begnadete Hexe, was das Brechen von Flüchen und Sperren betraf. Schön, mächtig und klug hätte ihr auch nach Voldemorts erstem Fall die Magische Welt offengestanden. Doch sie hatte sich kompromisslos für den Dunklen Lord und damit für Askaban entschieden.

Sie standen direkt vor der armdicken Stahltür, die das ehemalige Silberbergwerk, das dem Dunklen Lord als Unterschlupf und Hauptquartier diente, gegen Eindringen von außen schützte.

„Wer da?", fragte eine heisere Stimme.

„Ich bis es, Bellatrix. Mit Snape und einem Gefangenen."

Lucius' Gesicht war unter der Kapuze des Todesser-Umhangs verborgen, den Severus ihm gegeben hatte. Doch anstatt hinter Snape durch die Tür zu gehen, drehte sich Bella um und zog Lucius plötzlich den Stoff vom Haar.

„Malfoy!", riefen Crabbe und Goyle unisono und mit grenzenlosem Erstaunen aus.

Severus biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das war auch nicht Teil seines Plans. Blitzschnell zog er seinen Stab und schickte die beiden tumben Gesellen zu Boden.

„Was tust du denn da?", fragte Bellatrix verärgert.

„Willst du dem Dunklen Lord deinen Triumph nicht selbst mitteilen? Oder willst du, dass diese Cretins ihn rufen und uns den Ruhm streitig machen?", zischte er.

Sie schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Aber das hätten sie schon nicht gewagt."

„Die zwei sind ebenso dumm wie unberechenbar. Lass uns erst Lupin und Gray ausschalten, bevor wir den Dunklen Lord rufen. Erst, wenn Dumbledore in unserer Hand ist, Bellatrix!" Beschwörend sah er sie an.

„Moment mal", mischte sich Lucius ein, „was soll das heißen, Lupin und Gawain ausschalten, Dumbledore in eurer Hand?"

Seine grauen Augen wurden schmal.

„Auf wessen Seite stehst du, Severus?"

Bevor Severus etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Bellatrix Lucius gepackt und die magischen Seile an seinen Handgelenken straff gezogen.

„Dein Hirn mag ziemlich verwirrt sein, Lucius, aber du denkst noch immer erstaunlich schnell. Schade, dass du den Dunklen Lord verraten hast. Du warst ein Diamant in unseren Reihen. Und ich bin überrascht, wie gut du küsst. Damals in Hogwarts konntest du es noch nicht so gut."

Lucius starrte sie an. Severus spürte Zorn in sich hoch kochen. Musste dieses Weib alles verderben? Lucius stand kurz davor, zu begreifen, was hier gespielt wurde.

„Wir müssen in die Kammer mit der Maschine", sagte Snape mit kalter Beherrschung.

„Was für ein Quatsch, Severus", erwiderte Bellatrix. „Wir müssen die andere Seite nur _glauben_ lassen, dass wir in der Kammer waren und das Siegel gebrochen ist."

Snape starrte sie an. Sie hatte zweifellos Recht. Es gab keine Notwendigkeit für sie, das Siegel zu brechen. Zumindest nicht für Bellatrix. Für ihn, Severus, schon.

Zwei Blicke trafen sich, Schwarz verschmolz mit eisigem Grau.

„Du weißt, auf wessen Seite ich stehe, Lucius", sagte Severus leise.

Lucius verharrte noch für einen kurzen Moment, dann nickte er. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog er Bellatrix, die noch immer das andere Ende des magischen Stricks um ihr Handgelenk gewunden hielt, dicht an sich. Mit aller Kraft packte er sie, Severus sah, wie sich seine Finger in ihren Oberarm gruben. Gleichzeitig mit Lucius unerwartetem Angriff hatte Bellatrix ihren Stab gezogen.

Entschlossenheit war in Lucius' nebelgrauem Blick zu lesen. „Abwehrzauber, oder wir sterben beide", verkündete er eisig.

Bevor Bellatrix reagieren konnte, waren sie beide verschwunden, und nur eine kleine Wolke herabriesenden Wüstensandes zeigte an, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatten und die seltsame Macht des Veela gewirkt hatte.

Severus hastete den Gang entlang. Er erreichte den Raum, der die Absorptionsmaschine enthielt. Ein greller grüner Blitz zuckte unter der Tür hervor. Merlin, Bellatrix tötete Lucius! Im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür von innen aufgestoßen. Lucius stürzte heraus. Seine Arme waren fest um die tobende Bellatrix geschlossen. Blut lief über seine Unterarme. Er musste das magische Seil mit einem Veelazauber gesprengt haben, und hatte sich dabei verletzt. Jetzt fasste er Bellatrix' Handgelenke und presste sie gegen die Wand.

„Du bist ganz sicher nicht die Frau, die ich liebe!", rief er mit vor Wut weißem Gesicht. „Verflucht, du hast versucht, mich umzubringen!"

Sein zorniger Blick traf nun Severus.

„Was hast du mit meinem Kopf gemacht, du verfluchter Zauberer! Diese Frau ist nicht..." Er brach ab. „Sie ist nicht..."

Wieder konnte er den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen, so sehr er sich auch bemühte. Schwer atmend stand er dort, die sich wehrende Bellatrix fest haltend, unfähig, seinen Gedanken zu einem Schluss zu bringen. Die Mühe und auch Qual war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Sie ist nicht Narcissa", sagte Severus ruhig. „Und sie wird es bedauerlicherweise niemals sein, nicht für dich, und auch nicht für mich."

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_

_PS. Wer weiß, wo der "Strich" hin ist, mit dem man so schön verschiedene Abschnitte trennen konnte?**  
**_


	48. Gawain Gray: Bis aufs Blut

**Kerkermond Evolution**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the Dungeon**

Slashig-trashige Fanfiction, in der ein gewisser hakennasiger Zaubertränkemeister Zeuge eines blutigen Kampfes wird, zwei Werwölfe ihre Aufgaben erfüllen und jede Menge tote Krabbeltiere zu beklagen sind, was besagten Werwölfen Tränen in die Augen treibt.

**oooOOOooo**

_Danke an Sally Slytherin, lufa, lola, Lilia, Ritaskeeta und Moonlight für Eure Reviews! _

_So, wir kommen dem Ende mit Riesenschritten näher. Hat Snape sich entschieden, auf wessen Seite er steht? Was ist die alte Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Lucius Malfoy wert, im Angesicht der Entscheidung: Alles oder nichts? Wird Lucius sein Leben für den Orden aufs Spiel setzen? Kann Remus seinen Geliebten retten?  
Spannende Unterhaltung!_

**oooOOOooo**

_**Musik**__: _

_AC/DC: Highway to hell_

**oooOOOooo**

**Kapitel 48****: Bis aufs Blut**

„Gib mir deinen Zauberstab, Lucius", sagte Severus und zwang sich selbst zu eisiger Ruhe. Er hatte seinem Freund einen unregistrierten, nicht eben besonders edlen Stab zugesteckt, als sie losgegangen waren. Der ursprüngliche Plan beinhaltete, dass Lucius unter Umständen eine Attrappe brauchte, um damit jemanden einschüchtern zu können. Aber nun musste Severus umdisponieren, und der unregistrierte Stab würde eine andere Aufgabe erfüllen.

„Wenn ich loslasse, verhext sie mich", sagte Lucius mit Blick auf Bellatrix, die er immer noch in festem Griff hielt. „Der Stab steckt in meinem Umhang. Bedien' dich."

Severus nickte und nahm sich den Stab, dabei ließ er Bellatrix nicht aus den Augen. Seine eigene Waffe hatte er ebenfalls auf die Hexe gerichtet. Bellas Stab lag in der Tür zur Absorptionskammer auf dem Boden.

„Lass los und tritt zurück", sagte Snape gepresst zu Lucius.

Der blonde Slytherin strich Bellatrix über die Wange und berührte flüchtig ihre Lippen.

„Wie schade", sagte er leise. „Du bist so schön, Bellatrix Black. Du hättest alles sein können."

Er trat zurück und richtete den Blick auf seinen dunkelhaarigen Freund, der die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen gepresst hatte und mit bleichem, entschlossenem Gesicht und glitzernden schwarzen Augen in Richtung der zierlichen Hexe starrte. Lucius ahnte, was nun geschehen musste. Er war sicher, dass seinem Freund selten ein Zauber schwerer gefallen war. Hilfe suchend sah er zu Lucius herüber.

„Ich kann es nicht für dich tun", sagte Lucius leise. „Willst du sie lieber lebenslang nach Askaban verdammen? Dann tu das. Aber jetzt musst du sie ausschalten."

Severus zielte und schloss die Augen. Lucius sah eine Träne in seinem Augenwinkel. Bellatrix stieß ein heiseres Lachen aus.

„Jetzt bring es schon hinter dich, Severus!" Ihr Blick schien entrückt. Furcht empfand sie offenbar keine.

„_Avada… - Stupor!"_

Von rotem Licht getroffen, sackte sie in sich zusammen.

„Die Liebe ist schon eine seltsame Himmelsmacht", sagte Lucius und kniete an ihrer Seite nieder. „Puls ist da. Du solltest dich jetzt um die anderen Todesser kümmern, die hier sind. Ich bleibe bei ihr und falls sie aufwacht, schlag ich sie k.o.. Die Tür steht offen", er wies auf den Raum mit der Absorpionsmaschine.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich kein Todesser bin?", fragte Snape.

„Ich bin seit zwanzig Jahren dein Freund", erwiderte Lucius. „Du würdest mich niemals verraten. Und jetzt geh', bevor Voldemort unerwartet früher nach Hause kommt und mich _in flagranti_ mit seinem ersten Leutnant ertappt."

Severus nickte. Sein Weg führte ihn zum Tor, wo er diesmal seinen eigenen Stab benutzte.

„_Expecto patronum!"_

Ein riesiger silbriger Rabe stob aus der Spitze des Stabes hervor und erhob sich lautlos in die Luft. Severus sah ihm nach, bis er zwischen den Bäumen des nahen Waldes verschwunden war. Sekunden später spürte er einen Stab in seinem Nacken.

„Wo ist Alicia?", knurrte eine vertraute Stimme.

„Merlin! Ich kenne niemanden, der völlig lautlos apparieren kann. Eine neue amerikanische Unsitte?", fragte Severus, ohne Gegenwehr zu leisten.

Gawain presste seinen Stab noch tiefer in Snapes Haut. „Wo ist _meine Alpha_?"

„In der ‚Heulenden Hütte'. Sie zu gefährden war überflüssig", gab Severus trocken zurück.

Der Druck der Stabspitze wich nicht. Lupins Gestalt tauchte aus dem Dunkel auf.

„Er sagt die Wahrheit, Gawain. Pomfrey hat sie untersucht. Es ist nur ein Schockzauber und ein Schlafmittel gewesen. Du wirst uns eine Menge zu erklären haben, Severus", setzte Lupin hinzu.

„Aber nicht jetzt", entgegnete der Tränkemeister. „Lucius hat die Kammer geöffnet, und er bewacht Bellatrix. Crabbe und Goyle sind bewusstlos, aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange noch. Laut Plan sind noch vier weitere Todesser unten in den Mannschaftsräumen."

„Wir kümmern uns darum", nickte Gawain.

Severus sah erst jetzt, dass der Auror und seine drei Rudelgenossen anstelle von Roben schwarze Kampfanzüge mit zauberfesten Westen und allerlei magischem Schnickschnack am Gürtel trugen. Sie sahen mehr wie Muggelpolizei als wie Zauberer aus, doch er wusste, dass man in den USA bei den Auroren so arbeitete. Vielleicht war das nicht einmal dumm. Moody und Fletscher stießen ebenfalls zu ihnen.

„Dolohov ist unter den Vieren", warnte Severus. „Seht euch vor, Gawain. Er ist ein begnadeter Duellant."

„Er ist mein Job. Deiner ist es, Remus den Rücken frei zu halten", antwortete Gawain. „Damit ihr nicht so einsam seid, habe ich dir noch Unterstützung mitgebracht. Tanita?"

Die Werkatze apparierte ebenso lautlos wie Gawain zuvor.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape", grüßte sie mit einem Lächeln, das gefährlich scharfe, weiße Zähne entblößte. Severus kannte sie, natürlich. Ein Doppelspion hatte vielfältige Kontakte.

„Miss Fellini. Die amerikanische Behörde stellt uns noch eine Topagentin zur Verfügung", sagte er anerkennend. „Offenbar hat Washington endlich begriffen, welche Gefahr der Dunkle Lord bedeutet."

„Das war bereits offensichtlich, als man Gawain Gray geschickt hat", erwiderte sie. „Gehen wir. Nach Ihnen, Snape."

Severus nickte kurz, und die Werwölfe folgten ihm mit den Ordensmitgliedern in den alten Stollen hinein. Crabbe und Goyle lagen noch immer betäubt neben dem inneren Eingang. MacGraw, einer der Männer aus Gawains Rudel, kümmerte sich um magische Fesseln. Am Ende des Ganges trennten sich ihre Wege. Severus erklärte den Lykantrophen und Moody, wie sie die anderen Todesser finden würden. Nur er, Fellini, Lupin und Bill Weasley begaben sich zum jetzt geöffneten Absorptionsraum.

Lupins Blick hellte sich auf, als er Lucius neben der immer noch betäubten Bellatrix stehen sah.

„Gute Arbeit", lobte er den Slytherin.

„Hoffen wir, dass Sie ähnlich erfolgreich sind, Lupin", erwiderte Lucius ernsthaft.

Severus sah, wie Remus zusammenzuckte angesichts der formellen Anrede, doch er wandte sich sofort ab und verschwand im Maschinenraum. Lucius sah ihm mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck nach.

„Er erinnert mich an irgendwen", sagte Lucius leise zu Snape. „An jemanden, den ich besser kannte. Ich habe nur keine Ahnung, an wen. Wann hatte ich jemals mit einem Lykantrophen zu tun? Die sind doch…keine Ahnung. Abschaum, oder? Sie gelten nicht viel bei euch?"

„Frag ihn nachher selber", gab Severus zurück. Merlin, er wollte besser nicht dabei sein.

„Miss Fellini?" Severus zog die Werkatze aus dem Raum, in dem Weasley und Lupin mit ihren Beschwörungen begonnen hatten, wobei Lupin zauberte und Bill beobachtete, mit einem magischen Abakus rechnete und Hilfestellungen gab.

„Könnten Sie sich um Bellatrix Lestranges kümmern?", bat Snape. „Ich sorge mich um Mr. Gray."

„Gawain weiß, was er tut", gab sie zurück. „Aber gehen Sie nur, ich halte diese Hexe in Schach und den beiden Arithmantikern den Rücken frei."

Snape nickte und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Nimm mich mit", bat Lucius. „Ich sorge für optische Überlegenheit." Er lächelte und winkte mit Bellas Stab.

„Ich kann dich ohnehin nicht davon abhalten, den Ort zu wechseln", sagte Severus. „Aber halt dich hinter mir, Lucius. Nicht, dass Lupin mir am Ende den Kopf abbeißt."

Er rauschte vor Lucius den Gang entlang. Sie hatten den Treppenabsatz erreicht, als ihnen zuerst ein Patronus, ein schlanker Timberwolf, entgegenkam, dann bereits einer der Werwölfe. Neben ihm schwebten drei ohnmächtige Todesser, von denen bei einem ein Loch in der Kehle klaffte, das für eine heftige Konfrontation mit einem kräftigen Kiefer sprach – und für Tod statt Ohnmacht.

„Was ist unten los?" erkundigte sich Snape.

„Wir brauchen Verstärkung! MacClannahan ist verletzt, für ihn brauche ich einen Heiler. Die hier müssen in Obhut der Auroren. Unten sind noch Gray und Ferret, zusammen mit Moody und dem, den ihr Dolohov nennt. Er hat sich verschanzt, hinter einer Art Bühne."

„Der Thronsaal", rief Lucius aus und begann zu laufen.

„Oh Merlin!", fluchte Snape und jagte ihm nach. Doch Lucius war so schnell um die Ecke verschwunden, dass er ihn aus den Augen verlor. Und im Gegensatz zu Lucius konnte Severus hier im Hauptquartier nicht apparieren. Dennoch erreichte er über einen Quergang schnell den großen Saal, in dem der Dunkle Lord seine Versammlungen abzuhalten pflegte.

Lautlos huschte Severus zwischen den Säulen und Statuen der Dunklen Magischen Kreaturen entlang. Grünes und rotes Licht flackerte im rückwärtigen Bereich des Raums. Auf dem Gang lag ein Mann mit schwarzem Kampfanzug, das Gesicht am Boden. Er war tot, die Augen starrten blicklos in Severus' Richtung. Neben ihm lag Moody, völlig starr. Viel zu starr für einen Toten – vorsichtig löste Snape die Ganzkörperklammer, die den Ex-Auroren band. Er zog Moody mit einem ‚_Accio'_ zu sich in die Deckung. Der alte Auror war ohne Bewusstsein, aber nicht gefährlich verletzt.

Severus ließ ihn im Schatten einer Thestralstatue zurück und arbeitete sich weiter vor in Richtung des Throns.

Dort lieferten sich Gawain Gray und Antonin Dolohov ein Duell auf Leben und Tod. Beide bluteten aus mehreren tiefen Wunden. Dolohov musste zunächst geglaubt haben, mit seinem Gegner wie gewohnt spielen zu können. Anders war die Verwendung des ‚_Sectum sempra'_ nicht zu erklären. Doch Gray hatte mit gleicher Münze zurückgezahlt, wie Antonins schweißüberströmtes Gesicht und sein blutgetränkter Umhang verrieten.

Inzwischen waren die beiden Zauberer längst dazu übergegangen, sich einen Todesfluch nach dem anderen auf den Hals zu hetzen. Angriff, Deckung, Feuern, Deckung. Nicht magisches Können, sondern Schnelligkeit, Reflexe und Zielvermögen würden diesen Kampf entscheiden. Dolohov war der beste Duellant, den Snape kannte, aber der Amerikaner hatte die Reflexe eines Werwolfs, _und_ er war fünfzehn Jahre jünger. Taktisch klug trieb er den Todesser immer mehr in die Ecke. Er presste sich mit gezücktem Stab an eine der Säulen, huschte dann schnell zur nächsten, stets darauf bedacht, in Deckung zu bleiben. Dolohov tat es ihm auf der anderen Seite des Bogenganges gleich. Schließlich hatten sie das letzte Säulenpaar erreicht. Gawain steigerte die Frequenz seiner Salven, doch ohne Hilfe konnte er nicht näher an Dolohov herankommen, dessen Deckung nahezu perfekt war. Severus zögerte. Er war ein sicherer Duellant, doch für einen Gegner wie Antonin war er zu langsam.

Noch während dieser Überlegung bewies der Russe seine Klasse. Ein geschickt gezielter ‚_Destructis'_ ließ die Säule über Gawain bersten. Der Amerikaner versuchte, den herabfallenden Gesteinsbrocken auszuweichen. Für einen Wimpernschlag nur war er gezwungen, seine Deckung aufzugeben. Severus sah Dolohov zielen. Snapes hastiger ‚_Sectum_ _Sempra'_ verfehlte den Arm des Todessers, ebenso wie der hinterher geschleuderte ‚_Stupor'._

Der grüne Lichtstrahl aus Dolohovs Zauberstab raste auf Gawain zu. Er schlug ein, und grünliches Flackern erstrahlte. Severus hielt den Atem an. Als der grüne Nebel sich auf einen Wink Dolohovs verzog, war dort – nichts.

Nichts, sah man von einer feinen Sandschicht am Boden einmal ab. Im nächsten Augenblick taumelte Dolohov hinter seiner Säule hervor, den Stab gezogen. Er wirkte für einen Moment desorientiert, als habe er einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen. In eben dieser Sekunde tauchte aus dem Nichts eine Gestalt hinter ihm auf. Das helle Haar aufgelöst, ein fiebriges Leuchten in den grauen Augen.

Malfoy!

Lucius holte wieder aus. Doch Dolohov musste seinen Angriff erwartet haben, denn blitzschnell fing er sich ab und tauchte unter dem Faustschlag Malfoys hindurch.

„Das machst du nur einmal mit mir, Veela!", brüllte er. Grünes Licht flammte auf und hüllte Lucius ein. Im selben Augenblick schlug ein roter Blitz in Antonins Rücken ein. Der Russe verdrehte die Augen und sank zu Boden. Gawain stürzte hinter dem Thron des Dunklen Lords hervor und Seile schossen aus seinem Stab. Binnen Sekunden war Dolohov gefesselt. Severus hastete zu dem Ort, an dem Lucius in den Strahlen des _Avada kedavras_ gestanden hatte. Doch dort war – nichts. Keine Leiche, dafür jedoch geschmolzenes Glas und einen Haufen toter Skorpione.

„Uarg", japste Gawain und schüttelte ein letztes, verirrtes Krabbeltier von seinem Ärmel. „Wusstest du, dass Veelamagie mit diesen Viechern einhergeht?"

„Wo ist er?", fragte Severus und sah sich ratlos um. „Der Fluch hat ihn erwischt. Grünes Licht. Das war ein _Avada kedavra_."

„Er ist fort", konstatierte Gawain. „Wenn der Todesfluch ihn erwischt hätte, müsste er doch hier liegen."

„Lucius?"

Eine besorgte Stimme drang zu ihnen herüber, und zwischen den Säulen tauchte ausgerechnet Lupins Gestalt auf.

„Oh, Merlin", seufzte Severus. Remus Lupin war so ziemlich die letzte Person, vom Dunklen Lord einmal abgesehen, die er jetzt gebrauchen konnte.

„Wo ist Lucius?" fragte der Werwolf noch mal.

Inzwischen hatte er sie erreicht.

„Was ist mit der Maschine?", erkundigte sich Gawain – eine Notmaßnahme, um Zeit zu gewinnen, so schien es Snape zumindest.

„Wir haben sie außer Kraft gesetzt. Bill kann wieder zaubern. Er verständigt den Orden und die Auroren", beantwortete Lupin die Frage. „Wo ist Lucius?", drängte er. „Severus?"

Gawain holte tief Luft. „Remus, hör mal…"

Lupin wirbelte herum und packte den Alpha des Rudels am Kragen. „Nein, Gawain! Kein ‚Remus, hör mal'. Wo ist Lucius?" Seine Augen sprühten Funken. Severus war dankbar, dass er nicht an Gawains Stelle stand.

Mit hilfloser Geste wies der Amerikaner erst auf Dolohov, dann auf die Sandschicht mit den Placken geschmolzenen Glases darin und den toten Spinnentieren. Remus lief mitten hinein und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken. Er vergrub die Hände in dem Sand.

„Lucius", flüsterte er. „Das kann doch nicht alles sein, was von dir bleibt?"

Gawain holte tief Luft und trat zu dem knienden Werwolf. Wider besseres Wissen legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Die Tatsache, dass er nicht hier liegt, sollte Anlass zu Hoffnung geben", sagte er matt.

„Was ist passiert?", verlangte Remus zu wissen.

„Er hat meinen Arsch gerettet. Der Fluch raste auf mich zu, ein irres Summen, grünes Licht. Diesmal konnte ich nicht ausweichen. Plötzlich hat mich etwas weggerissen, ich hatte den Mund voll Sand, und wir sind hinter dem Thron dort auf den Boden geprallt. Er hat gesagt, ich soll mich bereithalten, um Dolohov zu erledigen, er würde ihn ablenken. Ich hab' versucht, ihn festzuhalten, aber er verschwand mir zwischen den Fingern." Wie zur Demonstration hielt Gawain ein Stück schwarzen Stoffs hoch.

„Das ist von dem Unhang, den er trug", sagte Severus. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die Glasplacken am Boden. „Der Fluch war stark genug, den Sand zu schmelzen. Lucius muss versucht haben, sich mittels seiner Veelakräfte in Sicherheit zu bringen. Da er nicht tot hier liegt…"

„Was?", brüllte Remus ihn an. „Was bedeutet es?"

„Bist du der Arithmantiker oder ich?", fauchte Snape zurück. Der Druck und die Belastung ließen sie alle durchdrehen. „Bücher. Such dir etwas über Magische Kreaturen und schlag unter ‚V' wie ‚Veela' nach. Oder frag' sie."

Er wies auf die blonde Frau, die eben zwischen den Säulen erschien.

„Bill? Wo ist Bill?" fragte die Hexe mit ängstlich geweiteten blauen Augen.

„Fleur." Gawain lief ihr entgegen. „Er ist nicht hier. Vermutlich habt ihr euch in den Gängen verpasst. Keine Sorge, er ist sicher okay. Bitte, kannst du uns helfen? Was bedeuten geschmolzener Sand und tote Skorpione?"

Er zeigte auf die Stelle, an der Lucius von Dolohovs Fluch getroffen worden war. Fleur schrie auf und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Sie sank an der Stelle auf die Knie und ihre Finger fuhren durch den feinen Sand und über das Glas. Ohne ein Zeichen von Ekel glitten sie auch über die toten Skorpione.

„Wir sind keine Menschen", sagte sie leise. „Wenn es für Veela Zeit wird, zu gehen, ist unser Weg nicht der eure. Malfoy war eigentlich nicht genug Veela, um _unseren_ Weg zu gehen. Doch wenn große, dunkle Magie im Spiel ist, so wie ein Todesfluch, zerfließen die Grenzen zwischen den Welten."

Snape hatte genug gehört. Er sah die Tränen auf Lupins und Grays Gesichtern. Auch sie hatten verstanden. Sie würden Lucius Malfoy nicht wiedersehen.

Severus ballte die Faust über seinem Herzen. ‚Der Tod ist ein Weg, das Haus Slytherin zu ehren' – was für ein ultimativer Unsinn! Wut kochte in ihm hoch. Mit wallenden Roben rauschte er hinaus. Sie mussten diesem Wahnsinn endlich ein Ende bereiten! Ordensmitglieder begegneten ihm auf den Gängen, erste Auroren. Niemand stellte sich dem düsteren Tränkemeister in den Weg. Ohne aufgehalten zu werden, erreichte er den Ort, an dem Tanita Fellini Bellatrix' reglose Gestalt bewachte. Neben der Werkatze kauerte ein Todesser, die Hände mit magischen Seilen gebunden, die Maske achtlos neben sich am Boden. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Tanita leichtes Spiel mit ihm gehabt. Lange blonde Haare fielen ihm in einem peinlich ordentlichen Zopf weit über den Rücken. Sein graublauer, tränenverhangener Blick traf den Tränkemeister. Severus glitt neben ihm auf die Knie.

„Sie war die Letzte, die mir geblieben ist", flüsterte der junge Mann, in dessen Augen noch das Kind zu sehen war, das einst vor Severus im Tränkeunterricht gesessen hatte.

„Sie ist nicht tot. Und wir werden nicht zulassen, dass man sie in Askaban begräbt. Aber wenn wir das verhindern wollen, müssen wir schnell handeln. Komm, Draco."

Er zog den Jungen hoch.

„Miss Fellini, verhindern Sie, dass man die Gefangene fortbringt. Nur eine halbe Stunde. Bitte!"

Die Werkatze sah ihn aus schmalen Raubtieraugen an. „Also schön, Professor. Weil Sie's sind. Und nur solange, bis der Alpha andere Befehle für mich hat."

Severus nickte. Das musste eben reichen. Er packte Draco am Handgelenk. Sie mussten Dumbledore finden, bevor es hier von Ministeriumsleuten nur so wimmelte. Er war Zeit, eine alte Schuld einzufordern - und einen weiteren Raben auszusenden.

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	49. Severus:Daktaris Feuer

**Kerkermond Evolution**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the Dungeon

* * *

  
**

Slashig-trashige Fanfiction, in der ein gewisser schwarzhaariger Zauberer in die Spuren Frankensteins tritt und bärtige Finnen das Unterhaltungsprogramm beisteuern.

**oooOOOooo**

_Danke an Silbergold, Lufa, RitaSkeeta, Lola, Sally und Moonlight für Eure Reviews und Mails! _

**oooOOOooo**

_Wir sind fast am Ende… Dies ist das vorletzte Kapitel, und für einen Teil unserer Protagonisten lösen sich heute die Rätsel. Danach wird es natürlich noch einen Epilog geben, wie stets. Viel Vergnügen dabei.

* * *

  
_

**oooOOOooo**

_**Musik**__: _

_**Metallica: Nothing else matters**_

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

**Kapitel 49. Severus: Daktaris Feuer**

Snape fand Dumbledore. Niemand erfuhr jemals, was in dieser Nacht irgendwo in den Gängen und Winkeln von Voldemorts Hauptquartier zwischen Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore und Draco Malfoy besprochen wurde. Doch Auroren zerrissen sich noch tagelang den Mund darüber, warum Madame Hoodia, die geheimnisvolle Tränkemeisterin des Ministerium zusammen mit Madam Pomfrey, der Heilerin von Hogwarts, aufgetaucht war, und was die beiden alten Hexen inmitten einer Geheimoperation dort zu suchen hatten.

Fakt war jedoch, – und so stand es auch am nächsten Morgen im Tagespropheten für jedermann zu lesen - dass es dem Ministerium geglückt war, mithilfe von US-amerikanischen Kräften das Hauptquartier von jenem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden soll, ausfindig und dem Erdboden gleich zu machen. Mehrere hochrangige Todesser waren den erfolgreichen Auroren dabei ins Netz gegangen, ebenso Kontenbelege und geheime Papiere der Todesser, aus denen ein Teil der für die nächste Zeit geplanten Anschläge und Aktionen hervorging.

Eine Verhaftungswelle, wie man sie seit dem legendären Prozess um Lucius Malfoy nicht mehr gesehen hatte, lief nicht nur durch Großbritannien, sondern durch die gesamte Magische Welt.

Es war ein herber Schlag gegen die Todesserbewegung, von dem Lord Voldemort sich lange nicht erholen würde. Die Arbeit von Jahren war binnen Stunden zunichte gemacht. Mehr als das, der Dunkle Lord sah sich jetzt internationaler Aufmerksamkeit und vereinten Kräften gegenüber. Zwar ging er nicht in die Falle, die man ihm anlässlich seiner Rückkehr nach England stellte. Irgendwie musste er davon erfahren haben und verschanzte sich in Osteuropa. Doch die helle Seite hatte ein kostbares Gut gewonnen: Zeit. Zeit, um einen jungen Zauberer auszubilden und zu rüsten, damit er der Aufgabe, die ihm eines Tages bevorstand, gewachsen sein würde.

Severus Snape verließ nach fast zwanzig Jahren Hogwarts – sehr zur Erleichterung der meisten Schüler. Es hieß, er habe in Irland ein Institut für Legilimantik und moderne Tränkekunde gegründet und widme sich dort seinen Forschungen, außerdem betreue er zusammen mit einem Heiler namens Sentensiosus Converter ein Sanatorium für mental geschädigte Zauberer.

Gelegentlich konnte man ihn in der Owl's Alley sehen, dem Dubliner Pendant der Winkelgasse, wo er Tränkezutaten und ab und zu auch Bücher erstand. Doch davon abgesehen schien der Tränkemeister ein sehr zurückgezogenes Leben zu führen.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Dana Herriot, von den meisten Mitarbeitern und Besuchern von Summertime Farm nur ‚Daktari' genannt, reichte Gawain Gray die Flasche mit dem Ketchup. Es war ein warmer Abend Anfang Juni. Aus einem Kofferradio im Hauseingang quoll die Musik einer Heavy Metall Band, und von der Weide hörte man das Wiehern der Pferde. Der Spätfrühling war auch bei Ventus und seinen ‚Mädels' angekommen. Zufrieden lehnte die Tierärztin ihren Kopf an die Schulter des langhaarigen blonden Mannes zu ihrer Rechten. Die Panne, die sie auf dem Rückweg vom letztjährigen Wacken-Festival mit Junes VW-Bus gehabt hatte, hatte sich als Glückfall erwiesen: Sie hatte ihr unerwartet einen bärtigen Ritter mit schwerem finnischem Akzent beschert. Matti Halonen gab seine Schreinerei bei Kitee im Osten seiner Heimat kurz entschlossen auf, um an der irischen See neu anzufangen. Die Liebe war schon eine seltsame Himmelsmacht, der man sich besser nicht entgegenstellte, fand er.

Gawain Gray schob der frisch gebackenen Mrs. Nymphadora Gray ein Würstchen herüber, das er sorgsam mit Ketchup bekleckert hatte.

„Ich kau' noch an dem letzten", beschwerte sie sich grinsend. „Willst du eine fette Frau?"

Das charakteristische Geräusch einer Apparition war zu hören. Severus Snape erschien und ließ den Arm seiner zierlichen, schwarzhaarigen Begleiterin los.

„Wie du das machst, das fasziniert mich jedes Mal wieder", bekannte sie mit hinreißendem Augenaufschlag.

„Es ist wirklich nur eine Bei-Apparition, nichts Spektakuläres für einen Zauberer", sagte Gawain mit vollem Mund. „Hallo, Severus. Hi, Bella."

Begrüßungen wurden ausgetauscht.

„Kommt Draco noch?", erkundigte sich Daktari.

„Das glaube ich kaum. Er hat vor ein paar Tagen bei ‚Flouish and Blotts' eine junge Hexe aus Polen kennen gelernt, die heute ihren letzten Abend in Dublin hat", erwiderte Severus und beschwor zwei Kissen, eines für seine Begleitung, eines für sich.

„Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte auch zaubern", seufzte die Dunkelhaarige und reichte Severus einen Becher mit Rotwein herüber.

„Manchmal wäre das schon praktisch", stimmte Daktari ihr zu.

„Andererseits, ich finde, wir haben schon ziemlich Glück, dass wir überhaupt wissen, dass es Zauberei gibt", setzte Snapes Begleiterin ihre Überlegung fort. „Ich meine, welch ein Zufall, dass ausgerechnet in Severus' Sanatorium ein Platz frei war, als die Polizei mich letztes Jahr nach dem Unfall am Bahnhof aufgefunden hat."

Daktari nickte. „Großes Glück", sagte sie. An Zufall glaubte sie nicht. Sie war sich sicher, dass Isabella Noir, so der Pass der Frau ohne Gedächtnis, weder zufällig in Dublin noch in Severus Snapes Heilanstalt gelandet war. Doch wie alle hier stellte sie keine Fragen, auf die der bisweilen missgelaunte Zauberer ohnehin keine Antwort geben würde.

Gawain Gray grinste still vor sich hin, während er beobachtete, wie sorgsam der griesgrämige Tränkemeister mit seiner lebhaften Freundin umging, der man die Schwangerschaft noch immer kaum ansah. Dass Isabella eine Muggel war, die bisweilen noch immer über einen schlichten Aufrufezauber oder eine einfache Verwandlung in Verzückung geriet, schien den Tränkemeister eher zu amüsieren als zu stören.

Der Amerikaner gönnte seinem Freund das späte Glück. Lange genug hatte sich Snape jede emotionale Bindung an andere Menschen versagen müssen. Der Rückzug ins Privatleben war dem Slytherin sichtlich bekommen.

„Wie war eure Reise nach Amerika?", erkundigte sich Severus jetzt. „Wann seit ihr zurück gekommen, vorgestern?"

„Sonntag schon", erwiderte Dora. „Aber ich habe immer noch einen tierischen Jetlag."

„Du hast ja auch einen tierischen Ehemann", sagte Matti mit einem breiten Grinsen. Dass er in Irland zwischen lauter fleischgewordenen Mythen und Freaks leben würde, hatte der Finne ziemlich gelassen aufgenommen.

„Apropos tierisch", nahm Snape die Unterhaltung wieder auf. „Wie geht es Lupin?"

Dora zuckte die Schultern und nahm einen Schluck Bier aus ihrer Flasche.

„Na, ich würde sagen, er gewöhnt sich. So gut ein Engländer sich eben in den Staaten eingewöhnen kann. Die Freiheit in ‚Wolftown' bekommt ihm natürlich gut. Natürlich gibt es Höhen und Tiefen. War ja auch eine schwere Zeit für ihn. Aber die Arbeit in der Schule macht ihm Freude."

Severus nickte. Es war bestimmt nicht einfach für Lupin. Er fragte sich, wie der sensible Remus mit dem Leben nach dem Showdown im letzten Jahr zurecht kam. Doch dass Lupin überhaupt einen Neuanfang wagte, war letztlich ein Erfolg. Mit den Skorpionen in Voldemorts Thronsaal und Lucius Malfoy war auch der Zauber von Glenkill gestorben. Lupin war frei, genau wie Lucius. Doch vermutlich war es mehr als Magie gewesen, das diese beiden am Ende verbunden hatte. Den Verstand mochte man betrügen können, mit Legilimantik, Tränken und Zauberei, doch das Herz war unbeugsam.

Severus legte den Arm um Bellatrix und spürte die Wärme, die von ihr ausging. Frei von jeder Erinnerung an ihre Vergangenheit, unbeeinflusst von den falschen Werten einer Erziehung nach reinblütigen Maßstäben, bar jeder Magie, die ihr jemals eine Rückkehr zu ihrem Dunklen Meister ermöglicht hätte, war von Bellatrix Lestrange nur eine Hülle geblieben: Eine Frau mit Eigenschaften wie Klugheit, Intelligenz, Ungeduld und Eitelkeit, aber auch Temperament und der Fähigkeit, loyal und zärtlich zu lieben. Severus hatte die Hülle mit jeder Menge Erinnerungen gefüttert hatte, die eigentlich Narcissa gehörten. Bellatrix - jetzt nur noch Bella, von Isabella, so ihr Pass, war ganz und gar sein Geschöpf. Er allein kontrollierte und nur er hatte bestimmt, was sie wusste, dachte und fühlte.

‚Frankensteins Braut', hatte Lupin sie genannt.

„Merlin, Severus, du bist noch viel gruseliger, als wir alle immer dachten", hatte ihm der Werwolf offen gesagt.

„Was ihr denkt, hat mich noch nie interessiert", hatte Severus ihm geantwortet.

Die ‚neue' Bella war klug, temperamentvoll, zugewandt und offen. Sie würde Narcissa niemals ersetzen, doch sie hatte sich einen eigenen Platz in Severus' Herz erworben.

Snape sah sich am Feuer um: Dass ausgerechnet ein Werwolf wie Gawain und seine Frau, denen die Magische Gesellschaft eine Existenz nur an ihrem Rande und unter strengen Auflagen erlaubte, die Toleranz bewiesen, ehemalige Todesser wie ihn, Draco und Bella als Freunde zu akzeptieren, berührte ihn. Ebenso wie die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Daktari und Matti ihn und seine neue kleine Familie in ihren Kreis aufgenommen hatten.

Draco war untergetaucht bei Severus. Er führte ein schwieriges Leben zwischen Schuld und Sühne, Vielsafttrank und simplen Maskierungszaubern. Die Auroren suchten ihn. Tonks, Gray und Dumbledore verschwiegen, was sie wussten.

Severus nahm sich ein Würstchen vom Grill und begann zu essen. Bella neben ihm wickelte sorgfältig einen Teigklumpen um einen Stock. Wie beiläufig lehnte sie sich dann gegen ihn und streichelte über seine Hand.

_Safely away from the world__  
__In a dream, timeless domain__  
__A child, dreamy eyed,__  
__Mother's mirror, father's pride_

‚Nightwish' klang aus dem CD-Player. Nicht so laut, als das die Gespräche am Lagerfeuer gestört worden wären, aber doch vernehmlich. Severus beugte sich zu Daktari herüber.

„Die Kadenz liegt auf C-Dur", sagte er mit überlegenem Lächeln. „Wie ich es dir damals auf das Pergament geschrieben habe."

„Du meinst den Wisch mit den ganzen falschen Tonika-Lagen, den du mir unter den Scheibenwischer geklemmt hast?", erwiderte sie spöttisch.

„Streitet ihr schon wieder über die Tonarten?", erkundigte sich Matti.

„Severus hat von Harmonielehre keine Ahnung", bekräftigte Daktari.

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte empört. Mindestens die Hälfte dessen, was er ihr auf das Pergament geschrieben hatte, war richtig gewesen. Vermutlich hatte es nur an den übersteuerten Bässen und der Lautstärke auf dem Konzert in Wacken gelegen, dass sein feines Gehör so gelitten hatte und ihm Fehler unterlaufen waren. Er steckte dem Kobold – er nannte sie nur noch selten so, und auch nur in Gedanken – einen Briefumschlag zu. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an, dann riss sie das Papier unzeremoniell auf. Als sie den Inhalt sah, begann sie zu lachen.

„Himmel, Severus, wir werden uns auf dem Hinweg drei Tage lang streiten!", rief sie aus.

„Aber nein", erwiderte er. „Wir nehmen einen Portschlüssel vom irischen Ministerium aus, was den Charme hat, dass es so gut wie keinen Hinweg geben wird, auf dem du mich mit dem Krach aus deinem Autoradio nerven könntest."

„Wohin willst du mit meinem Mädchen?", erkundigte sich Matti interessiert und ließ spaßeshalber die Knöchel seiner großen Tatzen knacken.

„Bayreuth", erwiderte der Tränkemeister ungerührt. „Wagnerfestspiele. Sie schuldet mir das."

„Was spielen sie?", erkundigte sich Gawain.

„Dinge, von denen du als Amerikaner in deinem Leben noch nie etwas gehört hast", gab Severus mit spöttischem Lächeln zurück. „Das Rheingold. Die Walküre. Siegfried. Götterdämmerung."

„Siegfried und Roy, diese Rummelplatzzauberer?", fragte Gawain zurück.

Severus und Daktari starrten ihn mit mehr als nur gelindem Entsetzen an. Dieses Ausmaß der Kulturlosigkeit hatten sie dann doch nicht erwartet. Selbst Tonks ließ beinahe ihr Würstchen fallen.

„Merlin, Gawain!", rief sie entgeistert.

Der Werwolf grinste. „Kein Sorge, Liebling, ich erkenne den ‚Ring der Nibelungen', wenn ich davon höre. Ich wollte nur mal eure entsetzten Gesichter sehen und ein paar Klischees erfüllen."

„Pffff", machte Dora. „Seit Voldemort hat mich niemand mehr so erschreckt."

„Wer ist Voldemort?", erkundigte sich Bella.

„Ein weitläufiger Bekannter von früher", erwiderte Gawain. „Unangenehmer Typ. Vergisst man am besten gleich wieder."

Severus, der den Atem angehalten hatte, entspannte sich wieder. Ein Schatten huschte flügelschlagend über seinen Kopf.

„Zeit für die Raubtierfütterung", sagte Daktari und ging ins Haus. Wenig später kam sie mit einer Kunststoffbox zurück, in der klein geschnittenes, rohes Fleisch lag. Über dem Unterarm trug sie einen Lederschutz. Sie stieß einen hellen Pfiff aus. Vom Geäst der Birke über ihr glitt ein schneeweißer Gerfalke herab, der mit elegantem Schwung auf ihrer Hand landete. Elegant, allerdings beinahe daneben.

„Na, wieder kein Jagdglück gehabt heute?", spöttelte sie sanft und strich ihm durchs Gefieder.

„Wann, sagtest du, ist er dir zugeflogen?", fragte Severus mit kritischem Blick.

„Das habe ich dir noch gar nicht erzählt", gab Daktari zurück. „Vor ein paar Wochen."

Sie öffnete die Box und nahm einen Streifen Fleisch heraus, den der Vogel gierig verschlang.

„Warum fängt er sein Futter eigentlich immer noch nicht selbst?", fragte Matti. „Der Flügel ist doch wieder zusammen gewachsen."

„Ja, aber irgendwie klappt das mit dem punktgenauen Landen nicht richtig", bedauerte Daktari. „Die Hennen in Junes Stall gucken mich schon nicht mehr an, weil ich ihnen immer die Küken stehle." Sie lachte. „Alles nur für dich, Süßer", sagte sie zu dem Vogel.

Der Falke riss ihr ein weiteres Fleischstück aus den Fingern und rieb dann den Kopf an ihrer Wange.

„Erstaunlich zahm für einen Raubvogel", stellte Bella fest. „Irgendwie erinnert er mich an jemanden, aber ich kann beim besten Willen nicht herausfinden, an wen."

Severus strich ihr sanft eine seidenweiche Strähne aus dem schönen Gesicht: „Das geht uns vermutlich allen ähnlich."

„Seht ihr ihn eigentlich auch tagsüber?", fragte Dora.

„Ab und zu taucht er auf, wenn ich mit Ventus ausreite", antwortete Daktari. „Aber sonst kommt er nur abends."

Dora tauschte einen Blick mit Gawain und Severus. „Denkt Ihr auch, was ich denke?"

„Das schreit nach Albatross-Post", antwortete ihr Mann.

„Seid ihr sicher, dass das eine kluge Idee ist?", fragte Snape. „Ich meine, Lupin fasst gerade erst wieder Fuß. Wie vielen von uns steckt ihm der Krieg noch in den Knochen. Was, wenn es doch nur ein normaler Falke mit einem schlecht verheilten Flügel ist?"

„Sollte Remus das nicht selbst entscheiden dürfen?", bemerkte Gawain.

Snape seufzte. Vermutlich hatte der Werwolf Recht.

„Vielleicht schreibst du ihm besser", sagte der Tränkemeister schließlich. „Du findest vermutlich eher die…richtigen Worte. Unsere letzte Begegnung fand in etwas angespannter Stimmung statt." Genau genommen hatte Remus Severus ein blaues Auge gehauen und den Kiefer ausgerenkt, aber die Details behielt der Tränkemeister lieber für sich.

Daktari stand auf. „Ich will noch die Pferde reinbringen. Hilft mir jemand freiwillig?"

Matti grinste und erhob sich. „Wenn ich dich im Schatten hinter dem Stall küssen darf?"

Die beiden verschwanden in der heraufziehenden Dunkelheit.

„Sag mal, Severus", begann Gawain nach Minuten des Schweigens. „Da wir schon über Wagner sprechen: Weißt du, was ich mich schon eine ganze Weile frage? Du hattest alles in der Hand, damals, auf Schloss Wahnstein. Warum hast du auf die Macht an Voldemorts Seite verzichtet?"

Der Tränkemeister musterte mit großem Interesse die Schnallen seiner Stiefel. Doch nach einer Weile des Schweigens sagte er: „Daktaris Feuer. Als mir klar wurde, dass keine Macht der Welt mir zurückbringen konnte, was ich verloren hatte, erinnerte ich mich an das, was Daktari über Normalität erzählt hat. Wie sie am Feuer saß und plötzlich feststellte, dass das Leben weitergeht, auch wenn man innerlich zu Eis erstarrt ist. Nun, Bella, Draco und ich, wir brauchten dringend alle drei einen Platz an diesem Feuer."

„Diese Flammen wären vielleicht längst erloschen, wenn du den anderen Weg gewählt hättest", sagte Dora nachdenklich.

„Ihr habt nie an mir gezweifelt?", erkundigte sich Snape. Da sie schon dabei waren, einander die Wahrheit zu sagen, konnte er diesen Punkt gleich mit klären.

„Nicht mehr als du selbst", erwiderte Gawain kryptisch und mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Die meisten von uns haben Dumbledore vertraut, und er vertraute dir", sagte Nymphadora. „Und so ist es doch noch immer: Es ist dein Wort, auf dem Dracos Freiheit fußt."

„Der Junge hatte es schwerer als jeder andere, inklusive Potter", sagte Severus düster. „Er hat eine zweite Chance verdient."

„Hat das nicht jeder?", fragte Daktari, die eben Hand in Hand mit dem riesigen Matti um die Ecke kam, und sich wieder ans Feuer setzte. „Ich mag den Jungen. Er hat genau so ein Händchen für Pferde, wie Lou es hatte." Sie seufzte. „Ich vermisse ihn."

„Wie manche von uns", sagte Severus ernsthaft. Dann sah er den Finnen mit gerunzelten Brauen an. „Matti, du willst nicht wirklich diese Gitarre auspacken?"

Matti grinste. „Wenn Bella schon mal da ist. Wann habe ich schon eine Sängerin mit einer so wunderbaren Stimme zur Verfügung?"

Gawain lachte, als Severus das Gesicht verzog. „Daktaris Feuer, Severus, gibt es nicht ohne Daktaris Fluch. In ihrer Nähe wirst du immer Musik ertragen müssen, die du nicht magst."

„Also _ich_ liebe Mattis Musik", bekräftigte Bella. „Und Severus mag sie auch, er gibt es nur nicht zu", ergänzte sie. Sie nahm Severus das Weinglas weg, stellte es neben ihn und drängelte sich in seine Arme.

Er brummte unwillig, ließ sie aber gewähren. Matti stimmte ein paar Akkorde an, und die Finger seiner Pranken glitten mit erstaunlicher Eleganz über die Saiten der Gitarre. Bald klang Bellas klare Stimme durch die warme Juninacht.

„So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters..."

**ENDE

* * *

**

Für alle, die jetzt noch wissen wollen, was es mit dem Falken auf sich hat, wird es einen Epilog geben.

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Die Wartezeit verkürzt Ihr Euch am besten mit der neuen Geschichte von _**Slytherene**_: **"Die zweite Chance"**. Remus vs. Umbridge, Severus, bevor er ein Todesser wurde, Lucius und Bella in ihrer Sturm-und-Drang-Zeit, und ein paar düstere Wahrheiten über Sirius Black, die J.K. uns verschwiegen hat ;-)**  
**


	50. Remus: Freiheit ohne Hoffnung?

**Kerkermond Evolution**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the Dungeon

* * *

  
**

Slashig-trashige Fanfiction, in der zwei Werwölfe die amerikanische Einwanderungsbehörde neppen und ein bereits anderweitig bekanntes und beliebtes Kindermädchen mal wieder unabsichtlich Schicksale wendet.

* * *

**oooOOOooo**

_Danke an Sally Slytherin, lufa, lola, Moonlight und Reetaskeeta für Eure Reviews! _

**oooOOOooo**

_Wir sind fast am Ende… ehrlich.- Versprochen. Nur noch ein einziger kleiner Cliffhanger._

_Viel Vergnügen dabei. _

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

_**Musik**__: _

_**Bryan Adams: Flying **_

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

**50. Freiheit ohne Hoffnung**

Remus Lupin verdrehte entnervt die Augen. Bereits mehr als eine Stunde wartete, diskutierte und redete er nun schon mit Engelszungen auf diese grässliche Zollbeamtin ein, die das Veterinärzeugnis für den Vogel in seinem Gepäck partout nicht akzeptieren wollte.

„Es fehlt die Annex-B Bescheinigung nach dem Washingtoner Artenschutz-Abkommen", beharrte sie. „Es gibt keine Gerfalken in den Vereinigten Staaten, es könnte zur Faunenverfälschung kommen."

„Aber Ma'am, er soll überhaupt nicht ausgewildert werden. Es ist ein zahmer Vogel, mit einem unwiederbringlich zerstörten Flügel, er könnte in freier Wildbahn gar nicht überleben." Remus wiederholte seine Argumente gebetsmühlenartig der mittlerweile dritten Person gegenüber. „Das steht doch auch in dem tierärztlichen Gutachten."

„Außerdem kommen Gerfalken in Kanada durchaus vor", sagte eine vertraute Stimme hinter Remus.

Er fuhr herum und sah Gawain Gray, einen Koffer in der Hand, durch die Absperrung treten.

„Wenn so ein Falke nun über die Grenze fliegt, hat er auch keine Annex B- Bescheinigung", erklärte Gawain lächelnd und mit breitem amerikanischen Akzent.

Die Beamtin lächelte, wobei sie alle ihre Zähne zeigte. „Das wäre dann eine natürliche Zuwanderung, Mister. Aber dies hier", sie wies auf den Käfig, „ist eine illegale Einfuhr eines belebten Vektors im Sinne des Tierseuchenrechts." Sie sah ihn triumphierend an.

„Weißt du was?", sagte Gawain kühl. „Leck mich."

Remus zuckte zusammen, aber der Amerikaner griff in die Tasche und zog einen schmalen Holzgegenstand daraus hervor.

„_Imperio_", flüsterte er.

Die Augen der Frau wurden glasig.

Gawain lächelte. „Sie möchten, dass wir jetzt passieren – _mit_ unserem Vogel."

„Bitte verlassen Sie die Zollabfertigung", sagte die Frau und wies auf die Ausgangstür. „Vergessen Sie Ihren Falken nicht."

Gawain tippte sich an die Baseballmütze. „Danke, Ma'am", sagte er höflich.

Kaum hatten sie die Absperrung des Flughafens hinter sich gelassen, knurrte Remus: „Bist du wahnsinnig, Gawain Gray? Das war ein Unverzeihlicher! Du bist ein…" Er sah sich um und senkte die Stimme, „ein Lykantroph."

„Ich bin Auror", gab Gawain cool zurück. „Ich darf diesen Zauber verwenden, wenn es ein Notfall ist."

Remus schnaubte empört. „Was ist deine Definition von Notfall?"

„Es begann, mich zu nerven", grinste Gawain. „Jetzt mach dir mal nicht in den Pelz, Remus. Das hier ist Amerika. Hier ist alles möglich!"

Remus griff sich an die Stirn. Er stand unter Stress. Seit er Gawains Brief bekommen hatte, stand er sogar unter enormem Stress. Natürlich hatte er keine zwei Stunden, nachdem die Albatross-Eulen-Post ihn erreicht hatte, seine Sachen für eine kurze Reise nach Irland gepackt gehabt. Daktari hatte darauf bestanden, ihn am Flughafen abzuholen, da er so kurz nach dem Vollmond nur eingeschränkt apparieren konnte. Er hatte ein Muggelflugzeug nehmen müssen. Transatlantische Portschlüssel waren nach wie vor unerschwinglich.

„Das alles wäre deutlich einfacher, wenn du dich entschließen könntest, dieses lächerliche Federkleid abzuwerfen, Lucius", knurrte Gawain, während sie in Richtung des Taxistandes gingen. „Warum genau können wir noch mal nicht apparieren?"

„Weil", wiederholte Remus Minervas Expertise, „Lucius' arkane Struktur völlig zerschlissen ist. Die Einwirkungen der Apparition könnten ihn endgültig in der Vogelgestalt fixieren. Falls das nicht bereits geschehen ist", setze er seufzend hinzu.

Nicht, dass Lucius Anstalten erkennen ließ, diese Gestalt jemals wieder freiwillig aufzugeben. Genau genommen wusste niemand von ihnen, ob er dazu überhaupt in der Lage war.

Fleur vermutete nach Rückfragen bei ihrer Familie und Studium der Familienchronik, dass Lucius seine Veelamagie geopfert hatte, als er vor Dolohovs Todesfluch floh. Großer, dunkler Magie musste man einen übermächtigen Zauber entgegen setzen, um sie abzuwehren. So wie Lilli Potter, die ihr Leben geopfert hatte für ihren Sohn. So wie Lucius Malfoy, der sein gesamtes Sein auf die kleine Gestalt eines Falken konzentriert hatte, und all seine Magie, die ihm noch verblieben war, in einem einzigen Augenblick in die Wagschale des grünen Todes geworfen hatte.

Gawains Vermutung, dass der Todesfluch vielleicht einfach von der Wand aus feinem Wüstensand, den Lucius' Veelakräfte produzierten, reflektiert worden war, und dass Lucius lediglich ein heftiges Trauma davon getragen hatte, dass ihm ein Ausbrechen aus seiner Vogelgestalt verwehrte, hatte ihm mitleidige Blicke der anderen Zauberer eingebracht.

„Dann müsste man ja mit einem simplen Spiegel den _Avada kedavra_ umleiten können", hatte Minerva ihn belehrt. „Wirklich, Gawain, gerade du als Auror solltest nicht so einen Schwachsinn behaupten."

Doch sowohl Snape als auch Fleur hatten nachdenklich ausgesehen. Auch Remus wusste, dass der scheinbar so harmlose Sand, den die Veela bei ihren Zaubern hinterließen, von besonderer Art war.

Wie auch immer dem sein mochte, Tatsache war, dass der Falke im selben Augenblick, als er Remus erblickte, laut kreischend auf dessen Schulter gelandet war und ein paar ziemlich schmerzhafte, tiefe Kratzer auf der Haut des Werwolfs hinterlassen hatte. Zwar kehrte er zum Fressen zu Daktari zurück, doch kaum war die Mahlzeit verschlungen, landete er wieder bei Remus.

Abgesehen von dieser augenfälligen Anhänglichkeit gab es jedoch keine Anzeichen dafür, dass das Tier mehr war, als es zu sein schien: Ein Vogel.

Doch Remus glaubte nicht an Zufälle dieser Art. Kein normaler Falke, wie zahm auch immer, ließ sich spontan bei einem Fremden nieder. Werwölfe waren auch nicht eben als Magnet für andere Wildtiere bekannt, eher im Gegenteil.

Ein einziger Blick in die seltsam grauen Augen des Falken hatte die Sache für Remus entschieden: Er würde es versuchen. Wenn es bedeutete, sich lächerlich zu machen und mit einem Falken als Gefährten zu leben, würde er das eben aushalten.

Severus allerdings lehnte Remus' Bitte ab, auch nur zu versuchen, in den Geist des Vogels einzudringen.

„Weißt du nicht, dass man sich als Legiliment im Geist eines Tieres auf ewig verlieren kann?", erkundigte er sich mit kühler Stimme. „Nein, Lupin. Ich habe zu viel geopfert für das Leben, das ich jetzt führe, um es für dein Liebesglück zu riskieren. Außerdem mag man mich im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord noch irgendwann einmal benötigen. Dann sollte ich besser klar denken können und mich nicht von der Illusion herbei huschender Kaninchen ablenken lassen."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Unterstützung kam von gänzlich unerwarteter Seite.

„Professor Lupin?"

Draco Malfoy in Irland bei Daktari zu treffen, verblüffte Remus nicht – er wusste, dass Severus den jungen Todesser unter seine Fittiche genommen hatte und ihn versteckte.

„Werden Sie den Vogel mit in die Staaten nehmen?", erkundigte sich Draco.

„Das muss ich", entgegnete Remus. „Ich habe Arbeit in ‚Wolftown'. Die USA sind ein gutes Pflaster für einen wie mich."

Der junge Mann nickte. „Wir müssen alle sehen, wo wir bleiben", erwiderte er. „Was meinen Vater angeht – und ich habe keine Zweifel, dass dieser Falke Lucius ist -, hätte ich eine Bitte: Falls Sie jemals zu ihm durchdringen, sagen Sie ihm, dass es mir Leid tut. Er hatte Recht, mit jedem Wort, das er an dem Morgen vor seinem Urteil zu mir sagte."

„Das sollten Sie ihm besser selbst sagen", entgegnete Remus.

„Wenn er jemals wieder ein Mensch wird, werde ich es versuchen", sagte Draco. „Falls er mich anhört."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Tatsächlich schien es jedoch unmöglich, zu Lucius durchzudringen. Zurück in den Vereinigten Staaten, verschaffte Gawain Remus die Konsultation eines amerikanischen Experten für Magische Geschöpfe und eines hochkarätigen Psychomedimagiers. Beider Urteil war einhellig - und es war niederschmetternd.

„Sie sagen, er wird sich nie wieder zurück verwandeln können?", wiederholte Gawain betroffen.

Der Amerikaner hatte seine Tätigkeit als Auror wieder aufgenommen und pendelte ständig zwischen den USA und London hin- und her. Heute hatte er einen Abstecher nach ‚Wolftown' eingeschoben, nachdem Remus' erschreckende Eulennachricht ihn erreicht hatte.

„Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, gibt es gleich zwei Hinderungsgründe", erklärte Remus mit geröteten Augen.

Zum ersten Mal seit dem Showdown im ‚Wahnstein' letztes Jahr wirkte der Engländer wieder gehetzt und völlig am Ende seiner Kräfte, stellte Gawain fest.

„Der erste Grund ist, dass Lucius' Geist sich mit solcher Intensität im Augenblick des vermuteten Todes auf den _Weg der Veela_ konzentriert hat, dass er nun nicht mehr hinaus findet. Er erinnert sich an mich, aber so, wie es ein zahmer Falke tun würde, der mit der Hand aufgezogen wurde. Sein menschliches Bewusstsein ist so tief verschüttet, dass Lucius nicht einmal ahnt, dass er mehr als ein Vogel ist. Auch ist er unserer Sprache nicht mehr mächtig. Selbst wenn man ihn in menschliche Gestalt zurück verwandeln würde – geistig bliebe er ein Falke."

„Das klingt nicht besonders….hoffnungsvoll", gab Gawain zu.

„Der zweite ist die völlige Abwesenheit von Magie", sprach Remus trocken weiter. „Da ist nichts mehr, wenn man seine arkanen Felder scannt. Biologisch ist da nur noch ein Falke. Arkan gibt es ein menschliches Profil dahinter, aber es ist sehr schwach. Das bedeutet, dass er eine - gemäß Punkt Eins ohnehin sinnlose – Verwandlung in einen Menschen vermutlich nicht einmal überleben würde."

„Muggel sterben, wenn man sie in Tiere verwandelt – und Tiere sterben, wenn man versucht, sie in Menschen zu verwandeln", bestätigte Gawain.

Jedes Kind lernte das schon in der Zauberer-Schule.

„Der Psychomedimagier sagte, dass ein heftiger Schock unter Umständen dazu führen könnte, dass Lucius sich erinnert, wer er war. Was er war. Doch wie man einen solchen herbeiführen könnte, ohne Lucius zu schaden, das konnte er mir nicht sagen." Remus zuckte hilflos die Schultern. „Und selbst, falls er sich erinnert – man kann ihn nicht aus seiner Vogelgestalt befreien, ohne ihn umzubringen."

Müde ließ Remus den Kopf auf die angezogenen Knie sinken. Gawain legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter – eine hilflose Geste.

„Was wirst du nun tun?", fragte er nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht leicht aufgebe", erwiderte Remus schließlich. Sein Gesicht war blass, tiefe Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen. Seit er die erste Diagnose und das Gutachten dazu bekommen hatte, konnte er kaum mehr schlafen. „Hier jedoch bin ich am Ende aller Hoffnung. Wer bin ich, sein Leben ein weiteres Mal zu riskieren? Ihn zum Tod zu verurteilen, nur um einem Hoffnungsschimmer nachzujagen?"

„Was ist mit dem Ritual?", fragte Gawain. „Glenkill…ich habe dich nicht bedrängt, Remus, aber…"

„Ja. Nein, hast du nicht. Die Magie von Glenkill ist erloschen. Ich habe Lucius letztes Jahr verloren, und ich habe um ihn getrauert."

Remus stand auf und holte die Teekanne aus der kleinen Küche seiner Lehrerwohnung auf dem Campus. Gawain wartete geduldig. Natürlich hätte Remus die Kanne auch aufrufen können, doch vermutlich brauchte er eine Minute für sich. Gawain hörte ihn mit dem Herd hantieren und die Nase putzen. Er kehrte mit zwei Tassen ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

„Wenn ich mich an Lucius erinnere, ist es wie…an ein früheres Leben. Es tut immer noch weh, aber es bringt mich nicht um. Natürlich hatte ich große Hoffnungen, als deine Eule mich erreichte. Doch wie es scheint, gibt es keinen Weg zurück. Meine Sehnsucht nach Lucius ist da, aber sie ist spürbar ferner. Er ist so unerreichbar." Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was willst du machen?" Gawain beobachtete den älteren Werwolf aufmerksam.

Remus sah ihn offen an, nachdem sein Blick zum Fenster, hinaus zur Voliere gewandert war. „Ich denke, ich werde ihn freilassen, Gawain. Welches Recht hätte ich noch, ihn festzuhalten?"

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Es war ein grauer Septembermorgen, als Remus mit dem Falken auf der Schulter einen der zahlreichen Gipfel erstieg, die sich aus den Wäldern um ‚Wolftown' erhoben. Er hatte den Ort mit Bedacht gewählt. Auf halbem Weg lag inmitten eines alten Ahornwaldes eine Ausbildungsstätte für Posteulen. Hier würde Lucius Nahrung finden, falls er in der Wildnis mit der Jagd nicht zurecht kam. Es war nah genug, um zu Remus zurück zu kehren – aber weit genug, um den Ruf der Freiheit zu hören und ihm zu folgen.

Es war nicht die erste Wanderung der beiden in den umliegenden Wäldern. Den ganzen August hatten sie während der Ferien mehr oder weniger im Freien verbracht. Oft genug hatte der Falke – Remus hatte es aufgegeben, ihn ‚Lucius' zu nennen – die Gelegenheit genutzt, und sich von einer Böe davon tragen lassen. Doch stets war er am Ende des Tages zu dem einsamen Wanderer zurückgekehrt, oder hatte am nächsten Morgen auf einem Ast unweit von Remus' Zelt gehockt und ziemlich jämmerlich nach Futter verlangt.

Heute würde es anders sein. Remus nahm sich Zeit, sich von dem gefiederten Gefährten zu verabschieden. Ein letztes Mal erzählte er ihm die Geschichte von ihrer Gefangenschaft beim Dunklen Lord, davon, wie sie Kira, Johari und Babu gerettet hatten, von Glenkill, vom Urteil, von ihrem Wiedersehen auf Summertime Farm. Er sprach zu dem stummen Vogel von Liebe und Schuld, von Vergebung und Hoffnung – und von Freiheit.

Gegen Abend kam Wind auf. Der ahnungslose Falke ließ sich hoch in die Lüfte davon tragen, segelte mit der Thermik an den Berghängen hinauf und war schließlich irgendwo in der umgebenden Wildnis verschwunden.

Noch zweimal sah Remus einen Schatten in der untergehenden Sonne über die Klippen huschen, doch ob es der Falke oder ein anderer Greifvogel war, vermochte er nicht zu sagen.

Je mehr die Sonne sank, desto unruhiger wurde Remus. Immer wieder blickte er zum Himmel. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und der rasende Schmerz hinter seinen Schläfen kündigte das Zerren des silbrigen Erdtrabanten an, dem er heute Nacht nachgeben würde. Überall in den Wäldern würden heute Nacht Menschen ihre Hülle abstreifen und zu dem werden, was das Schicksal ihnen bestimmt hatte. Langsam und sorgfältig zog er sich aus und legte seine Kleider zusammen. Im Zelt waren sie vor Regen geschützt und er hatte gute Chancen, sie wieder zu finden, falls er nicht zu weit davon lief.

Nun, nackte Menschen, die am Tag nach dem Mond in den kleinen Drugstores und Tankstellen um ‚Wolftown' herum nach etwas zum Anziehen und einem Taxi fragten, waren nichts Außergewöhnliches in dieser Gegend. Missgeschicke kamen gelegentlich vor, und niemand störte sich daran.

Als der Mond schließlich kam, ließ sich Remus willig in seinen Sog ziehen. Dies hier war Wolfsland – die Verwandlung war sicher und willkommen.

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Der Mond kam und ging, um schließlich seiner hellen Schwester das Firmament für einen weiteren Tag zu überlassen. Remus erwachte mit den üblichen Kopfschmerzen. Nach einem Marsch durch dorniges Unterholz, der ihm mehr zusetzte als die Fellreste des zerfledderten Kaninchens an seinem Mund und das getrocknete Blut unter seinen Fingernägeln, fand er das Zelt genau dort, wo er es vermutete.

Von dem Falken fehlte jede Spur.

Entgegen seinen ursprünglichen Plänen blieb Remus noch zwei Tage an derselben Stelle, bis seine letzten Vorräte aufgebracht waren. Es war Sonntag. Morgen begann die Schule wieder, und mit ihr seine Arbeit. Unzählige Male war sein Blick zum Himmel geglitten, hatte den Schatten mit den Schwingen gesucht, und doch nur Bussarde und ein paar verirrte Milane gefunden.

Nun, das hatte er doch gewollt. Freiheit für Lucius – und für sich selbst.

Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig an, diese Freiheit. Remus wusste nicht, ob er sich daran gewöhnen würde.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Selma Andersson suchte im Handschuhfach des Leihwagens nach ihrer Sonnenbrille, während sie laut ein Loblied auf den schwedischen Sommer sang.

„Fram för svenska sommaren,…"

Sechs Wochen hatte sie sich frei genommen von ihrer Stelle in London, wo sie als Erzieherin arbeitete. Genug Zeit, um den bergigen Norden Amerikas zu erkunden.

„…vilken tur att vi har den."

Sie sah den Schatten nicht, der auf das von einem anderen Wagen ‚erlegte' Kaninchen am Straßenrand herabstieß. Sie hörte nur den Knall, schrie auf und sah dann weiße Federn vor ihrer Windschutzscheibe zu Boden sinken.

Etwas Schweres polterte über das Autodach, ein heller Körper blitzte im Rückspiegel auf und verschwand. Mit quietschenden Reifen brachte sie das Fahrzeug zum Stehen.

Mit vor Aufregung und Schreck heftig pochendem Herzen und zitternden Knien stieg sie aus dem Auto und lief auf den reglosen Körper zu, der am Straßenrand lag.

Wieso der Mann einen schwarzen Umhang trug, erschloss sich ihr nicht, aber sie hatte auch keine Zeit, sich zu wundern. Sie war viel zu beschäftigt damit, erste Hilfe zu leisten. Vermutlich hatte er sich bei dem Aufprall verletzt. Vorsichtig drehte sie den mit dem Gesicht am Boden liegenden auf die Seite – und erstarrte. Sie kannte dieses Gesicht aus der Zeitung, vor allem aber von einem Foto auf dem Nachtisch eines der Kinder, die sie betreute.

„Lucius Malfoy", flüsterte sie.

Als habe sie eine Zauberformel gesprochen, schlug er die Augen auf, um im nächsten Moment schmerzhaft das Gesicht zu verziehen.

„Nehmen Sie den ‚_Crucio'_ fort – bitte", jammerte er.

„Wenn das mal wäre so einfach", entgegnete sie. „Das war kein ‚_Crucio'_, sondern ein 99er Ford Mustang. Wir werden das jetzt alles schön langsam auf Muggelart machen, mit Handy, Krankenwagen und Notaufnahme. Sobald Sie sind erstversorgt, ich werde Kontakt zu Mr. Shacklebolt aufnehmen. Himmel, Johari wird aushüpfen vor Freude."

Sie fingerte in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Mobiltelefon und rief die 911 an. Als sie fertig war, sagte sie tröstend: „Sie sagen, es etwa zehn Minuten dauert, bis kommt Hilfe. So lange Sie sollt nicht bewegen."

Sie stand auf, lief zum Auto und kam mit einer knisternden Rettungsdecke zurück, die sie ihm um die Schultern legte. Blutende Wunden hatte er keine, wohl aber Schmerzen.

Selma nahm seine Hand und murmelte sanft tröstende Worte.

„Hej tomtegubbar slå i glasen  
och låt oss lustiga vara.  
Träsprit vi hällt i alla glasen  
och fjäriln vinglar på Haga."

Kinderreime waren ja so praktisch!

„Johari…sagen sie ihr, dass ich sie lieb habe", sagte Lucius plötzlich leise.

„Ich verspreche das", antwortete Selma ernst.

„Remus Lupin", quetschte der Verletzte jetzt über blutige Lippen.

„Remus?" Sie nickte mit dem Kopf. „Den habe ich getroffen, ein paar Male. Nette Kerl. Aber ich habe nicht eine Nummer. Er lebt in den Staaten doch schon eine Weile." Sie überlegte. Dann plötzlich hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. „Aber ich habe eine Nummer von seine Freund Gawain, die er hat mir gegebt vor Ferien."

Lucius Malfoy versuchte, die bohrenden und ziehenden Schmerzen in seinen Beinen zu ignorieren, das Hämmern in seinem Kopf zu verdrängen und das Reißen in seinem Rücken auszublenden. Jeder Atemzug fiel ihm schwer. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er vom Himmel gestürzt, ohne dass er sich diese Empfindung erklären konnte.

Er versuchte das Gesicht der jungen Frau zuzuordnen, die ihm sorgsam eine Decke über die Schultern zog und dann seltsame Dinge in einem mehr als merkwürdigen Singsang vor sich gab. Er konnte die Frau beim besten Willen nicht zuordnen, doch immerhin schien sie ihn zu kennen. Sie war keine Hexe, das war offenbar, aber vielleicht eines jener halbmagischen Wesen, die in ländlichen Regionen die Wälder unsicher machten.

Dunkelheit griff nach seinem Bewusstsein mit eisigen, schwarzen Fingern.

„Hej, hej, bleiben Sie bei mir", mahnte die Frau. „Einschlafen ist keine gute Idee!"

Lucius stöhnte. Merlin, wie gerne würde er diesen martialischen Schmerzen für eine Weile in betäubende, warme Schwärze entfliehen. Doch der plappernde Dschinn mit dem blonden Haar und den großen blauen Augen, der sich über ihn beugte, ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

„Zehn kleine Besen flogen übers Dach…- Los, sagen Sie mir, wie es weiter geht."

„Einer ist hinabgestürzt, da waren's nur noch acht", vollendete Lucius matt. Ihm war schwindelig, die Welt begann sich mit rasender Eile zu drehen. Und kalt wurde es. Entsetzlich kalt.

„Sieben kleine Besen umschwirrten wild die Hex'…"

„Die Hexe hat gleich zugeschnappt, da waren's nur noch sechs", rezitierte Lucius müde. Er war auf einmal entsetzlich erschöpft. „Mir ist kalt", flüsterte er.

„Halten Sie durch. Der Rettungswagen müsste hier sein jeden Augenblick", beruhigte sie ihn. „Haben Sie starke Schmerzen?"

Er schüttelte matt den Kopf. Nein, die Schmerzen verebbten langsam, wandelten sich in ein diffuses Brennen, das seinen ganzen Körper erfasste, jedoch zunehmend von der Kälte geschluckt wurde. Einer Kälte, die ihm die Lippen gefrieren ließ, seine Bewegungen einfror, und deren Schwester eine beängstigende Dunkelheit war, die mehr und mehr von seinem Blickfeld verschluckte.

Zuletzt blieb nur die Stimme des Mädchens mit den blauen Augen, eine schöne, melodische Altstimme, die zu ihm sprach und immer wieder seinen Namen rief.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt

* * *

  
**_

_Okay, es tut mir Leid, ich hatte versprochen, dass es maximal fünfzig Kapitel sein würden. Aber der Epilog ist dann doch viel länger geworden als geplant. Deswegen also zwei Teile. Der zweite (und letzte) folgt bald. _

_P.S. Selma – Ihr habt sie sicher längst erkannt - ist eine Leihgabe von Slytherene. Und, noch ein Zusatz für Sally Slytherin: Ja, ja. Sie hat mich weichgekocht... ;-)  
_


	51. Remus: Falke und Wolf

**Kerkermond Evolution**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the Dungeon

* * *

  
**

Slashig-trashige Fanfiction, in der Remus keine Worte findet und schließlich einen Gewaltausbruch gesteht, ein kleines Mädchen im richtigen Moment ungeduldig ist und nach einer Erklärung verlangt, und die Welt schließlich ihre Farben zurück erhält.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

_Danke an Sally, Monlight, lufa, Lola, Silbergold, reetaskeeta, Reditus Mortis für Eure Reviews! _

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

_Das war's. Das allerletzte Kapitel. Wir sind am Ende. Severus-Fans mögen mir ein kleines, gemeines Detail verzeihen. Er lässt ausrichten, es ginge ihm bereits wieder gut und Lupin habe maßlos übertrieben ;-)_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

  
**_

_**Musik**__: _

_**Noch einmal letztes Mal Nightwish: Everdream**_

_Would you do it with me  
Heal the scars and change the stars?  
Would you do it for me  
Turn loose the heaven within?_

_Come out, come out wherever you are  
So lost in your sea  
Give in, give in for my touch  
For my taste, for my lust_

_Ever felt away with me  
Just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day_

_Ever felt away without me  
My love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

  
**_

**51. Wolf und Falke**

„Gawain Gray?"

„Nein, das ist _Mrs._ Gray am Apparat."

Tonks verlieh ihrer Stimme einen kühlen, überlegenen Klang. Die junge Frauenstimme am anderen Ende der Leitung behagte ihr nicht. Pflegte ihr Frischvermählter Kontakte zu Muggelfrauen? Warum schleppte er überhaupt dieses Mobiltelefon mit sich herum?

„Hier ist Selma. Wir kennen uns von deine Hochzeit. War ich da mit Kingsley und die Kinder."

„Selma, natürlich." Tonks Stimme war schon freundlicher. Trotzdem fragte sie sich misstrauisch, was das schwedische Kindermädchen von ihrem Mann wollte.

„Das ist ein Notfall", sagte Selma. „Ich bin hier in Pembroke City Hospital, und habe ich gefunden Lucius Malfoy. Aber geht ihm das sehr schlecht, auch wenn die Ärzte tut hier alles sie können."

Tonks erstarrte. „Bleib dran!", rief sie, dann sprintete sie los. Sie riss die Tür zum Badezimmer auf und die der Duschkabine.

„Hey, meine Schöne. Kannst du nicht abwarten, bis ich fertig…" Gawain verstummte, als er Doras Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Was?"

„Malfoy. Sie haben Lucius Malfoy gefunden. Aber es gab wohl einen schweren Unfall. Kingleys Kindermädchen ist bei ihm."

Auch wenn Doras Sätze wenig Sinn machten, zweifelte Gawain nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass es ihr bitter ernst war. Er sprang aus der Dusche, fing sich mit der verbliebenen Hand am Waschbecken ab und griff nach seinem Stab. Einen Trocknungszauber später hatte er das Handy am Ohr.

„Kenne ich", hörte Tonks ihn sagen. „Wir kommen sofort. Bleib, wo du bist, Selma."

Er wandte sich Dora zu. „Du apparierst zur Schule nach ‚Wolftown' und holst Remus. In der Schublade dort sind Karten, das Krankenhaus in Pembroke muss darin ebenfalls verzeichnet sein. Ich kümmere mich um einen Heiler und komme mit ihm dorthin. Pembroke ist Muggelgebiet, also schön vorsichtig, lasst euch nicht beim Zaubern erwischen."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann war er verschwunden.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

„Arithmantische Gleichungen haben den Charme, dass ihr sie in fast jeder Lebenslage einsetzen könnt. Ihr Fluch ist, dass sie nicht so einfach zu verstehen sind, wie wir uns das manchmal wünschen."

Remus blickte über die Köpfe seiner achten Klasse hinweg. Aufmerksame Augen ruhten auf ihm, alle mit denselben dunklen Schatten darunter. Die Jungs und Mädchen waren alle ein bisschen blass, ein bisschen dünn - genau wie es ihm selbst als Kind ergangen war. Lykantrophie zehrte, wenn man zusätzlich noch Kraft zum Wachsen und zum Lernen brauchte.

„Um einen neuen Zauberspruch zu entwickeln, ein Artefakt zu verstehen oder auch einen Gegenstand wie eine selbstkochende Pfanne zu verzaubern, benötigt man arithmantische Formeln", fuhr er fort. „Die Weiterentwicklung der modernen Magie beruht auf…"

Weiter kam er nicht. Die Tür des Klassenzimmers flog mit einem Knall gegen die Wand. Als Remus Dora in der Tür stehen sah, wusste er, dass etwas Schreckliches geschehen sein musste.

„Remus!"

„Bleibt auf euren Plätzen, bis man euch holt", befahl er den Schülern, dann hastete er hinaus auf den Gang.

„Tonks! Was ist denn nur los? Du bist ja ganz aufgelöst."

„Lucius", flüsterte sie. „Sie haben Lucius gefunden."

Remus erstarrte in der Bewegung. Jede Faser seines Körpers gefror zu Eis, er konnte kaum atmen. Wenn sie _Lucius_ sagte, dann konnte Tonks nur von seiner menschlichen Gestalt sprechen. Doch die Verwandlung konnte er nicht überleben! Wenn er in Doras Gesicht sah, dann musste ein grauenvolles Unglück passiert sein.

„Ein schwerer Unfall", bestätigte Tonks seinen Verdacht. „Er liegt in einem Muggelkrankenhaus, ganz in der Nähe."

Remus nickte, klopfte an eine Tür und steckte den Kopf hinein. „Mrs. Garner, würden Sie bitte nach meiner Achten sehen? Es gibt einen familiären Notfall, ich muss sofort dorthin."

„Sicher, beeilen Sie sich nur, Mr. Lupin", erwiderte eine freundliche Stimme einer älteren Frau.

Tonks wunderte sich, dass Remus so ruhig und bedacht blieb. Dann jedoch drehte er sich zu ihr um.

„Wo ist er, Dora?" Seine Augen glühten wie heller Bernstein.

„Im Krankenhaus von Pembroke. Die Koordinaten sind…"

„Warte." Remus holte tief Luft. „Ein Unfall sagst du? Wie schlimm ist es?"

„Schlimm, denke ich. Genaues wusste Selma auch nicht. Remus, wir müssen uns beeilen!" drängte sie.

Doch Remus stand ganz still. Als er sie ansah, glitzerten seine Augen feucht.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann, Tonks. Noch einen Abschied…und wenn er mich nicht erkennt? Falls er…falls er stirbt, ich weiß nicht, ob…"

Seit Lucius' Verschwinden im grünen Licht von Dolohovs Fluch war jede Farbe aus Remus' Welt gewichen. Die Dinge, das Leben, waren grau geworden. Und er wusste nicht, ob er je wieder eine andere Farbe als dieses Grau würde ertragen können.

Nymphadora Tonks starrte auf den langjährigen Freund. Remus Lupin verweigerte sich? Doch sie verstand. Niemand hatte mehr getragen, mehr mitgemacht in diesen letzten Jahren als Remus. Niemand hatte mehr Menschen verloren, die er liebte. Immer wieder und wieder und wieder. Alleine Lucius hatte er zweimal aufgeben müssen. Dreimal, korrigierte sie sich.

Und doch, und doch…würde Remus es sich selbst jemals vergeben, wenn er die Chance vergab, Lucius zu sehen? Und falls es das letzte Mal war?

Sie traf eine Entscheidung. Sie wusste, wohin sie apparieren musste. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte sie Remus am Arm gepackt. Destination, Determination, Deliberation.

Der Raum verschwamm, und vor ihnen tauchten weiße Fliesen auf, ein grün gestrichener Gang. Das typische ‚krankenhaus-hellgrün'.

„Verzeihung, Remus. Ich konnte nicht anders."

Sie zerrte ihn hinter sich her, den Gang entlang. Sie erreichten eine Information und erkundigten sich nach Lucius.

„Unfallopfer. Kam mit einer jungen Schwedin."

„Die Notfallchirurgie ist im Erdgeschoss, Station 1 A Der Aufzug ist dort vorne links."

Wieder zog Tonks Remus mit sich. Sie fuhren nach unten – unnötig, durch Apparieren eine brenzlige Situation herauf zu beschwören.

Die Türen des Aufzugs glitten zur Seite, und Tonks entdeckte Selma, die mit blassem Gesicht auf einer Bank hockte, in den zitternden Hände einen Pappbecher mit Kaffee.

„Selma!" Sie lief auf die junge Frau zu.

„Dora, welche Glück ihr kommt!" Die junge Schwedin fiel ihr um den Hals. „Hallo, Remus." Beinahe schüchtern reichte sie ihm die Hand. „Ich habe nicht gesehen ihn. Plötzlich war etwas auf die Autoscheibe, aber nicht groß, und dann er hat gelegen hinter das Auto."

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Remus, ohne auf ihre Schilderung einzugehen.

„Sie sagen mich nicht." Jetzt liefen ihr Tränen die Wangen hinunter.

Dora drückte sie, dann klopfte sie resolut an die Tür des Stationszimmers. Ein junger Arzt erschien, mit Brille und schwarzen Haaren.

„Ich bin die Nichte von Mr. Malfoy", sagte sie bestimmt. „Er hatte einen Unfall, wie ich erfahren habe."

„Sie sind eine Angehörige?" Die Miene des Assistenzarztes hellte sich auf. „Vielleicht können Sie uns ein paar Fragen zu seiner Vorgeschichte beantworten? Es gibt da ein paar Absonderlichkeiten, für die wir keine Erklärung haben. Und die Aufnahmeformulare müssen ausgefüllt werden."

„Alles, was Sie wollen. Aber wir möchten meinen Onkel gerne sehen", beharrte Tonks, stets mit einem Seitenblick auf Remus, der bleich und beinahe teilnahmslos an der Wand lehnte. Doch die schillernde Bernsteinfarbe seiner Augen verriet seine innere Unruhe.

„Das wird nicht möglich sein, er ist noch im OP", sagte der Arzt bedauernd. „Wir müssen die Milz entfernen, sie wurde beim Aufprall zu stark beschädigt. Außerdem hat er starke innere Blutungen davon getragen und einen Schädelbruch. Das sind schwere Verletzungen, Miss. Nicht nur die nächsten Stunden, auch die kommende Nacht wird entscheiden, ob er durchkommt. Sehr oft entwickeln Traumapatienten eine gefährliche Hirnschwellung und Blutungen."

„Dora", hörte sie plötzlich Remus' Stimme. Er klang heiser und gebrochen. „Dora, ich muss ihn sehen. Bitte."

„Tut mir Leid, der OP-Bereich ist steril, da können Sie nicht rein." Der Arzt betrachtete Remus mit mitleidigem Blick. „Sind Sie sein Freund?" Er betonte das letzte Wort so, dass deutlich wurde: Er sprach nicht über normale Freundschaft.

Remus nickte und wischte eine verirrte Träne aus dem Auge.

„Ich lasse Sie zu ihm, sobald er aus dem OP kommt. Aber nur für eine Minute. Warten Sie hier, okay?"

Tonks seufzte, nachdem der junge Arzt ihr ein Bündel Formulare in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

„Das verstehe einer, warum die nettesten Kerle immer vom anderen Ufer sein müssen. Und gut hat er auch noch ausgesehen", bemerkte sie nachdenklich.

„Wofür hältst du mich dann, für einen Troll?" Gawain war lautlos hinter ihr aufgetaucht und hatte ihr die Arme beschützend um die Schultern gelegt.

„Du bist der lebende Beweis, dass auch Heteros gut aussehen können", gab sie leise zurück.

Gawain ließ sie los und packte Remus an der Schulter. „Bist du okay – ich meine, angesichts der Umstände?"

Remus zuckte die Schulter. Sein Blick wirkte seltsam leer. Gawain zog ihn in eine ziemlich ruppige Umarmung.

„Wir sind nicht allein. Das Department schickt uns eine Heilerin. Sie müsste jeden Augenblick hier eintreffen."

Als habe er mit diesen Worten ein Signal gegeben, öffnete sich eine Tür, und eine Krankenschwester erschien. Sie lächelte der kleinen Gruppe zu, sah sich um, und plötzlich stand dort anstelle der Muggel-Schwester eine in weite Roben gehüllte, weißhaarige Hexe mit klugen grauen Augen in einem runzligen, schmalen Gesicht. Auf ihrem grünen Umhang schimmerten silbrige Zeichen.

Die Hexe lächelte und ergriff Gawains ausgestreckte linke Hand. „Doktor Antidota Hoodia, Heilerin des amerikanischen Zaubereiministeriums."

„Sie müssen eine Schwester in England haben", erklärte Tonks verblüfft.

„Ich stamme aus London", antwortete sie. „Wo ist Lucius?"

„Die Muggelärzte haben ihn im Operationsraum. Sie schneiden gerade seine Milz heraus, wenn ich meine Frau richtig verstanden habe", erläuterte Gawain.

„Die Kollegen mit den Tarnkappen werden gleich hier sein, zusammen mit dem Obliviationsteam", verkündete Hoodia. „Ich werde schon einmal vorgehen." Sie lächelte. „Keine Sorge, ich werde alles für ihn tun. Er war auch mal mein Student, als ich noch in England gelehrt habe."

Sie verwandelte sich zurück in die schöne junge Krankenschwester und schritt beherzt Richtung OP-Trakt, den Zauberstab gezückt.

Irgendjemand drückte Remus einen Pappbecher mit Kaffee in die Hand, und dann überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Auroren, Unsägliche und diverse magische Experten tauchten auf und verschwanden wieder. Sogar einen der seltenen Mediävisten konnte Remus ausmachen. Immer wieder kamen Gawain oder Tonks zu ihm, um mit ihm zu reden, doch ihre Worte rauschten an ihm vorbei. Bis plötzlich…

„Jetzt du kannst zu ihm", sagte Selma zu ihm. „Hast du verstanden mich, Remus?"

Sie rüttelte an seiner Schulter. Dann tauchten Gawains blaue Augen vor ihm auf.

„Remus? Ich werde dich jetzt apparieren. Und dann bringe ich dich zu Lucius."

Remus hatte das Gefühl, als bliebe die Zeit stehen. Er ließ sich willenlos von Gawain in die Apparition ziehen. Als er sich einen Moment später umblickte, befanden sie sich im Gang eines Magischen Krankenhauses. Sonne flutete durch riesige Glasfronten, es roch nach Kräuterextrakten, und Heiler, Besucher und Patienten wimmelten durcheinander. Gawain führte Remus durch eine Tür, hinter der es merklich ruhiger wurde. Auch dieser Gang war sonnenüberflutet, und dennoch wehte eine angenehme Kühle über den blitzenden Marmorboden. Rechts und links gingen Türen in einem sanften Orangeton ab, und eine einzige, freundlich grüßende Assistenzheilerin begegnete ihnen.

Eine Tür stand offen. Aus dem Raum hörte man das Geklirr von Phiolen und leises Gemurmel von Zaubersprüchen. Als Gawain und Remus das Zimmer erreicht hatten, trat ihnen Hoodia entgegen.

„Zutritt nur für Angehörige, Agent Gray", sagte sie streng. „Ich schicke Ihnen Ihre Frau gleich raus."

Offensichtlich war Dora bereits im Zimmer. Nun, sie war ja auch mit Lucius verwandt.

„Mr. Lupin?", fragte sie.

Gawain nickte an Remus' Stelle.

„Kommen Sie." Sie nahm Remus am Arm und zog ihn sanft hinter sich her.

Das Zimmer war groß, und es stand nur ein einziges Bett darin. Die Sonne brach sich in den saften, gelben Wänden. Auf einem Nachttisch stand ein großer Strauß Frühlingsblumen, und neben dem Bett saß Tonks auf einem Leder bespannten Stuhl. Sie sah auf, als Remus eintrat.

„Wir haben großes Glück", waren ihre ersten Worte, und ihre Augen schimmerten feucht.

Endlich fand Remus den Mut, seinen Blick auf das Bett zu lenken. Laken und Kissen strahlten in makellosem Weiß. Lucius lag bleich zwischen den Kissen, ein matter Abglanz seiner selbst, mit dunklen, violetten Schatten unter den Augen. Das hellgrüne Krankenhaushemd machte ihn noch blasser, und aus einem Schlauch tropfte beständig ein türkisblauer Zaubertrank in seine linke Armvene.

„Das ist ein ‚_Fortis'_", erklärte die Heilerin. „Leider kam ich zu spät, um seine Milz zu retten. Wieder einbauen kann selbst ich sie nicht. Er wird ein paar Wochen auf blutbildende Tränke angewiesen sein, und vom Alkoholgenuss wird er sich wohl lebenslang verabschieden müssen. Die Rippenbrüche haben wir geheilt, ebenso wie den Schädelbasisbruch. Aber das Atmen wird ihm noch eine Weile Schmerzen bereiten, und Lesen soll er für eine Weile nicht. Dafür werden schon seine Kopfschmerzen sorgen."

„Wird er durchkommen?", fragte Remus heiser.

„Den Unfall an sich wird er überleben. Ein paar Knochenbrüche und die inneren Verletzungen sind nicht zu schwer. Die Muggelärzte haben da ganze Arbeit geleistet, das war sehr ordentlich. Aber ob er diese Verwandlung dauerhaft übersteht: Das werden wir leider erst in ein paar Tagen wissen. Sein Arkanum ist sehr instabil. Wir versorgen ihn regelmäßig mit gestaltstabilisierenden Zaubern, aber er droht immer wieder in die Vogelgestalt zurück zu fallen. Reden Sie mit ihm. Je mehr Zuspruch er erhält, desto eher wird er ein Mensch bleiben wollen." Sie atmete tief durch. „Er wird nie wieder zaubern können. Das sollten Sie ihm vielleicht nicht als erstes sagen. Ich kenne Lucius von früher. Magie war sein Leben."

Sie nickte ihm zu. „Ihr Mann wartet draußen, Mrs. Gray", sagte sie zu Dora.

Diese erhob sich. „Du bist ja jetzt hier, Remus." Sie wartete, bis Hoodia die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. „Es ist lange her, dass nur Magie in seinem Leben gezählt hat, Remus. Daktari hat mir erzählt, wie glücklich er auf Summertime Farm war. Es muss nicht hier enden."

Damit verließ auch sie den Raum. Remus ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken, der noch warm von Doras Körper war, und betrachtete seinen reglosen Geliebten. Einen Mann, von dem er nicht wusste, ob und woran er sich erinnern würde. Von dem er nicht wusste, ob er noch Gefühle für ihn hegte. Remus wusste nicht einmal, ob er selbst Lucius noch liebte. Er war emotional so viele Male über die Grenzen dessen gegangen, was ein Mensch ertragen konnte. Ihre Liebe, aus Magie geboren, in Not entstanden, war so oft zerrissen, neutralisiert, hintertrieben worden. Remus wusste nicht, wie und ob er aus dem rissigen zarten Gespinst seiner Gefühle noch etwas Haltbares weben konnte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es um Lucius stand.

Der ehemalige Slytherin regte sich. Seine Zunge glitt über rissige Lippen, und Remus suchte nach einem Glas Wasser. In dem kleinen Bad, das sich an das Krankenzimmer anschloss, fand er, was er brauchte: Einen Becher und einen Zapfhahn.

Mit dem Glas in der Hand trat er ins Zimmer zurück. Mit einem Becher Wasser hatte alles angefangen, damals, in Voldemorts eisigem Gefängnis. Damals hatte Lucius ihm den Becher gereicht. Jetzt revanchierte sich Remus.

Den Verletzten vorsichtig mit einem Arm stützend, setzte er ihm den nur zu einem Drittel gefüllten Becher an die Lippen. Lucius schluckte, ohne wirklich aufzuwachen.

„Das machst du gut", lobte Remus leise.

Was sollte er nur tun, falls Lucius die Augen aufschlug und ihm mit der Verachtung ansehen würde, die er damals für ihn gehabt hatte, als Remus Dracos Lehrer war? Wenn er sich jetzt auf den Schlafenden emotional wieder einließ, würde ihm dieser Blick den Rest geben. Irgendwo tief in sich drin spürte Remus ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen, fast körperlich. Hoodia hatte gesagt, er möge mit Lucius sprechen, damit dieser in der Welt der Menschen gehalten werde. Doch war es noch Remus, dessen Stimme Lucius zu hören begehrte? Was, wenn es Narcissa war, die er bräuchte? Narcissa, die auf ewig verstummt war.

Remus krümmte sich auf seinem Stuhl, so schmerzhaft waren diese bohrenden Zweifel.

Irgendwann, nach Stunden, so schien es ihm, ließ der Schmerz nach, verlor die Qual ihre Kraft, hatte sich abgenutzt. Nicht einmal er konnte ununterbrochen leiden.

Heiler kamen und gingen, wechselten Tränke am Tropf, injizierten Medizin und eine Schwester kümmerte sich um ein paar hygienische Belange.

Remus nahm all dies nur verschwommen wahr. Erst als er eine Hand fest auf seiner Schulter spürte, wurde sein Blick klarer.

„Solltest du nicht gelegentlich mal ein paar Worte mit ihm reden?", fragte Gawain und zupfte Lucius eine weiße Feder aus den blonden Haaren, die jemand übersehen haben musste. „Die Heiler sagen, du schweigst seit mehr als zwölf Stunden wie ein Grab."

Er strich Lucius mit der verbliebenen Linken über das Haar. „Wach auf, alter Todesser. Alle warten auf dich." Dann wandte er sich Remus zu. „Du siehst aus, als könntest du etwas zu essen und einen Reinigungszauber gebrauchen. Willst du runter gehen in die Cafeteria? Ich bleibe so lange bei ihm. Ist schließlich mein Erbonkel, nachdem ich Tonks geheiratet habe."

Remus, der keine Kraft fand zu widersprechen, ging wortlos hinaus. In der Cafeteria im ersten Stock ging es laut zu. Kinder tobten zwischen den Tischen herum, in der Küche schrie jemand den Tellerwäscher an.

„Remus!"

Eine helle Kinderstimme. Er drehte sich um. Vor ihm stand Dhakira, die sofort seine Mitte umschlang.

„Merlin, du riechst aber", begrüßte sie ihn. „Und einen Bart hast du auch. Rasierst du dich nicht mehr, Remus?" Sie grinste. Oben und unten fehlten ein paar Zähne. „Papa und Babu sind da drüben."

Sie nahm Remus' Hand, um ihn mit sich zu ziehen.

„Warte", sagte er. „Ich komme gleich."

In der Herrentoilette kümmerte er sich um ein etwas menschlicheres Äußeres. Dann ging er, um Kingsley und seinen Sohn zu begrüßen.

„Was tut ihr denn hier?", fragte er den Auroren.

„Was glaubst du wohl?" fragte Kings zurück. „Die Mädchen waren ja nicht mehr zu halten, als Selma anrief und erzählte, was mit Lucius geschehen ist. Also habe ich mir ein paar Tage frei genommen und einen Port organisiert."

Er musterte Remus.

„Du siehst echt fertig aus, Mann. Wie kommst du klar?"

„Gar nicht", erwiderte Remus ehrlich. „Zuletzt in Voldemorts Hauptquartier hat er mich mit „Mr. Lupin" angeredet. Dann war er tot…weg. Und als er Monate später als Falke wieder auftauchte, habe ich nicht eine menschliche Regung an ihm gesehen. Er schien nichts mehr zu sein als ein zahmes Tier."

Kingsley zog den Werwolf in eine raue Umarmung. „Manchmal brauchen die Dinge unendlich viel Zeit, Remus – und mehr als nur eine zweite Chance. Übrigens, Johari ist mit Selma zu ihm hoch gegangen. Und sie glaubt ganz fest daran, dass er sie erkennen wird. Sie sagt, er hat es ihr versprochen, und ein Slytherin bricht ein einmal gegebenes Wort nie."

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihre Stärke und ihren Glauben, Kings", gab Remus müde zurück.

„Am besten, du isst erst einmal etwas", beschloss der Hüne und schob Remus ohne weitere Worte die Schüssel mit Nudelsuppe hin, die der Kellner gebracht hatte, als Remus zu ihnen gestoßen war.

Widerstandslos begann Remus das Essen in sich hinein zu löffeln. Ihm fehlte die Energie für eigene Entscheidungen, jeder Antrieb schien einer alles dominierenden, bedürfnislosen Leere gewichen.

Remus protestierte nicht, als Kingsley ihn schließlich am Arm nahm und sagte: „Lass uns mal sehen, ob Hari schon auf der Matratze herumhüpft, oder ob Selma den Wildfang noch beherrschen kann."

Auf dem stillen Gang oben angekommen, war das helle Plappern des Mädchens bereits zu hören, bevor sie die offen stehende Tür erreicht hatten.

„Die kleinen Löwen hatte Angst vor den Zwergen", vernahm Remus Haris Stimme. „Aber der Wolf und der Falke haben sie ja zum Glück gerettet. Da waren die Löwen sehr froh."

Sie hatten die Tür erreicht. Selma saß auf dem Besucherstuhl, den Oberkörper vorgeneigt, ihr hellblondes Haar reflektierte die Sonne. Hinter ihr stand Gawain, dessen Gesicht gespannte Erwartung ausdrückte. Irgendetwas war hier geschehen, die Atmosphäre glühte vor Erwartung. Auf dem Bett, neben Lucius, der auf der Seite lag, das Gesicht von der Tür abgewandt, hockte Johari. Ihre kleinen Zöpfchen standen in alle Richtungen ab, und ihre Augen fixierten Lucius' Gesicht, das Remus nicht sehen konnte.

„Lucius? Warum hat der Falke eigentlich überhaupt mit dem Wolf gekämpft, wenn er doch selbst ein verwandelter Wolf war? Oder wusste er gar nicht, dass er in Wahrheit auch ein Wolf ist?"

Remus erinnerte sich sofort an die Bildergeschichte, die Lucius dem Mädchen aus Askaban geschickt hatte. Natürlich erinnerte sich auch Kingsley. Er warf Remus einen verstehenden Blick zu.

Johari hatte ganz offenbar keine Geduld mehr mit dem Kranken.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Lucius?", fragte sie mit Nachdruck und rüttelte ihn am Arm. „Warum hat sich der Falke in einen Wolf verwandelt?"

„Hari, nicht so grob", mahnte Kingsley von der Tür her.

Eine Handbewegung von Selma ließ den großen Auror verstummen. Gleichzeitig neigte sich seine Tochter dicht zu Lucius herunter. Nur Remus feinem Werwolfsgehör war es zu verdanken, dass er die geflüsterte Antwort verstehen konnte.

„Der Falke und der Wolf teilten … eine Seele."

„Götter!" rief Remus aus, und die Lethargie fiel von ihm ab wie ein verschlissenes Gewand. „Lucius!"

Mit ein paar Schritten eilte er durch den Raum und sank neben dem Krankenbett auf die Knie. Lucius' Augen waren geschlossen, doch als Remus' Hand die seine umschloss, flatterten seine Lider. Es lag keine Verachtung in dem grauen Blick, nur grenzenlose Erleichterung.

„Ich konnte deine Stimme nicht mehr hören", sagte Lucius leise. „Der Ruf des Falken…er rief mir zu, dass er mich zum Wolf führen würde. Ich wollte gehen, aber…" Er atmete mühsam und unter Schmerzen. „Hari sagte mir, du wärest hier." Das Sprechen fiel ihm sichtbar schwer, und seine Lider flatterten wieder. „Remus", flüsterte er.

„Ich bin hier. Bleib bei mir, Lucius. Da draußen in den Wäldern ist nichts, kein Wolf. Ich bin hier, hörst du?"

„Ich glaube, er schläft", belehrte Johari ihn. „Wie kann man _eine_ Seele teilen, Remus?"

„Das sagt man, wenn zwei Menschen sich aus ganzem Herz liebt", erklärte Selma, als Remus Johari nur schweigend in die Arme zog.

„Hast du Lucius deswegen geküsst, als die Auroren kamen, und im St. Mungos?", erkundigte sich Johari bei Remus. „Aber ihr könnt gar nicht heiraten, das können nur Männer und Frauen", setzte sie altklug nach.

„Man muss nicht verheiraten sein, um jemand lieb zu haben", erklärte Selma.

Johari sah sie nachdenklich an. „Hast du auch nur eine halbe Seele?" fragte sie dann.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Selma verblüfft.

„Wenn man sie teilt, kann man nur die Hälfte übrig behalten, wie wenn man einen Apfel teilt. Und teilst du deine mit Papa?" Sie blickte Selma mit großen Augen fragend an.

Die junge Schwedin starrte etwas ratlos zurück. Gawain grinste.

„Warum denkst du, dass Selma und dein Vater sich eine Seele teilen?", erkundigte sich der Amerikaner mit schief gelegtem Kopf. „Sie haben sich doch nicht etwa…" Er flüsterte Johari etwas ins Ohr.

Sie kicherte laut.

„Ehrlich, Kingsley", sagte Gawain daraufhin tadelnd und mit breitem Grinsen. „Du küsst heimlich dein Kindermädchen?"

Selma lief dunkelrot an, und auch Kingsleys Wangen schienen einen Hauch intensiver durchblutet.

„Nun, ich denke, wir alle sollten Remus und Lucius etwas Privatsphäre gönnen", brummte der Auror.

„Och nöööö", protestierte Johari.

„Komm mit, Zwerg", sagte Gawain, hob sie vom Bett aus in die Luft und schwang sie herum, dass sie vor Vergnügen aufkreischte. „Du glaubst, Lucius erzählt gute Geschichten? Ha, dann solltest du mal Gawains original amerikanische Werwolfsabenteuer hören. Dagegen sind Lucius' Märchen kalter Kaffee aus dem alten, langweiligen Europa."

Seine Schritte entfernten sich, und auch Selma und Kingsley folgten. Remus zog sich den Besucherstuhl ans Bett, ohne Lucius' Hand loszulassen.

„Ich sollte dir Vorwürfe machen, dass du nicht hinter Severus geblieben bist, wie es besprochen war", sagte er leise zu Lucius. „Hast du auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich all diese toten Skorpione gesehen habe? Wie konntest du nur Dolohov angreifen, ohne Zauberkräfte? Ausgerechnet du. Du bist kurzsichtig, du konntest ihn nicht mal scharf _sehen_." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber vermutlich muss ich dankbar sein, dass es so gekommen ist. Severus' grenzenloser _Güte_ sei Dank hast du dich nicht einmal mehr an mich erinnert. Nicht an _uns_, meine ich. Du hast ‚Mr. Lupin' zu mir gesagt. Ich dachte, mein Herz steht still. Er hatte gesagt, dass es nur vorübergehend wäre. Später hat er mir mitgeteilt – in seiner bekannt freundlichen Art – dass er alle Erinnerungen an mich gelöscht hat. Aber da du ohnehin verschwunden wärest… Das sollte mich wohl trösten." Remus lächelte grimmig. „Ich bin kein gewalttätiger Mensch, wie du weißt. Aber dieses eine Mal habe ich Severus dermaßen verprügelt, dass Poppy ihn eine ganze Nacht im Krankenflügel behalten hat."

Endlich waren die Worte zu Remus zurückgekehrt. Er überflutete Lucius damit, überschüttete ihn, in dem verzweifelten Wunsch, ihn in seiner Welt festzuhalten, um ihn nicht wieder an den Ruf des Falken zu verlieren.

Als Antidota Hoodia den Raum betrat, war Remus bereits heiser. Sie tauschte die Flasche mit dem fast leeren ‚_Fortis'_ gegen einen blutroten Trank, in dem es silbrig funkelte.

„Wie ich höre, war er wach. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen", teilte sie mit.

Sie ließ ihren Stab über Lucius' Körper gleiten. Ein bläuliches Leuchten hüllte ihn ein. Seine Atemzüge waren jetzt ruhig und regelmäßig.

„Irgendwann", sagte sie stirnrunzelnd, „werden Sie mir verraten, wie Sie das gemacht haben. Gelbes Licht spricht für ein gestörtes Arkananum, für Instabilität. Als er ankam, war seine Aura quittengelb. Dieses blaue Leuchten signalisiert mir, dass er sehr weit weg ist von jeder Art des Raubvogeltums. Gratuliere, Mr. Lupin. Sie haben ihn wieder."

Remus starrte sie verständnislos an. Dann begann er, zu begreifen. „Heißt das, er wird durchkommen?"

Sie lächelte. „Wie gesagt, er bedarf der Schonung. Aber es sieht sehr gut aus." In der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Vielleicht hören Sie mal für eine Weile auf zu reden? Sie sind schon ganz heiser."

Remus verstummte und wartete, bis sie die Tür geschlossen hatte. Dann legte er den Kopf gegen Lucius' Schulter. „Du musst schlafen, hm? Und ich lasse dich nicht. Tut mir Leid. Es ist nur so…unglaublich, wunderbar, fantastisch, beglückend…und auch ein bisschen beängstigend, dich wieder zu haben." Er seufzte. „Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, ob du dich an alles erinnerst."

Plötzlich spürte Remus eine Hand in seinem Haar. Er fuhr hoch und sah in Lucius' Augen, die ein bisschen schmal waren vor Amüsement.

„Remus", sagte Lucius leise, und man hörte seiner Stimme an, dass er sie lange nicht für menschliche Sprache gebraucht hatte. Zwei kühle Finger streiften Remus' Wange, bevor Lucius' Hand wieder kraftlos aufs Bett sank. „Falls mein Kopf Erinnerungslücken aufweisen sollte, wirst du sie sicher auffüllen. Aber bitte – nicht alle auf einmal."

Remus nickte stumm und erwiderte dann Lucius' zärtliche Geste, indem er ihm eine verirrte Strähne aus der blassen Stirn strich.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte sein Gesicht gesehen", flüsterte Lucius.

Remus zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wessen Gesicht?"

Lucius atmete einmal tief durch und verzog schmerzhaft den Mund. Dann sagte er leise: „Das von Severus. Nachdem du ihn verprügelt hast."

Remus musste lachen. „Er hatte ein blaues Auge. Und das hat Poppy nicht geheilt, weil sie fand, er habe es verdient."

Lucius grinste. Dann fielen ihm die Augen wieder zu. „Kannst du dich zu mir legen?", murmelte er. „Ich will mich erinnern…wie du dich anfühlst."

„Du hast gebrochene Rippen", widersprach Remus, der spürte, wie ihm eine feine Röte in die Wangen stieg. „Das wäre jetzt keine gute Idee." Aber er zog sich den Stuhl noch näher heran und nahm Lucius so gut wie möglich in den Arm.

„Schlaf dich aus. Wenn du aufwachst, werde ich hier sein."

Er war auf einmal selbst unendlich müde.

„Remus?"

„Hm?"

„Du musst Johari noch etwas sagen von mir."

„Was denn?"

„Über den Falken und den Wolf – und warum der Falke sich verwandelt hat." Lucius' Stimme war nur mehr ein Flüstern.

„Der Falke und der Wolf teilen eine Seele", wiederholte Remus Lucius' Worte von vorhin.

„Sie teilen eine Seele - und ein Herz", sagte Lucius leise. Dann glitt er in einen tiefen Schlaf hinüber.

Remus betrachtete ihn, sein blasses, bis auf ein paar Schrammen makelloses Gesicht, in dem nicht einmal die violetten Schatten unter den Augen deplaziert wirkten. Er hauchte einen Kuss auf die bleichen Lippen, sorgsam die aufgeplatzte Stelle auf der Unterlippe aussparend. Erschöpft, aber glücklich lehnte er seine Stirn gegen Lucius' Schulter und schloss die Augen.

‚Eine Seele - und ein Herz', klang es in seinem Kopf. Endlich erhielt die Welt ihre Farbe zurück. Remus schloss seine Hand um die von Lucius. Sie würden einander nicht mehr loslassen. Nicht wirklich jedenfalls. Nie wieder.

* * *

**ENDE

* * *

  
**

So, Ihr Lieben, das war's. Ebenso wie _**Eve**_ verabschiede ich mich in die Winterpause. Wer nicht von Lucius lassen mag, dem seien die besonderen Lucius-Fictions von _**TheVirginian**_ ans Herz gelegt.

Und wer mehr von dem tapferen Remus möchte, einen Blick auf Severus werfen will, bevor er das Dunkel Mal angenommen hat, wer schon immer einmal den jungen Lucius Malfoy in seiner reinblütigen Umgebung und die böse junge Bella treffen und zu guter Letzt ein paar wirklich finstere Geheimnisse über Sirius erfahren will – der lese bei _**Slytherene**_ weiter, die uns in **_„Die zweite Chance"_** einen wirklich unerwarteten Einblick in die Jugend unserer Lieblingscharaktere gibt.

Bis irgendwann,  
Eure Eldi

* * *


End file.
